The Start of a Unique Journey
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: He was ready to leave the ranch he knew as home and take his steps into the real world. But with creatures that are out to hunt you down and a mysterious woman that knows him better then himself, what is poor Naruto Kujaku to do. Naruto/Pokegirl Cross
1. Chapter 1

(June 9th, 5:37 A.M., 300AS)

The Kujaku Ranch, a special Pokegirl ranch that's unique to the Ruby League for containing their specialty of Fire, Rock, Ice, and Flying type Pokegirls. The Harpy, which is their trademark Pokegirl, is one of the most commonly purchased Pokegirls from their ranch thanks to the aid of the fantastic helpers of the ranch.

"We have another live one! You know what to do!" a muscular Caucasian bald man yelled out. He was 5'9 wearing nothing but a pair of blue over-all suspenders and shoes. He raised a Pokeball from his belt and allowed for the Pokegirl inside to be released. The girl stood roughly around four foot with tough, gray skin with dark brown eyes and small, A-cupped breasts. Though she was shorter then the common Pokegirl, this was replaced by her muscular form that prepared her for punishment.

In order to keep a ranch running, Pokegirls must be bred and raised for wandering or starting Tamers to purchase at top quality. While prices differ from the common type of Pokegirl to the rarest, this doesn't stop those that assist the ranch from catching Pokegirls in the general area. It takes a strong, determined crew of intelligent ranch hands to enter the wild just to stock up on different Pokegirls.

"Now Acho, use Body Slam!" the man yelled out, grinning as he watched her slam herself into the opposing feral. The feral Pokegirl howled as she tried to get a hard grip on Acho only for a random Pokeball was thrown at the feral's head. The girl was absorbed into the sphere with silence as it started to shake several times. As if hours passed, the sphere finally stopped shaking, signaling the completed capture. The bald man sighed and allowed Acho to return into her Pokeball, giving the person who threw the Pokeball a glare. "I swear, you always attract those Kitsune related Pokegirls. We may just have to change our specialty Pokegirl towards the Kitsune line instead of the Harpy at this rate."

"You know, this would of never happened if you actually allowed me to go to Shelaya City and visit Aaron Shields to study up on the Psychic and Dark type Pokegirls, or any other ranch that is in need of an increase of Pokegirls. The more they have, the more Tamers will go and purchase the increase of new girls. Besides, Fire types sell well." the person said as he crossed his tanned arms in front of his stomach. This male was quite tan, standing at 5'6 with blond, spiky hair and bright, azure blue eyes. The oddest thing about him, other then wearing a pair of overalls and sandals usually worn by the Kunoichi Pokegirl, was that he had three whisker like lines on each cheek. The bald man walked up to the male and took the Pokeball from his right hand before putting it inside his pocket.

"Well, this catch marks the third new vulpine related Pokegirl to be added to our stock ever growing supply, as well as the third win for my Acho for the day." the man said happily with pride in his dull, dark brown eyes.

"It's not like your Amachop had a true disadvantage in this match. Yes, the Kitsune had a lot more variety of attacks at her disposal, but Fighting types like Acho are built to take out more animistic Pokegirls."

"Says the teen that doesn't own a true Pokegirl to his poor, yet unique name." the man said in a taunting manner, only for the teen boy to glare and pull out the basic, cheapest Pokeball on the market from his back pocket.

"I may not be a true Tamer, but at least I am proud to say that I have one true Pokegirl." the man allowed a playful smirk to present itself to the teen.

"Is that so? I wonder how your Harpy, Celcia, will react to hearing about how you didn't consider her a true Pokegirl? Not to mention that she was the first Pokegirl that you obtained." the teen boy widened his eyes at what the man said, shaking his head quickly before spinning the Pokeball in his hand on his index finger.

"For one thing, you and mom gave me Celcia ever since I was officially old enough to start working on the hunting sessions with you and the other workers. Second, I earned this girl in my hand by my hard work, saving up all of those SLC tips and helping those that are looking for a proper girl to take on their journey. It's also not like she doesn't help around when it comes to the night watch." he said with a glare at his father, who merely sighed and shook his head.

"Even though I raised you, I still don't understand how you managed to get that fang fetish of yours boy. Besides, her fangs are fake and you only obtained her thanks to buying her from Aaron Shields when you and I went to his ranch for business." the teen merely placed the Pokeball back into his back pocket and sighed.

"Well, we should get back to the ranch and add the new girls into the register. Who knows, maybe someone will come looking for girls today?" the teen said with a smile on his face and started walking away from his father.

"You know they'll be gone in a matter of days boy. The Tamer tests are later today and then the next day the results will be posted for those who passed to go and get a girl of their own. Speaking of that test, are you going to finally take that test?" The boy stopped in mid-step and turned his head around.

"Wait, you're actually allowing me to take the test?" he asked his father.

"You're old enough by league standards are you not? Besides, we can stop having so many Kitsune related Pokegirls rush towards here every freaking day once you leave." the man said before laughing as the boy widened his eyes, mouth gaping open.

"H-hey! You know I help with the ranch and because of these girls that want me you get more girls to give off as starters, which earns you more money from the League itself." he said, which caused his father to rush to the boy and punched him on the top of his head.

"You know you're not supposed to talk about that, boy. Now come on and lets go back." the man said before walking away from his son. The teen rubbed the back of his head before trying to catch up to his father.

(June 9th, 6:54 A.M., 300AS)

While the Kujaku ranch wasn't the largest like the Tendo Ranch of the Indigo League or the Harris Conservatory of the Blue League, their ranch was quite impressive. Other then the large, fenced off area that had multiple areas for the Pokegirls to enjoy, the only building there was the main home that Tamers would enter to buy, sell, or the ever rare option of trading their Pokegirl for another. This building also had all of the facilities of a Pokecenter with a small twist of selling certain items such as P-Med Dispensers, P-Med Basic, D-Tox and a variety of creams and salves. For a small fee, the Tamer could tame their newly obtained Pokegirl in one of the rooms that are available to them.

"We're back with some more girls dearest." the man said as he left the back door open for his son. The woman at the counter was 5'4 with light brown skin and long, black hair. She wore a loose blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans that was tightened by her Pokebelt.

"So, how many Pokegirls did Naruto's hormones attract this time?" the teen now known as Naruto grinned with pride.

"Only three Pokegirls. One is a Kitsune and the other two are Vulvixx. Both Vulvixx are of the basic starting level, hence they would be best as a starter. The Kitsune, however, was only several levels higher then the others. I recommend that she's either sold or kept as a breeding stock." Naruto said this plainly without worry, only for the woman at the counter to hit him on the top of his head with her left fist.

"What did I tell you about considering the birthing Pokegirls as nothing more then breeding stock?" she said in a sing-song voice, which made Naruto's left arm twitch.

"Oh, so you injure me on calling them 'breeding stock' yet you can call them birthing Pokegirls?" he questioned. The woman merely smiled and held her hands out.

"Come on, give me the Pokeballs. Then you, Naruto, can go and effectively take that Tamer's test today. Oh, and no complaining about leaving at seven in the morning just to go get on the train station near here and go to Polass Town. Another thing, leave your special Pokegirl here." With the command given, Naruto sighed and handed her the four Pokeballs that he had with him. Three were the ferals and the last ball held in his special Pokegirl. He wore a smile and quickly left out of the front door with the sound "YAHOO" being heard. His father groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Makes me think that boy has the genes of a Kunoichi in him with how fast he can go..." he said before leaving the main room. Sometimes it sucked being the parent of an orphan child...

(June 9th, 7:43 A.M., 300AS)

Polass Town was a very common settlement found in between the route of Stalixes City and Coastal City. Because of this location, a varity of foreign Tamers, Pokegirls and tourists pass by the town every day, hence making each day unique. The town only had one Pokecenter, which made things quite complicated for any foreigner or journeying Tamer, but Naruto knew his way in Polass Town and getting lost wasn't an issue. Near every ranch was a railroad that was built from Stalixes City outwards in effort to connect most of the other towns and cities together.

Currently, Naruto was reading a magazine about the work around the Shelaya Mountain Range and the feral Pokegirls that continue to interfere with its production. The sun was rising higher into the sky with townsfolk and passing Tamers walking about, but the sight of so many teenagers walking, or in some cases skipping, towards the Pokecenter made Naruto chuckle.

_'It seems like I'm not the only one who's happy about the tests being today...'_ He thought as he flipped the page in the magazine. There are many times where you could be very excited and act very child like, but it isn't wise to act in such a manner right before you'll be taking a test of any standards. Shortly, the quiet, empty Pokecenter was now three fourths of the way full with starving teens that were wishing to become Tamers. Soon, the local Nurse Joy walked up to her counter and raised a Pre-Sukebe device that would annoy, silence and injure the newcomers easily. This device was the air horn, and it preformed its job beautifully. Just as quickly the teens entered the room, they were silenced.

"Okay, now that everybody's calm and are paying attention, let's begin. On my right are the doors that will hold a certain amount of test takers. When I call your name with a number, enter the respected room that same number, okay? Now then..." As the Joy started listing off the names of random people, Naruto allowed his imagination to get the best of him, imagining all of the Pokegirls that he could obtain. Now, he didn't just want all of the Pokegirls that he could find, but he wanted the ones with the sharpest, most feral styled fangs of all of the Leagues, but searching around Ruby first wasn't a bad start. Though, he also enjoys a Pokegirl that have very sharp, dangerous claws that could tear through flesh with minuscule effort on their part. Then the thought of a girl that had both factors squirmed its way into his mind, making him smile with signs of lust. "Excuse me, but wake up!" the Joy's loud scream woke him from his expression, but he released a breath when he noticed she was talking to someone else in the crowd and not him. Finally, he was called to room twelve, which was strangely on the left side of the Pokecenter.

_'That's quite strange. I thought all of the rooms would be on one side of the center?'_ he though, shrugging without a care as he stood. As he walked towards the room, he realized that there weren't too many other test takers following him. He found himself standing in front of the assigned room and inhaled silently before exhaling, turning the knob of the door. Moving the door forward, he walked in only to notice that there weren't many test takers in the room. Including himself, there were three test takers that were more unique then the last.

The first person he noticed was what he naturally assumed was the teacher. He stood around what he assumed was six feet, his dark brown hair matched his suit perfectly, though he read a bright yellow book with no signs of a title on it. The next person to catch his sight was a girl with blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She wore a very skimpy blue shirt, matching shorts and sandals that didn't leave much to the imagination.

_'Makes me wonder if she has a Bunnygirl relative down her family tree.'_ he thought. Finally, the third person was a teenage male that didn't seem too much older then him, though he was several inches shorter. He was black, which was something he didn't have the honor of noticing around Polass as much as anything else, with short black hair. He wore a simple red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Surprisingly, he was rolling a Greatball on his desk. The sight of a sealed, higher quality Pokeball-type such as the Greatball made himself wonder what kind of Pokegirl he had. The teacher seemed to notice his arrival and closed his book with a loud 'blamp.'

"Ah, I see the final student has arrived. This is quite fantastic for everyone." he said with a grin, though his eyes traveled towards the Greatball rolling teen. That same teen was grinning and placed his Greatball on his Pokebelt.

"Finally, now I can pass this test and leave this town with two Pokegirls right off the bat!" the teen said happily, though the same emotion was what Naruto felt as well.

_'Oh, how I wish to travel around with my very special Pokegirl.'_ he thought before he walked towards the desk in front of the teacher's desk. You know what they say, the closer you are to the front of the class, the sooner you can get done with the test.

"Okay everyone, this whole test routine is quite simple. I will just hand out this test booklet to you, you answer such item and then hand it to me to evaluate. Once everyone is complete, then you may speak freely or walk around the center without worry. Well then, good luck to you all." he said. He stood from his desk, pencils in his left hand with the test in his right and handed Naruto the first of the paper. After writing his name on the proper line, he started working on the test.

_'Wow, I thought the test would be harder for me, but this is quite easy. Everyone knows that Grass types prefer to get some solar energy as most Flying types dislike caves.'_ Naruto thought before wearing a small smirk upon his face.

It didn't take him long to finish the test, which seemed to surprise the teacher slightly before he returned to his nameless book. The other two test takers seemed to also notice the quickness of the completion, but they didn't react verbally. The blond girl turned her head quickly as if she was insulted while the other teen seemed to nod in approval. It was quite strange, though, he was just glad that the strangely simple test was easy to complete.

_'So, was this all there is to becoming a Tamer?'_ Naruto thought to himself. If only he brought something to read, or maybe a game to play. Ten minutes later, the dark teen stood and handed his test to the teacher. Out of kindness, Naruto nodded back to the teen, though instead of a smile he was ignored. Letting out a sigh, he laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes in hopes of going to sleep.

"Uh, Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku was it?" he looked up and saw the teacher looking at him from his desk.

"Yes, is there a problem with the test?" he asked the teacher. The teacher merely tilted his head to the door and stood. Naruto sighed with curiosity and left the room in a slight hurry. The teacher left the room and walked further down the hallway. After a minute of walking, the teacher looked at him with a slight smile.

"You should be proud Mr. Kujaku. Not many people get a complete score on a test of such standards. Many would of believed you cheated on such a test, but there is no way that could of happened. Now then, since I'm quite sure you have work to do on your family's ranch pick any of these three Pokeballs." the teacher pulled out three Pokeballs from his Pokebelt and presented them to Naruto.

"Wait, how did you know I worked on a ranch?" he asked the teacher. The teacher merely shrugged with a smile.

"I'm with the League, boy. We know many things that the public will never catch on to. Well, you have your pick between a Buzzbreast, Electressica or a Tanuki. Either way, here's your Pokedex and the Nurse Joy at the front desk shall give you your very own copy of Taming for Dummies as well as your Pokedex that will have 30,000SLC for your account." the man said as he held out the device known as the Pokedex with his remaining hand. Naruto quickly took the device and looked at the three Pokeballs before taking the first Pokeball. The man smiled at him. "Ah, the Buzzbreast will be loyal to only you. It's specialty are of the Bug and Poison element and will be able to learn many techniques. Is this your final choice?" Naruto merely placed the Pokeball on his Pokebelt and pocketed the Pokedex. "Hopefully we meet again Mr. Kujaku." With that said, the man walked past Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, merely shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the lobby. Once there,he picked up his copy of Taming for Dummies and left the building with ease.

(June 9th, 9:44 A.M., 300AS)

"Here ya go." Naruto said as he tossed the newly gained Pokeball to his father. While his father did catch the ball, he also glared at Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going young man? Now, explain to me as to why you're giving me your newly gained Pokegirl. Congrats on becoming a Tamer by the way." he said with a smile, though the glare sent any positive feeling running away. Naruto merely stood at the counter and looked at the Pokeballs that remained on the table in the second room. He sighed and slowly turned to the man.

"Look, I already have my special Pokegirl and Celcia. So, there's not much of a point to bring with me a third Pokegirl so early. For the common trainer, one Pokegirl is hard enough to train and keep under control. Having three Pokegirls at once would be very troublesome for me to handle. Not to mention the traveling Tamers that would challenge me right off the bat. Besides, I enjoy a girl with some true personality in her soul. All that aside, what's with the spare Pokeballs?" Naruto asked in hopes of changing the situation to a friendly conversation. His father released a loud groan before walking into the other room and poked at one of the Pokeballs.

"Well, these are merely Pokegirls that were traded today to us. They're nothing too special or unique that would catch a pretty penny though. Just a Zubutt, Bakuchan and a Pidgy. We're keeping the Bakuchan while sending the other two to the Pokecenter. Anyway, you're keeping the Buzzbreast and that's final. Besides, she has a very sharp stinger on several places you'd enjoy." he said in a teasing tone that made Naruto quiver at the thought. "Those miniature stingers on her breasts would be quite the challenge..."

"I guess I'll keep her." Naruto said as he shook his head in order to hide his blushing face. After he regained his composure, Naruto looked at his father. "So, where are my other girls? I know Celcia is close to be needing a Taming and I should get this Buzzbreast Tamed as well." Naruto said as he took the Pokeball from his father's hand.

"Oh, Celcia's upstairs on your bed in her ball. Now get to it and get the hell out of here once you're done." his father said with a large smile, which Naruto mocked before walking into the other room and up a staircase. After moving past several rooms, he finally saw his room in all of its glory. The room was rather basic in color, but was filled with several magazine articles pinned onto the wall around his king sized bed. On that bed was a Pokepack as well as a basic Pokeballs. He picked up the Pokeball, and looked at it.

"Well, come on out Celcia." he said with a small smile. Once the ball opened, a girl standing at 4'7 with short, red hair that seemed to reflect the bit of sunlight that hit against her. She was a healthy pale with her long, thick feathered red wings, milk chocolate eyes and slim figure. Her talons and claw like hands were still as sharp as a katana with a bright reflection that seemed to always make him drool. The moment she was released, however, she rushed over to Naruto and hugged him happily.

"Hey, how did everything go, are we ready to get going or do we need to do something else?" Celcia asked him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and gave her a kiss to her lips before pulling away from her. Her feathers felt so soft against his skin, but those claws just made him shiver in delight. As much as he wanted to just feel those claws and talons pierce through his skin and cut him, he needed to get the Buzzbreast set into place.

"Well, I'm going to be taming you and the newest member to this Harem." he said to her, though she glared at him slightly.

"This isn't going to be another Viri incident right?" Celcia asked him. Naruto merely shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I still don't understand what you have against her, but this isn't the time to discuss it. Now, come on out." Naruto said as he released the Buzzbreast from her ball. She had a feminine face, which was odd for some insect related Pokegirls, a nice set of C-Cup breasts and hair with black and yellow stripes. She had an armor like plating around her torso, arms and legs with a focus around the underside of her breasts. She also had a very curvy body, but the best features Naruto noticed were the small stingers mounted just above their breasts, as well as the large tail stinger on her torso. 'That stinger looks as if it could do quite the damage to an unsuspecting opponent. Oh, how that awesome force of a painful feeling that would be.' Naruto thought as he looked at the Buzzbreast that tilted her head. Celcia walked behind the Buzzbreast and cupped the insect Pokegirl's breasts in her hands.

"Master, look at those compound eyes of hers. They're so beautiful, don't you think?" Celcia asked as she continued to rub the new Pokegirl's breasts. Naruto looked at the small blush that seemed to form on the Buzzbreast's face as she looked at him. He smiled and unzipped his pants, showing a bulge in his boxers which seemed to catch both Pokegirl's attention.

"Your name shall become Gwendilon, and welcome to the harem." he said as he kissed the newly named Pokegirl, letting his arms move up and down Celcia's arms. Celcia released Gwendilon's right breast and moved her clawed hand down Naruto's chest, which made him suddenly released a small moan. He pulled down his boxers and positioned his hard cock at Gwendilon's pussy. "Now, it's time for me to use my stinger on you."

(June 9th, 12:06 P.M., 300AS)

The newly registered Tamer known as Naruto was already leaving the ranch that was his home for as long as he could remember. He didn't look back, nor did he ask for anything from his parents. But, for the moment, his destination was the Pola Glacier in an attempt to train his Harem before entering into the stronger territory of ferals. For the moment, his strongest Pokegirl was Celcia while his weakest was Gwendilon.

That, and he needed to have his girls take out ferals out of his anger.

_'I can't believe my father sent Viri to Aaron! He didn't have any right to take my Pokegirl and send her away from me. We're just trying to be fair my tan ass.'_ he thought as he continued walking on the road. Currently, Celcia was the only one of his harem that was out of her ball and was in the air for a bird's eye view of the area. Gwendilon was going through the natural course known as taming shock, which will take some time to settle down. Celcia flew down from the sky and walked beside him.

"I didn't see much of anything important from the air. There was a tamer training his Bimbo and a Bunnygirl to the east, three Catgirls and some Digtit were traveling towards some dry ground. Other then that, nothing else." Celcia said, adding more to his sorrow.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find some better ferals to train against." as he said this, one of the upcoming bushes rustled wildly. This surprised him, considering that Celcia never missed a detail of a Pokegirl or a Tamer being close to him. "Be prepared for a feral." all he got for a reply was a strong gust of air from her wings. Suddenly, several small but fast flames were shot towards them.

"I got it." Celcia said before flapping her wings quick enough to extinguish the flames. Naruto heard another sound from behind and preformed a dodge-roll to avoid the attacking Pokegirl. When he looked at the girl, he noticed that she was about 4'9 with short dirty brown hair and matching eyes. Various parts of her body were covered in scars, especially around her small breasts. The most noticeable feature; however, were the cat ears and tail.

"She's a fast one. Be careful Celcia. She's obviously from the feline gene, hence she may have an advantage." Naruto said as he carefully pulled out his Pokedex and took a quick scan of her. Celcia dove down to the feral and tackled her away from him. With a quick beep, Naruto looked at the information.

KITTEN, the Kitty Cat Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (feline)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common

Diet: omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products.

Role: frequently domesticated Pokegirl, frequent pet choice

Libido: Average, seasonally can be High

Strong Vs: Ghost, mouse Pokegirls, bird Pokegirls

Weak Vs: Fighting, dog Pokegirls

Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle

Enhancements: good night vision, minor psychic sensitivity, enhanced balance, Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x2).

Naruto turned his attention to the battle, witnessing Celcia release a devastating barrage of Feather Suriken at the Kitten. The Kitten managed to jump to the right and leaped towards her. Celcia flew upwards and used another Gust attack to push back the Kitten. The Kitten didn't expect the attack and was slammed into a tree. Celcia stopped using Gust and watched the feral fall to the ground.

"Do a quick swirl around the general area. There's no way that this girl could of used that Ember attack." he said in a low tone. Celcia flew higher into the air and was quickly out of his sight. Naruto, on the other hand, pulled out one of the spare Pokeballs and kept on tossing it from one hand to the other. _'Do I really need a new Pokegirl so soon? I already have three, but a feral Kitten won't get me much at a ranch unless I take the effort to domesticate her. The downside to that is that would take out too much out of my credit and wouldn't earn me nearly as much as I put into her. So, what should I do?'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Celcia diving in front of him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I didn't see any other Pokegirl around." she said this with a confused tone in her voice. Before he could reply, the Kitten stood back up and growled at the two. Strangely, the feral wore a smile on her face.

"Move now!" Naruto yelled as he did a dodge-roll to the left. Celcia quickly took to the skies as a large bundle of fireballs were released towards them. Since the bush was practically burned to ashes, the duo could finally see the enemy that hid from them. She was about 5'2 with a vulpine shaped muzzle and a bushy two foot tail. The feral had dull red fur and had her eyes set on Naruto. Naruto groaned as he put his Pokedex back into his pocket. He could already feel the glare Celcia was giving him.

"Naruto, when this is all over, I'm going to beat the hell out of you!" Celcia yelled out before releasing a very powerful Gust at the two ferals. Due to the injuries from before, the feral Kitten was easily caught in the attack and was slammed into another tree. The Kitsune, on the other hand, dodged the attack and rushed to a tree and started to climb.

"Stay away from the trees and use Feather Suriken when needed." Naruto said as he threw one of his Pokeballs at the Kitten. After the successful capture, he ran towards the ball. As if sensing his intention, the Kitsune jumped from the trees behind him and landed in front of the Pokeball. Celcia started launching an array of feathers at the Kitsune, who used Ember to burn as many of the feathers as she could. _'This battle will be ending soon. When it comes to stamina, Celcia can outlast any horny Pokegirl with ease.'_ Naruto thought as he noticed the Ember attack starting to wear down. Without warning, the Kitsune disappeared from their view. Due to his experience with the Kitsunes, he wasn't so surprised by the disappearance nor when he saw the Kitsune standing behind some bushes. "Keep on using Feather Suriken on the ground and trees. This is merely her Psychic Illusion." Naruto said while walking to the Pokeball. Once he placed the ball on his belt, he stood in the same spot waiting. Celcia stopped her onslaught of feathers and flew to Naruto's side.

"Maybe we should cut the loss of that Kitsune and just continue towards the Glacier?" Celcia suggested as she kept glancing around.

"You might be right. I mean, it's not like it's the only Kitsune in the world. It'll most likely be another few hours before I attract another one." Naruto said, only to get hit in the head by Celcia's left wing.

"Speaking of which, I can't believe you attracted another Kitsune. I really was hoping this would stop once we left the ranch but nope!"

"Jeez, you still hold the temper of a Harpy. That's the only thing that has not changed." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Celcia asked in a very dark tone. Naruto, with widened eyes, shook his head.

"I said change of plans. We're going to the nearest city in order to see if anyone would like a feral Kitten." Naruto said as he was sweating and looked at Celcia. Hearing what he said, Celcia smiled and giggled.

"That's what I thought you said. Now lets head to the closest city here!" Celcia said in a happy tone.

"Don't get your hopes up for a large town or anything. The closest place here, other then the Pola Glacier, is the Hidden Bra Village. It's still fairly new so we might find something interesting there. Do you want to rest in your Pokeball or do you think you can continue?"

"I'm fine master. I just need to relax for a little bit." she said as she sat on the ground to shake her wings.

_'Ugh, her 'relaxing' is going to take a while.'_ Naruto thought as he pulled out the Pokeballs and scanned them with his Pokedex. _'I must be getting a bit rusty with my information of the feline Pokegirls. I don't recall ever reading about them traveling in groups with vulpine Pokegirls while they're feral.'_ the Pokedex beeped and showed the results on the screen.

Name: Naruto U. Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

-Harem-

Celcia: Harpy, Level 12

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 7

Kitten, Level 10

_'Once Gwendilon is out of her taming shock she's going to be put up to some serious training.'_ Naruto's train of thought was broken when Celcia hit him over the head with her wing.

"Come on, I'm ready to go!" Celcia said with a glare.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going."

(June 9th, 5:05 P.M., 300AS)

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that this town was relatively new master. I mean, it only has one understaffed Pokecenter and a basic Pokemart. I'm just happy to see that there's not so many Tamers here or else there wouldn't be a place for us to stay." Celcia said as she hovered three steps behind Naruto.

"Celcia, I think the fact of the lack of Tamers is the problem here. They practically don't have much business or any girls to trade." Naruto said as he took a glance at a decently built home. Celcia flew in front of him and started shaking her head.

"Oh no we're not going to be staying here longer then a night Naruto. I know that look on your face and we can't be staying here longer then a day or two tops. We don't know how long it will take to get to the Glacier with how much the weather is changing." Naruto looked at her in the eyes and glared.

"Look, there is no true harm with us staying here longer then planned. We can train Gwendilon here, hopefully capture some ferals in order to give this place a little income and who knows? We might just catch a girl that we'll truly keep. Besides, I thought you'd enjoy a vacation away from Viri?" _'Hook, line, and sinker.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Celcia's eyes sparkle with excitement and joy.

"Did I say we had to go? I meant we should be staying here in order to help out a bit with our services." she said in a jumbled mess of words.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought you said. At least we bought some extra supplies and healed up the Kitten. I didn't expect to see Greatballs or Fruit Lures around these parts." Naruto said as he pulled out a Fruit Lure and placed it in the middle of the open forest area.

"Truthfully master, I doubt there will be ferals so close to the town. I mean we're only about five minutes away." Celcia said.

"True, but there's also not much out here to eat. So, either they'll be attracted to the lure or to me." Naruto said with a foolish smile on his face. Once he was done, he went behind one of the bushes as Celcia hid in the tree beside him. About three minutes passed when Celcia decided to speak.

"I knew this plan of yours wouldn't work." Celcia said just as a feral Pokegirl walked into the clearing. Naruto looked at her with a look that spelt out 'Told you so', which made her reply with a glare. Naruto focused the Pokedex on the feral as he took in her physical features.

From his angle, the feral seemed to be 5'4 with a pair of triangle feline like ears, a slight muzzle and black fur with the underside being pure white. The most noticeable feature in his opinion, was her slim figure mixed with the large, white tipped tail that swayed freely. The Pokedex's screen flashed, catching Naruto's attention. The results of the scan interested him.

MEPHITITS, the Pheromone Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorphic Skunk

Element: Normal/Poison

Frequency: Common

Diet: berries, plants, nuts

Role: crowd control, chemical industry, in aiding breeders, perfume industry

Libido: Average, seasonal peaks

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Ground, Psychic

Attacks: Scratch, Tackle, Quick Attack, Headbutt, Spice, Musk

Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Musk Glands, Poison Resistance, immune to own musk

Disadvantages: Slow Movement, Diurnal, Hibernates (in colder climes), limited use of glands, Poor Eyesight

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he kept thinking the same thought in his head.

_'This will be easy.'_ "Celcia, circle around in the air and use Feather Suriken on her. Stay in the air and whatever you do, make sure to avoid breathing in any of odors she'll release." Naruto looked up to see Celcia flying above and watched her release two feathers at the Mephitits. The poor girl didn't know what hit her as she was forced back several steps by the feathers. After a few minutes of this, the feral was exhausted from trying to avoid the feathers and was also injured quite badly. Naruto threw a Pokeball and smiled when the ball stopped shaking.

"That was way too easy. What kind of girl was she anyway?" Celcia asked as Naruto put the girl on his belt.

"She's a Mephitits. I'm actually tempted to keep her instead of the Kitten though." Naruto said before they heard some of the bushes near them rustle. "You feel up for another round?"

"Yea, I'm up for it unless it's something Electric." To their shock, it was a tamer riding on a Ponytaur. The tamer noticed them and yelled at her to stop moving. When the Ponytaur stopped, the tamer went flying off her back and landed right in front of the duo. Naruto helped the guy up and saw that he was already smiling.

"Hey, sorry about almost using you as my soft landing. I just got Marie a few days ago and she's still learning to get used to me." the tamer said. He stood about 5'6 with tan skin and short red hair. He wore a dark brown cloak around his body and wore what looked like pre-Sukebe cowboy boots. Naruto chuckled slightly at his answer.

"There's nothing to worry about. I have stories of my own when it came to riding a Ponytaur every now and again. So, are you leaving from the Hidden Bra Village?"

"No, I'm actually trying to find some ferals for Marie to battle against. What about you? Wait, I forgot to introduce myself again. I'm Casey from the city of Penza." Casey took out his hand, which Naruto kindly returned the gesture and shook it.

"I'm Naruto from Polass Town. Actually, we're out here to catch ferals and sell them to the Hidden Bra Village." As Naruto said this, Casey's face brightened with excitement.

"Hey, why don't we team up tomorrow? Both of us can go out and find some ferals to fight, and you can catch what you think would be best to sell while I get to train my Marie. Does that sound like a plan?"

"That sounds like a good plan. So why don't you catch another girl for your team?" Naruto asked Casey. For some odd reason Casey sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Didn't you read Taming for Dummies? It's usually a bad move for a tamer to go and take care of more then one girl right off of becoming a tamer." Casey said with a frown.

"Told ya so." Celcia said while smirking at Naruto. Naruto ignored her and payed attention to Casey.

"Well, we should head to the village then." Naruto stated.

"Yea, considering we don't know where the village is located." with that said, both tamers left for the village. "Oh yea. Is there anything weird I should know about you?" This made Naruto and Celcia stop moving.

"What do you mean?" Celcia asked. Casey shyly started to rub the back of his head.

"Well like do you have some weird quirk that i should be worried about? Personally, I somehow manage to get lost easily or attract trouble. What about you?" Naruto chuckled slightly as Celcia widened her eyes.

"For some odd reason, I attract many vulpine-related Pokegirls towards me. We're quite the odd combination when you think about it." As Naruto said this, a group of small growls were heard behind them. The four of them turned to see five small girls about 4'5 with brown fur, and dog-like traits. The leader of the group had white fur and gray eyes. Celcia looked at what the ferals were looking at before turning to Naruto.

"You forgot to pick up the Fruit Lure didn't you." This wasn't a question, Naruto thought as he turned to the whistling Casey.

"It seems like I'm already attracting trouble for you." Casey said with a small, nervous chuckle as Marie was ready to charge at the girls. Naruto quickly scanned the ferals and got the results quickly.

PUPPY, the Puppy Dog Pokegirl

Type: Varies from Near Human to Animorph

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common

Diet: Omnivorous

Role: Various domestic roles

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Tackle, Bite, Snarl, Dig, Puppy Dog Eyes*

Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory & Auditory Senses (x2), Claws, Enhanced Reflexes (x2)

"This will be easy. Marie, use Quick Attack!" Casey yelled out. Marie started running towards one of the Puppies but was intercepted by one of the other Puppies by a Tackle attack. From Naruto's point of view, this pack seemed to be use to attacking like this.

"Celcia, ride up into the air and start using Feather Suriken." Instantly, Celcia flew up into the air and started shooting off feathers. _'When it comes to shooting her feathers, Celcia rarely misses her mark.'_ Naruto thought with pride as he witnessed four feathers force their way into one of the grunt Puppies. That same Puppy felt the pain of a Stomp attack from Marie before being captured by Casey.

"One down, four to go." Marie said loudly as she kicked a Puppy with her hind legs. Celcia focused her feathers upon the pack leader, but the leader kept on dodging her feathers by digging underground quicker then Naruto's ever seen upon the ranch. The feral Puppies, seeing what their leader did, started digging as well.

_'I'm not having any of that!'_ Naruto thought. "Celcia, Gust on the Puppies!" After Naruto yelled the command, he was forced to hold onto one of the trees behind him as Celcia released a very powerful Gust. The Puppies didn't stand a chance as they were forced away from the holes they were digging. Naruto heard Casey command Marie to use Quick Attack yet again, but this time the attack went through and knocked out two Puppies. Casey quickly caught the two Puppies before any of the other ferals could interfere. After a few minutes of Marie using Stomp on the two ferals, they finally went unconscious and were easily captured by Casey. The feral leader; however, did not show once her pack was gone.

"Lets go before anything else happens." Casey said before recalling Marie to her Pokeball. Naruto recalled Celcia to her ball and left the area with Casey.

(June 10th, 10:34 A.M., 300AS)

As Naruto woke up from the comfortable bed provided by the Pokecenter, he looked at the Pokeballs on the desk beside the bed and picked up one of the Pokeballs. Last night, he managed to tame the Mephitit before taming Celcia. He had to admit, the Mephitit breed do have a very nice ass and a soft tail to match. After getting dressed, he left the room and walked up to a passing Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, but where can I do business with getting rid of ferals?" The Nurse Joy smiled kindly and placed her right hand on her hip.

"Here at the Pokecenter, we can do some business with feral Pokegirls. Would you like to conduct some business?" she asked in a sweet tone. He nodded and handed her the Pokeball. "I'll be right back." with that said, she left towards the lobby. About a minute later she called him to the lobby. Once he got there, she asked him for his Pokedex. "The Kitten will get you 8,500 SLC. Is this okay?" He nodded. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with the ferals around here. For some odd reason, we've had an abundance of normal and plant type ferals around the area. Strange enough, the plant types are hard to capture while the normals are just running about actively." the Joy said as they waited for the transaction to go through.

"So, are there any specific Pokegirls in the area that you're looking for?" Naruto asked. The Joy nodded and turned to another computer and turned the screen towards him.

"People around here keep on requesting Pokegirls for things such as pets, farming aid or even for the start of their own taming journey. I guess it's like a bounty service where we will give you the information for the known locations of the girl around the general area." Naruto paid some attention to what she was saying, but was also looking at the list.

"There are Elves around here? I didn't see any signs of an Elves on the way here. Flowergirls are around here as well?" Naruto said as kept on looking over the list of various Pokegirls.

"Apparently someone saw some Elves towards the north while the Flowergirls were seen in the fields around here. There are other girls that are easier to catch like the Ulupi. Its just the fact of their swift nature as well as the lack of Fire types around here that makes them a challenge to catch. Mind you, we'll accept just about any Pokegirl." Just at that moment, Casey walked to the counter and placed the four Pokeballs in front of the nurse.

"I'm here to sell these four Puppies." Casey said, though the Nurse focused her attention more on Naruto.

"So, do you still want to participate in the bounty system?" she asked Naruto.

"I'll think about it, though if I find the girls out today I'll send them to you." Naruto said. The Pokedex beeped and the Joy handed Naruto back his Pokedex.

"Have a good day Mr. Kujaku." With that said and a wink, the Joy focused her attention on Casey. Once Naruto returned to his room, he picked up the other pokeballs and left the Pokecenter and went out the east exit, which went towards Coastal City.

"Well, it's time to meet you Gwendilon." Naruto said as he released her from the Pokeball. After Gwendilon materialized, she bowed in front of Naruto.

"What do you wish of me my queen?" this little bit made Naruto twitch.

_'Ugh, the one thing I forgot about the Buzzbreast breed. They refer to their tamer as a queen even if they're male.'_ Naruto took a calm breath before speaking. "We're going to be catching some ferals with a friend of mine in a little bit. Consider this to be training for you. If I think you're not strong enough then you'll be working with your harem sister Celcia. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely my queen." Gwendilon said, though this time Naruto fought off the urge to twitch.

"I didn't expect for you to have a Buzzbreast." Naruto turned to see Casey and nodded. "I mean, I'm a tit person myself, but those stingers around her nipples would just turn me off."

"I've always like a challenge and a little prick to the tongue doesn't hurt." Naruto said with a wide, hilarious foolish smile that made Casey chuckle.

"Okay, so like we discussed we're going feral hunting right? So what are we looking for exactly?" Casey asked with a confused tone. Naruto returned his attention to Gwendilon.

"Gwendilon, do you smell anything sweet or alluring in the area?" Naruto asked, which caused Casey to form a dumbfounded look.

"What will a smell help us locate a feral?" at that moment, Gwendilon's eyes seemed to widen before nodding.

"I smell something Delicious. Should I follow it my queen?" Casey chuckled at the term, but Naruto didn't physically twitch at the title.

"Lead us to what's producing the scent Gwendilon." Instead of replying to him, she started flying further towards the east. It took about twenty minutes, but the trio finally reached to what caught Gwendilon's attention. The feral, from Naruto's point of view, seemed about 5'3 with long, beautiful green hair that flowed with vines and small flowers down to her waist. The only articles of clothing, if he could even call them that, were a bundle of vines that hid her pussy and her B-cup breasts. She had light green skin that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and her glass-like dark emerald eyes glistened. Naruto started scanning the feral with his Pokedex, which Casey soon followed his example, and turned to Gwendilon. "Fly up to her as fast as you can and use Rapid Sting." He watched as Gwendilon glided faster then he expected and started thrusting her large stinger towards the feral. A quick second later, the Pokedex brought up the results.

FLOWERGIRL, the Blossom Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Magic

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Vegetarian

Role: Farmers, plant caretakers, Sex battle `tanks'

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Rock, Water, Sex attacks

Weak Vs: Fire, Ice, Bug

Attacks: Command Plants, Leech Seed, Regenerate, Antitoxin, Root, Virus, Anti-Virus, Petal Armor, Lure, Fruit Juice, Grass Floor, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout, Gender Dust, Paralyzation Powder

Enhancements: High Sexual Endurance, Plant affinity, Magical Affinity

"Dude, our Pokegirls could dominate over her! My Marie's Quick Attack mixed with Gwendilon's Bug attacks and this will be a easy catch!" Casey practically yelled out towards Naruto's ear. Naruto groaned slightly as he focused on the battle. The feral used Grass Floor to create a high miniature field of grass that hid the vines that the feral were using to attack Gwendilon.

"Fly to the front of the grass and use Sweet Honey." Gwendilon seemed to show a very dull blush on her face as she laid on the ground a few feet away from the large grass and started to rub her clit in a teasing manner. The teasing soon turned into an erotic display of masturbation that got Naruto and Casey aroused. As Gwendilon seemed to be hurrying to her climax, the feral Flowergirl walked out of the grass towards Gwendilon. When the feral reached her, she pulled out Gwendilon's fingers and started licking her moist pussy. From the position that Naruto stood, he could see the Flowergirl swirling her tongue in a clockwise motion to drink up all of the juices as Gwendilon moaned. "Use Stop Sting while she's distracted Gwendilon!" Naruto yelled out. Gwendilon's eyes widened before she managed to kick the Flowergirl off of her and stabbed the feral in the stomach with her stinger. The feral screamed in pain as the poison worked its magic to stop her from moving. As a precaution, he told Gwendilon to use Rapid Sting on her again before throwing the Pokeball at her. Once she was captured, Gwendilon picked up the Pokeball and walked to him and gave him the Pokeball.

"Are you pleased my queen?" Gwendilon moaned out slightly with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm very happy with what you did. Do you wish to rest in your Pokeball?" Naruto asked her with a kind tone. When she nodded, he respectfully sent her back into her Pokeball and turned to Casey, who was currently rubbing his legs together.

"Man, your girl can give quite the show. I'm surprised that there isn't a swarm of ferals around here." Casey said with a sly grin on his face. Naruto turned to Casey and flicked him on the forehead. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" he yelled out as Naruto released Celcia.

"You just jinxed us by saying that. So you should probably release Marie for the ferals that will be attacking." Casey mumbled something that Naruto couldn't understand but released Marie. For some abnormal reason, Naruto started to hear this weird rush of wind coming from Casey's left. "Casey, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto screamed out to the top of his lungs as he jumped forward. Instead, Casey took several steps backwards just in time to barely avoid the dripping claws of the feral. The feral slithered towards Casey with a devious, pissed glare but was quickly intercepted by a barrage of Feather Suriken from Celcia.

"Woah! Marie use Quick Attack and follow that up by Stomp!" Casey yelled out, but Naruto's attention was on the feral.

The feral herself stood about four feet; but due to her being of the snake family, her total length seemed to be about twelve feet. She had cat-like yellow eyes and dark purple hair that matched their scales. She had a large B-cup that had some scars located in between her breasts as if someone was trying to rip off her breasts. Suddenly, the pieces of the feral's identity fell into place.

"God dammit Casey! Your jinx attracted a man-hating Naga that would make any Psi-Dyke proud!" Naruto yelled out only to hear Celcia flap her wings rapidly and release a Gust towards another feral. At first, Naruto thought that the feral was another Naga, but this snake-like girl had some major differences. She was about eleven foot total, her nails were very sharp, her skin and hair were of a light green with matching eyes, but the most serious difference were the five feet wide wings that extended from their back to their torso. After scanning the feral with the Pokedex, Naruto noticed that the feral kept on leaping up to try and hit Celcia with her tail. Celcia dodged and hit the feral hard with her wing. The Pokedex quickly beeped and Naruto twitched at the results.

ULUPI, the grass-snake Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorph (snake)

Element: Plant

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat

Role: Sentry, scout

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Water, Plant, Ground, Rock

Weak Vs: Flying, Poison, Ice, Fire, Bug

Attacks: Hypnotic Gaze, Tail Whip, Regenerate, Grass Floor, Lance, Takedown

Enhancements: Hibernative state, cold tolerance, Enhanced Tail Strength (x4)

_'I know it isn't exactly cold, but shouldn't she still be in hibernation?'_ Naruto thought before noticing several spikes poking out of the ground. "Celcia, get higher in the air!" Sadly, the several spikes of bamboo rose from the ground and pierced into Celcia's lower right leg. Celcia yelped in pain as she released a barrage of Feather Suriken at the Ulupi. Ironically, the Ulupi wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and recieved a majority of the feathers into her chest. "Dive down into a Tackle and use Scratch!" Celcia dived head first into the Ulupi's stomach and forced the two of them onto the ground. Before the Ulupi could respond; however, Celcia started to run her claws across her face and chest as she used her feet to hold down the feral's arms. The Ulupi started hitting Celcia's back with her tail as this happened. Celcia dug her talons into the Ulupi's arms, causing the feral to scream before Celcia took flight and slammed her into a tree. This happened several times before the feral stopped moving. Celcia threw her several feet away from Naruto, who threw a Pokeball at her. As the ball shook, Naruto rushed over to Celcia and examined the injury.

"Master, what about the feral?" Celcia asked, though the small 'bing' of the Pokeball made that question rhetorical.

"How are you feeling Celcia?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a P-Med dispenser and pressed it to her leg. "Hold still for me. This might hurt just a little bit." Naruto said as he injected the basic P-med into her. She yelped in pain and hit his head with her right wing.

"Just a little bit you said? That hurt a hell of a lot more then just a little bit Naruto!" Celcia yelled out before another scream caught both of their attention. They turned to see the Naga being pressed down into the ground by Marie's hooves with her arms bashing the Naga's head into the ground until the Naga was barely moving. Casey threw a Pokeball at the Naga and watched as the ball shook as well as Marie walking several steps away from the ball. She stood prepared just in case the Naga got out, but the ball stopped shaking and that made everyone happy. Marie picked up the Pokeball and handed it to Casey, whose hands were shaking and nerely dropped the ball out of his hands.

"Are you okay Casey?" Naruto asked as he walked towards him. Casey slightly nodded before he turned to Marie. Naruto followed his gaze and looked at her as well. Her body was covered in several deep scratch marks that let blood dripping onto the ground. Her arms and legs were missing some medium chunks of skin, but her head had a large slash mark that went diagonally across her face. Naruto watched as Casey recalled Marie back into her Pokeball before turning to Naruto.

"That Naga came pretty close to clawing my face or slamming her tail into my ribs. It was really scary, especially the way she glared at me. Can we just head back to the Pokecenter?"

"Sure. Celcia return." Celcia shot Naruto a quick look of surprise before she was sent back into her ball. With that done, both tamers smiled at each other and headed back to town.

(June 10th, 12:01 P.M., 300AS)

The Pokecenter in the Hidden Bra Village was empty yet again when Naruto and Casey walked in. The Joy at the counter smiled as the two of them walked to her.

"Back so soon from your hunting?" the Joy asked with a small smile. Naruto and Casey handed her their respective Pokeballs.

"Could you heal our Pokegirls for us? We got into quite the battle a little while ago." Casey asked before placing another Pokeball on the counter. "Also, I'd like to sell this Naga. She's feral and from what Naruto and I can tell is lesbian. Will this change the selling price of her?" The Joy shook her head as she put the ball containing the feral on a tray beside the desk.

"Since she's a uncommon Pokegirl, you'll be getting 18,700SLC for her. Is this okay?" Casey nodded and handed her his Pokedex. The Joy started the transaction then turned to Naruto. "Do you have any Pokegirls to sell Mr. Kujaku?" Naruto handed her the two Pokeballs that contained the ferals.

"They're a Flowergirl and a Ulupi. The Ulupi was with the Naga, hence there might be a chance she's more attracted towards females instead of males." Naruto said to the Joy. The Joy nodded and placed the balls in the tray and started typing on another computer. A short while after, the transaction was complete and Casey was handed back his Pokedex. The Joy turned to Naruto and asked for his Pokedex.

"Since the two girls are uncommon, you'll be getting 37,400SLC. Also, since these were Pokegirls on the bounty list, you'll also be getting the rewards for each girl. But, if you accept the rewards this means that you've signed up for the bounty system. Is this okay with you?" Naruto nodded and watched as the Joy started the transaction. The Joy went into another room behind the counter and left Naruto alone with Casey, who was sitting in one of the booths watching tv. After a few minutes, the Joy returned to hand Naruto the equipment to set up a tent and ten Greatballs. "The transaction is complete and your girls are healed up and ready to go." Naruto took his Pokegirls and called Casey over to grab his girl. Casy took his girl and looked at Naruto.

"I'm going to call it a day and just stay here for now. See ya later." Casey said in a hollow tone and hurried to his room, leaving a confused Naruto at the counter. With a sigh, Naruto turned on his Pokedex and checked to see the updates on his file.

Name: Naruto U. Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

-Harem-

Celcia: Harpy, Level 14

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 8

Mephitits, Level 9

Naruto was surprised to see that Celcia was two levels higher then she was before. Plus, it only took Gwendilon one battle to level up. This was very good news to Naruto and, hopefully, this was a sign of good fate in how he was training his harem. Naruto left the Pokecenter and headed out the east exit to Costal Town and released Gwendilon and the Mephitits. The newest member of the harem stretched out her back in a cat-like manner and yawned in a cute way before smiling at Naruto.

"Hello master. Mephitits is happy to see you." she said this with a happy tone in her voice. Gwendilon looked at her before turning her gaze to him.

"My queen, who is this Pokegirl?" Gwendilon asked as her eyes moved from Naruto back to the Mephitits.

"Gwendilon, this is the newest member of the harem. Her name is Margaret. Margaret, Gwendilon is one of your harem sisters. So treat her with respect and help her when needed okay?" Naruto said to Margaret, who smiled.

"Mephitits is now Margaret and I understand you perfectly master. What are we doing out here master?" Naruto smiled slightly at the term we.

_'It's great to see that she's using first and second person pronouns. This means that she's getting out of taming shock sooner then I predicted. Then again, this seemed to happen to Gwendilon as well.'_ "We're going to be finding ferals in order to make some cash on them, as well as train you two." Naruto said as he reached into his pokepack and pulled out the second Fruit Lure he purchased yesterday. "Now, we're going to go and put this Fruit Lure somewhere and hopefully it'll attract the near-by ferals so we can attack them."

"Mephitits thinks that's a wonderful plan master." Margaret said, oblivious to the glare that Gwendilon gave.

"As do I my queen." she added before flying up in the air. "If it's okay with you, I'm going to go scout ahead and see if I can locate some ferals for you my queen." Naruto nodded and watched as Gwendilon flew away. Naruto turned to Margaret and signaled for her to follow him, which she smiled as she walked beside him. Not even a few minutes walking alone, Gwendilon returned with a smile on her face.

"Anything to report?" Gwendilon nodded.

"There seems to be some type of canine Pokegirl about three minutes ahead of us my queen. She had black fur and had a brown line from her jaw down to her vagina. Still, I couldn't tell what kind of girl she was. I'm sorry." Gwendilon bowed in front of him. Margaret walked up to Gwendilon and ran her hand through Gwendilon's hair.

"Calm down Gwendilon. You did no wrong. Master is happy with you, right master?" Margaret asked. Naruto nodded and smiled at Gwendilon who nodded her head in return.

"Your harem sister's right Gwendilon. So please get up from the ground." After Gwendilon stood up, Naruto brought out his Pokedex and smiled. "Well, lets go find this feral Pokegirl shall we?"

For the trio, it wasn't difficult to find the feral. The feral was howling and growling at another feral Pokegirl that hid in the tree. The other feral seemed to be hiding in the trees. Naruto was paying more attention at the canine Pokegirl, who seemed about 6'7, had a muscular build on her, soft shiny black fur and a whip like tail that moved every time her eyes blinked. The Pokedex finally beeped and showed Naruto the results of the feral's identity.

HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (canine)

Element: Dark

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed

Role: guard dog, faithful companion

Libido: Average (High monthly)

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat Pokegirls

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks

Attacks: Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x10), Enhanced Speed (x3), Endurance

At the sight of the information, Naruto wore a very devious grin on his face. Gwendilon noticed this and tilted her head.

"My queen are you okay?" Naruto released a chuckle and nodded before turning to Margaret.

"Margaret, could you be a dear and go to the feral over there and you use your Musk attack on her. Can you make a paralysis musk?" Naruto asked her. She smiled happily at his request.

"Of course Mephitits can do that master. Just watch me!" Margaret smiled and walked out of the bushes and walked towards the Hound. The feral turned to Margaret and growled at her as she stretched and turned her lovely ass to the feral. Naruto widened his eyes as he saw a small fog of a slight yellow cloud appear in the field. The feral, due to her increased sense of smell, was teary eyed and was on the ground shaking more then a running Bunnygirl's breasts. Naruto tossed a Pokeball and watched as the Hound was easily captured. As Margaret went to grab the Pokeball, the Pokegirl hiding in the tree fell to the ground also shaking. The feral seemed to be 4'4 with a rich brown fur that was thick on the body, long brown ears, a light brown mane and a decent B-cup breasts. Her tail was wagging like crazy, but Naruto looked at Margaret with a smile.

"Headbutt her then scratch her a couple of times please." Naruto asked, which Margaret happily replied by rushing to the feral and headbutted the feral's head. After five scratches to the face, Naruto threw the Pokeball and smiled as they caught the Pokegirl. A quick beep from the Pokedex caught his attention. _'Hm, not much of a rare girl or anything worth a pretty SLC. Just a feral Eva. Still, some people would like her for her evolutions.'_ "Good job Margaret. Now, lets go find one more feral then we can return to town and do this again. How does that sound you two?"

"That sounds wonderful master/my queen." Margaret and Gwendilon said at the same time, which made the two look at each other. Margaret smiled at Gwendilon who found herself frowning instead.

About an hour later the trio were watching a horny, feral Charmanda grinding her clit against a heavily burnt Neigix. The Neigix in question was being pressed against a battle scarred tree with the Charmanda's tail wrapping around her waist, giving her a constant burn as the Charmanda kept kissing the Neigix. Every time the Charmanda squeezed the slightly bruised breasts with her red hands, the Neigix winced in pain. Hearing this, the Charmanda dug her claws into the Neigix's breasts, which made the Neigix let out a painful scream before she was forced to kiss the Charmanda again. While this scene happened, Margaret turned to Naruto with a sad look on her face and pouted.

"Master, we shouldn't let this happen to that poor feral! Can we catch the Charmanda master?" Margaret asked with worry in her voice. Gwendilon looked at Margaret before turning to Naruto.

"I'll follow any choice you make my queen." Gwendilon said before returning her attention to the taming in front of them. Naruto smiled at their answer before releasing Celcia from her Pokeball. Celcia blinked a couple of times before looking around.

"What are we doing back out in the forest? Are you in trouble with another horde of vulpine-related Pokegirls Naruto?" Celcia asked Naruto. Naruto pointed at Celcia and then pointed to Margaret.

"Celcia, this is Margaret. She's the newest member of the harem. Margaret, this is Celcia. She's the first of your harem sisters. Now, I want you, Margaret, to go in there and use Quick Attack on the Charmanda. Celcia, you're going to use Feather Suriken on her while Gwendilon will use her speed and act as a diversion by using Sting on her every now and again. After that continue as you deem fit until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly my queen." Gwendilon said. Margaret smiled happyly and nodded while Celcia nodded in agreement.

"Then go now." In just about a flash, Margaret rushed to the unsuspecting Charmanda and slammed into her back before doing a back-flip to avoid a claw to her face. Celcia started to shoot Feather Suriken at the Charmanda, which also injured the Neigix. The Charmanda released a powerful Flamethrower towards Margaret, but Celcia managed to grab her and fly away from the flame. Gwendilon started to stab the feral repeatedly with her large stinger before flying away. The feral roared in anger before unwrapping her tail from the Neigix and ran towards Gwendilon. "Gwendilon, fly into the air. Celcia drop Margaret towards the ground. Margaret, use Musk and mix it with the Confusion chemicals." As Naruto said this, Gwendilon managed to dodge a slash from the feral's tail yet managed to stab the feral in the tail with her stinger before fleeing into the air. Celcia lowered herself towards the ground and landed Margaret on the ground before rushing to the Charmanda and started using Feather Suriken. The Charmanda responded with a Flamethrower, which disintegrated the feathers. Celcia used Gust against the oncoming flames and smiled as the fire was repelled towards the Charmanda.

"My Queen, I have the Neigix and laid her a few feet near you. Please try to heal her as much as you could." Gwendilon said, which surprised Naruto since he didn't expect for her to do such a thing. Naruto pulled out the P-Med filled with basic medicine and started using it on the Neigix. When he heard a scream, he turned to see a slightly purple fog filling the area. Margaret giggling like a school girl, Gwendilon and Celcia staying in the air and the Charmanda shaking her head as she slammed her tail into the ground.

"Celcia, Feather Suriken. Gwendilon use Dash and Rapid Sting around her shoulders." Gwendilon flew down towards the feral's head and stabbed her in her right shoulder while Celcia shot more feathers into her chest. After a few minutes of this, and the occasional Quick Attack and Headbutt from Margaret, the feral finally laid on the ground unconscious. Naruto threw the Pokeball at the feral and smiled when he saw Margaret walking to him with the Pokeball in her hands. Gwendilon and Celcia landed near the Neigix and turned to Naruto.

"What are we going to do about her master?" Celcia asked with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto sighed before tossing out another Pokeball and caught the Neigix. Once the ball stopped shaking, the ball dematerialized in front of him.

"Come on, we need to go to the Pokecenter pronto."

(June 10th, 2:45P.M.,300AS)

"Mr. Kujaku, do you realize that you caught a seventh Pokegirl and that girl must either be placed into your harem or given to the Pokecenter since you don't have a storage liscense yet correct?" the Joy asked him as he walked into the Pokecenter.

"Could I actually get that girl out? I only caught it as a gift for my friend Casey." Naruto lied. The Joy smiled and pulled out a Pokeball from a desk droor.

"Here you go. I hope he likes the Pokegirl." with that said, the Joy went to help on another tamer. Naruto walked to Casey's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Naruto walked into the room to see Casey watching something on the tv. When Casey realized who walked in, he smiled brightly. "Hey man! How was the hunting for you? Sorry I decided to not go this time around." Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong by it. Actually, I'm here to let you get a pick out of the ferals I caught today. It's not much of a winning pick though. You can pick between a Hound, an Eva, a Charmanda or a Neigix." Naruto said before placing the Pokeballs on the bed in order. Casey picked up the Hound Pokeball before placing it back down and took the Eva's ball.

"I've always had a thing for normal type girls. Plus, she has so many evolution posibilities that it makes my head hurt. Thank you by the way. I know you didn't have to do this for me." Casey said in a soft tone as Naruto placed the other balls on his belt.

"Not a problem, but you should probably go get that girl registered in your name Casey." With that said, Naruto left the room and went back to the Joy at the counter.

"Did he like his Pokegirl?" the Joy asked.

"Yea, he really enjoyed the girl I got for him. Now, I'd like to sell these girls." Naruto handed her the Pokeballs for the Hound and Charmanda. The Joy nodded and started processing the information for them.

"You do realize that due to the Charmanda is more rare around here then usual, you'll be getting a bit more then what she's worth right?" At this bit of news Naruto widened his eyes.

"How much are we talking?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Well, the combined total would be 89,250SLC. Is this okay for you?" Naruto chuckled before handing her his Pokedex. She blushed slightly and turned her attention to another tamer.

"Excuse me?" Naruto shook his head and turned to see a male tamer about 5'8, black hair and caucasian skin. The tamer wore a long sleeve sweater and jogger pants held by a pokebelt that had four Pokeballs on it.

"Did you need something?" Naruto asked the tamer.

"I'd like to challenge you to a salvage battle. You do know what a salvage battle is, right?" the tamer asked with an annoyed tone. Naruto groaned at the tamer's request.

"Well, I can't deny since you challenged me. So what do you want exactly?" The tamer grinned.

"I want two of your Pokegirls of course! It'll be a two on two battle with the looser giving up two Pokegirls to the winner. Does this sound fair to you?" the tamer asked with a cocky tone.

"Can winner pick out the girls they want?" At this question Jacob nodded. " Then I guess we'll battle in front of the center then." Right as Naruto said this, the Joy returned his Pokedex to him. "Well, shall we start this thing?" Naruto walked a few feet away from the center. When the tamer walked out, Naruto sighed. "So, who exactly am I battling?" The tamer twitched at this response.

"I'm Jacob Smith from Coastal City and I'm about to take two of your Pokegirls away from you! Come on out Navy and Kristy!" the tamer now known as Jacob yelled out as he released his two Pokegirls. The first girl looked very similar to a Charmanda but was taller, had bluish skin, about a large B-cup and sharper claws. Interestingly enough, the tip of her tail wasn't lit with fire. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and watched as the results popped up.

SURFMELON, the Water Lizard Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (lizard)

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: vegetarian, prefers seaweed but can tolerate all land-based vegetables easily

Role: Aquatic counter-warfare specialist

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant

Attacks: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Water Spear, Water Tower, Bubbler, Bubble Beam

Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x2), Superior water maneuverability, thick & sharp claws, water affinity

The second Pokegirl had bright red skin, though the skin itself seemed to be more like armor. She stood at 5'2 with two large pincers covering her hands, as well as most of her body. Her bright orange eyes were glaring at him as she started to foam at the mouth. The Pokedex beeped yet again and presented him with results.

KRABBIT, the Seaside Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human

Element: Water

Frequency: Common

Diet: Fish, Shrimp, Shellfish

Role: Undersea Scouts

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Ground

Weak Vs: Electric, Plant, Ice

Attacks: Bubble, Crabhammer, Water Gun, Bubblebeam, Water Barrier

Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Pressure Resistance, Carapace Manipulation, Enhanced Agility (x3)

As Naruto looked at his opponents in front of him, Jacob grinned in triumph.

"I can see the fear in your eyes boy. You might as well forfeit and let me get my licks at your girls right now!" Jacob yelled out loudly. If Naruto thought that there were not so many people in this town, he was sure wrong. Out of nowhere, the two were surrounded by a variety of tamers, little kids and shop owners. Naruto mentally groaned but smirked at Jacob.

"I will defeat you and be taking one of your girls, believe it!" Naruto responded childishly as he released Gwendilon and Celcia. One of the Nurse Joys walked out of the Pokecenter and turned to both tamers.

"This will be a double battle between Jacob Smith and Naruto Kujaku. This match will be recorded for future references for the public. Are both tamers ready?" when both of them nodded the Joy smiled. "Begin!" Not wanting to be taken out first, Naruto responded first.

"Celcia, Mach Breaker towards the Surfmelon. Gwendilon use Rapid Sting on the Krabbit." As quick as he said this, Celcia flew high into the air as Gwendilon brought out her rear stinger and flew towards the Krabbit named Kristy. With widened eyes, Jacob brought himself out of his state of surprise.

"Navy use Water Tower on that Harpy and Kristy use Water Barrier to protect yourself then respond with Crabhammer!" Navy forced her right hand into the ground and looked up at Celcia. Suddenly, a large tower of water formed in front of Celcia. Kristy stopped foaming at the mouth in order to release a wall of water from her mouth. Naruto; however, kept on smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Gwendilon use Quickturn and use Berserk Sting." Celcia dodged the water tower that appeared with her target still on Navy when another water tower appeared to intercept her. Gwendilon, on the other hand, flew right in front of Kristy's face and literally spun around in a clockwise motion before forcing her stinger into Kristy's back. Kristy grunted before grabbing Gwendilon by her torso and threw her to the ground. Before Gwendilon landed on the ground, she used Blur to get into the air quickly and stay out of Kristy's grip, which left a bruised imprint of her claw.

"Hahaha! As long as your girls can't touch mine it will only be a matter of time before your girls are weak enough for mine to beat! Kristy use Watergun!" Jacob yelled out with a grin. Naruto watched as Kristy took a deep breath before widening her eyes at Gwendilon.

"Gwendilon, get out of the way and use Sting on Navy!" Naruto said as Kristy released the burst of water from her mouth. The attack struck at Gwendilon's legs, but Gwendilon managed to avoid most of the damage.

"Navy keep them both away with Bubblebeam!" Navy jumped away from Gwendilon's sting and released a barrage of bubbles towards Gwendilon. Gwendilon dodged the attack as Celcia managed to slam into Navy's back. Navy was sent face first into the ground, but the shock wave from the Mach Breaker managed to push Kristy further away from the duo.

"Hold that tail down with one of your legs and use Fury Swipes on her back! Gwendilon, use Blur and Rapid Sting at Kristy!" Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Jacob was grinding his teeth together before shaking his head.

"Make sure that Buzzbreast doesn't hit you Kristy! Navy, get her off of you!" Jacob yelled out in anger. Kristy turned her head to Jacob and foamed at the mouth.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing over here!" she yelled out before spitting out another barrier of water in front of her. Gwendilon blurred around Kristy and spun in a counterclockwise motion before forcing her stinger into Kristy's back as much as she could before barely dodging another Crabhammer.

As Navy kept on struggling to get Celcia off of her back, Celcia dug her talons into Navy's tail, causing her to stop moving and scream out in pain. This outburst was all Celcia needed to start slashing at her shoulder joints. The thick blood on Celcia's claws made Naruto's cock start to harden, making him think of his claw fetish. It could be him that those claws would be digging into without mercy or the talons forcing their way into his legs. Another scream from Navy brought Naruto oout of his thoughts and made him focus on the battle at hand.

"Oh, come on you two! What are you doing? You've been in worse situations and got out of them quicker then this!" Jacob stated, which caused his face to turn red. Kristy stopped moving and turned to Gwendilon with foam splashing out of her mouth. Before Jacob could say anything, Kristy ran towards Gwendilon with her claws pinching and active.

_'Is this the effect of the Berserk Sting from earlier, Jacob yelling at her, or a combination of the two?'_ Naruto thought as he watched Gwendilon dodge the Crabhammer attacks. "Celcia, pick up Navy by her tail and try to swing her into Kristy! Gwendilon, keep dodging and Blur when you need to!" Both Pokegirls turned to each other and nodded to a silent plan of their own. Gwendilon started moving towards Celcia, who placed both legs on Navy's tail and gripped it as tight as she could. Not only did this make Navy scream out in agony, but it helped Celcia fly up and dash towards Gwendilon.

"Navy, do something! Anything at this moment!" Jacob was sweating profusely before witnessing Gwendilon suddenly blurring out of the way as Celcia tossed Navy into the unsuspecting Kristy. The heavy, bloody body of Navy collided into the surprised Kristy. The two Pokegirls fell onto the ground and stopped moving. Celcia and Gwendilon stood next to each other, trying to catch their breath as they watched their opponent's unmoving bodies. Slowly but surely, Navy's body was roughly pushed to the side. Kristy was soon standing, her armor mostly cracked as well as her claws. She started walking towards them, bubbles dripping off her chin as her eyes were widened in anger and rage. Kristy; however, slipped on one of the water puddles and fell face first into the ground. This time, she didn't get up. Once one of the other Nurse Joys checked on both Pokegirls, the referee focused her attention back to the tamers.

"Due to Jacob's Pokegirls being knocked out, tamer Naruto Kujaku is the winner of this salvage battle!" as the Joy said this, the crowd were cheering as were Naruto and his Pokegirls.

"You two were fantastic out there! I'm so proud of you!" Naruto exclaimed in joy as he kissed Celcia and Gwendilon and gave them a playful slap on the ass. A deep cough caught his attention and made him turn to see two Joys holding Jacob by his arms.

"Jacob here was trying to escape during your celebration before you could claim two of his Pokegirls." the Joy on the right said in a angered tone.

"So here's his Pokedex and take your pick at his Pokegirls." the Joy on the left stated as she gave him Jacob's Pokedex. Naruto looked over the information on the Pokedex and was intrigued at what he saw.

Name: Jacob Smith

Age: 19

Residence: Coastal City

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

-Pokegirls-

Squirt: Squirtitty, Level 10

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 13

Kristy: Krabbit, Level 14

Sunny: Chikotit, Level 25

As Naruto looked at this, he grew confused at what he was reading. Still, Naruto looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"I think I'll take his Surfmelon and his Krabbit." When Naruto said this, Jacob starting laughing with a wide smile on his face.

"I can't believe you didn't take my strongest Pokegirl! Not only that, but you took the two most problematic Pokegirls from my harem! That was a very stupid move on your part you fool." Jacob stated as he looked at Naruto. After taking the Pokeballs that held the new girls, he glared at Jacob.

"I didn't pick her because I really don't need a Grass type on my harem. Plus, I wouldn't want a Squirtitty on my harem since they're just too common now in days for my tastes." Naruto recalled Gwendilon and Celcia before walking past Jacob and the two Joys. He stopped half way and turned to Jacob. "I hope we can meet again Jacob. I would love to defeat you with the very girls that you talk so bad about." With that said, Naruto left the trio. _'Now I must head to the Pokemart to buy some things.'_

-(Author's Notes)-

So, how was it? I can understand if it's not exactly like the everyday Naruto influenced Pokegirl story; but, that's what I wanted to write. I'm not saying that writing a story of Naruto leaving his own world into the world of Pokegirls either by mistake, the effect of a jutsu or even by his own choice. I ultimately preferred trying things from a more interesting starting point. Also, I do apologize for any future spelling, specific words, or Pokegirl facts that I fail to correct. Also, I do apologize for the extra spaces in the Pokedex entries. This is the fault of the spell check plus my lazy attitude when it comes to to actually fix the entry completely.

Yes, Naruto has a thing for sharp things. The sharper, more natural, or more deadly looking is better for him in my story. I figure if every tamer has their own little quirks then why shouldn't this one? Well, I'm open to flames, suggestions and even a complement or two in order to get inspiration for this story as well as new ideas for future chapters. Also, Naruto's harem is already big and its only the first chapter, but each girl has its importance for the plot. Also, I don't own anything of the Pokegirl world, the creatures or even any titles related to it. This story might as well be considered AU and be taken lightly. That, my readers, is my disclaimer.

Character info:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 138,650

-Harem-

Celcia: Harpy, Level 14

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 10

Margaret: Mephitits, Level 9

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 13

Kristy: Krabbit, Level 14

-Ferals-  
Neigix, Level 12


	2. Chapter 2

(June 11th, 10:22 A.M.,300AS)

For Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku, his first few days were going much better then he ever would of expected. If anyone were to ask him why, he would of told him of his luck at catching ferals, the teamwork between Celcia, Gwendilon, and Margaret is much better then he honestly would of thought, and he won his first Pokegirl battle yesterday.

'_If that Jacob would of used that Chikotit yesterday, I would of most likely been on the loosing end of the battle._' Naruto thought as he blinked at the peacefully sleeping Gwendilon. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he slowly stood up and turned to see Celcia with her head out of the room's window. She turned to him and smiled kindly.

"Good morning master. Did the morning breeze wake you up?" Celcia closed the window and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto shook his head and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Actually I need to go make a call to my folks back home. Would you care to join me?" Naruto asked her, but the girlish smile on her face was all the reply he needed before heading to the computer in the room and started typing. After a few minutes, the screen showed Naruto's father with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Naruto, well this is quite the surprise. I figured your mother and I had about another week or two before you'd be calling for us to take you home." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the screen before chuckling.

"Oh haha dad. I was actually calling to see if you and mom wanted a Neigix. I've been catching ferals and selling them to the Hidden Bra Village but figured that you'd want to keep her. So, you want her?" Naruto was suddenly pushed out of the way by Celcia.

"Jeez, you're always serious when it comes to ferals, yet so calm when it comes to the regular topics. Hows the ranch been without this knucklehead over there by the way?" Naruto's father smiled at Celcia before laughing.

"Ah, Celcia! It's so good to see you still setting Naruto in place. Everything has been peaceful over here actually. There hasn't been much sightings of vulpine related Pokegirls as well, which must mean that you've been fighting some haven't you?" at the question Celcia nodded.

"It was only one Kitsune, though I will admit, she was a tricky one that got away from the battle. Not only that, but Naruto here practically got himself a full harem now thanks to some jerk from Coastal City that decided to challenged him to a salvage battle. The worse thing about it is that he didn't care about the Pokegirls that he lost! I can't stand tamers like him!" Naruto turned the screen to him and sighed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that things have been doing well ever since I left the ranch. Things have been going fantastic for me on my end. Not only did I win my first battle, but I also made a new friend as well." as his father was about to reply, he was pushed out of the way by his mother, who smiled at him.

"Naruto! I'm so glad to see that you're okay! It's been two days since you left and I've been worried sick about you! Do you know that it's a bad thing to worry your own mother like that?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his mom's reaction.

"I'm sorry for not calling any sooner but I've been busy with my journey. Well, like I was asking dad, do you guys want a feral Neigix? She's healed up and ready to go." Naruto's mom smiled and turned to his father.

"You know what to do Naruto. Place the ball on the slot and send her to us. Dearest, could you please go and wait for the Pokeball?" as Naruto's father was about to speak, Naruto saw his mom cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner. "Please don't make me repeat myself dearest."

"I'll be right back Naruto." Naruto and his mom chuckled as they watched him rush out of the room. Naruto placed the Pokeball on the transfer slot beside the computer and sent it to them. After taking a breath and hearing his father saying that the transfer was a success, Naruto's mom returned her focus to the screen.

"Sorry about that you two. It's been a long time since we had a Neigix here believe it or not. Remember son, we'll take just about any Pokegirl with the exception of some of the menace Pokegirls. So, how's the Hidden Bra Village? Your father and I have never been there." Naruto shrugged at the question.

"It's peaceful over here. There aren't that many tamers passing through lately, which is odd in my opinion. I thought this was a major passing route to Polass and Coastal City?"

"Why yes it is Naruto. I think it's just because of the summer season that mainly the tamers are trying enjoy it at the beaches instead. Are there any ranches instated there?" Naruto just shook his head no. "Oh my, that must not be so good for the soon to be tamers in that town. It's good that you've been helping out around there. Our little savior."

"More like our little hell raiser." Naruto's father said as he returned to the screen. Naruto's mom hit him on the top of the head with a peaceful smile.

"I think your father and I need to talk for a while son. Call us soon okay? Love you." Naruto's mom blew a kiss before ending the conversation. Celcia turned to Naruto with a giggle.

"I see that your dad hasn't changed at all." as she said this, Gwendilon yawned from the bed and looked at the two.

"Good morning my queen, Celcia. What are you two doing?" Naruto smiled and walked away from the computer.

"Nothing much, just planning our next move. I believe we should find some more ferals and bring them to town. Maybe some ground, or a few flying types. What do you think Celcia?" Celcia turned towards Naruto with a nod.

"That sounds fine master; but, there's a problem with that plan master. Wouldn't it be too problematic now to just go and catch ferals with a close to be full harem?" Celcia asked.

"What our queen wishes must be done without question." Gwendilon said as she picked up Naruto's Pokepack and handed it to him.

"Thank you Gwendilon. Besides, it's not so bad if I can get Casey to come with us. Plus, I might just give the spare balls to the girls that won't be attacking so they can catch the ferals. If it doesn't work then oh well." Naruto said as he started to get dressed. He wore a light blue shirt, a pair of jeans and his Kunoichi-standard sandals. After placing the belt on, he brought out the girl's Pokeballs. "Okay, now it's time for you two to return to your ball for a little while, okay?" Gwendilon nodded, but Celcia shook her head.

"Knowing your luck master, you should have at least one of us out with you at all times." Celcia said with a serious tone.

"Look, I know what I'm doing Celcia. You won't be in your ball for long anyway." Before Celcia could say anything, she was sent back into her ball. Once he left the room, he walked to Casey's room and knocked on the door several times. After a few minutes of waiting, Naruto decided to give up and walk to the counter to the Joy.

"Can I help you Mr. Kujaku?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if my friend Casey left the Pokecenter this morning?" to his surprise, she nodded.

"Why yes he did leave early this morning. He said that he needed to level up his Pokegirls as well as catch some ferals." the Joy said. Naruto thanked the Joy and left the Pokecenter. The streets of the town were more active then they were the past few days that Naruto's been here. Naruto turned to a passing male, who seemed excited for something, and called out to him.

"Excuse me; but, what's going on here?" the man in question widened his eyes at him.

"You're the kid from yesterday! Great match by the way. Any-who, the excitement around here's due to the local fishing contest that happens around here once every two weeks." the man smiled with joy about the topic. Naruto had to hold in the urge to twitch at being called a kid yet again.

"Fishing contest?" Naruto asked. The man almost fell onto his back before regaining his composure.

"You've never heard of a fishing contest before? That's it! As I, Pierre Aqua the Third, I'll take you to the near-by lake and show you the joy of fishing!" Before Naruto could say anything, the man now known as Pierre picked up Naruto and laid him over his left shoulder. "And now we're off!"

"Get me down from here!" Naruto yelled out as he was taken out of town. Those that saw the two could only laugh at Naruto's misfortune.

(June 11th, 10:54 A.M.,300AS)

"And we're here!" Pierre shouted as he dropped Naruto on his head. Naruto rubbed his injured head and glared at Pierre who seemed to ignore him. Pierre took a deep breath of air before exhaling. "Ah, can't you just smell the pure, clean water around here? " As much as Naruto didn't wish to admit it, the large lake was quite beautiful. Some of the kids were on the sandy part of the lake building sand castles while other adults were watching the kids, talking amongst their selves or were preparing for the fishing contest.

"So, why does this happen every two weeks?" Naruto asked. Pierre chuckled at the question.

"Well, it seems to be that there are some ferals in the water that usually want to tame around this time. So, we hold this contest to catch either the victims of the taming, the ones that wish to escape the horny ferals, or the horny ferals. But no matter how strong or weak a Pokegirl, there is no true looser in this contest!" Pierre shouted with joy and tears.

"Three minutes until registration for the contest closes." the official at the registration desk said over the intercom. Pierre grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the desk and smiled.

"My good man! Sign up this young lad for the contest! He's never been apart of a fishing contest. Can you believe such a thing?" As Pierre said this, the man at the desk looked at Naruto.

"Mr. Kujaku correct?" at this Naruto nodded. "You battled quite well yesterday against that other tamer. Jacob was it?. Either way, you've been the talk of the town. I do hope you enjoy this contest." the man handed Naruto his papers as well as a fishing rod with bait. Once Naruto took hold of these items,he turned to Pierre.

"So I got to ask. How does someone exactly win?" at his question Pierre smiled happily.

"You win one of two ways my boy! Either catch the most Pokegirls, or obtain the highest rated Pokegirl in the lake like a very rare Pokegirl!" the man at the desk nodded with the description.

"Pierre here has been a three time winner for catching on the most captured. Mind you, all he cares about is just catching and enjoying the hunt." both men laughed as Naruto sweat dropped at the display in front of him.

"So, is there anything I can't do in this contest?" Pierre stopped laughing and turned to Naruto.

"Yes, you can't use any electric attacks in the lake. If you got to use them, attract your catch to the shore and use it there. However, if you have any water type Pokegirls, you can use them to attract any girls instead of using the rod. Well, I leave the rest to you!" Pierre yelled out before running towards the docks. Naruto turned to the man at the desk and smiled.

"Also, here are your special contest balls. You get a batch of thirty and if you need extra balls you'll need to buy some with your own cash." the man handed him a bag filled with the 'fishing balls', which turned out to be Greatballs covered with a special Pokeball plate so they'd be completely blue with a fishing rod design. Naruto walked away from the registration desk and walked towards the right side of the lake. Surprisingly, most of the contestants were preparing a boat while few were on the docks. Naruto pulled out two Pokeballs and sighed.

'_Well, considering the circumstances, it's better to meet them now like this where they might have some fun rather then later_.' Naruto thought before releasing Navy and Kristy. Both Pokegirls blinked at him before looking around.

"Wait, you mean you picked us instead of that Sunny bitch?" Kristy said as she started to look at his body. Naruto simply nodded at her question.

"I don't really like grass types all that much, truth be told. Still, I actually wanted to ask you two something." Naruto said, making both girls go silent.

"We're listening." Navy said in a business like tone.

"Okay, I know we haven't talked and that I just got you, but I wanted to ask if you two would like to help me in this fishing contest. You get to battle in a aquatic element and relax if nothing comes up." Navy widened her eyes while Kristy moved her pincers a few times.

"Wait, you're actually asking us?" Kristy asked as she bubbled at the mouth slightly.

"Yea, I asked. If you two don't want to then I'll let you go back into your ball or just let you relax around here while my other usable combat Pokegirls will do the fighting. I'm just trying to be fair to you two, considering I just won you from your previous master." Navy slammed her back tail into the ground right as Kristy was about to step forward. Kristy was bubbling at the mouth at a fast rate, which meant that she was really angry at either him or at what her previous master said during the battle. Either way, they did not look pleased.

"Don't call that scum a master of ours, past or present!" Navy yelled out and turned to Kristy, who glared at her before taking several breaths to stop bubbling at the mouth. "I'll help you in the contest, Naruto was it?" Navy said with a smile. Naruto returned the smile and turned to Kristy.

"If it's really okay with you, I want to go back into my ball."

"It's okay. There's no harm done." Naruto said before sending Kristy back into her Pokeball. Once he put the ball back on his belt, he looked at Navy. "Would you like to meet most of the harem now, or later Navy?" Navy moved her tail several times before nodding her head.

"I'd like to meet the Pokegirls that I'll be working with Naruto. Also, I'm sorry about Kristy. She was Jacob's first Pokegirl and was his favorite before Sunny came into the picture." This new piece of information surprised Naruto, but he didn't show it.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. But, that's a topic to continue another time. Here are two of your fellow sisters." Naruto released Celcia and Gwendilon. As soon as the duo were released, he noticed Navy wince at the sight of Celcia. '_This might be a problem. Celcia's more or less my alpha and I can't have Navy fearing her._' Naruto thought before he caught their attention with a snap of his fingers. "Celcia, Gwendilon, this is Navy. She's one of your newest harem sisters and she'll be your partner in this fishing contest that we were kindly invited to. Navy, these are two of your fellow harem sisters. The Buzzbreast is Gwendilon and the Harpy is Celcia. Now, to the task at hand." A loud whistle interrupted Naruto before he could continue.

"Yo, Naruto! I'm surprised to see you here too." the group turned to see Casey running to them. On the way, Casey tripped over a rock and fell face first to the ground. Naruto helped Casey up and handed him a tissue to clean up the cut on his cheek. "Thanks man, I guess it's my bad luck again. So, do you have a boat?"

"No, we don't have a boat to use. I didn't have much time to get one, let alone actually think about being here." Casey widened his eyes in horor before he started shivering with a twitch in his right eye.

"Pierre brought you here as well I take it?" Naruto nodded.

"How did you know?"

"He did that to me and about seven others from what I know of. I guess you're number nine. If you want you can take the boat I rented. I kinda got into the flow of things and rented it without thinking straight. I mean, it would of worked if I actually had a water type Pokegirl or a flying type that could be more useful rather then Marie or Jessica. Yes, I named my Eva Jessica. If only I had a Water Stone, but that's a worry for another time." Casey said as he blushed slightly.

"Are you sure I can use your boat? I mean you paid for it fair and square." Naruto asked. Navy grabbed Naruto and shook him in a playful manner.

"Of course he's sure! He said so himself. Besides, we have a contest to win! Good luck Casey!" Navy said happily before dragging Naruto with her. Casey laughed as Celcia and Gwendilon stood there with widened eyes.

"Naruto/My queen!" Celcia and Gwendilon yelled out before following Navy and Naruto in the air.

"My boat's number 34 Naruto!" Casey yelled out until he couldn't hold it in any longer and continued laughing.

(June 11th, 11:09 A.M.,300AS)

"Welcome one and all to another fishing contest!" the man from the desk said. After the small crowd cheered, he continued. "As usual, each contestant is allowed to use any Pokegirl at their disposal to catch any of the ferals in the water. However, any electric Pokegirls or any electric attacks must be used on shore and not in the water. If you run out of Fishing balls or your rod breaks you can buy another batch or a new rod at the boat shack to my left! Remember, there are two ways to win a prize for each category! By the feral being the rarest or by catching the most ferals out there. Either way, have fun today and enjoy the fine weather!" the small crowd roared with cheer as the large clock behind the man changed to 11:10. "With that, let the contest begin!" after a loud buzzer went off, boats and fishing lines were casted into the water.

Naruto's boat was currently near the middle of the water with Navy swimming in the water. Celcia was currently in the air as Gwendilon stayed on the boat. Naruto; however, was shaking with fear in his eyes.

"My queen, are you okay?" Gwendilon asked him. Naruto nodded at her and closed his eyes.

"I'm okay Gwendilon. I just have a fear of large bodies of water." Naruto said as he put the bait on the hook of the rod and tossed the special bait into the water. Navy swam to the side of the boat and smiled at him.

"Thanks for letting me out by the way Naruto. That was nice of you." Navy said with happiness. Naruto nodded and regained his smile and composure.

"It was no problem Navy. Do you feel like attracting a feral up to the surface?" Navy smiled and nodded.

"I'll go and bring you a good one Naruto!" Navy said before diving down into the water. Naruto almost dropped the rod into the water as the boat rocked wildly from Navy diving into the water.

'This will be quite a long contest won't it?' Naruto thought as he tried calming down again. A few minutes later, Naruto's fishing lure started shaking. Surprised, Naruto quickly strengthened his hold on the rod and started reeling in the feral. It took a lot of effort on his part, but Naruto finally reeled in the feral with one final pull to the air. Seeing the feral in the air, Celcia quickly took hold of the feral with her talons and pulled out the hook from the feral's mouth. "Celcia, use Mach Breaker to slam her into the ground and quickly follow it up with Feather Suriken. When she's down for the count, use a ball!" Naruto yelled out as he scanned the feral with the Pokedex before it was out of scanning range. Quickly, the Pokedex beeped to show the results.

CATFISH, the Wet Pussy Pokegirl

Type: Animorph, Very Near Human

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: fish and cream

Role: Lifeguards at beaches, swimming instructors, fishers... pirates too.

Libido: Average (High once a month)

Strong Vs: Ground, Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant

Attacks: Bite, Fury Swipes, Kick, Scratch, Slap, Tail Slap, Water Gun, Water Spear, Slick Stroke, Air Recovery

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed(x3 on land, x5 in water), Enhanced Agility (x3 on land, x5 in water), Enhanced Senses (x3), can move on land as well as water, Night Vision, Cold Tolerance, Breathe Underwater

Naruto's eyes widened at the information and was about to grab the paddles to row himself closer to shore but was stopped by the boat shaking. Navy suddenly popped out of the water as another feral Pokegirl rushed out of the water to claw at Navy.

"Tail Slap her towards land Navy!" Naruto yelled out. Navy dodged the slash from the feral and slammed her tail to the feral's face, forcing her away from the boat. "Gwendilon, go to Celcia and help her out. I'm rowing back to shore." Gwendilon nodded and flew to Celcia, who released another batch of Feather Suriken at the Catfish. As Naruto kept rowing to shore, he saw Navy popping out and diving into the water away from the angry feral. '_What did Navy do in order to piss that feral off?_' Naruto thought as he got closer to shore. Once Naruto hit some sand, he jumped out of the boat and rushed towards land. He saw Gwendilon managing to hit the Catfish several times with Rapid Sting before dodging what seemed to be a Water Spear. Celcia used Gust, forcing the Catfish away from the water and more towards land.

"Master, welcome back to land. The Catfish seems to be a decent fighter on land and has been quite the slippery fighter. So, what do you want us to do?" Celcia asked before releasing another barrage of Feather Suriken at the Catfish as Gwendilon rushed forward to use another Rapid Sting.

"Gwendilon, use Stop Sting until she stops moving." Naruto said while he examined the Catfish. She had blue skin with no fur, meaning that she was raised near the lake for her feral life. She seemed to be at least 5'3 with short bright blue hair and a long tail that had horizontal fins on it. The Catfish hissed at Gwendilon and released another Water Spear that Gwendilon managed to dodge, but Celcia was hit and almost fell to the ground. She managed to regain her flight and flew high into the air before diving back down with Mach Breaker. Naruto turned to the lake and saw Navy running to shore as the feral leaped out of the water and nearly landed on Navy, but was catapulted away by a Water Spear to the stomach. The feral landed away from Navy and glared at her with fury. Naruto quickly sent his Pokedex to scan the second feral and tried to keep both battles in his line of sight.

"Naruto, this feral's quite quick on her tail. I think you should release Kristy and have her help." Navy said before releasing Bubblebeam at the feral. The feral managed to dodge the attack and tried to get closer to Navy.

"Move to the water and use Water Spear to push her further into land. The further she is away from water the better!" He watched Navy jump into the water and use Water Spear on the feral, who actually slipped into the attack and was forced onto land. '_Since she's a water type, there's a good chance that she's not use to land. As such, she's having trouble fighting on it!_' Naruto thought before focusing on the Gwendilon stabbing the Catfish with her stinger. The Catfish widened her eyes and yelled out in pain as she was hit by Celcia in the Mach Breaker attack. "Celcia, help out Navy by using Gust on the feral. Make sure she does not go back into the water!" Naruto yelled out right as Navy preformed another Tail Slap to the feral's torso. Strange enough, the feral released what seemed to be a small burst of electricity from her hands. The beeping from the Pokedex made Naruto worry. '_Please tell me that there's an explanation as to why this aquatic feral just showed the ability to use electricity._'

EELARA (aka Sea Naga), The Eel Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (Eel)

Element: Water/Electric*

Frequency: Uncommon (one per body of water)

Diet: Carnivore, prefers fresh kills

Role: Water purifier, Sentry/Guardian

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Ground, Rock, Fire, Water*

Weak Vs: Electric*, Grass, Ice

Attacks: Bite, Crunch, Water Gun, Wrap, Bubblebeam, Water Floor, Whirlpool, Thunder Shock*, Thunder Wave*

Enhancements: Poor Eyesight, Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Amphibious, Enhanced Flexibility, Toxic Blood, Enhanced Strength (x2), Water Purifying

*There is a breed of Eelara that could be called Electric Eelara. They tend to be even more aggressive and dangerous than normal. It makes them even more dangerous on land because Water Floor with Thunder Shock is enough to take out many breeds. It is unwise to try to take her on in her body of water. It is best to try to land lock her first and attack with a grass type. Being Electric, she is not vulnerable to attacks of that nature.

All Naruto could do at this situation was groan at the disadvantage he was now presented with.

'_Fuck! Celcia, Navy and Kristy now have a disadvantage against this Eelara. The outcome of this match might not be pretty.'_ Naruto thought as Gwendilon flew towards Naruto with a fishing ball in her hand.

"I successfully captured the feral my queen. Should I help my hive against the feral?" Naruto nodded.

"Use Rapid Sting on her and make sure to be careful. Tell your hive that the feral's also electric." Naruto said as he released Margaret from her Pokeball. Margaret stretched her back like a feline once again before hugging him.

"Hiya Master! How may Mephitits help you?" Margaret asked with a smile.

"Margaret, I need for you to prepare a Musk of the itchy variety. Once you're ready, tell me and I'll tell you the rest. Can you do that for me Margaret?"

"Yes master! Mephitits can do just about anything for you!" Margaret yelled out before shaking her butt in a very seductive manner that almost distracted him. Naruto quickly returned his attention to the battle and watched as another small burst of electricity appeared around the Eelara.

"Navy and Celcia, fall back and attack from a distance. Gwendilon, keep on using Rapid Sting. Celcia, use Feather Suriken and Gust while you, Navy, shift between Water Gun and Bubblebeam." Naruto said as he watched Gwendilon managed to stab the feral in her back. The Eelara was quite long, with her eel tail and upper body being that of a women. She had dark brown skin and dark gray hair. She had a brow, evil yellow eyes that reminded him of the male hating Naga that Casey attracted yesterday, her jaw that had very sharp fangs that he noticed whenever she yelled out in anger, and a decent size A-cup. While she is quite thin, her arms were even thinner with claws as sharp as her teeth. The feral roared again in anger before the electric charge reappeared around her body in a beautiful show of lightning and bright yellow light. The Eelara released a bolt of lightning at Gwendilon, who managed to dodge it, but found herself getting caught in the feral's Wrap attack. "Gwendilon, use Tri-Sting! Everyone, hold your fire! Celcia, go and grab the feral by her skull and slam her into the ground until she releases Gwendilon."

"Master, I'm ready!" Margaret said.

"Celcia, don't get the feral yet. Margaret, go and release your musk okay?" Naruto kindly asked her. She nodded and walked over to the Eelara and bent over and released her Musk attack. '_I'm sorry Gwendilon, but at least you're not being inflicted with poison._' Naruto thought as he saw the feral start to scratch her skin. Gwendilon started rubbing herself against the Eelara's tail in order to get some release from the itch. The feral released her from the Wrap and continued scratching herself. "Now Celcia!" Naruto commanded as he recalled Gwendilon into her ball. Gwendilon really did deserve some kind of reward for that one. The group watched Celcia grabbing the feral with her talons and flew high into the air before preforming another Mach Breaker to the ground, slamming the Eelara into it. The Eelara kept on scratching herself, causing her blood to pour from various parts of her body as she laid on the ground. Celcia shot some feathers at her before flying to Naruto.

"Can I have one of those fishing balls?" Celcia asked. Naruto handed her two fishing balls and watched her fly into the air and threw one at the Eelara. After a minute of waiting, Celcia flew down and got the ball with a large smile on her face. She threw it at Naruto, who caught it, and smiled. "That was quite the feral. I hope she's what makes us win." Celcia said before Naruto returned her into her ball so she could rest.

"Are you hurt Navy?" Naruto asked. Navy smiled but shook her head.

"I'm just tired; but, I'm happy as well. Just give me a minute." Navy said as she went to the edge of the water and relaxed in the water. Margaret smiled and laid on the ground to relax and enjoy the air.

"We've reached the half hour mark in the contest contestants! You have an hour and a half left to catch some ferals before the contest ends!" the announcer said from the stage. Naruto heard some cheering and turned to see Casey cheering with Marie with a fishing ball in his left hand.

'_I guess he finally caught a girl. That's good to see.'_ Naruto thought with a grin before noticing a blue sphere on the water's surface. "Uh Navy?" Navy turned her head to Naruto.

"Yes?"

"How far can you jump?" Naruto asked. Navy tilted her head a bit.

"I can jump quite far. Why do you ask?" she asked. Naruto pointed to the blue sphere that was floating on the water a few feet to the left of her.

"I would like for you to jump and grab that sphere and bring it to land no matter what. I think it's a Pokegirl." Naruto said with a small grin. Navy turned to him and smiled as well.

"This will be quite fun." Navy said with a chuckle. After she stepped out of the water she took several steps back then sprinted towards the water and jumped. She spun in the air like a pinwheel before moving her hands out and managed to grab the sphere with her right hand. When Navy landed into the water, the Pokegirl, as Naruto suspected the sphere belonged to, was pulled out into the air. The feral had a very surprised look on her face before she was slammed back into the water. Navy and the feral kept on popping out of the water every now and then before Navy swam back to shore as quick as she could. When she finally reached the shore, Navy slammed the feral's head into the ground and stepped on the feral's back before digging the claws on her foot into her back. Naruto couldn't help but applaud at the display.

"Bravo, bravo Navy! What a marvelous display of a show! You are quite the aquatic hunter!" Naruto said in a horrible version of a Britian accent. Navy laughed and took several bows before returning her sight to Naruto.

"So, you were right about her being a Pokegirl. Is she worth the capture?" Navy asked. Naruto scanned the girl and started to read the contents that appeared.

MAREEN, the Watermouse Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (Mouse)

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: prefers shellfish and human style food

Role: sometimes trained by fishermen, most common belongs to watcher or researcher

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant, cat Pok girls

Attacks: Water Gun, Fog Cloud, Tail Whip, Tackle

Enhancements: Fur naturally repels water, transparent second eyelid, light feral state, near perfect recall, digestive system is very efficient, good night vision, Enhanced Hearing (x10), heightened sense of touch.

Special Weaknesses: Often easily intimidated, vulnerable to sleep attacks, low pain thresholds.

At the sudden flow of information Naruto started to twitch. '_How is it that when I don't need the information, the info comes as quick as a snap of the fingers; but, when I need it during battle it takes a minute or two to come?_' "She's a Mareen. She's a uncommon type, but I know a few people that would love to have her as a pet with my parent's ranch." Navy raised her eyebrow at that.

"Your parents own a ranch?" Navy asked.

"Yea, they own the Kujaku ranch in Polass Town. I worked there all my life until a few days ago." Naruto said as he caught the squirming Mareen in a fishing ball. The fishing ball broke; however, causing the Mareen to suddenly pop back into view. Navy grabbed her by the tail and dug her claws into it, causing the Mareen to scream and weaken at the knees. Naruto threw a second fishing ball at her and smiled when she was truly caught in the ball.

"So we have three Pokegirls here. Should we call it quits?" Navy asked him.

"No, but we will take things slower. Since you know Kristy more then I do, do you think I should release her and tell her to relax in the water?" Naruto watched as Navy nodded her head. Naruto released Kristy and noticed that the moment she was released, she glared at him.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to be in the Pokeball?" Kristy stated before getting slashed in the back with water thanks to Navy's tail.

"Oh come on Kristy! You really should relax and enjoy the water. It feels really good." Navy said as she kept splashing water at her. Several more splashes later, Kristy slammed her pincer into the water, splashing Navy with water while foaming at the mouth.

"Okay, I'm going to relax in the water. Happy now master?" Kristy said, stressing out the word master before she ran into the water and dived. Naruto looked at Navy, who wore a surprised look on her face, and gave her a hug.

"Naruto... Your shirt.." Navy started to say, but Naruto silenced her with a simple gentle kiss to her lips. Naruto pulled away and hugged her.

"Do you want to stay in your Pokeball for a while Navy?" Naruto asked her. She gently shook her head and rested his head against his wet chest. The two sat in silence, watching other contestants fishing and battling random ferals for several minutes before Navy sighed.

"Thank you Naruto." Navy said out of no where. Naruto tilted his head to look town at her.

"What are you thanking me for Navy?" he asked her.

"For taking Kristy and I away from Jacob. I know she isn't being so positive with how things are now, but I'm still happy that you took us into your care." Navy said as she rubbed her head against his chest. Naruto smiled and started to rub her shoulders in the embrace.

"Think nothing of it Navy. I'm happy that you're happy with this new change." Naruto said. Naruto and Navy were suddenly forced into the water as something jumped onto Naruto's back.

"Oh master, thank you for letting Mephitits relax and rest!" Margaret said with a smile. Naruto and Navy turned to each other and laughed happily. Margaret saw this and blinked at the two of them. "What's so funny? I don't understand what's so funny!" Margaret yelled out before falling on her ass smiling.

"It's nothing Margaret. It's just that you're so cute with you smile." Naruto said as he helped Navy up.

"Yea Margaret. You really do have a pretty smile." Navy said with a smile of her own. Margaret giggled before giving the two of them a hug.

"Aw, master and Navy are so kind!" Margaret yelled out before hearing a splashing sound. The three turned to see Kristy with her arms behind her back holding some kind of scared feral Pokegirl. The feral kept squirming in Kristy's hold, which must of felt suddenly worse as she randomly screamed. Kristy looked down and sighed before she focused her attention to Navy.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you Navy. You didn't deserve that outburst of anger. Also." Kristy then turned her attention towards Naruto. "I didn't catch this feral as a sign for forgiveness or anything ya know! I just saw this ugly piece of pathetic shit and thought that it might be worth something for the contest. So here." Kristy then released her right claw and slammed the feral into the ground head first before, in a oddly similar manner of what Navy did earlier, preformed a powerful Crabhammer on the girl's back. The girl released another scream before she laid still on the ground. Naruto widened his eyes at the brutality of the strike and threw a ball at the feral. The ball quickly captured the feral and Margaret picked up the ball and handed it to Naruto. Naruto pocketed the ball and watched as Kristy dusted off her claw and returned her sights to him. "May I please go back into my ball now?" Naruto nodded once again and sent Kristy back into her ball. Margaret lightly tugged on Naruto's arm.

"Is she always that scary to people master?" Navy stood up and blushed in embarrassment.

"Kristy hasn't exactly been the most gentle of Pokegirls for as long as I can remember. I'm really sorry that she acted like that. So, what was she?" Naruto scanned the fishing ball and widened his eyes with his mouth gaping open before he started laughing in a crazy manner.

'_Oh this is going to be good._'

(June 11th, 1:00 P.M.,300AS)

"Alright contestants! You only have ten minutes before your time to catch ferals is up! Remember folks, all boats and rods must be returned to their proper place! Also, remember there's a separate prize for each category so try your hardest with both of them! Who knows? The winner might be you!" the announcer yelled out through the speakers around the lake. Naruto spent the most of his time relaxing and eating some fish that Navy caught while she went hunting for a few more ferals. Navy managed to find a pair of Polishags, a Squirtitty and a Starboob that had some fun fondling Navy's breasts before bring captured. Being happy with the eight Pokegirls, Naruto released everyone except for Kristy and told them to relax and enjoy the break.

Celcia kept flying around the general area as well as went over to Casey every now and again to see how he was doing. Margaret was cuddling to Naruto most of the time, which bothered Gwendilon who decided that guarding her queen was fun, and Navy was enjoying the water as much as she could. For Naruto, he was happy with how things were until a few minutes ago when he realized that the contest was almost over. Naruto, after recalling everyone to their Pokeball, walked over to the speaker. The speaker, who turned out to be the man from the front desk, looked at Naruto.

"You're wondering about the fishing balls and where to put them right?" he asked Naruto, who nodded. "Just go to your respected black box and put them in. Just to let you know, you should put your most rare on the bottom so we can cause some excitement and surprise." the man said with a nod.

"So, just out of curiosity, what has ever been the most caught?" Naruto asked the man.

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was 17. That year there was an abundance of Polishag and the rules state that it has to be different kinds of Pokegirls in order to count for the most caught catagory. Why do you ask?" Naruto chuckled.

"I was just wondering since Pierre seemed so excited about the contest. I can see him finding a way to catch a good chunk of girls." Naruto said before the both of them laughed. Naruto walked to his box and placed the girls in the order from most common to the rarest and noticed Casey walking to his box. "Yo, Casey! How'd ya do with the contest?" Casey turned to his box and started putting in his fishiing balls.

"I think I did okay. I caught a Starboob that had more fun molesting Marie while Jessica weakened her enough to be caught. The Swimslut almost caught me with her singing and almost made me drown until Jessica knocked me out of it while Marie battled her. The easiest catch had to be the Titacool that washed to shore from a feral under the water. So, how many did you catch?" Casey said as he smiled before wincing slightly from the slap mark that was on his right cheek.

'I guess that was how Jessica snapped Casey out of it.' Naruto thought with a mental chuckle. "We did alright. We caught a good load of Pokegirls and had fun too. Thank you for letting us use your boat by the way." Naruto said. Casey shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I was glad to be helpful to you." he said to Naruto before turning to see Marie walking up with a Pokeball in her hand.

"Jessica got bored and wanted to be placed in her Pokeball. If it's alright with you Casey, can I rest in my Pokeball as well?" Marie asked. Casey nodded and sent her back into her ball before turning to Naruto.

"How do you think Pierre did?" as if he was tempting fate once again, Pierre suddenly appeared beside him and gave Casey a hard slap to the back, which caused him to fall face first to the ground.

"Hello my fellow fishermen!" Pierre shouted as he helped Casey up from the ground.

"Uh... Hello to you too Pierre. How was your bounty of fish?" Naruto asked as Casey stretched his back. Pierre smiled and walked down to his box and started putting in ball after ball. After a minute, Naruto stopped his count at twelve fishing balls.

"Well I guess we know who won for having the most Pokegirls caught today." Casey mumbled as Pierre laughed.

"Fear not my fellow fishermen! I bet one of you two won in the rarity competition!" Pierre shouted in joy as Naruto covered his ears.

"Nope, not me Pierre. My catches were mainly uncommon. What about yours Naruto?" Naruto turned to Casey to answer when a loud buzz over took the area.

"To all competitors with us today! The fishing contest is over! If you rented a boat, please return it to the dock and tie it to a post. If you rented a fishing rod please return it to either myself or the rental shack. Once you're done, put all your catches in your respected box. I hope everyone enjoyed fishing this month!" the speaker yelled out to the crowd of people, who for some odd reason cheered. Naruto, Casey and Pierre quickly got off the stage and waited in the crowd. After the remaining contestants placed their catches in their boxes, the speaker rang the buzzer and caught everyone's attention. "It's time to reveal what was caught by these hard working contestants! Now, lets reveal how much they've caught!" With that said, the black boxes suddenly turned as clear as day. Out of all of the contestant boxes, which there were only twelve there, only Pierres and Naruto's boxes were actually close to being filled. The rest had from one to six Pokegirls caught.

"Woah, eight!

"I can't believe Pierre managed to get twelve!"

"Then again, it is Pierre you're talking about."

Naruto couldn't help but twitch at the contestants and the crowd saying things like that. Then again, he could never not being in the main spotlight.

"Now, lets see what was caught by our competitors!" the speaker yelled out as the monitor above the boxes started flashing through the contestants with their Pokegirls on screen. As Casey told Naruto, he caught a Starboob, a Swimslut and a Titacool. Pierre caught a Starboob, two Swimsluts, one Titacruel, a Whoresea, a Squirtitty, a Starboobie, a Poliwhore, two Polishag, a Pimplove, and a Mareen. The crowd went wild at the list of Pokegirls caught. "I don't believe it! I didn't even know that there was a Pimplove in our lake! I guess that means that we'll have to look harder now won't we people?" the crowd started cheering for Pierre who respectfully took a bow. Even Casey was clapping with honesty.

"He might be loud and painful to the body; but, he does have the skills for feral catching. It makes me wonder how he got so many in such a short time." Casey said with a mix of interest and surprise to Naruto before returning his sight to the viewing board.

"Now, lets all see what Naruto Kujaku caught today! For those that don't remember, he's the tamer that gave the people of Hidden Bra Village a show of a battle. Give this kid a round of applause!" the speaker said, letting the crowd get their cheers in, right as Naruto twitched several times, before continuing. "Lets see. He caught a Catfish, then a pair of Polishags, and a Squirtitty. That's nothing special here, but we still have more to see! There's a Mareen and an Eelara? I didn't even know that there was one in this lake! The last two are a Starboob and... Oh my! I can't believe it! A Pokegirl thought to only exist in the Capital League! Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you, Feeblass!" the image on the screen showed what the common Feeblass would look like, which was not so attractive to Naruto's opinion. Still, the crowd cheered very loudly at the display. Even Pierre was cheering, as well as crying, at the very rare capture.

"My fellow fishermen! I am proud to have fished beside you in this contest!" Pierre shouted before shaking Naruto's hand like a madman. Naruto chuckled nervously before pulling back his injured hand.

'_Man, he is stronger then he looks_.' Naruto thought before he was pushed to the stage by Pierre and Casey.

"Come on Naruto! You don't have all day to claim your prize!" Casey yelled out. Naruto and Pierre walked to the center of the stage and waved to everyone with a smile.

"Congratulations Pierre Aqua the Third and Naruto Kujaku! Since you won the contest for either most rare or the most caught, you get to keep the Pokegirls you caught and do with as you please!" Naruto and Pierre smiled as they placed the balls in their Pokepacks. "Pierre, your additional prize is a Water Stone! Naruto, even though this is your first time being in the fishing contest, you've shown a large amount of dedication and spirit to catching the rarest and the unnoticed. As such, I present to you a, Vixxen?" the speaker said, saying the word Vixxen with confusion. Naruto and Pierre turned to the left and saw that there was one that was crouching on top of the boat rental shack. After a threatening roar, six Kitsunes appeared out of the forest and circled around the shack.

"This is not going to be good, will it?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he released Navy. Pierre shook his head and released a Squirtitty.

"No, but this will sure be fun." Pierre said before he watched as the Vixxen released an alluring pur. The Kitsunes rushed towards the group, ignoring the release of a variety of aquatic Pokegirls from the other tamers here and watched the the battle take place. Before Naruto knew it, his ears started ringing painfully. Navy turned to him with concern.

"Are you okay Naruto?" she asked with concern in her voice. Pierre turned the opposite way and looked around.

"Shela, use Water Gun to the surrounding area." the Squirtitty known as Shela released a large burst of water that surprised Naruto not because of the size of the attack, but because of what it revealed.

"It's the Kitsune from before!" Naruto yelled out, which placed Navy on guard. The Kitsune grinned before rushing towards Naruto faster then he expected. "Use Water Spear to keep her at bay! If she gets too close dodge and use Fury Swipes!" Navy took a breath before releasing several quick yet powerful bursts of water towards the Kitsune. The Kitsune managed to dodge the attacks by leaping into the air. Navy punched her right hand into the ground and grinned.

"Try to dodge this bitch!" Navy yelled out as a sudden tower of water appeared and slammed into the feral. The feral flew higher into the air before landing into the crowd of tamers that were continuing to battle the other Kitsunes. Pierre smiled and started laughing and gave Shela a high five. Navy stood up and turned to Naruto.

"What was that all about?" she asked him. Before he could reply, two more ferals appeared in front of them. The first was a Vixxen, as she basically looked like a brighter, bigger bust Kitsune with a slightly larger mane. The second feral seemed to be a larger Vixxen with long slender legs, a CC-Cup and a long bushy tail. Naruto started scanning the two with the Pokedex right as Navy and Shela used Water Gun on the two ferals. The two ferals released a large, long flame at the Water Gun attacks.

"Darn it! Their Flamethrowers are putting us at a stand still!" Pierre yelled out as Naruto's Pokedex beeped in.

'_It actually went faster then last time we had to fight a feral._' Naruto thought before turning to the Pokedex.

VIXXEN, the Fornicating Fox Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (vulpine)

Element: Fire

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: omnivore

Role: Taming assistant, foundry workers, melting snow off pavement

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Flamethrower, Tackle, Wrestle, Ignite, Burning Hands, Warm Embrace, Flame Sniper

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Fire Resistance, Quickness

FOXX, the Voluptuous Vulpine Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (vulpine)

Element: Fire

Frequency: Rare

Diet: omnivore

Role: sex machine, seduction

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Flamethrower, Fireball, Fire Spin, Flame Sniper, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Tackle, Wrestle, Sex Attack 1, 2

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x6) and Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x3)

'_God dammit! What did I ever do to be a damn magnet to these foxes?_' Naruto thought with a frown. Navy slammed her foot into the ground and grinned as another Water Tower slammed into the ferals. "Look out!" Naruto yelled out. Navy turned to see both ferals running towards her. "Navy, Water Tower on yourself!" Navy slammed her foot into the ground again, instantly covering herself in the tower of water. The ferals turned to Naruto and started running towards him.

"Shela, Water Gun on the Vixxen!" Pierre yelled out as he pointed to the Vixxen. Shela released a burst of water onto the Vixxen's back, which made her scream out but only slowed her down. Naruto ran towards the docks, listening to the steps of the two ferals that were following him, until he reached Casey's boat and untied it. The Foxx released several small, but quick fireballs from her hand to the docks. As the flames caught the dock on fire, Naruto jumped into the boat and started rowing away from the shore. Navy, seeing what Naruto was doing, rushed towards the lake until the Kitsune Naruto remembered released a Ember attack towards her.

"Hey, Kitsunes! If you want me then you got to come get me!" Naruto yelled out as he kept on rowing. All of the battling stopped as the Kitsunes turned towards the lake. The Two Vixxens and Foxx raised their hands and formed large fkames around them.

"Quick, they're about to attack Naruto!" Casey yelled out as Marie rushed to tackle one of the Vixxens only for a Kitsune to take the blow. Navy managed to get past the Kitsune by using a Water Spear to propell herself into the air and dived into the water. When Naruto saw Navy do this, he was surprised and didn't expect for the waves caused by her dive to shoot him out into the air.

'_No! I can't go through that once again!_' Naruto thought as his body shook in fear. To him, it seemed as if his fall was slowing down. He noticed that his body started to feel warm; but his feet were felt as if they were on fire. 'I_ can't drown again.... I will not drown again... I will not go through that ordeal once again!_' For some odd reason, Naruto's stomach started to feel very funny. It was as if he was going to throw up, but his head was hurting as much as his feet.

'_Puny human..._' a deep, tired voice spoke. The voice seemed more like a soft spoken whisper to Naruto. '_It seems like I must help us once again you pathetic waste. He would be so ashamed of you._' The voice said. Naruto felt the burning sensation intensify all over with a bright red energy starting to cover his eyes. Before Naruto knew what happened, he screamed as the world around him went black.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he looked to see himself surrounded by a healthy green forest. The birds were chirping happily and there were several rabbits hopping around the trees. Naruto stood up from the ground and saw a single path faced in front of him.

'_I wonder where everyone is?_' Naruto thought as he took in several breaths. He started to remember the battle and the events that followed after.

"Naruto..." he widened his eyes at the call of his voice.

"Hello? Where are you?" Naruto called out only for him to hear a chuckle in return.

"Follow the path Naruto... the jailer..." the voice spoke, pausing into a light fit of chuckling. Naruto glared at the path in front of him.

"Who are you!" he yelled out.

"Hurry..." the voice paused once again. "The...is coming for me!" hearing the fear in the voice, Naruto started running down the path. The trees around Naruto started to blur together as if Naruto was being spun around. He noticed that the green around him was starting to be replaced by shades of gray. The scent of fire and ash started to fill Naruto's nose before Naruto stopped at the scene in front of him.

"Please....Protect him guardian of time and space. Protect him where I know my people shall not!" Naruto watched as a blur of white and yellow handed a bundle towards a short green blur. The strange thing was that the green blur seemed to bring him to peace as he looked at it. The white blur suddenly fell to the ground and the green blur turned towards Naruto and launched a dark blue beam that turned into a glowing circle.

"Farewell...." the green blur said in a soft, peaceful tone before walking into the circle. A bright light occurred before the circle was closed forever. Strange enough, a woman stood where the two blurs were only moments ago. The more abnormal part was that he could actually see her clearly. She seemed to be a few inches taller then him with tan skin. Her long red hair went down to her thighs with two bangs going down to her large, uncovered breasts. Her flawless skin seemed to glow in the bright sunlight, but her eyes were kept shut.

"It's finally nice to meet you Naruto." the woman said. Taken by surprise, Naruto almost lost his balance.

"Waah! How do you know who I am?" Naruto asked her, though all he got was a wave of her right hand.

"Come, sit with me Naruto. There is much to discuss." as she said this, a large boulder rose from underneath her. She sat at the tip of the large boulder while Naruto sat on another boulder that appeared.

"Who are you exactly?" Naruto asked. His voice was filled with interest as well as worry. As if the woman sensed this, she chuckled.

"You have nothing to worry about boy. I merely wish to help you. I'm...." Naruto tilted his head at the last part.

"Wait, could you say that once again? I couldn't hear your name." at this, the woman's eyes widened slightly before returning to their calm state. Naruto was actually able to tell that her eyes were a hypnotic crimson red.

"My oh my. It seems like you can't hear my name yet. Such a shame considering you deserve to know the truth Naruto. Like how your body is currently flawed and why you keep on attracting those intriguing girls to you. What did you call them specifically? Kitsunes I believe were the most common that are after you. It's only now that you're attracting their stronger sisters, those Vixxens and Foxxes correct?" Naruto's eyes were widened to a dangerous level at what this woman was saying.

"What exactly do you mean by my body is flawed?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Your body has not been accustomed to your blood flow or the adrenaline in your body. As such, this might hurt you when you are in a state of shock and mix it with you running away from a feral Pokegirl. However, for being such a good, healthy boy up until this point..." the woman paused before looking at him with a smile. "I can activate one of your blood gifts Naruto." at this piece of news, Naruto was literally speechless.

'_A blood gift?, wait, scratch that. She said blood gifts, as in plural! But when the Nurse Joy in Polass Town scanned my blood for any gifts or even blood curses she said I had none. Surprisingly, they said that I was a pure blood human. Still, I wonder how she'll fix my body._' Naruto thought before the trees around them shook.

"Oh, it seems that our little chat must come to a end. I think I'll reward you by fixing your body free of charge this time." as if by magic, she suddenly appeared in front of him. She gently placed her hands around his cheeks and lowered herself to his lips. The kiss forced a flow of pain through his body that made him recoil from her. The woman merely smiled and winked at him as he fell to the ground shaking. "Until next time, my dearest Naruto." the woman's smile was the last thing he saw before he was trapped by darkness.

When Naruto woke up, he realized several things. The first was that he was back in his room at the Pokecenter. The second was that Navy was sleeping with her head laying on his chest. Finally, his eyes and ears were hurting most of all. He noticed the small cracks on the cieling that he didn't notice before as well as heard Navy's calm, peaceful breaths.

'_Was this what that woman was talking about when she talked about my blood gifts?_' Naruto thought as he ran his hand through Navy's hair. She stirred at his touch and turned her head to him before opening her eyes. Her eyes suddenly widened and she released a scream of joy.

"Naruto, you're awake!" Navy screamed which, due to Naruto's stronger hearing, made him wince as she held onto him. Tears started to fall onto his left shoulder as she held onto him. "I'm happy to see that you're awake Naruto." she mumbled in a soft tone. Naruto kissed her forehead and held onto her.

"I'm sorry Navy. I didn't mean to make you or any of the others worry about me. What happened anyway? I remember falling towards the water and passing out." Naruto asked. Navy pulled away and looked at him.

"Well, this giant tidal wave formed and sent you, me, the boat and a couple of ferals onto the shore. Then I looked up to see you facing the ferals and told them to leave. I never heard your voice in such a cold way Naruto. It was a total surprise for me. But the larger surprise was when they actually obeyed you and left! Then you passed out and fell on top of Casey, who was hit by a washed up feral. They're trying to figure out what caused that tidal wave at the lake; however, as they're not sure which feral caused it at that moment." Navy said as she wiped her eyes of tears. Naruto held her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Thank you for being by my side Navy. Where are the others?" Naruto asked. Navy pointed to the belt that was on the chair.

"They haven't been out yet Naruto. It's my fault actually. I wouldn't let anyone touch your stuff and I don't know how to use a Pokeball. Let alone open one." Navy said with a frown. Naruto kissed her gently and pulled back to smile.

"You did nothing wrong Navy. I thank you yet again for all that you've done for me. " he said. He stood up and went over to his belt and released the other girls. To being released, each girl had their own unique reaction. Gwendilon bowed on her knees in front of him, Margaret hugged him, Celcia decided to hit him on top of his head before joining the hug and Kristy looked at him with a smile.

"What happened while we were in our Pokeballs Naruto?! My lord, I knew that you should of had one of us out with you at all times." Celcia said as she looked at him with a frown. Naruto pouted.

"Hey! In my defense, I'll have you know that I had Navy out at the time! Besides, nothing seriously bad happened. Just a scuffle with a pack of Kitsunes, two Vixxens and a Foxx that wanted me." Naruto said, though he mumbled the last bit. Kristy yawned and stretched her arms.

"Well, care to inform us what happened master?" Kristy said, though she still seemed to stress out the word master. At that point in time, the door opened to show Pierre and Casey walking into the room.

"Naruto, you're awake from your slumber! I'm happy to see you awake and healthy!" Pierre shouted out with a smile. Naruto winced at the level of his voice.

'_Ugh, his output was painful before, it's torture to me now._' Naruto thought before shaking his head.

"Dude, you were asleep close to two days man! Pierre, the Joys here and I were worried about you! Navy here was the most concerned though. I swear, you have yourself a true mother hen here." Casey said with a teasing grin. Navy glared and slapped her tail against his left thigh, causing him to yelp out. "Hey, it's called a joke."

"Well to me it's not funny Casey." Navy said with her glare fixed on him alone. Naruto chuckled and started to pat Navy on her back.

"So, any idea as to when I can get out of this bed and back out into the field?" Naruto asked in hopes of diverting the topic away from Navy. Pierre smiled and gave Naruto a hard pat on the back.

"You may leave whenever they know that you're awake and healthy enough to go Naruto! I think I'll go contact one now! Come, Casey!" Pierre shouted before grabbing Casey by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Everyone except Kristy chuckled at the duo as Naruto sighed once again.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all like this. After the first time, I should of never participated with the fishing contest." Naruto said with his head down. Margaret tilted her head.

"First time? What does master mean by first time?" Celcia placed her left hand on Margaret's shoulder and shook her head.

"It's not your place to know Margaret. It's something that should stay in the past." Naruto shook his head at Celcia as he gently pulled Margaret to him.

"As members of the harem Celcia, they deserve to know." After hearing no reply from her, he continued. "It was about ten years back when my father and I went to Shelaya City to visit Aaron Shields. He and my dad have been friends ever since I could remember. On the way there we camped out near a passing river for the night when my dad told me to refill our canteens. Well, a horny feral decided to make me her next toy and pulled me into the river and took me to her den for taming. I passed out while I was underwater and I was surprised that I was even alive afterwards. After I was used by her, the other ferals had their way with me until my father found me and attacked the ferals with his Joltina. I quickly found out that I was gone for about three days thanks to the feral Beavers that used me. I was afraid of water types and of large bodies of water; but as you can see, I got over my fear of water types." as Naruto finished, he looked up to see Margaret crying, Celcia, Navy and Gwendilon with sadness in their eyes. Kristy, on the other hand, just shook her head.

"I don't see what you have to be so scared of when it comes to water." Kristy said, earning her widened eyes from her harem sisters.

"Kristy, why would you say such a thing?" Navy asked, though Kristy merely looked at Naruto.

"Look, you might as well get over that stupid fear of yours. As a tamer, you'll be catching ferals from practically every place in the world from mountains, caves to the water. So act like my master and get over it!" Kristy yelled out in anger, her mouth covered in bubbles. Gwendilon flew beside Kristy and placed her stinger to Kristy's throat faster then anyone saw.

"Don't you dare treat our queen like that when she's the one that saved you." Kristy's eyes lowered in fury before glaring at Gwendilon.

"Well maybe I didn't want to be saved. Did you ever think of that buzz-drone?" Kristy spat out, her hands quickly shifting into pincers.

"Enough!" everyone turned to Naruto with a Pokeball in his hand. His usually bright blue eyes seemed to be as cold as ice. Kristy, however, was the only one the eyes were focused on. "If you really dislike being with me then you should of told me from the start. I gave you a chance to relax, which Navy and I had to practically bug you to do, to talk with your harem sisters. I know that I'm not the best of people to be your tamer, but there are a lot worse people that would treat you even worse then your previous master. So, either open up to us, tell me that you want out now or the next time you lash out like that to anyone in the harem you're being level fived. Do you understand." the tone in Naruto's voice felt like sharp daggers that were literally being pressed into her soul. After waiting a moment, Naruto raised the Pokeball. "Return." After Kristy was returned to her ball, Naruto stood up and looked at everyone. "I'm heading to the front desk to see about my status. Do you all mind if you go into your ball for a moment?" Gwendilon shook her head.

"I'll do as my queen wishes." Gwendilon said as she bowed in front of Naruto. Margaret pouted at him.

"I don't want to leave master alone, but master does as master wishes." Margaret said with a frown. Celcia and Navy shook their heads.

"I'd like to talk to you Naruto. If that's okay with you?" Navy asked as Celcia leaned against the wall.

"After what just happened, there's no way I'm letting you be alone." Naruto smiled kindly as he chuckled slightly.

"Thank you everyone. You're way too kind on me." with that said and a kiss to Margaret and Gwendilon, Naruto sent them back into their ball. Naruto placed the Pokeballs back onto his belt and turned to Navy. "Now, what did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Well, were you serious about what you said to Kristy?" Naruto nodded his head and sighed.

"She needs to realize the fact of I'm her new master. Celcia and I have worked on the ranch for as long as we can remember Navy. We've seen many tamers, male and female alike, selling us girls just for little things like not obeying a command or not attacking a feral. There are worse people then I out there and if she does what she has been doing then I'm sorry; but, she'll be out of here unless she proves herself." Navy, with saddened eyes, hugged him and started shaking.

"Please, don't send her away. I'll do anything you want in order to keep her in the harem." Naruto started running his left hand through her hair as he rubbed her back with the other.

"She has her chance now Navy. I'll give her a bit of a wide variety of tasks. Still, do you feel as if you're going feral?" Navy shook her head.

"Could I get tamed tonight Naruto?" Navy asked with a small blush on her face.

"Yea, you can get tamed tonight. Now, I need to go and check up on Pierre and Casey. Care to join me?" she nodded, which made him smile. After kindly asking her to get up, he went into his Pokepack and changed his outfit. He now wore a black shirt, a black zip up jacket and a pair of blue jeans with his Kunoichi breed sandals. Naruto heard a loud 'thump' and several groans outside of his room. He turned to see Celcia taping her foot on the ground as she looked at Casey, Pierre and a Nurse Joy on the ground. The three of them wore a foolish smile on their faces as he looked at them.

"Naruto, good news!" Casey started. "You're able to go now!" The three of them stood up with Pierre wearing a large smile.

"Yes! Casey and I took care of everything for you kiddo!" the Joy beside Pierre nodded with a bright smile.

"Yep! I know you'd like to be on your way. So, just travel a bit less and get some more hours of sleep okay?" After Naruto nodded, the Joy clapped her hands together. "Okay! Well, is there anything I could help you with?" Naruto shook his head.

"Actually, I'll be right with you in a few minutes. I need to make a call on the computer."

(June 13th, 3:45 P.M.,300AS)

Naruto was happy to find himself back on the road again with his Pokepack being lighter. Back in the Hidden Bra Village, he sent his Eelara and Feeblass to his parents. The Eelara was sent there for future purposes while the Feeblass was for his mother's own enjoyment. When it comes to his mother, she loves breeding and doing the impossible. One of those impossibilities are to make a Feeblass evolve under seven months. She's always hated their cousin for being the first to actually get a Feeblass. The rest of the ferals, since he didn't need them, he sold them to the Pokecenter and got 81,600 SLC for them. Naruto was happy to see his SLC count rising higher then expected to have so soon in his travels.

For Naruto and Celcia, the walk towards Stalixes City was quite dull. Sadly, Casey couldn't join them since he was bound for training his harem. When Naruto asked him which water Pokegirls Casey kept, he replied that it would be kept a secret until the two of them battled for the very first time. Pierre, on the other hand, wanted to join Naruto on his journey. It was only thanks to Pierre's alpha, a Blastit, that told Pierre to stay in the village.

"Ugh, Naruto! Make something happen!" Celcia groaned out as she did cartwheels in mid-air. Naruto's left eye twitched.

"Hey, it's not like I can make things happen Celcia!" Naruto yelled out, which made him recoil at the same time. '_Wow, I can't even yell anymore without it hurting my ears. Maybe this is a hidden blood curse that woman didn't know about? Speaking of which, I wonder if she's from Vale? I've heard rumors that they have spells that can release a hidden blood gift or curse in a person, but why use it on me?_' Naruto thought as his new found hearing caught the sound of rustling. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and cautiously walked towards the rustling bush. Once Naruto got close enough, something jumped out of the bushes and snuggled on Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Naruto blinked to see a girl about three inches shorter then him. She had bright red hair, tan skin, wore a purple dress with matching shoes and socks that went up to her knees. On her back was a black pokepack and a black pokebelt around her waist. Naruto's eyes widened at her.

"Rebecca? What are you doing so far away from Shelaya City?" Naruto asked before letting her stand on her own two feet. Rebecca was one of Aaron's fellow watchers at his ranch. She looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Naruto..." she took a deep breath. "Viri was stolen the day before." At this news, Naruto nearly dropped his Pokedex on his foot. Celcia flew down from the air and looked at Rebecca.

"What do you mean by she was stolen?" Celcia questioned. Rebecca sighed and took another deep breath.

"Someone attacked Aaron's ranch yesterday and took several girls from us. Truth be told, most of them were worthless; yet, when we discovered that Viri was apart of the list... They sent me out to warn you and your family about the possible threat of a attack." as Rebecca said this, Naruto's widened eyes showed sadness as well as fear.

"We got to head back to the ranch pronto! Have you beel walking this whole time?" Rebecca nodded. He turned to Celcia. "How long do you think that you can fly with Rebecca on your back Celcia?"

"Maybe for about an hour, which would put us a half hour away from Hidden Bra and four hours away from the ranch." Naruto nodded and placed his Pokedex back in his pocket before turning around.

"What are you waiting for Celcia? Get Rebecca and lets get going!" Naruto yelled out. Right as Celcia was about to say something, Naruto started running back towards the village. To Naruto, he felt as light as a feather yet faster then he ever ran before.

'_You're body is currently flawed..._' that was what that mysterious woman told him in the forest. Those words kept on replaying in his mind as he ran.

'_Am I able to go this far thanks to whatever she did to my body?_' At this point, Naruto didn't really care. As long as he made it home before anything bad happened is what he cared about.

(June 13th, 8:27 P.M.,300AS)

Due to Naruto's new speed and endurance, it took Celcia and Rebecca a while to catch up while he waited for them fourty minutes away from the Hidden Bra Village. After the duo caught up to him and relaxed, they rushed towards the ranch with little to no problems when it came to ferals. When Celcia and Rebecca asked Naruto about his new found abilities, he replied "I've been working out."

By the time the trio reached the hill that his the Kujaku Ranch from regular view, it was already night time with the sky being completely dark. For the moment, Celcia was taking a break in her Pokeball while Rebecca was on Naruto's back.

"I don't hear any type of fighting Naruto. I think whoever attacked Aaron isn't here yet." Rebecca said in a happy tone. Naruto shook his head at what she said.

"I don't care. The enemy might have a Witch or another magic type that casted some type of magical silencing barrier around the ranch." Naruto said as the ranch came into view. '_Nothing. No damages, or any sign of trouble. That's good, but just to be sure..._' He sprinted down the hill with determination on his face. However, as he reached to the base of the hill, Rebecca jumped off of him and landed on the ground. Naruto turned to see Rebecca looking down at the ground. "Hey, Rebecca, are you okay?" Rebecca started to chuckle softly before the soft laughter turned into a malicious wave of ill humor.

"It's nothing personal, Naruto, but this is as far as you'll be going to the ranch." in a swift motion, Rebecca tore off her dress to reveal a short black top showing a feast of clevage and a pair of tight booty shorts. On her shirt was a giant crimson 'R' that Naruto knew too well.

"Rebecca.... Tell me this isn't so!" He yelled out only for her to take a Pokeball from her waist and lifted it in a dramatic fashion.

"Come on out and meet someone from your past!" Rebecca whispered with a demonic smile on her soft lips as she released the Pokegirl. The girl stood at 5'7 with dark velvet hair that were held in pigtails. She wore a torn black cloak that did nothing to hide her vampire wings. Naruto's eyes were widened in pure horror as he recognized the girl's bloody red eyes and ruby red lipstick.

"No...NO! This can't be true! It has to be some type of illusion." Naruto yelled out as he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in front of him. The girl gave him a wicked grin, showing him her fangs, and took a bow.

"Good evening 'master'." the girl said, rolling the 'r' in master. Naruto, as much as he didn't wish to admit it, knew who this Pokegirl was.

This girl was Viri, the whole reason that Naruto became a tamer.

---(Author's Notes)---

Oh poor Naruto! Not only has he been betrayed; but, the very girl that he claimed as his first Pokegirl is now working with the enemy! How will he survive this horrid discovery, or will he even survive the next battle at all? All surprises aside, there are some things I wished to point out for this chapter. Yes, from what I tried to foreshadow in this chapter, You-Know-Who is apart of this story as well. To one of my reviewers who was happy with this story starting with him growing up from the Pokegirl world, I'm sorry if this newest development is to your displeasure. As to how Naruto came to be in the Pokegirl world, you'll have to follow the story until the end.

The second thing I'd like to point out is the 'Fishing Contest' I made for this chapter. From what I know of, the Hidden Bra Village is still new with most of the town still attracting tamers and business men from all over the Ruby League. So, I figured I'd add a spring/summer type of event that could be used in future chapters. Plus, it was either that or a regular festival filled with con artists. In a way, it reminded me of the bug catching contest in the Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal series.

Yes, I'm currently using the Team Rockets for now. Naruto's not exactly caring for gym battles and to become the best of the league. So I made him a enemy playmate until the newer enemy group come about.

As you know, I don't own the concept of Pokegirls or anything else that relates to it or the Naruto universe. I'm merely a fanfiction writer who enjoys creating new scenarios. That, my fellow readers is my disclaimer.

Character Info:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 220,250

--Harem--

Celcia: Harpy, Level 15

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 11

Margaret: Mephitits, Level 9

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 15

Kristy: Krabbit, Level 14

Reason for Increase: The fighting in the fishing contest as well as, in Navy's case, fighting with the vulpine Pokegirls.


	3. Chapter 3

---(Chapter 3)---

(June 13th, 8:33 P.M.,300AS)

"Aww, is master disappointed with his special Viri? I didn't mean to make you so sad master." Viri said with a smirk on her flawless face. Naruto shivered with a mixture of shock and sadness at what he was seeing. His whole reason for leaving his family at the ranch, his favorite girl of all times was now his greatest enemy. No, not just his enemy, but his family's enemy as well. He felt himself on the verge of fainting from the sudden flux of information. Viri smiled at him the same smile that made her seem as pure as a Celestial. Now; however, that same smile made his heart crack and his stomach twist in knots.

"Why... Why would you betray us like this? I-I loved you Viri!" Naruto called out with his eyes fixed on her. Viri glared at him and shook her head. She ran her claws up and down in between her breasts before she bent down to show off her impressive cleavage.

"Yea, I know you loved me. Yet, you loved your parents more! Always doing as you were told in the end instead of doing things that you and I wanted to do on your own. Hell, you even let your father send me away; though, I should tell him thanks before I kill him with the very claws that pleased you so well." Viri then wore a wicked smile as she laughed at him. She moved her right hand to her lips and raised her middle finger at him as she swirled her tongue on the finger. Naruto felt his anger rising up to the surface yet couldn't deny the sexual hormones that started to rise within him from her display.

'_She.... She's not the same Viri I know and love. This is a fake! Yea, a fake made in order to trick me! Besides, my Viri is a Goth, not a Vampira yet!_' Naruto thought with an eerie, abnormal chuckle that caught Viri and Rebecca's attention. He looked up at the two with a crazed look in his eyes. "If you are Viri, then tell me how you are a Vampira now when you were a Goth before?" the tone in Naruto's voice was a mixture between desperation and hope. Rebecca preformed a fake cough, which made him turn towards her. She gave him a teasing yet playful grin as she pulled out a black stone from her pokepack.

"I gave her power, just as the rockets gave me power." Rebecca placed the stone back in her pack and shook her head. "Now, it's time to end this talk and get back to the mission. Good-bye Naruto Kujaku. Our friendship was quite fun while it lasted." Rebecca said before she snapped her fingers. Naruto placed his hand on Celcia's Pokeball and started running towards Rebecca. Viri opened her wings and flew to intercept him; but, Naruto pointed the ball towards Viri and released Celcia.

"Mach Breaker on Viri. No mercy!" Naruto yelled out with a emotionless tone. Celcia didn't know whether to question him or to cheer; but, she was going to do as she was told and flew up into the air before slamming down into Viri. Viri winced in pain until she managed to kick Celcia off of her and flew into the air.

"My, my Celcia. It's been such a long time. I'm not too surprised to see you with Naruto. They always liked you more then him didn't they?" she said with a growl as Celcia glared at her. The feathers on her wings seemed to sharpen at the sight of Viri yet again.

"What the hell's happening here Viri! Why is mater telling me to attack you!?" Celcia asked in confusion. Viri merely grinned at her with a wicked presentation of her fangs.

"We're enemies, that's what!" Viri yelled out to her with widened eyes. Viri's wings started moving at a rapid rate before she flew towards Celcia. Celcia flew towards Viri and intercepted her attack with a Wing Attack. Viri decided to kick Celcia in the stomach right when the Wing Attack hit her, sending both girl away from each other.

--(With Naruto)--

Right as Naruto released Celcia, he leaped forward and landed on top of Rebecca. She quickly pushed him off from her only for him to trip her with his right leg. He glared at her with intense rage and hate in his blue eyes. Rebecca couldn't help but be surprised at the way he looked right now. Up to this point in her life, she's never seen him this mad at anything. Naruto, however, didn't wait for her to get up and grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. As a precaution, he tore off her pokebelt and tossed it some where behind him. Rebecca punched him in the face and his chest repeatedly before he pulled away from her to spit blood out of his mouth.

"So you'd hurt your old friend Naruto? How cold and ruthless of you!" Rebecca yelled out to him in a mocking tone. Naruto kept on glaring at her until he saw her reaching into her pokepack. "Did you really think that I only had those Pokeballs on me? As a rocket, we always have at least one back up that's not registered to us! It's our way of being prepared for a complicated situation. Oh you'll love this girl Naruto since she's similar to you." Rebecca said as she released the girl. She stood at 5'6 with a snarl on her face. Her fur was black with a small bit of white in her hair. She had a average B-cup but kept on flexing her claws as if she was prepared to puncture her claws into his skull. The girl widened her surprised eyes before turning to Rebecca.

"Do you know who this is?" the girl asked as she pointed her right hand at him. Rebecca glared at her and pointed her own hand at him.

"Yes, Mi-kay, I know who he is. He's your target for attack! Now attack him with Mana Bolt!" Rebecca yelled out, only for Mi-kay to shake her head.

"I have nothing to loose; but, I'm not causing my breed to loose their goddess reborn." she said, causing Rebecca to twitch.

"Wha-what!" Rebecca yelled out in surprise. Seeing his golden opportunity, Naruto rushed towards Rebecca with a punch aimed straight for her nose when Mi-kay grabbed his hand with ease. The grip on Naruto's hand made him wince slightly a her strength.

'_She's more powerful then her body makes her seem_.' Naruto thought as he looked up at her.

"Please don't do that. I have no intent on hurting you." Mi-kay said, causing Naruto to nod.

"When this is all over I'm taking you with me for questioning Mi-kay of the Nogitsune breed." Naruto released Gwendilon from her ball. "Gwendilon, Rapid Sting on her now!" Naruto kicked Rebecca in the leg, which caused her to yelp in pain and let go of Mi-kay's Pokeball.. Mi-kay tossed Naruto to the side before jumping away from Gwendilon. As Naruto stood up from the ground, he shook his head. '_Strange, I didn't know that she was of the Kitsune line, nor have I ever seen her breed before. Very odd._' Naruto thought until he ran towards Rebecca with every intent on making her pay...

--(With Celcia)--

"Face my Dark Bomb ya damn ugly bitch!" Viri yelled out as she threw a large dark sphere at the ground. Celcia, knowing what that attack does, dodged it by using Mach Breaker to get high into the sky. The bomb collided with the ground, causing large chunks of the road to fly all around the two of them. Celcia smirked and dove to the rubble, causing the shock wave to shoot the large stones at Viri. Viri, on the other hand, roared in anger and released a Dark Blade. The blade was made of dark energies; but, the blade was as long as eight feet. Quickly, she started slashing at the oncoming rubble with dangerous ease. Celcia, seeing her chance, started shooting feathers at her. Viri was hit by several feathers to her upper chest, but the rest were destroyed by the Dark Blade. "Ugh, stay in one place so I can drink your filthy blood you bitch!" Viri yelled out before looking up to see Celcia smirking at her.

"I can see it, you know? So there's no point in trying to hide it any longer Viri." Celcia said, causing Viri to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, what are you seeing oh wise one?" she asked with hate in her voice. Celcia's smirk seemed to increase and evolve into a giggle until she couldn't hold herself from a loud, mocking chuckle.

"Your exhaustion. You were recently evolved; hence, you're not use to your new abilities yet. Not that I expected anything less, mind you. You always rushed to gain some new skill without studying it much. It's most likely why Naruto always relied on me to help with with the more complicated stuff at the ranch while he babied you like his parents did to him." Celcia stated, which caused Viri to glare and yell out at her in rage.

"**SHUT UP!**" Viri yelled out in a dark tone as she flew towards Celcia with her Dark Blade in tact. Celcia released an unstable Gust attack, which not only stopped Viri, but pushed herself away from Viri as well.

"It's sadly the truth. I bet he only gave you the job of being the night watch only so you could feel a bit special. You always wanted to fight or tame yet never did anything to earn it. So, for me, it's no surprise that you wanted to feel like someone important as well. When I really think about it, it makes me wonder what he ever saw in you Viri." Celcia said with her eyes closing. Seeing this, Viri released a quick Dark Bomb towards Celcia. "I was always jealous of you and your very existence. The way Naruto looked at you, laughed and enjoyed himself with you. I wanted that same feeling." Celcia waited until the Dark Bomb got to eye level and jumped before she glided straight into Viri's stomach.

"Ugh!" Viri groaned out as she was forced to the ground. Viri looked up to see Celcia's open eyes. They held so much hate and rage. The very sight of them made her seem feral instead of tamed.

"I can't stand the fact of how you threw away a true life of pleasure and joy for the shit rockets! You are pathetic and **I HATE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE! DIE VIRI AND STAY DEAD TO US ALL!!!**" Celcia roared out over the heavens as her wings exploded with Feather Suriken being shot at Viri. Without much time, Viri couldn't help but deflect the feathers with a Dark Blade in each hand. While this took out many of the feathers, it still wasn't enough.

--(With Gwendilon)--

Mi-kay and Gwendilon stopped at the sound of Viri's painful scream. Mi-kay couldn't help but chuckle and shot a Mystic Bolt at Gwendilon. Gwendilon was hit and landed on her back, but quickly flew into the air and dove towards Mi-kay. Mi-kay chuckled yet again as Gwendilon kept repeating the display over and over again.

"You and Naruto aren't my enemies Gwendilon; however, I will not let Rebecca down and go down easily against you." she whispered before she prepared a Mystic Bolt from each hand towards Gwendilon. Expecting the attack this time, Gwendilon flew under the bolts and spun in a clockwise motion before grabbing Mi-kay by her throat and spun in a counterclockwise motion and stabbed her in the back. Wincing in pain, Mi-kay pulled forward and disappeared from the spot. Gwendilon, not expecting the sudden disappearance, stumbled in mid-air. She suddenly yelled out in pain as she flew into the air, looking down to see Mi-kay several steps behind where she was at. She placed her left hand on her right breast, trying to stop the bleeding as Mi-kay licked her bloody fingers. When she was done, she pulled the finger from her lips with a loud 'pop' sound. "Please don't tell me that you're the silent type. I really wish to hear how the goddess reborn has been. From what I know, he's been fighting his birth right." Gwendilon shook her head at Mi-kay. "Or, at the very least, let me hear your screams of pain. Who knows, maybe my goddess reborn will come to save you and me." Gwendilon suddenly stopped in mid-air and glared at Mi-kay.

"That's my queen you're talking about. No one else shall claim her to be theirs except for me and the hive I happily belong to." Gwendilon said in a irritated tone before she used Blur, which placed her behind Mi-kay. Mi-kay didn't get a chance to do anything to defend herself or escape as Gwendilon wrapped her arms around Mi-kay's waist and pressed the stingers above her breasts into Mi-kay's shoulders. Mi-kay screamed out in pain, but Gwendilon didn't care as she had other plans.

"Stop this! What will the goddess reborn say about your horrid actions to one of his worthy followers!" This almost made Gwendilon stop, but it only made her press her fingers into Mi-kay's sides, causing Mi-kay to grunt out in pain.

"Now then, let me use my stinger on you." with a light, demented chuckle in her voice, Gwendilon widened Mi-kay's legs with her own and moved her main stinger's tip to Mi-kay's pussy. She suddenly forced the stinger into Mi-kay's pussy, causing Mi-kay to scream out as forced her main stinger in and out of her pussy. Gwendilon lifted her head to Mi-kay's ear and gave it a teasing lick. "Neither you, your own queen or your hive will take my queen from my hive or I. That is final." Gwendilon said this in a very seductive tone. She couldn't help but release the scent of her Sweet Honey as she let her stingers do her work. Instead of screams of pain, Gwendilon started to hear moans of pleasure and temptation. This got her very horny as she started moving her stinger with more lust.

--(With Naruto)--

Naruto groaned as he took a kick to his face, but he caught her ankle in between his arm and stepped on her other foot with his left. Smiling at her, he grabbed Rebecca by her hair and headbutted her her several times before grinding his foot on hers. She released a quick scream before Naruto released her other leg and grabbed it with both hands. He started spinning, swinging Rebecca by her leg until he decided to let go. When he released her, he watched as she landed on the ground with her arms out. This would be a grave mistake.

**CRACK!**

Naruto couldn't help but release a morbid, evil laugh that would make any infernal proud as he witnessed Rebecca's arms gushing out blood. Some of her fingers were broken, but her left elbow was forced out of the skin, exposing the bones to him. Naruto walked over to her and grabbed her head. He turned her head towards him.

**CRUNCH!**

"Do you feel this? This sharp sting of pain that's flowing into your face. That pain, as well as the pain in your arms, could never compare to the pain that you've caused me.... You and your fucking need for power." Naruto said as tears flowed from his eyes. When he put his foot down, he saw that he broke her nose and that it was bleeding worse then her arms.

'_This pain that you feel.... They caused it all by their own choice.._' Naruto heard the voice from before. The same voice he heard before he passed out at the lake. '_Make her suffer... Make them all suffer for this misfortune!_' the voice yelled out with a mixture of rage and sadness. Naruto couldn't help but agree as the thought kept on repeating throughout his injured soul.

"Suffer you shall Rebecca... That I will make sure of!" Naruto lifted her up from the ground and tossed her several feet behind him. He released another chuckle as he heard Rebecca scream once again. Once he stopped chuckling, he noticed Mi-kay's ball and picked it up. "Gwendilon, bring her over here!" Naruto turned to see Gwendilon flying towards him with her main stinger in Mi-kay's pussy. Mi-kay was held up by Gwendilon's arms since it seemed that she was not moving at all. "Nice work Gwendilon. Your queen's very pleased." Naruto recalled Mi-kay and placed her ball in his pokepack and told Gwendilon to get Rebecca's pokebelt. Naruto walked to Rebecca, who was trying to crawl away, and stepped on her ass. The sudden attack forced her to the ground, giving him another one of her screams of pain. Naruto took off her pokepack and pulled the Pokedex from her pocket to look over the information.

Name: Rebecca Smith

Age: 21

Residence: Shelaya City

Reigon: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: B

License: Watcher

SLC: 0

--Harem--

Rachel: Omegan, Level 43

Lunette: Moonmaid, Level 45

Viri: Vampira, Level 22

Flora: MoonFlower, Level 41

Naruto couldn't help but release a demented yet depressing chuckle as he put the Pokedex in his left pocket. He pressed his knee into Rebecca's back and grabbed her by her head to bring her closer to him. He couldn't help but find her bloody tears more exciting for the pain that she caused him.

"You should of used Flora or maybe even Rachel against me Rebecca. You would of more then likely killed my harem and me with them before heading to my family's ranch. Instead, you used Viri, which you know is a very, very sensitive topic for me, and betrayed the friendship I had with you two." Naruto slammed her head into the ground once more as he heard some groans escape from her body. He heard someone walking towards his left. He widened his eyes and turned to see Celcia. Her arms were covered in blood from small cuts and a large gash that went over her right shoulder down to her left breast. Her once beautiful wings had no more feathers, yet also dripped with blood.

"I..." Celcia started but shook her head. She grabbed Naruto's hand and helped him up. He turned to Rebecca's body and spat on her head.

"I'll be back for you later." He said in a dark tone before he allowed Celcia to pull him towards what looked like Viri's body. Celcia released his hand and turned away from the body. Viri's head was tilted to the right, Most of her chest had feathers sticking out of her, which would explain Celcia's wings, and her clothes were torn as well as covered in dark crimson blood. Her eyes were closed, though her mouth was opened as if she saw something horrible. Naruto felt himself crying once again as he looked at her body. All the memories of Viri and him came back like the love child of a tsunami, earthquake, tornado and a avalanche.

"I'm sorry Naruto... I should of stopped myself.." Celcia said before she pressed herself against Naruto and cried on his shoulder. He gently held her in a caring manner as he looked at Viri's body.

"Why...Why did you have to do this to us?" Naruto said as he tried wiping his own set of tears. Naruto heard a soft, intake of breath, which worried him.

"Because..." Naruto and Celcia widened their eyes as they looked down to Viri. Her eyes opened as her head turned to him with a horrid grin on her bloody face. "Because I enjoy tormenting you my master, Naruto! That will always be my turn on from now on! Every chance I get, I'll come back to kill Celcia and torture you until the day you die!" Viri yelled out before preforming a backward roll and jumped into the air. Without warning, Gwendilon, Naruto and Celcia were painfully forced to the ground. Pain coursed through Naruto's body; but, he was able to lift his head enough to watch Viri flying into the night sky. Naruto started screaming due to not only the pain in his body, but due to the pain in his heart. The last thing Naruto noticed was someone yelling out to him before he drifted into sleep.

When Naruto woke, he noticed that he was in his old room. A pang of sadness struck into his heart as memories of what happened replayed in his mind. The creaking of the door broke Naruto out of his flashback and turned to see his mother, who widened her teary eyes.

"Oh my poor little baby!" she yelled out as she tackled him to the bed and held him tightly. "You're awake! You're finally awake! Your father and I were so worried!" his mom yelled out as tears flowed down her cheeks to the top of his head. Naruto, since his head was between her breasts, started to loose oxygen.

"Mom... Can't breathe!" with widened eyes, she let go of him to let him get some air into his body. A few minutes later, he looked up to her and smiled with a blush on his face. "Thanks mom. Where are Celcia and Gwendilon?" His mom pointed to his right, which showed his dresser that had two pokebelts on top of it.

"We ran the girls in the healing center here. We were tempted to just get rid of Rebecca's Pokegirls all together; but, when we saw that Gwendilon had the belt tightly in her hand, we figured you wanted them. So, do what you will with them and then give the rest to us. More than likely, we'll level five them and sell them." Naruto nodded and sighed. That was the usual policy if any Pokegirls found were used by Team Rocket, or any other similar teams.

"What happened to that traitor Rebecca?" Naruto asked, though the look on his mother's face made him instantly regret it.

"She was found dead where she laid. One of the Officer Jennies told your father that her insides seemed to be crushed by some type of gravity attack, though they wanted to ask you what happened once you woke up. They also couldn't locate Viri either, which is still troubling them. The only thing they found that belonged to Viri was her Pokeball. As a precaution, they're going to be placing some extra Jennies around our ranch until further notice." The tension in the room was very thick, which Naruto decided to break it with a very simple question.

"So mom, how has the Feeblass training been?" Naruto's mom started to giggle and wiggle on his bed with a smile on her face. Considering where she was sitting, Naruto couldn't help but increase his blush to a darker shade.

"She's been doing so good! She's actually getting a tiny bit of self confidence in her. I've also been working on some cosmetics that could also help improve her beauty as well." she then started going on as to how she tamed the Feeblass, which she decided to name Julie, and how his father reacted to her taking Julie under her care. Soon after, his father came up to the room with a Jenny next to him.

"Naruto Kujaku correct?" at the obvious question, Naruto nodded. "I need to ask you some questions about what happened. Do you feel up to answering them?" After he nodded, she asked him about what happened before the incident. He explained the events that followed up to the battle, excluding Mi-kay's part and how she referred to him as the 'goddess reborn'. The Jenny kept on taking notes and asking various common questions before she thanked him for his time and left back to Polass Town to deliver the information. Once she left, Naruto sighed and reached over to Rebecca's belt and took the four Pokeballs off the belt. He placed Mi-kay's Pokeball in front of him, though he ignored his parent's odd looks at him. After doing a quick juggling routine, which made his mom giggle, he placed the Moonmaid and Moonflower's Pokeball beside his right leg. He handed the Omegan's ball to his mom.

"I don't know if you've scanned the Pokeballs on the belt yet, but that's a Omegan that I don't recall Aaron ever owning. I don't really need her so yea she's yours to sell. I'm most likely going to ask the moon duo if they'd like to go back to Aaron or stay here. Speaking of Aaron, did you two ever contact him about what happened? Oh yea, how long was I out this time?" Naruto asked as he spun Mi-kay's ball on his index finger.

"Well, you've been out for close to two days." his mom answered with a cute expression on her face. His father, on the other hand, groaned and scratched the back of his head.

"Aaron's been informed of the situation and he's expecting the worse when it comes to the Moonmaid or Moonflower. He really doesn't wish to give them up; but, he's also considering giving them to you as a sign of forgiveness with this whole situation." his father said after releasing another deep groan. "I swear, only you could be our hell child." The three of them couldn't help but chuckle at that. Naruto yawned and grabbed his pokebelt before he kindly asked his mom to get off. Once she got off, he released Celcia and smiled when he saw her scream like a teenage girl at a pop concert and hugged his mom and dad.

"I don't wish to be rude or anything, but could I possibly get some sleep?" the others nodded as Naruto's dad left the room. Naruto's mom and Celcia gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Naruto carefully stood up and closed the door and locked it as well. He placed the moon duo's balls on his own belt and sat on the bed looking at Mi-kay's ball. After looking at the ball for several minutes, he picked up the ball and released her. Mi-kay blinked and stood with wide eyes at him with a blush on her face.

"From the circumstances at hand, I can tell that Rebecca lost and that you won. Not much of a surprise, considering who you are." Mi-kay said in a honorable tone. Naruto tilted his head slightly at the news.

"What do you mean exactly by who I am?" Mi-kay grinned at the sudden question.

"There are two ways I could answer that, but I'm going to go with the logical one first. Before this happened, Rebecca, Viri and other Pokegirls at Aaron's ranch would mention you in a variety of conversations. You were always nice to Pokegirls, took extra time to care for them, were brave, compassionate and very fond of Viri. Now, as for the other method of explaining, many vulpines are told of the goddess of Kitsunes from long ago when Sukebe first made the breed. She was the one who kept on evolving until she became the most powerful Kitsune there was until her death. Even then, death did not stop her as she was soon an Astral Pokegirl. Before I became what I am now, I was once a feral a part of a pack of Kitsunes when our entire pack felt a sudden burst of energy unlike any other. Soon, we met with other packs and found out that they too felt the mysterious energy. Shortly after, one of the packs in the southern region of Ruby reported seeing a green flash at this ranch where the energy was strongest at." Naruto's eyes widened slightly while Mi-kay took a short break before continuing. "When I, as well as several of our strongest, went to investigate, we found them taking care of a young babe with bright blond hair, tan skin and three whisker like marks on each cheek. This young one was you, which we decided that you were our goddess reborn." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, which he really thought was a crack pot theory at best. There was only one part so far that surprised as well as confused him.

'_A green flash? When I met that woman there was that green blur talking to that person. Could there be a connection between the two?_' Naruto thought until he raised his hand up to silence her. "I'm sorry, but how do you expect me to believe anything that you're saying right now? If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy! I've always have been a guy and I'll always be a guy damn it!" Naruto yelled out in a whisper. Mi-kay giggled at the display before she sat in front of him and placed her left hand on his stomach.

"You've already gained one of her blessings recently. I can feel her energy through you stronger then ever. Did you not wonder as to why Kitsunes kept coming after you?" Naruto's eyes widened at that.

'_That woman... Is she really a goddess reborn into me?_' "Uh huh. So, lets say that she is really inside me. Then what would her true goal be then?"

"Oh, that's simple really. She'd wish to rule the kitsune breeds and bring them together in harmony." Mi-kay said with a happy sigh. Naruto shook his head at that.

"I'm sorry, but even if I was holding this goddess of yours inside of me, I wouldn't be chaining myself to parenting so soon thank you. Maybe my folks could let some of your breed rest and settle down here at the ranch, but other then that I don't know what to do for you. I'm a tamer that has a service to do for his society. I'm in too deep in the addiction of feral hunting and I'm not giving it up. Plus, as Gwendilon would say, my hive comes first." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face. Mi-kay sighed before she nodded her head.

"If you let me go, I'll discuss this with the others so we might be able to aid you in the future." at the request Naruto shook his head and lifted her Pokeball.

"I'm sorry; but, you're a member of Team Rocket. Hence, the next time I run into trouble with Kitsunes you'll be released to them. As for taming, I'll let Gwendilon get at you. You seemed to enjoy her main stinger so much." at this Mi-kay blushed and moaned softly. She started mumbling about stingers and so much pain. Naruto recalled her to her ball and quickly fell back to sleep.

(June 16th, 8:12 A.M.,300AS)

To Naruto, it felt odd waking back up in his room after all that's happened to him so far. It hasn't even been a month yet and so much has been done to him. Still, he took a shower in the bathroom that was added to his room several years ago, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he went down to the kitchen, he saw Celcia talking happily about seeing her old Harpy friends and was happy about being the center of attention among them. Naruto couldn't help but release a smile at the scene and ate breakfast with them, his true family. Once he was done, he turned to his father, who just got done eating a full plate of bacon.

"So, dad." Naruto started off, which made his father turn to him as he swallowed another piece of bacon.

"Yea?"

"Where have you been keeping the vulpine Pokegirls?" at this Celcia and his mom turned to him with a confused look.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto's mom asked.

"I need to ask them something. Are they kept in storage or are they outside in the forest part of the ranch?" Naruto's father sighed before he drank his cup of juice in one gulp. His mom started shaking her head and excused herself from the table. For some odd reason, Naruto felt like he just said something really bad.

"Okay, follow me. Celcia, help out with the chores around here okay?" Celcia nodded with a bright smile until she went back to eating her food. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her childish actions.

'_She really missed being here hasn't she?_' Naruto thought as he and his father walked out the back door to the open field of the ranch. Since there are so many types of Pokegirls, every ranch tries to make their own area perfect for the general type of Pokegirl. The Kujaku Ranch was no exception, hence the large mountain of stone that was made by rock Pokegirls, or the lake made by his father's Blastits for the water types to swim or for the ranch girls to get a drink. "So, which part of the field are we going to?"

"We're going to the den in the forest area." Naruto tilted his head at that piece of information.

"I didn't know that we had a cave in the forest sector. Why didn't you or mom tell me before today?" When Naruto asked this, his father stopped walking and turned to him.

"They told you didn't they?" his father said in a serious tone.

"Told me what?" Naruto asked, confused at the sudden question.

"They called you the "goddess reborn" didn't they?" at this piece of information Naruto's eyes widened.

"You knew the whole time and didn't tell me?!" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Yea, considering they kept on yelling it out as I released them to the forest sector." his father took a deep breath before sighing. "You know that you're adopted right?" at this Naruto nodded with a glare.

"Yea, you and mom told me when you thought I could handle the truth." Naruto replied in a irritated tone. His father sighed before continuing.

"Well, when we found you at our doorstep, we weren't sure as to why you were dropped off at our door. It was only after a couple of days when your mother screamed to me about a feral being in the house. While it was broken English, we were able to understand that she was to reclaim her 'goddess reborn' and give her to her people. Your mom and I didn't know what to expect, but we quickly captured and sold that feral before anything worse could of happened. Your mom and I love you Naruto; but, maybe it's time that you searched for who your real parents are."

"My, my real parents? But dad, you and mom are my parents! No one else!" Naruto said in a mix between sadness and surprise.

"Yes, you are our son and will always be our son. However, maybe finding out who your real parents are will explain why the vulpine Pokegirls keep on calling you their goddess reborn." Naruto shook his head at the statement.

"But, I'm a pure born human. There's no Pokegirl dna in my body, so maybe it's all a misunderstanding." Naruto said in a confused tone. His father nodded but released a sigh yet again.

"Come on, lets get going." with that said, thw two continued towards the forest sector of the ranch.

When the duo finally got there, which it only took them about twelve minutes on foot, they didn't know what to expect. What the two came to see were a variety of vulpine Pokegirls that growled in front of the forest. From what Naruto saw, there were a majority of Kitsunes, some young Vulvixx and a few Vixxens staring at his father. Since Naruto stood behind his father, the vulpines didn't see him.

"What do you want with us this time guardian?" one of the Vixxens asked. The Vulvixxes were growling at his father, who merely sighed.

"I'm merely here to keep him safe from you and your fellow sisters." his father said, causing Naruto to tilt his head to take a peak at the vulpine girls. One of the Kitsunes raised an eyebrow.

"Keep who safe?" the Kitsune asked. Suddenly, the mass of vulpine Pokegirls turned towards another Pokegirl that made the majority of the girls sneer at her.

"Can you not feel the presence of the goddess behind the man in front of us?" the new comer asked. Some of the girls growled at her.

"Well some of us aren't exactly as special as you are Vexus of the Psivyx pack." a dark red Vixxen spat out. Naruto decided to step to the right, getting a clear view of the Psivyx known as Vexus. She stood just about his height with dark red fur, white tattoos and five tails. Vexus smiled at him kindly and bowed at him.

"Oh glorious goddess. Welcome to our home." Vexus said with a smile. The other vulpine Pokegirls bowed as well, making both Naruto and his father tilt their head. Naruto reached into his pokepack and pulled out Mi-kay's ball.

"Okay, come on out and meet your new family." Naruto said as he released Mi-kay from her ball. Vexus walked over to Mi-kay and gave her a hug.

"Welcome fellow sister. I'm Vexus, and you are?" After Mi-kay was introduced, the two of them turned to Naruto. "So, are you ready to begin on the prophecy goddess?" Naruto began to twitch at the new bit of information.

"Oh come on! First, I'm a magnet to vulpines everywhere, then I'm told that I'm a goddess reborn, and finally there's a prophecy! What next, that I'm to transfer my 'energy' into a vulpine in order to recreate the goddess in her true form?" Naruto yelled out with a twitch. Only Vexus and Mi-kay chuckled as the other vulpine Pokegirls bowed before him in a fearful manner.

"Oh me oh my! Were you not told of what was to happen when you claim a vulpine Pokegirl for your own?" Vexus asked, which Naruto shook his head. "Oh me oh my, oh me oh my! This is truly not good at all! Please, follow me to the den oh holy goddess." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto." the vulpine Pokegirls looked at him.

"Huh?"

"My name is Naruto. Not goddess, or any other title you can think of for me. It's Naruto and I prefer to be called that." he said with a fixed glare at Vexus, who nodded.

"Yes, whatever you wish for Naruto." Vexus said before walking into the forest. Naruto and his father followed her, but noticed that the remaining vulpines walked four steps behind the three of them. He couldn't help but notice all of the vulpine Pokegirls that were running about in the trees around him, or the few that realized who he was and bowed to him. There was even a humorous instance where a Kitsune Pokegirl bowed while she was on a tree branch and fell on top of his head, which gave him a taste of her. The only person that laughed was Naruto's dad as a majority of the other vulpine Pokegirls glared and chased after the blushing Kitsune. When they reached the den of the vulpine Pokegirls, he was surprised to see several Geogals and Zubutts hanging around the den without any chaos or fighting.

"My, what a marvelous home you've made for them caretaker." Mi-kay said to Naruto's father. The man merely grunted at the scene in front of them.

"Lets just get the bloody information that you need and get out of here boy." Naruto merely nodded and followed Vexus and Mi-kay into the den. In the den were large packs of many different vulpine Pokegirls. Above him, Naruto noticed that there were several Zubutts resting and a few of them were playing some type of aerial tag. The group soon came to a large lake that had a variety of Pokegirls swimming and relaxing around it. He noticed that a majority of those girls had similar traits of a vulpine, but couldn't recall ever reading about them.

'_Those would be Foxxsea._' a voice whispered into his mind. Naruto shook his head as they walked around the lake towards another room that was brightly lit by small campfires. Finally, the group entered a spacious stone room that reminded him of a blessed place. The bright flames, as well as the vulpine Pokegirls that were sitting in stone carved thrones. A majority of the girls looked similar to Vexus, which meant that they were Psivyx. There were three Pokegirls that seemed different from the rest of the Psivyxes. They seemed to be from 5'5 to 5'8 with pure white fur over their body with the exception of the small bit of yellow fur that were on their hands, feet, tails and ears. Their bodies were very slim yet attractive with their breasts hanging freely. Strange enough, two of these strange girls had three tails while the last had five tails. Naruto started to feel pain inside of his mind. '_Ugh, I detest those holy Pokegirls. They make me sick..._' the voice mumbled, though Naruto heard it as clear as day. Naruto brought out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokegirls, watching as the information came to him quickly.

MYOBU, the Celestial Fox Pok girl

Type: Near Human (Vulpine Animorph)

Element: Electric (Celestial)

Frequency: Rare

Diet: omnivore, preference for fish and meat

Role: Defenders of honor, scouts

Libido: Normal

Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water

Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock

Attacks: Bite, Fist of Fate, Fox-Lightning*, Illusion, Leap, Pleasure Spark, Pummel, Quick Attack, Scratch, Tackle, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Kick, Thunder Punch

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x6), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Agility (x2) Enhanced Speed (x5)

'_Wait, we have celestial Pokegirls at the ranch? This is very new to me! Not only that, but the voice dislikes these girls..._' Before Naruto could continue his thoughts, the five tailed Myobu walked over to him and kissed his hand in a respective manner.

"Welcome to our home oh holy goddess. It is such an honor." Naruto shook his head and groaned slightly. Seeing this, Vexus walked up to the Myobu and whispered in her ear. The Myobu's eyes widened before she bowed slightly to him. "I'm terribly sorry about calling you what I did Naruto. I promise it won't happen again." Naruto merely nodded and placed his Pokedex back into his pocket. One of the three tailed Myobu suddenly growled.

"What's a Nogitsune doing with him? She might be tainting him with her honor breaking behaviors!" the Myobu shouted, which caused for the third Myobu to hit the second with one of her tails.

"Be respectful in front of him Purin!" the Myobu named Purin growled before turning her head to the side. Naruto's father shook his head at the display and turned to Naruto.

"Hurry up and ask your questions so we can leave. We still have to deal with Aaron and wait for Celcia to recover from her injuries you know." Naruto nodded at him and sighed.

"So, this has been bothering me for a long while now, but what exactly is the prophecy that I've heard about?" the Myobu nodded and walked back to her throne.

"The prophecy was handed down from Myobu to Myobu ever since the vulpine goddess finally found peace from the Astral form that she was stuck in. She spoke of finding a vulpine worthy of her energy and beautiful body that has the strength to be praised of as well. This would be done when the moon is full and with a vulpine of the fire nature. If you wish, we can wait for you to pick out a vulpine of your choice so the prophecy can be realized and completed." as the Myobu said this, Naruto's head started hurting beyond anything he ever felt up to this point.

'_I can handle that retched being no longer! Come to me so you will get the real story!_' the voice yelled out as if it was right beside his ear. Naruto yelled out in pain until he drifted back into darkness.

When Naruto woke up, he was laying on the ground with the woman from before looking down at him. Naruto went from wide eyed to blushing from seeing her large breasts so close to his face. He rolled away and pointed his finger at her.

"What the hell was that for! You don't just go putting your breasts in someone's face!" Naruto yelled out, only for the woman to giggle at his display. She walked to his hand and gently pressed it to her left breast. He had to admit, her breast felt really soft and her erect nipple made him want to suck on it.

"My, my, someone's full of energy today." the woman said before she laid Naruto onto the stone where he sat the previous time and sat on his lap. "Now, please don't deal with those horrid Myobu again. They spew out nothing but lies to you about the prophecy." Naruto widened his eyes at what she said.

"So you are the goddess that they want!" he yells out. She smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I am not. I might just be what you make of me in order to handle all of this information that you're dealing with." she said with a smirk, causing Naruto to groan and slap his face.

"So now you're saying that I'm crazy? Nice, really nice to hear!" Naruto yelled out, which caused her to giggle yet again.

"All joking aside, I'll tell you of the real truth Naruto. The truth as to what happened to the most powerful vulpine Pokegirl to ever exist." Naruto couldn't help but focus on her as he tried to ignore his hard cock urging him to screw her. "Long story short, she was apart of a legion of warriors that were against the humans and kept on attacking them with no remorse. Hell, she even attacked her fellow sisters when she had to in order to fill her urges of destruction and chaos. However, a powerful enemy separated them and sent them to the farthest corners of the world. Sadly, the enemy knew that she was the strongest of the legion and made her into a Astral Pokegirl. In order to preserve her form, she had to take life force and tamings from those that she battled before killing her. Finally, she stated that if she was to ever be reborn, she were to be taken cared of and released from her new prison. Mind you, I might be her or I might not be her. So, what do you believe Naruto?" the woman said with a serious look in her eye. Naruto blinked and stayed silent for a while.

"I believe.... I believe that you are her, but you just lied about everything that you just said." Naruto said, which caused her to smile at him.

"Yea, you're right. I'm actually a demon that's as old as the planet itself that was separated from her fellow demons to form the most powerful being in the whole cosmos that was unfortunately sealed into you so I could never be placed back into the powerful demon form." the woman said with a ever more serious look on her face, though this made Naruto glare at her instead.

"Stop fucking with my head and tell me the truth!" Naruto yelled out only for her to giggle like a Edo schoolgirl.

"Okay, how about I'm just your blood gift that was mistaken by these crazy vulpines, hence making me a blood curse as well." the woman said only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Better, but not good enough. Now, let me take a shot at this story game of yours. So, you were apart of some type of Pokegirl fighting group on Sukebe's side only for you to be 'killed'. However, you were actually alive, used the excuse of the Astral type to make others believe that so you could cause more destruction, have your own army and lay low until someone really did separate your soul from your body. When that happened, you searched out for a body to take your place, which led to my body being your new host when either the person placed me at the Kujaku door-step, or when I was in my birth mother's womb? Either way, you're here in my body now and you want me to be more powerful for something, but for what I don't understand." Naruto said this with a serious tone. The woman grinned with a crazed look in her eye before she placed her hands on Naruto's crotch and made a hole large enough for his hard cock to show. She rubbed it against her thigh, which made Naruto groan yet feel as helpless as jello until she slid herself onto him. Both of them moaned, but she started riding him in a rough yet quick manner. He couldn't help himself as he sucked on her breasts and squeezed them with his hands as she rode him. He felt a sudden warm pulse entering into his cock and groaned loudly as he started thrusting into her.

"Oh yes Naruto! Give me your juices!" she moaned out as she rode him faster. Her womanhood tightened as she spread her legs further away from him, giving him a clear view of her riding him. Naruto moaned before he pulled away from her breasts and bit her neck. She widened her eyes and moaned loudly as she reached her climax, which caused a chain reaction in Naruto to cum inside of her. As soon as he was finished shooting his load, he laid against the stone and felt his eyes closing. He heard the woman giggle before she gave him a bite on his neck as well. "Til we meet again Naruto..." If Naruto could kept his eyes open longer, he would of noticed the devious look in her eyes and the smirk she wore on her face.

---(Author's Notes)---

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter! My hard-drive fried on me, hence I had to rewrite the chapter from memory. Still, the chapter was more or less a entry point for Naruto to gain information on his heritage as well as meet the woman yet again. As for Naruto's more violent actions with Rebecca, I felt that it was the right choice for actions for this Naruto. I'll say this right now, Naruto isn't going to have a army of vulpine Pokegirls at his disposal for him to use at any time. For the moment, he holds a strong dislike of foxes since they've always chased after him.

So, how was the chapter? Please review and leave your thoughts or flames for me to check out. Until the next chapter, see ya!

Character Info:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Reigon: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 220,250

--Harem--

Celcia: Harpy, Level 16

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 12

Margaret: Mephitits, Level 9

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 15

Kristy: Krabbit, Level 14

Reason for Increase: Battle with Rebecca.

--Temporary girls--

Lunette: Moonmaid, Level 45

Flora: MoonFlower, Level 41


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto or anything related to Pokegirls or any other anime, manga or video game references. With that out of the way, lets begin!

"Talking Voice."

'_Mental thought__/Mystery Voice_.'

"**Anger/Demonic/Sound Effect**."

--Chapter 4--

When Naruto woke from his slumber, he realized that he was back in his room instead of the vulpine den. The second thing he noticed was that Navy was sleeping on the chair that was beside his bed. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he ran his hand through her hair.

'_I'm going to reward her for all of her troubles tonight. I'll make sure of it._' he thought as he looked out of the window and saw Celcia flying around with several Harpies and Gwendilon. He smiled as he watched Gwendilon pout slightly before flying towards one of the younger Harpies. '_They're playing aerial tag. I feel bad for Gwendilon, considering that Celcia was one of the best aerial taggers to ever exist at the ranch from what my mother told me._' he stepped out of his bed and changed into a simple over sized blue shirt and a pair of blue overalls. Naruto felt his pocket viberating and pulled out his Pokedex to see someone calling. "Hello?"

"Naruto, what's up with you? I heard that you went back to your hometown. Did something happen?" Casey asked. Naruto widened his eyes before shaking his head.

'_That's right, we exchanged numbers in order to keep in contact._' "Oh, there was a special Pokegirl that I had to make sure that they got. You know how people can get these days with technology." Naruto said, obviously a lie on his part. Casey, on the other hand, didn't know such a thing.

"The Feeblass right? If I had a gem like that, I'd do the same thing. Mind you, I don't want a girl like her though. She's too much of a hassle just to worry about her running off. Any-who, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at Southport and go to another league or something along those lines. I figure that, as tamers, we should spread out far and wide to catch ferals, instead of staying in one particular league." Naruto liked the idea of traveling around, but he remembered about heading off to the Edo League to research on the vulpine line.

'_Still, it was merely a suggested place to start off._' Naruto thought before nodding his head. "Okay, do you have any idea as to where we would be going to?" Casey started to chuckle.

"Well, no. I had no clue as to where we would go. I was actually going to ask you if you had any ideas as to what league we would travel to." Naruto sighed as he turned to his right and looked at the various world maps that he had.

"Hm, do you have a particular idea as to what leagues you don't wish to go to?" Naruto asked as he examined his maps.

"Not the Crimson League or the Dark Continent that's for sure. I wouldn't win if anyone actually fought me and you've heard the tales about that place." as much as he didn't wish to admit it, Casey made a valid point about the Dark Continent. The most known detail about that league is that only two people have ever made it back from traveling towards that land. Both people were found dead and washed upon the shores of the Slot League. Then again, he heard that from a passing tamer when he worked at the ranch four years back.

'_I wonder what happened to that passing tamer anyway?_' Naruto started thinking of other leagues to go to. Originally, he wanted to go to Edo, but the Opal League was fixing their borders, roads and other forms of transportation. Honestly, he didn't feel like walking around Opal to get to Edo and the airships took too long to deal with. "Well, how about the Jade Islands? It would take a while, but the experience would be worth it."

"Really? I was thinking along the lines of going to Indigo. If we did that, we could just enter directly into Johto and then take another boat to a different League." Naruto heard someone knocking on his door and groaned.

"Let me get back to you on this trip Casey. I need to go. Talk to you later." After a exchange of good-byes, he put the Pokedex back in his pocket and turned to the door. "It's open." He watched as Celcia walked in and used her wing to hit the top of his head.

"The last time I checked, nurses were supposed to heal the patient, not injure them further Celcia." a amused voice spoke. Naruto turned his attention to the door and saw someone he didn't recognize for a second. The man seemed to be 5'6 with light brown hair that went down to his ears. He wore a pair of shades and had a large cloak that covered his body.

"Aaron?" Naruto asked, which the man nodded. Naruto stood up and gave him a hug. "Long time no talk buddy! What's with the new look? Last time I saw you, your wrinkles seemed to be reaching the ground and your tan made you look as if you were a walking orange peel." at this Aaron laughed while Celcia whacked Naruto in the head with both of her wings.

"Now now Celcia, stop hurting your master. As for my new look, I'm growing older by the day boy and my sight isn't as good as it use to be." Naruto just blinked at the statement.

"I thought you were only forty?" Aaron released a small chuckle.

"Ya know, with all of the time I put into researching and catching, I actually forgot how old I am." Naruto and Aaron laughed as Celcia muttered 'Boys' while shaking her head. Naruto walked to his desk and picked up the two Pokeballs before handing them to Aaron.

"I believe these are yours?" Naruto said with a smile.

"I thought you were going to keep them?" a this Naruto shook his head, which confused Aaron.

"Personally, I do like the Moonmaid and would love to use her; but, I also have a fantastic harem right now that I don't personally wish to ruin or make unbalanced."

"Unless you bring Kristy into the equation, then everything from there goes down hill." Naruto glared at her before sighing and turned to Aaron.

"One of your new girls I take it?" Aaron asked.

"Yea, she's the Krabbit that only talks to Navy. You saw her yesterday if I was told correctly." Celcia said, which made Aaron widen his eyes.

"You mean that the Krabbit that almost used Crabhammer on me is one of your girls Naruto?" a small awkward silence entered into the room. "I feel so bad for you." Naruto couldn't help but twitch at that statement.

"She's just a little shy with a slight attitude problem. I mean, I won her off of a salvage battle and she loved her previous master." Aaron started to nod his head, but stopped.

"I think she's waking up." Aaron pointed to Navy, who released a yawn and stretched before blinking at the three of them.

"Naruto, you're awake!" at this she hugged him with a large, bright smile on her face.

"Ah, the ideal reaction many tamers want to see their own Pokegirls show them." Aaron said as he magically pulled out a notepad and a pencil as he started writing.

"Celcia, where is everyone else?" Naruto asked as he politely moved out of Navy's hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Well, Kristy's in the water type lake, Gwendilon took my place in aerial tag and Margaret was talking to the Feeblass. I haven't seen a girl so terrified in a long time. That poor unfortunate soul." Celcia said before giggling.

"Celcia, could you take me to the lake? I need to stretch and relax in the water for a while." Celcia nodded and opened the door, letting Navy out before following her. Aaron suddenly smirked and closed the door.

"So, I heard that you're going towards the west for some out of league traveling." Aaron stated, causing Naruto to stare at him.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Aaron leaned against the door.

"Enough to know that I could request a task from you."

"What exactly do you want?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder at the request.

"It's simple really. All I want from you are some girls of my preferred type."

"So in other words, Steven Reagile won another poker match over you and now you're out of rare dark and psychic types to use and breed. However, since you also lost some cash as well, you want me to send the wanted types to you." Naruto couldn't help but smirk as Aaron's left eyebrow twitched.

"That no good bastard cheated! I know it!" Aaron said, causing Naruto to laugh before he groaned and laughed with the blond boy as well. After a while, both of them stopped laughing and sighed.

"Okay, what do I get out of it?" Aaron smiled at him.

"Well, like I told your parents, you can have both girls that Rebecca took. Since you don't want them, I'm holding onto the Moonmaid for you."

'_Can't the man ever take a no?_' Naruto thought.

"But in reality, I'm willing to get you the status for traveling league to league without the hassle that usually comes with it." Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Aaron groaned at the reply.

"You don't have a clue do you? You need permission from the league to leave for a extensive amount of time. Not only that, but you're no where near to having enough points to get a vacation. We wouldn't want a international crisis thanks to you." as much as he didn't wish to admit it, Aaron had a serious point.

"Okay, I'll start as soon as I can with your request. So, how long will it take for the approval?" at this, Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. Plus, even if you get the approval, aren't you going to wait for your friend?" Naruto nodded. "So, don't be in such a rush and enjoy the little things in life." Aaron turned and opened the door before turning to Naruto. "Oh yea, your father says that you're a hell child." Aaron left the room, leaving Naruto to laugh.

It would be about twenty minutes later that Naruto learned from his parents that he was out for a day and that Margaret has been helping his mom with the chores around the house. Julie was even developing a personality, though it was mainly to get rid of Margaret so she could obtain his mother's attention yet again.

'_Who would of thought that a Feeblass could pick up a mother/daughter complex?_' Naruto thought as he sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"A important news break! It appears that the person that has caused critical damages to the RubOpaDo Tunnel has been sighted heading towards the west! We have no idea as to who this person is, or why the person attacked as well. The person seems to be a flat chested female, considering that the person has long blond hair. We'll be keeping track of the situation." Naruto couldn't help but groan at this piece of news.

"Great, and I bet now the development will be pushed to 304. I really wanted to travel with the Rubop Village too." Naruto stated while groaning. He then turned his head to see his father sitting on the love seat that faced his right.

"So, how are you feeling brat?"

"I'm feeling fine. Dare I ask what happened after I passed out?" Naruto's father groaned and cracked his neck.

"The vulpines started chanting about you meeting their goddess. That was when I high tailed it out of there with your lazy body over my shoulder. I was surprised that no one stopped me or demanded for your return until I got out of the den. By the time I returned to the house, Aaron was dodging a Crabhammer from that Krabbit of yours." both Naruto and his father groaned at the thought of Kristy using that attack. "You really need to do something about her."

"I know, I know. I was just hoping that I could get her to actually warm up to me and the harem. She's Navy's friend and I would feel horrible if I just sold her away without a true reason." Naruto's father pulled out his own Pokedex and messed around with it until he nodded his head.

"Well, what about the Eelara you caught? Can't you switch them, then sell Kristy or even trade her?" at this, Naruto shook his head.

"She's my back up girl just in case Margaret doesn't evolve on time before her hibernation hits in. I mean, I could always travel to the warmer leagues in order to avoid the issue entirely, but I prefer training all of my girls all at once." Naruto said as he yawned. "Speaking of which, how has she been?" However, a loud scream caught the two's attention and forced them to run outside.

From their spot, they saw Kristy running towards the Eelara, who released a surprise Thunder Shock at her. The attack hit Kristy head on, causing her to release another scream. The Eelara smirked at her until she saw Kristy raise her head and release a sudden Water Gun. Due to not being prepared, the attack hit her dead on and sent her back into the lake. Naruto and his father ran up to Navy, who stood shaking with widened eyes.

"Navy, what happened here?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. Navy shook her head before she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away. Naruto turned only to see Kristy swinging her arms towards him.

"Put me back in my ball now!" she yelled out, her mouth overflowing with bubbles. Naruto stood up and stared with a hardened gaze at her.

"Not until you tell me exactly what happened." Kristy released more bubbles from her mouth, yet Naruto didn't seem fazed by this. The water started to move, which made Naruto turn his head to see the Eelara leap out of the water with her mouth open and her claws open towards Kristy. She widened her eyes and turned and released a Water Barrier from her mouth. The Eelara hit the barrier and fell on the ground, only for her to gather a sphere of electricity and sent it to the barrier. As if the barrier wasn't there, the electric sphere broke through the barrier and hit Kristy, causing her to scream yet again, which canceled the Water Barrier. Seeing her chance, the Eelara got up and, as best as she could, slithered towards Kristy with blood dripping from her open mouth. Naruto quickly brought out Kristy's Pokeball and recalled her, sighing as the Eelara stopped her charge. The Eelara glared at the ball before she licked the blood from her lips and turned to him.

"I know you caught me and all, but you really need to wise up and get rid of her." she turned away from him and slithered back to the lake, leaving a shaking Navy, a laughing father and a twitching Naruto alone.

(June 18th, 11:36 A.M.,300AS)

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he continued to run his hand through the sleeping Navy's hair. After the fight between Kristy and the Eelara, Navy started to show signs of becoming feral. Considering the possible outcomes if he recalled her and placed her on his bed, he decided to tame her right then and there. Naruto didn't like it, but he knew that it had to be done. Another thing that he didn't like was the other Pokegirls that tried to get a turn with him.

"I swear boy," his father stated as he sat on the ground. "You really do know how to pick'em. So, what are you going to do about Kristy? You know that you can't keep her considering how she acted at you." Naruto's father said, making him sigh again.

"It's basically up to Navy and finding out what happened. I can't exactly send Kristy away if the incident happened by accident." Naruto replied, which his father only nodded.

"So, when are you leaving this time?" at this he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after. I plan on taming everyone in the harem before leaving. That way, some of them have a bit of time to recover from the sex and will be in functioning order." Before Naruto could continue, his father kicked the top of his head.

"I don't need everything to be explained to me boy." Naruto decided to recall Navy to her ball and stood up before walking back to the house. When he walked in, he saw Margaret talking to Julie, Celcia laying on the couch and Gwendilon drinking a glass of some thick yellow juices.

'_Is that honey?_' he thought as he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He turned to see his mother smiling happily at him.

"Good morning son. I was wondering when you woke up. Please, sit down and tell me what you'd like to eat." she said as he sat down at the table. Gwendilon smiled at him.

"Hello my queen. How are you today?" Naruto chuckled at his title.

"I'm quite fine Gwendilon. How was your game of aerial tag?" Margaret turned to him and let out a small scream.

"Master, you're here! Have you met Julie yet? She's so funny!" she yelled out with a large smile on her face. Julie, on the other hand, couldn't help but glare at her.

"So loud and annoying..." Julie mumbled to herself, though Naruto heard it.

"Tell me about it." he heard Gwendilon mumble, which he gently tapped his foot on her own, causing her to yelp out slightly and turn to him.

"No negative talking about Margaret. She's your hive member ya know." Gwendilon closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly.

"I apologize my queen." Naruto and Gwendilon turned their attention to Julie trying to hit Margaret, only for Margaret to be pushing her back with her hand on Julie's forehead. "I swear, they're like twins with opposite personalities." Naruto said as Gwendilon and his mother chuckled. Celcia walked over to the table and smiled at him.

"Have you heard about the blonde bomber, as some people have been calling her?" she asked, which Naruto nodded.

"I heard about her as well. They've been trying to find her and predict that she'll be moving towards the center of the Ruby League. I also heard that they've not only increased security but also closed the train system until further notice."

"Fuck! This means I'll be walking to Southport with Casey." Naruto said, only to suddenly get hit with a wooden spoon.

"You know mama's rules Naruto." she said as her wooden spoon was pointed to a painting on the wall. The most noticed words, which were large, black and bold, said "NO SWEARING!!!"

"Hey, can't I make a mistake every now and then?" he said with a slight chuckle.

People all the way in the Indigo League would report of hearing a loud scream sounding similar to the phrase "Not the metal Spatula!"

(June 19th, 8:13 A.M.,300AS)

Thanks to the painful, brutal beat-down Naruto received from his mother, he was forced to relax in his room. During this time, he also tamed Gwendilon, Margaret and Celcia, though the effort left him tired and unable to recall them once he was done. For him, seeing Gwendilon eating out Margaret while she licked his cock as it went in and out of Celcia was quite exciting. Deciding to not take any chances, he decided to leave as soon as he woke up as well as took some more items from the family's supply. Sadly, all he could do for the moment was head towards Penza in hopes of finding some girls that he could buy for Aaron. When he heard a loud scream, he turned towards his left and ran into the bushes. What he saw on the other side were two hooded figures that quickly dodged a attack from the Hound. The other Pokegirl had a large, dark gray clam like shell covering her lower body, though her skin was bone white. She had blue eyes and spiky red hair. Naruto brought out his pokedex and scanned the mysterious girl, which to Naruto's annoyance, took a minute for the information to appear.

SHY MAIDEN, the Shy Pokegirl

Type: Semi-Human

Element: Magic/Water

Frequency: Uncommon (Rare away from bodies of water)

Diet: Fish, Salt

Role: Tactical advisor, long range support

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost

Weak Vs: Electric, Plant, Fighting, Sex Attacks, Avian Types

Attacks: Goo Cannon, Mystic Bolt, Ice Beam, Withdraw, Spike Cannon

Enhancements: Hard shell (defense x5), Shell Enlargement/Reduction, slick skin, color changing 'hair'

Disadvantages: Low HP, Low pain tolerance, low speed

With a small smirk on her face, Naruto released Kristy from her ball. '_The one thing she's good for at the moment is giving painfully powerful strikes at her opponents._' Before she could say a word, Naruto began to speak. "I know you want to go back into your ball, and that's all fine and dandy, but right now you are needed to disable those two Pokegirls. The Hound is our main objective, but the Shy Maiden will be a easier target. You understand?" Though she wore a glare that would of killed him, she nodded. "Good, now avoid attacking the hooded figures. Other then that, have fun with it unless I say otherwise." With a gurgle of bubbles, Kristy ran off towards the Hound, raising both of her claws to slam them into feral's back only for the Hound to roll away, causing her claws to slam into the ground. One of the hooded figures turned to Naruto and whistled to catch his attention.

"Please focus upon the other feral." the muffled voice said. Naruto nodded and was about to tell Kristy but the Shy Maiden jumped into the air and slammed beside her, causing the angered Kristy to stumble. Oddly enough, the Shy Maiden opened her mouth and bit into her left arm. Kristy's eyes widened, and Naruto could tell that the next few seconds would not be good.

"You bitch! What do you think I am, your lunch?!" Kristy yelled out before yanking her arm from the Shy Maiden's mouth and backhanded her with it, causing the poor girl to fall upon her back. Kristy leaped upon the feral's shell and started hitting her chest, but recieved several small darts to her face, which distracted Kristy long enough for the feral to force her off. The darts quickly changed back to strands of red hair, but Naruto mainly focused on Kristy's anger.

"Try making large holes on the ground with your Crabhammer Kristy!" Naruto yelled out, causing her to glare at him before widening her eyes slightly. She started to chuckle before smirking at him.

"Now you're talking my language." Kristy turned her head to the right and kicked the oncoming Hound back towards the second hooded figure. "Take care of your prey, this one's mine." She slammed her claws into the ground, making a decently large hole before running towards the Shy Maiden. Said feral released three darts from her hair, though Kristy dodged them with ease and jumped in the air and used Water Gun on the Shy Maiden. To the shock of the two, the feral released a bright blue bolt at the attack, instantly turning it into ice. The beam hit Kristy's stomach, causing her to fall onto the ground while groaning in pain. Naruto looked at the hooded figures and noticed that they were having trouble with the Hound. Another thing he noticed was that the figure's Pokegirl had green skin, though that didn't help him understand what type she could of been. He pulled out a Greatball and threw it at the feral, using those few seconds to get to Kristy with a Potion. By the time he got to her, he saw Kristy trying to stand.

"Just lay back and let me heal you." Naruto stated before releasing the spray upon her stomach. Kristy groaned out loudly and was about to hit him on the head until she sighed.

"Oh, what's the use?" she mumbled out. "You're just going to replace me as soon as we get to the next town for something better for the harem." Naruto couldn't help but look at her and shake his head.

" I wouldn't need to think of that possibility if you functioned with the harem. Navy likes the others; but, I don't understand why you don't. Care to explain that?" Kristy diverted her eyes from his, focusing on the ground until she widened her eyes and lifted herself up.

"Where's the feral?" at this Naruto turned around to see his Greatball laying on the ground while the the first figure threw a Pokeball at the Hound.

"I guess I caught it. She will be a good one to sell, that is if the buyer stays near water or has a large amount of fish." he couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of when the Shy Maiden bit Kristy.

"Can I return to my ball now?" she asked in a kind tone.

'_She must be more tired from the battle then I thought if she's being nice to me_.' he thought as he recalled her to her ball. After placing her back on his belt, he walked over to the Greatball and picked it up with a sigh. _'Who knows? If Kristy gets her way, then maybe she'll get replaced by her._' he looked at the figures and smiled at them. "From what I noticed, you two are great at battling." The figure with the green skin picked up the Pokeball and handed it to the other person, making Naruto widen his eyes. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about that Hound. You see, I'm hunting dark and psychic types for Aaron Shields and I was wondering if you'd like to make a trade, or maybe even sell it to me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can not give up this Hound. It's a gift for my little brother." Naruto nodded his head, and sighed a little.

"I hope that you have a safe journey you two." he replied with a bright smile and walked past them. At the last second, the figure grabbed his left hand.

"However," the figure began, "I'm willing to sell you two dark types that I caught earlier for 2,000 SLC each. They're not worth much, but it would be a start for you, would it not?" Naruto's smile widened as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Thank you very much! You're a life saver." he exclaimed as the figure pulled out a black Pokedex. After a few taps of the screen, the SLC was sent, making the figure nod. The figure placed the Pokedex back to their robe and tossed two Pokeballs at him. The first ball hit his face while the second brushed against his shoulder. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" he yelled out as he quickly picked up both Pokeballs. When he looked up, he was surprised to see no one in front of him, let alone sense them. '_Awkward silence, must mean that a Psi-Dyke is born._' Naruto thought before he scanned the two Pokeballs. The information popped up without error, which made him twitch yet again.

FEARLEADER, the Goth-Cheerleader Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Dark

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Human Norm

Role: Professional Killjoy, Support, Human Resources

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting

Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Flexibility, Claws, Night vision, Aura of Fear Weaknesses: Social Aggressors, Drama Queens, Fear/despair fetish

Attacks: Snarl, Smirk, Air Recovery, Cry Wolf, False Praise, Scratch, Anti-Cheer, Dodge, Taunt, Dance Techniques

GOTH, the Nocturnal Near-Human Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Dark

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Human-Style Foods

Role: Pets, menial laborers, Swing Shift.

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting

Attacks: Spin Kick, Claw Swipe (Wannabe Vampire Sub-type), Heart of Darkness, Teleport (Loner Sub-type.

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x1.5), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Durability (x.1.5), Night Vision, Enhanced Immune System (x3), Danger Sense (Loner Sub-type only), Emotional Aplification Aura (Poetic Sub-type only), Reinforced Fingernails (Wannabe Vampire Sub-type only).

Naruto couldn't help but wince at the Goth Pokegirl. Viri was a Goth when he gained her from Aaron.

'_Get a hold of yourself Kujaku! Focus on traveling and catching more Pokegirls._' With that thought, Naruto placed the two Pokeballs in his Pokepack and left the clearing. Well, he tried to leave but bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to-"

"Naruto! It's great to see you once again!" a loud, destructive voice yelled out before the person hugged Naruto.

"Ugh, Pierre!" Naruto squeaked from the strong hug. "Need air now!" Pierre suddenly dropped Naruto from the hug, causing him to fall. Pierre chuckled while helping him up.

"Sorry about that Naruto, I tend to forget about my strength." Naruto nodded with a sigh.

"I'm quite surprised to see you out this far away from the Hidden Bra. Did something happen?" Pierre nodded at him.

"Nothing serious my fellow fishermen." Pierre said with a grin. "I was sent out to claim some more Pokegirls for the Pokecenter as well as for any possible business opportunities."

"Let me guess, Rais for electricity correct?" at this Pierre frowned.

"No; even though that does sound like a good idea, it's more like guard Pokegirls or construction types like the Amachop."

'_I'm going to regret this, I really am..._' Naruto took a breath before asking. "Well, why don't we walk around together?" Pierre widened his eyes with a happy laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I am hunting for Pokegirls in order to get SLC, as well as to complete a mission. So, in a way, we'd both be helping each other out. So, what do you say?" Naruto brought out his hand in order to shake on it. Pierre, on the other hand, picked him up and turned towards the main road.

"Well what are we waiting for? Those girls won't come to us!" Pierre shouted, making Naruto twitch.

'_Even with that loud yelling, I bet some Kitsune would still come after me._' Naruto thought with a twitch, though it went unnoticed.

(June 19th, 8:40 A.M.,300AS)

"I'm terribly sorry Naruto! I didn't see that root and couldn't help you from hitting the tree face first. Forgive me!" Pierre yelled out as he kept on bowing for forgiveness. Currently, Naruto was groaning from hitting the abnormally large tree that was behind him.

"It's okay Pierre. Besides, I hit my left shoulder, not my face." as Naruto said this, he heard an weird sound. "Hey Pierre, are you causing that sound?" Pierre looked up at him and shook his head.

"Sounds like our first catch of the day my fellow fishermen." Pierre chuckled before walking around the tree. Naruto followed his example, though he took to the opposite side, and saw a lone feral that was happily eating the grass in front of the tree. She stood about 5'1 with most of her body being covered in a thick coat of white wool. Naruto also noticed that her feet were hooves, she had white skin and green eyes. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the feral, though Pierre had another plan. "Shela, Water Gun on the feral!" Pierre shouted, alerting the feral to the Squirtitty that was released. Shela released the attack, which hit the intended target and forced her to the ground. The feral started to move towards the trees behind her, but was blocked by Naruto.

"Next time wait Pierre." Naruto said as he released Celcia from her ball. The Pokedex beeped, causing him to give it a quick glance. "Gust on her Celcia. I have a overdue entry to read." Celcia nodded and flapped her feathered wings at a quick pace. While this happened, Naruto focused his attention upon the entry.

LAMBCHOP, the Fighting Lamb Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorph (Sheep)

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: vegetarian

Role: Personal trainers, bodyguards

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Stone Palm, Uppercut, Backhand, Counter, Evade, Pose, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Legsweep, Double Kick

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x1.5), Enhanced Speed (x1.5), Enhanced Toughness (x1.5), Enhanced Reflexes (x1.5), Enhanced Stamina (x1.5)

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the entry before looking up at the battle, only to see Pierre picking up a Pokeball from the ground. Celcia landed in front of him and quickly flicked his forehead.

"That wasn't even worth bringing me out of my ball Naruto. Hell, you should of brought out Margaret." Celcia said before flicking Naruto's forehead.

"Ow! Even if I did know before sending you out, I wouldn't of used Margaret. She would of been at a disadvantage if she would of faced the Lambchop." Naruto blinked before rereading the Lambchop entry. Pierre walked up to him and gave him a slap on the back.

"My fellow fishermen, we're one step closer towards completing our mission!" Pierre yelled out in joy, though Naruto turned to the trees behind them.

"Why would the feral run in this direction when it was by itself?" Naruto asked. causing Celcia and Pierre to focus on him.

"That's easy, to run away from you two." Celcia stated, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No, to warn the herd it was being targeted by attackers." with that said, Naruto walked into the forest that the Lambchop faced. To his satisfaction, there were five other Lambchops within his sight. '_Oh this will be easy._' Celcia and Pierre walked up to him, noticing the ferals in front of them. "Celcia, can you strike them with Feather Suriken?" At this Celcia nodded.

"I'd have to be in the air, but I could do it." Celcia said. Pierre waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"What about me? Do you want Shela to barge in and attack?" Pierre asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"Actually, I want you to tell Shela to use Water Gun on the ground. That way, the ground can become muddy, hence, will slow the ferals down from running. Plus, if they jump then there's a chance that they'll slip of get stuck. Is that a problem? for you two?" Pierre and Shela laughed at the question.

"This will be one of our easiest tasks yet!" Shela said before walking to the front of the bushes and taking a big breath before expelling a large blast of water from her mouth. Celcia quickly flew up above the treetops, and Naruto quickly saw feathers being shot at the ferals. Like Naruto predicted, the Lambchops tried to flee from the area, but had trouble running thanks to the wet ground. Shela stopped the flow of water and ran after the ferals, happily punching one to the ground while Celcia flew down towards two of the Lambchops and hit them with her wings. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him.

"I love it when a plan comes together, don't you Pierre?" Naruto asked, only for Pierre to giggle.

"Shela looks good in mud." Pierre mumbled out, making Naruto shiver and scoot away slightly.

"Uh Pierre, this is the part where you catch the ferals, remember?" Naruto said, making Pierre shake his head and nod.

"Thanks for the reminder my fellow fishermen!" he said before rushing out to the field, leaving Naruto by himself.

'_While I enjoy helping him out and everything, I really need to start focusing on my mission. Yea, I got him two dark types already, but I bet he'll be wanting some upon the rare side._' Naruto thought, though he heard a rustling upon the leaves and focused. '_I think I'm not alone anymore. Now the question is who decided to join me?_' Naruto reached for Kristy's Pokeball right as he heard a loud snarl. He ran out to the large tree and, thanks to his heightened hearing, managed to dodge four stone like feathers from the trees. The attacker snarled again before leaping from the trees towards him. Naruto barely managed to roll away from the attacker, watching said person hit the tree. Naruto managed to see a pair of very large gray, bird like wings crafted from stone. As the person stood, he noticed that the whole body was covered in this stone like material. The only parts that weren't covered seemed to be the eyes, the hair, which was light brown, and the upper part of the legs. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the attacker was a girl, had what seemed to be a B-cup and stood at 5'6. Naruto quickly released Kristy and scanned the feral right as said feral glared at him and snarled. Naruto saw Kristy glare at him before looking at the feral.

"Who's the fugly one over here?" Kristy asked with a bit of humor in her voice. The feral seemed to get even more angry at them, which made him sigh.

"I'll tell you in about a minute. Until then, stay on defensive and strike far with Water Gun." at this Kristy nodded and ran to the right, releasing a Water Gun towards the feral. Said feral, on the other hand, blocked the attack with her wings. Naruto noticed that the wings seemed to be taller then her by at least double or even triple of her total height. A beeping sound from the Pokedex caught his attention.

MIKILA, the Flying Transport Pokegirl

Type: Metamorph (Avian)

Element: Flying/Rock

Frequency: Very Uncommon

Diet: human style diet with carnivore tendencies

Role: Flying Transport

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ground, Bug, Fire, Flying, Poison

Weak Vs: Steel, Water

Attacks: Obsidian Rain, Feather Shuriken, Dive, Squall, Gravity, ShockSpike

Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance & Durability (x6 each), Enhanced Strength & Flying Speed (x4 each)

Obsidian Rain (ATK+40): By flying into the air, the Pokegirl flaps her wings and showers down specially changed feathers from them. These feathers are changed from simple feathers and into small pieces of sharp rocks. This is considered a Rock-type attack and can be used by the Mikila in both her human-like and bird-like forms.

'_Wait a minute, she has a bird-like form? I really don't want to see that anytime soon._' Naruto thought as he paid attention to the Mikila blocking the Water Gun with no sign of pain on her face. '_Either she's very high leveled, or she became a feral from a tamer's harem. Either way, this situation isn't looking too well._' "Run closer to her with your water Gun still focused on her." Naruto quickly released Navy and looked at her. "I need for you to preform multiple Water Towers on the feral. Can you do that for me?" Navy nodded at him and punched the ground with her right fist. Suddenly, a large pillar of water hit the Mikila head on. Kristy stopped her attack, carefully watching the pillar for any sign of trouble. Without warning, a hail of stone feathers flew from the sky towards the trio. While they were able to dodge, the Mikila dived down towards Kristy, who responded with a quick Water Barrier. Even though this blocked the Mikila from headbutting her, her wings reached over the water wall and slashed at her back. Navy quickly responded with a kick to the ground, causing another Water Tower to form under the Mikila. The feral screamed out in pain as she was caught in the attack, leaving Naruto to rush to Kristy.

"Ugh, fuckin fugly bitch got me good." Kristy mumbled as Naruto pulled out a spare Potion and started spraying her back. She cringed at the feeling, but Naruto kept on applying the medicine.

"Do you need some time in your ball?" Naruto asked, only for Kristy to shake her head.

"We're not done with that feral." before he could question her, a loud roar caught their attention. The Mikila spread her wings wide open, separating the flow of water as she released more stone feathers towards Kristy.

"Kristy, quickly use Water Gun on her!" Kristy complied with the command and shot the blast of water at the feral. Said feral cringed at the pain, but moved her left wing in front of it with ease. "Navy, are you injured?" he yelled out, turning towards her. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm alright, but that is one tough feral." Navy said as she looked at the Mikila.

"Focus and use Water Gun on her from the right. That way, she'll use her other wing to block your attack." Navy walked a bit further and used the said attack on the feral. '_Dammit, what's taking Pierre and Celcia so long?_' he thought as he paid attention to the feral's face. "Keep it up girls! She's showing signs of pain!" he yelled out. A hailstorm of feathers dropped from the sky at towards the feral, though most of them were deflected by the feral's stone skin.

"Naruto!" he looked up to see Celcia flying down towards him. He heard some noise behind him and turned to see Shela running from the bushes and ran towards the feral. "Take that!" Shela yelled out as she gave the Mikila a kick to the face. Pierre ran up to Naruto and happily laughed at him.

"Naruto my boy! We successfully caught all of the feral Lambchops!" Pierre yelled out, causing Naruto to cringe.

"Lower the volume a bit Pierre. Do you think that you could bring out all of your water types and have them attack the Mikila with their water attacks?" he asked, though Pierre oddly started to chuckle as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, about that..."

"OW!" the duo focused their attention to Shela, who started rubbing her injured foot. The Mikila grabbed Shela by the throat and threw her towards Kristy, who couldn't react in time to dodge and was hit. The Mikila quickly turned to Navy and released a barrage of Feather Suriken towards her. Luckily, Celcia dove in front of Navy and deflected the feathers with her own Feather Suriken. The Mikila let out another snarl before flying up to the air. At this Naruto turned to Pierre and glared.

"Pierre, for the sake of us all, release your water type Pokegirls and use them!" Naruto said in a angered tone. Pierre looked the other way and mumbled. "What was that?" Pierre turned to him.

"I said that I didn't bring any other Pokegirls with me!" Pierre yelled out, causing Naruto to twitch his right eye before letting out a breath and focused on the flying feral.

"You didn't bring any other Pokegirls except Shela?!" Naruto said before he let out a groan. "Celcia, keep the Mikila busy, Navy, help Celcia distract with Water Tower, and Kristy, please help distract in any way you see fit. Can you all do that for me?" Naruto asked in a slightly calm tone. The three of them nodded before doing their intended tasks. Naruto quickly released Margaret and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you master?" Margaret asked in a happy tone.

'_I do hope that this works._' Naruto thought. "I need for you to produce a paralasis musk and use it when I give the signal. Could you do that for me?" Margaret nodded with a giggle.

"I can do that easily master, just watch!" Margaret said as she bent over in front of him and giggled her ass. Naruto focused his attention on Celcia, who was deflecting more Feather Suriken with her own. Right as the Mikila was about to stretch her wings out to her, a barrage of bubbles from Navy, Kristy and Shela struck her head on. The feral yelled out before diving towards the three, but was met by a combined Water Gun from Kristy and Shela while Navy punched the ground with both fists, creating a large Water Tower that hit the Mikila's shadowed form. Celcia flew around the tower of water, though he noticed that Kristy and Shela stopped their attack in order to rest for a little bit. However, the feral spread her wings to separate the attack before releasing some stone feathers towards Navy.

'_This battle should of been over with a long time ago. There's no way that a feral should be able to last against so many water attacks._' Naruto watched as Navy used Water Gun, which forced the feathers away from her. Celcia suddenly clung herself to the Mikila's wings and legs, causing both of them to fall towards the ground.

"Master, I'm ready!" Margaret called out, making him widen his eyes.

"Kristy, Navy, and Shela get away from where ever those two land. Margaret, walk over towards the duo and release your musk." Naruto said as Celcia and the Mikila crashed into the ground. At this point the trio of water type Pokegirls ran towards Naruto and Pierre while Margaret skipped towards the crash site. He couldn't help but chuckle as Margaret squatted in front of the Mikila, Celcia widened her eyes and slowly released her hold of the feral.

"Hiya!" Celcia quickly flew away with fear in her eyes as Margaret released her Musk directly at the Mikila's face. The feral started to make choking noises, which made Naruto sigh as Margaret walked away from the feral. "Master, can I have a few Pokeballs?"

"Sure, I'll even give you a couple of Greatballs just to be on the safe side. Also, make sure to kick her a few times before using a Pokeball." Naruto said before he gave her a hand full of the two type of Pokeballs. Margaret gave him a kiss before walking back into the fog, leaving Naruto with the others. You all have been a big help today, and for that I thank you. Kristy, Celcia, I'm returning you two back to your ball." Kristy nodded and mumbled 'finally' while Celcia shook her head with a sigh. After recalling the two to their ball, he kissed Navy and smiled at her. "You were fantastic out there Navy. You've got to be the most powerful water type I've ever seen." Naruto said, which made Navy blush. He turned to see Pierre recalling Shela and faced him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I barely helped you at all." Pierre said as he went to hug Naruto. He dodged the hug and sighed.

"It was a honest mistake. How about we find a small lake for you to quickly get a additional water type, just in case." Naruto said, which made Pierre smile.

"That sounds like a plan my fellow fishermen." The duo turned to see Margaret walking back with a wide smile on her face.

"Master, I caught the feral for you, and it only took four Pokeballs, seven kicks to her pussy and a Greatball to do it!" Margaret giggled and hugged him, which he returned the kind gesture, before taking the Greatball from her and placed it in his bag.

"Thank you for the help Margaret. Now return to your ball." Naruto watched as she nodded before recalling her. Once he placed her ball on his belt, he turned to Pierre and smiled. "Lets get going shall we?" Before the trio began walking, a Pokegirl dug her way out of the muddy ground and started taking deep breaths while shivering. "Navy, Water Tower on her." Navy gave the ground a light tap with her foot, causing a tower of water to force the feral completely out of the ground and landed right in front of them.

The feral Pokegirl was very human like in a physical sense with her dark brown hair, light brown skin and dark colored eyes. She had a small A-cup with water dripping from her body. Naruto pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the feral. It only took three shakes, but the feral was easily caught.

"Do you even know what kind of girl she was Naruto?" Navy asked him. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Does it really matter? Either way, she's going to be sold for cash." Naruto placed the ball in his bag before walking ahead of the others.

"Hey, wait up!"

(June 19th, 10:45 A.M.,300AS)

"I swear, You're just as bad as Casey when it comes to attracting pissed off Pokegirls, if not worse considering what you pissed off!" Naruto yelled out at Pierre, who shook his head and turned his head away from him.

"I don't see what was so bad about what happened." Pierre stated, only to make Naruto twitch.

"You attracted a god-dammed Wooly Mammaryth! That particular breed of girl should only be found in the north sectors of the Ruby League, not the west or south!" Naruto yelled out, only for Pierre to smile.

"At least we caught it."

"Yea, thanks to us having to jump into the lake, which caused her to follow us in and get severely injured!"

"Hey, you managed to get only your feet wet! Me, on the other hand, jumped into the deeper part of the lake! Besides, water is good for you."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto and Pierre turned to a pissed off Navy, who was currently rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Look, what happened happened and there's no reason to focus on it any longer. Hidden Bra will be getting a powerful girl to keep or sell, I gained a level, Shela evolved and Pierre even caught himself another Squirtitty. So please, you two, drop it!" Navy yelled out at them. Both guys blinked at her before turning to each other.

"Awesome catch Pierre."

"Thank you Naruto." Navy smiled at the two of them.

"There, was that so hard now?" Naruto smiled at her while releasing a mental sigh.

'_Well, so far I've caught three Pokegirls and bought two from a stranger. Pierre has that Mammaryth and the herd of Lambchops as his catches for the day. Either way, we both are going to need more ferals in order to complete our intended tasks. Well, at least if I get enough SLC, I can buy some dark type Pokegirls and give them to Aaron. Plus, I still need to locate some Psychic types._' Naruto thought as the trio walked past another Milktit ranch. However, at the gate of the Milktit ranch was a old man wearing a straw hat with a large blue shirt on, blue shorts, and black shoes. The old man saw the trio and waved over to them.

"Good morning young travelers! Would you care to purchase a Milktit today? You see, one of my main Milktits just had some Pokekits and we have to make room. So we're selling out some of the more average milk making Milktits. So, would you care to buy one for an easy 18,500SLC?" the old man asked. Pierre pulled out his Pokedex and made the deal with him, though Naruto noticed a strange sight upon the farm. At one of the large ponds on the farm was a black and white stripped Pokegirl with a C-cup, and oddly had a black mohawk that reached down to her neck. He noticed her yelling at several of the Milktit that were drinking from the pond.

"Excuse me, but is that your Pokegirl up there?" Naruto asked. The old man turned to see the Pokegirl in question and nodded his head.

"Yea, she came with the last shipment of Dullburros. She's actually one of the reasons that I'm selling my Milktits. You see, ever since she came here, she's been yelling at my Milktits and other Pokegirls to do a better job in order to keep the farm at its top game. However, her help has been producing the opposite effect." Naruto scanned her and nodded at the old man.

"So why not sell her?"

"Well, she didn't come with a ball. Like I said before, the people who dropped off the shipment of Dullburros also left her with the others. So, if you want her, you would have to catch her with your own Pokeball." as Naruto was about to reply to the old man, his Pokedex beeped, showing him the information on the girl.

Z-BRA, the Dark Donkey Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human Metamorph

Element: Ground/Dark

Frequency: Very Rare (Becoming more common with time)

Diet: Herbivore, preference for oats, corn, and apples

Role: Scouts, warriors, Nocturnal Desert travel, Swindlers

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water, Fighting

Attacks: Stomp, Earthquake, Yell, Taunt, Dark Bomb, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Ashen Wings, Dark Blade

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Sight (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Endurance, Night Vision

"So, if I was to battle her, would I have to limit how many girls I could use against her?" the old man shook his head.

"Boy, as long as you can get her away from my ranch, I wouldn't care if you let a hive of Buzzbreasts attack her. Just take her off of my hands." at this Naruto smiled and shook the old man's hand.

"Thank you very much for your kindness." with that said, Naruto walked into the ranch and headed towards the Z-Bra with Navy by his side. The Milktit around said Z-Bra ran back towards the farm, leaving a confused looking girl behind until she turned towards him.

"What do you want? Don't you see what you just did?" the Z-Bra asked in a angered tone, which made Navy glare at her.

"Do you have a name?" Naruto asked the dark type. '_I don't know if this is a sign of bad luck, but I'm taking my chance at getting a complete pass from Aaron!_' The Z-Bra looked at him before groaning.

"I don't know who you are, but the name's Zoe and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the Z-Bra known as Zoe said. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have other plans for you." with that said, Naruto grabbed two of his Pokeballs and released the intended girls. "Celcia, Feather Suriken, Navy, Water Tower, Kristy, Water Gun and focus it all upon the Z-Bra!" with widened eyes, Zoe barely managed to form a wall of black energy in front of her that blocked Kristy's Water Gun. Navy forced both fists into the ground, causing a large tower of water to hit Zoe into the air. As she flew into the air, Celcia flew above her and released a barrage of feathers towards her. To the shock of Celcia and Naruto, Zoe blocked the feathers with a Dark Blade as a pair of black wings made of energy formed on her back. Celcia dove towards the ground, sending feathers towards Zoe, who dodged them and replied with a Dark Bomb. Celcia dodged the attack, but Kristy was hit by the attack and was forced to the ground. Kristy glared at Zoe before turning to Naruto.

"Care to explain as to what the hell is going on?" Naruto groaned slightly.

"Well, we need to catch her in order to complete a mission given to me by Aaron. You know, the guy you almost attacked with your Crabhammer?" Kristy's eyes widened before she let out a chuckle.

"Hey, it's not like he didn't deserve to get hit." Kristy said before dodging a slash from Zoe, who sent another Dark Bomb to her. Kristy used Water Barrier just in time to block the attack, giving Navy enough time to hit Zoe again with another Water Tower. Zoe was forced into the air yet again, but flew downwards towards Navy with the intent to kill sketched upon her face. Celcia appeared behind Zoe and used Mach Breaker, forcing herself upon Zoe's back and made her crash land to the ground. Kristy ran up towards Zoe with her Crabhammer attack at full force while Celcia flew off of Zoe. However, she was quickly covered by a sphere of black energy.

"Crap! She's healing herself with the Cocoon of Darkness attack! Give yourselves distance away from her and attack with long ranged attacks!" Celcia flew higher into the air and used her Feather Suriken attack at the black sphere. Kristy slightly backed away and used Water Gun, while Navy jumped into the pond and started throwing Water Spears at the sphere. Without warning, the cocoon broke apart, revealing Zoe with a Dark Bomb in each hand that she threw at Kristy and Navy. Celcia released a Gust towards Zoe, only for another Dark Shield to block the attack. Navy threw another Water Spear at Zoe's back, which caused the poor Z-Bra to loose control of the shield and get injured by the Gust attack. Kristy ran from her position to Zoe with her Crabhammers ready to go.

"This is for the Dark Bomb you bitch!" Kristy yelled out as she landed a hit to the Z-Bra's back. Said Z-Bra landed on the ground and started to twitch. After a minute of the display, Naruto threw a Greatball at her and smiled when the ball stopped shaking.

"Hurray! We're one step closer from being done!!" Naruto yelled out while giving each ofhis girls a kiss, though Kristy settled for a kiss to the cheek, before being recalled to their respected ball. The old man walked over to Naruto with a smile before hitting his head. "Ow, what the hell was that for old man?!"

"That's for destroying my property with your attacks! Now get out of here before I call the Jennies over here!" Naruto grumbled as he walked out of the ranch and heard the wooden gate close behind him. Pierre smiled at him with a chuckle.

"Glad to see that you have yet another powerful Pokegirl to add to your harem my fellow fishermen." Naruto politely nodded at Pierre before turning on his Pokedex to check out the map.

"Hm, there seems to be a small camping ground about two hours from here. If we get there fast enough, we might be able to reserve a spot to stay for the night. After that, I guess it's back to capturing more ferals and selling them. Does this seem like a good plan to you Pierre?" Naruto looked up from his Pokedex, only to see Pierre running to his right. "You're going the way we came Pierre!" Naruto yelled out before walking the other direction.

(June 19th, 12:51 P.M.,300AS)

After convincing Pierre that the direction that he was going was incorrect, Naruto and Pierre finally made it to the campgrounds with no serious injury. Pierre managed to catch three Chickenlittles on the way to the camp, while Naruto mainly thought about the mission Aaron gave him. By the time the duo got to the campgrounds, both of them were ready for lunch.

"I'm going to go pick those berries from that tree which is beside the lake Naruto." Pierre said with a smile. Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement.

"So, in other words, you're going to leave me to get the cabin, or at least the camp space, while you go off to fish?" Pierre chuckled before running towards the lake with his fishing rod already pulled out. 'Ugh, sometimes I don't understand why he enjoys fishing so much.' Naruto walked into the main building and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, how much is it for a cabin?" the man at the counter opened a small booklet and looked at him.

"It's 1,800 per night. Water, heating and electricity is free, but the food you either buy it from us, or hunt for it in the wild. Is this reasonable for you?" Naruto nodded.

"Does it have one room or two?" the man flipped to another page in his booklet.

"A cabin with two bedrooms costs 2,100 per night. Is that reasonable?" Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and handed it to the man. "Thank you for your business. You're cabin number 13." the man said as he preformed the transaction upon the computer. Once it was finished, the man handed Naruto his Pokedex and two brown room keys. Naruto thanked the man before leaving the building and started to look for his cabin when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto turned around to face the person with anger showing through his eyes.

"Hello, Jacob Smith." Narutp spat out. He watched as Jacob winced slightly before sighing.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Naruto looked at him before shaking his head.

"You just asked me something, but you may ask another." Naruto said, which made Jacob sigh before getting on his hands and knees in front of him.

"Please," Jacob began, which surprised Naruto. "Give me back Kristy!" At this point, Naruto was quite shocked at Jacob's request. He watched as Jacob pressed his forehead against the ground. "She was my starting Pokegirl, my first true partner, and I let her down all because of a few lucky matches and gaining a rare Pokegirl! So please, give me back Kristy!" Naruto released Navy and Kristy and looked at them. Jacob looked up to see Kristy and hugged her. "Kristy, it's really you!" Navy turned to Naruto with widened eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto sighed as he turned away from the hugging duo.

"Jacob here has been pleading his heart out to get Kristy back." Navy let out a small chuckle at that comment.

"That bastard has a heart?" she whispered to him.

"Navy, how do you feel about this arrangement? I mean, you are closer to her then anyone in the harem." Navy nodded at him with a sad look upon her beautiful face.

"It's her choice, Naruto. She'll do as she pleases with no concern about the thought of others unless it's the tamer." Navy stated as she turned away from him. Kristy, on the other hand, turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

"Can I go back with Jacob Naruto?" she asked him. Naruto felt a little pang within his heart, but paid it no mind.

"That depends, Kristy here is a powerful Pokegirl that has certain requirements. What do you have to offer Jacob?" at this Jacob handed him his Pokedex.

"If there's any girl that you want, take her. If it's a item, SLC, or hell all three then please take it!" Jacob said with a large smile. Naruto opened the Pokedex and read through the main information.

Name: Jacob Smith

Age: 19

Residence: Coastal City

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

--Pokegirls--

Aqua: Vaporita, level 15

Mystic: Elf, level 13

Flashy: Boobkini, level 26

Wet: Wet Elf, level 18

Squirt: Whoretortle, level 29

Naruto, for lack of a better phrase, was confused at what he saw.

'_I don't understand it. If he has all of these high level Pokegirls, then why does he want Kristy back?_' After a few moments, he sighed. '_Maybe he does want her back for her and nothing else._' "Okay, if you give me your Elf and Wet Elf, I'll give you Kristy. Is that fair?" Naruto expected a sign of anger or a glare, but all he was met with was a nod and a smile.

"Okay, lets register the trade with our Pokedexes and be on our way. Thank you very much!" Jacob said with a smile as Naruto gave Kristy her Pokeball. The trade took very little time, which made Naruto slightly happy, and ended up with two Pokeballs in his hand.

"Bye Navy! Bye Naruto!" Kristy yelled out before leaving with Jacob. Navy turned to Naruto and hugged him for a few minutes before requesting to return to her ball.

"Man this sucks..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he noticed his cabin and walked towards it. After unlocking the door, he wasn't surprised to see the inside of the cabin being very clean. What did surprise him was the computer that had the Pokeball transporter connected to it. "Major score!" Naruto yelled out as he quickly walked into the cabin, closed the door and got onto the computer. A few seconds later, Aaron was seen upon the screen.

"Why hello there Naruto! How is my good worker doing?" Aaron asked with a chuckle in his voice. Naruto smiled and showed the three Pokeballs to him. "Three so soon? Color me impressed Naruto. I do hope that you know how to send Pokegirls over, correct?" Naruto merely gave Aaron the middle finger before sending the girls over to him one Pokeball at a time. A few minutes later, Aaron received the last of Naruto's captures. "So, you got me a Fearleader, a Goth, and a Z-Bra? I didn't even know that we had them in this region. Who knows, Naruto, maybe you'll make a living hunting Pokegirls! If that's all, then I'll talk to you another time. Oh yes, don't forget about psychic types!" with that said, Aaron cut the line, which made Naruto groan.

_'He didn't even mention the traveling documents._' he thought before he tried setting up a line with the Hidden Bra Pokecenter. He quickly saw a Nurse Joy upon the screen, wearing their peaceful smile.

"Hello there Naruto. What can I do for you?" the Joy asked with a soothing voice.

"I'd like to sell some Pokegirls to you, is this okay?" the Joy nodded.

"Just send the girls to us and we'll do the rest Naruto." Naruto sent the four Pokegirls over to the Pokecenter and watched as the Joy placed the Pokeballs upon a small tray while typing upon a computer.

'_Wow, never knew a Joy could multi-task like that._' Naruto thought as he continued to watch her work until a small pop-up appeared beside her head. The pop-up had a picture of the Pokegirl and its price beside it.

"Okay Mr. Kujaku, the Shy Maiden is worth 18,700 SLC, the Digtit is worth 8,500 SLC, the Elf is worth 18,700 SLC, and the Wet Elf is worth 70,550 SLC. Also, since the Digtit and the Elf are upon the bounty list, you get the reward that comes with them. The Digtit adds an additional 1,000 SLC, and the Elf gives you 2,500 SLC. All in all, your total sum is 116,450 SLC. Would you like to cancel this transaction?" Naruto shook his head. "Okay, then please hook your Pokedex to the usb port and I'll transfer the funds to your account." The Joy typed upon her keyboard before turning to the screen. "Okay, everything is in order here Mr. Kujaku. Your new amount stands at 336,700 SLC. I hope you have a safe journey." Before Naruto could say anything, the Joy cut the line.

"Well dam, I was going to warn her of the Pokegirls that Pierre caught. Oh well, it's better this way." Naruto stepped away from the chair and released his harem. "Okay everyone! I'll make lunch for the day. Is there anything you all want in particular?" The girls didn't respond. "Hey, what's the matter with you all?"

"My queen, where is Kristy?" Gwendilon asked. Celcia looked around before noticing Navy's depressed face.

"She left with another Tamer, didn't she?" This surprisingly came from Margaret, which made Navy look at her.

"Actually, she went back to our previous Master, who pleaded to get her back." Navy said, shocking her harem sisters. Naruto sighed before turning to Celcia.

"Celcia, can you please go through my bag and prepare lunch. Navy, could you come with me for a second?" Celcia nodded while Navy followed Naruto out the door. As they walked, Navy turned to him and poked his hand.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Navy asked, only for Naruto to shrug.

"I merely wanted some company as I talk to Pierre at the lake this campground has." Navy seemed to smile at the word lake, which made him happy.

"Ah, I see." Navy said as they saw Pierre talking to another fishermen at the lake. The two of them groaned as they walked closer.

"Swim while you can Navy." Naruto joked. "Only one of us have to take the plunge." Navy giggled before giving him a salute.

"Ai-yai captain!" Navy said before running to the lake and dove into it. Pierre noticed him and smiled.

"Naruto, my fellow fishermen! This here is Paul from the Indigo League! Paul, this my traveling copanion, Naruto! He's the rookie fishermen who won the contest I mentioned earlier." The fishermen smiled and shook Naruto's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet anyone who enjoys fishing. Now in days not many people enjoy it like Pierre and I do." Paul said, though Naruto listened out of kindness. "Kinda like that water type tamer yesterday." This caught Naruto's attention.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean about the water type tamer?" Naruto asked. Paul started to rub his chin with his hand.

"Well this young man was training his water Pokegirls at this lake yesterday. He scared all of the fish from my own Pokegirls. I didn't understand most of the things he spoke about to himself, but he mentioned a stone like Pokegirl. Which is odd, considering that we don't have many large mountains around these parts." Paul said, making Naruto slightly confused, but paid it no mind. Naruto turned to the lake and smiled as he saw Navy playing with Shela in the water. Both girls went underwater for a few minutes with splashes of water coming from the lake until two bodies were tossed onto land. "Well I'll be dammed, a pair of Titacool! I haven't seen any of them in this lake since the Titakren sighting two years back."

"A Titakren sighting was here?!" Pierre yelled out to Paul, who cringed at the sudden change in voice level.

"Yes, one was sighted fighting several ferals before pulling them down into the lake. Scientists and researchers have studied the lake, but found no reason for a Titakren to be here, let alone actually finding it." Naruto stood there for a few seconds before looking back at the water.

"When these studies were done, did anyone fight the Titacool underwater, or did they fight them above land?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, no one was supposed to fight them. Those that did forced them out of the water before fighting them. Why do you ask?" Naruto started laughing, which confused the fishermen.

"I bet you ten Evas that there are Water Stones down there hidden among the aquatic plants down there. Without the Titacool hiding in the plants, the stones are left unused. Hell, if my theory fails, then at least you gain some Titacool and maybe even evolve some into Titacruel." Naruto handed Pierre his room key before siting at one of the picnic tables that were near the lake. As Naruto waited for what he believed was going to happen, he opened his Pokedex and looked over the updated information.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 336,700

--Harem--

Celcia: Harpy, Level 18

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 12

Margaret: Mephitits, Level 10

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 17

_'At the rate things are going, Gwendilon and Margaret will be too far away from the others, level wise of course. Still, I'm going to have to do something about catching them up to the others, but how?_' Naruto thought as he pulled out a can of lemonade from his Pokepack and took a sip. It wasn't even ten minutes when the sounds of splashing, a feral like growl and Pokegirl attacks were being called out.

"Master! It's a Titakren!" Navy yelled out to him.

"Hehe, I love it when I'm right, believe it."

(June 19th, 5:39 P.M.,300AS)

"And that was when the tentacles grabbed Pierre and threw him into the lake! Navy and Shela had to distract the Titakren long enough for Paul to get him out of the water." Naruto said before he took a bite of his burger. Margaret, who was eating a salad, swallowed her food and looked at him.

"So what were you doing while all of this happened master?" she asked him. Naruto chuckled with a relaxed smile.

"I was drinking lemonade while giving out the occasional command every now and then." Naruto took a drink of the lemonade he had. Gwendilon and Celcia groaned slightly while Navy laughed.

"No, you had to be there to understand! Everytime the Titakren would lash out a tentacle, Naruto would just jump over it, drink his lemonade before ordering an attack. Other then that, he just stood there doing nothing." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well I would of been sitting while doing nothing," Naruto stated. "But someone had to jump in front of the picnic table and dodge, instead of taking the attack head on." Shela, who was drinking a pitcher of water, glared at him.

"What else was I supposed to do, let the tentacle have its way with me?" Naruto blushed at the comment.

"That would of made one good hentai for the market. Still, you could of just used Water Gun to hold the attack long enough for Navy to attack the Titakren." Navy giggled at the thought, Margaret and Gwendilon tilted their heads in confusion, Celcia's groans got louder, and Shela's glare intensified to the two of them. Before Shela could attack Naruto, Pierre walked into the room with a slight limp in his step.

"Ah Naruto! It's such a joyous sight to see you alright from that battle with the Titakren! It's all thanks to you that not only we managed to defeat one, but it started a chain reaction of Titakren's appearing and tried to attack us all! So, Paul and I caught a few while we left the others to live in the lake, or for the other tamers here to take care of them." Pierre yelled out with a grin as he sat down beside Shela.

"So did you contact Nurse Joy of Hidden Bra Village yet?" Naruto asked, which made Pierre widen his eyes.

"I saw Jacob Smith today!" Pierre yelled, causing him to twitch and Navy to shift into sadness.

"Yea, I saw him too. Why do you bring him up now?" Naruto asked, though Pierre was still wide eyed.

"From what the people say around here, he's out for revenge!" Naruto and the other Pokegirl's eyes widened at this fact.

"...Revenge you say?" Naruto said, his eyes focusing on his plate. Pierre nodded and chugged his water as if it were nothing.

"Yea! Apparently he came out here to train his harem, but a powerful Pokegirl that had wings and was covered in stone material took out most of his harem and almost got him too if it wasn't for the feral fleeing from a abnormal Pokegirl. At least, that's what people have obtained from his mumbling thoughts." Naruto remembered what Paul had said about the water type tamer, and the most important fact of all....

'_The Mikila!_' Naruto thought as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Pierre, but I need to take my harem with me to find Jacob." He let the girls finish their food and drink before recalling them to their respected ball. Pierre stood up as well.

"I'll join you my fellow fishermen!" Pierre said only for him to sit back down while wincing in pain.

"No, you're still injured from being tossed around like a chew toy from the Titakren. Besides, you need to transfer those ferals to Joy." Naruto rushed out of the cabin and saw a random girl upon the ground. He walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "Excuse me, but what happened to you?" The girl pointed towards the forest.

"The mumbling freak just pushed me out of the way and ran into the forest. Probably going to get his entire harem killed this time. Fuck, maybe he'll die this time with them." the girl properly thanked Naruto before walking towards the main hall.

'_Why did I decide to trade Kristy, why?_' he wondered until he sighed and ran into the forest. Not even four steps into the forest, a body fell in front of him. Upon doing a quick examination, he realized that the Pokegirl was still alive, but sleeping. '_You know what? For making me think you were a fuckin ghost, become a source of money!_' he thought as he threw a Pokeball at the sleeping girl. The girl was successfully caught, placed into his Pokepack and he took a breath before rushing through the forest.

As he ran deeper into the forest, Naruto heard the sounds of attacks being released, some screams, and Jacob's voice. Naruto released Celcia from her Pokeball.

"Celcia, I need for you to go into the air and survey the battle ahead. When you get a good visual of what's happening, come back and report." Celcia nodded and flew into the air, leaving Naruto to quickly go over his supplies. '_I have about twelve Pokeballs left, as well as seven Greatballs. When did I use all of my Pokeballs?_' Naruto thought, only for the day's catches to replay through his mind. '_Oh yea.... God dam the Tamer catching syndrome. No, better yet, dam Aaron for using me to obtain for him dark and psychic types. Speaking of catching..._' Naruto pulled out the only two Pokeballs that weren't on his Pokebelt from his Pokepack and scanned them.

No Name: A-Bra (feral), level 8

No Name: Mikila (feral). level 31

'_You mean to tell me that Pierre and I took on a Pokegirl of that level and beat her? Something's fucked up about this whole ordeal. I mean, there were no mountains around that area, hence she shouldn't of been there. Plus, she seemed to take those water attacks as if they were nothing but rain droplets left from a single rain cloud. So, why would it be so far away from its natural homeland?_' Celcia flew in front of him and smiled slightly.

"You're not going to like what's down there, yet at the same time you will." Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..... There's a Dark Kitsune down there." Naruto slapped his forehead at this point.

"Why vulpines? Couldn't of been a feline, or even an avian type Pokegirl?" he mumbled before sighing. "So, what other Pokegirls are over ther-, wait, down there?" Celcia nodded at the question.

"Yea, they're down a cliff fighting against each other. The other feral Pokegirls seem to be a Cockatrix that's defending its cave, there's a Pokegirl that I can't really recall ever seeing, a few Geogals, and two Gravelgals. I'm just assuming that they're all living in that cave." Celcia said, making Naruto groan.

"The battle status?"

"They're mainly having problems with the unknown Pokegirl and the Cockatrix. The Dark Kitsune is hanging back, the Gravelgals are mainly using Rock Throw while the Geogals are unconscious."

"Something strikes me odd about this whole scene, but we need to get down there. Can you fly me down there?" Naruto asked. Celcia nodded and grabbed him by his arms before flying into the air. From where Naruto was, he could see that the battle was taking place within a newly a large hole. There were some water on the ground, as well as some Digtit poping out from the ground like fans watching a heated Pokegirl battle. Celcia made them land on the top of a hill, letting him go as she took a small break.

'_Someone's watching you..._' a voice whispered to him. Naruto went wide eyed, looking around before sighing.

'_The stress must be getting to me._' he thought as he released Navy from her ball. "I need for you to preform water Towers and send them to the Gravelgals and the Cockatrix. Can you do that for me?" Navy nodded and slammed both of her feet into the ground before forcing her fists into the ground. Without warning, four towers of water appeared and struck at the Gravelgals, Cockatrix, and the Dark Kitsune. The unknown feral turned towards us and sunk into the ground as the Dark Kitsune did a flip onto the ground and dashed towards them. Suddenly, the unknown feral appeared behind Navy and was going to punch her, but was intercepted by the Dark Kitsune pouncing onto said feral. Naruto quickly brought out his Pokedex and scanned the duo while he examined their bodies.

The unknown feral seemed to be 4 foot with coppery orange hair that went down to her waist. She had light brown skin with matching eyes. Her body seemed muscular, but also had a curvy body that would make most Pokegirls jealous. Her breasts seemed to be at least D-cup with her body dripping in water.

The Dark Kitsune stood at least 5'6 with features that seemed similar to a Vixxens. The fur on her underbelly was a darker cream white color while the rest of her fur was a dark red. Her hands, feet and two tails were the only exception, since her hands and feet were ebony black, and her tails were mostly red with the right one having a ebony tip and the left having the dark cream white color. The Dark Kitsune growled at the unknown feral, but clawed at the spot the feral escaped from. At this point, Naruto realized that his Pokedex was beeping and read the entries.

MORIAE, the Down to Earth Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Rock/Steel

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Human Norm Note: High tolerance for alcohol

Role: Guard, Smithy, Metallurgist, Front line commander

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Ice, Plant, Water, Fighting (If unarmed)

Attacks: Hammer or Axe techniques (similar to sword techniques), Unmovable, Quake, Sonic Wave, Stone Punch, Wind-up Punch, Dyna Wave, Earthquake, Resonate, Stone Meld*

Enhancements: Elemental Affinity: Earth, Endurance x5, High fire tolerance, Enhanced Strength x5, Enhanced Durability x10, Instinctive mineral knowledge Weaknesses: Short stature

*Stone Meld: (EFT) The Pokegirl sinks into the earth as slowly or as quickly as she pleases and can re-emerge at any point in a 30 meter range, so long as the medium she moves through is at least 75% rock such as pure stone, sand, loamy or clay soil.

'_Well dam, with an attack like that, it'll be difficult to catch her unless we have someone stall her long enough for Celcia to catch her._' Naruto thought before he began reading the second entry.

DARK KITSUNE, the Redeemed Nogitsune Pokegirl Type: Animorph (vulpine)

Element: Psychic/Fire

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: omnivore, preference for fish and meat

Role: illusionist, avenger

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Fighting, Fire, Ice, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Steel

Weak Vs: Dark, Ghost, Ground, Rock, Water, dog Pokegirls

Attacks: Scratch, Tackle, Leap, Ember, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fireball, Hypnotize, Illusion, Cry, Dance, Psywave, Psychic, Psi-Blade Mark II, Confusion, Teleport

Enhancements: Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x6), Enhanced Smell (x6), Undetectable Aura

"Navy, be on guard and prepare for surprise attacks from the Moriae!" Naruto called out. Navy pulled her hands from the ground and her legs, only to kick the Moriae that tried to strike at her with her fist. The Moriae sunk back into the ground before reappearing behind Navy with the intent of forcing her down towards Jacob's team, only for Celcia to cling onto her shoulders and flew up into the air.

"Ugh, this little girl's hard to hold onto with all of her squirming!" Celcia yelled out.

"Mach Breaker to the ground!" Naruto ordered, much to the joy of Celcia. She flew towards the ground and flung the Moriae head first into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to form. After Celcia used Gust to clear the dust away, the Moriae was no where to be seen.

"God-dammit! She's more slippery then a Slime!" Celcia groaned out, only for Navy to form a Water Spear and throw it past Celcia. A loud scream was heard behind her, causing everyone to focus on the Moriae that was twitching from the water attack. Navy slammed her fist into the ground again, quickly forming a Water Tower that completely submerged the Moriae in water. Said feral screamed out in pain until the flow of water was forced to stop. Naruto released his held breath when he saw the Moriae laying on the ground instead of moving.

"I think you drowned her into submission Navy." Naruto said as he threw a Pokeball at the feral, which was quickly caught. Navy gave him a nod before glaring at the Dark Kitsune.

"Right now, Naruto, I just want to help out Kristy. So, are you my enemy as well?" Navy said to the Dark Kitsune, who shook her head and walked to Naruto's side.

"Do you wish for me to capture you?" Naruto asked, only to get a nod from the Dark Kitsune. After catching the Dark Kitsune, Naruto chuckled and placed both Pokeballs back into his Pokepack. "I got to say, it sometimes have its benefits being the magnet that attracts vulpine type Pokegirls." Naruto said, earning a giggle from Celcia. He turned to Navy and nodded. "Lets head down to Jacob and hopefully get him away from here before any more ferals go after them." With that said, the duo slid down the hill while Celcia glided down to them. On the way down, he noticed Jacob recalling all except Kristy and his Whoretortle called Squirt. Around them, the unconscious rock type Pokegirls were twitching in pain as well as shivering from their wet skin. Kristy looked at them and smiled before clutching her blood covered left shoulder. Naruto walked over to her and used one of his Potions on the shoulder.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Jacob asked him. Naruto glared at Jacob.

"I should be asking you that same question. This wouldn't happen to be related about the death of most of your harem members wouldn't it?" Naruto asked with anger, causing Jacob to flinch before returning his own glare.

"Those two monstrosities took them out for no reason! I will find them and get my revenge against them!" Jacob yelled out as Squirt walked over to Jacob's side and glared at Naruto.

"Lay off my master's back punk! If they were your own Pokegirls, you'd do the same!" she yelled out, causing Kristy to widen her eyes slightly. Before anyone could continue, Celcia coughed, which attracted everyone's attention.

"Does anyone want to, oh I don't know, catch these ferals before they wake up and attack us all?" Celcia asked, which made Naruto and Jacob look away from each other as they pulled out a few Pokeballs.

"Do as you wish, I'm only taking the Cockatrix in order to get some better Pokegirls that'll work with my harem." Naruto nodded and used fice of his Pokeballs to get all of the Geogals and Gravelgals, leaving him five regular Pokeballs.

"Okay, you got some revenge on the rock types, will you just leave before you exhaust the remaining members of your harem?" Naruto asked, only for Jacob to shake his head.

"Not until I find those two ferals!" he replied, causing Kristy and Squirt to nod. Naruto placed the Potion back in his bag before walking over to Navy and Celcia. He noticed that Navy kept her eye upon the dark cave. Naruto felt a shivering sensation flow through his entire body.

'_Danger comes for you.... Beware!'_ the voice yelled out yet again. Naruto heard a sudden 'crack' from within the cave and widened his eyes.

"Navy, Water Gun at the cave! FULL POWER!" Naruto yelled out, which surprised everyone. Seeing Naruto's worry, Navy forced her feet into the ground before releasing a wide, powerful Water Gun at the cave. When the attack went into the cave, everyone but Naruto looked at him as if he went mad. However, a loud, angered roar echoed from the cave as a figure forced itself through the Water Gun and landed several feet away from the cave. As Naruto scanned the girl with his Pokedex, he looked at her features.

The feral stood at what he thought was 5'9 with black lines running down her parts of her fur, though the main color of the fur was a dark brown. A interesting thing that Naruto noticed was that her muscular body was soaking in water, her tail was moving in a rapid movement, and that her sharp, six inch fangs looked ready to bite down into each and every one of them! Not taking any chances, Naruto took a breath.

"Navy, Water Spears at the feral! Celcia, Mach Breaker to push her back!" Naruto yelled out. Celcia quickly flew high into the air as Navy rapidly produced her spears and threw them at the feral. Said feral dodged the spears easily, though widened her eyes as she made her way towards Jacob. "Jacob, get your fucking ass out of here now! Can't you see that it's after you!" Naruto yelled out, turning his head only to see Celcia fly past the feral, though the shock-wave didn't force her back as he had hoped. His Pokedex began to beep right as the feral began to make her way towards Jacob.

"Kristy, Squirt, Water Gun to the bitch!" Jacob yelled out. Naruto groaned as he began reading the information.

SABERTOOTH TIGRESS, the Flirtatious Fang Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (Tiger) to Near or Very Near Human

Element: Rock/Fighting

Frequency: Rare

Diet: meat, gems

Role: occupations where combat is necessary, construction workers

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Electric, Fire, Ice, Normal, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic, Water

Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Slash, Pummel, Comet Punch, Sabre Claw, Bear Hug, Headbutt, Body Slam, StonePalm, Harden, Rock Throw

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Enhanced strength (x6), Enlarged canine teeth on top set of jaws (can be up to 6" long), rocky skin, Claws, Night vision

Naruto's left eye began to twitch at the entry.

'_I think Casey and Pierre's bad luck has been rubbing onto me._' he thought as the Sabertooth Tigress picked up a small boulder and threw it towards Kristy and Jacob, who managed to dodge it by jumping forward. Naruto saw the smirk upon the feral's mouth and worried. "Kristy, Water Barrier!" Out of pure instinct, Kristy began to form the barrier.

"You'll do as I say Kristy, not him!" Jacob commanded in anger. Kristy stopped the attack, only for the feral to jump towards them from the air. "Water Barrier now!" he ordered.

"Celcia-" Naruto began, only for his mouth to stay wide open as he saw the Sabertooth Tigress open her mouth wide open and latched onto Kristy's head. As she fell on top of Kristy's spazing body, Kristy began hitting the feral with Crabhammer.

"**AAAAHHHHH! JACOB, HELP ME!**" Kristy screamed out in a mix between pure pain and terror. However, Jacob didn't get the chance to help as the Tigress tore her head from her body. Her dark blue blood began to soak Jacob's body as the feral chewed on her head, making loud crunching noises, before spitting it out. The head landed near Navy with its eyes partially leaking out blood. Her face had a mix between blood and drool covering her skin, though the look of pure horror was what Naruto noticed first.

"YOU FERAL BITCH!!" Jacob roared out in true, unrestrained anger as he grabbed onto two Pokeballs. Before he could send out his Pokegirls, the feral slid her energy covered claw through his body from the top of his head to the tip of his cock. A few seconds later, his body erupted in blood as his body fell apart from each other. Squirt glared at the feral, who began to lick at her claw, and released a powerful Water Gun at her. The feral, not expecting the sudden attack, took the full force of the attack and screamed out in pain. Navy, on the other hand, forced her fists and feet into the ground. She looked down at Navy's head before she looked up gave the feral a glare that Typhonna might of respected.

"**DIE!**" Navy roared out as a Water Tower the size of a Pre-Sukebe trailer slammed into the feral from below. "**DIE, DIE, DIE!**" she continued to yell out as her attack seemed to increase in size. Squrt soon stopped her attack and began to take a break. Soon, Navy's attack stopped, showing the Sabertooth Tigress barely shivering from the attack. Naruto handed three Greatballs to Celcia and told her to catch the feral before he walked over to Navy and gently pulled her away from the ground. He noticed that her wrists and ankles were bleeding with shards of stone stuck in them. He wrapped his arms around her, laying her crying head upon his shoulder. He sat there in silence, listening to Navy's breath until he saw Squirt walk over and held onto her as well. A few minutes later, he noticed that Navy was sleeping and recalled her to her ball. Squirt looked at him before wiping her own tears.

"Can you get Jacob's stuff and bring them over? I don't want to leave anything behind." Squirt nodded and walked over to Jacob's bleeding corpse. Celcia gently landed beside him and handed him the Greatballs.

"It only took one to catch her Naruto. I'm not leaving your side tonight, you know that right?" Celcia stated with a sad smile. Naruto gave one of his own and hugged her before he pulled out his Pokedex and made a call.

(June 20th, 8:26 A.M.,300AS)

After Naruto called the League about the death of Jacob Smith, he was told to stay there and wait to be questioned by a league official and his psychic Pokegirl. To his surprise, it was the examiner from Polass Town and his Alaka-Wham. Why it was him, Naruto would never know, but the evaluation was done and the bodies of Kristy and Jacob Smith were taken away. Squirt, which saddened him the most, gave him the rest of Jacob's harem and items as she was taken to be level fived by her own request. Other then for the feral Cockatrix, Naruto gained six Greatballs, three Potions, and a Pokeball. When he was allowed to return to his cabin, he released his and Jacob's remaining harem and told them what had happened. He allowed for them to talk amongst theirselves as he sat on the couch and slept with tears flowing.

Once he woke up, he made everyone scrambled eggs with meat, with the exception of Gwendilon since she wanted a salad, and allowed them to eat in silence before he asked Jacob's harem what they wanted to do now. The Boobkini and Vaporita wished for him to do as he pleased, so he gave them to his parents to take care of. He sold the three Geogal and two Gravelgal to the Hidden Bra, earning him 42,500 SLC, which gained him a total of 379,200 SLC. He also sent Aaron the Dark Kitsune, which earned him some praise before Aaron left without telling him any information upon the documents again. After a group decision, they decided to go back to the scene of Kristy and Jacob's death and wanted to hold a small funeral service for the duo.

Currently, they were at the site where both bodies laid. Their blood was stained upon the soil, making Navy cringe with tears. Margaret and Gwendilon, due to them not knowing what to do in this situation, kept quiet as Celcia spoke a few kind words in their memory.

"....And let they forever rest in peacefull bliss, amen." Celcia stated in a calm tone.

"Amen." the group mumbled together. Naruto sighed before turning to everyone.

"I think we should take a break from traveling for the next several days. Lets head back to the cabin." Naruto said. The girls nodded, and were about to be recalled when Naruto heard an abnormal crunching sound.

'_Someone is watching you..... Leave while you can..._' the mysterious voice whispered. Naruto shook his head, though the noise got louder.

'_What the?_'

"KATSU!"

Suddenly, large chunks of the land started falling towards Naruto and his harem. He managed to recall Margaret and Navy, while Celcia picked him up and she and Gwendilon flew up to higher ground. Once the chaos had ceased, the trio looked at the slightly filled crater. Before anyone could question what had happened, Naruto's heightened senses kicked in.

'_Someone, or something, is coming!_' Naruto thought with worry. From the cliff above them, a weird, white dove flew onto the rubble and bent its head down, letting the person on it leap onto the ground.

"Oh sweet holy Kami!" the stranger began. "My art shall continue on with this abundance of clay, un!" Naruto slid down towards the person, making said person stop kissing the ground and look at him. From what Naruto saw, the person was about four inches taller then he was with long blonde hair that covered his left eye, though it was also tied into a pony-tail. The person had Caucasian skin, wore a ring upon his right finger, and wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"Hey, who are you and why did you attack us like that!" Naruto yelled out. The person in question smirked at Naruto before using their left hand to move a bit of the hair from the other eye face. The stranger's dull, gray eyes seemed to focus right at Naruto, which made him squirm slightly.

"You won't know who I am, or recognize where I'm from; but, I'll tell you any way, un." the person, who clearly had a man's voice, crossed his arms to form a x, showing Naruto the two open mouths, that stuck their tongues out, were upon his palms.

"I am Deidara of Akatsuki, missing-nin from Iwagakure and the master of Shunshin no Geijutsu!"

---(Author's Notes)---

It took longer then expected; but, I finally managed to complete this chapter to a position that I liked. Yes, I have added Deidara into the story, though the series gave me the loophole to create this possibility. Kristy is dead with Jacob by her side, which was the only death pattern I liked. Also, for those who might not know, Shushin no Geijutsu stands for "Art of a Single Moment."

Another topic I'd like to mention: the campgrounds. I decided that I'd be adding it into random places between long distance towns in order for this story to not shift into AU. Besides, who doesn't like visiting a campground?

As I have stated before, I don't own anything from the Naruto, or Pokegirl universe, and I never will. This story is merely the written process of a scenario revived from a dead memory. This, my fellow fanfic readers, is my disclaimer.

Character Info:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 379,200

--Harem--

Celcia: Harpy, Level 19

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 12

Margaret: Mephitits, Level 10

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 19

Reason for Increase: Multiple battles

--Ferals-

Mikila, level 31

Moriae, unknown level

Sabretooh Tigress, unknown level

Please, from the bottom of my heart, review and tell me your opinion of the story so far. Ja'ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome one and all! As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls or anything that is related between anime, video games, and manga. With that said, let the chapter begin!

"Normal Talking"

'_Mental Thought/Mystery Voice_'

"**Anger/Demonic/Sound Effect**"

(NOTICE!!!) This chapter does have a lemon! As such, if you can't handle lemons then please skip it, thank you. (NOTICE!!!)

--Chapter 5--

Naruto was speechless at what he had heard from the mysterious man named Deidara. He didn't understand much from that statement; but, he understood that he was a missing person and that he was a master of something. At that moment, Naruto really wished that he took the time to learn foreign languages when he was younger. Deidara smirked at Naruto before lowering his left arm while raising the right one to his forehead.

"See, this is exactly what I mean, un! No one knows who I am in this freaky world!" Deidara screamed out before widening his visible eye and pointed at Gwendilon. "Hey, boy, there's two monsters behind you, un!" Celcia started to crack her knuckles while Gwendilon extended her stinger.

"We're not monsters you jerk! We're his Pokegirls!" Celcia yelled out to Deidara, though he shook his head at the statement.

"Doesn't matter to me, un. You both have wings just like that one rock monster, or Pokegirl as you call yourselves, I fought on that weird mountain." Naruto looked at him with widened eyes before lowering them.

"What do you mean rock monster?" Naruto asked. Deidara looked at him before sighing.

"It was weird, that's for sure, un. I'm trying to get some clay for my art when this weird monster shows up and tries to kill me! So, I activated some explosives and flew on one of these bad boys." Deidara said as he gave the large, dull white dove a pat on the head. The creature made no sound or movement, which freaked Naruto out.

'_Those eyes remind me of ghosts..._' he thought with a slight shiver down his spine.

"Like I was saying, as I flew away, that monster actually flew after me, un! So, I came out here to hide when the monster found me. So, I sent some more explosives at the thing only for it to shoot out stone feathers and activate them before they were supposed to, hence the crater that was here. I heard some screaming and figured that it was the monster, un. That's when I left to hide before coming back here for some clay that I noticed, un." Once Deidara finished with his story, Naruto thought of what he just heard.

'_Okay, so he was responsible for bringing the Mikika to this area; and the creator of this crater. However, there's something bugging me about the mountain that he mentioned. There aren't any mountain areas around here except..._' Suddenly, a quote Naruto heard a few days ago came to mind.

"**A important news break! It appears that the person that has caused critical damages to the RubOpaDo Tunnel has been sighted heading towards the west! We have no idea as to who this person is, or why the person attacked as well. The person seems to be a flat chested female, considering that the person has long blond hair...**"

'_Holy shit..._' he began in his head. '_He's the person who damaged the RubOpaDo Tunnel a few days ago! This is so not good! I blame Casey and Pierre's bad luck for this._' Naruto thought, not noticing that Deidara walked up to him a several seconds ago.

"Yo, brat!"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled out before stepping back a few steps. "When did you get in front of me?"

"When you started spacing out like a kid watching a fly move across his face, un. What's on your mind?" Naruto, knowing to not mention anything about the tunnel, decided to talk about the feral.

"That 'monster' as you called her was the same that my harem and a friend of mine fought against. I had one of my harem members catch her for me." Naruto said as Deidara rolled his visible eye.

"Ha! Like you could catch that beast, un! So, what did you use, a net?" Deidara smirked with a chuckle as Naruto brought out a Pokeball.

"No, with this Pokeball. Here, catch." Naruto said as he lightly tossed it to Deidara, who caught it with his right hand and moved his fingers along the ball. Naruto noticed that the tongue from the palm was licking the bottom of the Pokeball. 'I think I'm going to let him keep that...'

"How could you catch something like that in something this small? This defies all logic, un!" Deidara exclaimed, only for Naruto to sigh and pull out Margaret's Pokeball.

"Let me show you." Naruto released Margaret from her Pokeball. Margaret faced Naruto and smiled at him then gave him a hug.

"Master, you're okay!" she gave him a tighter hug, which he returned. Deidara, from what Naruto saw, looked at the ball in his hand, then at Margaret, before he widened his eyes.

"You really can capture those things..." he mumbled, though Naruto gave him a hardened stare as he recalled Margaret into her ball.

"They're not things, they're Pokegirls." Celcia stated, only for Deidara to ignore her.

"Regardless, I don't see a need to consider them that. Right now, I need to find a way back to my world." Deidara said, which made Naruto widen his eyes.

'_I really shouldn't do this... He's a criminal after all..._' Naruto thought before he sighed. '_However, what he's been saying caught my interest._' "Well, I think you should become a Tamer." Deidara didn't say anything at first.

"A Tamer, un? What's that, something from a circus?" Naruto was surprised to hear that.

"No, a Tamer is someone who catches feral Pokegirls and keep them, sell them, or train them for battling." Naruto began, though Deidara showed little interest. "Plus, if you pass the tamer test, they give you a Pokegirl for free, a Pokedex, money to buy things, and a copy of the book "Taming for Dummies" in order to explain how to tame a feral. On a side note, most of the money you'll gain is kept in the Pokedex, which would make it hard for you to take money. You can't exactly steal it from a building without someone noticing, and sooner or later, you'll find yourself against some powerful ferals that you can't handle. Like the Mikila, or stone monster, as you called her for example." At this, Deidara's eye widened slightly before he nodded.

"Un, I don't want to admit it, but you're right on most of the things that you've said. So, where do I have to go in order to become a tamer was it?" Deidara asked with a grin.

"You'd have to go to a Pokecenter; but, there are none around here for quite the distance." Naruto said, only for Deidara to look at him.

"What do these 'Pokecenters' look like brat?"

"Well, most have a pinkish to dark red rooftop. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked him. Deidara merely smiled at him.

"I thought I saw one a few minutes from here, un. It was surrounded by a bunch of wooden cabins." Naruto nodded and recalled Gwendilon before turning to Celcia.

"Well, if you're serious about taking the tamer test, then go to the campgrounds! I need to heal my Pokegirls there anyway." Celcia picked him up by her talons and flew to the top of the cliff. When the two of them landed, they started walking towards the campgrounds when Celcia sighed.

"Something about that Deidara strikes me as crazy." Celcia said as she flexed her wings slightly. Naruto nodded at her statement.

"Yea, like the bit about the "freaky world." Maybe he's a dimensional traveler?" Celcia shook her head at him.

"Highly doubtful. Plus, even if he was, it was more forced then anything if you considered what he said. I mean, who would willingly pick a mountain range location to be their landing target?" Naruto chuckled at her response, which caused her to giggle as well.

"Still, now that I think about it, I think it would be interesting to travel with him." Naruto said to her. '_At the very least, I can learn more about his world and those extra mouths of his._' Oddly enough, those mouths interested him more then the fact that he's a criminal.

**Rustle, rustle, rustle**

Naruto stopped and started looking around the general area. Celcia walked several steps ahead of him before she noticed and turned towards him.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Naruto didn't give her a reply, though he pulled out his Pokedex just to be safe.

**CRACK**

"Celcia, move forward!" Naruto commanded. Celcia flew upwards before barely dodging a large, wooden tree branch that fell where she previously stood. Surprisingly, there was a Pokegirl standing on top of the tree branch. She was covered in a variety of different plants with her arms being covered by dark green leaves. Her hair were composed of thick, green vines that covered her breasts. From her fists a mix between sharp stones and grass covered them by webs made of vine. Her legs were growing small bundles of spiky, purple fruit with her feet being surrounded by roots. Surprisingly, the Pokegirl's pussy was only hidden by some abnormally large, oval shaped leafs. Naruto noticed that the Pokegirl was glaring at him until she lifted her hands into the air and slammed them into the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to shake uncontrollably.

"Master!" Celcia screamed at him until he was pushed back by her Gust attack. Naruto's eyes widened as he witnessed a thick, brown wooden spike force its way through the ground. He didn't take any time to scan the feral that kept her eyes upon him.

"Feather Suriken would be helpful right now!" Naruto yelled out as the feral began to radiate a light green glow. He watched as the broken tree that the feral stood on began to wilt away at an alarming rate. The glowing stopped as soon as Celcia's feathers stabbed into the feral's back, which made her face Celcia before stomping her foot on the tree. The foot broke through the large branch and forced itself upon the ground, which caused the ground to shake once again. "Get ready to dodge!" he yelled out to her, but a wooden spike struck out in front of him. Before he realized what had happened, he found himself surrounded by the wooden spikes. "Oh god-dammit!" he yelled out as he tried to grab at the spike. Without any bark on the spike, however, he couldn't get a strong enough grip to climb out of it. At that moment his Pokedex began to beep, which attracted his attention. '_I hope it's some good news._'

CARDIAN, the Touch of Life and Death Pokegirl

Type: Near Human to Not Very Near Human

Element: Magic/Plant (Infernal)

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Life Energy (Plants)

Role: Legions of Terror scouts, Saboteurs, Gardeners

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal, Rock, Water, Ground, Plant

Weak Vs: Celestial, Fire, Ice, Flying, Bug

Attacks: Leech Seed, Wood Tower, Seed Bomb, Command Plants, Razor Leaf, Bullet Seed, Vine Whip, Vine Bondage.

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Speed (x5), Plant Affinity

'_I just had to jinx myself didn't I?_' he thought as he looked heard the feral scream out in what he believed was pain. Just as soon as that happened, he heard Celcia slightly scream as well. "Hold on Celcia!" he yelled out as he tried to climb on the wooden spikes again, only to fall on his back. '_God, why couldn't I gain the Pokeboy gene and obtained a pair of wings.... That's it!_' Naruto thought as he grabbed Gwendilon's Pokeball and pointed it upwards. When he released her, he noticed the surprised look on her face.

"My queen, why are you on the ground while I am above you?" Gwendilon asked him, which almost caused him to bash his head against the spike.

"I need you to lift me above the spikes and place me on the ground, okay?" Gwendilon nodded at him before she flew down enough for him to latch onto her, with his head under her breasts, and flew upwards. When he was able to see above the spikes, he was surprised to see the ground covered in torn vines, wilted trees and leafs in such a short amount of time. As he examined the carnage that laid before him, one question ran through his head. '_Where the hell are they?_'

"Get out of the way!"

Gwendilon flew forward, which almost forced her to drop Naruto, right as the Cardian landed on the ground. Gwendilon lowered herself in front of the wooden spikes, letting Naruto gently land onto the ground as he looked up to see Celcia diving towards the Cardian to slash at her face with her talons. From his point of view, a horde of vines reached towards Celcia only for them to be sliced by her talons, which caused the feral to scream. The feral punched Celcia in the chest, which made her recoil for a short moment. That short moment was all the feral Cardian needed to release a barrage of bullets at her chest. Even though she had the type advantage, the sudden attack knocked her onto her back.

"Gwendilon, Rapid Sting on the Cardian!"

"Yes my queen." Gwendilon glided towards the rising Cardian, who was shimmering in a green light. For some odd reason, Celcia began to glow as well. This made Naruto's eyes widen as he saw spheres made of energy pull from Celcia's body and flow into the Cardian.

'_Fuck! That was a Bullet Seed attack that also acted as a Leech Seed._' Naruto thought as he watched Gwendilon's stinger puncture the Cardian's right shoulder. Celcia managed to fly away from them right as the feral slammed her foot into the ground. '_Not again!_' he grimaced as a Wood Tower appeared under Gwendilon, though she dodged it. Naruto pulled out a Hi-Potion that he got from Pierre yesterday and rushed over to Celcia in order to treat her wounds. Celcia looked up at him and gave him a soft glare.

"I'm starting to hate you Naruto. Just saying this now before I tell you something romantic one day." Celcia said as she let out a soft groan. Naruto chuckled at her until he heard the feral scream once again. He turned to see the tip of Gwendilon's stinger being forced into her chest. The Cardian managed to land upon the ground and growl at her only to suddenly fall onto the ground. Naruto could tell that the feral was still breathing, but her body didn't move. He pulled out a Greatball and, with careful aim, threw it at the feral and glared as the ball began to shake violently. After a few minutes of the shaking, the ball finally stopped moving, signaling the capture. Naruto recalled Celcia and stood from his spot, only to see Gwendilon handing him the Greatball.

"I'm glad to see that you used Stop Sting on her. That was quite clever of you Gwendilon. Your queen is proud." Naruto said, making Gwendilon blush as she bowed at him.

"I'm honored to hear such praise my queen." Naruto nodded at her before placing the Greatball in his Pokepack. He turned towards the wooden spikes that seemed to block the main path towards the cliff and smiled.

"I think that this is a sign to keep any future deaths like Kristy and Jacobs from ever happening." Gwendilon looked at the spikes before the duo continued their walk towards the campgrounds.

(June 20th, 9:44 A.M.,300AS)

On their way to the campgrounds, Naruto and Gwendilon caught four Titapods that were forced from their trees thanks to the battle with the Cardain, a Spinnertit, and two Cutiepie. Once the duo got there, Naruto recalled her to her ball and went to the camp shop, which was a high priced knock off of a regular Pokemart, and bought eight High Potions, ten regular Potions, eight Pokeballs, and eight Greatballs, which ended with him spending 140,000 SLC. While he was displeased at the lack of status healing items, he didn't care for it much. After he was done with his purchase, Naruto walked towards the campground's Pokecenter, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Naruto said as he looked at the person he bumped into. She seemed about a foot taller then him with long, white hair that seemed to contrast against dark gray skin. She wore a white kimono that had a floral pattern on it, which he found was very strange considering the league that they were in, and a pair of very noticeable breasts that had to be along the lines of DD. The very sight of her made him blush, though this made her giggle in a way that seemed to melt his heart.

"Oh, it's okay young man. I'm merely passing through here." with that simple sentence said, the woman walked past him, giving him the chance to look at her ass, which he felt himself being hypnotized by. After shaking his head, he walked up to the Pokecenter only to yet again bump into someone.

"Hey, watch it ya- oh, it's just you brat." Naruto's eyes opened in total surprise, especially at Deidara's calm demeanor. He looked around at everyone, expecting to see a batallion of Jennies rushing to take Deidara down, or maybe even some of the Tamers around them, but nothing happened and there were no signs of battle, which actually added to his worry.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, though the look Deidara gave him made him feel as if he shouldn't of asked.

"I'm doing, well, did, what you told for me to do. I took the tamer test and passed." Deidara said with a grin. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't smile.

"So, just to make things clear, you walked in to the Pokecenter, asked for the test, passed said test, and got registered as a Tamer, correct?" Naruto was wary of that happening; but, he saw Deidara nod and pulled out his Pokedex. The only difference on it was that he seemed to of carved the weird symbol that was on his headband onto it.

"Yea, after explaining why I wanted the test, the rest was easy." As Deidara was about to hand Naruto his Pokedex, a random individual with a bucket of water dove in front of his arm and spilled his water. From Naruto's perspective, the person was trying to seem cool.

"Crap! I need to get more water!" Naruto looked down towards the ground and shook his head before something caught his eye. In the puddle that was now in between them, he saw himself and someone who wasn't Deidara. This person had long brown hair that had bangs over both eyes instead of over the left. Instead of wearing the cloak, or the headband, this person wore a simple blue shirt with a Pokeball on it and a pair of regular jeans. He looked at Deidara, then at the puddle before looking back up at him.

"You okay brat?" Deidara asked, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Why does your reflection not show the real you?" Naruto noticed Deidara's eyes widen as he pointed down to the puddle, showing him what he meant. Deidara looked at the puddle before looking up at him.

"You can see me?" Naruto nodded at the question, only for him to feel a stinging sensation in his eyes.

'_That's never happened before. Maybe I have something caught in my eye, well, eyes. No, this must be something else, but what?_' Naruto thought as Deidara sighed slightly.

"Well, I need to find a place to tame my Pokegirl, whatever that means." Naruto couldn't help but smirk and snicker at the statement. "What's so dam funny, un!"

"Did the Joy give you the book I mentioned to you earlier?"

"Yea, un, but I didn't read it." Deidara said as he opened his black Pokepack and pulled out the book. Naruto snatched the book and flipped through several pages before stopping.

"Okay, here you g-o..." Naruto looked up, only to not see Deidara in front of him. Without warning, he felt a sharp, cold piece of metal being pressed against his neck.

"Never take something from me without my permission. Got that brat?" Deidara whispered into his ear, making Naruto's eyes widen.

'_I didn't even hear him move, let alone see him! Just what is he?_' Naruto thought as he slowly nodded. Deidara pulled the unknown weapon away and took his book back. However, Deidara looked at the page that he found and widened his eyes.

"You have to FUCK THEM?!" Deidara yelled out, catching several odd stares at him. Naruto nodded with a chuckle, only for Deidara to laugh as well. "I get to catch as many of these "feral Pokegirls" as I want, screw them, and sell or train them?" Naruto nodded, not understanding where Deidara was heading with this. He watched as Deidara smirked before reaching behind his cloak to pull out a pyramid shaped hat that was made out of some type of wood. Hanging from the edges were long strips of paper. "You may now bow down and begin to call me Dedara the Pimp." Both of them began to laugh until they were asked to move out of the doorway by a random Tamer. Deidara handed Naruto the Pokedex, which he opened and began looking through the information.

Name: Deidara Okamoto

Age: 19

Residence: Samara Village

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 30,000

--Harem--

No Name: Turtwat, Level 5

As Naruto looked over the information, he couldn't help but mentally groan at the Pokegirl's stats.

'_If Deidara does go through with what I said earlier and joins me on our travels, then he would be the easiest to defeat against a feral. Yea, Turtwats are known for their solar rejuvenation, resistance to the cold temperatures, and water absorption; but I don't really see that being much use in a forest like area or while we're out at sea during a storm. I guess I have no choice..._' Naruto looked at Deidara before handing him back his Pokedex. "Deidara, for passing the tamer test I'm going to give you a Pokegirl. I do hope that she will be useful to you." With that said, he pulled out a Pokeball and scanned it to make sure it was the right one. Instantly, the information appeared on his Pokedex.

No Name, Moriae, Level 19

"Yep, the one I was looking for. Here you go!" Naruto said with a smile as he handed Deidara the Pokeball. Interested in the Pokegirl inside the ball, Deidara copied what he did with the Pokedex and scanned the Pokeball. After a moment, Deidara smirked and opened his cloak before dropping it in a circular pocket.

"You're no smoke bomb, but you're the right size for it."

"What was that?" Deidara looked at him with widened eyes.

"Nothing!" After a good laugh between the two, they went back into the Pokecenter for Naruto to quickly heal his Pokegirls and for the Mikila, Sabertooth Tigress, and the Cardain to go through a Level 3 taming cycle. He was tempted to tell Deidara of this helpful benefit, but the newly instated tamer had to learn things the hard way like he did. After he was given back his Pokegirls, he showed Deidara the slightly overpriced Pokemart and helped him pick up several items before they went back to Naruto's cabin. When he opened the door, he didn't expect to find a note on the wooden table and picked it up.

'Naruto, I couldn't stand letting the water type Pokegirls dry up. So I took them to the lake. If I'm not there, I'm in the mess hall eating. Catch some ferals for me, Pierre the Third.' Naruto placed the note in his pocket before he turned to Deidara, who was examining the computer.

"Wow, this looks like some serious technology here, un." Deidara commented as he looked at the Pokeball transporter with interest. Naruto walked over to the computer and sat at it.

"Even though I would love to show you how this works Deidara, you have some Pokegirls that are in need of taming. I do offer you this suggestion though, release the Turtwat first, screw her, then go for the Moriae." Deidara nodded with a small blush on his face.

"But the noise..." Deidara began, only for Naruto to interupt him.

"There are people screwing Pokegirls all the time in the world, Deidara. We're use to most of the noises, especially me. Now go pick a room and go screw your girls." To further prove his point, he lifted his left arm and pointed at Pierre's room. Deidara took the hint and went into the room and closed the door before he heard a small click. With that done, Naruto sighed and brought out the bundle of Pokeballs he used to catch ferals and placed them on the desk. He separated the three Greatballs from the rest and scanned them with the Pokedex.

No Name: Mikila, Level 31

No Name: Sabertooth Tigress, Level 27

No Name: Cardian, Level 23

'_Oh wow, that area sure does have some particularly strong ferals._' Naruto thought with a small smile before he grabbed the Sabertooth Tigress's Pokeball. '_For now, I think I'm going to search the Pokegirl request site and see if anyone is willing to trade a dark or psychic type for the Sabertooth. I mean, not many people can say that they have seen one in front of them, let alone catch it._'

Even though most of the human populace are able to obtain a Pokegirl, there are some that just can't be caught unless you travel to certain leagues like the Kolass of the Orange League, or unique Pokegirls such as the Infernal and Celestial variety. Hence the creation of sites like Poke-bay and bounty systems like the Hidden Bra Village. Not only did it keep the tamer death rate down, but also promoted business for other Leagues.

'_Now let's see what is required in order to post an offer._' Naruto thought as he logged onto the Poke-bay site. Since it was Naruto's first time using the system, he was surprised at how easy it was to post the offer up with a scan of the Pokegirl as well as information of how the girl was gained. After he placed the required information down, he minimized the page and called the Hidden Bra Village again, which to his surprise, was answered by a Catgirl.

"Hello! How may I help you today sir?" the Catgirl asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"I'd like to sell some Pokegirls, if that's okay?" Naruto said, though the Catgirl turned to the computer beside her.

"Okay, send them through Mr.... Kujaku! So you're the famed Pokegirl dealer of the Hidden Bra." the Catgirl said with widened eyes. Naruto blushed slightly at the title, but started sending the Titapods, Cutiepies, and the Spinnertit. After a few minutes, the Catgirl turned to the monitor. "Okay Mr. Kujaku, the four Titapod plus the two Cutiepie will get you 51,000 SLC since every common feral is only worth 8,500 SLC. The Spinnertit, on the other hand, is a Pokegirl that we were not sure really existed in the general Ruby League area thanks to little documentation of any sightings. As such, I've been told to give you the price of a rare type Pokegirl, which will earn you an additional 70,550 SLC since that's the price a rare feral goes for. That brings your total to 121,550 SLC. Will you cancel this transaction sir?" the Catgirl said with a smile. Naruto nodded. "Okay, please hold on as I send the funds to your account." As she began typing on the computer, Naruto had a question.

"So what happened to the Joy that's usually at the counter?" the Catgirl turned to the screen and smiled.

"She had to work on a gravely injured Hound that a hooded tamer brought in." Naruto remembered the hooded figures from yesterday and nodded to her. With a sigh, she looked at the screen again. "It's true what the Joy here says about you Mr. Kujaku. "

"Oh? Mind if I ask what she said?" the Catgirl shook her head.

"She spoke of how you always managed to catch some high priced feral Pokegirl and sell it to us. She also spoke of how you inspired some of the men here to become a tamer after they witnessed your battle with a tamer I didn't have the honor of meeting, as well as your triumph over Pierre the Third when it came to fishing. All in all, it was nothing but good news and high praise for you. Just between you and me, I thought I heard her mumble about joining your harem at one point during my training here." the Catgirl said with a giggle in her voice. Though he didn't show it, Naruto felt a arrow of sadness go through his chest at the mention of Jacob. "And complete! You now have a grand total of 360,750 SLC in your account! Have a good day Mr. Kujaku!" The line was cut off, leaving Naruto to childishly spin the chair around before he stopped and looked at both Greatballs.

"I've decided what I'm going to do with you two." Naruto picked up both Greatballs and walked to his room and closed the door before he pointed the Mikila's Greatball to the bed and released her. The once pissed, destructive feral that gave most of his harem and Pierre's Whoretortle trouble was now looking at him with no hint of violence. Since her body was no longer covered in stone, he was able to see her light brown skin and that her wings were snow white, which struck him as odd since he saw that her stone form made her wings gray. After a few seconds, she moved her right wing to cover her body, though she left her left shoulder exposed.

"So, you're the one who caught me huh?" the Mikila asked. To him, her voice seemed like a mix between caution, anger and excitement all mixed into one. However, he ignored that fact and walked up to her. As soon as he was close enough, he started to rub her left shoulder with his right hand, smiling slightly as he felt her body shiver upon contact.

"Yes, I'm your new master." he said as he continued to rub her shoulder. As he began to hear soft moans from her, he was pleased that the Mikila's entry was up to date. '_I guess even a simple arm rub will get her excited enough for taming_.' When she lowered her right wing from her breasts, he wrapped his arms around her body, making her eyes widen. When he placed his lips onto hers, she opened her mouth willingly for him to do more, causing him to instinctively slide his tongue into her mouth in a rough manner. He felt her tongue rubbing against his own as he ran his hands up and down her back. After a few moments of this pleasure, she pulled her head away from his and looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Stick your cock in me!" the Mikila yelled out to him. He gave her a playful smile as he spun around and fell onto the bed, causing her to get on top of his knees.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned as he leaned up to her hardened nipples and gave each one a kiss, causing the Mikila to moan loudly before he began to suck on her right breast. As he did this, he unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock, making sure that she couldn't feel it rub against her pussy.

"Yes! I'm sure!" she moaned out again as he pulled away from her breast. After looking at her, he used his free hand to lift her up enough to position her over his cock and forced her down onto him without warning. He could feel how tight she was and almost recoiled at her loud, lustful moan. He began thrusting up into her, feeling himself getting excited as he felt her hands griping his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. He leaned up and gave her another passionate kiss as he roughly grabbed her ass. He felt her grinding her hips onto his as he stopped thrusting, smirking through their kiss as he allowed her to start moving up and down on her own. She was thrusting faster then he expected her to, which was bringing himself closer to his climax. He pulled from her lips, letting himself drown in her blissful moans as he tilted her head and bit her neck. It was then that her body stopped moving as her body jerked, releasing a spray of liquid over his cock. For Naruto, there were two things that got him very horny, sharp, points things that could make him bleed and feel pain, and the sensation he gets when he feels a girl climax over his cock. Without warning, he began thrusting rougher then before, groaning as his eyes caught her breasts bouncing like hyper Pokekits. With one final groan from him, he forced his cock as far as it could go into her and released his juices into her. He watched as her eyes widened and her moaning reached an all new high. After he preformed several more thrusts, he pulled out of her, smiling as he saw her fall on her back. Her chest kept on rising with each breath as her face showed a erotic smile. With his cock still hard, he grabbed the Cardian's Greatball and released her. From his perspective, she looked the same as he saw her in the forest, though there were a lack of the fruit that were on her legs then before. The Cardian looked up at him before looking down at his cock. With widened eyes, she licked her lips and bent in front of him. He watched as she pulled out a lock of vine from her hair and wrapped it around his cock. As she wrapped it around the base of his cock, she began licking the excess cum from his cock, making him groan as her tongue swirled along his highly sensitive head. She laid him a bit on the bed, though he made sure that he didn't bump into the sleeping Mikila, as the Cardian began grinding her wet pussy on his cock.

"I'm going to work this hard cock of yours until it's dry of cum. Do you understand me?"

Needless to say, he had no objections.

(June 20th, 12:15 P.M.,300AS)

Naruto woke up from his peaceful slumber thanks to the arguing of Pierre and Deidara. As he was forced to wake up, he recalled the unusual yet taming session that he had with Cardian. After about the third time she reached her climax, which was Naruto's second thanks to her removing the vine after her first climax, the Mikila woke up and saw him and the Cardian in the Doggirl position. Surprisingly, she forced the Cardian's head into her pussy, letting it get eaten as he continued thrusting. Once they reached their climax, they went to sleep, or for the Mikila back to sleep.

"How was I supposed to know that the room belonged to you!" Deidara's voice reached his ears.

"How could you not notice the blue Pokepack that was on the ground?" Pierre's loud voice made him cringe, though he was getting use to the height of Pierre's loud voice. He stood up from the bed and got dressed in a brown shirt with white short sleeves, dark brown pants and put his shoes on before walking out into the living room. He saw a fully clothed Pierre glaring at a half dressed Deidara who had both of his hands in a pouch that was connected to his pants. Even though it was faint, he heard the abnormal sounds of a jaw chewing upon something upon the mushy variety.

"What the hell is your two's problem?" Naruto groaned out at the two men. Pierre was the first to speak.

"I found him in my bed taming a Pokegirl!" Deidara twitched at Pierre before glaring at him.

"Her name is Clair and so what about the taming part? I bet you were jealous at the fact that I was makin her moan and groan better then you could with any of your girls, un!"Deidara smirked at Pierre, who was now wide eyed and reaching for a Pokeball. Deidara saw this action and was about to pull out his hands from the pouches when he decided to end the argument.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Naruto yelled out, causing both of them to look at him with wide eyes. "Pierre, technically speaking, I'm the one that paid for the cabin. As such, that means that this place is temporarily mine. Second off, he needed the room that had the restraints if he needed to force his newly obtained Pokegirls into them. Since he's going to be traveling with us, it's in our best interest to get everyone settled in and at their peak before we head out. Now then, if you two are done with your fighting, then let me through." Naruto walked past the two older men, who didn't make any attempts to block Naruto from the computer. When he logged back onto Poke-bay, he noticed that he got a few offers for the Sabertooth Tigress.

The first were that he'd be given two Goths of the Loner and Poetic sub type in exchange, but Naruto respectfully declined the offer, seeing as he already sent Aaron a Goth already. The second offer was of being given a Barriermaiden, which almost made him accept, except for the fact that the girl would be sent to Aaron, he already had a complete harem, and that the person wrote that the Barriermaiden was in love with him. He certainly didn't want to end up like an old friend of his, considering that his Barriermaiden fell in love his his father and stayed when he left for his journey. The third offer were for three Trixies and a Shield Stone, yet again he declined both offers before looking over at the final offer. Naruto's eyes widened as he reread the message to make sure that it was correct before letting out a slightly evil chuckle.

'_Aaron will regret making me his little lapdog._' Naruto thought as he contacted the person via computer line, talked about the girl's level, health condition and her hatrid issue before agreeing and making the trade. Once the trade was complete, Naruto grinned with the Ultraball that sat in the Pokeball sending machine before he contacted Aaron. It took a few minutes, but Aaron finally picked up the line.

"Ah, Naruto! It's good to see you yet again! So, how many this time?" Aaron asked, though Naruto only smiled.

"Only two, sending them to you now." Naruto began as he sent the Ultraball and the Pokeball that held the A-bra to Aaron. Ironically, Naruto almost forgot about the A-bra that scared him yesterday and it was thanks to it falling from the Pokepack that he remembered it. When Aaron obtained the balls, Naruto apologized and said that he had to go before he cut the line. It was only a few seconds after the line was cut that he began laughing, which caught the attention of Deidara, who was inspecting a spider like sculpture.

"What's so funny brat?" Deidara asked, Naruto couldn't help but laugh louder and show Deidara the message that the trader sent him. Deidara began reading and started laughing too, which revived Naruto's urge to laugh. "I don't know what that person did to you brat, but they are going to be feeling pain for sure, un!" Once they stopped laughing, Naruto walked back into his room and saw that both Pokegirls were up. The Cardain seemed normal as she looked around the room. The Mikila, on the other hand, was giggling while swaying her head as if she was following a Naga's hips.

"Are you two okay?" the Cardian nodded while the Mikila continued to giggle.

"I'm not so sure about loopy here, but I'm okay master." the Cardian stated as she stood up and limped slightly. "God, I'm already missing that cock of yours master." the Cardian blushed at her own comment.

"I figured that you would be in taming shock like her." Naruto said, which made the Cardian turn to see the Mikila before she shivered.

"My taming shock began after I came the first time; but, I don't think you noticed it. I woke up a few minutes ago thanks to loopy here and I felt very good." the Cardian began to drool slightly with the blush from before becoming intensified. Naruto nodded his head

"You know, I need to think of a name for you two. It kinda gets insulting just calling you by your breed name over and over again." Naruto said, making the Cardian nod.

"Well I'm good with whatever you come up for me. If I don't like it, then I can easily take it out on your cock master." Naruto slightly winced as a visualized method of her torture came to mind.

"How does Sabriel sound to you?" Naruto asked, as he remember reading a book with the main character having that name. The Cardian nodded, smiling at him.

"It has a nice ring to it when you think about it. I can already hear you moaning out 'Oh Sabriel!'" she said, causing Naruto to groan at her antics. The Mikila blinked at the duo before looking towards him.

"Master, Mikila didn't notice that you came back. Why didn't you tell me?" she pointed towards Sabriel, who began to growl at her.

"He's been here for the past ten minutes; but then again, I wouldn't expect you to realize it until it was too late loopy." Sabriel said, causing her to glare at her.

"Mikila is not loopy! Mikila is Mikila!" she shouted. Naruto began to rub his head in irritation before he reached for Mikila's Greatball and recalled her. He placed her ball on the Pokebelt before looking at Sabriel.

"What? I do not want to have my good mood ruined. Now come on, we need to get you some food." Sabriel nodded at him before they both left the room. The first thing that Naruto noticed was Deidara watching a Pokegirl informative channel that was talking about the benefits and drawbacks to owning a Poison type Pokegirl, though Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the faces he made at some of the Poison types that he saw. Naruto opened the door and led her outside towards the forest when Deidara appeared in front of them. Naruto, not expecting the sudden appearance, jumped slightly backwards while Sabriel released a small scream and released a small barrage of Razor Leafs. The leafs were instantly sliced in two, falling harmlessly to the ground as spun what Naruto recognized as a kunai on his middle finger through a loop before putting it back into his pouch.

"Un, you two need to calm down. It's just me, even though I don't know you." Deidara looked at Sabriel with a wave of his hand and turned back to Naruto. "So, what are you two doing heading out to the forest?" After taking several breaths, Naruto looked at him.

"I'm going to let Sabriel feed while I find some ferals for Gwendilon and Margaret to battle. At least with her already out, it'll make most of the battles easier for them." Naruto looked at Sabriel, who showed signs of confusion. "Margaret and Gwendilon are two of your harem sisters. You should remember Gwendilon though. She's the Buzzbreast that you fought against while you were a feral." Sabriel's eyes widened with that bit of information.

"You mean to tell me that I'll be sharing you with her!? She's evil!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

"She's not evil Sabriel, just loyal. Now come on, there are ferals to hunt and Pokegirls I need to train!" he said with a large smile. Sabriel looked at him with disbelief while Deidara merely followed the duo into the forest. When they reached the point of where Naruto, Gwendilon and Celcia fought against Sabriel when she was feral, Deidara let out a whistle at the damage.

"You did all of this?" Deidara asked skeptically. Sabriel shook her head.

"It was mainly me and another flying Pokegirl of his."

"Yea, that would be Celcia. She's the Harpy that you fought against." Naruto said as Sabriel turned to the right and walked into the forest. Deidara and Naruto followed where she was walking towards, only for her to stop dead in her steps. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"We need to leave and quick!" Sabriel yelled out in a whisper. Naruto blinked at this sudden fear while Deidara merely shrugged.

"I don't sense anything that a quick show of my art won't fix." Deidara said, causing Naruto to turn and recall the white spider that Deidara made earlier.

'_Is there something special about that spider of his? Now that I think about it, it looked very similar to that bird flew on earlier when he caused that landslide of boulders..._' he thought as the ground began to shake. He lost his balance and fell onto the ground, though he looked to see the roots around Sabriel's ankles digging into the ground. Deidara, on the other hand, was perfectly standing as if nothing had happened. "Sabriel, what's happening over there!" Sabriel didn't even turn to him as she continued to stare at whatever was happening in front of her.

"A territorial battle."

Naruto's eyes widened at what she said. Territorial battles tended to escilate into horrible miniature wars between multiple breeds within a forest. When he was nine, his father told him of when he and his harem were trapped within a territorial battle between a Elf Court and Nagas. When one of the Nagas killed a Wasp, their hive were soon introduced into the battle, which attracted the Buzzbreast hive towards the battle as well. All in all, it was a miracle that his father and his harem managed to escape without too much injury.

"Un, I want to see what's going on." The ground stopped shaking, which allowed Naruto to stand up and walk to Saribel's left side. Deidara did the same, which allowed for them to get a good sight as to what was happening.

From the right of Deidara, Naruto noticed that there were four feral Cardians that had different plants growing upon their body. In his own opinion, Sabriel was the best looking with her camouflage tactic. What surprised Naruto was a towering Pokegirl that stood at least twelve feet with dark brown skin, six stalk like yellow eyes, and bright green hair that went down to her neck. From his position, he noticed that there were leafy, fruit bearing branches growing from her shoulders, neck, and head. She had long, thin arms followed by her thicker legs and stump like feet. From her facial reaction, she was pissed at something.

If he was standing where Sarbiel was, he would be looking at three six foot, turtle like Pokegirls that seemed to be panting from exhaustion. They had a large shell that covered their entire backside, and also had blue bushes growing on various places on their shell, though they seem to be located near the back of the shell. The one in the middle seemed to act as their leader, considering that she had a scar across her beak like jaw.

Finally, from his position, he saw six Pokegirls that, while were different upon facial features and eye color, their skin was mostly black with hints of dark brown stripes along their body. The only feral that was different from them was one that was completely black. To him, it was a clear sign that no matter what type of Pokegirl she was, there would be a good thance that she was either a dark type or a ghost, and he happened to have a very strong dislike for ghosts.

Naruto quickly brought out his Pokedex and scanned the ferals, which Deidara mimiced his action and began scanning. The Cardian ferals began shouting in their natural tongue, which made him turn to Saribel.

"Can you understand them?" Naruto asked her. She gave him a slight nod and became silent for a few minutes. While he waited for her, he looked at his Pokedex and began to read over the quickly gained information.

GROTITLE, the Sexy Snapper Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human Metamorph - Turtle

Element: Plant/Ice

Frequency: Common (Capital, Ruby, Scarlet Leagues), Uncommon (Other Leagues)

Diet: photosynthesis, water

Role: combat, soil regeneration

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Electric, Ground, Plant, Water

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Poison, Steel

Attacks: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Wood Tower, Icicles, Bite, Crunch, Glare, Absorb, Regenerate, Synthesis, Heat Drain, Mist, Wave of Ice, Withdraw

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Toughness (x4), Strong Jaws, Solar Rejuvenation, Cold Resistance, Water Absorption, Limited Morphing Capabilities (Head)

Naruto began to wonder if Deidara's Turtwat would enjoy the change in physique. After shaking his head, he skipped the Cardian's entry and began reading the third one.

TREANT, the Tree Pokegirl Type: Semihuman/Metamorph (tree)

Element: Plant

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Soil, water, sunlight, air, plant matter

Role: Forest wardens, Siege Pokegirls

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison

Attacks: Razor Leaf, Regenerate, Wood Tower, Root, Root System, Lance, Syrup (depends on the breed of tree), Lure, Command Plants, All known Dust and Powder attacks, Virus, Anti-Virus, Grass Floor, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant*

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x15), Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Morphic abilities, Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x9), Plant generation and control, Photosynthetic healing (in tree form), Root healing (in tree form), Can draw on surrounding plant-matter to increase size, Soil purification, Longevity Disadvantages: Physically slow, Tendency towards claustrophobia, Purification causes temporary weakness

*Frenzy Plant (ATK 270) The Pok girl s arms morph into roots and slam into the ground. From beneath the ground several thick, heavily spiked roots shoot up at random angles.

'_A Treant? I never heard about this particular breed around the Ruby League. Maybe it was caused by an evolution? I'll have to check on that later._' he thought before looking over the final entry.

YOUMA, the Default Demon Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human - Inhumanoid

Element: Magic/various (Infernal)

Frequency: Rare

Diet: special: energy consumption, various

Role: Soldier of the Legion of Terror

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal, (Everything else varies)

Weak Vs: Celestial Pok girls, (Everything else varies)

Attacks: Absorb, Dream Eater, Energy Drain, Shadow Scythe (Lv35), (Everything else varies)

Enhancements: enhanced reflexes (x3), enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x3), enhanced endurance (x3), (everything else varies although Sleeplessness is more common than others)

'_Congratulations Naruto, your shit just hit the fan!_' he thought as he glared at his Pokedex.

To most tamers, one of the worst ferals to fight are the Youma. This isn't because of the fact that they're strong; but, it's due to the fact that they're hard to predict with their free elemental slot. There were many tales about Youma that had the famed dragon element, or the few that were able to somehow gain the flying element onto that girl. The one thing that could be worse than taking on a Youma without having a definite idea on her elements were taking on MULTIPLE Youma without knowing their proper elements.

"Master, they speak of holding onto their land from the recently released Youma." Sabriel stated, which made Naruto glance at Deidara.

'_Everything misfortune around here began to happen ever since he came along._' he thought as the Youma growled at the Cardians. The Grotitle snapped their large, brak like jaws at the Youma only for most of the Youma to dig into the ground. 'Well, those Youma have the ground subtype.' The ebony Youma merely wan towards the Grotitle with a nearly invisible smirk on her lips. The ground began to slightly shake as the feral Youma poped out of the ground. Three went for the Grotitle while the other two went towards the Cardians. "Sabriel, Wood Tower towards the Youma!" Nabriel nodded and kicked the ground, quickly causing a wood spike to appear in front of the oncoming Youma, who didn't expect the attack and ran into it.

"Those Youma don't look too happy with that attack, un." Deidara stated as Naruto watched him reach into his cloak for a Pokeball.

"If any of your Pokegirls are going through taming shock then don't bring them out. They'll do more harm then good." Naruto said as the ferals turned towards the trio.

"Taming shock?" Naruto nodded at the question.

"It's a state for first time Pokegirls being tamed by their new master. Most common symptoms are giggling, saying second person pronouns, and saying their breed name rather then the name their master gives them. Just like the Mikila that tried to kill you." Naruto said, making Deidara's eyes widen. He then released Margaret and Gwendilon. "Margaret, start working on a paralasis Musk. Gwendilon, stay here and protect Margaret for now. Sabriel, I need for you to perform Seed Bomb to separate the Youma from the others. Also, if the other ferals target you then dodge and use Wood Tower. Do you each understand?"

"Yes master!"

"I understand my queen."

"This blows more then a high libido Pokegirl."

Naruto watched as Sabriel pulled out about a dozen seeds from the bushes on her legs and ran out towards the Grotitle. The Grotitle got ready for a fight only for Sabriel to throw them in front of the Youma and followed it up with a Vine Whip, forcing the infernals back. The three Youma that glared at Sabriel forced their hands to the ground and pulled out a five foot segment of the ground. Two of the Youma ran towards her while the third was able to jump and spin in the air. With widened eyes, Sabriel activated the Seed Bomb attack, causing the seeds to sprout up into large wood spikes Not expecting the attack, the falling Youma hit two of the wood spikes before hitting the ground. The two wooden spikes that she hit fell towards the Grotitle, who had enough sense to run before they could fall on them.

"What the hell was that Doton jutsu?" Deidara mumbled to himself, though Naruto heard it. While it brought up more questions Naruto wanted to ask him, this was not the time to ask.

"Sarbiel, get to the other Cardians and help them against the Youma!" as he said this, he watched the feral Cardians lash out with Vine Whip and Razor Leaf at the three Youma, only for the ebony Youma to produce a wall made of dark energy. '_Shit, that just confirmed that she's a dark type. If I do catch the Youma, should I give her to Aaron or sell her on Poke-bay?_' He released Navy and gave her a small smile. "Navy, I need for you to keep the three Youma over there busy with Water Tower and Water Gun. Can you do that?" Navy nodded with a darkened glare towards the ferals before she punched the ground with both fists. Two of the three ground-sub type Youma were forced into the air thanks to the Water Towers, though the third one ran towards her. Navy, on the other hand, ran towards the Youma and released a high powered Water Gun to her face. The Youma released a painful growl as she hit the ground. However, Naruto noticed that the Youma's hands were touching the ground, and as soon as she stood up, she had two large chunks of the ground like the Youma that attacked Sabriel.

"Stay down!" Navy yelled out as she slammed her foot into the ground. The Youma gave her a feral grin before she began to spin like a top towards her. A Water Tower appeared in front of the feral, only for her to redirect her spinning body to dodge the attack and still continue towards her. Navy's glare intensified as she kicked the ground repeatedly, causing more Water Towers to form. As if she was a Acrobabe, the Youma dodged each Water Tower. "**I SAID STAY DOWN!!**" she roared out as she ran towards the Youma again. Said Youma merely slammed one of the large chunks of stone into the ground, causing Navy to jump to the side. However, the Youma predicted this and spun her body to the opposing direction, making Navy run into the second chunk of stone. The surprise attack forced Navy to the ground, causing Naruto to worry as the Youma raised the large chunks of stone she had on her hands. Navy suddenly released a Water Gun to her face, causing the feral to growl in more pain. That moment of time gave Navy enough time to headbutt the feral's chin, dig her claws into the Youma's sides, and stomp her feet into the ground. The Youma's screams were silenced by the loud, booming sounds of the Water Tower that shrouded them.

Saribel, on the other hand, dodged another sphere of dark energy from the ebony Youma. From what he witnessed, that Youma was more based upon defense and stalling for time while the other two Youmas went after the Cardians. He watched as one of the two remaining ground-sub type Youma ran towards the forest. Before Naruto could issue out a command, a Water Tower knocked the feral up into the air before she fell onto one of the broken wood spikes. Naruto could clearly see some of the spikes that punctured through the feral's body. He heard Deidara whistle at the damage and turned to him.

"I really don't want to get on her bad side." Deidara stated, causing him to agree before turning back to the battle. The Treant widened her eyes before slamming her hands into the ground. Sabriel widened her eyes and turned to him.

"Recall everyone now!" Trusting her, Naruto recalled Gwendilon, Margaret, Navy, who was about to punch the remaining ground-sub type Youma, and Sabriel. Without warning, large, spike roots began to force their way out of the ground at random angles. A large root came towards them, but Naruto was too slow to move out of the way.

'_Shit, I'm going to die..._' However, he saw a small white spider cling onto the root and felt a odd shift in the wind.

"KATSU!"

The spider exploded, causing the root to catch on fire, which also made the Treant scream in pain. The roots suddenly retracted back into the ground, causing Naruto to see the damage that the attack caused. Somehow, the Cardians managed to dodge the attack by clinging to the trees around them. The Grotitle weren't so lucky, however, and were forced to the side of the forest with multiple injuries among their body. The Youma, on the other hand, were still bleeding and a few were still moving. In the middle of the field was a dark sphere of energy, which he assumed was the ebony Youma hiding or healing with what he guessed was the Cocoon of Darkness technique. He released Margaret and looked at her.

"Is the Musk ready?" Margaret nodded at him with her playful smile.

"I'm ready to go master!"

"Good, now go towards the tree like Pokegirl and release your Musk, okay?" Margaret nodded and walked towards the battlefield. He quickly released Gwendilon and pointed to Margaret. She bowed and flew towards her. After opening the Pokeball pouch on his Pokepack, he released Celcia and handed her six Pokeballs and four Greatballs. "Go catch the Youma with the Pokeballs while the remaining Youma is trying to heal. The moment she leaves the cocoon, toss the Pokeballs to me and attack her with Feather Suriken."

"You really need to stop getting into these type of messes Naruto. Why couldn't you just be like every other tamer and just be after gym badges?" Celcia said to him before flying into the air. Naruto turned towards Deidara, who walked up to him.

"Your name's Naruto?" Deidara asked, which caused him to nod.

"Oh man, I never introduced myself did I?" he stated with a small blush of embarrassment on his face. He let out a small chuckle before he shook his head. "My name's Naruto Kujaku. I have a middle name, but I think it's odd." Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"What could be more odd then being named Kujaku?"

"Uzumaki." For some odd reason, this made Deidara's visible eye slightly widen. "Uh, is there something wrong?" Deidara shook his head and diverted his eye to the right.

"I thought I saw another Youma running over to us, sorry." Naruto widened his own eyes and returned his attention to the fighting, only to see Celcia land in front of him and dropped the Pokeballs and Greatballs in his hands.

"I didn't even have to use the Greatballs. They all were all too weak to move, especially the one that had spikes through her. I was surprised she was even alive." Celcia said as she flew back into the air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be helping Gwendilon and Margaret fight the large feral that isn't being effected by her Musk."

"WHAT?" Naruto turned towards the Treant and widened his eyes. He saw the Grotitle and Cardians were shaking on the ground slightly; however, the Treant was attacking Margaret with Lance, a attack that struck the opponent with bamboo spikes from a distance. Margaret managed to dodge the attack before she was picked up by Celcia and was tossed towards the Treant's head. Gwendilon was attacking the feral with her Rapid Sting, though this seemed to be doing less damage then he expected. "Celcia, Feather Suriken at her arms then follow it up with Mach Breaker!"

"UWAA!" the freal Treant screamed in pain as Margaret gave her a punch to the face before climbing on top of her head and began scratching it.

"Gwendilon, Stop Sting!" Celcia began shooting the feathers at the Treant's arms, causing the feral to scream out in more pain before she forced her arms into the ground. "In the air NOW!" Naruto yelled out, causing Gwendilon and Celcia to fly higher in the air. Margaret continued scratching the Treant's head, forcing her knee into her skull several times before the ground began to shake. Not expecting the attack, Margaret lost her balance and fell onto the feral's arm. In that instant, the large roots returned and seemed to be focused at hitting Margaret, only for Celcia to do a Mach Breaker and dove in between Margaret and the Treant's arm. It was risky, Naruto noticed, but he saw what Celcia wanted to accomplish. 'Since the Mach Breaker causes a shock-wave of air, it could possibly shake the Treant a little while forcing Margaret away from the roots, perfect.' Like he thought, Margaret was forced into the forest; but, the Treant did not stir from its spot.

"Master, that Pokegirl's a tough one." Margaret moaned out as she walked towards him while rubbing her back.

"Would you like to return to your ball?" he asked her, which she slowly nodded. After he congratulated her on a good job, he recalled her and placed her ball back on his belt before looking at the feral. "Ugh, at this rate, Gwendilon and Celcia will tire out and we'll have a pissed off feral on our hands. Any ideas Deidara?" Deidara looked at him with a chuckle.

"Un, I have an idea. All I ask is that I get to keep the Treant and you show me how to work the Poke-bay site. Is that fair?" Naruto didn't really care for the plant type, so he nodded. He watched as Deidara walked out towards the middle of the battlefield and sprinted towards the feral. However, as Deidara got about two feet from the feral's body, a root slammed itself through his stomach, causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

"Deidara, no!" Naruto yelled out, only for him to hear laughing from Deidara.

"Cower in awe! Cry your heart out!" Deidara began, as his entire body began turning white with a strong glow coming from inside his body. "Because my art....." Deidara lifted his head to the feral with feral like eyes.

"IS AN EXPLOSION!"

As soon as Deidara said that, he exploded, causing the Treant to scream out in pain as the exlosion overtook her body. It was a few minutes later that Naruto released Navy and told her to put out the fire with Water Tower. As soon as the fire was completely out, a Greatball was thrown at the feral, which barely shook before it stopped moving. Naruto rushed out towards the field to see a smiling Deidara picking up the Greatball. Naruto, being in a emotional state, ran over to Deidara and punched him in the chest.

"Oi, brat, what the hell was that for?!" Deidara yelled out, only for Naruto to glare at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU AND WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Naruto yelled out, which caused Deidara to press his hands to his ears.

"Oi, brat, cool down. I'm okay, un. I just took care of the problem with a bit of my art that's all." Deidara smirked as he placed the Greatball in his cloak. Naruto, on the other hand, looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"So, you're talented at making your art explode?" Deidara nodded at the statement. "So, are you a bomber or something from whatever world you came from?"

"Kinda, I'm more like a bounty hunter now in days." Deidara stated as his visible eye looked towards the remaining ferals. "So, what are you going to do about them?" Naruto was about to answer, but something shiny from where the Treant was caught his eye. He walked towards the spot and bent down to pick up a round, golden stone that had sharp, wing like design in the stone. Deidara leaned over his shoulder and looked at the stone. "Hey brat, what's that?"

"I have no idea. This is the first time I've ever seen one before." Naruto put the stone in his Pokepack and lifted his head to look at the paralyzed ferals that tried to stand. "You might as well catch one or two of them Deidara. At least it'll get you some more money if you were to sell them to the Hidden Bra Village like I do."

"Hidden Bra Village?" Deidara questioned. Naruto stood up and turned to him.

"Yea, it's a recently made village that has been trying to attract people to stay, tamers to do business, and gain publicity with their events." Naruto thought about the fishing contest and mentally shivered at the thought of the lake and him passing out. Taking his advice, Deidara walked over to the Grotitle and caught two of them before turning to the Cardians, who surprisingly flipped him off before running back into the forest.

"I can't believe they were playing possum this whole time!" Deidara exclaimed, making Naruto laugh while Celcia and Gwendilon flew down to him.

"You two did a excellent job today. I'm very proud of you two. Now, be a good pair of Pokegirls and relax for a while." Gwendilon bowed and Celcia gave Deidara a glance as he recalled them into their ball. ""Yo, Deidara! Lets head back to town for now!"

(June 20th, 1:18 P.M.,300AS)

The return back to the campgrounds were anti climatic for the duo, though that didn't bother Naruto at all. He healed his harem and helped Deidara set up an account upon the Hidden Bra bounty list. He was still laughing at what happened when Deidara first saw the Catgirl instead of a Nurse Joy. Who would of thought that the Catgirl thought that Deidara was a Dildoran? The comment got funnier when Deidara asked what a Dildoran was, considering that he was still adapting to the world of Pokegirls. When Naruto took his Pokedex and showed it to him, he couldn't stop laughing when he saw Deidara's reaction to it. After the laughter, Deidara was happy to gain the 17,000 SLC for the two Grotitle. Apparently, he spent most of his SLC buying food for himself and his harem.

After Deidara was done with the selling of his ferals, Naruto create Deidara's Poke-bay account and explained what to put onto the page for the girl he wanted to get rid of. However, Deidara merely scanned the ball for the page and wrote one sentence.

"Give me a Pokegirl that can make art, explosions, or a combination of the two."

Oddly enough, as little as three minutes later, a flood of requests came to him for the plant Pokegirl. He was given offers of a group of Charmelons, Ar-tits, and even for a Bombshell. However, one caught Deidara's attention that made Naruto surprised.

"You're going to take her?" Naruto asked, though Deidara nodded.

"Yea, if I don't like her, then I know someone who would love to tinker with her a little bit." Deidara chuckled at the statement, but Naruto was confused by what he said. Not sensing Naruto's confusion, he sent the Greatball to the trader and quickly gained his new Pokegirl, which was in a Premierball. "I should let her out in Pierre's room, shouldn't I?"

"Yea, that might be best. I mean, if you want to introduce her to me now that would be good. Then again, you're going to be the one having the hassle of dealing with her." Naruto commented, which made Deidara look at him oddly.

"Hassle?"

"Oh, pay me no mind. If you're done with the computer though, I'd like to get on it and see about talking to my parents." Naruto said, but noticed that Deidara looked a bit serious.

"Your parents?"

"Yea, they live in Polass town, which is about two hours from here with no breaks or battling." Naruto said with a smile.

"So, they're tamers also?" Naruto shook his head at the question.

"Not exactly. They're breeders, which means that they raise Pokegirls on the ranch that they own and sell as well as buy Pokegirls." Naruto said with pride in his voice. "Up until recently, I was one of their main sources of income."

"What do you mean by you were their main source of income?" Naruto sighed while grabbing the back of his head.

"Well, you see, for some odd reason I've always attracted vulpine type Pokegirls to me. As such, about every day ever since I was born, they would be catching feral Kitsunes, Vulvixxes, and others of the breed. Truth be told, I despises them. You couldn't believe how many birthday parties they've ruined for me when I was younger." Naruto noticed Deidara's odd look and mentally smirked. '_If you're not going to tell me anything about your abilities or your world, then I'm not going to tell you the exact truth. Besides, I doubt he'd believe that I have a possible vulpine goddess inside of me._'

'_You never know Naruto, he just might._' the vulpine goddess spoke to him. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the voice.

"You okay brat?" Deidara asked.

"Yea, I just forgot about the Dark Kitsune that I captured and sent to Aaron earlier today. I'm surprised that more haven't confronted me, considering that they tend to just barge into the area I'm in and attack." Deidara nodded as he stood away from the chair.

"It's all yours brat." Deidara walked to Pierre's room and locked the door, leaving him to the computer. Naruto quickly got onto the computer and sent a line to the Kujaku ranch, which was picked up by his mom.

"Hello baby! How has my little man been on his journey?" Naruto's mom asked in a happy tone. It took every ounce of his being from twitching at being called 'baby' since he disliked that nickname.

"I've had my ups and down mom, but those come with every person's journey." Naruto chuckled slightly, only for his mom to look concerned.

"Did something happen to one of your Pokegirls baby?" Naruto nodded before shaking his head.

"Well, when I traded her back to her owner she wasn't mine. But, she and her tamer were killed last night by a Sabertooth Tigress. Luckily, Navy and one of the tamer's Pokegirls were able to take her down and let me catch her." His mother had a horrified expression on her face, which made him widen his own eyes and wave his hands in front of himself. "But don't worry mom! I quickly got rid of her!" his mom calmed down, which made him sigh.

"I'm just glad to see my baby boy in one piece. Still, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your Pokegirl. Who was it?"

"It was Kristy." This made her eyes widen again before returning to sadness.

"I know you two weren't on the best of terms; but, I'm sorry to hear that it was her." Naruto sighed again.

"Mom, it's okay. It might sound cruel, but I got two more Pokegirls. A Mikila and a Cardian." For some odd reason, this made his mother's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh wow..." she began. "I never knew that my baby had a thing for infernals. If that were the case, then I would of sent you the Daimon that we sold a few minutes ago." Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"I'm into girls that have sharp claws, pointy body parts, or like to do things a little bit kinky." as he said this, his mom waved a finger.

"What about Margaret? Her claws are rather small when compared to the other members of your harem, she's as curved as a Bimbo, and she's not really into anything kinky from what I saw from her." Naruto nodded his head.

"So one exception mom. Do you have a point?" he hated being cold to his mother, but he wasn't really in much of a debating mood.

"Baby, I wanted to ask for you to send Margaret over here to stay with us." This surprised him.

"What?"

"It's just that Julie hasn't been doing well and she seemed to do so much better when she hung out with her only friend." Naruto chuckled at that.

'_More like her only enemy instead of only friend. She's Julie's competition for my mother's attention as well as her affections._' he thought.

"It's not like we'd be keeping her forever baby. Plus, if she evolves while she's over here, then it will make traveling easier for you. You know about her hibernation schedule." Naruto had to agree with her on that one. he released Margaret from her Pokeball and smiled when she waved to his mom.

"Margaret, my mom would like to know if you'd like to spend some time with her and Julie." Margaret widened her eyes and jumped up and down for joy.

"Really, can I, can I, can I master?" Margaret looked directly into his eyes as she asked, causing him to groan.

"You can go and hang with your grandma for the time being." Naruto said with a slight smirk. Just like when he was called baby, his mom disliked being called grandma. Margaret, not knowing this, blinked before smiling at the screen.

"Did you hear that grandma? I get to spend time with you!" Margaret continued to jump for joy, which he kindly asked for her to calm down.

"Now, I wanted to ask you two things. The first, is it wise for me to keep a Youma, and the second being have you ever seen this stone before?" Naruto then pulled out the abnormal stone that he found earlier, which made Margaret stare at it.

"Oh, so pretty." she mumbled. His mom, however, widened her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" his mom asked, causing Naruto to tilt his head.

"I got it from a feral Treant that a friend of mine caught today, why?" for some odd reason, this made her jaw drop.

"Your friend not only fought a feral Treant, but caught it?!" his mom stopped talking for a few seconds before turning towards her left with a playful yet evil grin on her face. "Honey, Naruto got a Dawn Stone before you did! PAY UP!" As soon as she yelled that, his father came storming into the room and looked at the screen, focusing on the stone before he turned to his mom.

"There goes the money I was going to use to buy us the flock of Skarmoresses..." his father mumbled as he left the room with his head looking at the ground. After he left, and his mother calming down from her giggle fit, she looked at him.

"As for your other question baby, Youma are tricky to handle due to their random wants and needs when it comes to foods. If you have more then enough money for it, then go for it. The only thing I wouldn't recommend you doing is openly having her out, since people who have her are usually seen as believers of Sukebe or are in Team Rocket style groups." Naruto nodded at the information, as he recalled reading about the worshipping of the mad scientist that nearly destroyed the planet. It was also common fact that Youma still believe in Sukebe and what he represented.

"Alright, thanks mom. Love you and I'll talk to you soon." Naruto cut the line, and redirected it to Poke-bay. After putting up the add about five ground-sub type Youma, he went back to the Pokecenter and placed the ebony Youma in a Level 3 taming cycle. As he left, he noticed Pierre walking back with two more Pokeballs on his belt then usual. "Hey Pierre. Catch any girls for yourself?" Pierre shook his head to him.

"These are going to be given straight to the Pokecenter here." Pierre said in a oddly glum mood.

"Why, what are they?"

"They're Youma. I was at the lake with Paul when these two just pop out of no where and attack. Paul and I managed to get away before any more could show up, though he's keeping the one he caught. It was very odd that's for sure. The two I caught were able to use ground attacks, while the one he has was able to use poison attacks. Then, there's also the spike in Cardians that happened recently. From what others have told me, there were none in this area." Pierre sighed as he looked at him before politely leaving to the Pokecenter.

'_This is very odd. Just how many Youma are around here? When a breed of Pokegirl has the rare frequency on them, it's there to show that they're hard to find, not easy to bump into..._' Naruto thought as he returned towards his cabin. When he walked towards the front steps, his senses picked up a rushing sound, causing him to jump back right in time to dodge a boulder that was the size of his head. The boulder landed in the middle of the path, which attracted several other people from their cabins to examine what happened, including Deidara.

"Yo, brat! What's going on here-Oh shit." Naruto turned to his left, widening his eyes at the sight of multiple Youma. Most of them had random bits of light brown patterns on their fur, making them ground sub-types. However, the one in the middle was more of a dark brown, which worried him.

'_I'm really hoping that she's a rock sub-type._' he began thinking as that particular Youma forced her fist to the ground, causing a nearly invisible shock-wave to come towards him. He jumped over the blast, dodging the attack as the ground-sub type Youma rushed towards him. "Navy, Water Towers on the double!" he yelled out as he released her. Navy instantly slammed her hands and feet into the ground, causing the four Youma to run into the wall of Water Towers. As the Youmas screamed in pain, the ground began to shake, causing him to fall onto the ground. He looked up right as a Youma dived towards him. He rolled away, watching as she landed on the ground, and kicked her as hard as he could away from her. When he stood up, he noticed that this Youma had brown zig-zag like patterns along her arms, which confused him. '_Wait, if light brown is ground and dark brown is rock, then what is brown for?_' The Youma's hands began to glow, which she brought them together before releasing a small beam of blue energy was sent at him. Another clay spider fell a few feet in front of the blast, though Naruto was being pulled away by a pair of arms.

"KATSU!"

The bomb exploded, causing the Youma to back away. Navy rushed towards him, only for her to kick at the ground and release a Water Gun at another ground-sub type. Surprised, Naruto turned behind him to see a tall, wooden puppet that had muscular arms. The puppet let him go, causing him to stumble onto the ground before quickly standing up. He looked at the strange puppet before looking at Deidara.

"What the hell is happening out here brat!" Deidara yelled out, only for him to shrug.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? All I know is that we're having a infestation of Youma here and it's all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yea, your fault! It was your bomb that you used to try and kill the Mikila that made that crater, which made that cave!" Naruto yelled out until he felt a hand grab his collar and pull him down. He realized that he was looking at the face of a young girl that had curly black hair and brown eyes with pale skin.

"This is not the time for you two knuckleheads to be arguing! Do it after we're out of this place!" the girl yelled out, who he realized was wearing a over sized sleeveless black shirt. The large, muscular puppet was sent forward, intercepting a kick from the brown Youma with a punch. The Youma, however, spun herself to kick the puppet's head with its other foot. The puppet was pulled towards the girl, causing it to release the Youma, which landed away from it. Naruto slightly sighed.

"Your Puppeteer is quite skilled Deidara." Naruto said with a smile, only for the girl to snicker.

"See, at least he gets my skills." Naruto returned his attention to the battle, which he was surprised to see Navy punching a ground-sub type Youma beside Shela, who was shooting off a Bubblebeam at the rock-sub type.

"They're everywhere!" Pierre shouted loudly as he rushed towards the duo. "Most of the tamers here are defending the Pokecenter and the Pokemart! I can't believe that there are so many of them!" Before he could continue, a spear landed in front of Pierre. The trio looked up to see a black, wooden masked Pokegirl that, ironically to him, had the pelt of a Kitsune on her back with the head reaching to hers. The mask itself covered her most of her head, leaving only her jaw and lips open. She stood about 5'4 with long, black hair that was held in a ponytail, though he only knew this thanks to a gust of wind blowing. The feral leaped towards them, which caused the small group to back away as she grabbed her spear before jumping back to the brown Youma's side. It finally clicked in Naruto's head.

'_That Youma's a fucking fighting-sub type!'_ he thought as he released Celcia. "Gust on the Youma in front of us!" Celcia started flapping her wings at a rapid pace, causing the small tornado to form and shoot out at the Youma, who dodged it. The other feral, on the other hand, jumped far enough for the attack to end. Naruto brought out his Pokedex and began scanning her while turning to Navy, who knocked out another ground-sub type. He smiled when he saw that the rock-sub type was also knocked out, though he also became more worried. '_If their leader is knocked out, then why are they still attacking?_' he thought, only for the Pokedex to beep. For some odd reason, this caused the masked feral to run towards him while spinning her spear. The Puppeteer's puppet suddenly shot out in front of him, taking the stab to the upper torso while grabbing the Pokegirl and headbutting its mask.

"Get in the house Naruto!" Deidara shouted, which he pushed Deidara out of the doorway and stood behind the wall just to begin reading the Pokedex entry.

ARIU, the "Tribal Mask" Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Plant/Normal

Frequency: Uncommon (Tropical temperate leagues), Common (Classified), Rare (Everywhere else)

Diet: Human diet

Role: Artisans, cheap labor, gatherers

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost, Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Fighting, Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison Attacks: Yell, Headbutt, Command Plants Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3)

The very fact that a Pokegirl that he's never heard before was in front of him, which should of been in warmer leagues, confused him greatly.

"Brat, we got to get out of here and quickly, un!" Deidara shouted out to him.

"I know, but we need to take care of this Youma problem first! We're basically surrounded here!" Naruto shouted his reply. Deidara nodded with that statement, but Naruto ready to release Gwendilon and Sabriel at any moment.

"Naruto, get your ass out here now!" Celcia shouted. He rushed out of the house and saw that all the Youma around them were knocked out. Pierre released his Titakren, which he believed is named Tenta, and rushed towards another cabin that was under siege by the ground-sub type Youma. He noticed that not too far from the cabin that Pierre ran towards was a cabin that was being torn apart by the ground-sub type Youma spinning the large chunks of stone into it. The sound of flapping wings diverted his attention back to Celcia. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pokeball them before they wake up!" Celcia flew higher into the sky, avoiding the spear that almost found its way into her left thigh. "God dam you bitch" Celcia yelled out as she dove towards the Ariu with a Mach Breaker. Not expecting the attack, the Ariu began to spin her spear as a method of defense only for Celcia to fly past her, causing the shock wave to make her drop her spear, as well as force her to the ground. The puppet forced its knee into the feral's stomach, making her release a gasp of pain until Celcia grabbed her head with her talons. Listening to her advice, now that the feral Ariu was being distracted, he began catching ferals with his Pokeballs, which, luckily none of the Youma were able to break out from. He, Navy, and Shela collected the Pokeballs and placed them in his Pokepack before turning to see Deidara catch the Ariu with a Greatball.

"What, can't I get on the catching action, un?" Deidara joked as he picked up his Greatball, causing his Puppeteer and Shela to groan.

"No joking!" the Puppeteer shouted before she began examining her puppet. The group walked to the main path, watching most of the chaos going on. Naruto noticed that the girl that spoke about Jacob dying was ironically dead by a punch to the head, if the indent of a fist was any clue. Pierre and Tenta moved onto the lake, which was a seige of water type ferals against some of the Youma. Naruto saw that the mass of Youma were now mainly targeting the Pokecenter and Pokemart instead of focusing on random tamers and the cabins.

"Guys, we should go and get rid of the ferals at the Pokemart before we go after the Pokecenter. That way, we gain supplies to heal others and the tools to capture the Youma." Naruto said, which they agreed to. As they were about to move forward, a barrage of small, yellow spheres shot at the ground. "Shit, Bullet Seed!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up to see nothing in the air.

"Looking for me?"

Naruto, as well as most of the group, widened their eyes and turned behind them to see a feral that looked as evil as a Youma, but she was different in appearance. She stood at 5'7 with green lines arching over her black D-Cup breasts. She had leafs covering her pussy, hands, and wrapped around her neck as if it were a necklace. Her hair were two long pigtails that went down to her breasts, though these pigtails were tied with vines.

"Un, who are you?" Deidara asked, though the mysterious figure merely smirked at them. Naruto began to scan her, hoping that she was just a simple Youma.

"I'm Gaia, though I'm of the Demoness breed of infernal Pokegirls." That one sentence flushed his hopes down the drain of her being a simple Youma.

"Why are you doing this?!" Naruto questioned, which caught the Demoness's attention.

"Why you ask boy?" she spat out. "I'm doing this so my fellow infernals can't be trapped underground again! For a long time, the Youma, Daimon and others of our breed have been stuck underground for a reason that happened long before most of us were born! When we actually felt wind, we ran. None of us were left behind as we felt the joys of freedom! I, however, was the only one that was able to find a Mana Stone while we escaped and became what you see in front of you boy. Sukebe was right! You humans need to be eradicated! **THIS WILL BE THE ERA OF INFERNAL POKEGIRLS!**" she shouted loudly, which brought out more Youma from the forest. There were a few ferals that looked like exotic females with light purple skin to dark brown skin, which he also scanned. The Pokedex finally beeped, causing him to look at the Pokedex before returning his attention to the Demoness.

"So, what are you going to do to us then? You attacked me!" Naruto asked, which made the Demoness raise an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that you'd ask that human, considering what your kind has done to us. You.... amuse me boy. I'll let you, your friend, and your harem go free right now. Just leave and let us take this settlement for ourself." Naruto was about to shake his head, when Deidara grabbed him and turned him around.

"Let me talk to him a bit miss Demoness!" Deidara shouted before leaning forward to him, which caused the other Pokegirls to look at him oddly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto whispered, only for Deidara to unbutton his cloak a little, showing white skin instead of the Caucasian skin that he had. "....You're another of Deidara's art bombs aren't you?" The clay bomb nodded.

"Yep, the original Deidara has been making some more of his art and is sending it towards the other ferals as we speak. The moment I spin you around, we'll walk up to her. You'll thank her first and walk towards the girls. I'll bow, say a sentence and explode. You got that?" Deidara questioned. He nodded, but looked at his Pokegirls.

"What about your Puppeteer? Does she know of your art?" the clay bomb shrugged at the question.

"It's not the best way that the original wanted to show her, but like you, he'll have to do it the hard way." Taking the opportunity, he opened his Pokedex and looked over the information that he was given.

DAIMON, the Schemin Demon Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Dark (Infernal)

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Fear

Role: Tactical planning

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic, Ghost, Dark

Weak Vs: Celestial, Fighting, Bug,

Attacks: Energy Drain, Sucker Punch, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Heart Of Darkness, Fury Swipes, Burst Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3),

Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Night Vision

DEMONESS, the Greater Demon Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Dark/Varies (Infernal)

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Special

Role: Commanders, schemers.

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Infernal, Normal, Magic, Psychic, Ghost (others vary by type.

Weak Vs: Celestial, Fighting, Bug, (others vary by type.

Attacks: Negative Aura Burst, Energy Drain, Nightshade, Energy Blade, Hypnotic Gaze, Teleport, Dominate, Call Me Queen, (others vary by type.

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Longevity, (others vary by type).

DROIDO, the Demon Soldier Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human to Near Human

Element: Magic/Fighting (Infernal)

Frequency: Rare

Diet: special

Role: combat

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal, Rock, non-elemental attacks

Weak Vs: elemental attacks, Flying

Attacks: Negative Aura Burst, Burst, Reflect, Glare, Leer, Resist, Kick, Imitate, Tackle, Stonepalm

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Strength (x4), Speed (x4), Endurance (x4)

Naruto was surprised at the third entry, considering that he never saw anything out of the ordinary with this group of infernal Pokegirls. However, maybe that was the problem with this situation. Before he could think on it further, he felt Deidara grab him by the shoulders and spun him towards the Demoness. The two began walking towards them, though he heard his harem call out to him.

"It'll be okay! Deidara and I just wish to show her our gratitude for giving us the chance at freedom." Naruto said as calmly as he could. When the duo walked in front of her, she, as well as her soldiers, were surprised that they came so close to her. "I personally wish to thank you for giving my friend and I, as well as our Pokegirls, the chance to survive and live. Truth be told, I've always been a fan of infernal Pokegirls. May your rule over this land last for generations." Naruto bowed in front of her before returning to his Pokegirls, showing them his smirk. As he walked, he took at glance at the clay Deidara clone, who bowed in front of her like he did.

"For someone as divine as you, I wish to tell you the quote that someone who was devious told me." the clone spoke as he took a breath. He noticed that the clone grabbed her hand with both of his own. "Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion." As soon as he said this, screams of struggle began to happen, causing the Demoness to look at her Youma, who each had a clay spider somewhere upon their body. She tried to pull away, but couldn't. Naruto saw that the clay had wrapped around her hand as he looked up at her with the same feral look that Naruto saw earlier today. "Look at those fools. They have no appreciation for art. You have to feel art. And true art... is an EXPLOSION!"

"KATSU!"

The clone gave off a large explosion that caught two of the cabins on fire. However, due to the chain reaction of smaller bombs activating at the same time, the explosion caused for parts of the forest to catch on fire as well. As soon as the explosions took place, the real Deidara recalled the Puppeteer back into her respected ball before putting it back into his cloak. The puppet fell onto the ground, which he unrolled a scroll that Naruto had seen in Edo-made movies and placed the puppet on it before making it disappear in a puff of smoke. As soon as this was done, Deidara began to laugh.

"Ah, don't you agree and see how beautiful this is?" Deidara stated as he stretched a little.

"It would of been if you hadn't killed my army!" With widened eyes, everyone turned around to see the Demoness. Her left hand were blown off with most of her body was burnt, especially her arms. "You humans are all the same! Liars and destructive to the very end!" Deidara merely sighed at her.

"In his defense," Deidara began as he pointed at Naruto. "He didn't even know about my plan. So let him go and just take me on." The Demoness appeared in front of Deidara and sliced him in half with a Vine Whip, only for that body to turn white and reform as two Deidaras. "Oi, brat!" the first Deidara began. "Recall your Pokegirls and get the hell out of here!" Naruto could only nod and recalled Navy and Celcia, though he remained rooted to the spot. Pierre ran towards him from behind a cabin and pulled him away.

"Naruto, Deidara told me to get you away from there as soon as possible!" Pierre stated as he forced Naruto over his shoulder.

"Put me down Pierre! We need to help Deidara!" Pierre ignored him and continued to run past the cabins. Naruto could hear the screaming of people, the growls and howling of the feral Youma, and the faint voices of the Demoness and Deidara. It was when Pierre and Naruto were just outside of the campgrounds, a giant clay figure that barely resembled a human appeared, instantly crushing most of the wooden cabins. On top of the sculpture, Deidara stood as the ferals began to climb the scultpure.

"**COWER IN AWE! CRY YOUR HEART OUT! BECAUSE MY ART ... IS AN EXPLOSION!**"

Naruto barely realized what was about to happen when he felt himself forced from Pierre's shoulder by the strong force of wind that pushed the two of them further away from the largest explosion that Naruto had ever witnessed in his lifetime.

(June 20th, 2:45 P.M.,300AS)

Naruto was still shaking from the explosion and the laughter that he heard Deidara release before he was taken by the explosion as well. He also remembered the screams that followed as the bomb exploded, though these were very short. Pierre and Naruto just sat in front of the dark, burning hole that was once the campgrounds, as well as half of the forest. When league officials appeared at the site, they were horrified at the scene that they saw. After getting evaluated by a different psychic Pokegirl and some officials separately, the two were allowed to leave. Pierre, shaken by the experience, had left to return to the Hidden Bra Village as soon as he could. Naruto, on the other hand, sat in front of the crater even after everyone had left it. He shook his head before punching the ground with his right fist, not caring about the pain or the heat from the explosion.

"Why... Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for us Deidara?" Naruto mumbled out as another flow of tears fell from his eyes. "We could of fought against her with my Pokegirls and your bombs... Why?"

"Because only people that I deem worthy of seeing my art in such a manner get to, unlike you brat!" Naruto widened his watery eyes and turned to see a perfectly healthy, not mortally wounded Deidara smiling at him. Naruto barely let the flow of information get into his head before he stood up, walked over to the blond haired man and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach. Deidara, not expecting the sudden strike, took the hit and fell to the ground and got up just as quickly. "What the hell is your problem brat!"

"Why did you go pull another of your Witch tricks you bastard!"

"It was the only way to get rid of them!"

"Couldn't you of at least told the clay clone to tell me!"

"How was I to know if that Demoness could have long ranged hearing or not? Here's the answer: I COULD NOT!"

"Oh how right... You are..." Naruto and Deidara widened their eyes, which would of been funny due to Deidara having Naruto in a headlock, and released him in order to turn around to see the Demoness in all of her horrid glory. Deidara began to twitch at the sight of her.

"Oh come on! What does it take to kill you?!" Deidara yelled out, only for the Demoness to chuckle and walk towards them. A blade made of pure dark energy was formed in her right hand, however, it quickly dispersed into sparkles as she fell unconscious and landed face first to the ground. Not expecting that, Naruto did something that surprised Deidara even more.

"I'm catching her..." With that said, Naruto pulled out a Greatball and threw it at the Demoness and sighed when it signaled capture. As he picked up the ball, Deidara gave him a intense glare.

"Why the hell did you catch her!" he yelled out, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"We need to head to the closest town possible and fast!" Deidara sighed at Naruto's statement and placed both hands into his pouches. Naruto watched as Deidara merely stood there for several minutes before he pulled them out and pushed both hands together. He separated them to show a small, miniature clay dragon that suddenly became as large as the giant dove that Deidara flew on when they first met. Deidara smirked at him as he leaned upon the dove's left side.

"Welcome to the Deidara express. I'm your captain, Deidara, and we're be experiencing a little turbulance."

--(Author's Note)--

I got to say, this chapter was a challenge for me to write for multiple reasons. The first, and main trouble, was Deidara. To all Deidara fans, I apologize if the way I created him made you dislike my variation of him. However, there are multiple reasons as to why I did this. First off, he's stuck in a new world with multiple enemies that would love the chance to eat him, screw him, or use him for his unique kinjutsu. As such, he's going to need an ally and that ally is Naruto. The second bit about him was his jutsu. At first, I didn't want him to use them at all until a good chunk of chapters ahead of time. However, the fact that it was obvious that Naruto was taking interest in his origins, and add in the fact that they were against a very powerful Treant that could simply absorb most poisonous effects and purify them, he only had the option of using jutsu. The last thing I thought needed to happen was him becoming a tamer. Mainly, it was to blend into the society since I would think that a young, attractive (not yaoi-style description) male like him wouldn't be into being a pimp, having multiple 'hit it and quit its, and orgies would make most people suspicious of him right off the bat.

The only thing that I thought of changing in this chapter was the near ending when it came to Deidara telling Naruto to leave. The original plan was for Deidara to create the clay dove for Naruto and Pierre to get on as he took on the Demoness. As the duo flew into the air, Deidara would of activated the bomb and Naruto would of been in his teary eyed state, only for Deidara to reappear on a clay dragon, or C2 as he calls them. Hence, the Demoness would appear on Deidara's dragon, stumble in her weakened state and fall only for Naruto to jump and catch her, which would of forced Deidara to save him. The only reason I disliked this plan was mainly due to Pierre being there, since I don't want him to know about Deidara's abilities. (Remember, when the C3 bomb activaited, Pierre was facing away from the campgrounds, hence he doesn't really know what happened.)

Either way, this chapter was fun to write, especially when I introduced the Ariu and classified the other location she belongs to. If anyone's a member of the Pokegirl yahoo site and has the most recent Pokedex, you'll know where. Plus, does anyone recognize who Naruto bumped into?

Character info:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 360,750

--Harem--

Celcia: Harpy, Level 20

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 13

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 21

No Name: Mikila, Level 31

Sabriel: Cardian, Level 25

Reason for Increase: Multiple battles

--Ferals--

No Name: Youma, level unknown

Gaia, Demoness, level unknown

(And now, a Omake!)

When Aaron woke up today, he didn't expect to be getting a call so soon within the afternoon. Usually, his days were of waking up, checking up on his research team, taking care of the Pokegirls he was studying, then sleeping. Eating food was optional at any moment in that schedule. So, when the call he recieved was from Naruto Kujaku, he was very happy.

Naruto, for the moment, was why his research was back on track. Thanks to a con artist of a researcher that he shall not mention, cheated him out of most of the dark and psychic type Pokegirls that he had, he knew that he could count on Naruto to collect some Pokegirls of the necessary type. Even if they were Hounds, it would of helped. However, he surpassed his expectations and continued to bring rare after rare frequency type Pokegirls and it made him very happy.

After he got the two girls from Naruto, he shut down the line and opened the first ball in his hand. He was surprised to see that it was an A-bra, but he didn't really care for her. She was a rare type, that was certain, but A-bras were becoming more common everyday. When he released the second Pokegirl, he was truely shocked.

The Pokegirl in front of him stood about 5'5 with sharp red eyes that stared at him. Her slim figure made her C-cup breasts even more noticable in his opinion. However. it was the fact that she was extending her claws out, and the fact that she was glaring right at him made him realize what Naruto had sent him.

He had sent him a Psi-Dyke, the Man-Hating Pokegirl...

"Ugh, another man that's staring at my chest! DIE!"

He really needed to check on those traveling papers for Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, or video game references in any way, shape, and form. This is merely a story that I can use to write out the scenarios that go through my head. That, my fellow readers, is my disclaimer.

"Normal Talking."

'_Mental Thought_/_Mysterious Voice_'

"**Anger/Demonic/Sound Effect**"

-Chapter 6-

In the past, Naruto will admit of doing very, very stupid things that would make one wonder if he was sane. He once called a Psi-Dyke attractive, but that earned him a punch to the face. He fell for his Goth Pokegirl; but, she became evil and still has feelings for her. Hell, he once even fell into a lake because he thought that he saw buried treasure when it was just a Shy Maiden when he was a little kid. However, he believed that what he was doing now might of been the most idiotic thing he's ever done.

He was currently flying with Deidara on his clay dragon.

"AHHH! SLOW DOWN DEIDARA!" Naruto yelled out as he clutched onto the dragon. Deidara merely turned his head and gave him a wicked, yet playful grin.

"Ahh, faster Deidara? Whatever you say Naruto!"

"HELP ME!"

"Oh quit your complaining brat. We're here at Penza if my Pokedex is correct, un." Deidara commented as he made the dragon dive down into the forest. Naruto wasn't prepared for the sudden change in direction and nearly flew off of the dragon, only for Deidara to grab him by his collar. "Man, brat, you're quite useless when it comes to riding on one of these." Naruto looked up at him and glared.

"Hey, I still haven't flew a Pokegirl yet, okay! It's not everyday that someone gets to ride on something that's going as fast as a Mikila or a Skarmoress now in days..." Naruto said to Deidara as the clay creation landed on the ground, but Deidara merely rolled his eye at him.

"Well you should get use to it if you're going to become a experienced tamer, un." Once Naruto got off the creation, Deidara pressed his hands onto the clay dragon. Right as he did this, Naruto saw the dragon become covered in a cloud of smoke, before a smaller beast flew into the air and exploded. He heard Deidara release a relaxed, pleased sigh. "Art is a bang, un..." Naruto, confused at what to do, merely walked past the taller blond and went onto the main road to Penza.

'_The moment I find myself a flying type trainer, I'm learning how to fly with Mikila just so I never have to use the Deidara express ever again._' he thought as he turned towards Penza, only to see Deidara. Shocked, he jumped back and pointed his right pointer finger at him. "UWAH! Stop doing that to me!" he yelled out, only for Deidara to chuckle.

"You're so easy to scare, un. It amuses me so much." Deidara said with a grin Naruto simply pushed past him and rushed towards Penza with one thought in his head.

'_Why did I save you?_'

(June 20th, 4:32 P.M.,300AS)

Penza was one of the Ruby League's most famous trading posts, especially with the Turkish Isle. Due to the constant flow of people entering and leaving the league through Penza, it's quite populated with people, Pokegirls, and updated with the newest technology within the Pokecenters and Pokemarts. Hence, when Naruto went into the Pokecenter, placed the Demoness's Greatball on the counter and said. "Heal her as best as you can. She lost a hand, and is gravely burned along the front of her body." he was surprised when the Joy replied.

"Not a problem Mr. Kujaku."

He also gave them most of his Pokegirls, with the exception of Gwendilon and Sabriel since he didn't use them during the siege from the Youma. When he thought of the Youma, he gave them the Youma's Pokeball and asked for her to be run through a Level 3 taming cycle. As much as he loved it rough with claws and sharp body parts, he wasn't ready to get mauled by a pissed off Youma. As he waited, he heard someone shouting from outside, which caused a elderly lady near him to groan.

"Ugh, it's him again." Naruto turned to her.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by that?" the elder gave him a frown.

"It's Marcus, he's a tamer thug that has made himself known in Penza as the master of dark type Pokegirls. If there's someone with a Pokegirl that might beat him, he'll make the battle a two-on-two match instead of a regular salvage battle. I feel bad for whoever is being challenged by Marcus." After thanking the elder, Naruto stepped outside the Pokecenter right as Deidara was about th punch Marcus in the face.

"Don't you ever call me a Dildorina you punk!" Deidara yelled out as he was about to hit the guy name Marcus in the face, only for Naruto to grab a rock and chuck it at his head. Surprisingly, Deidara caught the rock and crushed it within his hand. When Deidara saw who threw it, he stormed over to him and hit him in the head. "What the hell is that for?" Naruto glared at him.

"You don't just hit people when they insult you unless they hit you first!" Deidara merely turned around and had his arms over his chest.

"He hurt my pride, does that count?" Deidara said, only for Naruto to focus upon Marcus. He stood at 5'9 with a bowl cut of black hair that was tied into a pony tail on the back. He wore a leather jacket that has spikes along the slieeves, a pair of blue jeans and black boots. Where the buttons would be on the jacket were three Pokeballs. Currently, Marcus was glaring at him and Deidara.

"Yo, Dildorina, who's he suppose to be, your tamer?" Marcus joked, only causing Deidara to glare and reach his hands into his pouch. Not wanting Deidara to preform another crater explosion, he looked at Mmarcus.

"I heard that you're the master of dark types around here, is that correct?" Marcus widened his eyes and smirked at him.

"Oh? So my name has reached to travelers like you two huh?" Marcus began with a hand upon his chest. "I feel so honored. Tell me runt, tell me what you've heard about me and my talents." Naruto formed a smile upon his face and walked several steps in front of Deidara.

"Well, I've heard how you're quite the pathetic tamer," this made Marcus's eyes widen with shock. "That you suck at battling, and that your Pokegirls hate you since you don't really please them enough to keep them from going feral, hence why your lackies have to finish what you can not." At this point, Marcus was red in the face with his hands on two of his Pokeballs.

"That's it punk! I'm challenging you to a two-on-two salvage battle! Whoever wins gets to pick a Pokegirl from the opponent, which means I'll be taking your strongest Pokegirl and making her my own!" Marcus yelled out as he glared at him.

"I accept your challenge Marcus of Penza." Naruto said as he found the situation ironic. 'It's just like what happened with Jacob and I when I first visited the Hidden Bra Village.' he thought as a Nurse Joy walked out of the Pokecenter.

"This will be a two-on-two Salvage battle between Marcus of Penza and Naruto of Polass Town. Since Marcus was the challenger, he must release his Pokegirls first." as the Joy finished her sentence, Naruto felt confused at what she just said.

'_You mean that not all battles that happen in front of Pokecenters are recorded?_' he thought as Marcus smirked at him.

"Since you insulted me, I'll be using a Pokegirl I just recently obtained. Now, fear before my mighty dark types! Come on out Dai and War!" Marcus yelled out as he released his two Pokegirls. The first he noticed looked similar to a Hound, though her body seemed more muscular, a pair of curved horns were on her forehead, and she had bone like structures upon her shoulders and knees. The second girl, on the other hand, made Naruto twitch.

'_Oh come on! I just fought your breed and another is here to remind me of it!_' Naruto thought as he looked at the Youma. Her fur had a light blue wave pattern upon her arms and thighs. Naruto smiled as he released Gwendilon and Sabriel before he scanned the Hound-like Pokegirl. Marcus widened his eyes at Gwendilon before giving him a triumphit smirk.

"I'll be taking that Cardian of yours when I beat you runt. So you better be saying your good-byes!" The Pokedex beeped, causing Naruto to focus upon the entry that came up.

WAR HOUND, the Fighting Dog Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (canine)

Element: Dark/Fighting

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: meat with the occasional plant

Role: Combat, training other girls to fight

Libido: Average (High monthly)

Strong Vs: Normal, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, Rock, olfactory attacks

Attacks: Bite, Crunch, Counter, Evade, Stone Palm, Focus, Backhand, Uppercut, Resist, Crushing Punch, Gatling Kick, Flying Kick, Legsweep, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, Drill Kick, Chump Change, Calm Soul

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Agility (x4)

'_If she was a feral, I'd be regretting giving Margaret to my mom right about now._' he thought as he placed the Pokedex back into his pocket. The Joy nodded at both tamers before lifting her left arm.

"If both tamers are finished with preparations, then begin!" the Joy shouted as she lowered her arm down as if she was forcing it through a cement block. Naruto didn't waste any time and began commanding his Pokegirls.

"Sabriel, Seed Bomb and follow it up with Razor Leaf at the Youma. Gwendilon, Rapid Sting to the War Hound."

"Dai, take them out with your Water Gun! War, Uppercut that insect!"

Naruto watched as Sabriel pulled out multiple seeds from the bushes on her thighs and threw them to the ground, taking the Water Gun to the chest. If he was able to, he would of been able to see Sabriel's smirk as she pressed her hands into the ground, causing the wood spikes to form from the seeds. Dai, not expecting the attack, was forced to jump away as the spike was about to hit her. While this happened, Gwendilon flew towards the War Hound and extended her main stinger, only for the War Hound to run towards her and jump upwards.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your little spine worm." War shouted as she raised her arm up towards Gwendilon's stomach. Gwendilon managed to do a reverse Quickturn, avoiding most of the damage.

"Blur then Tri-Sting Gwendilon!" Gwendilon sped up beside War and pressed her body against the canine Pokegirl, causing her to scream out. Marcus had widened eyes as he clutched a Pokeball.

"Force her off you then beat her down with Backhand!"

"Stop Sting on the double!"

Gwendilon pulled away her chest before forcing them into War's back, causing the canine to release another scream before she pulled away and kicked Gwendilon to the ground.

"That's how it's done War! Now use Crushing Punch!" Naruto widened his eyes at the name of the attack, realizing what it could do if it lands a hit.

"Stay in the air! If she can't hit you, then you're good! Sabriel, Vine Whip her to the ground!" Naruto diverted his attention back to Sabriel, who dodged a water like copy of the Youma. Sabriel tore a vine from her hair and slammed it into the water copy's head, making it turn into a puddle of water. She ran towards the Youma, who tried to counter with a Water Gun. Sabriel merely ducked under the blast and punched the ground, causing a large wood spike to slam into the Youma's body. When the Youma was about to hit the ground, Sabriel extended the whip, making sure that it wrapped around Dia's throat, and slammed her into the ground. He heard many people wince at the snaping sound that was heard; but, most of them were cheering at the violence that was happening. The Youma stopped moving, which caused the Joy to interrupt the match shortly and check the Youma.

"Dia is unable to battle, recall her Marcus." the Joy returned to the side lines and waited until Marcus recalled Dia back into her ball. "You may return to battling!"

"War, Crushing Punch on that Cardian bitch of his!" the War Hound growled at Gwendilon before sprinting towards Sabriel. Sabriel caught the punch with her whip; however, she didn't expect for the War Hound to pull her fist back, causing Sabriel to fall to the War Hound's knee.

"Gwendilon, use Sweet Honey!" Naruto watched as Gwendilon blushed at his command until she flew onto the ground and opened her legs, showing him her pussy. She moved her left hand to it and began to finger herself at a fast pace. The War Hound widened her eyes at the scent and began sniffing the air before she tossed Sabriel aside and rushed towards Gwendilon.

"What are you doing! Fine, take her down with a Crunch to the head!" Marcus yelled out, which caused the War Hound to shake her head and glare at Gwendilon. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and leaped over to Gwendilon right as she reached a climax. The War Hound began sniffing the air as she landed on top of Gwendilon and began licking down towards her pussy.

"Kiss her and use Tri-Sting Gwendilon!" Naruto shouted, which caused Gwendilon's blush to darken. She gently lifted the War Hound's face with her free hand and pressed her lips onto hers, making the War Hound moan slightly before Gwendilon forced her main stinger out and forced it into War's right thigh as the stingers abover her nipples were forced into War's chest. The War Hound recoiled in pain and began to shake before she simply laid on top of Gwendilon's body. Gwendilon pushed the War Hound to the side and stood up. At this point, Naruto turned towards the Joy and nodded at her. "The effects of Stop Sting must of finally activated. She won't be moving for a while unless healed." The Joy walked over to the War Hound and pressed her fingers against the War Hound's neck, causing her to nod.

"Due to War being unable to battle, this means that Naruto of Polass Town is the winner!" Joy shouted out, causing for the crowd of people and Pokegirls alike to cheer in joy at the match. Marcus recalled his War Hound and walked over him. Sabriel and Gwendilon walked over to Naruto's side and gave Marcus a glance, though Naruto didn't expect for anything to happen.

"Pick one of my Pokegirls and get it over with." the Joy gave Marcus a small glare, only for him to smirk at her and wink. Naruto, seeing her distress, took the War Hound's Pokeball and walked back into the Pokecenter with Deidara.

"Brat, why the hell did you take his Pokegirl! I thought you couldn't take other people's Pokegirls!" Deidara yelled out to him. Naruto pulled out his own Taming for Dummies and flipped to the chapter about battling.

"A Salvage battle is a battle where instead of SLC or items are being held as the main prize, a Pokegirl from the opponent is the prize. However, before the battle can begin, both opponents must discuss the regulated Pokegirl as the prize." Naruto quoted from the book before closing it and returning it back to his Pokepack. Deidara, who stood wide eyed during the explination, was now wearing a devious grin upon his face.

"I think after I heal my Pokegirls I'm going to go hunting for people to practice my battling skills, un." Deidara said with a chuckle before he quickly walked to the counter. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Deidara's antics as he walked over to one of the free computers.

'_Maybe his actings skills are great; but, he really seems to be enjoying this world now than he was before._' he thought as he connected a line to Aaron. Aaron was currently covered in multiple bandages with his cloak being used as a sling for his right arms.

"Ah, Naruto! I'm glad to be getting a call from you so soon! I was just about to call you about your papers for league traveling!" Aaron began scratching at his face with his free hand. "I got you approved to enter any leagues that you wish! I'm not too sure about your friend Casey; however, but I'll do as much as I can for him to gain the same status." On the outside, Naruto was simply smiling with joy. On the inside; however, he was laughing hysterically.

'_That's what you gain for using me as your hunting dog._' he thought as he placed the War Hound's Pokeball on the transfer machine. Aaron saw the Pokeball and smiled.

"Oh, a new transfer already?" Naruto merely nodded to the screen.

"Yea, it's the reason for calling you today professor Aaron. You'll love her, considering that she's a dark/fighting type, so be prepared." Naruto couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as he saw Aaron's eyes widen in fear. After the Pokeball was transfered, Aaron called for one of his assistants and told her to place the ball with the other of Naruto's catches.

"Well, if there's anything else that you need Naruto, say it now. I need to go get my bandages replaced." Naruto nodded at him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could get another pass for my friend. His name is Deidara Okamoto and he wishes to travel with us." Aaron's eyes widened for a slight second before he looked over at the Pokeballs then returned to facing the screen.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to you soon." Aaron decided to cut the line, making Naruto chuckle as he went to the counter and requested a room to sleep in. Once he gained his room, he went into it and quickly logged onto his Poke-bay site. He was surprised to find several offers for the Youma that he placed earlier today.

'_Some of these offers are interesting, but most of them are for uncommon or common Pokegirls. I mean, they're rare Pokegirls, so I'd like to gain more rare Pokegirls in exchange._' he thought as he continued to look through the offers until he realized something that he had forgotten. '_I still have those other Youma from the battle. Maybe I should just sell them to the Hidden Bra and get the cash instead of trading then giving to my parents?_' After a while, he recieved an offer of two Mosquitit for two of the Youma. Seeing no harm, he decided to act upon the trade and contacted the trader. The tamer, from what the two talked about, was a Pokegirl Hunter from the Cresent Moon League that caught the two while clearing out another bog. They made some more small talk before trading the Pokegirls and cut the line, leaving him to update the status upon site.

**Knock, Knock**

"Mr. Kujaku? Your Pokegirls are healed, and your Youma's level 3 taming cycle is complete." Naruto opened the door and took the tray of Pokeballs. "Have a good day Mr. Kujaku." Once the Nurse Joy left, Naruto laid his main harem's Pokeball upon the bed and scanned them before checking his Pokedex.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 360,750

-Harem-

Celcia: Harpy, Level 20

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 15

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 21

No Name: Mikila, Level 31

Sabriel: Cardian, Level 25

At the sight of Gwendilon's change in level, Naruto smiled.

'_It's not much of an increase, but it's a start for the harem as a whole. A few more battles and we should be good. I can understand Sabriel's lack of level, considering that she's one of the strongest Pokegirls in my harem._' Naruto picked up the Youma's Pokeball and scanned it.

No Name: Youma, level 24

'_Until I get Margaret back, I'll either use the Youma to take her position, or I'll use Gaia. It all mainly depends on how Gaia responds to me._' Naruto placed the Pokeballs on his Pokebelt before opening his Pokepack and poured the Pokeballs onto his bed. It took him seven minutes, but he managed to separate the feral Youma types from each other. '_Okay, so I have eleven of the ground-sub type, two of the rock-sub type, and one of the fighting-sub type. I could sell the Youma with the ground element to the Hidden Bra, give one of the rock-sub type Youma to my folks at the ranch, and trade the other two on Poke-bay. Ugh, if it wasn't for Aaron's task, then I would of picked that water-sub type Youma instead of the War Hound. That would of been a deadly combination for any tamer._' He heard the door open and turned to see Deidara with another person beside him.

"Naruto, un, some guy followed me here saying that he knows you. Can I battle him to take one of his girls, un?" Deidara gave the person a smirk, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No Deidara. He's a friend of mine from Penza actually. Deidara, this is Casey. Casey, this is Deidara." Casey walked in front of him with a smile.

"Naruto! How have you been as of late?" Casey asked with a grin. Naruto noticed that Casey's Pokebelt was close to being filled.

"I've been good as of late. I ran into Pierre on the way here, met Deidara here, and have been rushing into one battle after another. What about you Casey? I hope your bad luck didn't land you in some serious trouble." Casey began to chuckle as he focused upon him.

"I think it has for what I'm about to say." Casey took a breath, leaving him slightly confused. "Naruto, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Say what?"

"I want to have a five on five battle with you! The winner gets 5,000 SLC as the prize. Are you up for it?" Naruto, for lack of a better word, was surprised at being challenged by him. It wasn't that he believed that he could defeat Casey; but, it was that it was him that challenged him instead of someone else. For that reason, it excited him.

"I'll accept, but on the terms that it's changed to a four on four battle since one of my girls are a feral, and the other is dealing with taming shock." he saw Casey nod as Deidara sighed.

"Looks like I'm not going to be winning my second salvage battle here. I'll still watch though." It didn't takt the trio long to use the small training area that the Pokecenter builds behind the building for their arena. As usual, they had a Nurse Joy to referee the battle.

"This will be a four on four battle between Casey from Penza, and Naruto from Polass Town. Since it's in the Pokecenter, it will be recorded for people to watch. Is this okay?" Nurse Joy said, as he and Casey nodded for her to continue. "Since Casey challenged Naruto first, he'll be the one to release his Pokegirl."

"I hope you're ready for this Naruto! Take them down Seduca!" Casey's Pokegirl stood around 5'4 with short, blue hair that matched her body. The moment she was released, she pressed her arms around her E-Cup breasts and giggled.

"Master! Can't you play with my tits instead of battling?" the Pokegirl called out, making Casey blush. Naruto began to scan her as he released Gwendilon from her ball.

"The match between Gwendilon and Seduca shall begin!"

"Blur, Quickturn, and follow it through with Rapid Sting."

"Hydro Pump Seduca!" Seduca took in a breath of air before releasing a large, more powerful Water Gun like attack towards Gwendilon. Gwendilon managed to dodge it as she appeared to Seduca's left and forced her main stinger into the Seduca's shoulder. The attack made her opponent cease her attack, allowing for Gwendilon to made her stumble before landing more hits upon her. With widened eyes, Naruto heard Casey shout a new command. "Water Tower!" Before he could give out his own command, the Pokedex beeped.

"Dodge and use Hot Sting." he ordered before turning his sights to the Pokedex.

BOOBKINI, the Water Exhibitionist

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: prefers shellfish and human style food

Role: menial water-related jobs

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant, cat Pok girls

Attacks: Water Tower, Hydropump, Battle Song, Nameless Song

Enhancements: Ageless(*), Stylized Form, Amplified Singing (**)

'_So he kept the Swimslut from the fishing competition in Hidden Bra huh? This might be a long battle, especially if he raised his Titacool._' Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the information as he closed the Pokedex and looked up to see Gwendilon being forced off of Seduca's back. As Gwendilon flew around, he noticed Seduca's smirk. Before he could say anything, a Water Tower made its mark on her and forced her to land on the ground. Gwendilon managed to stand up, which made him happy, but the sight of her wet wings made him groan. '_Shit, this means that she won't be able to fly for a good while. Hopefully Casey's Boobkini will fall to Hot Sting very soon._' Casey wore a smile at the sight of Gwendilon.

"Good job Seduca! Now hit her with Hydro Pumo!" Naruto watched as Seduca released another stream of water towards Gwendilon.

"Dodge and use Blur!" Naruto shouted, only to watch as the Hydro Pump struck Gwendilon's chest. Gwendilon reappeared behind Seduca before she forced her main stinger into her right thigh. Seduca screamed in pain before she suddenly fell onto the ground, which made him smile.

"It burns..." Seduca mumbled out as Gwendilon forced her stinger into her left thigh. This caused her to scream until she fell into unconsciousness. The Joy checked Seduca's vitals before turning to Casey.

"She's fine; but, you'll need to recall her. Gwendilon is the winner!" Naruto smiled and gave Gwendilon a quick hug as Casey recalled Seduca. "Naruto, if you'd like to subsitute your Buzzbreast for another Pokegirl, now would be the time." Naruto nodded at the Joy as he pulled out Gwendilon's Pokeball.

"Take a break for now. You've made your queen proud." Gwendilon smiled at him as she was sent back into her ball. After placing her ball back on the belt, he ran his fingers across the other Pokeballs before releasing Celcia. '_For now, she's my safest bet against any Pokegirls that Casey might own._'

"Come on out Shockette!"

'_Or not..._' Shockette, from his point of view, seemed like a evolution of the Naga breed. She seemed as if her total height could be 17 feet. She had long, black hair that went down to her waist, emerald like eyes that looked odd against her pale skin. Another odd thing that he noticed was the fluffy sweater that she wore. '_Only I could screw myself over in such a way._' as he began scanning Shockette, Nurse Joy walked back to side.

"The match between Celcia and Shockette shall begin now!"

"Thunder Wave!"

"Fly up into the air and use Feather Suriken!"

With the grace of a Valkyrie, Celcia flew up into the air and spun around the electric bolt before releasing a barrage of feathers at Shockette. As Naruto tried to locate any possible weakpoints on Shockette, said Pokegirl began releasing small thunderbolts towards Celcia. He could only watch as Celcia dodged each electric bolt, but was gaining no closer to the groaning electric type.

"Mach Breaker to the ground!" Celcia responded to his command by flying higher in the air before making a dive towards the ground.

"Use Thunder Bolt on her!" Casey shouted, which made him look at his beeping Pokedex to check out the information.

THUNDNAGA, the Shocking Snake Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human, Animorph (Snake)

Element: Electric/Poison

Frequency: Rare

Diet: Omnivore (Prefers Raw Meat)

Role: Combat Support

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Flying, Water, Bug, Fighting, Electric, Poison, Steel

Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Rock, Psychic, Ice

Attacks: Wrap, Bite, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Thunder Bolt, Venom Bite, Lust Bite, Paralyzing Poison, Sleep Poison, Greased Lightning*

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Poisonous Bite

*Greased Lightning - (ATK 50 + EFT) Thought by most to only be available via TM, this move is native to the Thundnaga. Using a method similar to the technique water floor, she can spread a thick layer of grease on the ground that produces static electricity. This grease will shock any opponent Pok girl that comes into contact with it.

'_So he changes from fearing Nagas to taking one in? I'm quite surprised, but also worried for Celcia as well._' Naruto watched Celcia dodge underneath Shockette's tail, which made it easier for the sonic boom caused by the Mach Breaker to knock Shockette to the ground. "Scratch her back with your talons!" Naruto couldn't help but smile as Celcia glided to Shockette and forced her talons along her back. "That's the way to do it Celcia!" she turned her head towards him and glared.

"Oh, I'm imagining forcing my talons into your body Naruto. As such, this helps me a lot." Celcia forced her talons into Shockette's shoulder blades, causing Casey's Pokegirl to squrim.

"Thunder Wave on yourself Shockette!" Casey yelled out, causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

"Let her go Celcia!" his order came too late; however, as he witnessed several small jolts of electricity dance around Celcia's body. '_Well... Things just became more difficult for us._' "Fly away and use Feather Suriken!" Sadly, Celcia cringed on the ground as Shockette released a oversized Thunder Bolt upon her left arm. Naruto felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he saw her laying upon the ground. '_Note to self: Buy some P-Med Paralasis._'

"Celcia is unable to battle. Would you like to subsitute your Pokegirl Casey?" the Nurse Joy stated. Once Naruto saw Casey shake his head, he released Sabriel in all of her glory.

'_This will be quite the battle._' he thought with a grin. Sabriel tilted her head towards him and nodded.

'_I agree with you completely_.' another voice stated in his head. Not only did this surprise him, but also scared him.

'_Sabriel, is that you?_'

'_Yea, who else would it be, yellowtail over there?_' Naruto sighed at that question.

'_That yellowtail just took down Celcia. So, be cautious, don't get too close, and use Seed Bomb the moment this match begins._' Nurse Joy finally returned to her position and turned towards him.

"The match between Sabriel and Shockette will begin!" Joy stated to them, which was when Sabriel launched a horde of seeds towards Shockette. She managed to dodge Sabriel's attack; but, Naruto still smiled at the sight.

'_Make the seeds grow and use Bullet Seed when she's in a corner!_' he thought, hoping that Sabriel heard him. His worry was answered by the seeds rapidly changing into wood spikes right as Shockette was about to use Thunder Wave. In just thirty seconds, his half of the field was covered by a wall of wood spikes. He saw Sabriel leap onto one of the spikes and began using Bullet Seed on what he believed was Shockette.

"Ah, Shockette! Thunder Bolt her into submission!" he heard Casey's yell, which made him grin in early triumph.

'_Calm down Naruto, the match isn't over yet._' he told himself as he repeated the sentence six times before stopping. '_Sabriel, hit her with Leech Seed and drain her everytime she is about to release an attack. Whenever she is not attacking, use Razor Leaf._' he noticed that Sabriel turned towards him and nodded before jumping to another spike and released a barrage of leafs towards the ground. He heard the Shockette scream, which caused for the Nurse Joy to get around the various wood spikes to check on her.

"Shockette is unable to battle! Call out your next Pokegirl Casey. Naruto, would you like to switch Pokegirls?" Naruto thought about keeping Sabriel out; but, Casey's next Pokegirl changed his mind.

"Show him what we're made of Marie!"

"A job well done Sabriel. I'll make sure to please you later." Sabriel jumped in front of him and gave him a kiss as she was sent back into her ball. After he released Navy, he noticed the dark look within her eyes. '_Uh oh, this will not be good._' As he held onto his Pokedex, Navy turned her head towards him.

"How many are we fighting this time Naruto?" Navy asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"For now, you are going against one of Casey's Pokegirls in a regular battle. Be prepared for anything Navy." Navy merely nodded as she cracked her neck before facing the wooden wall.

"I'm prepared for anything Naruto."

"The match between Navy and Maire shall begin now!"

"Marie, Flame Tower on those wooden spikes!" Naruto heard Marie's foot hitting the ground and quickly shouted his command.

"Prepare Water Spears and throw when she's in your range!" Navy merely formed two water cylinders in each hand and began spinning them. The size of each spear grew as the Flame Towers began to burn the wooden spikes. Hearing a strange shift in the air, Naruto looked up to see what he assumed was Marie falling towards Navy. "Above you Navy!" He saw her jump towards his left, dodging the aerial stomp. Navy gave Marie a glare before throwing the two spears at her.

"Flame Tower and follow it with Quick Attack!" Naruto smirked at the command.

"Show them what a true elemental tower is Navy." he could literally feel the dark smirk form upon her face as she forced her feet into the ground. Marie summoned a Flame Tower to destroy the Water Spears; but, a Water Tower about half the size of Deidara's clay dragon swallowed her. Ironically, he thought that he saw the top of the tower had a dragon-like head. About a minute later, she released the attack, allowing Marie to fall onto the ground. The Nurse Joy ran over to Marie and pressed her fingers against Marie's neck.

"She's just unconscious Casey. It would be wise to recall her and bring out your final Pokegirl." Naruto walked over to Navy and gave her a hug, which she returned. Unlike all of her harsh actions, she seemed gentle and hurt in that very moment in his opinion.

"Awesome job Navy. You deserve a trip to the beach after this." Navy smiled at him before looking straight into his eyes.

"Can we battle some ferals too?" Naruto, not knowing how to respond, merely nodded, which made her giggle. "Then it's a date master."

"Naruto." he and Navy focused their attention to Casey, who held an Ultraball in his hand. "I expected for you to become stronger with a well trained harem by your side. For that, you leave me no choice but to use my strongest Pokegirl. Bless them with your pure light, Holy!" The Pokegirl stood at 5'4 with long, shimmering blonde hair, light orange eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a battle torn blue robe that seemed to have seen better days. As Naruto began to scan the Pokegirl, Navy began forming two Water Spears.

"The match between Navy and Holy will begin!"

"Glide over to her and use Crescent Kick!" Holy formed two large, white wings upon her back before she jumped into the air and flew downwards towards Navy.

"Force your ground and flow with the water." Navy gave him a confused look before nodding her head and dug her feet into the ground with her Water Spears still spinning. Right as Holy got within range, Navy threw the spears and stomped the ground. Holy dodged the spears and was about to extend her leg, when a single Water Tower knocked her further into the air.

"Take her down with Artemis Bow!" Naruto watched as Holy pulled her right hand back, creating an arrow made from white energy and heard his Pokedex beep.

"Water Towers on the double, full power!" Navy forced her hands into the ground, causing a pair of daigonal Water Towers to slam into Holy. 'Wow, I didn't know water types could manipulate that attack like that. Kinda reminds me of Frenzy Plant.' Naruto decided to read the entry in hopes of creating a better strategy to defeat Holy.

ARCHANGEL, the Angel of War Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Metamorph

Element: Flying/Magic (Celestial)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Human style foods.

Role: Aerial Commanders.

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark

Weak Vs: Electric, Poison, Water

Attacks: Double Edge, Air Recovery, Seismic Toss, Hurricane Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, The Calm Soul, Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet, Tempest, Energy Blade, Dazzle, Power Bolt, Rune Chain, Artemis Bow.

Enhancements: Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Flight Speed (x2).

'_Shit, this will not be as easy as I thought._' Naruto thought as he watched Holy spun around four Water Towers. Navy pulled herself out of the ground and formed two more Water Spears before running towards the celestial Pokegirl.

"A honest effort; but, it will be your demise Navy." Casey said as Holy dived towards her with a blade made of white energy. Right as Naruto was about to shout a command, a voice entered into his mind.

'_I got this Naruto._' Before he could say anything, he watched as Navy released a Water Gun to Holy's face, causing for her to stab Navy in the leg instead of the chest. With a cry of pain, she forced the Water Spears into her chest, which made her dismiss the energy weapon. She grabbed Holy's extended arm and forced her head first to the ground. Her right foot was placed upon Holy's head as her left foot forced itself into the ground, causing a Water Tower to form beneith them.

"Force her off with Power Bolt!" Casey shouted, causing Naruto to worry about Navy.

"Choke her with your tail!" he commanded, hoping that Holy wouldn't get the first shot in. All of a sudden, Navy leaped out of the Water Tower with her tail tightly wrapped around Holy's neck. He noticed that Holy's wings were gone, as were the top part of her robe. '_It's not like she wasn't asking for it, considering the condition of the robe in the first place._'

**"STAY DOWN!"** Navy roared out as she preformed a front flip while they decended to the ground. Holy's head suddenly met with the arena floor; however, it was not to last as a white bolt of energy struck at Navy's back. Not only did this cause her to let Holy go, but allowed for said celestial to create another energy arrow and release it at Navy. Not expecting the attack, Navy took the attack to the chest and landed on her injured back, causing her to scream in pain. Holy walked over to Navy and gave her a gentle smile.

"That was quite the match; but, your defeat has only helped me become stronger." at this, Naruto saw Navy smirk at Holy.

"Who said that the match was over?" Navy swung her tail to Holy's feet, causing her to fall onto her back. Navy forced herself on top of Holy and chuckled. "Who would of guessed that such a pure Pokegirl like yourself would be wearing nothing under that robe?" As she said this, Naruto watched as her tail bent in between Holy's legs. Holy suddenly gasped, which allowed for Navy to kiss her. At least, it was a kiss before she used Water Gun. Holy's body began to shake as Navy's tail started to thrust in and out of the celestial's pussy. In what seemed to be seconds, Holy stopped moving, which allowed Navy to stand and limp towards him. He saw Casey recalling Holy, and Nurse Joy nodding at him.

"Holy is unable to battle! Naruto Kujaku from Polass Town is the winner!" Navy fell on top of him with a smile upon her unconscious face. After he recalled her, Naruto walked over to Casey and extended his left hand.

"That was a difficult battle for me. You have trained your Pokegirls well Casey. When did you evolve Marie anyway?" Casey smiled at him and shook his hand.

"About two days ago. Met a real easy, yet tough crowd of Ninjettes around Tyumen. Never expected for you to get into infernal types Naruto, especially of Youma blood." Naruto shrugged at the comment.

"Sabriel is one of the important factors of my harem. Now then, lets heal our Pokegirls and do some money transfers shall we?"

(June 20th, 6:17 P.M.,300AS)

To Naruto, he was surprised at how long that his match with Casey took, considering that it seemed so short to him. Once he obtained the 5,000 SLC from Casey, he went back to the field that Deidara landed earlier and released the Mikila, or 'Loopy' as Sabriel liked to call her. She looked around the general area as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ugh, what hit the back of my bloody head?" the flying type mumbled before she set her sight on him. "You're the bastard that caught me right? You better be ready to deal with me master." he merely nodded before he pulled out another Pokeball. "What are you planning to do master?"

"I plan on releasing the Youma and you're going to help me catch some ferals. If the Youma doesn't need a taming, then she'll be helping as well. Oh yea, your name shall be Zoma." Zoma widened her eyes as he released the Youma from her ball.

"What in bloody hell's name of a name is ZOMA!" she yelled out as she stomped towards him. Before she could reach him, she was forced back by a blade made of black energy. He was surprised to see the Youma twirling the black energy blade while looking at Zoma.

"Can you shut up for a while, or at least around me? Your voice is just as bad as Gaia's laugh." the Youma stated as she started moving her blade upon the ground. After a minute, he noticed that she spelt out 'SUKEBE RULES!' on the ground, which caused him to inwardly groan.

'_I wonder if she even noticed what she just did?_' "So, are you ready to battle some ferals?" the Youma turned to him and nodded. She quickly dismissed her energy blade and smiled.

"So you're my new master huh? At least you're making things exciting by going for battles rather then a recon mission like Gaia, or a simple taming like the Daimon." Naruto nodded, though Zoma glared at her.

"I could imagine better things to do rather then battling!" the Youma glanced at her.

"Would one of those happen to be stop breathing, because I could totally help you with that one." she smirked at Zoma, who was turning red with rage.

"NO! Racing in the air is better you infernal bitch!" said infernal merely waved her right hand to her. Suddenly, a energy blade formed in her hand, though it was pointed at Zoma.

"Sticks and stones may break by bones, but I'll silence you with my Dark Blade if you ever insult the infernals in such a way!"

**"ENOUGH OF THIS BICKERING!"** Naruto shouted, causing both Pokegirls to turn to him. "Zoma, whether you like it or not, she's one of your harem sisters. Youma, your name is Yubel and I don't want to find myself replacing you with Gaia for my harem." Yubel's eyes lowered at him.

"You're telling me that you caught Gaia?" After a few seconds, he nodded. He didn't expect for her to suddenly enter into a fit of laughter. "Oh Sukebe, that's halarious! If only I could see her and rub it in her face!"

"Okay, enough is enough Yubel. Lets go find some ferals in the forest first." Once they nodded, the three began to walk into the forest. To him, he found it troublesome to try and focus upon one sound when he was hearing multiple signs of feral activity nearby. '_I'm starting to regret the ultra-hearing..._'

'_Well too bad, get use to it._' Naruto widened his eyes before lowering them.

'_Goddess?_' he questioned.

'_Who else would it be, the Easter Bunnygirl?_' she asked, which caused him to roll his eyes.

'_It could of been a psychic type, or two of my Pokegirls if they were here with me._'

'_I doubt that any 'psychic' type Pokegirl, or any Pokegirl can get into your mind._' This made him twitch.

'_Were you even paying attention to my match with Casey earlier?_'

'_Nope, I was taking a nap._' That made him silent for a while. '_What, can't a goddess get some beauty sleep?_' Before he could respond as to how that was impossible, he preformed a barrel roll in order to dodge... hair?

'_What the hell?_' Yubel formed two Dark Bombs and sent them into the forest, causing the feral to run out of the forest and lash out with a barrage of sharpened hair. Zoma, on the other hand, took to the skies and released a onslaught of feathers at the feral. Said feral reformed the left side of her long, black hair into a shield that deflected the feathers.

"I think this feral needs a little trim..." Yubel formed a Dark Blade and pointed it at the feral. "How bout I take a bit off the top for you? I'll do it for free." This seemed to make the feral angry, which caused her to extend her hair and reshape it into a large hammer. At this point, Naruto began scanning the feral while watching Zoma dodge a blade made from hair.

"Gravity Zoma!" Zoma tried to fly higher into the air; however, she was caught be the long strands of hair. The strands of hair reshaped into cocks and began exploring her body. 'Oh great, she's doomed thanks to her sensitive skin. I'm going to revaluate everyone again.' "Yubel, Dark Bomb on the tentacles!" Yubel looked at Zoma then at him with a grin.

"Oh master, you shouldn't have!" Yubel formed a Dark Bomb in her left hand and shot it at the tentacles before dashing towards the feral. As he heard the feral screamed, the Pokedex began to beep. He took a glance at Zoma, who was shivering on the ground, before he recalled her and focused on the Pokedex.

GODIVA, the Hair-Lashing Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Plant

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Human-style

Role: Hair-care and styling, police Pokegirls

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Ghost, Ground, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Fighting, Poison, Fire, Flying Attacks: Tackle, Wrestle, *Hair Whip, *Hair Blade, *Lust Shaker, *Hair Hammer, *Hair Angel, *Hair Wrap, Hair Tentacles*

Enhancements: Hair Manipulation. Hair grows at double human rate. Hair can change consistency to a rubbery substance at will. Enhanced Hair Strength (x3)

'_Well, that explains as to why it's out in a forest. Kinda odd to see the plant element without any plant attacks though._' he thought as the Godiva reshaped her hair into thick, rubber like ropes and whipped them towards Yubel. Yubel jumped over the whips and sent another Dark Bomb to her, causing the Godiva to reshape her hair into a shield.

"Oh Sukebe, this might be harder then I thought." Yubel mumbled, though Naruto had to agree with her.

'_Well, with my other four Pokegirls at the center, and Zoma practically useless thanks to the Godiva's tentacles, we're in quite the ordeal._' "Try to get close with dual Dark Blade!" Yubel formed a second blade and ran towards the feral, who began to deconstruct the shield. When the shield broke apart, Yubel slashed at the feral's chest and head. Both weapons met their mark, causing the Godiva to scream in pain and squirm on the ground as she clutched her head. Yubel created another Dark Bomb and sent it in front of the feral's body, causing the attack to explode, which made the feral's scream louder. He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, smiling when the Pokeball signaled a successful capture. He walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up, ignoring Yubel as she used Cocoon of Darkness upon herself. '_I think I'll give Zoma another chance before deciding as to selling her or not._'

'_Why wait? She's too much of a liability to your harem thanks to her hormones. I say replace her with that Demoness you obtained earlier. At least with her, you'll be gaining a powerful addition to your harem_.' the vulpine goddess spoke. For a moment, he forgot about the goddess being able to speak to him.

'_I need Pokegirls that can help keep my team alive on the road, not major powerhouses. Sabriel can act for basic food, Gwendilon can be used as bait, or as a guard, Navy is wide-scale destruction, and Celcia is reconnassiance. Zoma was to be our travel ticket; but, she may not be worth it, especially if Deidara travels with me. Yubel seems to be another wide-scale in the making, depending if I can find out what dark type moves that she knows. As for Gaia, her magical abilities would be useful; however, who knows what will happen if she challenges Celcia for the position for alpha, as well as try to manipulate me._' Naruto explained, groaning as he considered the option that he's going insane.

'_Well, at least she is not a celestial Pokegirl. Considering your current harem, she'd go crazy and try to get rid of them._' That was another thing that confused him. Why would a 'goddess' hate a celestial? Shaking his head, he noticed that Yubel was finally done with her healing cycle. The cocoon disappeared, leaving a smiling Yubel.

"So where are we off to next master?" Naruto stood silent, letting the sounds of the forest flow towards him.

'_Water, something's running away from this area, ah ha!_' "This way." With that said, the duo pushed even further from Penza. To them, it was a few minutes later that they caught sight of fourteen ferals of the same breed. They stood around 4'5 with short stubby tails, two buck teeth, and fur that seemed to be orange. As he began to scan the pack, he turned to Yubel, who poked his right arm.

"What's the plan master?"

"You'll rush in with two Dark Bombs and throw them to the ferals in the back before attacking them with Dark Blades. You okay with that?" Yubel merely gave him a feral grin as the two spheres began to form.

"For the legion!" she shouted as she ran out into the clearing, which seemed to alert the pack. Instead of them running away, they began running towards her, which seemed to excite her even more. Once she threw the Dark Bombs, she formed two Dark Blades and jumped into the air right as the Dark Bombs exploded. Six of the ferals laid on the ground with blood pouring from their injuries, three were trying to stand up, but the remaining five ran towards him. She landed on top of one of the ferals and forced the blade into her chest. This made the feral scream as she was lifted into the air and was flung towards the other pack members. They used Quick Attack in order to avoid the injured feral, though that merely helped him in the end. "And then there were four..." The Pokedex began to beep, which caused him to read the entry.

HAMTITS, the Hamster Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common

Diet: primarily vegetarian, prefers nuts

Role: acting cute

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting, weasel Pokegirls, cat Pokegirls

Libido: Average (may rise to High if highly attached to Tamer)

Attacks: Bite, Cheer, Scratch, Dodge, Quick Turn, Tackle, Quick Attack, Cuddle, Aura of Cute, Agility

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Enhanced Stamina (x3), Cuteness.

'_Aww, they look good enough to eat._' the goddess spoke in his head, causing him to go wide eyed.

'_That was quite random of you._' he thought as he began walking towards the unconscious Hamtits and threw a Pokeball at them. Another pain filled scream caught his attention, making him turn to see Yubel holding two of the feral Hamtits on one Dark Blade, the third was being stomped on, and the fourth was heavily burned by what he assumed was a Dark Bomb. After he caught the remaining Hamtits and placed the Pokeballs in his Pokepack, he widened his eyes as the sudden rustle of leafs.

'_Hey, one of them are after you again._' the goddess said in a sing-song tone, which made him twitch.

"Dark Bomb to the bushes!" Yubel created two Dark Bombs and threw them to the bush, causing the feral to show itself. "Ugh, a Kitsune. I wonder if I could get some repellent made for vulpine Pokegirls." Yubel gave him a confused look, which made him shake his head. "Forget it, just knock her out."

"With pleasure master!" Yubel yelled out as she formed two Dark Blades and a pair of black wings upon her back before flying up into the air.

'_Ashen Wings! This is quite interesting._' he thought as he watched her form two Dark Bombs from the edge of her Dark Blades and sent them down towards the Kitsune, who dodged the bombs. Even though she got caught in the attack, she managed to land on her feet, only for Yubel to drop down and force her blades into her back.

"Oh come on! Where's the spirit that Sukebe gave you?" she forced the blades down her back, causing the Kitsune to fall onto the ground with blood pouring from her back. After a few minutes of torture, he caught the Kitsune and allowed Yubel to heal herself.

'_Note to self: Contact Incom Industries to come up with a vulpine repellent._'

(June 20th, 7:31 P.M.,300AS)

"Mr. Kujaku! It's so great to see you again!" the Catgirl from yesterday said. Behind her, the Nurse Joy from before gave him a small wave.

"Hello there Naruto, how have you been?" Naruto couldn't help but smile at the computer screen.

"I've been fine Nurse Joy. I'm just calling to sell some Pokegirls to you." both Pokegirls nodded, which caused for the Catgirl to get onto the computer.

"You know the routine Naruto. Put the Pokeballs in the trade slot and send them over." Naruto began sending Pokeballs over when Deidara walked into the room and tossed him a two Pokeballs, which hit him in the head.

"Ow, Deidara! What the hell's that for?" Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"Just three Kitsunes that went after me. I guess that they smelt you on me, un." Deidara sat on the bed, looking at his Pokedex. Sighing, he placed the three Kitsune Pokeballs with the others. After a few minutes, the Nurse Joy smiled at him.

"Okay Naruto, since all of those Pokegirls were common, you'll be getting 8,500 SLC each for them, which will make the total 161,500 SLC. Do you have any other ferals?" After a while, he placed Zoma's Greatball on the slot.

'_I'm sorry Zoma, but I can't take that risk._' "I have a Mikila here." Another minute later, a small pop up appeared on the screen.

"The Mikila's worth 25,500 SLC. Also, since she's on the bounty list, you'll be gaining a extra 15,400, making that total 40,900 SLC. This makes the combined total 202,400 SLC. Is that all?" Naruto nodded, which made the Catgirl type faster upon the computer.

"So, did Pierre make it back there yet?" Naruto asked, though Nurse Joy shook her head.

"He called ahead though, and said that he'll be back in a few days." the Catgirl forced her way into the screen.

"Okay Mr. Kujaku! Your total SLC is 568,150 SLC. Have a good day Mr. Kujaku!"

"Hey, wai-" the Joy called out before the Catgirl cut the line. This made Naruto chuckle as he stood up from the computer. Deidara got up from the bed and got on the computer, though he looked at him.

"So you sold the rock monster huh? Nice choice. Now you have room for that Demoness of yours." Naruto sighed as he opened the door to recieve six Pokeballs.

"Here you go Mr. Kujaku! Have a good night." Once the Joy left, Naruto released his main harem. Gwendilon appeared to his left, Celcia appeared by the window, Navy stood near the door while Sabriel and Yubel appeared on the bed. Sabriel looked at Yubel, who gave her a thumbs up.

"A infernal, I think I'll like this harem more than enough master." Deidara shook his head as he looked at him.

"So she's now on your harem? You must love those evil types almost as much as those vulpines love you, un." Deidara stated before he focused upon the computer, leaving Naruto to deal with the others.

"As you can tell, Yubel here will be joining the harem. While I do want you all to get to know each other, that's not the reason I released you all." this caused Navy to lower her eyes, Celcia to tilt her head, and Deidara to turn his head back towards him.

"Well, then why did you release us Naruto?" Celcia asked, causing Naruto to pull off the Greatball from his Pokebelt.

"You're here in order to make sure that our final Pokegirl doesn't leave, or in Yubel's case, to laugh at her misfortune." with a playful wink, Naruto looked at Yubel, who began to giggle. "Here goes nothing everyone." He released the Pokegirl from her ball, chuckling slightly as she began shaking her head rapidly.

"Huh! Where am I?" Yubel began laughing as loud as a Widow's scream.

"I can't believe it! The leader has been tamed!" Yubel started to dance on the bed, which caused the Pokegirl to widen her eyes and glare at Yubel.

"Shut up this instant Youma!" Yubel merely pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue out.

"Look Gaia, you might not like being captured; but you're apart of this harem now. Besides, it won't be as bad as you think it will be." Naruto said this with a small smile, though he tried to ignore the small clay dove that flew around Gaia's head.

"Stop with this foolishness clay user." Gaia forced a vine to wrap around the clay dove and broke it in half. "If I'm going to be in this harem, then it's time for me to set some rules." Yubel laughed, which caused Gaia to turn to her. "What are you laughing at Daimon."

"You're not the alpha Gaia, Celcia is our alpha. Besides, seeing you out of power is funny enough for me." Naruto, ignoring the yelling of the two infernals, he began going over his tamer entry.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 568,150

-Harem-

Celcia: Harpy, Level 21

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 17

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 22

Sabriel: Cardian, Level 26

Yubel: Youma, level 26

Gaia: Demoness, level 27

'_On the bright side, Gwendilon's catching up to the rest of the harem. Once she's up to speed, I'll pair her up with Celcia and Navy for feral battles. Ironically, it's the infernals that can take it easy for a while. That works out for me though, considering that Yubel and Gaia will need some time for the taming shock to pass._' he looked away from the Pokedex, only to see Gaia on top of Yubel and Sabriel. He turned to Gwendilon and sighed. "Why didn't you help them?" Gwendilon blinked at him before she gave him a slight bow.

"My queen, I didn't think it would be wise to leave you unprotected. Other then for teleportation, Bullet Seed, Vine Whip, and high pain tolerance, I don't know what other tricks she has up her sleeve. Besides, Navy and Celcia could of handled her if she decided to go rogue."

"That's not making me feel better ya know. Deidara, stop making clay bombs to annoy Gaia." Naruto turned to see Deidara pulling his hands out of his pouches.

"Un, I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hands on your palms are licking the clay off their lips!"

"Ah! What kind of magic is that?" Gaia yelled as she pointed at Deidara, who looked at his plain looking hands before he waved them in the air.

"Do these hands look as if they have mouths on them?" the artist stated, which made Naruto groan.

"Look, either way, lets go to a resturant and eat." he walked to the door and opened it, only to see a Nurse Joy.

"Could you hand these to Mr. Okamoto? His Pokegirls are healthy and are ready to go." he nodded and took the tray of Pokeballs. "Thank you Mr. Kujaku." Once she left, he tossed the tray to Deidara, who caught the tray.

"Yes! I can get back to salvaging Pokegirls from tamers, un!" Deidara exclaimed, which caused him to groan.

"Deidara the pimp, your new title will be Deidara the poarcher..." this caused Deidara to look at him.

"What are you talking about, un? You said that salvage battles were okay." Surprisingly, it was Celcia who answered.

"People who salvage too much gain that title, as well as a bounty placed on them if they take too many from multiple places." A knock on the door caught their attention, though Naruto opened it to see another Nurse Joy. Unlike the other Joys, she wore a blue and red nurse outfit with ling, silver hair.

"I need to talk to you Mr. Kujaku. I have a favor to ask of you." he was surprised at the statement, considering that it's rare for a Nurse Joy to request a favor from a rookie tamer.

"Speak away Nurse Joy." she walked past him and closed the door before kicking Deidara out of the chair, which caused him to grunt as he fell onto the ground, and began typing on the computer.

"You see Mr. Kujaku," she began as she typed at a fast pace, "Towards the east exit of Penza there's a pack of Slutton that came from a family with Slutton descent who recently thresholded. If these were regular ferals, it would be easier for the tamers around here to take down. However, this pack is smarter than the others, which is proving the fact of thresholding Slutton are more dangerous than a feral born Slutton." the Joy finished typing and rolled the chair away from the computer, allowing for Deidara and him to look at the picture. From the picture, he saw a girl of 5'6 with thick, brown fur with small yellow stripes. The glare on her face, mixed with her sharp fangs and deadly claws actually gave him a hard-on, though no one could tell. "From what the survivors told me, there have been four Sluttons, though the leader seems to be more muscular then the rest of them. All I ask for you is for you and Mr. Okamoto here to capture them and hand them over to us. Mind you, you'll be gaining the bounty for each one." Deidara, who stopped wiping the dust from his cloak, turned to the Joy with a grin.

"How much are they worth?"

"For a kill, 10,000 SLC. Since I'm requesting them alive, you'll gain 15,000 SLC each." as Naruto listened, he looked up the Slutton's Pokedex entry and, much to his annoyance, obtained the entry in a flash.

SLUTTON, the Savage Wolverine Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (wolverine)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Very Rare (Very Uncommon in Capital and Ruby)

Diet: carnivorous

Role: terror fighters

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost, Ice

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Tackle, Agility, Slash, Bite, Growl

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), High Intelligence, Razor Claws

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 10,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 5,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Bounty (for successful capture & taming): 15,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

'_With a few well placed ferals, I could make that much. Add Deidara into the mix and we would bring in the SLC within a few minutes._' "I must ask, do we gain anything else?" he watched as the Joy brought up another web-page and began typing.

"That depends merely on what I decide to give you two Mr. Kujaku." he felt confused at the statement; but nodded for her to continue. "As you can tell, I'm not exactly like the other Joys around here. I'm the head Joy of this facility, which means that I get to have first dibs upon any feral Pokegirl, stroage fined Pokegirls, or lost items that come through here. As a sign of gratitude, I'll let you two pick out something from one of those catagories. Mind you, this means that you two will have to stay in Penza until night time and do the picking; but, does that really matter?" Deidara smiled at the information, which made him chuckle.

'_He seems up to it._' he thought before sighing. "You got yourself two hunters Nurse Joy."

"Now wait just a darn minute!" the three turned to Gaia, who was tapping her left foot on the ground. "What about our opinions here! We'll be the fighters here, not you two!" she was hit by a small white sphere, which made her land on the ground.

"Shut up! We don't need to hear your complaints, un! Besides, I can hold my own against a feral."

"With the exception of the Mikila." Naruto mumbled, which made the blond bomber twitch.

"Will you let that die?" the Nurse Joy looked at him and gave him a hand shake.

"I'll be waiting for your success Mr. Kujaku." she left the room, leaving the two blonds with the room of Pokegirls. Naruto looked at the Pokegirls and smiled.

"Well, who wants to be used in this hunting mission?" Navy and Yubel instantly raised their hand. Gwendilon bowed at him, while Sabriel gave him a simple nod. Celcia, on the other hand, shook her head.

"I'm still feeling that paralasis attack from earlier. Can I not be used Naruto?" he nodded and recalled her before looking at Gaia.

"It's your choice Gaia. I'm not forcing you to battle ya know." he watched as the infernal chuckled before giving him a nod.

"I'll fight in this match; but, I'm warning you now. I can feel multiple infernals that are in this area with many of them trying to find a new leader to serve. Who knows? Some of them might be trying to find me." she started to laugh, only for Yubel to throw a pillow at her.

"Keep it down why don't you? I can't handle that poisonous laugh of yours."

"What was that Youma!"

'_Again, why did I save you?_'

(June 21th, 8:00 A.M.,300AS)

"Any sign of them brat?" Deidara shouted from his clay dove as Naruto looked up at the small white dot in the sky.

"Nothing yet Deidara! Any word from Anbu, Ritsko, or Sisori?" he shouted back. Anbu, the Moriae he gave Deidara, appeared in front of him. She wore a dark brown armored vest that he assumed Deidara gave her with black pants.

"Oi, I haven't felt any sign of them around here Naruto. With that said, I did feel Gaia being attacked by Sabriel and Yubel." he couldn't help but groan and slap his forehead.

'_What's her problem with Yubel anyway?_' he thought as Anbu returned underground. Naruto sighed before he walked around the area, taking notice of Gwendilon flying above him. "Is there something wrong Gwendilon?" she flew down and landed in front of him.

"Further east I found some Annt bodies that were torn up. I believe our targets went that way." he smiled at hewr before pointing upwards.

"Good job Gwendilon. Inform Deidara of this change." Gwendilon smiled before flying to the sky. He pressed his finger into the headset he had on. "Navy, anything along the lakeside?"

"No Slutton Naruto. There are some ferals that haven't noticed me yet. Want me to bag them?"

"Don't bag them. Gwendilon caught sight of some bodies and I want you with me when I check them out." he stated, smiling when he heard her release a happy sigh.

"Give me ten minutes tops Naruto." she said before cutting the line.

'_I swear, she's been very active with battling and catching ferals lately. I hope this isn't because of what happened to Kristy..._' he couldn't help but feel sad whenever Kristy came into his mind. He shook his head and thought of the Youma that he gave to his parents. Even though they were the ground types, he was happy to see the look on his dad's face. He was happy to see Margaret smiling and laughing with his mom. The remaining Youma he decided to hold onto since he was still confused as to what he wanted to do with them. Instead of giving the Mosquitit to his parents, he gave them to the Hidden Bra free of charge, which made the Catgirl celebrate with the Nurse Joy. A few minutes later, Navy stepped into the clearing and gave him a hug before they began walking east, which was the direction he sent his infernals towards.

"So what were the bodies Naruto?" Navy asked with a smile.

"Annts apparently. I'm hoping that it will lead us towards our targets instead of something worse." she shook her head and flicked his forehead.

"You really need to cheer up about finding the dangerous ferals. I'm here to protect you Naruto." he groaned before turning his head.

"Navy, why are you so battle crazed?"

"I'm not going to let what happened to Kristy happen to you, or anyone else in our harem Naruto." she grabbed his left hand, making him stop and face her. "You've done so much for us and I've only been in this harem for a short time! As long as I can protect you, then I know that I'm doing something right!" Before he could say anything, he heard a loud giggle from the bushes. Navy glared at the bush and pressed her foot into the ground.

'_Not yet Navy. We need to see what we're up against._' she nodded at him, though he winced from the miltiple giggles. '_Ugh, isn't there anything you could do on the ears goddess?_'

'_You'll build a tolerance to it eventually. Besides, it's the first of the many gifts you'll gain Naruto._' the goddess stated. Naruto felt another presense in his head.

'_Are you okay Naruto?_' Navy asked.

'_What sort of trickery is this? Only I should be able to speak in your mind!_' the goddess spoke with a mix of shock and anger. Naruto gave Navy a nod with a smile on his face.

'_I'm fine Navy. I just felt a headache that's all._' Once he felt her presense leave, he reconnected his mind to the goddess. '_Why are you pissed at the fact that she's bonded to me?_'

'_I've been trying to contact you for years, saved your life, and healed you for that chance; but, this creature you fuck once has the sudden ability to talk to you via telepathically!_' Naruto silenced her rambling when he saw the giggling ferals. Most of the girls were five foot and had pale white skin with a black spotted mushroom cap on the top of their heads. However, the Pokegirl leading them was 5'4 with yellow spots on her mushroom cap. Unlike the other ferals, who had a mall A-cup, she had a jiggly E-cup. The sight of these Pokegirls, which turned out to be seven in total, terrified him.

'_Navy, wash them away with Water Tower! Sabriel, if you can hear me, come towards my direction and help out!_' Naruto shouted in his head.

'_What's the matter with you?_' Navy and the goddess asked him.

'_You've handled worse Pokegirls than these giggling air-heads._' the goddess added, though Naruto was still terrified.

'_Those are two of the worse menace Pokegirls to ever exist! The small breasted ones are Aupair, while the larger busted one is the Aupairsex. What makes them a menace class is their ability to transform people into Aupair with the spores that are released from their breasts; and from the looks of that Aupairsex, she's ready to release her spores!_' Navy instantly slammed her arms and feet into the ground, creating a wall of water to collide into the giggling ferals.

'_You should really look into a fire type Pokegirl for your harem Naruto. She would be a big help in this situation._' the goddess stated, which made him shake his head.

'_No, my harem is as even as I could get it. Besides, it's as if you're expecting for someone in my harem to die._' he replied as he witnessed the Aupairsex running towards him with a Vine Whip in her hand. '_Navy, we have a stray!_' Navy turned to see the feral and jumped on top of her. Before he could send a mental command, she slammed her tail into the ground and caused a Water Tower to form under them.

'_I'm not risking being infected with her spores._' Naruto heard her via mind as the water wall stopped flowing. Most of the Aupair were giggling as they stood up from the ground, which started to freak him out.

'_What are these girls, giggling zombies?_' the goddess asked, which made him shiver.

'_If you think they're bad, you should wait until you see a Zombabe. Better yet, lets hope I never have to see a Zombabe in order to show you what one can do._' he sighed in relief when he saw Sabriel, Yubel, and Gaia running towards him with a weapon of their element.

"What's the problem master?" Yubel asked, though he pointed straight ahead, which caused them to look at the ferals. Gaia began to chuckle at the scene.

"I think that's the same feral I saw near the woods before I attacked the campgrounds..." Sabriel, on the other hand, pulled out a handfull of seeds and turned to him.

"Do you want me to kill them, or injure them?" Sabriel asked in a serious tone. Before he could reply, Navy landed on the ground, causing him to look at the Aupairsex. She was grinning with a wicked sign of amusement as she tilted her neck to the side.

"What the hell? She should of died, or at leat drowned!" Naruto shouted, which caused Navy to look up at him.

"I don't know what happened. One moment I was on top, then the next she forced me off from her body." Navy stated before standing up with two Water Spears forming in her hands. When she stood up, he saw that there were several burns upon her stomach. Worried, he brought out his Pokedex and scanned the Aupairsex as he turned towards his infernals.

"Sabriel, block them into the this clearing with Wood Tower. Yubel, fly up into the air and bombarde them with Dark Bomb. Gaia, I need for you to use Bullet Seed on them for now until I see an opening for you to attack. Do you understand?"

"Ahahaha, there's something you should know about that feral Naruto..." Gaia began as she started to rub her hands together. The Pokedex began to beep, which made his eyes widen.

"Hold on Gaia, the Pokedex got the information I'm looking for." he looked at the information, knowing that he wasn't going to like what he'd see.

FIENDISH AUPAIRSEX, the Infernal Spore-Spraying Fungal Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid (Mushroom)

Element: Plant (Infernal)

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Water, Soil

Role: Agent of Havoc

Libido: Average (Extreme in Breeding Season)

Strong Vs: Rock, Water, Normal, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Ice, Ghost

Attacks: Hell Fire, Damnation, Vine Whip, Bloom, Buttsprout, Lust Dust, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Wrestle, Spore*

Enhancements: Healthy, Toughness, Pristine Sensuality, Sexier looks, better endurance, more violent disposition, higher libido

Bounty (for confirmed kill/sterilization of feral AuPairSex during Breeding Season): 500 SLC

Bounty (for reporting sighting of non-sterilized AuPairSex during Breeding Season): 5,000 SLC

Bounty (for bringing Spore-infected individuals to a Pok center for reverse treatment): 1,000 SLC

As he reread the information, Gaia began to speak.

"You see, one of my infernals captured an Aupair that evolved during the battle with three of them. In amusement, I decided to have my temporary male tame the Aupairsex before killing him. After a few sweet words and a lie of a promise in order to gain her willing body, I decided to give her a dark blessing... Look at it this way! You now have an extremely rare Pokegirl to sell!" Gaia stated while giving an awkward laugh. Naruto, not expecting the information, glared at the infernal before returning his sight to the ferals.

"Is there any way for the feral to bless those other Aupair?" Gaia shook her head.

"She would have to be taught by someone to feel for the energy within herself and place it upon the intended Pokegirl." naruto nodded at the information.

"Okay, Gaia, you will be fighting the Aupairsex with Yubel. Navy and Sabriel, you two will be attacking the Aupair until they are unconscious, bloody, and have at least their legs broken." they looked at him with widened eyes. "I need to be sure that they aren't able to stand up. They might have some spores in their breasts that they can release at will. Actually, now that I think about it, break their elbows too." Navy and Yubel were the only two that looked excited, though Yubel was also saddened.

"Can't you just send Sabriel to fight with Gaia? I'd enjoy fighting in such a brutal way than Sabriel would." Yubel said, which made him think for a second.

"You're right. Sabriel, same strategy except corner the Aupairsex. Gaia, Bullet Seed her when you have the opprotunity. Yubel and Navy, go nuts."

"For the legion!" Yubel shouted as she formed two Dark Blades in her hands and ran towards the giggling Aupair, who released a barrage of Razor Leafs towards her. He saw a wall of water push Yubel into the air, which made the dark infernal laugh as she dived towards the ferals with her blades shimmering with pleasure. He turned his attention to the others, who were currently dodging their own barrage of Razor Leafs. Sabriel pressed her hands onto the ground, which caused seeds to form into wood spikes. The Aupairsex released a large, red and black flame to the wood spikes as Gaia launched her Bullet Seed.

"Ugh! This darn feral should be bowing to me!" Gaia shouted before jumping towards him and slammed her hands into the ground with a evil grin. Suddenly, a horde of sharpened, brown bamboo stalks appeared and stabbed into the Aupairsex's legs. The feral released a scream before her body was covered in the fire, which burned the bamboo into dust. "Dammit! If Navy was with us, then these flames wouldn't be so much of a problem!" Naruto jumped away from a long vine, though Gaia caught it with her left hand and pulled it towards her. The feral was forced towards her, but Sabriel used her own Vine Whip to hold onto the feral's hands and feet from a distance.

"Now! Attack her with your strongest move Gaia!" she called out as she called more vines to hold onto the feral's limbs. Gaia merely stood, taking several deep, calm breaths as she lifted her hand towards the feral's sight.

"Hold her for a little bit, okay?" Gaia asked as a small, bright yellow aura formed around her body. The Aupairsex began to struggle as her breasts began to jiggle more than before.

'_Shit! I think she's about to release her spores!_' Naruto thought as Gaia began to glow as bright as the sun.

"Have a taste of my Solar Beam you tratior!" Gaia roared out as she released the bright beam from the palm of her hand. Without being told so, Sabriel tore her vines from the feral and kicked said feral towards the attack before leaping into the bush on her right. However, the attack seemed to collide with a burst of flames as the attack continued to grow larger.

"Hold on for just a little longer Gaia!" he shouted as he watched the flames growing in size. Gaia turned her head slightly with a glare on her face.

"I don't need a dammed human like you telling me to hold on!" she yelled, which caused her aura to double in size, making the attack diminish the flames and force the feral through several trees. After several moments, Gaia fell onto one knee and took several quick breaths.

'_Go find the feral and bind her breasts with your Vine Whip before bringing her back Sabriel._' Naruto thought as he rushed towards Gaia. Seeing the bushes rustle, he took that as Sabriel's sign of doing as she was told. When he got there, Gaia glared at him as she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm still not use to using that attack. Maybe it's because of all my years not being raped by sunlight, don't c'ha think?" she mumbled as he looked at her glaring eyes, which not only seemed to soften, but seemed lighter than most eyes.

"I'm going to recall you, is that okay?" he asked, though this merely made her chuckle.

"You're asking for my permission? Most humans recall without even sparing time to think, let alone ask..." Gaia yawned before laying her head upon his lap, which made him recall her.

'_Yea, I'm taking that as my sign to recall you Gaia._' he thought as he saw Yubel dive to his left with her Ashen Wings in effect.

"I need Pokeballs to catch the ferals." Yubel stated as she held her hands out with a innocent smile on her face. After handing her six Greatballs, he recieved a kiss on the cheek before she flew back into the air and glided towards the knocned out ferals. A few minutes later, Sabriel returned with a heavily burned, shivering Aupairsex that was bound. She tossed her in front of his feet, which he took a instant step back, before catching the unique feral with a Greatball. Once Yubel and Navy returned with three Greatballs each, he placed them in his Pokepack and gave each of them a hug and kiss.

"You all did fantastic against those menace Pokegirls. I'm very happy we all got out of this ordeal unevolved." he stated happily, though he gained several abnormal looks. "What? I'd rather you not evolve into an Aupair thank you very much." This caused for the girls to giggle, though they were silenced at the large explosion that caught their attention. He recalled everyone except Yubel and pulled out his Pokedex. "Come on, lets get going."

(June 21th, 10:40 A.M.,300AS)

When Naruto heard the explosion, he thought that it was Deidara's work against a powerful feral. However, to his shock, it wasn't Deidara who caused the explosion. Hell, It wasn't even a male that caused it. It was a Spitfire, which was a 4'9 Pokegirl with red hair, slim body, and a few unnatural scars upon her body. She was standing on top of the Slutton that he and Deidara were looking for, which greatly irked him. However, what surprised him more was that she was owned by Marcus. He released Navy and thought one sentence to her.

'_Water Tower her._' As soon as he sent the command, she pressed her right foot into the ground, causing a weaker Water Tower to appear and force the Spitfire into the air before falling on top of the Slutton.

"What the hell!" Marcus yelled as he, Yubel, and Navy walked out of the bushes.

"Look, it's nothing personal; but, I need those four Slutton that's under your Spitfire. So, unless you want to loose a second time, I suggest that you let me catch those Slutton. Does that sound fair to you?" Marcus pulled out two Pokeballs before smiling like a maniac.

"Let me show you the power of a Team Rocket member!" Marcus yelled, which made him widen his eyes, as the Rocket released his Pokegirls, before unziping his jacket. When he saw the large, red R on the shirt, his mind flashed back the memories of Viri and Rebecca. He shook his head and noticed that one of the Pokegirls was the water-sub type Youma from the last battle. The second Pokegirl, on the other hand, was one he never saw before. She stood at 5'6 with white fur, breasts that seemed like a mid B-cup, cat ears with the long tail, and the dark ring patterns that were upon her fur. As he scanned the unknown Pokegirl, Marcus laughed at him. "Are you afraid of my Shaguar boy? Well you should be! Attack that Surfmelon of his with Aurora Punch Friza!"

"Water Tower Navy!" he shouted, which earned him the sight of a diagonal Water Tower colliding with Friza. To his dismay, the Water Tower started to turn into a ice pillar before shattaring into tiny pieces.

"Just stand still!" Friza commanded, though this made Naruto glare at the Pokegirl.

"Navy, use Water Tower around her! Yubel, fly and use Dark Bomb!" the moment he finished the sentence, Yubel formed black wings shaped by black energy and flew into the air, which distracted Friza enough for Navy to hit her with a Water Tower.

"Jump and use Blizzard Beam!" Marcus yelled with anger in his voice, though the Youma from before merely stood beside him with no intent on attacking. Noticing this, Naruto looked at the Youma and noticed the look of mercy in her eyes.

'_Yubel, dive to that Youma and toss her into the Blizzard Beam's path!'_ he thought, restraining a smirk when Yubel dove down and grabbed the Youma. Friza, much to his dismay, was dodging the Water Towers with the use of Quick Attack.

"Ugh! You should let me knock you out!" Friza threw her head back before leaning forward and released a bright blue, freezing cold beam that was heading for Navy. Since she didn't hear the command, Navy summoned a wall of water right as Yubel tossed the Youma into the beam's path. In that instant, the area around the Youma was covered in a field of ice with sharpened, branch like pillars reaching out around the frozen Pokegirl. Marcus released a roar and ran towards Naruto with his left hand reaching for something in his pocket.

"You'll pay for using my Pokegirl as a tool!" Naruto, not wanting to take any chances, jumped into the air and landed behind Marcus. By the time Marcus turned around, Naruto kicked him in the back and pulled out a black pistol.

"You're mad at me for using your girl as a tool? How about all of those girls that Team Rocket steals, or uses as nothing but tools for their personal gain!" Naruto shouted and raised the gun; but, was kicked in the shin and fell onto the ground. Marcus stood above him and forced his foot into Naruto's stomach. His scream was silenced as Friza a louder, more annoying version. Marcus lifted his head to look at the damage, which allowed Naruto to lift the pistol. Though his hand was shaking, he pressed his finger on the trigger and knew that he could make the shot. "Die you Rocket scum!" A loud bang silenced the area, making him feel as if he was isolated from the world. His sight was taken by Marcus's body falling on top of him with what he assumed was blood splashing onto his face. The groaning body was pulled off of him by Navy, which allowed him to stand up and look at the gun in his hand.

"What did you do..." Marcus mumbled before he began screaming. "No, stop! I was only doing my job! Viri, don't kill me!" With widened, angered eyes, Naruto lifted the pistol and pointed it at his head.

"What do you know about Viri?" he recieved only mumbles from the shaking Marcus. Angered, he leaned down and pressed the gun against the Rocket's head. "Answer me!"

"Viri's one of the few Pokegirls that's allowed to have a harem of her own. Our leader enjoys her company and gives her some of the most difficult jobs of all time, even though she's been with the Rockets for such a short time! Some are even saying that she's able to use the abilities of a Vampira!"

"Why would her using the abilities of a Vampira be confusing?"

"She's a Psivamp teched out with a Zeromer; but, that last bit's just a rumor I heard! I've only met her once and I'm glad to be alive instead of the guy she killed in front of my very eyes!" Marcus entered into a state of mumbling, which annoyed Naruto.

"Do you know where she might be located?" Marcus shook his head, which made him more angered. Finally, he forced Marcus onto the ground, tossed the gun to the side, and walked towards Navy when he felt a pair of hands grabbed his ankles.

"Now Friza, Ice KAPOWIE!" Naruto, with widened eyes, looked at the Shaguar and watched as she kicked Navy away. Her right hand started to encase itself in ice while she ran towards him.

"Get off of me!" he began to shout as he slammed his foot into Marcus's face. Still, the Rocket didn't let go.

"If I'm going to die, then so will you!" Naruto, with no other choice, fell onto Marcus's back. He pressed his elbow into the spine, hoping that this would free his ankles. Sadly, this didn't work and Friza stood above them. "Do it! Take him out!" With nothing else to do, Naruto rolled onto his side and tried lifting his legs as high as he could. As he did this, he felt a burning force expand within him.

'_Ahh! What the hell?_' he thought as he looked at Friza pulling her fist back to preform the uppercut. He kicked his legs up as high as he could, causing dust to fly into his eyes. Being blinded, he didn't see what happened next, nor could he understand why Marcus was screaming. He felt his legs being drained of temperature, and figured that he was about to die as he felt the world around him being swallowed by the shadows.

When Naruto woke up, he noticed that he was wrapped in a blanket with the only thing in his sight was a similar door. A odd green shimmer of light caught his eye, and he bent his head back to see a sad smile before it disappeared. A few seconds later, the door opened, causing him to see the younger forms of his parents. His mother picked up the basket and began poking his cheek.

"Hey, stop poking me!" he shouted, though this shout came out in baby noises. His father ran out of the door as his mother took him inside and placed the basket on the counter. He examined the room, noticing the odd cobwebs, pictures he never saw before, and the awkward smile on his mother's face.

"Oh dear," his mother began, "I've taken care of Pokekits before; but, I've never taken care of a human baby before... Wait, is it a human baby?" She unwrapped the bundle around his body, which made him feel embarassed. His mother smiled brightly with a blush as he poked at his stomach. "You're such a chubby baby aren't you? Huh?" She gently lifted his body up and pulled out a piece of paper that laid underneath his back. "Aww, is this why you were so upset?" Before she could read the paper, a Kitsune forced its way into the house and stood beside the basket. His mom began to move; but, she froze in place as if someone paused a movie. The Kitsune bent over him and smiled before changing into the goddess.

"Hello there Naruto, are you on a diet?" she spoke as she ran her fingers along his tiny stomach.

"Hey! Stop messing with me!" he shouted, which made her chuckle.

"Don't worry, I can understand you." she poked his stomach several more times, though all he could do was glare at her. "Aww, you look so cute when you glare. Now, before you ask, I can understand you because this is a memory of yours after childbirth. As for this meeting, I wanted to discuss with you about why you've been gaining all of these mental connections so soon."

"What do you mean by that? It's expected for tamers to bond to their Pokegirls after they've tamed." he said to her as he widened his eyes before raising his arm at her with a finger pointing at her face. "Wait a minute! You don't really know anything about Pokegirls! So, with that in mind, why would you claim that there's something wrong with the bonding?" This merely made the goddess chuckle as she waved her finger like Sonic in the Sonica the Hedgehog video games.

"Just hear me out; also, I've been reading through your mind to gather information thank you very much! After doing a scan through your body, I noticed that I might of effected your semen in a unexpected manner."

"What do you mean exactly? They're not going to end up pregnant are they?" he asked with panic in his voice. The goddess laughed for several minutes, resting her elbows on the table.

"Oh no! That won't happen until it's needed to happen. Basically, I think I over charged your body with the energy I used to fix your body. As such, this caused your semen to act similarly like a evolution stone." He was confused at the simile, which caused her to sigh. "Look, it basically skipped the Alpha Bond and went into the Delta Bond stage. Who knows, it might even enter into the Recognition stage without the giving up of Pokegirls." At this information, Naruto felt his mouth wide open.

'_That has its benefits and drawbacks for me and the Pokegirls I've tamed and sold. Dam, I wonder how Zoma's feeling?_' "Ow!" he shouted as the goddess flicked his tiny forehead.

"I can hear your thoughts, remember?" she chuckled again, though this caused him to rub his sore forehead. "Look, I can't take away what's been done; but, I figured I'd give you a warning before you tame any other Pokegirls. Speaking of Pokegirls, I think you should pick out a Pokegirl from the Nurse Joy instead of taking an item. At least that way you can keep that Fiendish Aupairsex."

"What! Why would I do something like that!"

"For one, she would be necessary to evolve Gaia. The second is that she could be useful to create more Aupair to sell to researchers, tamers, or even as a bargaining chip for groups like Team Rocket. Besides, those Aupair you have cab be given to your parents, or three to them and three to the Hidden Bra. They could use the ability to create more Aupair for study, or for profit. Think of it, a troublesome Psi-dyke or even a Penace being transformed into a happier, calm Pokegirl." Naruto merely sighed at the information.

"I don't think the spores will effect all Pokegirls. Even if the spores change all types, I think the leagues would ban its use on girls like the Penace." Everything around him dissapeared, even the goddess.

"Well well, it's time for you to awaken. Be careful now! I sense that your life is about to become much more entertaining." Before he could ask what she meant, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Oi, Deidara-sama! Naruto's awake!"

"Tch, it's about time he wakes up. I want some answers." Naruto opened his eyes and saw Deidara smirking at him. "Welcome to the world of the living, un. Nice work on the Slutton by the way." Naruto stood up and groaned.

"That was Marcus who took out the Sluttons. I took out the Spitfire and Marcus..." at that moment Deidara sighed and held up his right hand.

"Unless you suddenly developed the ability to manipulate ice, then I highly doubt it was you that killed Marcus. Your Pokegirls are in their ball by the way. The girls that we got from Marcus are also safe." Naruto looked at his waist to see his Pokebelt filled with his respected Pokeballs. It was then that he noticed where he was in.

"So where are we anyway? This doesn't look like a room in a Pokecenter." Anbu seemed like she was going to speak, but Deidara placed his hand over her mouth.

"We're in a cabin that I located while flying around. Once you're ready to walk we'll fly back to Penza and get something to eat." Naruto watched as Deidara and Anbu left the room, leaving him alone. He decided to walk around and building a tolerance to the chilly feeling he felt. After some thought, he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his harem.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 568,150

-Harem-

Celcia: Harpy, Level 21

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 22

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 23

Sabriel: Cardian, Level 26

Yubel: Youma, level 27

Gaia: Demoness, level 28

'_Huh,_' he thought, surprised at the information, '_I thought they, with the exception of Celcia and Gwendilon, would gain a few more levels than this. Maybe I should do the classic move and challenge a gym. At the very least that'll force them to take a battle more seriously._' Noticing his Pokepack, he picked it up and pulled out the feral Pokegirls that his harem caught for the day. Looking at the slightly filled Pokepack, he made a note on his Pokedex that he needed to buy Pokebelts for his harem, or at least their own Pokepack. '_Hm, it seems like everyone caught something from their scouting. Lets see what they caught._' A few seconds later, the results came up on the Pokedex.

No Name: Aupair, Level 21-26 (6 of the breed)

No Name: Fiendish Aupairsex, Level 26

No Name: Annt, Level 12-17 (3 of the breed)

No Name: Annt Queen, Level 15

No Name: Buzzbreast, Level 19

No Name: Pidgy, Level 13

No Name: Oddtits, Level 15

'_I got to say, I'm impressed with Gwendilon's haul of ferals. I'm surprised about the Annt Queen; but, considering the dead Annts she reported earlier, I'd be surprised if the Queen didn't show up. The lot of them will make for some good SLC._' he checked the date on the Pokedex and was happy to see that he was only asleep for three hours. The moment he opened the door, he found himself being held by Sisori right as the place where he stood was forced into the air. After a few seconds of screaming, he realized that he, Sisori, and Deidara were on top of one of his clay doves. Once he sat down, he noticed that the building that they just left was made of clay... '_Oh shit!_'

"KATSU!"

Usually, Naruto only shows panic and shock when it comes to Deidara's bombs. However, the moment he heard a familiar scream within the blast, he began shooting off questions to Deidara.

"A scream? I didn't hear a scream brat. You still must be out of it, un." Even though he was a stupid, noob of a tamer, he was sure of one thing...

Someone died in that explosion.

(June 21th, 1:15 P.M.,300AS)

The moment that the duo landed in the field that they landed, Naruto kissed the ground before being forced off the ground by Deidara's foot, which caused Sisori to laugh. Once they made it back to the Penza's Pokecenter, both tamers requested a healing cycle for their harem, though Naruto kept Celcia due to her having a lazy day. The duo went back into their room, which allowed for Naruto to get onto the computer.

"So did you catch any ferals Deidara?" Naruto asked as he began typing on the computer.

"Nothing amazing. Just a Smokey and three Geogals that were near some more dead ferals that the Slutton killed. Speaking of which, when are we supposed to get in contact with that oddly dressed Joy anyway?" Deidara stated, though Naruto didn't have an answer for his question. He didn't have to answer the question; because, at that moment, the computer poped up a window to his parent's ranch.

"Hi mom! How are you?" his mother gave him a wide, cheery smile.

"Hello Naruto! I'm doing just fine! I'd being Margaret here; but, she's playing with some of the Pokekits at the moment. Is something the matter baby?" Deidara chuckled and mumbled about the baby reference, which made his mother curious about the noise. "Is someone there with you?" Naruto could only nod and leaned to the right to show Deidara to the screen. "Hello there mystery person. It's so nice to meet you!" she giggled as he returned to the screen.

"Actually, I needed a favor... You see, I need you to watch over a very special Aupairsex that I caught earlier for a while." to his amazement, he saw the angered face of his mother.

"You want me to WHAT?" she shouted. Deidara's chuckle changed into laughter, all the while Naruto was trying to explain his reasons. After the explination, his mother groaned as she glared at him. "So, you want us to keep care of a unique Fiendish Aupairsex, and in return we get to keep three Aupair, correct?" he nodded, though this made her shake her head. "We could use them to get some extra funds for the ranch. Send the four over now before I change my mind." He thanked her as he sent the four Greatballs to her. Once they were sent, she said her good-byes and disconnected the line.

"Well that could of gone smoother brat, un." he merely grabbed a spare Pokeball from his Pokepack and chucked it at his head, which oddly hit the blonde in between his eyes. Before Deidara could reply with pain, their door opened, showing the silver haired Joy with two trays of Pokeballs.

"Here are your Pokegirls boys. I assume the mission was correct?" they nodded at her as Deidara pulled out four Pokeballs and handed them to her. After a quick scan, the Joy smiled at them. "Thank you for the favor boys. Now then, meet me out in the lobby when you're done in here boys." she winked at him before leaving. Once the door closed, Deidara stood up and went to the bathroom. Taking the opprotunity, Naruto decided to call the Hidden Bra. His call was quickly answered.

"Hello Naruto. What do you have for us today?" the smiling Joy asked. With a smile of his own, Naruto picked up the various type of Pokeballs and showed them to her. "My my! It seems like you have had a successful hunt today. Just send them over to me and I'll take care of the rest." As he sent the Pokegirls to her, she blushed and looked at him.

"Is something the matter Nurse Joy?" she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I'm so happy at all the happiness that you've brought to the town. More people are coming here, new shops are being built, and our center and Pokemart have been upgraded. We have you to thank for that Naruto..." the beeping of the computer stopped her from continuing, which caused her blush to darken. "The results from the Pokegirls are in! The three Annts will get you a total of 56,100 SLC, the Annt Queen will earn you 70,550, the Buzzbreast will gain you 8,500, Pidgy will get you another 8,500, Oddtits is worth 18,700, and the three Aupair are worth 211,650 SLC. That gives you a grand total of 464,000 SLC Naruto. I must say, I never expected for you to be catching Aupair Naruto. I think you're attracting trouble to yourself." That merely made him laugh.

"Yea, you and me must be thinking on the same wave length. You must of had some psychic dna in your family." he joked, which caused her to giggle.

"So what are your next plans Naruto?" she asked him.

"I'm most likely staying around here for a while until Deidara can get approved for league traveling. That way Casey, Deidara, and I can gain more experience at battling while the Hidden Bra gets some unique Pokegirls." This merely made the Joy giggle again.

"There you go, doing stuff for others." the computer beeped, which made her turn towards the smaller computer. "Your grand total is 1,032,150 SLC Naruto. You're really saving up the SLC aren't you? I barely see a dent in it from the last time you sent us ferals." The two of them shared a laugh before she sighed. "Please be safe upon your journey Naruto, bye." the line was disconnected, making him remember about the crush she had on him from what the Catgirl trainee said once before.

'_Well, with an extra fee, I am allowed a non-combat Pokegirl. Also, there's the fact that she's a commonly used Pokegirl and I really dislike most common types that are used._' he stood up and placed his harem bacn upon his Pokebelt and left the room. When he saw the silver haired Joy leaning against the counter, he was surprised at the pleased smile that she wore on her face.

"Ah, it's so good to see you again Naruto. We'll leave once Deidara's ready of course."

"Leave," he asked in a confused tone, "What do you mean leave?" She looked at him with a playful smile.

"We'll be leaving to dine at one of the fine eating establishments around here. Just the three of us Naruto. Unless, you want it to be just the two of us..." she leaned forward, showing a hefty amount of clevage to him. The sight caused him to blush, though a hit to the back of his head knocked him out of it.

"Oi, stop starin and let's get a movin brat. I'm starvin!"

It only took then a few minutes, but the three reached a cafe that the Joy picked. Their waiter gave them a glass of water before leaving to let them look at their menu.

"Sweet! They have shrimp tempura here!" Deidara exclaimed with a wide grin. Naruto chuckled at his reaction as he noticed the Joy looking at him again. It was then that he realized something.

"Hey, what's your name?" she chuckled at the question.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you didn't I? My name is Jen." Their waiter returned and took their orders, which were the shrimp tempura, a salad for Jen, and a double patty for Naruto. Once the waiter left, she asked them a single question. "So where are you two heading towards?" Deidara turned to him, but all Naruto did was shrug.

"No where yet. Once we take care of a few things then we'll be leaving with a friend of mine." Jen tilted her head slightly.

"You mean that boy Casey correct?" he nodded. "He seems like a sweet, innocent guy. A little bit too cursed for my tastes."

"Hey Naruto! Who's the friend?" the three of them turned to see Casey smiling at them in slightly torn clothes.

'I think he's more than just a little cursed...' Naruto thought as Casey took a empty chair and sat at their table.

"So what happened to you brat?" Deidara asked.

"Well, there was this random forest fire that happened for no reason and I was having Seduca fighting with another Sexshrew when the fire surrounded us! I had her clear a path for us to walk out of and helped helped the other tamers to put the fire out." Naruto could see the proud, humorous look upon Deidara's face and felt sick because of it.

"Is there something that you find amusing Deidara?" Jen asked, making the happy blond turn to her.

"It's not the fire that's making me happy, but the fact of the sight of the explosion that is making me smile." Naruto watched as Jen looked at them with confusion.

"The explosion? Why would that make you happy?" she asked him with interest.

"You see," Deidara started off, "I was the manager of a fireworks company back in my hometown. I made small, animal like fireworks and large, human shaped ones. I would get requests to make fireworks in people's image, or even to use my fireworks in front of others in neighboring towns. Hell, if it wasn't for Naruto here, I'd still be making those fireworks."

'_I got to admit, he's a dam good liar that can flow a story nicely._' Naruto thought, though he made note of Casey's surprised reaction and Jen's bored face.

"So what did Naruto do to get you off your ass? Kick you, showed you his Pokegirls, or protected you from a feral?" Jen asked with a slight sarcastic tone. Right as Deidara was about to reply with his angry eye of doom, his Pokedex beeped. Feeling embarrassed, Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and stood up. He knew that something was going to happen the moment he left.

"Excuse me for just a sec." he said as he walked into the cafe's bathroom and answered the Pokedex. "Hello?"

"Good news Naruto! Deidara now has the same rights as you and Casey when it comes to traveling into different leagues!" Aaron said through the Pokedex.

'_I'm pretty sure that a 'you can't enter' wouldn't of kept Deidara from riding a clay dragon towards wherever I go. Besides, it's not like anyone that's alive other than myself knows about his clay ability._' he thought with dispair. "That's great Aaron. We won't have to stay in Penza for much longer." he said with joy.

"Actually, I recommend that you don't set sail for about three days Naruto."

'_And here comes the bad to knock out the good._' "Why do you suggest that, a storm?"

"Nope, some weird Pokegirl readings are coming from the general shoreline of Ruby. There's no official warning yet; but, the docks have been ordered that they must shut down for a undisclosed amount of time if even a small feral fight happens." That surprised him, considering that orders such as that rarely happen from what his parents told him in the past.

"I'm pretty sure that a Squirtitty can jump onto someone for a taming in peace doc. So tell me the real reason. I'm quite sure you know the true reason." the line was dead silent, which caused him to look at the Pokedex to see that Aaron hung up the phone. "That bastard!" he shouted before calming down. A few minutes of mumbling later, he walked out towards his table to see a face that he didn't need to see right at that moment.

"Hello master. Did you enjoy killing one of my subordinates? Even though he was quite worthless, that Shaguar of his is not. So please, hand her over to me and I'll make sure that your death today is quick and slightly painless." the Pokegirl asked as she waved her knife in front of Jen's head. To his amazement, Jen looked as calm as a peaceful monk sitting in the lotus position. Deidara, who had a gun held to the back of his head by a Rocket grunt, glanced at him.

"Who the hell is this crazy bitch brat?" Deidara spat out, which made him sigh.

"Her name's Viri. Consider her an ex-Pokegirl of her own choice." he said, which made Viri giggle.

"Yea, he wasn't good enough to handle all of this." she rubbed her hands across her body, winking as she covered her bare breasts.

"I can understand why he wasn't good enough for you. He can handle only a certain amount of crazy a day, and you exceed his regular diet of crazy." the amused look that Viri wore was now replaced with anger.

"You have about thirty seconds before I slit her throat Naruto. Give me that Shaguar."

"I don't have her, Deidara does." Viri turned to Deidara, who merely shook his head.

"I put it in your Pokepack when we found you in the field."

"I looked through where I put my feral catches and only found the catches Gwendilon and I had!"

"Un, did you check the other pockets you brat!"

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!"** the two of them turned to Viri, who walked behind him and began going through his Pokepack. After a few minutes of searching, she found a Pokeball in the left side pocket. "Huh, it would be in the one pocket that is empty. Be glad that I'm not taking the Youma or that pathetic Spitfire from you." Naruto glared at Deidara, who merely whistled an innocent tune.

"Why would you put it in the empty pocket that I never use?"

"I thought that was where you kept your empty Pokeballs." Viri raised her knife and tilted her head towards him. The Rocket grunt pushed Deidara towards them.

"Any last words?" the grunt asked as he raised the gun. He turned to Deidara, who smirked at him. He nodded before turning to the duo with a sad smile on his face.

"Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion..." Viri gave him an odd look as he lowered his head towards the ground. He smiled as several clay spiders latched onto the grunt and onto Viri's knife.

"KATSU!"

The grunt released a loud scream as his body was covered in flames. Luckily, Viri tossed the knife before the spiders could explode. This gave Jen enough time to dash to them with a smile of graditude on her face. Deidara sighed as he looked at the glaring Viri.

"Look at that fool. He has no appreciation for art such as mine." he groaned as he looked at Viri, though he noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my subordinate!" she pulled out two Pokeballs and released a ground sub-type Youma and the Shaguar. Before she could speak a command, or he could release any of his Pokegirls, a large Water Gun splashed in between them. The tables were suddenly gone, but in their place were multiple, uniformed Pokegirls. The moment he saw the group he began scanning them with the Pokedex. Five of the girls were about 5'2 with blue skin, two long fins on their back with another two on the side of their head, and a long tail that seemed about as long as they were. Three of the girls seemed at least 5 foot with dark gray skin and blue hair. Like their skin, their eyes were a creepy gray. Most of the girls ranged from 5'4 to 6'2 with thin, blue bodies that matched their hair. The odd bit about them was that their shins and forearms were covered in bony armor that reminded him of what Gwendilon had.

The leader of the group was unlike the rest of the Pokegirls. She wore a blue kimoni with a katana on her left hip. Her long, black hair seemed as sharp as a knife, though the glare she presented seemed sharper than any blade. She looked at Viri before resting her sight onto him. The moment she did this, she pulled out her katana and pointed it at him.

"As captain of the land-base squad of the Limbec Pirates, I order for you to come with us Kujaku Naruto!" the leader turned her head and jumped back, which caused for the other girls to dodge the Blizzard Beam that Friza released. Knowing what that attack could do, he pushed them onto the ground as ice spikes formed around the attacked area.

"Excuse me, but that boy there is mine!" Viri growled out as the Youma pressed her hands onto the ground. She pulled away, lifting two long stone pillars from the ground. Friza created a long, icy blue ice blade and began twirling it like a baton. The Pokedex began to beep, which instantly caught the girl's attention. He looked at them before looking down at the Pokedex.

"Sorry, it'll just be a sec." he gave a polite bow before opening the Pokedex.

WHORESEA, the Walking Water Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorph

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: human foods (seafood preferred)

Role: combat

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Ground, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Plant

Attacks: Water Gun, Water Tower, Water Punch, Draining Rain, Tackle, Growl, Tail Slap

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x2 on land, x5 in water), Enhanced sense of Touch (x2 on land, x5 in water), Amphibious, Tough Skin

WET ELF, the Unseen Elf Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Water/Magic

Frequency: Unknown, thought to be Uncommon in the Blue League and Rare elsewhere

Diet: omnivore Role: spies, saboteurs,

Libido: Average (Bisexual)

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Ice, Plant, Dragon

Attacks: Fade, Whirlpool, Water spear, Sing

Enhancements: Longevity, Magical Affinity, Underwater Vision, Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Reduced Feral, Water Breathing Disadvantages: Flawed Constitution

SKATEY, the Water Strider Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Water/Bug

Frequency: Common

Diet: Omnivore leaning to Carnivore

Role: Bridge building, aquatic transport, aquatic predator

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Psychic

Weak Vs: Flying, Electric, Ice

Attacks: White Wind, Harden, *Saw Punch, *Saw Kick, Water Punch, Water Kick, Bubblebeam, Water Spear

Enhancements: Water Walking, Water Breathing, Hydrokinesis, Tremor-sense, Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3)

RONIN, the Sword-Fighter Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Rare in Edo League, unknown other leagues

Diet: human style diet

Role: warrior

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Bonk, Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Stamina (x2), Can summon weapons.

Naruto heard a low whistle noise, and turned to see an annoyed Deidara looking at the Pokedex.

"Wow, there's five Whoresea, three Wet Elfs, twelve Skatey, and the leader must be the Ronin. Either way, this will be quite interesting." Deidara said as he placed his hands into his clay pouches. "You have any idea where we can run off to?"

"We would have to get in the air and call Casey before we do anything else. For all we know, he could be in trouble at this moment." Naruto said as he looked at the pissed off Viri before turning to the calm, deviously smiling Ronin. Either way, he knew one thing would happen no matter what happens to him.

He was so not going to pay for the damages.

-Author's Note-

Long time no chapter my fellow readers! This chapter, like the previous one, was quite difficult for me to write. The first problem was the Limbec Pirates introduction. I didn't know the mechanics as to writing them out, nor did I have internet in order to check out some information. I know that, like regular pirates, they attack ships at sea. Yet I wondered if they would have a land force in order to gather supplies, or do some recon upon the general area. Not only that, I wasn't sure if Limbec Pirates recruited any other Pokegirl elementals that weren't a water type.

The second disturbance for me was the Pokegirls for Team Rocket members to use. I mean, most Rockets that I've read in stories have similar Pokegirl types, levels, and personalities. Mind you, I'm speaking about the four stories that I've read upon here before I lost internet. So, I thought 'why not give a Rocket member a powerful Pokegirl that would need another member to pick up the rarer girl.' Hence, the reason that Viri is introduced other than the fact that she enjoys messing with Naruto's head.

Third point was the infernal count. Honestly, I figure that the more common a Pokegirl is, the more people will have, or at least had one of that breed. Hence, why so many Youma were seen in this chapter. Plus, the Fiendish Aupairsex was a very interesting plot idea that wouldn't leave my head. In the Fiendish entry, it states that most infernal Pokegirls get to know the intended target before blessing them. I figured that Gaia would of wanted as many allies as she could get before she attacked, hence the more or less instant evolution.

Still, through all the rewrites that I had to go through with this chapter, I'm extremely pleased with the end result. The introduction of Casey, Jen, and the more active role of the goddess are coming into play as an important part of the story, and more of his past is slowly coming to the light.

With all of that out of the way, drop a review of your thoughts and have a happy Memorial day, Ja'ne!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, or video game references in any way, shape, and form. This is merely a story that I can use to write out the scenarios that go through my head. That, my fellow readers, is my disclaimer.

"Normal Talking."

'_Mental Thought_/_Mysterious Voice_'

"**Anger/Demonic/Sound Effect**"

-Chapter 7-

'_Okay, lets go through what I'm faced with at this moment. On one side, Viri is here with Friza, a ground sub-type Youma, and an unknown amount of Rocket grunts. She knows that Gwendilon and Celcia are apart of my harem._' Naruto gave the Ronin a glance, though the Ronin was currently glaring at Viri. '_This Ronin is a member of the Limbec Pirates, which makes her more of a threat at the moment. Even if most of the Skatey were frozen thanks to Friza's Blizzard Beam, there are still six of them and the others to worry about. I have no idea as to what they want with me; but, it can't be for anything good._'

"Oi brat," Deidara whispered, "We need to get them to fight each other. It will give us time to get away in style if you catch my drift."

'_So he's making us ride on top of a clay creation? Now, neither Viri or the Limbecs know of the Pokegirls in our harem nor do they know of Deidara's clay bombs. Well, Viri knows of the bomb, but not the creator. As for that fight, I have an idea._' he took a breath before taking a step forward. "I'm terribly sorry Ronin-sama," he began while mentally thanking the Ronin for giving away her Edo heritage, "But Viri here has convinced us to go with her." Viri widened her eyes before smirking towards the Ronin. "However, could you help me convince her of something?" This caused for both girls to raise a brow.

"What do you need help with? I should hurt you for making such a stupid choice." Naruto shook his head.

"Believe me, only you can help me prove her wrong." Now it was Viri's turn to glare at him.

"Prove me wrong about what you scum?" she growled out, which made him shrug.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." he focused his attention back to the Ronin. "You see, it's like this, earlier we had a small dispute about two Pokegirls. I said that the Ronin was one of the best fighting type Pokegirls to exist; but, she said that the Kunoichi was the better fighter." At that moment the Ronin widened her eyes with anger. "I may not be an honorable person at times; but, I respect those that are honorable. She even had the audacity to say that honor doesn't matter as long as your opponent is dead, hence her approval of the Kunoichi." he could see a visible blue aura around the Ronin, which made him happy. '_Just one more push should do the trick._' "I know she's a member of Team Rocket and all; but, she even said that Ronin were inferior to Kunoichi!"

"WHAT!" he nodded his head.

"I know. She went off on saying how Sukebe created you just for the sole purpose of infantry during the wars. The one thing that irritated me the most was when she said that she could defeat any Ronin by herself." Viri had her mouth wide open as if to talk, but never got the chance as the Ronin dashed towards her with her katana covered in her blue aura.

"It'll be my honor to silence one who has fallen to the dishonorable Kunoichi." she jumped in the air, spinning her katana right as Friza blocked the strike with her Ice Blade. "Girls! Keep her girls company! She's all mine!" At that point Naruto took several steps back in order to let the Ronin's soldiers run towards their targets.

"Be prepared for a sudden change in elevation you two."

"Huh?" A large, pure white cloud of smoke appeared, which instantly took away his sight. The next thing he knew, he fell on top of the floor and released a scream as he felt the floor rise into the ground. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and noticed that they were on a much more fierce looking dragon that actually roared. He leaned up and turned to Deidara, who was standing as if nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for brat! Call Casey and find him! He left right after you did so he can't be far!" Deidara yelled, which caused him to pull out the Pokedex and call Casey.

"Naruto! Where the hell are you?"

"Looking for you! Now, where are you!"

"Uh... I'm currently being taken to one of the ships."

"Wait, taken?"

"Get off that Pokedex you worm! Be glad that it's thanks to your Boobkini that you're alive right now!" a loud, unusual voice called out.

"Ship Hydra." was the last thing he heard before the line was down. He turned to Deidara and groaned.

"It looks like we're going to the ships anyway. Casey's being taken to the ship called Hydra." he turned to Jen and sighed. "I'm sorry that you got mixed up with our problems. Deidara, can you drop her off in our landing spot?"

"It looks like we have company Naruto!" he turned and saw a flock of white, flying Pokegirls that were heading their way.

"That's too many for Celcia, Yubel, and Gwendilon to handle and that if they're in their level range!" he shouted. Deidara groaned as he enlarged a clay dove under Jen.

"Drop her off three miles away from this place." the dove nodded at his words before flying away. Deidara brought out a scroll and, as if by magic, two of the wooden triangle hats appeared. He tossed one to Naruto before placing one on himself. "I saw an emergency broadcast of my 'exploits' on one of the TVs and don't want whatever the hell a satellite is to catch our faces." Naruto nodded at the explanation.

'_Can't believe he saw the broadcast. It must of been earlier, or even yesterday when I left to train._' he thought as the dragon flew closer to the flock of Pokegirls. "You think it's close enough to scan those girl's?" Deidara slightly nodded.

"Mind you, we're at the maximum range of scanning; but, that won't matter in a minute." Naruto blinked at Deidara's response.

"What does that mean?" Naruto could only see Deidara's hands moving as a pair of blurs before he heard the whisper.

"Raigen Raikouchuu." Suddenly, without an explanation, a large bolt of pure white light struck the ground, causing a sudden burst of white to appear. Naruto heard the flock of flying Pokegirls screaming about the light as the dragon flew faster. Oddly enough, he was able to see the dragon open its mouth before closing it.

"Why did the dragon open its mouth Deidara?"

"That's easy enough to explain. It did that in order to kill those enemies." A sudden, loud crunch signaled the death of the Pokegirls. He heard Deidara sigh, and turned to see him run his left hand through his hair. "I'm not exactly the best illusionist; but, I know that I can get the job done when I have to, un."

"I'm surprised that you didn't blow them up instead?" Deidara shook his head at him.

"You idiot. I might of claimed about three years worth of clay, and I might be the best explosion causing human around; but, I'm not going to attract attention to us." Naruto felt his right eye twitch at that remark.

'_Oh, and a large bolt of white energy isn't going to attract people to us?_' he thought as the dragon began to decend towards the shipping docks. As they got closer, he was able to see the long line of people and Pokegirls alike being forced into what seemed to be a Nimitz class air carrier ship, though the ship also had multiple modifications that he noticed easily. '_Wow, and to think that they're able to use that old relic of a ship without any rust, damages, or drawbacks of such Pre-Sukebe technology! Whoever leads these Limbec Pirates is quite the genius._'

"Oi, what the hell is that brat?" Deidara whispered to him.

"It's a metal ship that, if it explodes, could be very dangerous to us and most of the people in the general area."

"Can I-"

"NO! We do not need a nuclear fallout!"

"A nuclear what?" Naruto blinked at the question before a lightbulb clicked in his head.

'_That's right! He's not from this world. Man, I need to start remembering that._' "That ship is powered by a very dangerous energy that can cause radiation to occur. The fallout is basically the radiation, or poison, of that ship destroying all of the buildings, corrupting the water, and harming the bodies of the people. If they someone survive, most of the time they'll loose limbs, get their clothes fused into their skin, or even get burned all over their body. Not only that-"

"Yea yea I get it, ship go boom boom is bad, un. Now, what are we going to do about Casey!"

"Well, we need to find the Hydra ship before we do anything else."

"Naruto, hate to break this to you, but that ship is the Hydra." Upon closer inspection, he was able to see the words Nimitz painted over by the word "Hydra" in black paint. Ironically enough, there was a small cartoon picture of a Hydra.

"This isn't good for any of us. Can you do that flash on the ship, then use your clay clones to encase the enemy Pokegirls?" he asked him. Deidara shook his head.

"Honestly, I could do your plan; but, it would take too long to make that many clay clones by myself. Plus, if I have my clones get cut open like a fish, then I'd have my fighting range limited. If we were to get him out, and that's saying if he was on the ship already, then we'd have to get onto that ship, find him, knock out and capture any Pokegirls that see us, then make a small, yet explosive get-a-way." Naruto couldn't help but groan at Deidara's obsession with explosions. He knew how useful they were, but still...

"Alright, we'll go with your plan. Any idea as to how we'll hide our gear?" Deidara nodded his head and landed the dragon behind a warehouse.

"That's easy. We don't hide them." Naruto was surprised at that remark.

"If we don't then I'm sure that they'll be taken away Deidara." as he said this, Deidara turned towards him and tore off the left sleeve of his shirt. "What the hell Deidara!" This only caused him to be held by a clay clone.

"Look, just stand still and let me do what I was able to do to my clay pouches and we'll be good." Deidara pulled out a similar roll of paper and made it expand. From his angle, he was able to see a weird, tattoo like pattern. Deidara lifted the paper and pressed it against his arm. "This might hurt a bit."

"Hurt a bi-AH!" Naruto shouted as he felt a sudden burst of energy wrap around his left shoulder. 'It feels as if I'm being cooked alive!' he thought as the pain continued for a few minutes. When it was complete, Deidara pulled the paper away and randomly produced a mirror.

"So, what do ya think, un?" Deidara asked him, though he decided to reply with a fist to his face. "Un! What was that for?" He merely glared at him while rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for frying my arm without my permission! Now, explain what the hell that tattoo is for!" he shouted, only for Deidara to pull out an empty Greatball and press it against the seal. A slight burning sensation later, and the ball went inside of the tattoo.

"That, brat, is a basic storage seal that is usually applied onto scrolls like the one I had. However, considering the situation, I decided that you would need it on you for this particular situation." Naruto, being shocked at the magic he just witnessed, could only nod his head at the sight.

"So, how does it work?" he asked Deidara, though he saw the smirk on Deidara's face.

"That's easy. All you need to do is feel the inner energy in you and place the item on the seal. Once you place that energy towards the seal, that item will be forced into the tattoo. Now, before you ask, the way to force the items out of your seal is to simply force the energy into the seal. With that said, try to get the feel of energy into you." he nodded at the explanation he received and started to experiment with the energy.

'_Okay, just take a deep breath and feel that abnormal energy in you._' he thought as he tried to feel the energy that Deidara mentioned. Suddenly, he felt a small, warm embrace around the line that he placed in search of the energy and began to pull it. as he did this, he took off his Pokebelt and placed it on the seal. '_Now, force it towards the seal..._' He felt his control of the energy slip at times; but, he eventually placed it towards the seal and watched as the Pokebelt was forced into his arm. After the initial surprise, he jumped in joy and was about to shout when Deidara punched the top of his head.

"This isn't the time to celebrate brat! Seal that Pokepack and Pokedex of yours pronto!" Ten minutes later, the duo walked away from the crates and got in line for the Hydra. Naruto, though he didn't know what exactly changed, felt an abnormal cloud around him as he walked. He didn't dare to ask Deidara at this moment; but, he wanted to know if the seal would have any negative effects on him like what he was feeling at this moment. However, they soon reached the front of the line, which was guarded by a human looking Pokegirl that was dressed in generic pirate gear. The only thing that looked dangerous on her was the sword that was covered in a fresh coat of blood.

"Get away from this ship you fuckin land lovers! Only tamers with Pokegirls can get onto this glorious ship!" Deidara nodded and pulled out two spheres of clay. Suddenly, the Pokegirl brought out a Pokedex and scanned them, though Deidara glared at the device. After a moment, the Pokegirl nodded and moved to the side. "Hopefully you'll survive your stay here you two! We could use two more girls around here!" she walked behind Naruto and gave his ass a squeeze. "I'll make sure to visit you later beautiful." The Pokegirl laughed as they walked up the ramp onto the Hydra, though Naruto couldn't help but feel violated.

"Why the hell did she call me a girl Deidara?" he whispered to him.

"Like I said earlier brat. I may not be the best at genjutsu; but, I'm quite good when I need to use it." It was then that the weird, cloud sensation that Naruto felt was gone, which made him smile. The two of them were met with a battle scarred Psi-Dyke that hissed at them.

"All males are to stay over there!" she raised her webbed finger and pointed to what Naruto assumed was the area where jets were stored before they were launched. They walked into the building and saw Casey cuddling with Seduca, who was shivering.

'_Did they already begin molesting her?_' Naruto thought as Casey looked up at them and gave a small wave.

"So they got to you two as well?" Casey whispered to them. He shook his head.

"We came to get you out of here you dumbass. Now, lets get going!" Deidara whispered back. However, Casey shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving my other Pokegirls behind on this hell! It was hard enough for me to save Holy and Shockette from these fiends." Naruto noticed Casey's blood coated hands, and the bandages that were wrapped around his stomach.

'_Wow, it makes me happy to know that I have a magic using terrorist as a friend._' he thought as another human pirate with a gun in hand walked into the room.

"**LISTEN UP!**" the pirate yelled to the men. Most of them instantly turned their attention to her. "It seems like we have a few too many men upon this ship. So, we're going to have a few matches between the lot of ya. Those that survive can stay under our protection, while the rest will be evicted from this ship. Is that clear?" Before anyone could nod, she pointed at Naruto. "You, new guy! Come here and bring out one of your Pokegirls!" Deidara placed a hand on his seal and brought out his Pokebelt, though this made his left arm go numb.

"Sorry brat, you'll thank me later." Deidara whispered as he tore off the clip on the belt and handed it to him. Naruto nodded and walked over towards the girl. She nodded at him and brought out Yubel, and smiled when she seemed ready for a fight.

"Oh la la! A pitch black Youma! You'd fetch quite the pretty penny on the market. You, old man! Bring out your Pokegirl!" the 'old man' that she pointed out didn't seem so old to him. He had curly silver hair with a trimmed mustache. His shirt was torn to shreds, and his pants were in worse shape. He raised a Pokeball and released a Pokegirl that glared at the pirate. She was 5'7 with long, blue hair that didn't look right with her light green skin. Around her neck was blue coral, though her fingers were covered by sharpened coral. In all honesty, she kinda reminded him of a fish with the fins that were on her cheek.

"See that Youma? Kill her and we'll be safe." the man said. The Pokegirl nodded and ran towards Yubel.

'_Dark Bomb her into a corner, then follow it up with Dark Blade._' he stated through their bond. Yubel nodded and rushed towards the water Pokegirl. The water Pokegirl smirked and lowered her claw towards Yubel's head, but Yubel formed a Dark Bomb and released it to the Pokegirl's stomach. When the Dark Bomb exploded, the Pokegirl released a loud groan and held her stomach with her left hand right as Yubel released another Dark Bomb. The Pokegirl dodged, though this allowed for him to see the blood that was leaking from her stomach.

"For my legion!" Yubel shouted as she made a dash towards the Pokegirl.

"Water Gun her bitch!" the man shouted in return. Said Pokegirl released her attack, though Yubel used Ashen Wings to glide above the attack and pierced the Pokegirl's right breast with a Dark Blade. Said girl screamed and forced her left claw into Yubel's stomach. Yubel, for some odd reason, laughed and forced another blade into the other breast. The Pokegirl released another scream as Yubel forced the blades as far as they could go into her before grabbing the hilt of each blade and flew into the air. As soon as she did this, she released the hilts, which made him notice that the Pokegirl's hand was still holding onto something in Yubel's stomach.

"If you don't let go, I'll personally chop off your head right here and now; or, would you prefer it being met with a exploding Dark Bomb face to face?" as soon as Yubel said that, the Pokegirl tried to force her other hand into Yubel's throat. Instantly, Yubel chopped off both hands with a single Dark Blade. He noticed that the pirate Pokegirl winced at the sound of multiple bones breaking as the Pokegirl slammed into the steel floor. The owner ran towards her and was about to recall her when her two hands hit him. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Yubel's innocent face as she flew back onto the ground and dismissed her wings.

"Your battle was spectacular Yubel. I'm sure your legion is proud." he said to her. Yubel smirked and encased herself in Cocoon of Darkness. The Pirate whistled, which caused for two other pirate like humans to grab the man and his Pokeballs before recalling her and picking up her two hands.

"You know what to do with him. Make sure he's clean before you take him off." the others nodded and forced him away from the group. The pirate looked at him and glared. "Why is she doing that?"

"She's healing herself of the injuries that she gained in that battle. I'd rather have her body healed than to let her battle with a higher chance of dying on me."

"She has a few more minutes before she has to stop and get recalled. Brown haired chick and guy in the labcoat! Go over there and battle! Now you two..." the pirate girl continued to order people to matches all over the room while the remaining people watched in despair. A few minutes later, Yubel exits the cocoon with a glare on her face.

"Giving me a time limit will she? I swear if she tries that again..." she began to mumble under her breathe as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Ah, so that's the target? He reminds me of a fox." he turned to see a girl that defined the term "pirate." She had a large, dark gray hat that had the cartoon Hydra on it. Her style of clothing was a dark gray jacket with the sleeves being torn in some areas and stitched in other areas. Her long, dress like skirt matched in color of the jacket, though she had multiple bullets that were integrated into the dress.

'_Are they forced in, or are they being held in loops?_' he thought as what he assumed was the captain of the ship. The captain placed her left hand on her hip and looked around the room.

"Where's the Ronin that brought you here?" Naruto could only shrug.

"No idea. She was fighting with a Team Rocket grunt when she told me to run to the ship with my friends. Sadly, one of my friends had his fire type taken away." the captain widened her eyes before glaring at the closest pirate.

"**WHO WAS DOING CLEAN OUT!**" the captain yelled. The Psi-Dyke from before ran towards the captain. With the skill of a sharp shooter, the captain pulled out her gun and forced a bullet into the Psi-Dyke's right leg. The running Pokegirl released a small scream as she fell onto the ground. "How **DARE** you take a Pokegirl from the target's associate?"

"But Aqua he-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" she turned to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Excuse me; but, what was the Pokegirl that they took from him?" He turned to Casey, who made a galloping motion.

"It was his Rapitaur named Marie. She's his starter, hence the desire to keep her." the captain nodded and turned to the captain that was ordering battles.

"Go and find that Pokegirl! As for you," she turned to the Psi-Dyke and gave her a glare. "Go get healed and continue your duties. We'll be leaving this port when Suki comes back with the supplies." the two Pokegirls nodded and quickly left the room. As soon as they left, the captain turned towards him and gave him a bright, cheery smile. "Welcome to the Hydra! Let me give you and your friends a tour of your, more or less, new home for an undisclosed amount of time." This caused Naruto to turn to Deidara and Casey and nudged for them to follow them.

"Excuse me captain..."

"It's captain Aqua."

"Captain Aqua, I was wondering what you meant by new home?"

"Oh that! We'll talk more of that in my quarters. Please, tell me your name. My employers didn't tell us your name."

"My name is Naruto Kujaku. Wait, the Ronin knew my name when she went to pick me up." Aqua nodded and shook her head.

"That honor preaching, land loving girl is one of the employer's Pokegirls that came as an extra security measure. The second girl that came with us... We'll, something happened and we're trying to get rid of her." Naruto noticed that the Ronin and the other Pokegirls were carrying multiple items crates, bags, and wagons filled with Pokeballs. When the Ronin saw him, she rushed towards him.

"Naruto Kujaku! How dare-"

"Ah, Ronin-sama! I was just about to tell captain Aqua of your wonderful work with making sure that my friends and I had a safe route to get here." Naruto said with a smile. Aqua clapped and placed her right arm around the Ronin's shoulders.

"Suki, wonderful job with Naruto here! I'll make sure to get that blade of yours enhanced like you talked about a few days ago." the Ronin named Suki glanced at him before turning to Aqua.

"Yes! I'm happy to see that he and his friends arrived with no trouble. I was concerned when I saw that Team Rocket was coming to get him." Aqua gave him a glance as the small group walked into the upper level of the ship.

"I thought you were tilting my starboard when you said that Team Rocket was after you Naruto. What is so important about you that the Rockets would try to claim you?" Deidara chuckled at that comment. "What's so funny? I dislike inside humor."

"Oh, it's just that the crazy, psycho Rocket was his ex Pokegirl." This made Aqua's eyes widen.

"Really! Was he so bad a tamer?"

"No, she was just too crazy." Aqua laughed at the statement before they entered into what Naruto assumed was the mess hall. Ironically, the mess hall was actually as clean as a room in a Pokecenter rental room. Human males were handing the food to the Pokegirls that were sitting at the tables. In the chef's area were a group of females that were being ordered around by an Iron Chef. As they walked, Suki stood by Naruto and nudged his arm with her elbow.

"That Rocket won't be bothering you for a while," Suki began as they moved away from each other. Once the passing pirates walked away, she stated, "I managed to destroy her tracking device, as well as kill her Youma. Even if they tried to find you, there's no way they could now." That tid-bit of information confused him.

"What do you mean by that?" Suki pointed out the window towards multiple metal towers that were lined along the ship.

"From what my master told me, and the information I've gathered from the crew here, those towers cloak this ship from all radar type devices, or attacks. The only way someone could find this ship is by a delta-bond."

"What if you find a delta-bonded Pokegirl or tamer without the other?"

"I don't do anything. That's not my job. They, on the other hand, have fun with the person before killing them. I'd rather make them commit seppuku instead of making them go through that." Naruto, not wanting to know what seppuku was, decided to change the topic.

"So I heard that you came here with another?" Suki nodded at the question.

"She won't be returning with me though."

"Why is that?"

"I would have to kill you if I told you without proper reason."

"Oi, brat! Get down here! You're gonna flip your lid when you see this!" Deidara shouted from the railing below them, which confused him.

"I thought we were going to the captain's quarters?" he asked Suki, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, lets see this new development." Naruto and Suki, though it took them a few minutes, reunited with Deidara, Casey, and Aqua on the balcony of the control tower. What he saw pissed him off to no end.

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!**" Naruto shouted at the sight of the Foxxsea that were swimming beside the ship. The ferals heard him and started to jump onto the Hydra. Lucky for him, they could only reach the main deck of the ship where the pirate Pokegirls were prepared to take them out.

"It looks like even at sea those dam foxes want you don't they!" Deidara and Casey began to laugh, though Aqua looked at the three of them in confusion.

"I've never seen such a strong gathering of Foxxsea in my life. It's amazing..." Suki mumbled, though he already turned to Aqua and began to explain the reason of Casey's comment. To his shock, Aqua waved the problem off as an expected attack.

"Our employer warned us of your 'attraction' with the foxes. I never expected this strong a reaction; but, this collection will help us with the market." Naruto grabbed Navy's Pokeball and smiled at Aqua.

"Mind if my Pokegirl helps your crew in the water? I'm sure she would enjoy the chance to fight Pokegirls in her element." Aqua nodded and made a loud whistle sound.

"Catfish crew! Attack the Foxxsea only! I want the clean up crew to toss the floatballs only at the unconscious Pokegirls!" Naruto released Navy and only said five words.

"Go nuts in the water." Navy gave him a deep kiss before flexing her tail and leaped into the water. Aqua gave him a smile of her own.

"A Surfmelon eh? I haven't seen one of those beauty's in a long time. Would you recommend getting a few?" she asked.

"Aren't you packed with all of your crew members and the prisoners?"

"Oh heavens no Naruto! I'm still trying to fill this ship up just to get a shot of obtaining another, if not smaller ship!" Naruto, at that comment, was surprised.

'_Well, it would explain why they took so much from Penza._' he thought as he watched Navy slammed two Foxxsea against the ship with her tail. '_I guess she's making up for lost time. Most tamers would be happy with a battle crazed girl like her; but, I'm starting to get worried._' Oddly enough, all of the Pokegirls in the water were covered in a small, blue aura and were forced onto the ship's main floor. Seeing this, he turned around to run back to the deck when he saw the cause of the attack.

Though the Pokegirl was covered in a small blue aura, she stood at 6'5 with steel gray skin, short purple hair, and a thin body. He also noticed her long tail, which to him oddly moved like a pendulum. Her eyes slowly opened, which allowed him to see her glowing, dark purple eyes. The moment those eyes opened, he felt as if they were trying to scan him.

"I thought I told you to stay in your quarters after what you did to Rushina." Aqua stated in a dark, angered tone. The Pokegirl in question focused her attention to Aqua, which caused him to subconsciously place his arm on his seal and push out his Pokepack.

"As if you could keep me there captain Aqua. No one on this ship could keep me here." she returned her focus onto him, though he noticed the slight look of anger on her face.

'_That bitch is trying to read your mind! One good chakra cannon would kill her..._' he heard the goddess mumble. He made note to ask her, Deidara, or Suki, what the hell chakra was.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" the mysterious, obviously psychic Pokegirl shook her head.

"So you're the reason we came to Ruby? What a waste."

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to Moantwo. I'm sure you could fly to our destination." Naruto, after hearing that name, couldn't help but widen his eyes.

'_That's Moantwo! I'm lucky to be alive right now!_' he thought with joy.

'_What's so special about this Moantwo chick?_' the goddess asked with an irritated tone.

'_She's the most powerful psychic type to exist! Not only that; but, she's one of the Neo-legendary Pokegirls!_' he replied, though he heard the goddess growl yet again.

'_Lengendary or not, she's fuckin pissing me off with her constant attempts at reading your mind!_' she stated, though he understood her reasons for being angry at the invasion of privacy.

"Wait, what do you mean by our destination?" he asked while turning towards Aqua.

"You mean you didn't tell him yet?" Moantwo asked with a hint of surprise and anger. At the question, Aqua shook her head. Naruto looked at Moantwo, who was now smiling. "Why, you and I are going to the Dark Continent human." Slowly but surely, he turned his head towards Casey, who had a look of terror on his face.

"Look at this way, we're traveling like we wanted to."

(June 21th, 9:27 P.M.,300AS)

For the gang of four, well six if he counted Aqua, who decided to give them a tour of the Hydra, and Moantwo, who continued her attempts at peeking into his mind, the rest of the day went smoothly. After meeting Moantwo, he ran down to the deck to check on Navy. Instead of finding her injured, he found her healthy as ever as she continued to fight against multiple ferals. He decided to release Celcia and allowed her to fight, though he received three hits to his head before she dominated the Foxxsea with her aerial assault. The pirate crew showed respect for Navy and Celcia, though all he cared about was the fact that Celcia was now at level 24 and Navy reached level 25. Once he congratulated them and recalled them to their ball, Aqua decided that a tour was in order for the three...

Which led them to the maze known as the Hydra.

"Over here is our infirmary, which is looked over by our three Night Nurses and their crew of Nurse Joys. Across the hall from the infirmary is our storage facility, which is organized by our Mimicas. You can actually buy, or trade there if you want something like items, Pokeballs, or even Pokegirls that we have too many of."

"Like the Foxxsea?" he asked Aqua.

"Possibly, it all depends on them. They can request to be sold at the markets we go to." she replied as they walked past another hall of active, running Pokegirls.

"What's with all the fuss, un? It's getting annoying." Deidara asked as he tossed around a clay sphere.

"They're gathering up the items that we'll be selling upon Paradise." Aqua stated before taking a check list from an Amachop.

"Paradise? What's that?" Casey said with interest.

"It's an island between place A and place B that deals with trades from all types of organizations." Aqua stated as they walked past the restrooms.

"In other words, un, it's the black market." Deidara stated while spinning the clay ball. Without warning, the ball was crushed by a blue aura, which made him turn to Moantwo.

"Stop being so annoying, is that so much to ask from you human?" she growled out, though Deidara merely glared with his hands returning to what Naruto assumed was the clay pouches.

"So, is there anything special that you're going to look for at Paradise?" Naruto asked, in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Other than basic supplies, we're looking to make some major SLC, upgrade our tech, and get our hands on some powerful girls to join us. We do need some more Iron Chefs and the thought of having a Cardian or three on board does seem rather worth-while." Aqua led them down another hallway and opened the large doors, which allowed him to see the long, shelf filled isles of items. There were multiple Pokegirls that were running around with baskets of what he noticed were evolution stones, Ultraballs, and even a few vehicles were being placed in special sectors. "This is our main hall! This location is where we sell all of our main items. Other items, like I stated previously, are sent onto Paradise with some of my trusted crew in order to sell them." He looked around and took a careful look at the items that were not being organized.

"So are any of these items up for sale now, or would I have to wait when you open up your bazaar?" he asked, though this made Aqua chuckle.

"It depends on what you might find." she gave him a wink before leading them into another room, which he assumed was the garden sector. "This, though it may not look like it, is our food and poison facility." She plucked an apple from the tree and took a bite from it. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he was able to hear the juicy fluids of the apple pour into her mouth. After she swallowed the bite, she pointed to another tree that were covered in green vines. "We collect multiple poisons and other plants that we add onto our weaponry, or that we could trade in high demand with other countries that don't have them."

"So, what's with the chained door down there, un?" Deidara asked with his finger pointing across the room. The chained door seemed to be covered in multiple chains with a heavy duty lock holding them together. Even though Naruto didn't understand it, the aura around Suki and Aqua changed into a saddened state. However, the aura around Moantwo turned into confidence mixed with joy before returning to the state of disapproval and hate.

"Behind that steel door is where we hold our most lethal, chemically refined poisons. They're almost as deadly as the Widow's famed Hyper Venom." Aqua stated, which sent him an abnormal feeling.

'_I think she's lying._' he thought, though he made no move to vocalize his thoughts. The group left the room and went across the way through more hallways until they reached a lone door that had a battle scar itched into the metal.

"And this would be my quarters." Aqua said as she entered the password in through the keypad. Once the door opened, he saw a well furnished room that had multiple weapons lined on the walls. Her desk was covered in maps, multiple papers, and paperweights that made him chuckle. The only part of the room that he thought was odd was the king-sized bed that laid on the ground without worry. "Please, come in and sit in the chairs around the table. I'll have someone bring down our dinner." The table that she spoke of was black, though it had fancy table cloth on top of it. Oddly enough, there were enough cups, forks, spoons, and plates on the table for their entire group.

'_Did she send word for someone to clean up the joint?_' he thought as he sat down near the end of the table. To his horror and annoyance, Moantwo sat next to him. '_Does she ever pick up on the hints of leaving me alone?_'

'_Considering how she keeps on trying to read your mind, I'm assuming not._' the goddess spoke as he noticed that Moantwo gave him a new glare. He was about to give her a glare of his own; but, he turned his head towards Aqua, who sat in the fancy chair that seemed fit for a captain.

"Would you mind if I ask a few questions now?" he asked. Aqua nodded at his request. "I'm sorry to say this; but, you're not acting as the government describes you as. I mean, Limbecs have been known to rape, pillage, and utterly destroy with no reactions to the lives that they've stolen. So, what gives?" Aqua blinked at his question before she began laughing.

"Oh Naruto," she began as she leaned back and pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured it into her glass, "The term Limbec Pirates does not stand for the whole majority. It stands for multiple groups that can agree on the same thing. We enjoy the sea, and will do what we can to make a living around this cool uncharted liquefied land. Some pirates do act as you've described; yet, others like myself tend to do things in a more organized manner without attracting league officials onto our sandy asses." Aqua laughed at her own joke before she downed her glass of vodka.

"Well what about the captives? I mean, you can't exactly knock them out and toss them back into the ruined city." Casey asked the question, which caused Suki to glance at him.

"You fool, they keep some for the slave trades and feed the Manti that they have on board with what they don't want to hold onto." Suki stated as she drank her water. This caused Casey to nearly fall out of his chair.

"There's Manti on this ship?" Naruto and Casey asked, though Casey shouted his question. Deidara pulled out his Pokedex; however, it was quickly taken away from him via Moantwo's telekinetic ability. The Pokedex hovered to Aqua, who pulled off a panel from the back and pulled out a microchip.

"While the league can't scan the ship, they can scan the Pokedex in order to gain a clue as to where we are." Aqua tossed the Pokedex back to Deidara, who nodded and started to type on his Pokedex.

"Are any of them willing to be sold to a tamer?" Naruto asked, which caused many eyes to focus upon him with horror (Casey and Aqua), interest (Deidara and Suki), or simply disgust (Moantwo).

"Uhhh, I'm not too sure about that Naruto. You'd have to ask our storage manager about that. Why do you ask?" he couldn't help but smile at her question.

"I've always had a thing for sharp, deadly features on a Pokegirl. The sharper they are, the better I usually like it." he said to her, which caused Moantwo to oddly chuckle at him. "Is there something wrong with my choice of a fetish?" Moantwo merely shook her head.

"I think I'm starting to like you Naruto." she stated, though Naruto feared that this "like" wasn't the type he should be interested in.

"I'll believe that when you stop trying to read my mind." he whispered to her. The look of anger and annoyance that was displayed on her face amused him.

'_You must have a death wish, don't ya?_' the goddess stated in a ironic tone. Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment.

'_It's not like I'm oblivious to her very, very powerful status, and I really shouldn't piss her off; but, she and Aqua need me alive in order to gain their objectives. Mind you, I have no clue as to what Moantwo's goal is; but, she still needs me to live in order to get it._' Their dinner, which was a combination of pasta, soup, and salad, was brought to them by the same Psi-Dyke that Aqua shot earlier. The Psi-Dyke shot Casey a hate-filled glare before leaving the room.

"The food is quite delicious." Casey said as he shoveled more pasta into his mouth. He watched as Aqua smiled at the compliment.

"I'm sure that our Iron Chefs and Veno-Misses will be delighted to hear your praise. I still remember the arguments I got with them when it came to the low production of plants, and high quality foods. I felt like I, the captain, was about to be robbed by them." this caused most of the group to laugh, though Moantwo had a small smile on her face. For the most part, the dinner with captain Aqua went smoother than Naruto could of ever imagined. Hell, Deidara didn't even create any clay objects as he ate. Once their dinner was over, Moantwo and Suki left towards their own rooms while Aqua led the three of them to their room.

'_At least I get the room with a view._' he thought as Aqua showed him his room. Deidara and Casey were given their rooms first before him, which made him worry. Once Aqua left, Naruto released Celcia and earned an injury to his head.

"Why are we in this small, gray room?" Celcia asked with disgust.

"It's the only one we could afford on this ship. Besides, I figured that I would tame you first as your reward for your fantastic work today." he smiled when he saw Celcia smirk at him.

"Yea, those Foxxsea didn't stand a chance against me." she sat on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. "So, where is our destination Naruto?" Not wanting to tell her the whole truth, he decided to say the least harmful bit of information we could say.

"We're going to an island that deals with auctions and other items." Celcia widened her eyes and flapped her wings in joy. '_Like any other girl, Celcia loves money and spending it on objects that can be useful, or useless._'

"That's so cool! Do you know when we'll arrive there?" he shook his head, though Celcia's smile didn't falter. "Oh well, I'm just so happy right now. Now then, lets have some fun my sexy hell heathen."

(June 22th, 1:40 A.M.,300AS)

After taming Celcia, he decided to tame Yubel, Sabriel, and Gaia all at once. He knew that Gaia took that opprotunity to get her revenge by dragging her claws all over his chest and thighs. Sadly for her, this made him thrust into her faster, as well as rougher, which caused her to relinquish herself into full pleasure. He didn't mind that fact, considering that she was trying to be greedy with their taming time.

'_I think she's trying to step into the alpha position, or maybe even beta?_' he thought as he took a breath of relaxation. The only thing that he was sore from was the process of the storage seal that Deidara fused onto him only hours ago. Even though he was getting use to finding the energy that was inside of him, he still wasn't use to directing the energy towards his shoulder. '_My shoulder still burns thanks to Deidara. It's useful as hell; but, I think him giving me a crash course for that sealing scroll storage thing he uses would of been much more easier, and a hell of a lot less painful._' he thought as he gave his shoulder a rub. As he laid on his bed, his mind began to wander through the recent events he went through.

'_Let's see, Deidara and I fought against ferals, had dinner with Jen, survived against Viri and Suki, oh, and I made friends with a nice, if not slightly brutal Limbec Pirate who's trying to complete her mission. I got to say, I'm quite the unlucky duck._' as he thought this, he felt an odd sensation running all over his body. '_Oi, is Moantwo trying to read my mind again goddess?_'

'_Not this time, and I have no idea what she's trying to do either._' she replied with a confused tone. Suddenly, he was hovering in mid-air and his door slowly opened. Walking into his room was Moantwo, and he soon met the floor face first. He looked up to see her offering a hand up. Trusting his instincts, he politely shook his head and stood up, only to find himself stuck onto the wall. He could only watch as she calmly walked towards him with her tail slowly moving as if she was trying to hypnotize him. When she was close enough to him, she began to rub his face with her left hand. Before he knew it, her tail slammed into his crotch, which made him release a silent scream.

"With other Pokegirls you might be able to talk to other Pokegirls with a cocky tone; but, you're dealing with a legendary that despises humans. With that in mind, I want to show you something." Naruto soon found himself floating in mid-air as she turned around and walked out of the room. He floated several feet behind her; but, soon felt his forehead collide with the top of the doorway.

"Ow! Could you try to be more gentle?"

"No. If you can somehow block my psychic scan, then you can deal with multiple head wounds."

'_She's still angry about that?_' he thought as he looked around the silent hallways. The only sound he could hear was the ocean waves outside of the ship, the whispers of several pirate Pokegirls, and the moans of some horny Pokegirls. A few minutes of silence later, the two were back in the garden sector of the ship. "So, I'm going to guess that you're going to let me taste test those poisons that they have?" He guessed that he shouldn't of said that, as he felt his body being squeezed by Moantwo. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I shouldn't of said that."

"Do you want to know what's really behind that door?" Moantwo asked him, which he nodded. That door was bugging him ever since he saw it earlier. "You see, when I came onto this ship, they were sailing around towards the Ruby league. Knowing of the Limbec Pirate's history of capturing men, I figured I could get a quick session before leaving. However, when I scanned the thought of a Pokegirl that pissed me off, I gave her a little gift..." Naruto felt the cliffhanger pinching his cheeks as he looked at her tilted head. His focus was diverted as he noticed that the lock was forced open, which made the chains instantly fall onto the ground. The doors instantly opened, and as soon as they opened wide enough for a human, he was thrown into the room. The last thing he saw was Moantwo's smirking face before the door closed. He heard the chains chicking back onto the wall with the lock being reattached onto the locks. "I can't kill you; but, I'm not going to let someone who can block my psychic scan walk away with only a bruised head and their ego still in one piece." The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain force itself over his right shoulder and drag him onto the ground. He looked up to see a Pokegirl he never recognized in his life.

The Pokegirl stood an average 5'6 with a slight multi-colored skin tone. Her arms were a mix of red and caucasian white, though her torso and legs seemed to be a regular caucasian white. Though she's hiding in the shadow of the moonlight, he noticed two, dark blue shells seemed to hover around her body. However, he heard a dripping sound, and realized that that red tint on her arms wasn't her true skin color...

It was blood, and the reason for the blood made a lot more sense when she stepped out of the shadow.

Along her arms were spiked chains that seemed to reach around her head, which made him notice the small trails of blood that flowed down her face. The second thing he noticed was her missing right eye, which surprisingly wasn't pouring blood. Her arms were bound together by a pair of thick, dark gray steel chains. From what he could tell, she had a DD-cup, which surprised him. Parts of her body were covered in bandages, though the few that were around her arms and forehead were stained with red while the other bandages around her thighs and other parts of her upper torso were plain white. The dark blue shells were actually two halves of a single shell that seemed to hover beside her body. The final odd part that he noticed was the iron clamps that were latched onto her ankles and wrists. The only difference between them was that her wrists were loose enough to slide up and down her arms, while the ones on her ankles didn't seem to move. Ironically, the one thing that he overlooked was the large, deadly spiked chain that she held in her hand that was currently latched onto his right shoulder. He couldn't help but look at her face, which held a mix of confusion and dangerous lust.

'_Is she a ghost type? She is really screaming off ghost type, especially with that missing eye of hers._' he couldn't help but enjoy the burning sting of the hook that was jammed into his arm.

'_I have no idea what the hell you're into; but, get the fuck out of there!_' the goddess screamed in his head. He slowly moved his left arm towards his shoulder, only for another hook to force its way into his wrist and move it into an obtuse angle. He let loose a scream as he was pulled towards the violent Pokegirl and was forced to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, he felt her razor sharp teeth breaking the skin of his bottom lip. He couldn't help but groan at the feeling of his cock hardening from the pain he felt from the hooks. The hooks were pulled out of his arms, which hurt more than he thought was possible, before he found himself wrapped by chains. He suddenly felt his pants being torn off by hooks, which also gave him a pair of cuts down his thighs, as the Pokegirl leaned down towards him and gave his cock a lick. Her cold, bloody tongue made him feel shivers run through his spine; but, the sudden pain he felt from his cock going into that spike trap of a mouth almost made him cum in extacy. '_Hello! Stop forcing your cock through a cheese grater and get the fuck out of there! It's taking all of my energy, and I had to stop healing your arms just so you can have a cuming cock!_' the goddess shouted in his mind, though his fully erected cock twitched in joy. The Pokegirl pulled away from his cock and looked up at him.

"You're not dead, I'm impressed." the Pokegirl spoke, which surprised him to hell as her eye showed a very, fucked up sign of pleasure that most would consider, well, fucked up. Her two, blue shells appeared under them and acted like a clean floor. He felt the Pokegirl slide her waist up towards his cock and slammed herself onto him. Both of them moaned as his cock went completely inside of her. She began to move up and down on his cock, releasing loud moans and groans, as droplets of blood splashed onto various parts of his body. Before he could even attempt at licking the blood off, she leaned down and licked the blood from his chest and face. He was met with a french kiss that nearly chopped his tongue off as she began to grind her hip onto his.

'_I might not be able to see it; but, I can tell that she has a dam nice ass.'_ he thought as he suddenly found himself hovering slightly above her. The blood from his tongue fell into her open mouth with her tongue folded as if to act as a pipe. Once the blood stopped dripping, which he thought was thanks to the goddess, he found his arms and legs pierced by chains, which also seemed connected to the Pokegirl. She bent down in front of him, giving him a clear view of her hairless womanhood as if teasing him with such a lovely sight in such a horrible situation. He moved closer and slid into her, which caused his legs pain, as he reached for her shoulders and grabbed onto them, which also brought him pain. Instantly, he was thrusting into her while she thrusted away in what he thought was perfect synch. He felt the blood that was pouring from his limbs, and he was shocked that he was alive as he thrusted into her with no intent of stopping. She stopped mid-thrut, which caused him to worry, until he felt her inner walls tighten around his cock and release a flood of fluid down their thighs. He continued to thrust, which seemed to please the moaning Pokegirl, as he felt his own climax building. He reached for her hair and pulled her head back to kiss her as he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his arm. In that sudden moment, he came into her. He wasn't sure if it was his body or hers that was shaking; but, he slowly pulled out and laid on the shell. He saw the Pokegirl crawl on top of him, took hold of his sensitive cock and slid it back into her wet womanhood, and laid on top of him. The second part of the shell placed itself on her back, as if to act as a cover against the cold for them. Even though he was forced into a screw or die situation, he realized that he wouldn't mind doing this again, before his body could no longer stay awake and forced him to sleep.

(June 22th, 7:00 A.M.,300AS)

When Naruto woke up, he groaned at the long, painful rant he received from the angered goddess about his reckless action with the taming he was forced to deliver. It didn't help that the goddess decided to have a rough session with him as well, which made him feel the type of pain that he didn't like. Another thing he noticed was a fresh coat of cum was now resting on his crotch, though he wasn't sure if it was his or the Pokegirl's juices. Either way, he managed to hear whispers from the other side of the door.

"**YOU DID WHAT?**"

Okay, not exactly a whisper...

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

"I read someone's mind that thought she needed a taming. So, I gave her a guy."

"IF HE'S DEAD THEN MY MISTRESS WON'T EVEN LET YOU INTO OUR VILLAGE UNLESS IT'S WITH YOUR HEAD **ON A PIKE!**" That, he could tell, was Suki.

"He should still be alive."

"**HOW CAN YOU TELL IF YOU CAN'T READ EITHER OF THEIR MINDS?**" Aqua roared out from the other side of the wall. He felt a shift in weight, and looked down to see the Pokegirl blinking her eyes and yawn as she stretched her arms. He noticed a new trail of blood leaking onto the ground, which oddly reminded him of the healing that the goddess does for him.

'_I don't really feel much of any pain. Then again, I'm not exactly moving either..._' he heard the chains on the wall falling onto the ground. The moment he heard the sound, the Pokegirl quickly stood up and walked in front of him with her shell halves appearing beside her. His body hit the ground, which made him realize two things. The first was that his arms and lower thighs were the only parts of his body that were hurting. The second was that he was laying on top of some skeletal remains of either a victim, or the previous captive of this room. He managed to stand just in time to see the door open. He was able to see the horrified face of Aqua, the saddened look on Suki's face, and the look of shock on Moantwo's face.

"You're alive!" Moantwo questioned as she took a step closer towards the room. Instantly, he watched as she stopped a hooked chain from forcing its way into her throat. What terrified him was that her psychic control seemed to be faltering as the chain continued to shake.

"Rushina! Please," Suki said in a sad tone. The Pokegirl now known as Rushina turned her head towards her, which gave Naruto a better view of Suki, "Let us take Naruto and we'll give you a new taming buddy..." Rushina violently shook her head and forced her shell to grab onto him and force him in front of her.

"Naruto is mine! I don't care what mistress says! He is mine!" she made a slight growl at Suki, which seemed to hurt her, before he actually said something.

"A little too tight Rushina..."

"Okay Naruto." Naruto found himself face first into the ground, which left him stupified for several seconds before he saw a hooked chain hovering in front of his face.

"Uh, thank you Rushina..." he took hold of the hook and felt the chain rise into the air, which allowed him to stand. The chain suddenly wrapped around him and forced him to Rushina, who hugged him with another pair of chains.

"You're welcome Naruto." Rushina's kind voice scared every single cell in his body; but, he knew that there was nothing we could do about it.

"Lets go and see what Aqua and Suki want, okay?" he asked, and hoped that he wasn't going to obtain more pain. The chains disappeared, which allowed him to stand, and watched as two hooked chains coiled around her arms.

"If anyone even dares to try something to my man, I'll hook you from your innards and leave you to dry in front of the Manti, got it?" Naruto turned to see Suki and Aqua nod, but Moantwo was no where to be seen.

"So, how did you find out that I was missing?" he asked Aqua, ignoring the additional weight of the chain that was now coiled around his right arm to Rushina's left arm. '_I'm so not going to ask how she did that so quickly._'

"One of my Titmice were doing a patrol when she noticed that you weren't in your room. I went with my gut and found out what sourpuss did to you. Still can't believe she did that to you, considering she knows how valuable you are to our employer." Aqua said with an angered tone. What irritated him was how she made him seem as nothing more than an artifact. "Either way, the fact that you're alive with no serious injury is nothing more than a miracle."

"If you haven't noticed, I have puncture wounds on my wrist, upper shoulder, and my lower thighs thanks to her hooks!" he yelled out as Rushina giggled and gave him a bite on his neck. He winced in pain and felt her tongue licking the small bits of blood. "Not that I mind her being out and all; but, do you have a Pokeball that can catch her?" Suki shook her head as Aqua began to nod.

"Well, we stole them during a raid a year ago... Do you think a Masterball would be too much for you to buy?" Naruto, not expecting the offer of such a rare item, didn't know what to say at first.

"Let me see the checklist." Aqua pulled out a stack of papers and handed it to him. As he started going through the list, he noticed several items that he liked. "Well what do ya know, you have a Manti on here." Aqua leaned on his free shoulder and pointed at the entry.

"Yep, she's Ruth. Though most wouldn't believe it, she's a Pokewoman that's taking care of her kits right now."

"Let me guess, you feed the little ones flesh and blood correct?"

"Nope, just Pokechow for the little ones. Their fangs and claws aren't strong enough to go through bone, and the flesh bit is just for the fighting type of Manti. She's more of a kick-it back type."

"Why are you only selling her for 90,000 SLC? I figured she would be worth even more to the organizations that would need a deadly type like her."

"Nope," she began as she flipped through a few pages, "Her Pokekits go with the owner, hence the low price. Mind you, she only has three Pokekits; but, I figure that they'll become little pieces of hell when they get older." Naruto nodded at the information; agreeing with her.

"Well, I will need two of these, I might buy the Mantis, and I'll take a Cherish Pokeball."

"A Cherish Pokeball, why that one? You can have a true success rate with a Masterball."

"I'm going to need some cash if I want to live with the pirates now won't I?" he replied, though he groaned when he felt the chains around his arm tighten. "Urg, sorry Rushina. Did you want something?"

"I'm hungry. Can we get something on the meaty side to eat?" she asked with an innocent smile.

'_How can such a girl have that type of smile? For a ghost type, she's quite crazy._' he thought as the group left the depressing room. As they walked through the halls, the passing Pokegirls gave Rushina and him terrified looks that for some abnormal reason filled him with pride. He remembered what Aqua did to Deidara's Pokedex and handed it to her, asking to use it. After a minute of removing the tracking device, he was able to scan Rushina and was hoping to understand what breed of ghost she was. The group of four noticed Casey and Deidara talking to the Mimica that worked with the storage shop. The two turned to them, though Casey's face suddenly turned into a look of horror.

"Where did you get that abomination!" Casey asked with a hate filled glare at Aqua. Naruto was surprised at the sudden amount of hate that he heard in Casey's voice.

"She evolved into this thanks to Moantwo. So don't get snippy with me little man." Aqua snarled and magically summoned her sword. Deidara merely shrugged his shoulders and began talking to the Mimica again, who blushed when she looked at him.

"That Pokegirl should be dead to end her suffering! I mean, look at her! She's in pain!" he shouted, which made Naruto turn to Rushina. Rushina was currently twirling a chain in her right hand while licking a bit of blood that was below her left eye.

'Wow, never would of guessed that she had such a long tongue.' he thought as his Pokedex beeped. Delighted at the annoying beeping, he looked at the Pokedex with the thought that his luck was begining to brighten.

ANIMA, the Angel of Suffering Pokegirl

Type: Semihuman (Metamorphic)

Element: Magic/Ghost/Psychic (Celestial)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Carnivorous

Role: Living Tragedy

Libido: Variable

Strong Vs: Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting

Weak Vs: Sonic attacks, Toxifying Magic

Attacks: Heaven s Arrow, Transcendant Sword, *Pain, Soothing Mist, Highway to Heaven, Withdraw, No Sell, Feel the Burn, Dark Bomb, Dark Shield, Dark Matter, *Oblivion

Enhancements: Loses ultra-dense skin, Body spikes, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Emotion manipulation, Sensation control, Enhanced Regeneration (x6), Limited Metamorph, Solid Ether Shell, Manifest Weapon: Chains

*Pain (ATK+EFT) The Anima focuses all of the mental and physical pain she is suffering, concentrates it, and fires it as a psychic/magic element projectile. Has a 50% chance of inflicting a random status effect.

*Oblivion (ATK 300) The Anima s lower body morphs into a twisted column of flesh and stone, embedding itself into the ground. Chains appear out of a portal underneath the opponent, wrap around the opponent s lower body and drag them back down into the portal, the Anima s shell closing around her body. Underneath the portal is a dark, empty void and the new form of the Anima s lower body. The shell surrounding it unwraps, looking like skin opening up, revealing a monstrous, skeletal, vaguely female creature. The creature ruthlessly pummels the opponent for several hits, and then literally blasts them back to reality by creating an explosion of energy that knocks them out of the pocket dimension. The Anima s lower body returns to normal afterwards.

At that point, Naruto didn't know if he should of blamed Moantwo for forcing him into Rushina's room, or himself since he tamed her knowing the effects of his super sperm. Either way he looked at it, he obtained a Pokegirl of someone's sick fantasy.

"No, you can't hurt any of them Rushina." he stated after he noticed Rushina lifting another chained hook from her bloody hand. She made an 'aww' sound before making the chain disappear. He looked at Casey and sighed. '_I'm going to get such a headache from this. I just know it._' "Casey, we can't kill her, and no one here can kill Moantwo. With that said, drop the subject of Rushina. She's a victim of a legendary's sick pleasures." Casey looked at him with disgust and anger before releasing Holy.

"Take that Anima down with Artemis' Bow!" Holy gave him a nod as she created the energy arrow and shot multiple arrows towards Rushina. Knowing that he was going to kick himself in the ass later for it, Naruto knew what he must do.

"Destroy the arrows with your chains, then use Transcendant Sword Rushina!" Naruto watched as Rushina deflected the onslaught of arrows with her free arm as the remains of the arrow's energy formed into a deadly, pure white energy.

"Block that sword with an overpowered arrow!" Casey shouted, which caused Holy to quickly form a large, pulsing arrow and forced it right into the incomplete energy sword. The disruption caused the room to be covered in a white veil, which Naruto decided to use to his advantage.

"Pain."

All he could hear was a loud bang and Casey shouting Holy's name. A few seconds later, he was able to see Casey looking down at Holy, who was twitching with electricity running down her body. He watched as Casey recalled her back to her ball and glared at Naruto before storming away from the group. He turned to Aqua and Suki, who stared at him with a look of shock on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damages. Hell, I'll catch ferals in order to make up the cost." Aqua shook her head, which surprised him.

"No worries Naruto, you didn't damage anything. Plus, it looks as if you and Rushina are becoming best of pals. I can see where her chains would be most useful..." Aqua began to chuckle and rub her hands at the same time, which made him roll his eyes.

"Do you have any idea why Casey-san attacked Rushina in such a manner?" Suki questioned, though all he could do was shake his head.

"Maybe it's the fact that she's a celestial type, or the fact that she's called the 'Angel of Suffering?'" Rushina laughed at that before giving his cheek a lick.

"Oh I'll only suffer when I'm not around you. Then, when I am around you, I'll make you suffer for making me suffer, okay?" she gave him a gentle kiss, though all he could think about was the pain that she could make him feel.

'_Okay, it's official, she's fucking psycho!_' he thought as he saw Aqua lean over the storage counter and pull out a bag of items. She walked over to him and took his Pokedex and returned to the counter. "So, how many more days until we get to Paradise?"

"Oh, about a week, maybe two tops." Aqua said while typing onto an older looking computer. A 'ping' sound caught his attention, which made him look at the computer closer.

"What exactly are you doing to my Pokedex anyway?" he asked. She turned around and gave him back his Pokedex.

"I was working out the prices from the Foxxsea that you attracted yesterday. I figured that if you continued to attract those Foxxsea, then there's a chance that they'll attract others to the surface, which we'll catch. Besides, I'm quite sure that Ruth will be happy with you."

'_Well, it's not exactly me she'll be staying with..._' he thought as he took the bag of items from her. He opened the bag and pulled out the Cherish Pokeball and pointed it to Rushina. "Rushina, I need for you to go into the Pokeball okay? I want to surprise Moantwo with you. Is that alright?" Rushina's face darkened when he mentioned Moantwo.

"Do as you wish Naruto. Seeing her will exclude you from getting pain from me." Naruto smiled at her and gave her a kiss before he lightly tossed the ball at her chest. The ball made contact and quickly sealed her into it. Since he didn't want Aqua or Suki to see him using the seal, he merely placed the ball in his pocket.

"So lets go and get us some food." Aqua said as Deidara walked beside Naruto and leaned closer to him.

"What the hell happened to you last night? I felt Moantwo force her way into your room and suddenly you two were gone." Deidara whispered to him.

"All I can remember is that she wanted to show me what was behind that giant locked door that was in the garden sector, then she forced me into that room. Rushina attacked me and forced me to tame her." he watched as Deidara began to chuckle at him. "What's so funny Deidara?"

"You get away from one crazy and hook up with another. You're just attracted to bad luck aren't you?" Deidara laughed, which made him twitch as they walked up a flight of stairs. When they walked onto the main deck, they saw Moantwo glaring at the two of them. In reality, he noticed that she was actually trying to read his mind yet again.

'_For the love of all things, make her stop or else I'll take-_' the goddess stopped herself from finishing her sentence and went silent. Not wanting to deal with two annoyed females, he left the goddess alone and focused on Moantwo.

"Is there something the matter Moantwo?" he asked her as Aqua stomped towards her with her gun in both of her hands.

"I don't want you to kill, injure, or sabatoge him in any way, shape, or form Moantwo! Do you understand that?" Aqua and Moantwo glared at each other with both hands ready to pull the trigger of their bullets/ psychic abilities. Moantwo nodded her head and Suki walked towards the railing of the ship.

"I want to get one thing straight with you. I will be informing the mistress as to why only one of her two servants are returning. When she asks as to what happened to the other, I'll inform her as to what happened to her. Do you understand the position you're in?" Suki stated in a cold tone. She walked away before Moantwo could reply, though the cold glare on her face informed Naruto that she was hating every moment of staying on the ship.

"So, is there anything you'd like to ask me Moantwo?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"I'll go get us some food, un." Deidara stated as he walked towards the mess hall. Aqua left with no word of her destination, which left him alone with Moantwo.

"I want to know why you won't allow me to read your mind. It's not like I'm going to turn you into a vegetable."

"You can do that? That would give me more reason to not let you read my mind. Before you even insult or injure me, the reason you can't is that it's been like that since I was born." Moantwo raised a brow at what he said.

"You can't? But all psychic-genetic humans can create or destroy their own psychic barriers." Naruto nodded at her statement.

"That would be true on all accounts. However, I'm a pure human like the few people that are in this world." The look of surprise on her face almost made him laugh, though he knew to keep the laughter held inside.

"How is that possible? Did you have any training of the mind?"

"Not a single bit of training." Before she could ask another question, a loud chime began to ring throughout the ship.

"**LUNCH TIME!**"

He turned towards Moantwo and gave her a cheep smile.

"Come on now, lets go get some lunch before we're left with the cold food."

(July 1st, 2:18 P.M.,300AS)

"Land Ho! Paradise is straight ahead!" Aqua shouted from the balcony of the tower. Naruto watched as Navy dodged another strike from Gaia's whip, though she couldn't dodge the feathers that found their way onto her back. Navy dove into the water and made multiple Water Towers form at a diagonal angle and forced them towards Celcia. As Celcia dodged the Water Towers, Yubel appeared behind her back and forced a Dark Blade into her wing. Celcia fell onto the deck; but, she struck Yubel with an onslaught of feathers. Yubel released a small scream as she lost her balance and fell as well. Navy launched herself into the air and tossed two Water Spears towards Gaia, who blocked them with her Bullet Seed.

"You're going to have to try harder in order to win against me little lizard." Gaia stated as she released another barrage of Bullet Seeds towards Navy, who formed a Water Spear and twirled it in front of her. In a sudden move, Navy shot a Water Gun at Gaia and watched as it forced Gaia to dodge. Given the opprotunity, she ran towards Gaia with two Water Spears that seemed to only increase in size. Without warning, Gaia lifted her hands and forced two vines to lash out at Navy.

"Just stay down!" Navy yelled out as she released a burst of water from her mouth right as she threw her spears. Naruto could only watch as Gaia forced out more vines to appear from various parts of her arms; however, the tips of these vines suddenly opened. The tips of these vines opened to create clawed hands that took hold of Navy. "Hey! Let me go!" Gaia shook her head and created one more vine, though the tip of this one changed into a Grass Cock and slammed straight into Navy's asshole. Navy released a scream as the vine sqirmed into her, though she used her tail to break the vine in two.

"That's enough battling for you four!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out their respected Pokeballs. "Now then, I'm delighted to see that you know another attack Gaia; but, it's making me curious as to how many attacks you know that you haven't told me. Yubel and Celcia, your aerial attacks mixed with your natural elements are a fantastic combination. Navy, I'm so proud of the creativity that you're putting into your attacks. I'll make sure to reward you with something special."

"Thank you master." the girls said before he recalled them. He took a breath as he turned to the edge of the ship and saw Rushina, who was spinning her chain on top of the water before pulling it back to her. He heard her groan and drop the badly injured feral on the slowly growing stack of ferals that laid behind her. He couldn't help but groan as he remembered how Casey and Deidara got her interested in fishing.

'_Well, even if Pierre gets scared of her, at least the two will come to a common ground on fishing..._' he thought as he watched two more chains plunge into the water.

"Come on! I want to catch something stronger!" Rushina shouted as he walked over to her and gave her a light hug.

"Do you want me to push them overboard dear?" he asked. One of the weird nicknames that Rushina liked to be called was dear, though he was uncertain as to why she liked it. Rushina shook her head and gave his cheek a lick.

"No, I want for you to catch them and do with them as you wish Naruto-kun. I know you would like to have more SLC ever since you bought those extra items for us."

Ever since he introduced Rushina to the harem, most of his Pokegirls accepted her forced enterance into the harem. Gaia, Yubel, and Celcia were the only members of the harem that disliked her. For Celcia, it was due to the fact of the league possibly taking her away once they made it to a new league that wasn't the Dark Continent. For Yubel and Gaia, their dislike was due to their conflicting elements. Though he had to admit, Sabriel and Yubel were trying to ignore Rushina's celestial nature and become friends with her.

Ironically, it was Gwendilon that welcomed her with open arms. When he asked why, she responded, "She'll give my queen more character and hopefully she and I can have a three way with you dealing with our sharp body parts."

Needless to say, his first threeway with those two was one he'll never forget.

However, not all was good upon the Hydra. Casey barely talked to Naruto at all. The few moments that they talked was either about killing Rushina, giving him Rushina, or his plans of escaping when he got to Paradise. Naruto, as much as he didn't wish to admit it, was irritated with how Casey was acting about the situation. Aqua, Suki, and the rest of the pirate crew didn't harm or poison them, the Psi-Dyke acted calm and less destructive around them, and Casey was promised to be returned home when they were close enough to Ruby.

On a lighter note, Suki and Aqua were friends with Rushina once more. Aqua promised to get her anything she wanted, though Suki and Rushina were somewhat as they were before she evolved. Suki was trying to figure out a way for Rushina to get back into their mistress's side once again, though he was confused as to what the issue with what Rushina evolved into was. Every time he asked her this, he would never gain a straightforward answer.

Deidara, for some abnormal reason, was quite popular on the ship. He was quite the gambler and apparently never lost at any card games. He's been making his Pokegirls fight against one another, against some bored pirate Pokegirls, and even against Naruto's harem. There were even times that they paired their harems into groups and made them fight in scenarios such as capture the Pokeball, protect the tamer, and red light green light. The only Pokegirl that they didn't pair up any of them with was Rushina, and that was due to her psychic wave that continued to release a signal of her pain towards people. To him, it's a miracle that everyone on that ship wasn't insane. Except for Yubel, she was already insane when he caught her.

"So that's Paradise huh?" he mumbled as he looked towards the island known as Paradise. The island itself, though it seemed small, had a large tower that had multiple signal towers poking out of the building. '_Most likely to hide the position of the place._' he thought as he looked at the docks that took up most of the island. Ships of many shapes and sizes seemed to be in the docks with many people entering and leaving the ships. Mind you, the area around the island was covered in forest and sand. He also noticed that there were many flying types circling the tower before they found a spot to rest upon.

"Ah, the sight of Paradise astonishes me every time I see it..." Auqa said as she walked up to him with a bag of Pokeballs. "Are these for you or for me?"

"She got them for me; but, I'm sure we can make a deal somewhere in this mess of ferals." Rushina began to grind her ass on his crotch as she pulled in her two clains from the ocean.

"Ugh, this chain's coming up too quickly! I didn't catch anything again!" Rushina formed a pout on her face as she made her chains disappeared. Naruto and Aqua began catching the ferals with ease, though a few of them had to be whipped by Rushina's chains until they were unconscious.

"So Naruto, are you excited about your visit to Paradise?" Aqua asked as she placed the filled Pokeballs back into the bag.

"Hell yea I am. This is a once in a life time opprotunity for me." he replied with a bright smile.

"Well, it all depends on the mistress if you can come back or not." Suki added as she appeared behind him.

"Who exactly is this mistress of yours anyway? She sounds as if she's the head of a cult or something along those lines." Suki gave him a harsh look as she shook her head.

"You'll form your opinion when you meet her. If all goes well here, then you'll meet her in about another week. Like I said, it all depends on what happens here. Speaking of, how long are we staying in Paradise Aqua?" Aqua began to rub the back of her head while scratching her side.

"Maybe three days. Today's basically the deposit for renting a dock, then tommorow's going to be our day to set up and block off anything we don't want the customers to see, and finally we'll be leaving. Mind you, Naruto, Deidara, Casey, and you don't have to stay on board while all this is happening. I'd call you lucky; but, you're going to recieve hell when you have to go back home with Naruto and Moantwo."

"Why are you talking about me this time Aqua?" Naruto looked up to see Moantwo descending from above them. When she landed, she gave him a small nod before turning to the sighing Aqua.

"We're not talking about you exactly. I'm just saying how Suki here will have her hands full with babysitting." Aqua began to laugh while he felt his right eye twitch and noticed that Moantwo's tail was flickering at a fast pace.

For some weird reason, Moantwo stopped her attempts of trying to harm him and stuck with insults and pranking him every now and again. There were moments where the neo-legendary even helped him and his harem when it came to their training, even though he assumed she allowed herself to be the training dummy in order to show how powerful she was in comparison. The only problem that she had was with Gaia and Yubel, who had a very small, pathetic chance at hurting her with their dark type attacks.

"Ah, I understand. I do hope that this stall for time is helping your mistress out Suki. I would hate for you to witness your mistress being crushed to death by me." Moantwo smirked at the sudden flash of steel that Suki had against her throat. However, Moantwo kept the blade at bay with her psychic ability, and tossed the blade a safe distance away from the group. "Like I said Ronin, I do hope that whatever your mistress is planning is well worth the wait." Moantwo disappeared without a trace, which allowed for Suki to rush towards her katana and return it to its shieth. Instead of returning to them, Suki went into the lower chambers of the Hydra. He and Aqua began to chuckle while Rushina looked at them with confusion. Moments later, the ship pulled into a free port and droped their anchor into the water. Once they tied their ship down to several posts, Naruto and Rushina walked down the stairs and looked up at Aqua, who was still on the ship.

'_Wow, I totally forgot how big this ship was from this angle. The last time I saw it like this was when Moantwo made me teleport from my shower into the ocean._' Naruto thought with a shiver.

"Don't get too lost in there you two!" Aqua shouted as she waved her hand.

"No worries! I'll keep an eye on them!" Shocked, Naruto turned around and saw Deidara grinning at Aqua with a wave of his own.

"AH! Don't do that!" Deidara smirked at him before walking towards an open pair of doors. Naruto and Rushina nodded and ran after Deidara, who disappeared in a small flash. When the duo stopped, he realized that they were half way into the building. He turned behind him and saw the scene changed from the docks into the door and multiple stands. '_God-dammit! That's the third time this week that he's used that trick on me!_' Another bit about the terrorist that he learned about was that he could use a powerful spell that changed the area around the user. While Naruto was still able to see through the spells that would change his appearance, he still couldn't see through this trick.

"Bout time you caught on to the trick, un." Deidara flashed him a smirk before he pointed to one of the colorful stands. That particular stand had multiple Pokeballs on its display table. "I'd be cautious at most of these offers brat. Most of these could be cheap Pokegirls; or, you could buy a bundle of unwanted trouble." Naruto decided to walk up to that stand anyway and was met with an Eva.

"Pokegirls are 500 SLC each. No returns or exchanges can be made after you buy it; unless, the exchange is your life." the Eva flashed him a grin, which showed him her missing teeth.

"What's in them?" he asked while keeping an eye on Rushina.

"I have no fuckin clue. The boss catches them from multiple leagues." Rushina wrapped a chain around his waist and pulled him away from the stall. A few minutes of being dragged, he stood in front of a rugged, horridly built stand that had an old man sitting behind it.

"Here's an honest one Naruto!" Rushina said happily. Naruto gave her a kiss before turning to the chuckling old man.

"Welcome to Paradise sonny. It's obviously your first time; but, you made a smart move by having your Anima out. Most of these people will leave you alone with their tricky scams. Lucky for you, battles can't be held on this island, hence the name Paradise. Now then," the old man placed a suitcase on the table and opened it. The old man let out a happy sigh before stating, "These are my dark types and the prices are under the Pokeball. Feel free to scan them with your Pokedex by the way." Naruto looked at the suitcase with a smile until a thought appeared in his mind.

"Oh, would you happen to have psychic Pokegirls as well?" Rushina gave him a heavy, insane look as he began to wave his hands. "It's for a friend of mine! He's into psychic Pokegirls for the moment." Rushina tightened the chain that were wrapped around his waist. As he coughed, the old man brought out a slightly larger suitcase.

"Psychic types are one of the many wanted types in the world. These might be a tad bit more expensive than the other selections." Naruto picked up the lone Pokeball and scanned it as he looked at the price.

'_A Drow Zee for only 12,500? Not a bad price._' he thought as he placed the ball on the side. He decided to pick up one of the Greatballs and gave it a scan. '_So it's a simple Trixie huh?_' The price was a mere 8,000 SLC, so he placed it with the Pokeball. The third Pokegirl he pulled was an Asprey, which he decided to buy as well.

"Well sonny, the grand total is 33,000 SLC. Hand over your Pokedex." Naruto nodded and waited for the transaction to finish. "So, if I gave you some free Pokegirls, what would you say?" Naruto shrugged and shook his head.

"Ask what was the catch, what's wrong with the Pokegirl, and why me." the old man began to laugh as he handed him back the Pokedex.

"As you can see, I'm getting older and these girls will waste away. This will be my last year here at Paradise, and then I'll return to the real world." the old man smiled at him as he pulled out another crate and placed a few different type of Pokeballs in the bag. "Two of these girls are twins, but are different Pokegirls. Ironically, one's a Penance while the other is a Netadma. A Witch that can be quite the hassle, and a special surprize as a welcome to your first time being here." He took the bag and thanked the man, who merely began to loudly laugh while bringing out smaller suitcases.

"I told you I found an honest one Naruto." Rushina giggled as he nodded at her.

"Yes you did, so can you loosen the chains around my waist?"

"Nope!"

The duo walked past a man with a small bag of Pokeballs shouting about his collection of FarFuck'D Pokegirls that were on sale. He was able to see multiple vehicles and small aircraft were on the ground floor as their owners were trying to convince people to buy them.

'_Are those league officials?_' he turned away to look at another stand, though this one had a variety of evolution stones for sale. As he walked closer, he caught the smell of fresh paint. '_So the evolution stones aren't as they seem huh? I wonder if there are any that are legit._' The man at the counter had red hair with a sword on his bare back. The man scratched his chest as he waved at him/

"Welcome traveler! Only at Honest Eddy's will you find all of the known evolution stones, as well as the Pokeballs that only league officials could obtain for a measly fee between 2,500 and 25,000 SLC!" Naruto bent down slightly and looked at the stones while taking in the different scents. Throughout the mixture of scents, he found two items that were legit. The first stone was pitch black in color with the sign of infinity in the middle of the stone. The second stone was a black, oil colored stone. As he reached for the second stone, the man grabbed his wrist. "Woah there partner! You can't simply touch that stone with your bare hands!" He bent down and pulled out a thick, armored glove and picked the stone up with the glove. "This is the very rare and very dangerous Oil Stone traveler. It's been known to transform Pokegirls and humans alike into a league only Pokegirl known as the Doll." He pulled out a small box and placed the stone in it. "Was this your only pick of the day traveler?"

"No, I was looking at that particular stone right there." the man picked up the stone, which seemed to glow in his hand, and smiled.

"Ah, another mysterious stone. This, worthy traveler, is the extremely rare Ebony Stone. It's been a wide-spread rumor that this stone is distributed by Team Rocket, or by the forces of the Dark Continent. Will that be all for you?" Naruto nodded, which caused the man to smile and place the stone in another box before bagging them. "That will be 50,000 SLC traveler." After the transfer was complete, Naruto grabbed the bag and Pokedex and began to walk away. "You're a lucky man traveler! You won't regret shopping at Honest Eddy's!"

"Naruto..." he turned to Rushina, who was glaring at the man at the counter. "He was lying to you. Why did you buy those stones?"

"Wait for it..." Naruto heard a pair of rushed footsteps heading towards Honest Eddy's.

"Master we have a problem!" one voice called out.

"What is it now Double D? I just made some cash!"

"Ed left those stones on the table!"

"What? Oh man, we're so dead! The mistress is going to kill us!" Naruto chuckled and mentally thanked the goddess for his extended hearing.

"Lets just say that these stones are the real deal Rushina. Now, lets head back to the Hydra. I'm famished and I'm not trusting the food here." Naruto looked at his Pokedex and smiled at the SLC he had. '_940,650 SLC to get through and then this meeting with the mistress._' Since he was looking through the Pokedex, he decided to look at the current levels of his harem.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 940,650

-Harem-

Celcia: Harpy, Level 27

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast, Level 26

Navy: Surfmelon, Level 28

Sabriel: Cardian, Level 31

Yubel: Youma, level 33

Gaia: Demoness, level 32

'_At least all of those games and battles leveled the girls up. Now, as for Rushina..._' Since she wasn't listed under his name, she wouldn't show up on the Pokedex on any normal account unless she was being scanned.

Rushina: Anima, level 45

'_Well, that would explain as to why she's much quicker than the others. I can't believed that it took so long for me to remember that Rushina could have a level._' He realized that the duo were back in front of the Hydra, though he didn't expect to see Casey walking down with Holy by his side. "Wise move Casey. There are many scammers in there. Stay away from Honest Eddy's stand. He's selling fake evolution stones." Casey nodded at him, though he and Holy glared at Rushina as they walked past them. With a sigh, he grabbed his chain and pulled it forward. "Come on now. I don't need to explain as to how you managed to kill two people on a no killing island."

"Oh come on now! He's pleading for his death by my chained hands!" she shouted, though the look on her face made him chuckle as they walked into the mess hall. For the first time, ever since he got on this boat, the mess hall was kinda messy. He noticed the Psi-Dyke, who's name always escaped him, was instructing an Iron Chef he didn't recognize. As they grabbed their trays, the Psi-Dyke smiled and waved them over.

"Naruto, perfect timing! I need for you to taste test this Chickenlittle fillet. The new girl we just obtained doesn't believe her cooking is good enough."

Naruto wasn't sure if it was the moments she spied on him, how he took care of Rushina, helped out around the Hydra, or the numerous injuries she obtained from Aqua; but, the Psi-Dyke eventually warmed up to him and tolerated his existance on the Hydra. He was actually able to hold several civilized conversations with her until one of them were called towards something else. Though he'll admit, he liked the friendship they had.

"Toss it to me." the Psi-Dyke gave him a smirk and threw it at him. He jumped towards it and grabbed the chicken with his mouth. He flashed a victory sign as he chewed the food and swallowed it. A quick moment later, he shoved the rest of the food into his mouth and chewed.

"Judging from that, I'd have to say your cooking is superb. You can always trust a man's gut to tell you the truth was what I was told, and Naruto proved it." the girls laughed at him as he swallowed the food and gave her a playful glare.

"So what's to snack on around here?" the Iron Chef shrugged.

"Nothin yet Naruto. All the food and cooking utensils are being replaced. Food production will begin around seven if all goes well." Naruto nodded and turned to Rushina.

"Could you make Rushina here something of the meat selection? We're both hungry; but, I'd feel more comfortable knowing that she ate something as well. Rushina, I need to go back to the room, okay?" Rushina, to his surprise, nodded and gave him a kiss before making the chain disappear.

"You owe me a Pokegirl to kill!" Naruto nodded and walked back towards his room, which was relocated to the main deck thanks to Moantwo's stunt. When he got into the room, he pulled out the two bokes and stored them into his seal. He still was not perfect with the speed of removing most large sized items; however, smaller items such as a Pokeball or the boxes were easy for him to seal and remove. With help from Deidara, he was able to focus on removing multiple items at once, as well as using his hightened sense of smell to detect poisons. His nose usually burns at the end of each training session; but, he knew that he was gaining a useful ability against most poison type Pokegirls.

"Well, lets see what these new Pokegirls are, shall we?" He dumped the Pokeballs on his bed and scanned them with the Pokedex. He couldn't help but feel excited at the Pokegirls that he obtained from the old man. '_I might have to go back for some dark types for Aaron, which reminds me to let him see Rushina one day._' The Pokedex beeped, which slightly irritated him at the speed of the scan. '_I swear it's a conspiracy to get tamers killed..._'

Winda: Penance, level 27

Icy: Netadma, level 27

Zi: Drow Zee, level 15

Haha: Trixie, level 14

Slick: Asprey, level 10

Rouge: Witch, level 20

No name: Hyperdoll, level 6

As Naruto looked at the completed scan with shock, he only mumbled one thing to himself.

"I've been scammed."

It didn't help him out when he heard an old man laugh.

(July 2nd, 7:45 P.M.,300AS)

"And sold to Eria, dealer of Kunoichi!" the Psi-Dyke shouted as she pointed to Eria. Currently, Naruto and Deidara were at the auction that Aqua was holding in order to see if there was anything they could obtain. Naruto was late thanks to taming Celcia and Sabriel, though Deidara made it on time and purchased five Beach Bunnies, ten Bimbos, and three Blade Bunnies. While he didn't question Deidara's choice of purchase, he had to wonder why he bought so many Pokegirls. That, and how did he get more SLC than him?

"The next item for bid in the Pokegirl sector are twenty Bunnygirls for 50,000 SLC for the lot of- Sold to Deidara!"

"You really want to become a pimp don't you?" Deidara chuckled at the question.

"Un, I figured that if I'm going to live in this world, then I can build a brothel or a ranch like what your parents do for a living." Deidara's reason made sense, though Naruto would never say that out loud. The next item was a single Pokeball that seemed to be covered in multiple runes. He was able to feel a weird energy coming from that Pokeball.

'_Buy her!_' the goddess screamed at him.

'_Why?'_

"This is a rare, level forty-six Tick-Tock that has quite the unusual taste in fashion. Due to her time-manipulating magic, we can't release her at this time." Naruto noticed that multiple people that were interested in her lowered their hands. "The bidding starts at 55,000 SLC!" He raised his Pokedex, which made her point to him. "We have one for 55,000 SLC! Going once, going twice, and sold to the blond haired boy!" He couldn't help but twitch at being called a boy; but, decided to go to the exchange table and made the transaction.

"So any idea why that Pokeball is covered in runes?" he asked the Ingenue. She shook her head and handed him back his Pokedex and Pokeball.

"Something with making sure the Tick-Tock can't use her time magic right as she leaves her way, you have 835,650 SLC in your account. Make sure to buy more stuff from us now!" Naruto nodded and walked back into the crowd, though he noticed that he missed multiple auction items.

"The twenty Ingenues go to Deidara." Naruto walked up to Deidara and poked his shoulder.

"I swear you're going to get blacklisted from auctions." Deidara shrugged and shook his head.

"Your point? I have my genjutsu, un."

'_He does have a point with that trick of his._' he thought as he listened to more auction Pokegirls being brought out. To his surprise, Casey walked into the room with his Pokedex out. '_He's actually going to bid on a possible stolen girl? Kinda makes me wonder what's going on in his head._'

"Next on our list is a Shednobi that was cast aside by her previous tamer for unknown reasons. The bid begins at 100,000 SLC."

'_Makes me wonder who would by her for that high a price?_'

"I'll buy her for 105,000!" Casey shouted while waving his Pokedex, which was blue.

'_I stand corrected, Casey would buy that Pokegirl for a higher price._'

"110,700!" an insect collector yelled out while waving his Pokedex.

'_Glad to see that he's here. At least he gave me some decent prices on the Cunta-Rantcha. 5,000 SLC each is pretty good, hence why I bought ten of them. Hell, if he would of went down on the price of that Assasara I would of bought her too._'

"Sold to him for 500,990 SLC!" Casey began to celebrate as the insect collector gave a small sign of sadness.

'_Better luck next time insect collector._' he thought as he watched Casey walking towards the exchange table.

By the time the Pokegirl auction ended, which was about ten at night, Naruto bought an Abslut for 140,000 SLC, a Moonflower for 200,000, another Penance for a cheap 30,000, and a Nurse Joy Milf for 90,000. In total, he had 405,650 SLC left from all he spent. Casey bought a Blessed Tanuki, an Angel, and a Blessed Elf. Deidara bought too many Pokegirls for him to remember, though the fact that he was able to pay for them all made him wonder where Deidara obtained that money.

"I never thought you were into older girls brat." Deidara laughed before blocking a kick from Naruto.

"Hey! It's my bargaining chip to get my parents to take care of the Mantis and her Pokekits. Besides, it shows that I'm quite the thoughtful person." Deidara gave him a blank look before he laughed.

"Yea, sure you're a thoughtful person. If that's the case, what have you done for me brat?"

"Gave you an additional Pokegirl, helped you learn Pokebay, set you up with the bounty system, oh yea, and I didn't rad you out to the league."

"Tch, you and that talkative mind of yours." Deidara mumbled as they walked onto the main deck where multiple people were either exchanging their Pokegirls, battling, or just talking to one another. To his surprise, Moantwo was whistling a happy tune as she walked towards them with a brown cloak hiding her appearance.

"Hello humans. Look at who just became a rich Pokegirl." she pulled out a black Pokedex and showed them the screen, which made Naruto's eyes bulge out.

"Woah! What did you sell?"

"Oh, just some Nightmare balls and my personal Moantwo Pokeballs. They're quite necessary if you want to steal someone's Pokegirl, or if you want to cause a Widow level attack with only a Bunnygirl." Needless to say, he got the message.

"I got to congradulate you Moantwo. You can use that money to buy yourself an island all to yourself and still have enough funds to buy a city." Deidara stated, though Naruto shook his head.

"She could buy out a small league with that much SLC." Moantwo shook her head and gave him a smile.

"I might go for both of your suggestions. Buy out an island league, or an island that's apart of the league. I could always buy out Crimson, or become a dictator thanks to my psychic element." Moantwo began to laugh, which caused for he and Deidara to laugh with her. However, they stopped laughing and ran, or in Moantwo's case hovered, to the edge of the deck and saw the lone, burning ship that was sinking into the sea.

"Any idea what could of happened?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Suddenly, one of the ships that sat on the docks was caught aflame. Before he could move, he felt himself hovering in mid-air as a Pokegirl covered in flames forced herself onto the ship. From what he could see, the Pokegirl stood at least 5'7 with lovely bright red fur that not only complimented her body, but the raging fire that surrounded her body as well. There seemed to be scars on her D-cup breasts; but, he couldn't truly tell if they were scars or just tattoos of some sort. Her unique five pointed red mask hid most of her face, though the gold crest formed a tiara while the blackened silver plates expanded from the red star mask down to her cheeks. Around her ankles and writs were a pair of charcoal colored shackles that reminded him of Rushina, which terrified him greatly. Her back had a set of steel, mountain-like formed blades, though this was based on how dangerous they looked. The only other trait he could see was a black cloud that was moving in a violent manner.

"Where is she!" the Pokegirl shouted and turned towards multiple tamers who were releasing their Pokegirls. The angered Pokegirl released a flow of flames frim her mouth that extended far enough to burn both Pokegirl and tamer alike. As she burned more people and Pokegirls, the others began to jump off the ship. Without warning, a powerful bolt of lightning slammed into the water, electrocuting those that jumped in.

"Ah! The Limbec killers are here! Run for your lives!" someone shouted as multiple people ran for the stairs. As they ran down the stairs, a pure white beam struck the ground, covering it with ice spikes. Those that didn't die by the spikes died due to being frozen by the instant change in temperature. He focused his attention back to the fire Pokegirl, who grabbed someone by their throat.

"Tell me where the goddess is! I know you have her on this very ship!" That surprised Naruto greatly, since this told him one fact about him.

The enemy was a vulpine Pokegirl.

"Hentai, I don't know anything about whoever this goddess you speak of is!" Hentai gave the person a kiss, which instantly burned that person to a crisp. Slowly, he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the vulpine, though he noticed that two other Pokegirls were being scanned.

"Calm down Hentai. For all we know you burned this goddess of yours to a firey grave." Naruto noticed this Pokegirl was leaning on one of the towers near Hentai. She had yellow fur with black stripes that traveled across and down her back, arms, and legs. Her underside was white, though it did nothing to hide her muscular body or her DD-sized breasts. Her tail looked similar to a thunder bolt and her mouth had two upper canine teeth that pointed downwards like the Sabretooth Tigress that killed Kristy and Jacob. On her face was a mask that had a T-shaped blue ridge that went across her forehead, but rode along her eyebrows. Along the nose of the mask were three raised circular forms. At the feral's nose was a sharpened piece of metal with dual point that made her seem to have whiskers.

"For once I'm going to agree with Rawcunt on this manner. There's a much more tactical way of doing this." the Pokegirl known as Rawcunt stood up, making her height close to six foot as she glared at the third Pokegirl, who was standing on top of one of the ice spikes.

"Oh shut up you fucking bookworm! We don't need cold facts or complicated plans! We just need to go in, pull everyone out, and take them down one by one until we find this goddess of Hentai's obsession." The final Pokegirl stood at 6'2, though she reminded him or a human girl mixed with a wolf. She had blue skin with a white underside and two white ribbons that waved behind her shoulders. She had CC-cup sized breasts, though she wore a blue crown that was placed over her eyebrows and jutted past the side of her head and formed a diamond shaped ring that seemed three to four times larger than her skull. Her wavy, dark purple hair seemed to move with the wind, though there seemed to be no wind blowing around him.

The Pokedex beeped, which caused him to cover the speaker on the Pokedex and slowly opened it.

SWEETCUNT, the Neo-Legendary Hurricane Howler Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorphic - Lupine

Element: Water/Ice

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)

Diet: omnivore, fish and seaweed being primary

Role: Navigator of the North Wind, Purifier of Water

Libido: Average, High on full moon nights

Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Fire, Rock, Water, Cat types

Weak Vs: None (Electric, Fighting, Plant, Steel)

Attacks: Growl, Bite, Slash, Yowl, Tackle, Protect, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Surf, Water Tower, Ice Beam, Mist, Blizzard, Ice Wall

Enhancements: Excellent sense of smell, hearing, and eye-sight, High endurance, Purify Water, Healing, Vaporous Aura.

RAWCUNT, the Neo-Legendary Thunder Fang Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorphic - Canine/Tiger!

Element: Electric

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)

Diet: omnivore - preference for meat

Role: Lady of Lightning, fighting machine

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water, Cat types

Weak Vs: None (Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock)

Attacks: Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown, Quick Attack, Growl, Static Barrier, Thunder, Thunderwave, Thunder Bolt

Enhancements: Night vision, Enhanced sense of hearing, Enlarged canine teeth on top set of jaws (5 inches), and High electricity-storage capacity

HENTAI, the Neo-Legendary Volcano Vixen Pokegirl

Type: Anthropomorphic - Vulpine

Element: Fire

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)

Diet: omnivore

Role: Victor of the Volcanoes, hunter of Limbec Pirates, sex machine

Libido: Extreme

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Cat types

Weak Vs: None (Ground, Rock, Water)

Attacks: Tackle, Wrestle, Flamethrower, Fireball, Fire Spin, Flame Sniper, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Nipple Cripple, Sex Attack 1, 2, 3

Enhancements: Very high endurance. Geothermal Disruption.

Without any sign or reason, Sweetcunt sent a white beam towards him, though he was pushed upwards. He felt Moantwo's psychic control of him disappear, which landed him on one of Deidara's clay doves.

"Dammit brat! You're attracting trouble again!" Deidara yelled out as he formed ten large doves and began to spread them apart from each other. However, a thunder bolt struck each one and destroyed them, causing the change in wind to shake the dove they were riding. Before Deidara could form anymore clay, their own dove exploded, which caused them to land onto the ship. When Naruto was able to look up, he was looking right into Hentai's eyes, though he also noticed that he couldn't move either of his arms towards his seal.

"Goddess?"

It wasn't enough for him to be a magnet for regular vulpines; but, he was also a magnet to the Neo-Legendary Hentai as well? In this particular situation, he only managed to form a broken sentence.

"Don't kill...Aqua or Suki...please.."

With that said, Naruto Kujaku fainted.

-Author's Note-

Wow! The reveal is coming closer now than ever before! Also, I hope that with the presence of the legendary trio hints at which leagues Paradise is close to. Now, there are some points I'd like to state before ending this chapter.

When it comes to Ronins and Kunoichi, Ronins have a fierce rivalry with them due to their opposing natures. As such, Naruto used that well known bit to manipulate Suki to attacking Viri. Obviously,

The Limbec Pirates are a group of pirates. With that said, there's no true way to classify their personalities. Some are pirates for profit, for the thrill, or simply for the booty they can eat out. I figured that there would have to be some type of place for these pirates would go to for fuel without the risk of battling the league; hence, my creation of Paradise. Also, just for the record, I got the name from Wolfs Rain, which I don't own either.

Yes, I added Moantwo into the story. She's going to be important for the climax and resolution for the story. As for what she wishes to discuss with the mistress of the Dark Continent, that's for another chapter. Yes, she evolved a Penance into an Anima. All the Anima entry said was that she evolved thanks to further abuse; hence, Mowntwo use of psychic ability to fuck up Rushina's mind. As for her having Nightmare and Moantwo Pokeballs? One's her own product while the other's a Rocket product. Considering her history with the Rockets, I'd say she would of stolen multiple items from them and hid them, or in this case, took them with her.

Rushina is insane, all Animas are insane. Her insanity is mixed with obsession and love, which I picked up from an old commercial for the series Gunslinger Girl, which I also don't own. She loves Naruto; but, is willing to hurt him in order to keep him all to herself.

The final point I'd like to state is the legendary trio. Hentai is a vulpine, as such, she would also be included into the worship of the Goddess. It's also stated in the Pokedex, or at least the March 2010 Pokedex I own, that Hentai hates Limbecs with a passion. With that in mind, I could see Hentai, Rawcunt, and Sweetcunt joining once again in order to eliminate the Limbecs.

The only other tid bits I'd like to state is that Deidara is showing off more of his exploits, yes, the Limbecs have that much control around the underground in order to get that ship, and a certain Pokegirl that was gained will be of true importance for the next chapter.

Mind you, this is fanfiction, and anything that is written well enough is allowed to happen in fanfiction. At least, that's what I've gathered through the countless fanfics that I've read over the years.

Either way, drop a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Since school is over for me, chapters should not only be longer, but coming in sooner as well.

Ja'ne!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, or video game references that might be mentioned in here in any way, shape, and form. This is merely a story that I can use to write out the scenarios that go through my abnormally thick head. That, my fellow readers, is my disclaimer.

"Normal Talking."

'_Mental Thought/Mysterious Voice_'

'_Goddess Speaking._'

"**Anger/Demonic/Sound Effect**"

**"Radio"**

(NOTICE!) There's a lemon in this chapter. A small one; but, it still counts. (NOTICE!)

-Chapter 8-

When Naruto woke up, he started to remember about what happened before he fainted from the pain.

'_Deidara and the others!_' As Naruto tried to stand, he felt something pull him down. He looked at his ankle and noticed a chain was wrapped around it. '_Oh great, another kinky session._' He heard the doors open and, to his horror, revealed Hentai with a crazed smile on her face.

"I'm happy to see that you're awake goddess!" Hentai walked over to him and sat down beside him. As he looked away from her, he realized that they were in Aqua's quarters. "I thought that those pirate scum had their fun with you before converting you."

"Where are my friends!" he shouted, which made Hentai shake for a second. She placed her hand upon his left cheek and began to rub it.

"Don't worry about them. They're under the protection of my sisters. The celestial boy, on the other hand, was sent home. He pleaded that he was captured and was denied the right to leave." Naruto groaned at that bit of information. "Did I do something wrong goddess?" Once he was able to stop twitching, he sighed and gave her a glace.

"First off, I'm Naruto Kujaku, not the goddess. Second, Casey was allowed to leave once I was done with my travels with Aqua's protection agency."

"Aqua's protection agency? I find that hard to believe goddess." Naruto placed his hand onto his seal and sighed.

_'Who knows, she might just think I'm rubbing my shoulder.'_ "Lets say she was a Limbec Pirate, and she kidnapped me for some type of dealing. What would be the point of keeping me well fed, allowing me to walk onto the island known as Paradise, and promise my friend to leave with his life intact? Is there anything illegal against delivering a person towards their destination?" Hentai gave him a shrug as her hand lowered towards his crotch.

"Either way, I'm happy to see that you're safe goddess." Naruto felt himself shiver as her hand slipped under his pants and began to stroke him.

"Wait, doesn't the fact that I'm a guy bother you?" Hentai shook her head and pushed him onto the bed. He felt her tongue running up his neck towards his lips; but, she pulled away and stared at his eyes.

"No, in fact, I love the fact that you're a male. I get to feel my goddess in me in ways I would of never felt was possible." he felt her fingers rubbing his tip, though her remaining hand held his right hand.

_'Ugh, that is going to become more difficult to get over than being called boy or kid.'_ Hentai gave him a passionate, lustful kiss as she began to stroke him at a quicker pace. Time became a blur to him as he screwed the legendary vixen. As he tamed her, he realized several annoying things about her that almost made him pull out. The first thing was her tail, which placed black stains upon his waist, chest, and cock. His second source was her mask. Not only did she refuse to take it off; but, when he tried to kiss her cheek, it gave him a cut along his right cheek. To him, it was sharper than Rushina's claws, and that's saying something. The final thing didn't anger him; but, it's the one thing that any female hates to hear. She was just too predictable for his taste. Maybe it was due to the goddess within him, or the fact that he had to tame different types of vulpine while he worked at the ranch; but, she always did the same routine. Unlike his harem, she didn't try to injure his body at all. It was as if she was treating him like a celestial Pokegirl, or a rare artifact. By the time he was done with his rant, he noticed that Hentai had fallen asleep as he continued to thrust into her. After a few pokes to her chest, he unsealed Rushina's ball and released her. She looked at the chains that bound him and broke them with her own. When they left Aqua's quarters, Rushina punched him in the stomach.

"I can't believe you were forced to tame her! Ugh, I'm going to have a word with Aqua about this! No one forces my man to tame some chain-using copy-cat!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction to the situation.

"Before that, do you want to join me in the showers? I need to get this black stuff off of me." To his surprise, she declined the offer and punched the back of his head.

"Someone needs to make sure that no one gets into the shower area. You might attract more trouble your way Naruto, and I'm going to be the one to release my frustration upon them."

_'Except for that last part, she sounded like Celcia.'_ Once they made it to the closest shower facility, Rushina summoned four clawed chains and leaned against the wall. With a simple nod and a kiss to her cheek, he entered the showers and tossed the remains of his clothes into the garbage. Right as he started his shower-head, another turned on._ 'Huh, I guess some of these turn on others. That sounds like a money pincher's idea to save cash.'_ However, he heard footsteps and turned to see a wet, slightly surprised Sweetcunt.

"Well isn't this a shock? I figured you would be having the time of your life with my sister." Naruto shook his head and turned around. To him, scrubbing the stain was more important than holding a conversation.

That, and he didn't need for her to jump on him either.

"I'm not exactly like every other tamer ya know."

"I'm curious," she began as he finally managed to get the stain off of his thighs. "As to how you're her 'goddess' when you're clearly a male." Not wanting to explain it to her, he shrugged and came up with a quick lie.

"Maybe it's just my blood-curse. I've been a magnet for vulpine of all the elements ya know."

"Yes, Aqua told Rawcunt and I about the Foxxsea that followed you until Moantwo took care of them. I must ask, how did you get on her good side?" Naruto snickered at her question and shook his head.

"I think you're talking about the wrong Pokegirl. I did not befriend her. Hell, she's still cruel to me." Sweetcunt gave him a harsh look.

"Human, you're the only male that she has ever treated this kindly. She usually mind-wipes the others, or kills them. At least, she did that when the pact was made."

"First off, she and I have never tamed before!-"

"That you know of." she stated with a teasing smile.

"Second, what pact?"

"The 'pact' that Sweetcunt here just loosely spoke of is the first, and only cease-fire document that exists to us legendary Pokegirls." Naruto turned and saw a glaring Moantwo, though he felt relieved when he noticed that the glare wasn't for him. "You see, most of the legendaries were tired of fighting with one another, fearing for their lives against Cocooner's experiments, or just disliked fighting in general. So, the second set of legendaries made a pact that most legendaries agreed to follow."

"Wait, most legendaries?" Moantwo gave a slight nod.

"Some legendaries didn't agree to the pact while others didn't even know of it. Cocooner, for example, has agreed to stop hunting us for our DNA. However, she also stated that if we were to ever drop blood or skin, that it will be gone before we blink. There are the TWAU, who are against the pact due to the fact of Blastit and Sexmet agreeing to it. There are-" Sweetcunt was forced onto a wall as the bar of soap he was using was forced into her mouth.

"For being the silent dog of the canine trio, you're quite chatty today Sweetcunt. Is it your time of the month?" Sweetcunt gave Moantwo a harsh glare that made her chuckle. She turned to Naruto and smiled at him. "Go meet Deidara on the deck. We're at port." Moantwo teleported before he could ask her anything. With a groan, he turned off his shower and dried himself off with a towel before summoning his Pokepack and got dressed. Once he was done, he walked out of the showers and saw Rushina, who stood there as if nothing had happened.

"You're done already?" Rushina shrugged before wrapping him in a bundle of chains and placed him over her shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not a dam piece of luggage Rushina!"

"You're right, You're a noise maker. Make some noise Naruto!" she shouted as she ran down the hallway. The chains around him moved faster than her, which shook him like a can of Poke-Cola.

"DAM YOU RUSHINAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as they made a sharp turn, which almost made him hit his head on a wall. Ten minutes later, he was forced to stare at a bright light. "AAHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN WORSE THAN DEIDARA'S BOMBS!" He felt Rushina stop, only to feel a fist colliding to the top of his head.

"Don't you dare insult my art, un." After blinking a few times, Naruto was able to see a smirking Deidara. "Welcome back to the world of the living brat. I was wondering if you would ever wake up." Once Rushina dispersed her chains, and he stood up from falling on his face, Naruto gave Deidara a confused look.

"What were you so worried for? It's only been two days right? It feels like two days at least." Deidara chuckled at him, which irritated him. "What's so dam funny Deidara?"

"You mean no one told you? You've been asleep for two weeks. Today is the seventeenth of July, un."

_'What! It's been two weeks!'_

_'I can believe that, considering that Hentai continued to weaken you as you slept.'_ the goddess stated with anger in her voice.

_'What do you mean exactly?'_

_'In other words, she raped you, which made it harder for me to heal your body. Do you have any idea as to how much energy it takes to recreate bone? When you fell from Deidara's bird, your arms were broken, your knees were almost crushed to bits, and don't get me started on the burns that explosion gave you!'_ he continued her rant of details as he turned to Suki, who was currently bowing to a strange Pokegirl. Well, she hinted at being a Pokegirl in his opinion.

The girl in question had long, shimmering hair with pale skin, a low cut black shirt, and a matching skirt. Along her arms were multiple black ink tattoos that seemed to demonstrate a battle of some type. When the mysterious girl turned to him, and showed him her exotic red eyes. Suki turned and ran towards Rushina with a smile on her face.

"Rushina! I was wondering when he would release you!"

"Yes, it's so good to see you once again Rushina..." Suki stopped im mid-step. Once the unknown Pokegirl walked past her, Suki walked towards them. About a foot away from them, the mysterious Pokegirl smiled and raised her right arm. "Now, come with me so we can purify you." A strange, digusting feeling dashed past Naruto as he saw Rushina shaking with blood pouring from multiple places.

_'What the hell is she doing to her!'_ "Return Rushina!" he yelled as he watched Rushina being forced into her ball. Instantly, the weird feeling was gone; but, the mysterious Pokegirl was slightly wide eyed before looking straight at him. Another weird, foreign feeling struck him as his head began to hurt.

_'God-dam psychics! They should learn to leave us alone!'_ the goddess shouted, which made him silently thank her for protecting his mind. After a minute of this, the Pokegirl lowered her hand, making the pain in his head cease, as she shook her head.

"The council won't like a bit of this. You must be Naruto, one of our guests." Naruto gave her an angered glare as she smiled at him. "Welcome to the Dark Continent, home of Sanctuary." Even though he didn't show it, he was surprised at what he was just told.

_'This can't be the place. It's way too bright.'_ And bright it was in his opinion. The sun was beaming onto the docks where they were. From what he saw, the trees were tall and healthy as people were walking around with similar looking Pokegirls near them. He shook his head and returned his sights to the Pokegirl, who was now staring at an angered Moantwo.

"What were you trying to force him to do?" Naruto sighed as he walked up to Moantwo and smiled at her. "Did she try to invade your mind?"

"It was more as if she was forcing me to give Rushina to her." Naruto placed the ball on his Pokebelt; but, he didn't ignore the look that the Pokegirl gave him.

"Not even three hours in and you're walking onto my bad side Goth. I hope the others of Sanctuary aren't as arrogant as you are. Come Naruto, you and I have a Mistress to meet." Naruto felt Moantwo pick him up with her telekinetic ability and forced him to crash land in front of a wooden shack. He stood up and noticed that Deidara was still on the ship.

"Hey! Aren't you coming with us?" However, Deidara walked away from the railing, and he realized that he was being dragged by Moantwo.

"We need to have someone loyal to guard the ship, and Deidara's bombs will be useful for its protection." Moantwo said and gave him a glare as he was about to speak. "Just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean I can't read his." He nodded in silence and started to walk, which made her stop dragging him.

_'This is strange.'_ he thought as he looked at the various wooden shacks and people around him. _'For a piece of humanity that has been left alone, there is a low amount of Pokegirl activity around here.'_

_'You might not be able to sense them; but, I can tell that they're hiding many things from you. These Goths are trying to stay away from you two, and they're trying to project a psychic probe on you. They're almost as bad as celestial Pokegirls.'_ Naruto was surprised at what the goddess said, and finally decided to ask her something.

_'So can you teach me how to sense them? Hell, it would be helpful against finding regular ferals.'_

_'Of course you would ask as you're heading towards what could be a trap. Either way, you should ask Deidara for his advice. His method of sense is safer for you.'_ Making a note of what she said, Naruto smiled and politely asked Moantwo to stop for a second. He released Rushina, who instantly held onto him for dear life.

"Don't make them take me away Naruto-kun! Please!" Rushina yelled as tears poured down her face.

"It's okay Rushina, they won't take you away. I will make sure that you're with me when we leave this place." Naruto ran his hands through her hair, looking at Moantwo's saddened face as Rushina's tears began to dry. "What were they trying to accomplish Moantwo?" The legendary psychic released a sigh as she made the two hover and began to walk.

"From what I could tell, that Goth was trying to force Rushina to leave with them and force her to evolve."

"Evolve? But the Pokedex states that an Anima can't evolve any further." Moantwo, instead of saying anything, pointed her tail to the right, which made him tilt his head towards a room that had one Goth performing certain movements that multiple females of different sizes and shades mirrored. However, Naruto noticed that their eyes seemed dull, and that they moved as if there was no true meaning for the step.

"What you're looking at are Dolls, the ultimate form of punishment for those that disobey Sanctuary's guidelines. I only know this thanks to some scanning I did when we landed." A few minutes, and a moment to let the duo on the ground later, the three stood in front of a concrete, sophisticated building that had two Goths looking at them.

_'This is the only stone building in this entire village.'_ Naruto thought as the two Goths nodded and opened the doors. They nodded and walked into the building, though he noticed that one of the guards were behind him. The walls around them held several paintings of different individual, as well as reptilian creatures. For him, he could feel multiple people watching them as they walked. Rushina held onto his right hand with an iron grip, which he returned. Suddenly, the doors that he saw opened, revealing a circular room that seemed to be in use by multiple Goths.

"Mistress, Moantwo and the male you've requested are here." the Goth behind him stated in a dull tone. He felt a small, psychic pulse flow through his body, which made the goddess groan.

"So it is them. Let them in." the Goth behind him gave him a nod before leaving. He walked into the room with Rushina and noticed that there were no seats available for them. "I welcome you to the land of Sanctuary, Naruto Kujaku and Moantwo." The Goth that welcomed them stood in front of an alter. She, unlike the others, wore a white robe and had long, dark red hair. "I am Mistress, the ruler of Sanctuary." A blue haired Goth stood up. She took hold of a pitch black trident and pointed it towards him.

"I am Seaya, the head of trade, and sea travel. Make sure that you know your place, male." Seaya stated with a swing of her trident. Without warning, the doors behind them closed. However, a soft giggle attracted his attention.

"You can stop showing off anytime now Seaya. We're here for a talk, not for battle." Naruto looked over to a spiky, green haired Goth that wore a black tank-top. "I'm Nicole, the head of food production, and it's an honor to meet you." Naruto smiled and gave her a wave. She returned the smile and blushed at him. A cold laugh caught his attention, which made him turn to another Goth. She had short black hair; but, had multiple visible tattoos of various sizes covering her body. Around her throat was a blue collar that had a scratched name plate on it.

"Try to not be a hypocrite of your own words Nicole. We have a job to do here. I'm Jay, the head of training new arrivals." Naruto returned his sights to Mistress, who made a gesture with her hand. The other two Goths sat down, leaving the Mistress to gaze upon them.

"Due to certain matters, I must make this meeting quick. Now then, I've called you, Naruto Kujaku, here in order to propose a possible trade." Naruto nodded, though he wanted to state how he wasn't called; but, would of been kidnapped if he and Deidara didn't try to save Casey.

"Oh, and what do you want to trade? I have nothing of worth, unless you wish to reclaim some property." Rushina looked at him with widened eyes; but, his grip on her hand didn't waver. He moved his left hand to the seal and pushed out the two boxes. With a single flip, he opened the boxes to show the Ebony and Oil stone he obtained from the con man. Seaya jumped onto the main floor and tried to stab him; however, Rushina caught the trident with one of her chains and wrapped another around Seaya's legs.

"You will not harm my Naruto, got it?" Rushina spat out, matching Seaya's angered glare with a furious one. The doors opened, which made him turn to see the Goth from earlier. He gave her a glare as she released another wave of psychic energy.

"Mistress! He won't give me back Rushina!" the psychic wave changed into a tsunami, making his mind hurt as the goddess began to scream for her death.

"Stop tryin to bend me to your ways! My mind is not effected by psychic attacks!" he yelled, which made Rushina turn towards the Goth and launch Seaya at her. Without warning, a single wave of psychic energy extended to everyone. He noticed that the two Goths on the ground were shaking as Rushina held onto him again. As soon as he sensed it, the wave was gone.

"Now then, care to explain as to how you obtained those two stones Naruto? And Laura, you may sit with us and only speak when spoken to." Once Laura and Seaya found their spot, Naruto spoke.

"When captain Aqua went to Paradise to stock up on supplies, I was allowed to search the multiple shops that were open and I came across a stand that was selling evolution stones. I bought them from the seller and left." Mistress shook her head and gave him a smile.

"And what did this seller look like?"

"His name's Eddy, and from the sound of it, he knew you quite well." Mistress nodded at him and glanced at the stones.

"I'll deal with him personally. Thank you for returning the stones to us." Naruto shook his head and smiled at her.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Seaya and Laura said at the same time.

"I bought them legally. As such, I'm willing to make a trade, such as one of these stones for Rushina. What do ya say? An extremely rare stone for an extremely rare Pokegirl." Naruto smiled at the sight of Seaya and Laura's glares; but, was pleased to see Mistress nodding.

"Yes, I do agree with you. That is a fair trade. I believe we'll take the Oil Stone, since Eddy enjoys that stone oh so much." Jay, being the closest to him, stood up and walked up to him. As she took hold of the box, she bent down to his ear and chuckled.

"I'd love to break that will of yours in two Naruto."

"I'd like to see you try." Jay returned to her seat with a nod to Mistress.

"Now then, I'm sure Rushina will be happy to hear the news. Back onto the trade-"

"Mistress, that Pokegirl beside Naruto IS Rushina..." Naruto turned to Rushina and gave her a small nod. Rushina giggled and performed a bow.

"I'm quite sorry for the long delay Mistress; but, we've had some serious set-backs with the retrieval of Kujaku Naruto." Mistress, to Naruto's surprise, waved her hand and smiled.

"Tis not a problem for you to worry about Rushina. I merely hope that you find happiness with him." Mistress gave Laura a glare before looking at Naruto. "Now then, I want you to give us any type of feral vulpine that you come across." Naruto, not expecting that request, thought she was joking and released a light chuckle.

"You're kidding right? You want me to hunt for feral vulpine, catch them, and give them to you?" Mistress shook her head, which made him laugh for a bit. "So, what do I get out of this? I mean, I'm using my supplies, and risking my harem's life in order to collect them. So, like I said, what do I get out of this deal?" Seaya stood up and gave him a glare as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

"In exchange for the vulpine, you will get the SLC that's normally offered for said type, an additional bonus amount of SLC, and items." Naruto shook his head and was about to speak; but, Moantwo beat him to it.

"Is that honestly the best you could offer to him. I've heard Titmice offering better deals than that." Seaya gave the legendary a glare as Mistress sighed.

"If he was a wanted criminal, or apart of a team group, then we could offer him something of much higher value. However, due to his status as a regular tamer, we must be careful and not give away any hints of our influence upon the open world. You understand the predicament that we're in, correct?"

"Even if that's the case, can't you give him Pokegirls? I mean, I've sensed you hiding them, and the Dolls that we've seen are no exception." Mistress released another sigh and turned to Seaya.

"I told you that the deal wouldn't be good enough," she turned to Jay with a heavy glare, "and I told you to stop having your classes during the meetings!" A few moments of silence later, Mistress widened her eyes and pointed at Laura. "You, go and fetch the newest updates on the trainees." Once Laura ran out of the room, Mistress smiled. "How about for every two or three vulpine you give us, you get to pick a Pokegirl from our stock? Most of the time, they're orphaned by tamers, death of their mother, or death of their tamer. That way, you can get some Pokegirls that are of equal worth, as well as get the SLC necessary."

"Wait a minute," Naruto stated, "Mistress, how would you be sending me the SLC, as well as the requested Pokegirls if you don't wish to be tracked by anyone?" Mistress, as well as the other Goths, chuckled at his question.

"We've been making deals like this longer than you would expect, male." Jay stated as Nicole smiled at him.

"I would like to request for you to gather berries and other herbal items and send them to us as well Naruto. It would help us with producing a healthier meal towards the people living here." Naruto gave her a smile.

"I could do that much; but, I think I should let my Cardian out later on and let her transplant some of the berries and such she has and place them in a proper space. Does that sound fair to you?" Nicole nodded with wide eyes and her smile increased to a grin.

"Oh! I've heard many things about the Cardian breed. Mistress, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Mistress, to his surprise, shook her head.

"I only need to talk to Moantwo. Nicole, please show Naruto and his Cardian the garden area. Jay, I wish for you to check up on Laura, and Seaya, return to your duities." the doors opened again, which made Naruto turn to see a Goth that was panting for breath.

"Mistress, we have a problem-"

"WHERE IS MY GODDESS!"

"God-dammit Hentai..."

(July 17th, 3:47P.M.,300A.S.)

Hentai, to the shock of Naruto and Moantwo, was restrained by Rawcunt and Sweetcunt. Hentai managed to injure several of the Goths that were stationed on the Hydra, as well as burn one of their wooden ships, which luckily had no one in it at the time. After Naruto went into the Hydra and pulled his Pokebelt out from his seal, he recalled Rushina and released Sabriel, who was delighted to see him once again. Once he placed most of his harem on his Pokebelt, the two went back to the docks where Nicole was waiting for them.

"Oh wow! You really do have a Cardian! Have those plants always been like that Naruto?" Nicole bent down and began to inspect the various berrys that were growing from her body.

"For the most part. We only trim the inner thighs, breasts, and the bushes. Now, where is the garden area? I'm sure Sabriel needs to gather some energy from the forest." Nicole nodded and led them to a tall, wooden building that had four guard towers around it. Once they got in, Naruto was able to see multiple Dolls watering various grassy plants. There were several tall trees in the building that required a flying type Pokegirl to pluck the fruits that grew, as well as Dolls that were pushing carts filled with the fruits into a room to their right. Nicole noticed his wandering eyes and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the garden of eve, as I like to call this sanctuary of mine! Now as you can see, we're quite good with regular fruits for the majority of the humans and my fellow S-Goths on this continent; however, our regular Pokegirls have been dying due to a lack of proper nutrients that I believe that mainland berries hold. Now, if you'll follow me please." Nicole led them past several trees, and up a staircase to see another level of the building, though a large section of it was cut out due to the taller trees. Another thing that he noticed was the empty tables that had moist soil in them.

"What's with the empty pots?" Nicole blushed at him.

"I had some of the girls set up a quick set up of the pots and soil that we usually use for the human-based fruits and vegetables." Naruto turned to Sabriel, who was looking at the sunroof, and poked her chest.

"Do you think that the berries you have will grow here?" Sabriel laughed and plucked seven of the spiky fruits that grew from her bushes. Naruto watched as she tossed each berry into the air, and followed their fall into the pots. For a quick second, Sabriel shivered and rubbed her arms before taking a breath.

"The berries are accepting the soil and stated that they'll need to be watered every two days. Once the bush forms, you need to water them with a light dose of water instead of a large burst." Naruto gave her a kiss and hugged her, which she happily returned. "I can't believe I actually let my young go like that..." Nicole, without warning, jumped onto the two and began to rub Sabriel's body with her own. Sabriel and Naruto pushed her off and stood away from each other. Nicole frowned at them and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry Sabriel. I just wanted to thank you two for what you've just done for us." Sabriel nodded; but, still held her glare.

"I only let Naruto touch me. He's my one and only master." Sabriel kissed his cheek before giving his ass a slap. "Now, before I decide to drain those trees down there of their life force, let's go and find me a tree Naruto." Sabriel took hold of his hands and dragged him out of the building; but, he was able to see the glare on Nicole's face.

After Sabriel drained three trees of their energy, the duo returned to the ship, only to find the enterance of the Hydra being blocked by Rawcunt, Deidara, and Sweetcunt. Noticing a Goth, Naruto politely asked her what was the problem with them.

"Deidara wants to find out when they're leaving; but, they aren't letting him leave the boat. They've been arguing like this for about ten minutes." Naruto thanked the Goth and recalled Sabriel before walking up to the trio.

"Hey, can I get through? I really need to talk to Deidara here about a personal matter." Rawcunt began to giggle as Sweetcunt stepped to the side.

"So he's comin out of the closet huh? It's about time!" Rawcunt's giggles shifted into laughter, though Naruto walked past Deidara and went into his room. Naruto, unsure of what to do next, pulled out the Pokegirls that he bought during his stay with Aqua.

_'I know that the Abslut, Moonflower, Drow Zee, Trixie, and Asprey are going to Aaron for study. Maybe I should see about him giving me some SLC for them? Anyway, the Mantis with her Pokekits and the Nurse Joy Milf are going to my parents in order to bring them some business, and some additional help with the Pokekits. With them out of the way, I'm still stuck with two Penaces, a Netadma, a Witch, and a Tick-Tock that might not really be a Tick-Tock. I already have an Anima, so making another isn't exactly the best of options. I could try evolving them into a Mistress, or simply sell them to someone who's willing to buy them. There's always the option of my parents...'_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Deidara appearing in front of him.

"What's so important brat?" Naruto lifted the rune covered Pokeball and showed it to him.

"If she's really a Tick-Tock, I want you to create a clay clone if she tries to make a break for it." Deidara gave him a confused glance before he sighed. "A time-manipulating Pokegirl Deidara."

"Oh! I can see the danger in letting one go so freely, un. Are they rare to find?"

"They're very rare Deidara. Once in a life time does someone usually see one in person. So make a clay clone or something, okay?" Naruto watched as Deidara raised his left hand and released a large, moist batch of clay onto the ground. "What the hell... Dei-"

"Just release the Tick-Tock and everything will go as planned brat." Naruto glared at the artist before he released the Pokegirl. The Pokegirl stood at 5'6 with pure silver hair. Even though her skin was pale, it seemed to fit with her silver suit and matching top-hat. On her back was a sword and, much to his annoyance, he heard the ticking of multiple clocks. In mere seconds, the puddle of clay latched onto her legs and dried out.

"Un, is that really a Tick-Tock?" Naruto watched as the Pokegirl looked at them with wide eyes.

"What is on my pants? Do you know how much this suit costs?" Deidara smirked at the Pokegirl and waved his hand at her.

"Don't worry brat. It's simply wet clay that-"

"Wet clay? Then I'll dry it out! Haste!"

"Yep, that's a Tick-Tock alright... Woah!" Naruto was surprised at the clay, which grew larger and covered more of the Pokegirl's body.

"What the hell! It was suppose to make the clay dry out, not grow!" Deidara began to chuckle, cauing Naruto to look at him.

"Baka! You're dealing with a professional artist such as I! Besides, you're trapped in an incomplete jutsu of mine; however, the stage it's at is more than enough to kill you if I desired, un." Deidara smirked, which scared him as he glanced at the Tick-Tock. Said Pokegirl glared at them before smirking.

"Then I'll have to, ugh!" the Tick-Tock began to shake as she entered into a coughing fit. "W-why am I s-so weak huma-an?"

"Nendo Houshi no Jutsu, as I was saying, is an incomplete jutsu that is more than enough to handle someone like you. I don't know what time jutsu you used; however, it must of accelerated the clay to not only grow, but, also made it drain more of your chakra. Do you want to know the best part of this?" Deidara ran his hand across the clay and brushed off a bit, revealing a thin layer of blue energy. "It's using your energy to power the clay's explosive capabilities! I can tell you have a lot of power, so your death, when I'm given permission, will be fufilling the true beauty of art!" Deidara's laughter actually made Naruto worry about the bomber.

_'Was this how he acted in his home world? If so, then I feel bad for anyone that angered him...'_

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! My name is Aeon, the daughter of St. Germain, and I'm a very powerful Tick-Tock." Naruto gave her a harsh glare as he raised her Pokeball to her line of sight.

"What's the deal with this rune Pokeball?" Aeon gave him a glare of her own.

"That's a Ultra Ball, you novice. As for your question, it was made by my first and only master in order to control my time magic when I was released. However, you must of got to it somehow and stole me away Rocket scum." Naruto turned to Deidara, who blinked and shrugged his shoulders, before focusing on Aeon.

"We're not apart of Team Rocket. I bought you fair and square," 'In a place where pirates and such gathered to sell their stolen goods,' he thought. "And I simply wanted to make a deal with you." Aeon shook her head and entered into another coughing fit.

"What is it that you want, tamer?"

"I want you to take me back in time."

"...Huh? I'm sorry; but, I'm just a regular Tick-Tock like-" Naruto felt his anger rise and grabbed her head. The moment he did this, he forced her to look straight into his eyes.

"I know who you are, time traveler. My family was told to keep a look out for you ever since we obtained a Tick-Tock a few years ago. Now, either you WILL do this, or you'll become the newest masterpiece of Deidara's exploding clay..." he let go of her head and walked to the bed and picked up the Pokeballs before heading to the door. "How long will that clay take to drain her before exploding?"

"With her reserves, plus that Haste spell she used, about seven minutes." Naruto glanced at Aeon before opening the door.

"Use your time wisely. These might just be your last moments." Naruto left the room, sighing as he accidentally bumped into Moantwo. "Sorry, I just-"

"I know. Deidara's mind showed me everything. She'll be your putty to manipulate in a few minutes human." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"More like Deidara's clay to toss around. Anyway, where are we going to this time?"

"Aqua needs to go and get some repairs for the Hydra somewhere near the Jade Islands. You want to head out to a close by town and walk around?" Naruto shook his head.

"Somethin like that; but the original idea was to-"

"Oi brat! She's willing to negotiate!" Naruto opened his Pokedex and whistled.

"Dam, five minutes to spare. Now, about that plan..."

(July 28th, 10:04A.M.,300A.S.)

"So this was the closest island you could send us Moantwo?" Naruto asked as pressed the button on his headset.

**"No, the closest was the Sahara Island; but, I'm not sure you exactly want to die in the blistering heat now do you?"** the legendary stated through the headset.

"Well, at least the ship's getting repaired ya know. So, what were you doing here anyway?" he asked, as he remembered that in order for a Pokegirl to teleport, she had to either have a vivid imagination, or been to the area once before. The line was cut short, making him groan as he walked into the Pokecenter. As usual, a smiling Nurse Joy was at the counter waiting to help out the next person in need.

"Welcome to the Mawu Pokecenter! What can I do you for?" Naruto smiled and handed her his main harem, excluding Rushina.

"I need a healing cycle done on them, and I also need a room for the night. Taming on a boat is tricky enough; but, add in some harsh waves and it becomes a mess." the two of them laughed before she handed him a room card.

"Third door on the right. I'll page you when they're healed Mr. Kujaku." Once Naruto entered his assigned room, he locked the door and went straight for the transport computer and tried to connect to the ranch.

"What the, 5,000 SLC charge for long distance? Ugh, fine." he widened his eyes as he saw the glaring face of his mother. "Hi mom, how are yo-"

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKIN TROUBLE DID YOU GET INTO THIS TIME NARUTO KUJAKU!" his mother yelled as she waved a fist at the camera. Naruto swallowed his fears and took a breath.

"You see mom, I kinda got-"

"Kidnapped by Limbecs. So what kind of hell are you selling me this time?" he couldn't help but sweat-drop at what she said.

_'Dam, am I that obvious?'_ "Not much mom. You'll just be the talk of the league with what I'm about to send." His mom shook her head at the screen.

"I'll take them when I get Gwendilon and Celcia."

"Wait, why are you taking my alpha?"

"Celcia is needed due to a new flock of Harpys that are coming of age. Gwendilon, on the other hand, is needed in order for us to be ready for the new Buzzqueen that's being introduced into our ranch. This will be a first for us Naruto and I'm not going to have this once in a lifetime opportunity ruined due to a lack of bug types." he couldn't help but groan at her request, or the puppy eyes that she was showing him.

"Well they're getting healed at the moment. So, how about I call you later when they're back with me okay?" Naruto smiled when his mom giggled and nodded.

"Stay out of trouble Naruto!" she disconnect the line, making him sigh before he connected with Aaron. The scientist smiled and began to dance a little.

"Naruto my boy! You're alive, and in the Jade Islands? No mind to that. What do you need my boy?" he smiled and pulled out a handfull of the Pokeballs that he bought for the researcher.

"Two things. One, these are for you; and, I'll be arriving to your lab sometime in the near future for you to study a new addition to my harem." he began to send the girls over to Aaron, who held each one as if it was his child. _'Wow, I think he has some issues.'_

_'And you don't?'_ the goddess stated with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh my! An Abslut, Moonflower, Drow Zee, Trixie, and an Asprey? My my, you get around! Thanks Naruto, you're the best field assistant I could ever ask for." to Naruto's surprise, an incoming item was being sent to him. After he accepted, he was surprised to see a web pattern Ultra Ball. "Remember when you were little and you played with that one girl from the restaurant you ate at? Well, when she entered threshold, I pulled some strings and saved her for you. I was going to give her to you about a month ago; but, yea..." Naruto couldn't help but smile as he held the Ultra Ball to his chest.

"Thanks Aaron. You're the best." Aaron laughed and left, causing him to sigh as he looked at the Ultra Ball once again before he dumped the rest of the caught ferals onto his bed. A few moments later he heard a knock and opened the door to see the examiner from Polass Town yet again. "Okay, are you stalking me or something along those lines?" The man chuckled before entering the room and closing the door.

"Well, I was on vacation here when I got a sudden order to scan all of the Pokeballs that you have in your possession. It was thought that you were kidnapped by Limbec Pirates." Naruto forced out a laugh as he pulled out Rushina's ball.

"Well I need to talk to you about her then. She's bonded to me and likes me. Will what she is be a problem?" the examiner pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the ball. He lowered his eyes as he looked at him.

"...And you say she likes you?" Naruto could only nod at the question. The man laughed as he handed him a business card. "Tomorrow I'll see you at the Solar Gym. I hope you weren't lying about this Anima Naruto. Til then." the man left the room, though Naruto rushed out to the hall and found the Nurse Joy holding a tray of Pokeballs.

"Is something the matter Mr. Kujaku?" the Joy asked him.

"Excuse me, did you see anyone entering the hallway?" the Joy shook her head. "Odd, I assume these are for me?" the Joy smiled and handed him the tray before walking away. _'How did he just disappear like that?'_ He locked the door and recalled the ranch and saw his mother's smiling face once again.

"So what's on my plate today Naruto?" Naruto remained silent as he sent Celcia and Gwendilon over first. "Oh, I got my appetizer. Now where's my main entree?" After a nod, he began to send the Pokegirls he intended to give to her, as well as one of the Penaces and the Hyperdoll.

"Well?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Naruto watched as his mom pulled out a purple Pokedex and scanned each of the Pokeballs. "Thank you for the Nurse Joy Milf and the Penace; but, a fuckin Manti Pokewoman with Pokekits and the Hyperdoll? What the hell did you do to get them!"

"I bought the Manti." She blinked at him.

"What?"

"I bought her like I would a Pokeball. The Hyperdoll was a gift from an old man I met about a month ago. Oh yea, you better explain to Celcia and Gwendilon the situation. Love you mom and tell Margaret I said hi!" he cut the line and dialed the Hidden Bra's Pokecenter. To his shock, he saw Pierre waving at him.

"Hello my fellow fisherman! How have you been?" Naruto waved back and laughed.

"I'm doing fine Pierre. I'm just hoping to sell some girls to the Hidden Bra. How's the town anyway?" Pierre's smile, if possible, seemed to shine brighter than any celestial's aura.

"The town's getting better with each day! The Pokegirls you caught have helped the town out more than my own catches! Thanks to that Mikila, the supplies we get are faster than before, and they aren't stolen by ferals or passing tamers. The various plant types have added herbs and attracted some insect Pokegirls for us to catch! The best part is that more people are starting to move here, and some even want a near the lake! I was so excited when I heard that and decided to help those builders out-"

"When he popped both of his shoulders out of place." the Nurse Joy chuckled and pushed Pierre out of the screen, making him roll with the chair he sat on. "I assume you have some more girls Naruto?"

"Yep, and it's not the most happy bunch either." Naruto sent the three Pokegirls and sighed as the Joy looked at the list with teary eyes. "I want no SLC for this one. Just make sure they are happy okay?" Naruto cut the line, smiling slightly as he spun the Ultra Ball on his fingers.

_'Your acting skills are getting better. Deidara would be proud.'_ Naruto ignored her comment and released Banika Conchita.

Ever since he was six, he had a few friends such as Celcia and Rebecca. However, his best friend was Banika Conchita, a young girl who had a very dangerous appetite for very unusual combination of food. The day that the duo met, they were in a ramen eating contest that ended with them unable to finish their fourteenth bowl. After that, they were rivals at everything imaginable. It was only a few years back that he spent their last moments in an argument that she caused, and ended by kicking him to his manhood and spat on his face before running away.

_'I wonder why Aaron had the ball plated with a web design? I'm not exactly a gothic fan.'_ Once the red beam materialized Banika, he understood why the ball was themed.

Banika stood at 7'6 with Caucasian skin, two firm sets of C-cup breasts, long silver hair that went down to her shoulders, and ruby like eyes that showed his reflection. From the torso up, she had no blemish on her skin. From the wait down, however, she was a different Pokegirl altogether. She had a spider like body with six legs that were covered in black fur, and a bright red hourglass symbol on her back, though he noticed this thanks to the body mirror in the room. The only thing that made him widen his eyes was the necklace that she wore. Banika blinked before widening her pupil-less eyes at him.

"Naruto?" she whispered. Tears formed from her eye as she jumped onto him. Her six legs forcing his face to her stomach as she started to hit his head repeatedly with her six arms. "Where the hell did you go! I missed you sooo much and wanted to tell you sooo much!" She lowered herself to his waist and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that only made him suffer. It was only when he felt his cheeks burning did she pull away. She asked him "Oh my! Are you okay?" as he took deep breaths.

"I almost got strangled by your tongue. Of course I'm not okay!" she jumped off of him and looked at a random corner of the room. "So why the hell do you still have it anyway?" He pointed to the necklace, which she noticed and placed a hand on it.

"This is the necklace you bought for me after our first contest. It's always been my treasure."

"It's just an Everstone that has the symbol of a bird on it, which is ironic if you think about it." she giggled at his comment.

"'You'll become a proud Pidgy like the rest of your sisters!' was what my mother said until I turned into an Arachnae. My dad had a very high percentage of the insect gene in him, as opposed to my mother's bird genes. Next thing I knew, I was placed in storage and here I am, in front of you. My dream come true!" she tried to grab him; but, he jumped onto the bed. To his dismay, she merely licked her lips and gave him a deranged smile. "Naruto...I wonder how you taste like?" She tore a chunk of his jeans off, revealing his soft cock that made her smile increase in size. She jumped on top of him and used her six arms to pin him down as she rubbed her womanhood on his manhood. He couldn't help but groan as she dug her sharp fingernails into his arms, though she received the wrong hint and rubbed herself in a rough manner on him.

"Get the hell off of me Banika!" Naruto yelled in a anger filled tone as he tried to move out of her hold. She merely chuckled and leaned towards his face.

"Your body says otherwise Naruto. Don't worry, I'll only rip off a little flesh and bone." She opened her mouth, making it split from the chin, before she bit into his neck. The wide range of sudden pain made him groan as his manhood grew to full length, which surprised Banika. She raised herself slightly before forcing his manhood as deep as she could into herself. Her moan, in his opinion, sounded like a screaming animal as she rode him. To his surprise, she let go of his arms, allowing him to reach for her four breasts and squeeze them. He began to thrust up, making her pull away from his bleeding throat and moan. He couldn't help but bite her neck, roughly pinching her nipples as he tried to ignore the wound on his neck. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was licking the blood from her lips when he felt her arms on his back and began to press her nails into it.

_'She's rather curious about your blood isn't she?'_ the goddess asked as he saw Banika licking the blood from one of her hands.

_'Are you healing me at all?'_

_'Nope. You can use most of the day to sleep and get healed of your injuries.'_

"Oh Naruto, I'm gonna cum! Let me taste your juices!" Banika yelled before biting the other side of his neck. He let out a loud moan as he found himself releasing his seed at the same moment she did. After a few minutes of thrusting, she pulled away from him and licked down to his manhood and smirked at him. "I wonder how you taste Naruto..." The moment she slid part of his manhood into her mouth, he felt something prick at it and felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

When Naruto woke up, he noticed that Banika was asleep on a web that she made, and that his cock was hurting like hell.

_'I'm not surprised, considering the strain your injuries caused, plus the poison she injected into you the three times she bit you.'_ the goddess stated with a cocky tone. With a groan, Naruto pulled the Pokedex out of his ruined pants and scanned Banika. Much to his irritation, the information was brought up a second later.

ARACHNAE, the Sassy Spider Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human/Near Human (Tauric Metamorph/Animorph - Black Widow Spider)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: Bug-type Pokegirls, insects, blood, raw meat, but will accept Pokechow

Role: Pest control

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Web, Tripline, Tackle, Stringshot, Bite, Poison, Quick Attack, Growl, Spice, Poison Mask, Stomp

Enhancements:Normal Form: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Jumping (x5), Camouflage, Adhere to any Surface, Web-spinning capability, Poison sacs in mouth

Battle Form: Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Jumping (x9), Camouflage, Adhere to any Surface, Web-spinning capability, Poison sacs in mouth

_'Arachnae are very passionate and lustful Pokegirls. When it comes to taming they like to be dominant and on top during taming.'_ She didn't prove the dex wrong there._ 'Most Arachnae prefer to tame in their bipedal form, rather than their tauric battle form? Maybe today was an exception to that piece of info. The poison sacs of an Arachnae are mounted just under their teeth, so unless a Tamer has a Poison-type affinity or Blood Gift, letting her give oral sex is not recommended...'_ Naruto sighed as he got dressed and recalled Banika. _'I'm definently not using her in battles yet, nor am I taming for a while.'_ Once he reorganized his harem, he walked out of the room and left the Pokecenter.

"Oi, brat!" he turned to see Deidara and Anbu walking towards him.

"Kujaku-san, a man in a suit told us to contact you about a gym battle." Anbu said in a cold tone. Deidara nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep, he said that you must have the match today and to go to the Solar Gym as soon as you can. What the hell is a gym brat?" Naruto resisted to slap his forehead at Deidara's lack of information.

_'Does he not know how to read english? If so, it could explain why I never see him reading the Taming for Dummies book.'_ he thought as he thanked them and looked at his Pokedex for directions. _'Well what do ya know. It's only a few blocks away from the center.'_ A few minutes later, he, Deidara, and Anbu were in front of a gray building that seemed to have a glass roof. When they entered, they were welcomed by the sight of his examiner and an Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry for the short notice; but, I'm going to leave tomorrow for an important meeting. So follow us please." the examiner stated as the Jenny led them down a hall. As they walked, the examiner turned his head towards him and smiled. "Now, I will be watching for how you two work together, as well as how she follows your commands. Mind you, she's the only girl I'll be studying and you must use her in the match. If I think that things are going out of hand, then the Jenny that's with us will terminate her on the spot. You understand?" The group entered the room, which had a three other Jennies standing around the arena. Standing in the middle of the arena was a man with spiked, bright red hair. He wore a white tank top and gray beach shorts. Around his waist was a Pokebelt that was half full. He smiled and bowed at the group.

"Hello one and all! Who's Naruto Kujaku?" the man said. Once everyone, except for Naruto, sat down, the man gave him a thumbs up. "Even though we have some extra protection, the rules still apply for battling in an official gym battle. It's three on three with you, the challenger, getting two substitutions. Oh yea, I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Volitare Flint, one of the gym assistants here at the Solar Gym. Normally you would be fighting against the gym master; but, he just left for a meeting. Are you ready?" Naruto nodded and smirked at him. "Step up to the plate Fury!"

"Stand for battle Navy." Naruto watched as Navy cracked her neck to the side, showing the joy in her eyes at him before he scanned the opponent. She stood at 5'4 with long, hair. She seemed to have C-cup breasts, feline traits such as the tail and ears, and an hour glass figure. There was only one abnormality with her. _'Why the hell is she completely black, save for her eyes?'_ To his shock, the Pokedex beeped, causing him to read the information.

CHARRED FIRECAT, the Ashen Hot Pussy Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Fire/Dark

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: prefers fish, chicken, rice (all with hot spices), and milk. Usually finds finer brands of pokechow acceptable.

Role: heat source, fascinated with fire

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water, Fighting

Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Slash, Ember, Firespin, Flamethrower, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Flame Sword Mark II, Ignite, Blur, Strength Drain, Shadow Strike

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Night Vision, Heat Aura, Shadowless, Infravision

_'Be careful around her Navy! She's different from your previous opponents.'_ Navy didn't reply, nor did she show any signs of agreeing. _'Hey, listen to me!'_

_'Shut up Naruto!'_ the goddess yelled in his head. _'Just because you've skipped the alpha bond and went into the delta bond doesn't mean that they'll answer you just like that. It's as if you're window shopping and you catch someone walking out of a store mumbling to them self about something. So, until you and your Pokegirls get use to each other completely, maybe a dangerous life threatening battle to boot, then you'll be able to talk fully instead of at strong emotional climaxes.'_ Naruto was about to ask where in the hell she got such a reference, when the proctor of the match walked to the side of the arena.

"The match between Volitare Flint of the Solar Gym, and Naruto Kujaku of Polass Town shall begin!"

"Slash her down Fury!"

"Dodge her attacks and use Water Gun!"

Fury ran towards Navy with her claws spread apart as Navy tried to create distance between them by releasing a quick Water Gun. Fury, with no explanation, set herself on fire before jumping into the air and rolling towards Navy.

_'Shit, a Firespin!'_ Naruto thought. "Multiple Water Spears Navy!" Navy spat out a quick Water Gun at her, barely pushing her back before she jumped away from the fireball. Right as Fury stood up, Navy threw two Water Spears at her. _'I get it! She needed moisture in order to form the spears without a water source near by. Man, I need to go back home and study for a bit.'_ Much to his dismay, Fury covered her body in fire, making most of the spears evaporate before it hit its mark.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want me down lizard." the feline stated as she ran towards her with steam coming from her hands. Navy turned to him before slamming her tail on the ground and jumped to the right, striking a quick Water Gun on Fury's back. Said Pokegirl shook for a few seconds before glaring at the ground and was covered in fire once again. **"Don't fuck with me!"**

"Better luck next time pussy cat!" Navy released multiple Water Guns, with a few meeting their target while others missed completely. Fury released a scream as she took a breath and released a stream of fire from her mouth. Navy countered with a Water Gun, placing the two in a stalemate. Steam began to form around them as they tried to overpower the moment that Naruto couldn't see the duo, a scream was heard as a pillar of water appeared. A few seconds later, the steam was gone, as was the pillar of water, which revealed a panting Navy glaring at a shaking Fury. Without saying a word, the two ran towards each other with their claws ready for slicing. When Navy was within reach, Fury bent downwards and punched Navy's shadow, causing for her to release a scream as she grabbed the feline by her hair and dug her knee into Fury's face. With her free hand, Navy grabbed Fury by the tail and threw her towards a wall, though she landed on her feet.

**"Enough games!"** Fury yelled as she released multiple fireballs towards Navy. Right as Navy jumped to the left, Fury appeared above her and released another barrage of fireballs. Naruto watched as Navy performed a barrel roll, dodging the barrage, before she stood up and released a Water Gun onto Fury's unsuspecting backside. The feline turned with a glare and released another barrage of fireballs, though this was countered with a Bubble Beam.

"Oi, it seems as if they're evenly matched." Naruto heard Deidara say to someone.

"Surfmelons are quite the powerful breed. They can store more water than most of the other common and uncommon water type Pokegirls that exist. That Firecat won't go down easily either, considering she's quite special." the examiner said in a professional tone. With a sigh, Naruto reached for Navy's ball when he noticed something.

_'Her nipples are erect! I can use this to my advantage.'_ he thought as he looked at Volitare. _'It seems that he doesn't know about her status.'_ "Navy, Fury Swipes to her chest!" Fury and Volitare gave him an odd look, though Navy stopped her Bubble Beam and ran towards the feline.

"Shadow Strike and Strength Drain her Fury!" Both girls ran towards each other and went for a punch to the face.

"Now Water Gun!"

"What?" Volitare shouted. With no time to dodge, Fury took the Water Gun to the face. Naruto was able to see that Navy was digging her claws into the feline's breasts, making the droplets of water more effective. Fury stomped on Navy's shadow, causing her to grip harder on the breasts as she stopped her Water Gun. She dug her foot into the shadow, making Navy release a groan of pain. "Strength Drain right now Fury!"

"Kiss her!"

"Free yuri!" he heard Deidara shout as Navy kissed Fury. He watched as Navy began to shake slightly, though this would be her only chance at a direct attack.

"Water Gun and follow it up with Water Tower!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he saw both girls struggling, though Fury looked worse in his opinion. Navy pulled away, letting Fury puke out the forced water, only for her to be encased by the pillar of water. When the pillar dispersed, Fury stood before falling onto the ground. The proctor ran to the feline and checked her pulse before waving a flag.

"Fury is unable to battle! Navy wins the first round! Would you like to recall her Naruto Kujaku?" Navy walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"You had the match of your life, didn't you?" he gave her a smile before recalling her. He looked at Volitare, who flashed him a grin.

"Fantastic job on taking out my beta Naruto! Now, lets see if you can handle Elanor!" Once she was released, Naruto had to refrain from twitching. The girl stood possibly up to twenty-five feet with the five mainly being her upper human torso. Even though she had tan skin with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes, the scales on her tail was the color of both wet and dry sand. Her B-cup breasts had several small scars on them, though they seemed to be bite marks.

_'Great, another snake type. Every fucking time I see one, I'll think of punching Casey in the face.'_ he thought as he reached for Yubel's ball; but, decided to give the examiner a show. "Come out and play Rushina!" he shouted as he scanned Elanor. Rushina smiled at him as she spun one of her chains around as if it was a lasso. Though the proctor looked terrified, he still lowered his flag.

"The second match between Volitare Flint and Naruto Kujaku shall begin now!" This time, Volitare shouted no order as Elanor dug into the ground. Sensing a small vibration from the ground, Naruto pointed towards Rushina's left.

"Rushina! Use Heaven's Arrow on the ground towards your left!" Rushina sent six chains into the ground and began to form a bright, oval shaped energy. The unstable energy was sent towards the ground, right as multiple cracks appeared on the surface. From the cracks, waves of fire appeared and rose hish enough to block his view of Rushina. He was able to see a shadow pop out from a firewall that was to her right and watched as she released a stream of fire. "Block and use Feel the Burn!"

"I'll squeeze her like a grape for you Naruto!" Rushina's blue shell halfs collided with the stream of fire, blocking the attack as Rushina leaped over it and wrapped a chain around Elanor before tossing her upwards. Right as it seemed as if Elanor was about to fall, she was forced onto the ceiling with pain written all over her face.

"What just happened?" Deidara questioned.

"Feel the Burn is a psychic attack that uses kinetic energy to force an opponent onto a flat surface. While this happens, it makes the opponent feel as if their body is being crushed and stretched. Mind you, that's a text book answer right there." Naruto's Pokedex beeped, which broke his concentration of their conversation, and read the Pokedex entry.

PYROTHON, the Fiery Python Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human, Animorph (Python)

Element: Fire/Ground

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Omnivore (prefers well cooked meat)

Role: Ambush Hunter, Outdoors Cook

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Steel, Electric, Poison

Weak Vs: Ground, Water, Flying

Attacks: Bite, Wrap, Dig, Ember, Fireball, Flamethrower, Ignite, Warm Embrace, Flamequake *

Enhancements: Enhanced Tail Strength (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Durability (x2)

*Flamequake Ground/Fire (ATK 120 + EFT) In a variation of the technique earthquake, a dig capable fire Pok girl tunnels under her opponents and creates a small localized earthquake. During this earthquake she releases as much fire as she can from the pores of her body. These intense flames spill out from the cracked earth, engulfing her opponents. This attack has a 45% likelihood of inflicting the status ailment of Burn.

_'Well, that explains her Dig and fire combination. Now it's time to end this.'_ "Dark Matter on her and only her Rushina!"

"No," he turned to see the examiner with wide eyes, "if she does that she'll bring the whole structure...Down?" He turned and noticed that a slight, black aura was around Elanor before she was forced face first into the ground. The proctor ran to her, though he noticed that said proctor was giving Rushina harsh glares.

"Sorry Naruto. She didn't end up like a Fairy to a wind-shield." Naruto laughed and waved his hand at her.

"Elanor is unable to battle! Second round would go to Naruto; but, for using a league banned technique, this battle does not count!"

**"What!"** he, Rushina, and Deidara shouted as they watched the proctor pull out a rule book.

"Dark Matter, An incredibly strong gravity well surrounds the area the opponent is in, generally throwing them to the ground and causing any objects in the air above to accelerate downward. The impact with the ground and continued exertion of gravitational force is enough to knock out most opponents. The technique is banned in most official stadiums and populated areas due to massive collateral damage. Since this area is well populated, and it's a stadium, this battle is null and void."

"Come on, un! There's only eleven people in here! That's not a highly populated number." Deidara shouted as Anbu began to pull out a sword, which wasn't ignored by the Jennies. The proctor shook his head.

"Ever hear of the quote 'three is a crowd?' Well eleven is a high enough number to be in a danger zone."

"Most of these people are actually Pokegirls that can be recalled, un."

"Deidara, it's okay. I only have one more match to win and I'll get approval and a badge." Naruto said as he watched Volitare pull out an Ultra Ball and spun it on one of his fingers.

"Don't count your chicks before they blow you Kujaku! Burn her to the ground Haruhi!" Haruhi stood at 6'4 with dark red eyes that matched her skin and long hair. Her wings were stretched open, making her seem like a bat for a split second, as she released a small flame from her mouth. Her plump, DD breasts had multiple scars of various sizes, though her long tail went in between her clevage. The proctor left the arena and turned towards him.

"I'm assuming that Rushina's staying in the match?" Naruto nodded, though Rushina gave him a glare as she began to spin like a top. "Then the third round shall begin!"

"Updraft and use Fire Blast!"

"Heaven's Arrow Rushina!" _'Of all the fire types, it just had to be the Whorizard!'_ As he expected, Haruhi was already in the air as Rushina was collecting the energy for her attack. Right as she released the attack, the giant ball of fire was released towards her. Though Rushina's attack managed to disperse the fire, Haruhi was heading towards her with fire surrounding her.

"You can't win against Haruhi, Naruto! Next to the gym master, I'm the only gym assistant that has the most wins against the challenging tamers! There's no way-"

"Pain."

Haruhi stopped mid-flight and began to fall towards the ground, shaking slightly as her wings began to flap.

"Chain her down!"

"It's all in your head Haruhi!" Sadly, Haruhi was claimed by eight chains and was forced to the ground. She looked up at Rushina with a glare on her face and released a stream of fire, though this was blocked by her protective shell.

"I can keep this up all day freak!" Haruhi shouted until she used Fire Blast once again. Rushina began to spin like a top, taking Haruhi with her for the ride, as she laughed without a care in the world.

"Let it rip!" Rushina shouted as she released Haruhi from her chains. The Whorizard managed to avoid hitting the wall; but, had no time to avoid the Dark Bomb that landed on her chest. A quick second later, a chain pierced her left shoulder. **"GET OVER HERE!"**

**"DIE!"** Haruhi shouted as she was engulfed by fire, melting the chain and released a storm of Fireballs towards Rushina. Rushina's shell tried to block the onslaught; but, Haruhi broke one of the shells with her fists while melting the other. Her tail, which wasn't lit in the beginning of the match, was flailing about. Rushina began to shake as the remains of her shells were thrown at her, causing her to fall onto the ground.

_'Make her pay,'_ Naruto heard from Rushina as he fely himself shiver with phantom pain, _'MAKE THIS INFIDEL PAY!'_ With rage and pain coursing through him, he gave the command she wanted to hear.

"Rushina! Oblivion!"

"Naruto Kujaku! You will cancel that order! That is-"

"It is not a banned move proctor." the examiner stated with a wave of his book. "There's no mention of this attack, nor of it being banned or illegal. It's safe to use." Even though Naruto was thankful for the man's words, he only cared about one thing.

Seeing Haruhi in pain!

For a split second, as Haruhi flew towards Rushina, Rushina began to chuckle as more blood was forced from her body. Without warning, this chuckle evolved into pure madness with her moving towards the remains of her shells and remade them. To Naruto, the new shells had more spikes on the outer shell.

"Haruhi! Stay away from Rushina and attack from a distance!" Volitare shouted as Rushina's lower body transformed into a grotesque combination of flesh and stone.

**"COME TO ME!"** Rushina ordered as a dark, ebony portal appeared on the ground. Waves of tri-clawed chains forced their way out of the portal and chased after the terrified Whorizard. Naruto had to admit, that Whorizard was a prime example for their breed's aerial maneuverability. However, unlike Haruhi, the chains never tire, never feel pain, nor do they have limits. Naruto knew that it was only a matter of time before she was caught.

And caught she was, when the chains surrounded her like a bowl and forced their sharp edges into her skin. Their sudden jerking movement to the portal caused the Whorizard to scream as Volitare turned towards the proctor. Though, all he did was miss the look that Haruhi sent to him.

The look of a loved one betraying them.

Right after she was pulled into the portal, the twin shells closed around Rushina's person before plunging into a portal of her own. As seconds turned to minutes, the arena was quiet with the exception of the Jennies preparing their pistols. Both the examiner and proctor were staring right where Rushina once was, while Volitare looked at where Haruhi was dragged to. A uncontrolled scream echoed through the room, causing everyone to look around for the source, until a portal appeared and forced the bloody, crying body of Haruhi onto the gym floor. A second portal appeared, showing the closed shell. Said shell opened, revealing a tired and giggling Rushina, who wrapped a chain around Naruto and coiled herself towards him. Once she got to him, she began to rub herself onto his crotch.

"Naruto, I'm really horny. Are we done yet?" she whispered in between deep breaths as he watched the proctor raise the flag towards them.

"Haruhi is unable to battle, which means that Rushina is the winner, making Naruto the winner of this gym battle!" Naruto heard the cheers of Deidara and Rushina, though he also heard the sigh that the examiner released. Once he recalled Rushina, he walked to the middle of the arena, where Volitare was waiting for him. Volitare already had the gym badge out, which seemed like an orange sun, and tossed it to him. After he caught it, he turned to see Volitare leaving the room.

"Don't worry about him. He is just suffering from a loss of pride." the examiner said as Naruto noticed that the Jennies were leaving the room. "Naruto Kujaku, I hereby record this moment as you being allowed to keep Rushina, your Anima. However, she is not allowed to use the move Dark Matter, and there must be at least two Officer Jennies at any battle that you plan to use her in, unless the battle is a salvage, in the wild, or a tamer battle. Do you see any flaws with this?" Naruto shook his head, which made the examiner smile. "Good, then congrats are in order for being the first tamer to legally own an Anima. Now, I'm off to my next task. May your future be met with good fortune Mr. Kujaku." The duo walked out of the building, where Deidara and Anbu were waiting for him. Once the examiner left, Deidara began to pat him on the back.

"That was an interesting battle brat! Especially when Navy gave that cat the worst description of a wet kiss." the two of them shared a laugh while the ear piece Naruto had on started to produce static.

**"Naruto, can you hear me?"** Naruto pressed a finger on the ear piece.

"I read you loud and clear. Is there a problem?"

**"Yea, the ship won't be repaired for a while."**

"Yea, Aqua told us that it will take about a week or two to fix."

**"There are some problems with the generators, some parts of the ship need to be replaced, and other parts need to be remade by specialists."**

"In other words we'll be here for two weeks?"

**"Nope, more like two months. Oh yea, I'm not teleporting you places either. Have fun now!"** With a twitch, Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and looked at the information about his harem.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 143,000

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

-Harem-

Navy: Surfmelon, level 37

Sabriel: Cardian, level 36

Yubel: Youma, level 36

Gaia: Demoness, level 39

Rushina: Anima, level 54

Banika: Arachnae, level 26

Naruto was glad to see that having them train while they were on the ship was a great idea. The only thing he hated was when the legendary canine trio decided to 'help' with their training. Hentai clung onto him, making Rushina, Navy, Yubel, and Celcia fight against her in order to release him, which reminded him to buy more clothes from a store. Rawcunt, on the other hand, tried to kill Navy and Celcia with her electrical onslaught of attacks. Sweetcunt was the only one who didn't target any of them; but, she allowed for them to attack her when they wanted.

"Un, what was up with that brat?" Naruto turned to Deidara and smiled.

"Guys, starting tomorrow we're island hopping!"

-Author's Note!-

Before you kill me with your weapons, let me explain some things. Yes, I know that I stated that I was going to being about the big reveal; but, it would of been too long for my writing style, and I really didn't want to use the teleport system in such a cheap way. Moantwo might be a legendary, yet even she has her limits.

The personas that I gave those of sanctuary might not be my best of craft; however, for their situation, I thought I did quite well for myself. Yes, Mistress is an S-goth, not the 'positive' evolution of a Penace. For those that might not know, Banika Conchita is the name of a character used in a Vocaloid song that just seemed perfect for the aggressive Arachnae Pokegirl. As I wrote her lemon, I was really tempted to just have her meet the rest of the harem, especially Rushina, due to their 'painful' methods of taming with Naruto.

Yes, there's a league in the PG world called the Jade Islands.

Before anyone brings it up, the incomplete jutsu Deidara used was inspired by someone from his world. If anyone read the Kage saga, you know who inspired it. I know that Haste is usually used to speed up a character, yet, why can't it be used on other things like drying paint, cooking food, or trying to escape from certain attacks?

Truth be told, I wasn't too comfortable writing a gym battle. It seemed cliche; but, to me it was the best way to demonstrate the bond, control, as well as the mental limit of Naruto and Rushina. As for Naruto being the first legal owner of an Anima? From her entry, it states of two people that have owned an Anima. One case is that of Seymour T. Guado, a known member of Team Rocket. The second owner was Captain Elliott Spencer, an infamous individual who has a bounty for capture and execution in the Blue League.

I think that's all I need to point out. If there's any questions, PM me and I'll reply as soon as I can. Other than that, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I can't promise that the next chapter will be more on the lines of a plot or of filler type; but, I can promise more battles and less talking.

And now an omake!

-Omake-

Moantwo sighed as she sat on top of the balcony. She watched the workers evaluating the Hydra as she looked at the head-set that Naruto gave her earlier today.

**"Keep this on you at all time. Since you can't read my thoughts, this is our only way of communication. So don't loose it****!"** was what he said before she sent him to Mawu, though she tried to ignore the feeling that was building up within her.

"Why did I get angry when he asked me about why I was on Mawu? I mean, it would of gave away too much information to that place; but, he's not that smart to put two and two together. All I did here was tame before wiping minds and leaving. So why?" It was ten minutes since she shut her side of the line down, though she could hear anything on his side. Since it was on the table behind her, she could only hear something that was being shouted.

**"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME-"** the sound of a sudden gust of wind made it impossible for Moantwo to hear what else Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Moantwo used her psychic ability to bring the headset to her and placed it on her head. "Naruto can you hear me?" Moantwo heard nothing except noises of pain and anguish as a sudden, unfamiliar noise forced its way through the headset. She heard someone whisper; but, was surprised to hear Naruto grunt and a 'kunk' sound just after. "Naruto? Naruto? **NNAAAARRRUUUUTTTTOOOOO!**" she screamed, right as she noticed that one of the pirate Pokegirls walked onto the balcony with a smirk on her face. A glare to the Pokegirl's eye, and the pirate twitched before falling into unconsciousness. Moantwo chuckled as she left the balcony realizing two things.

She loved her mind-wipe ability; and, she was never taking the headset off when Naruto was off the ship.

-Omake End-

I was planning to have this scene in the chapter; but, there was no true place for it in there. Either way, I couldn't get rid of the idea after watching my brother playing a shooter game.

Please, review and inform me of your opinion.

Ja'ne!


	9. Special Chapter

As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, or video game series that I introduce into this story at any point in time. This is a special chapter that I hope that you readers will enjoy!

"Normal Talking"

'Mental Thoughts'

_"Flashbacks"_

"Strong Emotions/Jutsu"

-Special Chapter-

_"Hey mother, how have you been? I know it's been a while, and I should of came back after a few missions; but, the Tsuchikage continues to send me on information gathering missions. He's disrespecting my art by having me use it in such a manner. That's why I'm taking it to the next level mother... I'm going to follow in your legendary footsteps Jibaku Golem." the young, crying boy said before he forced his shovel into the ground, determined to continue his mother's legacy. The area seemed to blur, recreating itself into the form of a sealing circle with a light blue barrier protecting the young, teenage boy from the people around it._

_"What you're doing is foolish! Barely anyone who tries that kinjutsu survives! Stop now and you'll be spared!" a man with long, blond hair said as he raised several kunai in his hands. Before the teen could answer, he suddenly screamed in immense pain, causing the several witnesses around him to wince. Ten minutes of screaming later, the teen lifted his hands from the ground, holding them around his waist as the barrier slowly began to disappear. Once the barrier was gone, the teen ran towards the other blond and forced his spike covered hands into him, the others ran towards him with weapons ready to kill him, yet met the same fate as the blond._

_"So you stabbed us, so what? We can still kill you-ARGH!" one of the men shouted as his torso suddenly exploded, forcing broken bones and organs to splatter around the others. Soon after, the other men began groaning in pain before following the same fate. It was now the teen and the blond man, who was shivering as he pressed his hands against his stomach. Unlike the other men, he was smiling at the teen._

_"This is what you've choosen, eh?" the teen was looking at his hands, watching as the two, Cheshire grinning mouths spat out an innocent looking small, white bird. "Heh, **Nendo Chuusha**? Well, it's ironic if you think about it. The older brother dying due to his younger brother's passion for art. Make our mother proud, Deidara, the Nendo Geijutsuka..." the man smiled at him before running past the teen. The teen ran out of the building, and jumped onto a rooftop right as the warehouse like building exploded, making the building set aflame and collapse on itself. Not knowing what to do, the young teen known as Deidara ran for his life, leaving the life he had in Iwagakure forever._

Without warning, Deidara woke up and threw one of his kunai at the door, which caused a 'meep' reaction from the unknown person.

"Un, who's trying to invade on my privacy?" he opened his eyes and looked at the shaking Titmouse that was currently trying to pick up her fallen tray.

"I-i'm sorry Deidara. I was just going to tell you that the morning meal has already started.." Deidara merely gave the Pokegirl a cold glare as she 'epped' and ran with her tray, not hearing his chuckle.

"They're as weak as the dex says they are, un." the bomber stated before he sighed and looked at the ring that he wore. _'It's been so long since I've seen them, let alone heard of Akatsuki. Knowing Leader-sama, he placed Tobi-baka with Sasori. At least I won't have to deal with the gaki, un... I can't believe it's been about two months since I was sent here by that perverted cyclops. I want to go back home, back to the world that I was feared and hunted by many ninja; but, do I truely want to return?'_

Ever since he was forced into the world of Pokegirls, Deidara's been investigating everything that the world had to offer. The different types of Pokegirls, the legendaries, the items, and even the crime world. If he managed to find a way to create a portal to and from this world to the world of ninjas, then he would inform Leader-sama of what he's been through, as well as the super soldiers that Akatsuki could simply obtain just by catching even some of the weakest. Then he thought of the Titmouse from earlier...

Yea, maybe not THE weakest, next to Pokekits of course.

Most of the attacks that the Pokegirls that he's seen are possible to be created by the ninja of his home world, or are similar to jutsu that certain ninja already use. Hell, it might even be possible to teach Pokegirls jutsu that match with their elements; but, he's not crazy enough to possibly get himself killed by trying to fuck with two worlds. However, it was thanks to the gaki that he obtained a certain idea.

Why not catch as many Pokegirls as he could obtain and take them back home?

He can still use his main jutsu, as well as the genjutsu and fuuinjutsu that he knows. Most of the humans, as well as the Pokegirls on this world have chakra, though most of the humans he came across had weak, genin level signatures. Hell, if he could find some males that had Blood Gifts of Blood Curses before he returned back home, he might be able to win some points with Leader-sama. As much as he hated the bastard, he knew that he was weaker than him and, once he returned home, he would have to pull out as many cards as he could just to make sure that he would not be killed. Though, he might of found the one thing that will grant him full forgiveness from Leader-sama by complete accident. That is, if he could obtain more proof of his hunch.

**"ATTENTION CREW MEMBERS! WE'VE ARRIVED TO OUR DESTINATION! PLEASE CLEAN UP ANY AREAS THAT ARE IN NEED OF REPAIRS! ALSO, WILL DEIDARA AND NARUTO KUJAKU GO TO THE CAPTAIN'S CABIN?"**

_'Dam, did they find out I was the one who did the toilet prank on Rawcunt?'_ Deidara chuckled at the memory before he decided to open his Pokedex to look over his harem.

Name: Deidara Okamoto

Age: 19

Residence: Samara Village

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Tamer

SLC: 900,506,000

-Harem-

Anbu, Moriae, Level 46

Sisori, Puppeteer, Level 35

Ritsko, Lairio, Level 34

Deidara couldn't help but be happy with the results of his harem's training. Harem, the very word was something that he never thought he would ever say in a positive light. In his world, he's a criminal who's working for a criminal organization; however, in this world, he's nothing more than a tamer with a growing harem, though he knew that the gaki would call him a poacher for the salvage battles he participated in, or a hoarder due to the Pokegirls he continued to buy from the auctions.

_'Well, I might as well **Shunshin** to Aqua's room.'_ A sudden flicker later, Deidara appeared in Aqua's room; however, he realized that the floor was bumpy and that Aqua was laughing. "What's so funny, un?" Aqua pointed to his feet, making him look down. He began to laugh as Naruto tried to force him off of his back.

"Will you just get off of my back already!" Aqua told him to get off, letting Naruto glare at the bomber before sighing.

"Look you two. As I've mentioned a week or two ago, the ship is due for major repairs. I don't want to see your bored mugs on here while I'm directing the workers also. So, I want you two to go travel the Jade Islands. You two are still allowed to travel correct?"

"Yea, an associate of mine pulled through for us." Naruto said with a weird smile on his face.

_'Most likely thinking that if his connection with Aaron is found out that she or someone else will exploit it. If his facial expression didn't reveal that he knew something, he'd make a decent ninja.'_ he thought as Aqua pointed to a collection of islands on a map.

"These are the islands that you'll have an opportunity to visit while the Hydra is under repair. I don't know what your goal is as a tamer; however, obtaining some league specific girls, gym badges, or even just to explore the area and brag about it will gain you some brownie points with people. I'll be giving each of you some SLC, and restocking your supplies as a thank you for all of your hard work on the Hydra. Now get out of my sight. I have to resist the urge of killing the people that think they know my ship better than I do..." Deidara couldn't help but chuckle as he reappeared in front of the Mimica's shop of wonders. He had to admit, they had just about everything that he would ever need as a tamer, or at least the connections to get other items that the ship could not hold onto.

"Hiya Deidara! The captain already told us about your time off to the Jade Islands. I wish we had a day off, let alone a week or two. Anyway blondy, take your pick at whatever you need for your journey there. If you can, bring us some items please? Oh, and if you find some girls that you don't like, give them to us and the captain! We can always use some more workers or some new entertainment!" the Mimica laughed, making him chuckle with a smile. After he obtained his supplies, which were mainly different types of Pokeballs, potions, and a fishing pole, Deidara made himself appear at the balcony. What he didn't expect to see was Moantwo blushing as she tried to fix the headset with her telekinetic ability. She looked at him as he passed her and leaned on the railing.

"Why are you up here human?" Moantwo spat out at him. Truth be told, he was waiting for his chakra to mold the clay into one of his doves so he could fly it; but, she didn't need to know that. So, he merely turned his head towards the sea and had his scope of a left eye turn to her.

"I can be where ever I please. It's a free country for us humans, un." Deidara smirked when he saw her fingers twitched; but, he quickly replaced himself with a chair as he knew that she was about to do something he would learn to regret. The moment he replaced himself, she made the air around the chair instantly compress, making the chair break into tiny particles. To add salt to his worry, that chair was some type of strong steal that Aqua was bragging about earlier today. If she could do that to a chair...

"It's wise that you don't anger me out worlder. Us legendaries have many connections, and I'm not afraid to use them against you." Deidara didn't show it. He knew he could not show it at any cost; but, the fact that she knew of any sign that he wasn't from this world was bad. "Oh don't be so surprised. Unlike Naruto, you're mind is open for me to read. Now then, if you want, I can get you back home."

"What?" Deidara didn't know much about legendaries, though he knew that they were very powerful. Was there more to her psychic abilities than she let the world know?

"It's a project that an old employer of mine is working on. He believes that if he can gather the right materials as well as a few missing key components, he can open a portal to another dimension. Deidara, if I show him your abilities, and you explain your story to him, I'm sure that he can send you home." Deidara was happy to hear the news, too happy at this sudden bit of news...

"What do you get out of this? You can obtain just about anything in the world thanks to your powers. So what could I possibly grant you?" Moantwo gave him an intense glare.

"I want you to stay away from Naruto. It's as simple as that." Deidara was about to say something when he felt something press itself over his lips. "Don't you even start on he's able to make his own choice, or that you're actually his friend. I've gone through your thoughts, including the ones that you were thinking this morning. I have no ties to Akatsuki, I don't care IF he is a missing key or not; but, I'm not going to allow you to lead him towards his death through a false friendship. You know as well as I do that he does not deserve a fate such as that. So, do you accept my terms human?" Deidara felt the pressure over his lips fade, and couldn't help but smirk at her.

"You like him don't you?" Moantwo gave him a surprised look as her tail moved in an angered motion.

"What are you talking about you disgusting human? Humans are my only ways for being sane, nothing more and nothing less." He felt the chakra in the dove reaching completion, and shook his head at her reply. Was she truely that dense to her own emotions?

"You're right about one thing when it comes to the gaki. He doesn't deserve what will come to him, and I don't deserve to have such a fantastic friend out of him. I'm not going to lie to you, and you can read my mind to prove that I'm telling the truth; but, if he is who I believe he is, then you'll have to beat me at convinving him to choose between my world and this one. If not, then you'll never be able to tell him your feelings for him, and he does deserve someone that will love him that's not simply a Pokegirl that needs to stay sane. Un, that should be about right." he released the small dove from his palm, watching as it increased in size, and jumped on it. "Remember what I said Moantwo, this game between us will lead us to the same place. We both want the same prize for different reasons; but, who will be the one who will get the prize? Sayonara pussy cat, this tweety bird needs to explore, un!" The dove forced itself into the air and flew away from the Hydra. Deidara turned his head and looked at Moantwo, though he was surprised to see that she was no longer there.

_'I wonder if I picked my words correctly? I don't want him to suffer like that raccoon boy would be; but, if it comes down to it...'_ Was what he said to her the truth, or just his reason for not paying attention to the facts that were in front of him? If Naruto wasn't who he thinks he is, then will things return to normal? Moantwo most likely hates him more so than ever, and she most likely has the connections to separate them from each other. So he had to ask, what exactly was Naruto to him? Was he a friend, a pawn that he would help every now and then, or simply another person that would sooner or later be killed by his own hand?

Only time would tell.

(July 28th, 10:17A.M.,300A.S.)

The girl stood at 5'3 with a stocky build. Her green skin didn't seem right in his eyes, considering that she also had red and blue stripes, though the blue patterns seemed to be around her B-sized breasts and her nipples, which were also blue. Her webbed hands and feet had long claws, though the claws on her feet were more deadly in his opinion. Finally, her short, dark green hair gave the Pokegirl a much more feral look. How did he know these specific details?

Deidara, realizing that his clay dove was running out of chakra, decided to land on an island that had a small bit of lava flowing like a river. He was forced to make a crash landing, due to the dove loosing chakra sooner than he hoped, and didn't feel like trying to jump onto one of the flying feral Pokegirls for a quick ride. So, he decided to jump as soon as he was close enough to the ground. He managed to jump off before the dove fell into the lava river and landed on the ground.

Or what he thought was the ground at first.

Now, he realized that what he landed on wasn't the ground. He landed on a feral. Not just any feral Pokegirl. It was an angry feral Pokegirl. He managed to replace himself with a small flower that was near them, and actually felt sad for the flower. Right as he appeared where the flower once was, the feral made an aura of fire appear around her, causing the flower to burn in a second.

_'That could of been me! Am I that bad of a feral magnet when I mean nothing wrong? This is the rock beast all over again!'_ Deidara thought as he released Anbu and Sisori. Anbu was ready and willing for battle as her right hand was already on the hilt of her katana. Sisori, on the other hand, was giving him a glare as she summoned one of her latest experiments. The 'puppet,' if he could honestly call it that, was a six foot Pokegirl that was covered in silver feathers. From the waist down, she had the legs of a bird with sharp talons on her feet. If one was evaluating her as much as he was, they would of noticed the wheels that she had under her feet. Her skin was a dull gray, with her C-cup breasts covered in stitches. Around her arms were multiple seals that he helped place upon the body, though most of the seals he placed on the puppet were invisible thanks to an additional seal. Her eyes were replaced by mechanical scopes that were inside the skull, unlike the one he had over his left eye.

"Are you going to sell this one, or do I get another one to work with?" Deidara held in a groan as he regretted cleaning out his scrolls that one day that allowed her to see the material that Sasori-sempai told him to hold onto. Truth be told, the amount of stuff that he gave him the time before the sealing was too much for a coincidence. Did Sasori-sempai possibly betray them, or did he simply expect to die soon? Either way, he found a new reason to hate him as it allowed Sisori to develop her own sick, twisted creations Hitokugutsu, or Pokegirlkugutsu in this case. Deidara pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the feral, keeping his eyes on the angered Pokegirl.

"Anbu, try to use your exploding tags to send her away from us. Sisori, you and your puppet are to use your elemental abilities, or at least harm her without harming yourself. I know she can make the area around her body hot enough to burn grass, so be careful with your metal weapons. Meanwhile, I'll be creating small explosives, and maybe some seals on some stable ground that will hold her in place. Now go!" No sooner did Deidara say this, the entry on the Pokegirl appeared on his dex.

HOTTIE, the Hot Frog Pokegirl

Type: Animorphic (frog)

Element: Water/Fire/Poison

Frequency: Very Rare, Rare (Magma Isles and in other volcanically active regions)

Diet: normal, however Hotties love sushi and spicy foods

Role: Heavy combat fighter, portable heating unit. Hotties are usually unsuited for more domestic roles.

Libido: High, Very high right after a fight or when making up

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Poison, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Ground, Psychic

Attacks: Poison, Poison Lash, Fireball, Flame Tower, Flamethrower, Burning Hands, WaterGun, Water Spear, Slick Stroke, Double Slap, Tackle, Lick, Tongue Lash, Tongue Wrap, Tongue-In-Ear, Go Down

Enhancements: Sticky finger and toe tips, sticky tongue, ability to elongate tongue up to 10 feet, can control body temperature from ambient up to hot enough to melt lead (625F), highly resistant to heat, enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x2)

"Anbu, sink into the ground and use Earthquake! Sisori, release the paralysis poison that your puppet has!"

"Hai Deidara-sama!" both Pokegirls stated. Anbu jumped near the Hottie before merging into the ground, surprising the feral. That moment of surprise was enough for Sisori to release an Aura Bolt, causing the Hottie to turn back to her and use Flamethrower. She jumped onto the puppet and made it jump into the air.

"Transform!" she shouted, causing the Chocoboob puppet to turn into its traveling mode, which looked similar to an ostrich except it was fatter, much stronger, and looked as if it was quite angry. Once they landed, the puppet began running around the feral, making her seem as if she was a silver blur. The feral began to extend her tongue and tried to hit them; however, she continued to miss them. Deidara made another dove and went into the air, watching as the ground began shaking. The Hottie jumped away from the shaking area, right as he made the dove dive down and crashed into her. He jumped away and brought his fingers into his favorite seal.

"KATSU!"

The dove exploded, forcing the Hottie to land in a crevice that Anbu made with her Earthquake attack. Sisori smirked at the scene and made the Chocoboob's mouth open, causing her to release purple spheres that landed on the feral's body. A quick second later, the puppet began releasing a horde of needles at the purple fog.

"Choco Comet!" Sisori yelled, causing the puppet to glow as a cloud appeared above them. Small, firey meteorites began to fall onto the feral, causing a groan and the sound of choking to be heard. The attack was stopped, causing Sisori to stare at the fog. Without warning, the fog was gone. **"WHAT THE HELL?"** she shouted, though Deidara couldn't believe it either. The feral didn't seem to be injured, and there were small puddles of silver around her that were evaporating.

_'She melted the needles, so that means she most likely made the meteors crumble before they even reached her. This is not good at all, un.'_ Deidara thought as the Hottie jumped into the air and began releasing fireballs from her mouth, causing him and Sisori to evade them. Once she landed, two large pillars of fire forced their way out of the ground, causing him to substitute with a small, growing tree, Sisori to make her puppet jump into the air, and Anbu to appear out of the ground. Around the area that the pillars appeared, lava began to seep through and flow into the river.

"Deidara-sama! She's overheating the ground around her, making it impossible for me to merge even a little bit into the ground." Anbu brought out several kunai and threw it towards the feral, only for them to be caught by another pillar of fire. Deidara felt the chakra creation inside of him finish and smirked as he pulled out the ball of clay. He sent the chakra into his arm and threw it at the feral, watching as it dried out when it stuck onto her.

"Sisori, Haste on that clay!"

"H-hai!" she stuttered, most likely confused at his actions. Once she began her spell, the patch of clay on the feral took on an orange color, making it expand and encasing the feral's arm as said feral roared in pain and tried to claw it off. Much to his pleasure, the clay began to expand on the other arm, making the feral more irritated as she spat a Flamethrower at her arms.

"Un, the **Nendo Houshi no Jutsu** is more of a success in this form. Even when dried to a crisp, it still holds its draining effects. If someone tries to claw it away, it'll simply leach onto the person and continue its purpose. I've made another masterpiece, un!" Deidara said to himself as he watched the clay slowly loose its orange glow. He turned to Sisori, who was taking several breaths as she laid on her puppet. "You're done with your mission Sisori. Stand down and rest, un. Anbu, run around the general area and throw kunai or explosive notes at her." Anbu said nothing before running to his right, throwing multiple kunai at the angered girl. She landed several hits before the feral noticed her and released a Water Gun, which shocked Deidara due to the environment they were fighting. Anbu dodged the attack and threw another batch of kunai, though this batch had spheres tied onto the end. The feral canceled her attack and decided to release a Fireball at the oncoming attack.

Bad move on her part.

The spheres caused an explosion, pushing the feral onto her back while Anbu jumped into the air to avoid the shock-wave and threw more kunai. Not expecting the attack, the feral took multiple kunai to her chest, thighs, and one that nicked her neck. Within moments, the heated aura surrounded the Hottie, her eyes wide with anger. However, the heated aura lit the explosive notes that were attacked to this batch and caused a chain reaction of explosions. Once he was able to see, he looked at the blackened body of the feral.

"Did you kill it?" Sisori asked, Deidara focused his scope and sighed when he saw that there was still a chakra signal coming from her.

"Just barely. We need to get out of here and soon." Deidara pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it at the feral, walking over to the ball as he saw the ball signal capture. A few odd chakra signals caught his attention as he recalled Anbu. Once Sisori sealed her Chocoboob puppet, he recalled her and jumped onto a clay dove and took flight, due to him not wanting to see what other surprises that could try to claim him.

It only took Deidara about twenty minutes for him to find the closest Pokecenter on the island of Ayaba. As he had the feral, Sisori, and Anbu healing in the center, Deidara decided to explore the town and see if there was anything interesting on the island. While he didn't find anything interesting, someone found him interesting enough to talk to him.

"Oi! I challenge you to a one on one salvage battle! Don't even think about saying no or pulling the Unarmament rule either! I saw you taking Pokegirls into the center a few minutes ago. If you win, you'll get one of my Pokegirls! If not, then I'll take whatever girl you have. Do you understand me pretty boy?" Deidara, to his surprise, the girl that challenged him looked like him, with the exception of her hair being longer than his, and wore a pair of thin glasses. Her outfit was of a red sundress with the pattern of black clouds around her cleavage. The most ironic bit about her was that she was looking at his cloak.

_'Is this supposed to be a fucking joke? Is kami-sama tormenting me for what I said to Moantwo earlier and decided to bring this reject of me against me!'_ Deidara couldn't help but hear the whispers that the people around them were speaking.

"Isn't she apart of that group?"

"Those clouds are proof of her rank in that organization!"

"The most powerful girl of the Royal Guard, Desire!"

_'Oh now you got to be fucking kidding me, un! This is the copy of me in this world! A fucking goodie goodie of a female? That's it!'_ "Un, I'll accept your challenge! Bring out your Pokegirl and then I'll bring out mine." The duplicate nodded and pulled out a completely black Pokeball.

"I hope you won't cry when Sora takes you out!" the girl said as she released her Pokegirl. Even as Deidara scanned the Pokegirl with his Pokedex, he was still surprised at what she released. The girl herself was completely covered in black feathers, her face was a leathery red with no hair on her head. She was glaring at him with a snarl, though her arms, which served as her wings, were tilted at an angle that made her seem frightening. Her very large, plump F-cup would of distracted him...

If she was tall enough to see them.

The Pokegirl, whatever breed she was, from the tip of her bald head to the talons on her feet, reached up to his chest. He glanced at the crowd of people, who were terrified at the sight of the girl that his duplicate picked; but, he was confused as to what their reason was. Desire smirked at him and pointed at him.

"I can see your fear of my Cuntdor! This match will be easy for us to win!" Deidara, who couldn't hold it in any longer, laughed. And laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more as the tears fell from his right eye.

"Un, I got to thank you for that. I really needed something to cheer me up after all the hell I've been through today. Now recall her and bring out the real deal." This caused multiple gasps from the crowd, as well as Sora and Desire to widen their eyes before they glared at him.

"She is the real deal. She will be the one to defeat you."

"Really? Okay, your funeral." Deidara released Ritsko, who stood with her arms crossed over her breasts. Ritsko changed ever since she evolved on the ship thanks to a battle from Gaia. She now stood about his height with a more muscular frame, though she still had her curves. What was different was her mask, which now covered her entire face. The mask itself looked similar to one of his doves, though the kanji of Sei, which was the kanji that was on the ring Leader-sama gave him, was in between her eyes. He noticed that her head was tilt to look at the Cuntdor before she looked at him.

"Isn't it wrong for a Pokegirl to physically abuse a child?"

That didn't make the two females happy.

"That's it! Take to the skies and use Feather Suriken on that bitch!" Sora jumped and flew above them before she began sending her barrage of feathers towards Ritsko. Deidara knew that she could avoid it, thanks to all of the battles that Celcia provided her while they were on the Hydra. She proved him right when she simply leaned to the right or left; but, never left her spot. She moved her right hand behind her and summoned her spear, which was just as long as her, though about a foot of the spear was the sharp, kunai shaped stone. Ritsko jump to the right and threw the spear at an angle, which barely gave the small Pokegirl a cut on her upper left thigh. Ritsko ran towards a building and used it as a spring board to get higher into the air.

"You've now entered hell without your spear, and you're in my territory!" Sora yelled as she dove towards Ritsko. Deidara recognized the attack as Mach Breaker, and couldn't help but smirk as he saw his Pokegirl extend her hand in a grip fashion and whispered one word.

"Return."

Unable to change her descent, Sora's chest was cut by the spear; but, her stomach took the worst bit of damage as the spear went through her body. Ritsko moved the spear and used the tip to wedge itself into the ground. Sora's face took most of the damage, which left the stone spear fairly undamaged. Deidara's Pokedex beeped, causing him to look away from the battle and read the information on the dex.

CHIBI CUNTDOR, The Lolita Desert Queen Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human/Metamorph/Animorph (Condor)

Element: Flying/Ground/Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Carnivore, Carrion

Role: Desert Savior, corpse disposal, being cute

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Poison, Fighting, Ground, Bug, Fire

Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water

Attacks: Squall, Dive, Mach Breaker, Feather Shuriken, Wing Attack, Mouth to Mouth, Glorious Sun, Fury Swipes, Smirk, Stomp, Taunt, Cheer, Sleep, Form Change. While in Chibi-form: Gains Aura of Cute, Aura of Innocence

Enhancements: Endurance (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2) Disease & Poison resistance, High heat resistance, Specialized Digestion system, Auto-Resize. While in Chibi-form: Gains Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Balance (x3)

Deidara had to admit, he was impressed with her duplicate finding such a rare Pokegirl. He looked up at the battle, noticing that Sora was using her talons to block the spear before using her Wing Attack to hit Ritsko in the head. This didn't phase her; but, it caused her to spin the opposing direction and use her left hand to grab Sora's right foot and used the sudden movement to headbutt her. The chibi flier managed to dig her free foot into Ritsko's right rib, breaking one or two bones with a loud, unexpected snap. Unlike his other Pokegirls, who would of released a scream or some noise of pain from such a move, she roared in anger and took hold of the stone part of the spear. She suddenly let Sora's foot go, causing the Pokegirl to release her hold on her ribs, and punched her in the stomach, puncturing it yet again. She pulled her hand out and made a crescent slash with the spear, causing the Cuntdor's stomach to slice open. Blood began to pour from the injury, which increased as Sora screamed in pain.

**"SORA!"** Desire yelled out as she made a movement to run towards her. A Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny stopped her from running. "What are you doing? Let me go this instant!"

"I'm sorry mam; but, unless you forfeit the match right now, you can't help her. Not to mention that she is still able to fight." the Jenny said.

"Her fucking lower torso is covered in blood! Why are you, a professional nurse, letting such a match continue!" Deidara watched as the Joy looked at him and Sora before looking at Desire.

"It's the rules of any battle. You should understand that, miss Desire of the Royal Guards. Will you forfeit, or shall you continue the match?"

"Don't you dare call the match just yet! I...I can still fight!" Sora exclaimed as she was floating in the air and began another assault of feathers. Ritsko spun her spear, cutting the feathers before dodging Sora's wing. Right as Sora tried to kick her face, Ritsko forced the spear through her foot, nearly tearing it from the limb, and elbowed her face with her free arm. Sora released a loud, soul torn scream as she fell onto the ground. She tried to get up as she coughed up blood and spat it on the ground. With a scream, she managed to force herself up and headbutt Ritsko's stomach, using the claws on her hands to dig them into Ritsko's shoulders. Ritsko slammed her knee into the bird's stomach, making her cough up more blood before she took the spear and placed the tip of it against her neck.

"Call the match now or else I'll decapitate her and throw her bloody head at you Desire.' Ritsko commanded, her eyes completely red with anger. To prove her point, she pressed the tip into her neck, causing the girl to gurgle as blood began to leak from the puncture wound. Deidara had to admit, even he was afraid of her when she entered into her rage mode.

"Fine! Fine! I forfeit the fucking match! You win!" Desire yelled out with tears flowing down her face. The Jenny raised a random flag towards Deidara's side, though no one was cheering for him as his win was called. Deidara walked over to Ritsko and gave her a kiss on the neck, making the rage in her eyes disappear as she softly pushed him away and giggled.

"Thank you for the wonderful battle Deidara-sama." Deidara smiled and noticed that Desire recalled Sora and held onto her ball. Right as the Joy was about to take it away, he made a sprint towards her and took Sora's ball. This caused multiple people to gasp, while Sora widened her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing with Sora!" Deidara smirked at her as he placed the ball in his cloak.

"Un, we agreed to a salvage battle. The rules of this salvage battle were if I win, I was able to pick any Pokegirl of yours; but, if I lost, then you would have any pick of the girls in the center. Since I won this match, I'm claiming Sora as my prize, un. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a harem to pick up from the center." He and Ritsko walked past the Joy and noticed that the people that were watching were already moving to let them pass. With a sudden movement, he dodged the punch that Desire threw at him. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the Joy and Jenny held onto the crying girl as she tried to escape their hold on her.

"You **MONSTER! YOU SICK, TWISTED DERANGED MONSTER! GIVE HER BACK! YOU CAN HAVE ANYONE ELSE, BUT NOT HER!"** Desire screamed loudly, her voice cracking as she managed to break from their hold and ran towards him with her gun already pulled out from somewhere on her. Ritsko was about to attack; but, he lowered the spear with his hand.

"Don't." was all he said. Right as Desire got close enough, he ran towards her and knocked the gun out of her hand, hearing the harmlessly fly past his head as he forced her on the ground with a foot on her upper spine and held her arm by the wrist. Once the Jenny and her back up were able to handcuff her, he recalled Ritsko and walked away with a smile on his face until he began laughing at her cries of agony.

Ah, it honestly felt good to be a villain at times like these.

(July 28th, 4:37P.M.,300A.S.)

Deidara stretched his back as he walked out of an alley with Anbu by his side. His time after the battle against Desire was an interesting one, considering that they were replaying the battle at the Pokecenter. He still remembered when he placed Sora and Ritsko's Pokeball on the counter and requested a room and for them to be healed. The Joy at the counter took the balls and gave him a harsh glare before speaking to him.

"I want you to wait in there, tame whatever girl you want, and leave this center the moment you are done. Understand me Mr. Okamoto?"

Needless to say, he followed her order to the letter.

It didn't take him long to obtain the first three girls from the Joy. He and Sisori tamed the Hottie until it was about one, due to the Joy giving him Ritsko and Sora. Thanks to the restraints in the room, he was able to have the chibi girl moaning his name without any trouble. He brought out Anbu and tamed the rest of his harem without any interruptions from the staff. Once he was done, he left the room via Shushin and made a dove to fly towards the closest island. Ironically, he noticed that Naruto was also that exact island. The only problems he had were some stray Divettes that he disposed of. Once he landed in the town that Naruto was in, he made the dove shrink and explode before casting a quick genjutsu over himself as he landed in the alley.

Which leads him to the moment that he bumped into a man he thought he would never see again.

"I'm sorry about that sir. I was reading this interesting book that I just bought from the Pokemart here and I didn't see where I was going." the man said. Deidara shrugged his shoulders without a care in the world and walked past with Anbu by his side.

"Where do you think we should look for Kujaku-san first?"

"Kujaku, as in Naruto Kujaku?" the man asked. This caused Deidara to groan.

_'Ever since I saw him at the campgrounds while I was hiding, I've always sensed something twisted about him. Maybe he has a specific Blood Curse that repels people away from him?'_ Deidara thought as he faked a smile. "Yea, the very same. We're traveling around different leagues in order to have some tales for our families. Why do you ask?" The man smiled at him and chuckled.

"You see, I told him that he was to take a test at the Solar Gym earlier today; however, due to some unforeseen circumstances, the match he must participate in must be today. So I was wondering if you could find him for me while I go and talk to the people in the Solar Gym. Could you do me this for me?"

"Yea, un. I'll find him for you Mr.?" the man widened his eyes before he smiled and raised his hand for him to shake it.

"My name is Mr. Devas. I do hope that you can find him quickly." Deidara shook his hand and watched as the man jogged past them. He sighed as he looked around the general area until he barely noticed the color of a Pokecenter hidden behind another building.

"Well, the Pokecenter's a good place to start looking, un." Deidara and Anbu walked into the crowd, intent on finding Naruto, though Deidara was already smiling at the thought of finding him. It wasn't due to what Devas needed him for; but, for a reason that the few that knew him would agree with.

Anything that dealt with the brat was never dull.

-Author's Note-

Oiyaho one and all! I do hope that you like this special chapter of The Start of a Unique Journey. I was unsatisfied with the last chapter with the lack of purpose Deidara had near the ending of the last chapter. So, I decided to give Deidara the spot light for a change, and let the readers get a special look into his head. I'm actually quite tempted with creating another special chapter for him in the near future; however, I'm already planning to write one that relates to this one. It's kinda obvious to tell who will lead the chapter...

Anyway, I wanted to make Deidara's thoughts on his home world more open for the readers, considering he hasn't spoken anything major about it to Naruto. The talk with Moantwo was one of my favorite parts of the story, due to it giving the reader a rare chance to see her surprised and offering to do something good for a change. With the whole duplicate bit, I honestly believe in the thought of there being another copy of one's self in a different universe. So, with that in mind, I had a dream about Deidara meeting Desire while she was off duty. In the dream, they met and found that them being near each other causing the other pain; but, I decided to change it to just her making him angry at multiple similarities. I was also tempted to give her a fancy looking monocle; but, I decided to stick to the dream's design and let her keep the glasses.

In a way, I guess this chapter was a way to show the effects of Deidara's influences upon his harem. Anbu, for example, acts like a trained Anbu soldier until she is taming with Deidara. Sisori is his replacement for Sasori, which was another dream influenced creation. I wasn't too sure about giving her the skills to create the Pokegirl puppets; but, I figured that being around Sasori so much would allow for them to get friendly and let one another hold onto their stuff. As to why the Chocoboob? I have no idea. Ritsko, who I was tempted to name Yuki when I first thought of her, is the more primal warrior of the group. She was raised in the cold climates, and only had her weapon until he caught her. I'll admit, she's the least influenced of the group; but, I figured that all a character like her would need is more flexibility and stamina with the summoning and recalling of her spear. The Hottie I'm not too sure on him keeping, mainly due to her personality and violent habits. That's Sisori's job, if anyone remembers how she acted during the Infernal chapter. Sora, whose battle was very fun to write, will most likely be a keeper.

Either way, I do hope that you've enjoyed the chapter and I pray to the ramen god that the next chapter comes out quicker than this one. Until then!

Ja'ne!


	10. Chapter 9

Oiyaho one and all! You know how this little routine goes by now. I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other type of video game, anime, manga, or series that I introduce or reference into this story. With that stated, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh yes, one more thing, I'm going to start calling Rushina's shells shields. It's not a big change; but, one that might of confused some people.

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

_"Goddess Speaking."_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion."**

**"Radio."**

-Chapter Nine-

"I thought you had more control over that clay dove of yours!"

"Un, It's not my fault that the heat over the island is higher than the other islands!"

"It shouldn't matter how hot it is! You're directly touching the dove! Hence, you should be able to stabilize the clay and the explosive chakra that's inside it!"

"Well you're the one that caused Volitare to attack us, and I had to make one of these on the fly WHILE I had to cast a genjutsu over him! Why don't you stop being so dam lazy and learn some genjutsu, or even some taijutsu!"

"What the hell is taijutsu? Why the hell are you trying to divert the topic of this being your fault!"

**"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Sisori and Navy shouted, causing both blonds to look at the other and sigh.

"Sorry about that. The heat makes me stir crazy." Naruto said with an embarrassed grin on his face. Deidara frowned and turned his head.

"It's understandable. I've always hated hot areas like this for that same reason." Navy and Sisori smiled at them and clapped their hands.

"Good! Now that you two got over yourself, why don't you **FIND US SOME FUCKING FOOD AND SHELTER!"** the two girls shouted, causing both of them to shiver and nod.

"You better be making us a small pond of fresh water then Navy." he walked away from the group, noticing that Deidara was a few steps behind him. "You wouldn't happen to of seen any type of fruit around did you?" Deidara shook his head, causing him to groan. "I thought that was the case. Well, why don't we each take a different route through that patch of forest and meet back when the sun's touching that mountain?" Naruto pointed to what seemed to be the tallest mountain in the desert, which seemed to have several flying Pokegirls around it.

"Un, you better be alive when I'm back with the girls. If not, I'll find a way to bring your soul back just to merge it with an explosive and kill you." Naruto laughed at the joke and gave him a smirk.

"I should be the one threatening you. I can easily make it so that all of those vulpine related ferals start running after you now." Naruto decided to walk into the batch of trees with Yubel's Pokeball in hand. Once he was far enough, he released her and watched as she formed a Dark Bomb and threw it past him. He heard a scream and turned to see an injured feral that was digging its way out of the ground. From what he was able to see, she had white hair with four horns on her head, though the two near her forehead were larger than the ones on the back. Yubel ran and grabbed the feral by her head and pulled her out of the hole. The feral's face, B-cup chest, and lower stomach were white in color, unlike the dark brown that the remainder of her skin as. Since Yubel was holding the feral as if she was a fly swatter, he was able to see two rows of small scythe shaped spikes that were on her back. What sickened him was that her lower half looked like a worm's tail, with the exception of the two pairs of spiked legs that they had. The feral managed to squirm out of Yubel's hold and increased her bust size to a D and made Yubel motorboat them. _'What the hell?'_ As he brought out the Pokedex to scan the feral, a pair of dark wings appeared on Yubel's back, letting her fly in the air. From what he was able to see, the poor feral was trying to hold on as best as she could by wrapping her arms around Yubel's head. The Pokedex beeped, which surprised him due to the speed of the scan.

GUSANITA, The Little Worm Pokegirl

Type: Animorph/Metamorph(Mutated worm)

Element: Ground

Frequency: Common (Tropical areas, Rare-very Rare elsewhere, non-existent in the Scarlet, Ruby, and Opal Leagues)

Diet: Dirt, dead plants, meat

Role: Miners, Trench diggers

Libido: Low (higher with bonded Tamer)

Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water

Attacks: Focus, Dig, Mountain Hold, Tree Fall, Eternal Softness, Smother

Enhancements: Hyper-efficient Metabolism, enhanced digging ability, Enhanced Strength (x2), Metamorphic powers

_'She's not that strong of a feral is she?'_ he thought as he heard a very, painful 'thump' that was followed by a scream. He looked up to see Yubel diving towards the feral while releasing Dark Bombs onto her. The feral took each bomb with no way to avoid it.

Or so he thought.

The ground around the Gusanita began to crumble, causing him to take several steps away from her. He heard a new crack, and looked down to see that the ground around him was starting to collapse.

"Yubel! Finish her off with an aerial combo!" Yubel used her hands to grab the feral by her horns, causing blood to pour from their sharp edge.

"For the horde," she yelled as she threw the feral as high as she could behind her, "You will pay!" She held a Dark Blade in each hand as she flew towards the falling feral. Right as she got close enough, she threw both blades and watched as the attacks sliced through her stomach, causing her to scream before she hit the tree. "DIE!" Yubel repeatedly shot Dark Bomb after Dark Bomb at the feral, destroying the dead tree in the process.

_'We probably did that thing a favor. It was rather useless around here.'_ he thought as he took hold of a Great Ball and walked closer to Yubel, who was writing "Sukebe Rulez" on the remains of the dead tree. The feral was unconscious, which made him smile as he threw the ball and watched as it signaled capture. He picked the ball up and sighed. "Okay, now it's time for us to find some food." Right as he turned around, his senses went crazy and caused him to turn back around, right as a fist was forced into his stomach. He felt his feet lifting above the ground, the wind flowing around him as he suddely felt himself hit something that was very, very hard. The sounds of multiple things cracking caught his attention, as well as the faint whispers of his name being called out. _'I think my spine is broken, or maybe it's my ribs thanks to whatever just attacked me. Ugh, this hurts!'_ he thought as he slowly moved his arm towards one of his Pokeballs and release whoever it was. "Help...Yubel..." Was all he said before he allowed the darkness to claim him.

When Naruto woke up from his slumber, he was greeted by multiple things. The first was the pain that was coursing through his right arm. The second was that he was hovering in mid-air. The final thing that he realized was that he was covered in chains while being blinded by the bright sun. His body was forcefully turned and flipped upside down at the same time, allowing him to see the surprised faces of Banika and Sabriel.

"Master, you're awake!" Sabriel shouted with tears already forming in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun's awake?" Naruto, who couldn't do much of anything except wiggle, was suddenly forced onto the ground, making him gasp in pain as Rushina picked him up and hugged him. The fact that she used her twin shells to add pressure to the hugging didn't make him feel as good.

"Hey! Leave my master alone!" he heard Banika shout as Rushina surprisingly let him go before placing him back on her shoulder.

"Banika, you're not the alpha or the beta, remember that. Ugh, you're all apart of my harem and I have the final say in things..." he was able to say before he began coughing. "Water, Navy use Water Gun..."

"Master, Navy isn't with us right now. We thought you knew what happened to her." Sabriel said in a sincere tone. He groaned as he turned his head slightly.

"Where is Yubel? Did the feral that attacked me get her?"

"Yubel is surveying the area for Deidara or Navy. And no, we caught the fucking Bawdger that attacked you." Gaia's voice called out, most likely from the front of Rushina. Then, as if he was slapped in the face, it him him.

He was punched, sent into a tree, and fell unconscious... By a fucking BAWDGER?

_'It isn't that bad Naruto,'_ the goddess within him stated, _'At least she was an uncommon type of Pokegirl.'_

_'That doesn't help me feel better you know this right?'_

_'I know that; but, it makes me feel better than the feeling one gets from kicking a puppy and hearing its pain filled whimpers.'_ Silence was born between the two for what seemed to be hours before she spoke again. _'You never kicked a puppy before have you?'_

_'Why in Sukebe's name would I ever have a need to kick a puppy!'_

_'Tch, you humans never show interest in the fun stuff unless it relates to war.'_ the goddess muttered as he tried to ignore Banika's rambling. It was then he noticed that there was web on her back with multiple items in it.

"Banika, what is in your web?" Naruto softly asked. Banika pulled out a coconut, which made his mouth water.

"We found a stash of food where the Bawdger was resting. Do you want one?" Naruto only replied with a nod. "Then make me alpha. I'm the one that knows you and what you would desire the longest when I'm compared to your harem. I don't care who is the current alpha, make it me!" The smirk that Banika wore on her face sickened him to the very core.

_'Want me to take care of her Naruto-kun?'_ Rushina asked, surprising him.

_'Just let me down.'_ Rushina silently complied and placed him feet first before unwrapping the chains. Once he stretched, he walked up to Banika and did something he's been wanting to do to her ever since she spat in his face oh so long ago. He stared at her eyes, stood his ground and slammed his left fist into her face. "Chain her now!" Rushina instantly wrapped the stunned Banika with her chains, letting him walk over to her and pull at her hair. "You **DARE** challenge the order that I've given this harem! You're the newest member of this harem, and I honestly have no use for you! All you'll do is consume most of the food, most likely poison me while taming, and lets not forget challenging Celcia's order of things! You do remember my best friend ever since my birth, correct?" She wore a look of surprise and hurt upon her face, though this didn't earn her any sympathy points. "I don't care as to how you acted after you spat on my face, or the troubles that you went through. This is **MY** harem, and **MY** word is law! Be glad that we're going to need some extra protection and that's why you'll be out of your ball. One little peep that isn't related to a feral, another human, or a battle and I'll fucking Level 5 you, understand!" Banika slowly nodded her head, tears freely flowing from her face as he turned away and walked next to Gaia. "I want you to keep an eye on her understand?" Gaia actually smiled at the order and switched places with Sabriel. "You can let her go now Rushina. We need to get a move on before night strikes."

"Okay." Rushina said in her usually happy voice as she spun Banika around before throwing her up into the air. As most of the group walked away, Naruto realized that they were out of the forest and were near one of the mountains. He pulled out his Pokedex and looked at how much signal he had, and noticed that the smallest bar was flashing.

_'I bet if I can get high enough up there I can either see Deidara, or at least call him via Pokedex.'_ With that thought in mind Naruto took a hold of one of the oddly shaped rocks and forced himself up it. "Sabriel and Gaia, I'm going to recall you two for a short while. Rushina, I want you to chain me back up and take me to a flat part of this mountain. Yubel and Banika, you two are coming with in order to take care of any ferals that might try to attack us. Any objections?" Surprisingly, no one had any. He recalled the two infernals and let his only celestial bind him in chains before she began using her clawed chains to climb up the mountain. For him, it seemed as if they were moving up the mountain at break neck speed. The flow of air, which wasn't as dry as it was on the ground, made him feel more relaxed. Hell, even the view of the blend of living and dead trees, the oasis of sand, and the other mountains made him feel more relaxed. Even the sudden change in movement didn't bother him at all.

"Move out of the way!" Naruto could only watch as a large, dark brown boulder was thrown past him and rolled down the mountain, breaking several small trees at the same time.

_'Well there goes that moment of relaxation.'_ he thought as he he heard something hitting the rough surface of the mountain.

**"MOVE!"** Rushina shouted as he suddenly felt himself flung up into the air. He only blinked for a second, and found himself back in Rushina's chains. "Naruto-kun, can you scan the feral with your Pokedex? I don't exactly feel like playing a game of bowling with our life in the balance."

"Just loosen the chains so I can pull it out." he asked, which she quickly complied. _'Poison or no, I'm gonna have to tame Rushina tonight, if not tomorrow. A slightly calm Rushina will lead to bad things.'_ As he scanned the general area, he noticed that there were multiple things going on. The first was that there was one feral that was trying to use her curved horns to hit Banika. That particular feral was 5'4 with light brown hair, dark skin, and the curved horns that almost formed a circle.

The second thing he noticed was that multiple small, light brown Pokegirls with pitch black eyes that were breaking up random pieces of stone with their claws. As they did this, other Pokegirls that looked similar to the attacker were throwing smaller boulders towards Banika. Each of these horned girls were different, some having larger horns while others had some type of weapon upon them.

The final thing he noticed was the scent of fire that was coming from the other side of the mountain. If it was a small scent, he would assume that it was someone cooking something, or their campfire. However, the fire seemed to be surrounding the other side, and that made him concerned.

"Banika and Yubel, target the ferals that are supplying the boulders! Rushina, I want you to attack that Pokegirl with your chains, as well as your Pain technique when you have her close enough!" Naruto yelled out, groaning as Rushina released him from the chains quicker than he expected. Due to this, he fell onto the ground right as his Pokedex beeped. "Ouch, at least the sudden drop shows that Rushina's still normal. Well, as normal as she can be anyway." Wanting to silence the beeping the dex was making, he looked at the information it presented.

BILLIE, the Mountain Climbing Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Ground

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: omnivore. Prefers food with high energy concentration.

Role: Sherpa and rock climber and rescue

Libido: Average (High when at higher altitudes)

Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water

Attacks: Rock Throw, Fissure, Ground Grip, Leap, Go Down, Cuddle

Enhancements: Enhanced balance (x4), strengthened finger and toe muscles, enhanced dexterity (x2), enhanced strength (x3), endurance

"Notice, four Billies were detected via scanner." Naruto sighed and looked at the next page of information.

DIGTIT, the Digging Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Ground

Frequency: Common

Diet: rocks, dirt, plants

Role: underground infiltration, maintenance

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water

Attacks: Dig, Slash, Mud-Slap, Earthquake

Enhancements: Tough Skin, Enhanced Speed (x2), Nightvision

"Notice, nine Digtit were detected vis scanner." Right as he was about to close the dex, another beep caught his attention, making him read the final note that the dex had to say.

GALEM, the Tough As A Mountain Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Rock

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Pokechow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content

Role: mining

Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough

Tamer Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Harden, Takedown, Body Slam, Heavy Punch, Roll Out, Seismic Smash, Earthquake, Stone Spray/Spike, Stone Shield

Enhancements: High Density and Toughness (x15), Earth Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x12)

_'Where the hell did the Pokedex notice a Galem around here?'_ he thought as he looked at the battle that was going on in front of him. Yubel was releasing Dark Bomb after Dark Bomb from the air against the Digtit while Banika was using a combination of Quick Attack and Web in order to subdue her opponents. If it wasn't for the fact that she had to reapply webbing on the detained Billie's strength, he would consider her plan an effective one. Rushina's battle with the more mature Billie seemed to be a stalemate for the moment, as the two seemed to be dancing while playing with one another. The Billie would dodge a barrage of chains before doing a flip behind a stone and throw it towards her. Rushina would use her chains to block the attack, or spin around it, send her shell halfs in order to break most of the rock formations around them, before sending multiple chains towards her. Still, this didn't answer the question he was most confused about. _'Where in Sukebe's name is the Galem!'_ He heard a quick influx of air coming towards him and began to run away from the battle, causing some of the feral Billie and Digtit to focus upon him as multiple boulders were thrown towards him. As soon as he found a large rock formation to hide behind, he released Gaia and Sabriel.

"So what trouble did you catch us in this time?" Gaia asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I need you two to find the Galem that is throwing large boulders and knock it unconscious. Then I want you to help the others with whatever ferals they're still fighting." Gaia poked her head out for several seconds before pulling it back.

"Galems, they're somewhat tall with a sphere of different rocks around their body, dirty brown skin, and short hair correct?" Naruto looked at his Pokedex again before nodding. "Oh good, I saw plenty of them while I was trapped in the mountain. From the looks of things, those boulders that were being thrown at you are Galems that were using the terrain as a ramp of sorts." Naruto felt the color of his face being drained by the memories of the boulders that were being thrown at them.

_'This bunch of ferals are quite skilled at working as a team. Picking up the sleeping Galem and throwing them towards us. If they hit us, we die, and if they miss us, then they'll wake up and see us as the enemy thanks to the view of the mountain. At least catching them will be worth the SLC.'_ he thought as he came up with a plan. "Sabriel, I want you to use Seed Bomb to cover the entire field in seeds while Gaia distracts them with anything she wishes to use. You think you can do that?" Gaia smirked as multiple leafs appeared in between her fingers.

"Must you really question our abilities Naruto?" Sabriel gave him a quick kiss before doing the same thing as Gaia.

"We'll do anything you ask of us until the day we die!" Naruto watched as Sabriel ran into the Galem's sights and began throwing the leafs. Gaia, on the other hand, jumped over the rock fixture and performed an aerial assault.

_'You're useless.'_ the goddess said in an anger tone.

_'What is your problem today?'_ he asked in an annoyed tone.

_'You're basically a piece of meat with personality to them. Here you are, hiding like a little kitten while they're risking their life in order for you to survive. That is pathetic! What's more pathetic is that you were on a ship where you could of picked up the knowledge to use a gun, had multiple sword users on that very same ship, and have a friend who can teach you skills that might just be on par with a feral Pokegirls; yet, you never asked them for any help! It took you a fuckin week in order to ask Deidara to help you cancel the Henge, which is the weakest of genjutsu!'_

_'So why don't you fucking teach me then goddess! You say you can sense chakra, you said that you could even fire a chakra beam at one point, but you never do it, or teach me how to so I'm not so defenseless! You know my limits better than anyone could! So TEACH ME!'_ he yelled, anger coursing through him. His body suddenly felt as if it was burning, the flesh of his skin was turning red as he clutched his head.

_'You want my power? You want my knowledge? You want my training? Fine! First lesson, DON'T DIE!'_ her voice seemed to become deeper, much more primal than he ever heard before. He felt as if he needed to run, to get his body to burn off some of whatever was burning him so much. He knew he shouldn't of left them; but, he followed his instincts and ran away from the battle. He felt the heat from the fires as he got closer, the scent of burning trees and dead skin was flowing through his nose. A chakra signal caught his attention and made him turn to the person. He looked up; but, realized that the signal was coming from the ground. The ground suddenly became scorching hot, slightly melting his shoes as he jumped into the air. He noticed that he was high in the air, so much higher than any human should be able to jump. He felt a sudden burst of chakra, and looked down to see that the ground split open to release waves of flames. He recognized the attack as Flamequake, the same attack that the Pyrothon breed used. He was proven right as multiple Pyrothons of different sizes came out of the ground.

They dared to attack him?

They would pay with their blood!

He felt the burning sensation cooling as his body curved on its own, spinning faster than he ever thought was possible. He knew he hit the ground, his hands were bleeding as they tore into the burning stone as the ferals began to circle him. He looked at his hands and noticed that they were done healing. With a primal, feral smirk that he couldn't hold back, he lunged at the first Pyrothon, who wrapped her tail around his waist. The feral released a painful scream for no reason that he could see; but, that didn't hold him back from forcing his hand through her forehead. The tail around his waist fell limp, making him realize that the skin on it was bubbling. The other ferals were hissing at him with rage in their eyes, though they failed to notice what he had become.

He was a weapon that could burn them as badly as they could him just by a simple touch.

He ran towards another, the sting of sudden movement didn't slow him down as one of the other ferals released a Fireball at him. Knowing he couldn't block it or dodge it fast enough, he brought out his hands as a mock shield as he closed his eyes. He felt a new surge of burning, and thought that he was about to be killed by the fireball. However, seconds passed, causing him to open his eyes to see the astral claw made of chakra that severed the feral.

**_'Kill them...'_** a sinister voice whispered to his soul. The anger that he was feeling made him agree with the voice. **_'Kill them! Devour them and bathe in their blood!'_** Naruto jumped towards another Pyrothon, using the astral claw of his to block the stream of fire that three Pyrothons released. He slammed his hands into the ground, forcing his chakra into the ground as his instincts commanded. Seconds later, the two claws were forced out of the ground, catching the surprised ferals in their grasp. He brought the claws closer towards him and began squeezing the ferals, widening his eyes as he felt something fall onto his body. It felt quite heavy and he looked up to see another droplet fall onto his nose.

Blood... It was their blood...

This very fact made him laugh as he made the claws squeeze them tighter.

"Blood, give me more of your blood!" He grinned in satisfaction as their bodies couldn't handle the strain of pressure and exploded, making him laugh even as an eye fell into his mouth. The look of surprise fell across his face for a second until he began chewing on it and swallowed it. The blood that fell like rain was evaporating from the energy that covered his body, though he was still able to feel some of it land upon his face. He looked at the bodies of the Pyrothon and dropped them onto the ground. The sound of bones breaking excited him and brought him onto the feast that was brought upon him by Sukebe! Oh how he was enjoying the taste of their flesh and blood! The very sight of their dead, mutilated faces brought him so much joy! That was, until he looked at the last body. His eyes widened as he looked at the bloody face of the still living feral.

**_'AAAAHHHHH! JACOB, HELP ME!'_** Kristy's voice boomed in his skull, giving him back some humanity as he quickly reached for an Ultra Ball and pressed it against the feral and watched as she was caught. Right as he picked it up, he looked at the pool of blood and gasped at his features. His hair was drenched in blood, the 'whisker' marks upon his face were shaded as if someone scratched him with their thick claws. His eyes were the most sinister, vile red that he ever laid his eyes upon. But his teeth... His teeth were longer, more specifically his canines. The image of the Sabertooth Tigress digging her teeth into Kristy's head was laid upon the puddle, the look of life was drained from her eyes until the image changed. Now, it showed himself biting into the Pyrothon's skull, her tail being torn from her body with the astral claws as his tongue licked the rivers of blood that poured from her. He began shaking his head, clutching it as he began to stumble around the battlefield.

"No, no...KRISTY!" he screamed to the heavens as he felt the flow of energy cease, making the burning sensation return with a vengeance. As he lost his sense of time and space, his view of the world tilted, redirecting his eyes to see the bright blue sky as it seemed to be flying away from him. The darkness tried to claim him, and he let it succeed as the last thing he saw were a beautiful pair of black wings form in the sky above him. However, his eyes widened for a second as he heard the primal voice speak one last time before he blacked out.

**_'Congrats, you've passed the first test.'_**

(Scene Break)**_  
_**

"Did you guys find the feral that attacked Naruto-kun?"

"Where in hell's name is Navy!"

"Master's been drinking the fruit I mashed up, but he's still not awake."

_'Girls?'_ was all he thought as he seemed to appear over his own body. He didn't understand how any of this was possible. He was alive, yet he was over his own body? What sort of trickery was this?

"It's called 'me using their chakra signatures and your memories of them in order to show you what is happening' no jutsu brat." Naruto turned to see the goddess smirking at him as she leaned against the wall. Her fur seemed darker with her hair being braided into a pony tail. "So how did you like the taste of pure, raw power brat? Was it like you imagined? The feeling to crush your enemies and protect your loved ones with a single squeeze? Was the feeling of being able to stand upon your own two feet as fulfilling as you imagined?" At this point she recreated the astral claw, extending it to his face. He felt his body freeze as one of the claws slowly trailed a nail across one of his whiskers.

"This was the power that you wanted to learn from me, was it not? The power to make sure that your loved ones were safe from the enemy. The power that would place you on par with Deidara and his skills. If only you had experience, you would be the superior one. Think of it, the power to defeat anyone, may they be Team Rocket, the League Officials, or even the Legendary Pokegirls. None shall be able to kill you if you trained with the knowledge I possess. You passed the first test to survive the secondary chakra that you have had since you were born. We must not waste time while you're asleep. I'll show you the-"

"No." Naruto slapped the claw away, glaring at the goddess with hate in his eyes. "That power, no, that curse that you placed upon me had to of been the most horrible memory I've ever laid my eyes upon."

"Well it had to of been your eyes. You ate one of the ferals ya know." the goddess formed a small, slightly bitten eye in her hand before she threw it up in the air. Seconds later, it fell into her mouth, where she swallowed it without a care in the world. "I'm not surprised of your reaction to what happened. It's called raw power for a reason. Now, if you were to refine your skills with this power, adapt your body to it so you would feel no more pain, then you would become a warrior unlike anything this world has ever seen! Claim your birth right and use it to its greatest potential!"

"No! That curse was horrible! I became a beast without restraint and killed the ferals as well! I might be weak and I should of asked someone to train me; but, I'm not going to learn how to become a mindless monster! If that's all you can teach me, then I'm not learning from you. Good bye." Naruto turned away and walked towards his body, right as the goddess jumped in front of his path.

"A deal is a deal Kujaku. Unlike you humans, Kitsunes are beings of loyalty and honor. Once I made a pact, I stick to it no matter the agreement or reasons for it. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be training your mind until you pass my second test. Don't die on me Naruto." the goddess wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him for a long, passionate kiss. Naruto felt as if something was being forced down his mouth before she pulled away and was thrown into his body. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Rushina and Sabriel were looking at him with watery eyes, though he could of sworn he saw the goddess smirking at him for a second before disappearing.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake!" Rushina shouted as he felt himself being lifted by her shields. Banika jumped onto his back and held onto him, making him stumble before landing on top of Rushina. His face was resting upon her breasts, making her giggle as Banika began to kiss his neck.

"Get off of him you pathetic piece of flesh! Ugh, why did Sukebe make you?" he heard Yubel mumble as he felt Banika being taken off of his back. As he looked at Yubel, he noticed that she changed. Her body formed an hourglass figure that could compete with most models, her hair was up to her shoulders, spiked at various directions that reminded him of an anime character. Her skin was still as dark as night itself; but, her claws were much shorter, and her face seemed more human. The one thing that confused him was why she was currently glaring at another direction of the tunnel they were in. As if she sensed him looking at her, she turned around and gave him a hug. "I was so worried about you master. I hope you don't mind that I used a good number of those Great Balls in order to catch the ferals. I noticed that you were attacked by the Pyrothons too. Do you remember what Pokegirl killed them?" He frowned at the question, not knowing how he could tell them the truth. How it was he who killed them, and ate them as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Leave the questions for later, Daimon. We still have to find a way out of this area." Gaia said in an angered tone. His eyes widened at the new name that Gaia called her. Usually, she called her Youma, since that was her breed.

"Yubel, you evolved during the fight?" she blushed as she nodded, which made him extremely happy. He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug, making her gasp slightly. "I'm so proud of you. I'm sure Sukebe would of been proud of your work upon the field." Yubel's face was covered by her blush, making him chuckle at the sight. The sound of coughing made him focus back to the problem at hand, and made him release her from the hug. "So, what happened after I passed out?"

"Daimon here caught you and called us over to the place where the bodies were; however, our combined weight made the area collapse upon itself. None of us were injured; but, the area where it happened is sealed off. Personally, I blame spidey here for it collapsing. She is the biggest of us after all." Banika glared as she gave her own ass a slap.

"You're just jealous that mine's more plump and attractive than your flat rear. You were the last one at the scene anyway. So you could of been the reason that it collapsed thank you very much. Besides, I'm sure Naruto will side with me."

"Shut up Banika."

"Yes Master." she said in a defeated tone. He couldn't help but groan as he pulled out the Pokedex and checked for signal. While he didn't get any signal to contact anyone, his dex was picking up the signal of another Pokedex in the cave.

"Girls, follow me. We're going to meet up with whoever else is down here. Sabriel and Gaia, you two will be behind me since your plant attacks can reach just about any distance. If you feel too weakened due to the lack of light, tell me and I'll recall you. Rushina, you're taking point since you can force the enemies away with ease. Yubel and Banika, you two will stay near my arms at all times just in case I need to hang onto you for a sudden jump since I'm still feeling pain from the attack by those ferals. Is that understood?" Their journey through the cave was a silent one. His harem wasn't talking, there were no ferals from what his senses could tell him, and the signal ofthe Pokedex was getting stronger. The odd thing was that the signal wasn't moving at all. 'I honestly hope that this isn't a trap. Mind you, I'm confused as to what would have the mind level to do such a thing.' Much to his surprise, they found an underground lake that was clear as crystal. The moisture in the air seemed to purge the stress out of his system.

"Yes, water!" Gaia and Banika shouted as both ran towards the water and jumped in. The splash that they made got to Sabriel, who decided to get back at them by performing a cannon ball in between them. He and Rushina couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle that happened in front of them, though Yubel leaned against him and performed her Cocoon of Darkness.

"Naruto-kun, something is in the lake..." Right as he was about to question Rushina's statement, he felt the energy that the thing in the lake was producing. It was big, it was angry, and it was coming straight after them.

"Rushina, get them out of there!" Naruto pulled out an Ultra Ball in one hand while scanning the lake with the dex, hoping to get an early lead to see what will attack them. Rushina was able to pull the three out of the lake, each of them wearing a confused look upon their face, as the water began to form ripples. Something forced itself out of the water and released a powerful burst of water towards them. Rushina raised her shields to block the attack, only to be pushed back by the force of the attack. Whatever attacked them went back into the lake, though he was still able to sense the feral near the surface.

"What the hell was that!" Banika shouted as she tried to cling onto him, only for Sabriel to use a vine to keep her away.

"Banika, you can stick onto any surface right?" the sudden question caused her to blink before saying yes. "This works for us. I want you to stay on a wall and start shooting webs into the water on my signal. Can you do that?" Banika smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll do anything you wish of me master!" she shouted as she tore the vine from her waist and ran onto a random wall. Naruto sighed slightly as he turned to the other members of his harem. He was happy to see that Yubel was done healing, or at least stop the bleeding.

"Rushina, if whatever attacked us gets too high in the air, I want you to use Feel the Burn and hold her there as long as you can. Gaia and Sabriel, you two will be using Razor Leaf whenever we have her bound, or she is jumping out of the lake. Yubel, your roles might change during the fight. I want you to use Dark Bomb on the lake; but, I might need you to use Ashen Wings in order to act as bait and strike her with Dark Bomb or Dark Blade. Do you all understand?" Instead of answering, they nodded and hurried to a different position around the lake. "Do it Banika."

"Yes Master!" Banika's chin opened, expanding her lower jaw as she spat a large, complex web onto the water. The unknown enemy jumped out of the water and turned towards her, only for Rushina to force it onto the wall in front of her. The sudden impact caused the thing to growl, though this didn't discourage Sabriel and Gaia from sending wave after wave of leafs towards her. This caused the enemy to use the tail it had to slam it against the wall, breaking it. The sudden movement caused Rushina to loose control of her attack, making the enemy fall onto the ground due to it not having any feet. Naruto was able to get a good look at the enemy, which turned out to be a mermaid like Pokegirl. Unlike most aquatic Pokegirls, this one was seventeen feet long with bright blue skin with a dark gray underbelly. She had metal plating along her back and arms, which matched her gray hair. Her tail was surprisingly dark blue, though it reminded him of a tiger shark. The feral opened its mouth and released a powerful burst of water, making him and Rushina dodge the attack. Right as he looked to where she once was, he realized that she jumped back into the water. Her upper torso was above the surface with her hands forming a large spear.

"We got her!" Sabriel shouted as Gaia extended two vines to the feral's arms, causing her to cancel the Water Spear as Sabriel began her assault of leafs. A sudden wave of water came towards them, breaking the vines and forcing Sabriel to stop her attack. The feral was struck by multiple small webs, making her glare at Banika before releasing another burst of water from her mouth. Banika jumped onto another wall and retalliated with multiple webs. The feral dove under the water, letting the webs hit the water, and jumped out with two Water Spears.

"NOW!" he shouted, causing Rushina to force the feral to a corner of the cavern. "Yubel, Sabriel, and Gaia, attack now!" The flashing screen of the Pokedex caught his eye and made him shift his focus to the information.

SHARPTITS, The Vicious Fish Pokegirl

Type: Inhumanoid Metamorph (shark)

Element: Steel/Water

Frequency: Very Rare (never seen in groups)

Diet: Carnivore/Icthyvore

Role: Ultimate oceanic predator (short of Leviathaness)

Libido: Low (High during full moon)

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Ice, Poison

Weak Vs: Electric, Plant, Fire, Fighting, Royal Curse

Attacks: Bite, Water Tower, Iron Defense, Water Spear, Crunch, Water Sword, Iron Punch, Hydro Pump, Iron Tail

Enhancements: Natural armor, metamorphic abilities, Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x8), Enhanced Strength x8 (X10 in the Water), Enhanced Speed x4 (x6 in water), Enhanced Senses (Sight, Hearing) x4, Minor Electroreception

Confirmed Kill or use of Royal Curse (Ferals Only): 600,000 SLC (80 Bounty Points)

Confirmed Capture and Taming (Ferals Only): 600,000 SLC (80 Bounty Points +medical care and restraints

Confirmed Sighting and Report (Ferals Only): 90,000 SLC (12 Bounty Points)

Naruto didn't know if he should of been surprised that they were attacked by another menace, or the fact that they were doing decently well against one in its own element. He looked up to see that the feral was trying to squirm as the trio continued to attack her. Banika, much to his surprise, jumped onto the feral and bit her neck, causing the feral to scream before jumping away. In a moment of anger, the feral slammed her tail into the wall, causing a rumbling noise to be heard. He looked up and saw multiple cracks forming.

"Rushina, wrap your chains around them and bring them over here now!" Rushina did as he asked and brought everyone over, including the feral, towards their side of the lake. Just for good measure, Gaia and Sabriel were whipping the feral with their vines, though he was focused on the parts of the cieling that were falling into the lake. The sounds of pain filled moans caught his attention, making him turn towards Gaia, who was using her vine as a thorn laced tentacle to pleasure and injure the feral at the same time. He decided to throw the Ultra Ball at the feral, and prepared another just in case she escaped from the ball. The ball was shaking as if it was holding in multiple explosions, causing the girls to be cautions as he felt someone screaming in the back of his head. It didn't sound like the goddess, nor did it sound like Navy either. Hearing a scream, he shook his head and noticed that Banika was holding the Ultra Ball with pride.

"Master! You caught her! Now can we find a healing unit that can numb my mouth?" she asked as she rubbed her jaw. Gaia used her vine to hit the spider girl's head.

"Quit your complaining runt. That was nothin compared to the hell that we've gone through."

"Or the hell that you've caused." Naruto remarked, causing the Demoness to give him a glare. "Now let me go refill the canteen before continue our journey." He opened his backpack and placed the Sharptits ball in the feral pocket, which he labeled in black marker so another ball confusion scene would not happen. He opened another pocket and pulled out the canteen and turned towards the lake.

Only for a bright yellow and red beam to force its way through the water and ceiling. This caused for more boulders to fall into the lake, which seemed to make the beam move and grow in size.

"Rushina, the moment that thing comes out of the water, force it to a wall. Everyone else, attack with long distance attacks!" The girls nodded and waited. He already pulled the dex out for another scanning and couldn't help but be frightened at the possibility of a powerful water type. So they waited, and waited, and waited...

"I think we don't need to worry about anything coming towards us. I think it just wanted to destroy the debris that might of hurt it." Sabriel said as she lowered her leafs. The others followed her example as he walked closer to the lake. Seeing that nothing was happening with the lake, he figured she was right and bent down.

_'At least that beam destroyed the boulders. Not to mention the additional sunlight will help Sabriel and Gaia out due to their plant affinity.'_ Right as he was about to plunge the canteen into the lake, a figure from the water formed and forced itself out. The thing roared in anger and glared at him with intense hate. From what he was able to see, the creature was a long serpent with dark blue scales. The horns upon its head were pointed towards the sky, though the very tips looked as if they belonged to a blade. Its body was at least four feet thick and had to of been at least sixteen feet long, though the rest of its body was submerged in the lake. Right as it opened its mouth, which showed him its long, blood stained teeth, a swarm of clawed chains went into the thing's upper body. Even as the creature screamed, it tried to bite him before being slammed into the wall. Unlike the Sharptits, who made an imprint into the wall, this thing destroyed the wall.

"I could use a little help ya know! Willy here is a bit antsy to get free!" Rushina yelled as she used her shields to get higher in the air to see the creature. From his position, he watched as his harem were launching multiple attacks upon the creature, until its tail came out of the water and slammed into Banika. She was forced into a wall, and fell onto the ground. Worried for the worst, he rushed over to her and checked her pulse.

_'She's alive, even if it's by an inch. That hit must of crushed her insides, and hitting the wall the way she did didn't help either.'_ he thought as he recalled her. He turned around and saw that the creature had released a red and yellow beam towards the roof. The falling debris caused for him and his harem to scatter around until the creature cancelled its attack. He tripped on a rock and fell, causing his Pokedex to slip out of his hand and land a few feet away from him. As the device began beeping, he stood and ran towards it, only for a boulder to slam right on top of it. The impact of it hitting the ground caused the boulder to shatter, showing him the destroyed Pokedex. His only source of information was now gone, leaving him to turn towards the creature that was trying to slither over the boulders it made fall. He scanned the area, noticing that the girls were okay, though Yubel and Rushina seemed exhausted. _'Rushina, do you think you can pull off an Oblivion without passing out?'_

_'Not a chance in hell Naruto-kun.'_ she replied through thought. He groaned as he thought of anything in his bag that would help them out.

"Gaia, do you think you can charge up for a Solar Beam while the others keep the creature occupied?" the Demoness turned her head and gave him a smirk as she flexed her claws to him.

"Must you really ask? Okay girls! We're down one member and we're all tired from that last feral! I don't know what this fucker is and I don't wanna know; but, I wanna see this thing's ass get kicked! Yubel, take aerial assault and do everything you can to trap it away from the lake itself! Sabriel, I want you to use Wood Tower and Seed Bomb repeatedly until I can gather enough energy. Rushina, your part is the most important. I need for you to focus your energy and use Pain on that thing. Do you all understand me!" Naruto was surprised that Gaia took such a lead so soon; but, she was the one that led an army of infernals to take over a campground. The others quickly agreed, and went to play their parts. Yubel used Ashen Wings to allow herself to fly and began to throw Dark Bombs at the creature, causing it to roar in pain before releasing a burst of water towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sabriel shouted as she threw a handful of seeds near the creature and slammed her hands into the ground. Moments later, multiple wood spikes stabbed the creature, though most of them broke against its skin. "What the fuck! This thing has some hard skin!" she called out as she ran towards the creature, tossing seeds over the ground as the creature focused its attention on taking Yubel out with its tail. Naruto noticed that Rushina did something that was insane as ever.

She jumped onto the creature and forced as many of the clawed chains into its head and back.

The creature, not liking that one bit, slammed its back into the remains of the wall, Using her shields, she hovered above the small rampage, pulling the creature upwards before Yubel sent multiple Dark Bombs to the creature's body. Sabriel, using this distraction, got as close as she could and began throwing seeds at the creature before making them grow into wooden spikes. The creature took the attack and released a dark colored breath that she managed to dodge. Unlike the red and yellow beam, which made the very ground break, this cloud like attack made the ground melt. Once the creature stopped its attack, Sabriel launched multiple leafs at the creature's eyes, successfully cutting above the eyes. The creature's anger increased as blood began to pour over its eyes, allowing Rushina to force the creature away from the lake. Yubel, not wanting to waste the golden opportunity, made a dive with a Dark Blade in each hand and, without warning, her wings grew smaller as the blades became larger.

**"TAKE THIS!"** she screamed as her wings disappeared, the blades growing as large as her body as she forced them into the creature's upper torso. The scream it released made him release a small scream of his own as he looked at the creature, who began releasing random bursts of water around. Yubel held onto both blades as hard as she could as the injured creature continued to squirm and randomly attack what it could. His eyes turned to Gaia, who was lightly covered in a small, bright yellow glow. Her head, which was looking up towards the sky, was lowered towards the creature.

"Yubel and Sabriel, move to the sides of this thing and wait until I give the signal!" she ordered, waiting as both infernals rushed a safe distance away from the creature. The creature gave out one loud, cannibalistic roar as it channeled multiple small spheres into its mouth. The aura that Gaia had began to dance like the flames of a well fed fire. He watched as the creature opened its bloody eyes as wide as it could, glaring as it released the red and yellow beam towards her. She quickly raised both arms and pressed her hands together. **"BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN!"** Her bright, blinding beam shot out of her hands and collided with the creature's beam. He was surprised to see that, instead of an explosion being the result, the two attacks were fighting for supremacy. "NOW!" Sabriel and Yubel screamed in frustration as they released their respective elemental attacks. A leaf here and a pair of Dark Bomb there, the creature tried to ignore it as its beam began to waver.

"Rushina, use Pain on her!" he called out, watching as the creature's widened eyes showed intense pain within them. As if she sensed the weakened moment, Gaia screamed to the infernals below as her Solar Beam won the battle and forced its way to the creature. It was only thanks to Rushina hovering with her chains that the creature didn't move from its spot. Gaia ended the attack, causing Rushina to recall her chains and return to his side. The creature shook and fell onto the ground, causing a shroud of dust to hide it. Sabriel and Yubel walked over to him as he walked closer to the dusty area, pulling out one of Deidara's knives that he dropped. If he heard correctly, Deidara called it a kunai. "I wonder what the hell that thing was." he said as he pulled out Gaia's ball and pointed it at her. She shook her head and pointed to the sunlight.

"Just let me rest for a while Naruto. I'll be alright with just a little bit of rest." he nodded and placed her ball back before turning towards the lightly cloudy area. Before he could get close enough to look through, a shock-wave of blue energy forced him away. The next thing he knew, he was being pressed against one of the boulders and winced.

"Master!" he heard them shout as a demonic, angered growl caused him to open his eyes and look at the source. Instead of the titan of a monster glaring at him, it was a human like female who seemed about as tall as he. Her blood covered face made her face seem purple, with her blood stained hair dripping. Her well toned body was covered in dark blue scales that, with the exception of its stomach and shoulders, were dangerously sharpened. Her tail laid several feet away from her, having large blue spikes near the tip of the finned tail. It was then that he realized two important facts. The first was that her eyes were the same as the creature that nearly killed Banika, and the second was that she had horns that matched the creature. Scared, he tried to stab her with the kunai, only for her tail to latch onto his wrist and swat the kunai into the lake. She leaned closer to him and glared into his eyes, before giving him the most deadly kiss he ever felt. Her tongue, which he felt was forked, slithered around his tongue as her hand was applying more pressure onto his chest. Once she pulled away, she released a scream and tossed him into the lake. He began to cough as he pulled out a spare Ultra Ball and watched as Gaia and Sabriel were throwing leafs at her. She released another blue shock-wave, forcing them away as more blood was forced out of her chest. He swam closer towards the edge, making sure that his movements didn't cause any unnecessary noise until he angled himself behind the feral. He already had two more prepared as Yubel forced a Dark Blade into the feral's arm, though the feral glared at the ball and hit it with her tail. He couldn't help but smirked as she was encased in a bright, red light and was forced into the sphere. He quickly got out of the water, wincing at the scratches on his chest as the ball exploded, revealing the angered feral that released another blue wave towards Gaia and Sabriel. As those two were forced back, multiple chains took hold of the feral as Rushina released a blade made of white energy. The attack stabbed the feral in her stomach, causing her to roar and release a slightly red burst of water towards Rushina. The water was blocked by a wooden spike, which made the feral angered and ran towards it. He suddenly felt Rushina through their link and turned towards her, only to see her two shields making their way towards the feral. The feral jumped on top of the spike and jumped away right as the shields tore through the spike. The feral didn't expect for Yubel to slam into her spine with a Dark Bomb released at close range, causing both girls to scream.

"Hold her down!" Rushina yelled to Yubel, who nodded as she and the feral landed on the ground with a hard crack. Right as the feral began to scream, a dark portal appeared beneath them. Within moments, the shields came back to Rushina and encased her, causing multiple clawed chains to puncture through the feral's limbs and pull her into the portal, leaving Yubel to jump off. Once Rushina's form sunk into its own portal, he ordered Yubel to heal with Cocoon of Darkness and told Sabriel and Gaia to rest in the sunlight. He couldn't help but feel terrified at this monster that they were fighting against. First, it came after them as a deadly, demonic serpent. Its scales were hard for them to get through until they used their special attacks, or their close combat attacks. Considering how strong she was, he was worried that Yubel would of been swallowed by the creature. However, he paused to think as to maybe he should of had her do that. It would of helped them out in the longway. Before he could think more on the subject, a portal opened that sent the feral right to him. Not expecting it, he raised his arms in front of him as a quick shield. The impact caused them to fall onto the ground, though the feral's waist was happily opened in between face. With widened eyes and a blushing face, he took hold of one of the Ultra Balls and pressed it against the unconscious feral. The weight of the feral was quickly off of him, allowing him to get up and sigh as the ball stopped shaking in his hand. He looked at the ball in his hand and slowly began to chuckle at the sight of it as he placed it in his bag. He turned towards the others, who were either healing them self or were resting against a boulder. He was about to reach for his pocket when he flinched at the realization that he no longer had a Pokedex.

_'We're gonna have to find Deidara and it must be done soon! As we are now, we're in a stand-still against the general feral population here on the Sahara.'_ The sound of an explosion caught his attention, causing him to look down the path that Yubel was glaring at earlier. He sighed and turned towards his harem, who were looking at him with a smirk upon their face. "Don't even bother master. We'll follow you til our souls are gone." Yubel said as the others agreed with her. He couldn't help but smile as he quickly changed into a dry outfit before recalling Rushina and walked down the tunnel. The intense emotions that he was feeling increased with every few steps he took, making him hold onto an Ultra Ball just in case. The only other person that was showing any type of emotion was Yubel, who seemed to be drooling with her eyes giving off a slight glow. As they progressed, he began to notice the crystals that were forming along their path. They were of multiple shades and sizes, each seemingly being shaped in a way he couldn't place his finger upon. A bright light suddenly flickered near another path, making him run towards it. When he got to it, he was surprised at what he came upon.

_'Deidara!'_ Deidara was currently dodging a hailstorm of shards of crystal that were being thrown at him from a feral made of bright blue crystal. She had to of been twelve feet tall with short, blue hair made of stone. Her stone body seemed to be quite muscular with multiple broken shards around her waistline. Her body was covered in water, as well as several cracks, though he noticed that she was slowly healing herself with the crystal around them. Deidara threw several small bombs towards the feral and waited until she jumped to throw a second batch at her.

"KATSU!" the bomber shouted, causing the explosives to react. The feral released a scream as she landed on the ground with multiple scorch marks upon her body. Naruto turned towards his left and saw Navy throwing two Water Spears at the injured feral. The feral's body glowed for several seconds before taking the attack. He heard Yubel mumble about something and turned towards her, only to see her with a crazed expression upon her face as she used Ashen Wings and flew towards the battle.

"Son of a bitch! Sabriel, Wood Tower and Seed Bomb the general area. Gaia, snipe at her injuries with Razor Leaf. I'm gonna go down there and get some information from Deidara." Both infernals nodded and took a corner of the wall. He flashed them with a smile before climbing down the cliff. He felt his grip slip and fell off from the cliff and looked down to see multiple crystal spikes. _'Well, it was nice knowin ya spinal cord. If I somehow live, you're dead.'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and awaited his painful landing. Instead, he felt himself landing into something soft and wet. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that it was Navy who caught him. She smiled at him before giving him a worried look.

"Why do I smell blood on you? Who hurt you so I can kill them!" Navy shouted as they landed on the crystal ground. The sound of another explosion made Naruto look over at Deidara, who was glaring at the feral in front of him before he jumped into the air and began throwing more bombs at it. He got out of Navy's hold and groaned as he noticed Anbu throwing multiple kunai towards the feral. This had little effect as most of them bounced away from her. "Well," Navy began, catching his attention once again, "Who hurt you?"

"Just a feral that we caught. Why are you in the cave?" Navy glared at Deidara before she shook her head.

"He attracted a fuckin horde of ferals towards our camp. At first we were able to defeat them, they weren't very strong. As we continued knocking the weaker ones down, more of the stronger ferals appeared. We made the move to retreat, which was something I didn't want to do, when we found a cave and decided to hide in here. The next thing we knew, an earthquake caused the ground below us to collapse and we landed near here. This feral attacked us and led us here to fight. What about you?"

"Relatively the same, except the group of ferals were on the mountain. I was taken by multiple Pyrothons and when I escaped one of them used an attack that caused me to fall into a cavern. Yubel saved me and brought me above surface, though the combined weight of everyone else caused us to fall back in and sealed us away from an escape. We found a lake, though we were attacked by two ferals. Before the Pokedex was destroyed, it tracked another Pokedex near here. I'm guessing that it was Deidara's dex?" Navy shook her head before pointing towards the tunnel behind the feral.

"Whatever signal it is, it's coming from there. At least we're together again master." Navy said as she hugged him. He hugged her back before forcing her on top of him. He sighed as they barely dodged the large boulder that was thrown at them.

"How about we focus upon this feral first. Now, where did Yubel go?" Naruto asked, only for him to look up and see her stabbing the feral with her Dark Blade. The feral managed to throw her off, only to get multiple Dark Bombs to the face. Without warning, multiple wood spikes struck at the feral, causing her to scream as she was forced onto the ground. This caused Deidara to look up at the ledge Gaia and Sabriel were located. The feral, though her body was injured, didn't move from her spot and slammed her foot into the ground, causing it to shake. Navy forced her hands and feet into the ground, slamming her tail as hard as she could with a roar. The feral was swallowed by a Water Tower, though Yubel and Deidara were preparing an attack of their own. Another earthquake was felt, causing the ground around Navy to expand and made her loose her concentration. Right as the Water Tower ended, Yubel forced a Dark Bomb right to the feral's face, causing it to hold it in pain. She jumped onto the feral's right shoulder and slammed two Dark Blades into the shoulder. Unlike the last time she used Dark Blade, where they grew larger when she canceled her Ashen Wings, they were growing larger as the feral seemed to be growing weaker.

"Oi brat! Where the hell have ya been, un?" Deidara said as he appeared in front of him. He received a punch to the head from the bomber, who was glaring at him with a grin on his face. "Do you have any idea how much time we wasted on finding you, un? We nearly got killed by ferals!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"You were only worried due to the fact that most of them were rock Pokegirls, just like the 'rock monster' that you met." Naruto laughed at Deidara's expression, though the scream he heard from the feral made him realize the trouble they were in. "So what is that feral anyway?" Deidara gave him a glare and showed him his Pokedex.

CRYSTALLINE ONYX, the Crystal Rock Giantess Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid

Element: Rock

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: omnivore

Role: found in a variety of jobs where high strength is needed such as construction, showpiece, defense

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock, sex attacks

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water, sonic attacks

Attacks: Bind, Throw, Pummel, Slam, Rock Throw, Harden, Reflect, Flare, Unmovable, Stomp

Enhancements: high density (x19); size increase (x2); Natural Armor, Toughness, Enhanced Strength (x7),

"Un, as you can see here, we have a bit of a problem. This thing already defeated Ritsko and Nearly killed Sisori in a single blow. At least with Navy's water attacks we've been able to slowly lower its strength and defense." Naruto couldn't help but think about Banika and her being hit by the feral's tail.

_'Are the ferals in this cave that strong? This is insane right here.'_ he thought as he watched the Onyx release two beams of light from her eyes towards Sabriel and Gaia. Both girls jumped off the ledge, watching as the beams caused the tunnel to collapse. Once they stood up, Gaia punched the air in front of her and released a wave of dark energy at the feral. The sudden move caused the feral to grunt as it grabbed Yubel and threw her at Gaia. Sabriel took the distraction to use Bullet Seed, forcing the feral to focus on her. "Deidara, how long would it take for you to fix all the cracks?" Deidara opened his cloak and looked at his clay pouches.

"Not long, especially if I just use some clay clones, why brat?" Naruto smirked and turned to Navy.

"Okay, here's my plan. I need for you, Deidara, to fix the cracks as quickly as you can. Once he fixes the cracks, I want you to start filling the area with water. If you start feeling exhausted or too drained of your water reserved then stop right away. Any objections?" Deidara chuckled as he raised his arms, having his additional mouths grin at him.

"A special use for my art? Of course I'm up for it, un! Lets get started!" Deidara jumped up and summoned a dove, using it to fly out of the feral's range. Naruto turned to Yubel, who was preparing her Ashen Wings once again.

"Yubel! Clear some of the rocks from that ledge and put Navy right there!" Yubel gave him a slight nod, though the look upon her face showed some annoyance. She channeled an over-charged Dark Bomb and threw it at the rubble, effectively destroying it before she grabbed Navy by her shoulders and flew her up. _'What the hell is her problem? I'll worry about it after we get out of here.'_ he thought as he turned to Sabriel and Gaia. Sabriel was causing wood spikes to appear every few steps, causing the feral to focus upon them as Gaia was teleporting around her and threw a combination of dark energy and leafs. The combined assault didn't seem to be hurting the feral, which was bothering him. He looked at Deidara, who was already upon his third crack to seal, and was impressed with how quickly he was working on his task.

**"DIE!"** Yubel shouted as she sent a burst of energy at the feral. As soon as it strucked, the feral began to shake and clutched its sides. Not loosing another opportunity, Yubel formed two Dark Blades and flew onto the back of the feral's head. With a roar, she forced the blades into the upper back, causing the feral to scream and stomp around. Much to Naruto's surprise, she lifted her feet into the air and formed a pair of Dark Blades that were forced into the feral's chest. Yubel let go of the blades and allowed herself to fly around the feral, letting her try to lash out with a punch. With a wicked look, she flew right towards one of the injured spots on the feral's chest and forced her right hand into it. Within seconds, the feral began to scream as pulses of black energy were being forced into her.

"Un! I'm done with my job brat!" Deidara shouted from the air, causing him to focus his attention onto Navy.

"Now start filling this area up with water!" Navy forced herself onto the ground, digging her arms and legs into the ground. With a slam of her tail, he heard the sound of multiple cracks echoing. She slammed her tail again, causing another echo of cracks. With a final slam, the ground under her exploded, showing a dark tunnel that was filled by Digtits and Gusantia. A new sound entered his ears, and caused him to look at Deidara as he recalled Sabriel and Gaia. "Deidara, pick me up!" Faster than he expected, he found himself upon the dove. Deidara was holding him by his collar, though he had a weird expression upon his face.

"When did you grow taller?" Deidara asked, causing him to examine himself. His clothes, which fit him earler, were now several inches too small. Hell, even his shoes were causing his feet to wiggle in pain.

_'The goddess must of made my body mature, or at least more muscular and solved my height problem. I must be at least 5'9 or even 6 foot. Hopefully this little upgrade does not come with a drawback.'_ he thought as he looked at the feral, who was glaring at Yubel before shaking once again. A few seconds later, water began to pour from the hole, dragging poor, unfortunate ferals into the crystal cavern as it filled with water. Yubel was still fighting the unique crystal feral, which was something he didn't expect for her to do. Right as the water reached the feral's B-cup bust, he turned to Navy. "Make the hole cave in!" Navy jumped and forced herself to stomp onto the ground, causing the ground to fall onto the path. With several well placed Water Spears, Water Guns, and Water Towers, the hole was finally plugged. By the time this happened, the water was up to the feral's chest. With what most would call an evil chuckle, Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Yubel, by my side NOW." he stressed the now, which made her take a U-turn to get by his side. Once she was, he released the Pokegirl in the ball and turned to Deidara. "You better get a ball ready. If not, you might loose her to this monster." In an instant, the feral pressed her arms and legs together, changing her form into the demonic serpent. From his perspective, the match was rather one sided. The feral slammed her tail into the Onyx, causing her to cause a hole in one of the walls. The Onyx would grab sharp chunks of crystal and throw it at the feral, which would either hit her, or she would dodge and replied with a burst of water. Due to the Onyx being a heavy Pokegirl, she was forced to take each attack the aquatic feral gave her. After a few minutes of the torture, Naruto recalled the feral before watching as Deidara threw his Ultra Ball. Before the ball signaled capture, Deidara made a small dove to pick up the ball and hand it to him. Yubel flew to one of the walls and slammed two Dark Bombs into it, creating a route for the water to escape. Once the water was gone, they landed on the ground and released most of their Pokegirls. Naruto's girls were still alive, though most of them were exhausted from the constant battling. For some abnormal reason, Gaia widened her eyes as she turned towards Yubel, who was digging into a soft patch of the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare do what I think you're doing Daimon!" Gaia shouted as she formed a blade that was made by black and green energy before running towards Yubel. Before he was able to reach for her ball, Yubel wore a look of success and was covered in a bright flash of light. "NO!" she shouted as she was forced to cover her eyes from the light. When the light died, it revealed a female of 5'9 with a perfect hourglass figure. Her hips were wide, and her bust had to of been at least a G-cup; but, they didn't seem uneven in the slightest. Her hair went down to her breasts, though the hair itself was a pale white. Her eyes were violet with her skin being a ghoulish gray. She had horns upon her head, which were curved exactly like the aquatic serpent he caught earlier, though hers started from the back of her skull. Her wings, which were large enough to hide everything except from the knee down, were bat like and were along the lines of a healthy white. If it wasn't for the fact that her wings were bat themed, Naruto would of assumed that she was some type of celestial Pokegirl. The girl he was looking at stretched her wings and yawned, giving the back of her head a scratch before turning towards him.

"Master, why in the name of Sukebe are you giving me such a strange look?" the Pokegirl said, giving him a soft hearted glare. It was then that he realized what had happened.

_'This Pokegirl...is Yubel? The battle crazed, hungry for placing the mark or suggestion of Sukebe somewhere, Yubel?'_ he thought as he heard the beeping of Deidara's Pokedex.

"Un, brat. You better come look at this." Deidara walked over to him and handed him the Pokedex.

SUCCUBUS, the Sexy Soul-Sucking Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Ghost/Flying (Infernal)

Frequency: Rare

Diet: Life Energy

Role: Combat, Taming Support

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Celestial, Dark, Electric, Ice, sonic-based attacks

Attacks: Energy Drain, Shadow Blade, Soul Fist, Possess, Go Down, Call Me Queen, Backhand, Wing Buffet, Night Shade, Spank, Butt Wiggle, Nipple Cripple, Rapid Stroke, Caress, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Kiss In The Dark.

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Constant Ashen Wings, Flexibility, Longevity, Solid Ether Body

As much as Naruto wanted to be happy about Yubel evolving into a powerful, multi-talented Pokegirl, he was very, VERY worried about Gaia and Yubel. It's a known fact that Demonesses and Succubi don't get along in any way, shape, or form. Their rivalry is as strong and dangerous as the Kunoichi and Ronin. Hopefully, Gaia will try to keep her instincts in check and tolerate Yubel.

"It's time I teach you what happens when you don't listen to your betters Succubi slut!"

"Stay away from my master ya Demoness bitch!"

"I've heard better insults from baby Youma ya infernal whore!"

"At least I have all the guys wanting me instead of being afraid of a ugly, disgusting inferal cunt like you!"

"You're gonna die!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

_'Or maybe she'll just let her short fuse be lit and try to kill Yubel.'_ he thought as he recalled them. "Hey, do you mind if I use your dex to scan my girls? My dex kinda got destroyed earlier." Deidara nodded and turned away, most likely to hide his humored reaction. With a sigh, he recalled all of his girls and scanned them.

Navy: Surfmelon, level 41

Sabriel: Cardian, level 43

Yubel: Succubus, level 44

Gaia: Demoness, level 44

Rushina: Anima, level 56

Banika: Arachnae, level 32

_'Wow, if either of them saw that they were at equal levels, they would flip out and get a quick battle. Then again, it's the skills and the tactical part of the battle that makes the true winner of a battle, not the levels.'_ he thought as he scanned the ferals that were caught earlier.

No name: Sharptits, level 45

No name: Gynadose, level 53

No name: Pyrothon, level 35

No name: Bawdger, level 21

No name: Billie, levels 31, 32, 34, and 34

No name: Digtit, levels 21, 21, 23, 24, 24, 26, 26, 28, and 30

No name: Galem, levels 34, and 36

No name: Gusanita, level 25

Naruto had to admit, despite the hell that most of those ferals had caused them, they were totally worth the chaos that happened. After putting the various balls back in their place and gave the dex back to Deidara, they walked into the tunnel where the signal was coming from. What they found was shocking to say the least.

"Jen, is that you?" The long, silver haired beauty looked up from the womanhood she was eating and turned towards them. There was a look of horror upon her face as her partner, a tall, feline Pokegirl that had stripes of red and orange, which made her seem as if she was lit aflame. Her mane reached down to her tail, which was long enough to squeeze Jen's breasts. From what he could tell, the Pokegirl had to of been at least 7'4 with E-cup breasts and a beautiful, elegantly muscular body that curved in all the right places. The feline Pokegirl moaned as she ran her clawed hand through Jen's hair.

"Oh Jenova, your tongue is still as talented as ever. We really need to do this some more." the Pokegirl opened her eyes and looked at them before blushing and giving them a wink. "I don't suppose you would turn around and forget you ever saw this right?" Her eyes widened slightly as she made her tail point at him. "I recognize you! You're the boy that caught Jen's interests at the campgrounds!" The world in front of Naruto's eyes seemed to shatter as the memory of the beautiful, kimono wearing woman came to mind. Then the scenes in Penza that they talked and smiled at each other merged into the sight that he was looking at in front of him. Without a word, he turned around and ran out of the tunnel, entering the one that Deidara must of used to get to the crystal room.

(Scene Break)

How long Naruto was out of the cave, he didn't know, and he honestly didn't care as he gazed into the fire that was keeping him warm. He managed to find different types of berries that kept him away from starvation, though he knew that when he woke up he would be in need of more nourishment. The wind was stronger than it was during the day, was one of the small things he noticed as he tossed another batch of branches into the fire. For him, today was a day of surprises of both good and bad things.

He was going to obtain a powerful set of skills from the goddess inside of him. He had to kill feral girls with his own hands in order to earn that right.

His harem helped him obtain many rare ferals that would earn him more than enough SLC to get a new Pokedex, in exchange for most of them being exhausted or nearly killed.

Yubel evolved into a more deadly, seductive Pokegirl; but, now the stability of the harem was more chaotic than it was before.

The most important gain was that because of Jen, or Jenova as he learned today, giving them the request of catching the escaped Slutton, which caused the chain reactions leading to Viri coming to collect what was property of the Rockets, as well as Aqua sending in her forces to take him to Sanctuary. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't of got Rushina, met Moantwo, or even saw her smile of approval.

_'Wait, where the hell did that come from?'_ he thought as he heard a twig break within the fire. However, the sense of another person made him think differently and made him reach for Rushina's ball.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to talk to you master." Naruto, with widened eyes, stood up and turned to see someone he really didn't want to see right now, or for about another sixty years. "Aww, please stop glaring at me master. I'm honestly here for a simple chat." Viri said with a pout as she walked beside him and sat down. He followed suit, though he kept his hand upon the ball. She looked the same as she did from their last meeting, though something about her seemed different. "How has your journey been master?"

"It's been alright. A few ups and downs here and there; but, getting away from Ruby has been helping me out. What about you? I figured you would be on another mission right now." Viri sighed as she simply looked up at the sky.

"Believe it or not I just got done with another mission. It was rather simple, question the members of ships within the general area of seeing anything remotely shaped like a target; but, I had no luck finding any information. I sensed you and decided to give you a friendly visit. There's no reason for us to always be fighting against one another." Naruto smiled at the thought and couldn't help to slightly agree with her. The moment reminded him of when she was still a Pokekit and they were on the roof of the ranch watching the stars.

"I bet you have a lot of fun being with the Rockets. You get to travel around different parts of the world, being able to steal whatever you need to, and being able to work alongside powerful Pokegirls for the common goal of taking over the world. I got to say, you're still you in that regard. Planning and doing the big things first." Viri shook her head, giving him a punch to his shoulder. _'She's stronger than she was last time. Then again, the last time she and I fought around was about two weeks before she was sent by my father.'_ he thought as he looked at her.

"It's not as good as you would think. I'm stuck in the Ruby league unless I'm working with someone of another league that deals with something within that league. The only reason I was not placed within the training facility for Pokegirls is due to the fact that I snuck around with Rebecca's Rocket information until the boss himself paired me up with a Dildo Queen. As for the stealing bit, we barely keep what we take unless it's Pokegirls, and even then it's usually something that we have to pay for with our own money to keep."

"Don't you mean your stolen money?" he questioned, only to get another punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up," she giggled with a small smile before sighing, "We get paid for our missions, though many of them aren't worth the dangers they force us to go on. And for the special cases like me, we can only keep a certain rank of of Pokegirls in our harem, which is also limited in number. Hopefully I can get obtain a high enough rank where I can keep at least four girls on me instead of two." Naruto looked at her, noticing the saddened look upon her face, and couldn't help but take a hold of her hand.

"I'm sure you'll become one of their best agents instead of a grunt Viri. You just have to hold strong and not let them get to you." Viri gave him a glare as she turned her hand and held his.

"I don't need a law abiding citizen to tell me something so basic. What do you think I am, a Pokekit?" Naruto laughed and smirked at her.

"No, I think you're a Titmouse with a little bit extra in the trunk." Viri gasped in shock before flicking his forehead. The two were silent, looking at each other before they began to laugh. As their laughter died down, she turned her head away from his gaze.

"Naruto. Do you still think of me?" she asked in a soft tone. If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing, he most likely wouldn't of heard her asking him.

"Of course I still think of you, the past, and our dream. Well, our old dream anyway." he couldn't help but feel depressed at the thought of their old dream. "We were to find our place in the world and do whatever we wished once we got a harem of girls we could trust. Maybe find a place no one would of suspected us and start our life there. We were such little kids back then." He let out a hollow laugh, watching as the flames managed to replay some old memories of them growing up. He felt a calm, yet foreign feeling upon his left cheek and a small weight upon his lap.

"It was nice talking to you once again Naruto. Don't die until I am allowed to." Naruto looked around the area, only seeing the faint image of a bat flying into the sky before he took a look at his lap. On his lap was a simple, plain Pokeball. He picked the ball up and released the girl that was inside. Once she was out, she placed a sheet of paper upon his lap and gave him a grin, though he wore a look of horror. The girl stood at 5'5 with bright white fur covering most of her body, though her breasts and womanhood were left untouched. She had a pair of feline like ears and a long, bushy tail.

"I hope master likes me a lot more than mistress did." she said with a smile. He recalled her and picked up the note. Once he opened it, he couldn't help but chuckle at the message.

_'No matter what I might do to you, there is no greater evil than a vulpine being so close to you. So when I kill you, you better not complain.'_ He put the note in his pocket and the ball of the Pokegirl in a different pocket in the backpack. _'You're goin straight to sanctuary.'_ After he released Yubel, he decided that the best way to get a good night of sleep was to tame before bed. And who better to tame with than a sex fiend?

-Author's Notes-

I know, it's been a while since I've written a chapter for the story. I also know that there will be grammer mistakes, spelling errors, and something else I have looked over; but, no one shall ever be perfect. Any-who, this chapter was an interesting write for me as it made a very big leap with Naruto and the goddess, the truth about who Jen is, and a little bit between Viri and Naruto.

I don't know if anyone will question it, though I'll explain it anyway. I've always seen evolution stones as a small bonding agent between the stone and whatever Pokegirl can sense it. If they can convince their master to buy it for them, then they get to evolve. However, if their current state does not need the evolution item, then they'll simply not notice it unless someone brings it to their attention. I also believe that each stone causes the Pokegirl to feel something different each time. In this case, the Dusk Stone that Yubel was attracted to made her more crazed, if not possessive of claiming what she was lusting for.

The next thing would be Naruto and the goddess. The quote of the Pokegirl world is 'Where men are the squishy ones' and that would actually irritate most guys that are human. Pure bloods might be considered royalty by the people; however, they're the weakest of the human population and are usually easy to kill. Usually, those with certain blood gifts are able to at least become more useful than commanding and fucking. So, Naruto not really asking for help or training is mainly answered with 'He's so use to having someone helping him that he's nto use to having to do some protecting of his own.' The goddess gave him a taste of what he could wield, and now he must wield what he wanted, even if it is not what he originally considered. He got his cake, and now he must eat the entire thing. Before anyone asks, he won't become a god in the Pokegirl world or anything related to that.

Originally, I was going to have an expadition scene with a group of people in the mountains, or somewhere in the desert; but, I figured that this would be left for the next chapter, or something similar. I am hoping that the next chapter won't become a filler, though I have the feeling that it'll be a mix between filler and plot. Other than that, all I have to say is review and wait for the next chapter!

Until next time readers!


	11. Chapter 10

Oiyaho everyone! As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, or any other type of media that I refer to in this story. With that said, lets get this show on the road!

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

_"Goddess Speaking."_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion."**

**"Radio/Other."**

-Chapter Ten-

Naruto didn't know how long it's been since he woke up in his tent; but, he was surprised to see that Yubel was already up with a few small skinned rats roasting over a fire.

"Morning master. I haven't seen any Deidara around, or smelt anyone's hormones going off around here. Do you want to explore the general area later?" Yubel said with a playful tone. He couldn't help but shiver at the new change, though he shook his head and pointed at one of the rats.

"Are they ready to eat?" he stretched his back, taking a glance at the blazing sun that was hidden behind several clouds._ 'I still can't believe she's not so battle crazed as she used to be. If it wasn't for her being in front of me, I would of believed that yesterday was a dream, or a nightmare.'_ Yubel handed him the cooked rat, giving it a glance before taking several bites out of the dead meat. _'I think she could use some lessons in cooking from one of the Iron Chefs on the Hydra.'_ He took several more bites and shared the canteen with Yubel before they packed the tent and dismissed the fire. "Okay, did you notice anything while you were hunting earlier?"

"Just some ferals that were fighting with one another master. Do you think we could catch some? I want to try out my new abilities." Naruto nodded and opened his pokepack, counting the amount of spare balls that he had in stock.

"Alright, we have enough to catch a few if they're weak enough; but, anything more like that Gynadose and I'll start using the Pokeballs as a diversion for you to get ready for an attack." Yubel took to the air as he walked on the ground, glancing at growing trees and other flora around the desert. _'I guess what the information the Pokedex said about this place was true. The water that comes from the rain flows from the mountains, letting it build up and flood every now and then, enriching the ground.'_ He had to admit, some of the plants around here were quite beautiful. Some were deadly; but, they held their own beauty. That was, until Yubel yelled out about a feral that was running towards him. Even with his enhanced senses, he couldn't avoid the green form that jumped onto his chest. What made things worse for him were the multiple pointy objects that were poking his skin.

"Get off my master worm!" Yubel shouted as she dove down and grabbed the feral by her head. In a swift move, she forced the feral off of his body and made her face eat the ground. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to pull out the needles that were stuck in his body. A few minutes of pulling needles later, he took hold of a Pokeball and watched as Yubel tried to stab the feral with a energy blade. The feral, which was a green Pokegirl with pink flower petals on her head who also had a rather fictional E-cup, was releasing needles from her arms. Yubel flew into the air and began to shoot waves of dark energy at the feral, who dodged several strikes before tripping on a stone and took a wave to her chest. Right as Yubel closed in for a slash with her blade, the feral shot two streams of water from her breasts, making Yubel loose concentration and dismiss her attack. The feral kicked Yubel in the stomach, using her body to release multiple needles at once. The sudden attack made the infernal release a small scream; but, she squeezed the feral's breasts before twisting the nipple as violently as she could. The feral screamed in pain as water and blood poured from her breasts, though this caused Yubel to giggle and bend the feral over her thigh. "You've been a bad feral. Time for a little punishment!" Yubel brought her hand upon the feral's ass, making the feral gasp for air and wince as Yubel dragged her claws over the feral's ass. "Aww, I guess you want some more punishment!" Yubel covered her hand in dark energy before forming a blade that went where the feral's sun didn't shine. Thinking that was enough torture for the feral, Naruto threw the Pokeball at the bleeding feral. The ball shook several times before it broke, causing the feral to escape being captured. Unfortunately, Yubel didn't dismiss her Shadow Blade and stabbed the feral in the chest. The feral screamed and tried to backhand Yubel, only for Yubel to strike with a much more painful backhand.

"Yubel, that's enough of that." he said as he threw another Pokeball at the bleeding feral. The ball shook for a few seconds before signaling capture, causing the two to grin and relax for a little bit. "Did you see anything else in the sky?" He asked as he placed the ball in the feral pocket. _'At least it only cost us a single Pokeball.'_

"I noticed a group of people that were heading towards one of the mountains before the feral came running towards you master. The only strange thing was that they were mostly human woman with some males. Do you want to follow them?" Naruto nodded, only to find his face pressed between her breasts as she held onto him. "Feel free to suck on them while we're flying master!"

_'She's quite the perverted fighter isn't she?'_ he thought as he took a nipple into his mouth, teasing her as they flew into the air. He had to admit, her breasts were quite fun to fool around with, especially since it's one of her new ticklish spots. By the time they landed on solid ground, he pulled away from her breast and realized how dark the hickey he left was, making Yubel grope her breast and release a quiet moan.

"Stand together and fight the slowest one!" Naruto walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see a caravan of vehicles and various people in white cloaks, who were most likely scientists, were ordering their Pokegirls to defend against multiple Pokegirls of the same species. Most of these girls were around eight foot with a humanoid torso that seemed to be fused with the body of a black rhino. Most of them had a muzzle with a large horn in the middle. Despite their large size, they had tiny ears that almost made them look cute in his opinion. As he watched the display, he noticed hat there was one more feral that seemed to be leading the circular standby. She stood around six foot with white hair, lightly tanned skin, and a C-cup. Like the others, she had a muzzle, though hers was much shorter in comparison, and her horn was curved. The odd bit about this was that she was human in comparison to those beasts. Another Pokegirl, who belonged to one of the scientists, began puking water from her mouth.

"How would you feel about targeting the human feral Yubel?" Naruto turned and didn't see Yubel. Instead, he heard a battle cry and turned to see Yubel with two Shadow Blades in hand and slashed them against each other. The result was multiple blasts of dark energy being sent at the ferals, causing them to disperse before she targeted the human shaped feral. Without any sign of reason, ice shards formed in the air above Yubel and came crashing down. It took a large blast of magic to clear a path to get away from the shards.

"I knew it, a Coldonta!" one of the scientists yelled out. He, unlike the others, was sitting on top of a Cameltoe who spat out a Water Gun at one of the other ferals.

"Die!" Yubel exclaimed before creating a Shadow Blade in each hand and flew down towards the Coldonta. The feral brought her hands together and shot out a light blue beam towards Yubel. The shadow blades suddenly increased in size before Yubel made them collide, sending a shock wave at the beam. The shock wave made the beam split in two, letting the infernal fly into the beam and made several blobs of green goo that took form. "Have a taste of my Soul Fist, because I'll be tasting that juicy blood of yours in a minute!" The six fists struck the Coldonta, making her glare at Yubel as she made more chunks of ice form above Yubel and fall. The shards of ice made their mark on the infernal, causing her to scream as she fell onto the ground. The Coldonta took this opportunity to cover her arms and legs in ice and jumped onto Yubel's bleeding back. Yubel's wings were flapping wildly as the Coldonta punched her back repeatedly, leaving chunks of ice puncturing her skin. Naruto thought of releasing Navy or Sabriel to help Yubel; but, those thoughts were washed away when Yubel's wings began to move at a rapid rate, creating strong winds that made it troublesome for the Coldonta to land any additional hits. A burst of water struck the Coldonta's face, causing her to get off Yubel and send ice shards at the group of scientists. The Coldonta began to walk towards the group, showing them the large chunks of ice that were forming around her arms; however, Yubel suddenly jumped on the feral's back, forcing them onto the ground. Suddenly, a dirty thought came to mind.

"Yubel! Give her a spanking of a lifetime!" Naruto, if he remembered his Pokegirl research correctly, knew that a Coldonta was the leader of a pack of Rhynodames. If this was the case, then taking out the leader will cause the others to either run away, fight to a bloody death, or wait for their capture. Either way, the smirk on Yubel's face showed that she liked the idea, and forced her right knee on the back of the feral's neck. The Coldonta tried to form ice over her body; but, a quick stab of a Shadow Blade stopped her attempt.

"Uh nu huh," Yubel sang out, waving her middle finger in a teasing motion, "This naughty feral has to get punished!" Yubel forced her other leg to hold down the feral's legs, giving her a rather nice view of her ass. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Yubel began her spanking assault, making the bright ass take a shade of red. As the spanking continued, the other ferals continued to give the scientists a hard time.

"I would of figured that they would of had more water combatants than this." he mumbled before releasing Navy. After she was released, she looked around, instantly noticing the sounds of battle, and turned her gaze at him.

"You want a flood don't cha?" Naruto couldn't help but grin at her.

"You must of been a psychic in a previous life Navy dearest." the reptilian girl giggled and gave him a hot, liquefying kiss before she jumped into the air and forced herself into the ground. Due to the terrain, finding water took longer than it normally would; however, the wait was well worth it in his opinion. Instead of human sized Water Towers, these were much wider, bringing mud and tree roots with them as they collided to the other ferals around them. From what he noticed, this different style also blinded some of the ferals, giving the scientists a better chance at hurting them. Once she was done, he asked her to create a mudslide on the cliff, so he could get down quicker. The effect of her mudslide made it harder for the ferals to stand if they were unfortunate enough to get struck by the attack, let alone escape. Once the duo got down, he ordered Navy to start catching as many ferals as she can, giving her the Pokepack as he took six Ultra Balls before walking over to Yubel. Apparently, as he was focusing on Navy, Yubel created multiple Soul Fists to hurt the Coldonta's back as she focused on making the Coldonta's ass as red as she could make it. When she noticed that he was standing in front of her, she cupped the feral's ass and made her asshole visible for everyone to see. The hole itself looked a bit stretched; but, not to the point of denying a request to use that hole.

"Master, she has a very nice ass. Wanna fuck it?" the sudden question surprised him. Then again, this is Yubel he was dealing with...

"Personally, I'd rather catch and sell her Yubel." Yubel jumped onto the feral's ass, making the crying feral let out a scream before her lips were pinched shut by Yubel. She bit the feral's neck, which must of hurt Yubel as well. Once she pulled away, she sighed and smiled at him.

"Her energy is delicious master. I feel like I could fuck everyone here ten times over!" the two shared a laugh before he threw an Ultra Ball at the feral. Lucky for him, the ball caught the feral.

"Here's seven ferals master. I would of caught more; but, the scientists began to catch the others." Navy handed him the Pokepack, which felt slightly heavier, and gave both girls a passionate kiss.

"You two did fantastic, considering the elements were against you. Do either of you want to return to your ball?" to his shock, both girls wished to return. After recalling both girls, he placed the Coldonta's ball in his Pokepack and began to walk away from the group.

"WAIT!" the shout made him turn to a rather busty woman dressed in what most would consider generic fossil digging attire. The exception was her clevage, which had six mini Pokeballs around it. "I'm Alice Sket, and I was hoping you could come with us."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Truth be told, he was most likely going to go with the group since he had nothing to do anyway. However, he didn't wish to risk his harem in something that might kill them.

"My group and I are going to a recently discovered building in hopes of finding documents or other items." Naruto couldn't sense any hint of a lie in her words.

"Alright, I'll join. I'll just be keeping any ferals I catch, alright?" the scientist jumped for joy and hugged him.

"You won't be regretting your decision mister?"

"Naruto Kujaku." Alice smiled at him with a small blush on her face, or was that a sign of dehydration?

"Thank you so much Mr. Kujaku!"

"Incoming Fireball!" Naruto turned towards the person shouting; but, noticed the Fireball was going towards them. He grabbed Alice and ran towards the left, glancing at the area that the fireball landed.

_'Whatever shot that at us is packing some serious heat.'_ Moments after his thought, and the fact that a bit of his jeans were on fire, he felt a wave of despair he only felt under one repeating circumstance. _'No... They can't be here. They can't be!'_

"Kitsunes!" Naruto looked at another cliff, and watched as multiple Kitsunes were running down it. Leading them was a battle scarred Foxx. As he was about to release Navy, his senses detected another group of Kitsunes, and turned to the cliff he was on minutes ago. To his despair, there were several Nogitsunes with Vulvixxes and Kitsunes being the main fighting force, and a Dark Kitsune leading them. This Dark Kitsune, unlike the first one he saw long ago, had patches of brown fur, sharper claws, and her twin tails seemed to be longer. Remembering his deal with Sanctuary, he groaned and released Rushina and Navy.

"Oh my... I've never seen such a girl like her." Alice mumbled as she looked at Rushina. Naruto gave both of them an apologetic look and pointed to the waves of kitsune types running towards them. In a matter of seconds, both girls were chuckling as they wore a psychotic grin upon their faces. Rushina was already in the air, using her chains to either claim a kitsune and force her into another, or to channel energy through them and release Dark Bombs at the clawed tips. Navy, on the other hand, was slamming her feet into the ground, forcing more water to flood the general area.

"Alice," he said, breaking her of the trance she was under, "I think you should bring out all of your battle ready girls and send them out." Alice plucked two Pokeballs and released a Whoretortle and a Surfmelon. Her Surfmelon was an inch or two shorter than Navy; but, she instantly ran next to her and started releasing Bubble Beams and Water Guns at the onslaught. The Whoretortle on the other hand was rolling towards the 'fire' kitsunes with clawed weapons hanging from the holes in her shell. Naruto was tempted to bring out Sabriel and Navy; but, the fact that the enemies were fire elementals would make them at the disadvantage. Not to mention that the enemy would catch the Wood Towers aflame.

"Gerald! How far is that dam building!" one of the scientists shouted. Her three Squirtitty were sending Water Guns at any opponents that came near their tamer. Gerald, one of the few males of the group, was looking at a map before pointing north.

"There should be a cave system that we can use to hide out, or at least go into and lower the number of kitsunes before taking them all out. If we exhaust our resources, defeat them all, and camp, it'll take about three to four days!" A stream of fire from multiple directions suddenly struck the area Naruto and Alice were, forcing them to take several steps back. Naruto sensed something running towards them and kicked away whatever came at him. Or at least, that's what he tried to do. Instead of kicking the feral, it simply used his leg as a springboard to wrap its arms around his neck, kissing him as if he was her life support.

"Naruto!" Alice brought out a pistol, one that was similar to the one he used on Marcus, and fired multiple rounds into the feral's back. Obviously, the feral began to scream, giving Naruto an opportunity to kick the feral off his body. The feral turned out to be the Dark Kitsune, and it began to glare at Alice before taking a dash at her.

_'We have your back Naruto-kun, don't worry.'_ Naruto watched as a Water Tower suddenly struck the Dark Kitsune. The sudden strike made the Dark Kitsune stumble and fall to the ground, right as multiple chains appeared from the ground and punctured the feral's stomach.

_'Ouch, that's gonna hurt like hell for a while...'_ he thought as he watched another Water Tower form under the feral and shot up like a geyser. All of a sudden, a thunderous roar rang through the area, making the sounds of battle silent within seconds. Naruto looked up at the hill once again, and groaned as he recognized the charcoal tail that the creature had. _'Out of all the girls, why her?'_

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"** the Pokegirl slid down the cliff, melting it with as she moved towards the base. All of the kitsunes, with the exception of the Dark Kitsune, were bowing to the Pokegirl in front of them. Alice and the other scientists seems stupefied at the sudden appearance of the girl, which made it more awkward for Naruto and his harem, if they said anything of course. Some of the various kitsunes began talking in their own cannibalistic tongue, making it near impossible for anyone to understand. With no reason to do so, the new Pokegirl slammed her foot into the ground, causing a geyser of lava to spew and burn the ground. "You** DARE** attempt to harm him! You should be thankful he exists in this world, let alone had the opprotunity to actually see and feel his presence!" Naruto suddenly found himself looking at Alice, who was standing next to the spot he use to be.

_'Wait, this isn't right...'_ he turned around and found himself being cuddled by Hentai's curvy form. Once the suffocation ended, he began coughing as Hentai kissed his cheek.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto. I do hope that they haven't injured you, or your friends. If they did, I'll tame them to the point of death's door!" Naruto had to admit, he was almost fooled with thinking that Hentai had matured before she mentioned the taming.

"They did randomly attack us without cause of reason, the Dark Kitsune over there tried to force herself upon me, and I'm sure their Pokegirls are now exhausted. Do you think I could catch any of them?" Hentai merely shouted in the cannibalistic tongue and stomped her foot into the ground, causing more lava to spew.

_'Submit.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'She's telling them to submit, or the enter into a state of sacrifice.'_ the goddess stated as if it were common knowledge. With a curious expression on his face, he pulled out one of the few standard Pokeballs he had and threw it at the Foxx. The ball shook multiple times before it stopped, showing the proof of capture. With a grin, he picked up the ball and turned to Alice.

"Alice! After I'm done catching some of the girls, do you and your fellow scientists want the rest, or do you just want me to keep them all to my lonesome?" Naruto chuckled at Alice's surprised expression, though he thought it could of also been to the fact that Hentai knew him, as well as the fact of Rushina grabbing him with her chains and forced him to hug her. "Rushina-ugh," Naruto grunted at the sudden pressure that was applied to his cock, "Could you ever so kindly catch the Nogitsune, a few of the Kitsune and Vulvixx, and the Dark Kitsune over there?" Rushina smiled at him and gave him a little pout.

"Can I also fish them into the sky before throwing a ball at them?" Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at how innocent she made such a painful thing sound.

"Yes you can. Just make sure to put the girls in the correct pocket, okay?"

"Spin like a Beyblade Naruto-kun!" Rushina released him in an odd manner, causing him to spin right into Navy, and made them fall onto the ground. After a moment to regain their senses, the duo laughed as they both stood up, and he kissed her for a job well done before recalling her. Alice and her fellow scientists decided to catch the remaining ferals, seeing as they deserved a share of the prize. Before he could thank Hentai for the save, Rushina lands next to him with his bag, which didn't show any torn cloth, and his boxers. Surprised by the last bit, he lifted his pants and noted that his boxers were indeed missing.

_'How in the?'_ Rushina and Hentai began giggling at his misfortune, causing him to blush and grumble as he put the boxers in the Pokepack. _'I'm not even gonna ask how she did it.'_

-Scene Break-

_'Aaahhhh, this cool breeze was worth the traveling in the dry heat.'_ Naruto thought as he finished setting up his tent. Once the remaining kitsunes were captured, Hentai decided to claim a session with her goddess, only for Sweetcunt to appear and dragged her away by the tail. If it wasn't for the fact that the two were legendaries, the scene would of been a funny reminder of how little kids acted. Once the two legendaries left, Alice and Gerald began checking for injuries on the others, as well as handing out P-meds for the Pokegirls. Rushina decided she wasn't going to go back into her ball, and simply walked beside him as they traveled, until they came up to a check point that was placed on their map.

"Naruto-kun, this water feels so great! And the fishing is just as great as the sea!" Naruto didn't react in time and was forced to the ground with a dripping wet Kelpie on his back. The blue-green skinned girl was currently twitching on his back, releasing blood from the large hook that was trying to pull itself from its stomach. Despite seeing this type of brutality multiple times on the Hydra, it still bothered him to no end.

_'Poor girl... I'll make sure the Hidden Bra village will heal you up to perfection real soon.'_ Naruto threw a Pokeball at her, relieving her of the torture she was going through.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! More fishing for me!"

_'Even at this time of night, Rushina still has energy. She's like Yubel, except not focused on sex.'_ he thought as he heard someone walking towards him. He turned to see Alice holding a pair of paper cups with something hot in it.

"I got you a cup of Hot Coco. I thought you might want some to warm you up." she smiled at him as she extended the cup to him. He thanked her for the cup and took a sip of it.

_'Not as hot as it looked. Just the way I like it.'_ he thought as he took a larger sip of it.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." Alice sat down next to him, making the polite feeling drift away, and was quickly replaced with an awkward one. The duo watched Rushina tossing more hooks into the oasis, gliding on her shells in order to try and hook a poor water type up to shore. _'Poor ferals, it gets even rougher since she's able to get close enough to the water without her shells causing ripples to form. At least I have enough balls for several more days, though if we keep on doing kitsune bashes like earlier, then I'll run out.'_ Just for a moment, his thoughts returned to Sanctuary and how they wanted vulpines for whatever reason they told him before. _'At least Alice and her crew each got some girls. That's the only reason I'm camping so far away from the group, since newly caught girls usually leads to tamings left and right.'_

"So how do you know Hentai?" Alice asked in a curious tone. Then again, she did have every right to be curious. It's not everyday you get to meet a legendary, let alone someone who met one.

_'Lets hope to Sukebe that she doesn't find out I technically live with her...'_ Naruto thought with a negative feeling. "You see, my family tends to get a lot of different types of foxes into our ranch. It's enough for people to call the Kujaku ranch we take care of the home of foxes, instead of the usual Harpy pitch. Well, someone brought in an important Kyubi that was a follower of Hentai's philosophy against Limbec pirates. Not knowing that, we bought her and took care of her until Hentai herself appeared and that was that. She took back the Kyubi, we got to meet a legendary, and every now and again she sends a follower to check up on the breeds we get in." Naruto, for some odd reason, felt the goddess twitch at the name Kyubi. _'Is that another breed of vulpine you dislike goddess?'_

_'It's not that. I'm just trying to recall the information you remembered on them. It's not much, with the exception of you knowing that most use to be apart of the Darkness Engine during the war, and that they're psychic/ghost elementals.'_

_'Sue me. I didn't think I would have to know about them, due to the very high rarity of ever meeting one, as well as the fact of me not caring to meet one. Plus, if you forgot already, my Pokedex was destroyed yesterday thanks to the battle at the hidden lake.'_

_'Seesh, no need to be snippy with me now! Just focus on getting Alice away from you and go to sleep soon. That way we can practice your chakra sensing next, along with channeling chakra through your body.'_

"I bet you were surprised when you saw Hentai again weren't you? I bet she left you a very nice gift when you first met, right?" Alice teased, poking his chest with one of her fingers. Naruto merely chuckled as he allowed her a few more pokes in.

"If you must know, I'm not so much a fan of the foxy type, mainly due to how many birthdays they've ruined when I was a little boy. So I'm justified to dislike them." Alice actually poked him harder than before.

"How could you dislike a breed simply due to an event as a child? That's just plainly stupid." Naruto had to blink at that last comment.

"Don't you mean plain stupid?"

"No, I meant plainly stupid. That's how stupid your dislike is in my eyes."

"Anyway, why are you asking about Hentai anyway? She's just another Pokegirl ya know." Alice yawned and drank more of her hot chocolate.

"Mainly to start small talk, as well as get to know you a little bit, as well as your harem. The only thing I know is that you have a Succubus, a Surfmelon, and an Anima of all things. I'm half expecting to find you with a Mantis or something on that belt of yours." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

_'Dam, if I didn't send that Manti and her Pokekits away yesterday, then I would be screwed right about now.'_ he thought with a small smile. "I've had my Succubus for about a month or two now, though when I caught her she was a Youma. Navy was one of the few girls I kept on my second day of being a tamer. As for Anima, lets just say that a bitter friend of hers pushed us together." As if Sukebe wanted to torture him, Rushina tossed another Pokegirl at him, making his hot coco spill on Alice, which ended up making her spill her own cup, as well as jump into the air.

"Naruto-kun! Look what I caught this time, a Vaporita~!" Rushina called out, rolling her tongue at the 'ri' part.

"AAAHHHH! It burns!" Alice quickly took off her sweater and pants, showing him her rather thick thighs and plump breasts before she rushed to splash water on herself. Naruto, not knowing much else to do, simply caught the Vaporita with not much trouble before recalling Rushina and mumbled a 'Night' as he entered his tent, and zipped it sealed.

(August 4th, 5:14 P.M.,300A.S.)

"There it is, the abandoned lab!" Gerald looked at the map and lifted his head to look at the building. To Naruto, he could understand why the lab was so well hidden. The building itself was shaped like a dome, with several destroyed pillars surrounding the lab. The ground around the building was much darker than the rest of the Sahara, meaning it was recently soaked by water. The fact that a part of the building was built into the mountain it was in front of proved his theory, considering what Naruto remembered about the mountains holding in a lot of rain water.

_'I'm so glad that Alice had a few spare Pokedexes on hand just in case anyone got theirs lost or destroyed by the elements. The only downside was that it cost me a lot of my SLC, which left me with a measly 2,500. Dam the League and their charging fee for reloading your information. I thought the first time was free!'_ Though one of the benefits of having a Pokedex was reading material for the goddess, since it ended up with them having an intellectual, yet heated discussion about the girl in question. Though it seemed like the goddess had great pride in the Kyubi breed, and even spoke of obtaining one just to insure that its breed doesn't die out.

"Lets quickly get inside before that G-Spliced drops more freaky bombs on us!" Alice shouted as she looked at the sky with a pair of binoculars.

_'I wonder how they would feel if they knew that the G-spliced girl was actually a piece of clay?'_ Deidara, with multiple figures on the dove's back, had found them yesterday and, for some abnormal reason, figured to drop bombs in front of their path rather than to land and join them. _'Then again, Jenova could of been with him. At least Rushina made them leave the area this morning.'_ Naruto was the last to get into the building, since he allowed Alice to get in first, before letting the others take control of the door.

_'Something's not right with this picture.'_ the goddess spoke, which made him send out a bit of chakra out through his tenketsu, or chakra points as the goddess explained several days ago. In theory, this small pulse would simply bounce off the others, and each small wave would let him get a general 'feel' of their emotions. Warm feelings were good, and colder ones were bad.

_'Eh, it's probably just some people getting greedy with the fame, or even the possibilities this lab could produce. I'm not surprised though, we are human ya know?'_ Naruto replied as Alice stood at the head of the group.

"Listen up everyone! I want two people per group, as well as each person having their personal communicator on so we can keep in contact. Our main goal for now is to find all of the main exits, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the lounge. Once we find these, then we'll move onto step two. Naruto, you're with me. Gerald, you'll be my second in command and be in charge of partners as long as we're in here." Gerald was happy with his position and was quick to assign people together. Once the groups were made, he stayed with the defense group, who would stay at the main door just in case ferals came near the door. The other three groups went down a different path. Naruto and Alice's group took the western path; but, in a matter of minutes, were down to three people due to the different hallways that were in the path.

"Man, this place is giving me the creeps. Especially these flickering lights." the first scientist said.

"Hey, you should be happy that these lights are even functioning as they are. I do feel bad for Larry though, since he carried different sets of Light Bulbs just in case we were to need them." This caused Alice and the other person to chuckle.

"Yea, you're right. Larry does get stuck with the odd jobs doesn't he?" Naruto, since he was starting to get bored of the conversation, began to hum a small tune as they walked down the door less path. The others didn't seem to mind, so he continued to hum the 'one, two' theme, just for old time sakes. That was, until a small giggle echoed through the hallway.

"Was that you Alice?" Naruto whispered, yet this merely earned him a shake of her head.

**"One, two, you'll be better than you use to be..."** a childish voice whispered through his mind.

_'What the hell was that?'_ both Naruto and the goddess asked, though the others merely whispered the same question.

**"Three, four, when you're perfected, everyone shall see..."**

"Quickly, lets hurry up through this hallway and see if we can find a room to hide in." Alice whispered to them. Naruto and the others didn't oppose the smart idea and hurried through the hall as quietly as they could. As they were about to turn the corner, the second scientist let out a short scream, making the others turn to him. In his place were two pair of glimmering eyes, who had a grip on the scientist before they sank into a dark panel on the ground.

"Wha-what the hell! I'm getting out of here!"

**"Five, six, we'll prove to those who hurt us with their tom-foolery.."**

"**NO!** Don't run without us!" Naruto shouted, taking hold of Alice and running after the idiotic man. They followed the man for several minutes, though Naruto must of been the only one to notice that dark panels were forming every minute or so behind them. Near one of the walls, a door was found, which the scientist laughed and reached for it.

"Salvation!" he shouted, and twisted the knob. Naruto instantly felt a pulse of magical energy form behind the door.

"Don't open that door!" the scientist looked at them and gave them a glare.

"Then die out here you fools!" the scientist opened the door, only for a pair of armored people to appear and pulled the man into the portal. Naruto watched as the door slammed shut, leaving the two to look down the only path to take.

**"Seven, eight, you might just be the key..."** Naruto heard a small, abnormal cutting noise through the air.

"We have to continue on this way!" Alice ran down the hall, though he quickly caught up to her. The sounds he heard became louder, with additional sounds being discovered as well. Someone released a bone crunching scream, which was ironically replaced with multiple loud snaps following the scream. Even though the screams ended, the sounds of bones being broken, or snapped into place continued without pause. Naruto felt his senses detect something, and turned to see more portals appearing.

"We need to kick it up a notch Alice!" Naruto, instead of letting her run faster, simply picked her up bridal style and sent chakra through his legs. The process was still painful, as well as a slow one that made the effects slowly come out; but, Naruto had no other option. '_There's got to be a trick to these portals and the people that keep on appearing from them, but what?'_ his thoughts were answered as two portals opened on his sides. Four pairs of hands tried to grab him; however, he jumped high enough for them to miss, and used them as a lift to get further from them.

"You're the best Naruto!" Alice clutched harder to his chest, making it a bit harder for him to breathe as they noticed an opened door with a bright light in it.

_'Naruto, I'm sensing something very bad coming! Get out of there!'_ the goddess shouted with worry and concern. If Naruto was thinking in the right mind, he might of assumed that what she said was coming from the FRONT, instead of behind them.

_'There's no time! We just need to get into that opened room and we'll be safe!'_ Naruto thought he was right, considering that this door was a thick, heavily armed steel door, unlike the one the scientist used. With paranoia controlling his mind, he jumped into the room, dropped Alice to the floor, and closed the steel door shut. Once the locks were applied, Naruto sighed in relief and starting to relax, finally feeling the drain of using chakra for his limbs, as well as the sore feeling they gave him.

**"Nine, ten, you might be the one to help lord SUKEBE!"**

**"AAAAHHHHH! LET ME GO YOU CREEP!"** Naruto turned around, seeing what Alice was screaming about. The mechanical device looked like a black gear, with the top being curved with two blue eyes that were outlined with red. Below this small, infant sized device was a long chain that was currently wrapped around Alice. Right as he reached for one of his Pokeballs, he felt a familiar feeling lift him from the ground and brought him in front of the Nurse Joy, which he just noticed.

_'There's a psychic type around here? This just screams we're fucked!'_ he thought as he was able to look at the Nurse Joy, only to realize that she wasn't normal like the others he had seen previously. She was 5'6 with long pink hair that was spiked upwards, a EE-cup, and wore the standard nurse uniform. Now, what wasn't normal was the fact that she wore a lab coat, with an extra hole on each side, a black diamond tattoo on her forehead, an extra pair of arms that had two oddly shaped mechanical devices on them, and a crystal gem in between her breasts. The poor girl she was working on looked like a Kitten; but, he couldn't tell due to the flesh that once existed over her face was gone, along with her eyes and lower jaw. The sight alone was enough to make Naruto sick to his stomach; yet, the poor body was currently sliced open for him to see, the girl's heart was beating slowly, with her liver being cut in half, and one of her arms were being replaced with what looked like a scaled arm. The altered Joy looked at him with a gentle, yet twisted smile.

"Hello there. I'm Fran, the G-spliced creator. How are you this fine day?" Naruto had to blink at the calm, smooth tone she spoke with as she implanted something he didn't get a good visual of.

"Other than the new nauseating feeling you're project's giving me, I'm okay. I'm worried about my friends that you've captured, and what you mean by G-spliced." Fran smiled and pointed to a rolled up diagram on one of the walls. The small machine hovered towards it and, with the side of its head, brought the diagram down. Much to his surprise, it was a diagram of her.

"You see, my body is a Nurse Joy, trained as can be to the maximum of magical healing abilities. However, lord Sukebe decided to give me something that would allow me to live for thousands of years, as well as gave me the magical properties of the Shieldmaiden breed. Soon, I became the only one living here, as I used the other workers for my experiments and made new G-spliced girls. However, I came across a harem master who had a few interesting girls and I added them to my physical form, such as the crystal of a Valkyrie, which will give me the ability of flight, and the card summoning of a Duelist. And since my blood is compatible with any other, thanks to a gift from Cocooner, I can add anything I desire onto myself, with a few exceptions of course. So, what'cha think?" Naruto could do the only thing he thought was right for this situation.

He fainted, not knowing that the sudden change made his face go head first into the Kitten's opened body.

-Author's Notes-

I know, long time from an update, a rather dull chapter, and rather annoying with the predictable outcome; however, I'm surprised that I was able to get this small amount of a chapter written. Personally, on the other hand, I like what I was able to come up with for this chapter. I wanted to give Hentai a bit more screen time, hence her appearance, and a rather easy way of letting Naruto and the scientists to catch the girls. Though, there's a chance a good chunk of them will be gone in the next chapter if ya catch my drift...

Any-who, for those that don't have a Pokedex from one of the sites (which if you don't, I'd be glad to give you the files if you pm me your email) a G-spliced is basically the true monster girl for any Pokegirl writer. These girls can be just about anything, though most tend to use basic breeds rather than anything rare or legendary, which I don't blame them. Back to point, I've always wanted to bring about a G-splice or three into this story. So, these next few chapters will be mainly related with them. Plus, if you know any of the breeds that were mentioned, she's not physically strong. So, all in all, for future references (mainly for myself) here's her Pokedex scan.

Fran (AMALGAM type G-Spliced), the Combination Pokegirl

Component: Nurse Joy, Shieldmaiden, Valkyrie, Duelist

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic/Psychic

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Human Diet

Role: Nursing, Bodyguard, Capture and Rescue, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Poison, Ice, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark

Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Wingover, Dive, *Card Conjuration, Taunt, Smirk, False Praise, Aura Sensation, Soothing Voice, Relaxing Gaze

Enhancements: Longevity, innate knowledge of human and Pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing, Psychic abilities, armored skin, Enhanced Speed (x6), Can make wings appear and disappear, Enhanced reflexes (x2)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

*Card Conjuration (ATK, EFT): The Duelist uses her life energy to summon creatures and effects from cards. While usually Duel Monster cards, she can activate any card except Cardcaptor cards. It is unknown if these can be activated as all Duelists categorically refuse to do so. These effects or creatures can last for up to 24 hours. If dismissed the life energy returns to the Duelist. If the effect or creature is destroyed, the life energy is lost and can only be regained by healing, be it natural, technological or magical. Creatures summoned take on the attribute of their card as their type, with the corresponding strengths and weaknesses.

As you can see here, she's not strong physically. Her magics are mainly related to healing, her surgery skills, and to summoning cards. Her other skills are support, or distracting the opponent. If anything, her only 'true' attacks are Tackle, Wingover, Dive, and Card Conjuration. So yes, everyone from Naruto's group got screwed over by Yugioh monsters. Cliche isn't it?

Still, expect to see some rather abnormal combination next chapter, and to see the true horrors that are G-Splice Pokegirls.

Review please!

Ja'ne!

-Character info-

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 2,500

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

-Harem-

Navy: Surfmelon, level 43

Sabriel: Cardian, level 43

Yubel: Succubus, level 45

Gaia: Demoness, level 44

Rushina: Anima, level 57

Banika: Arachnae, level 32


	12. Chapter 11

Oiyaho, you know the routine. I don't own anything from Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, video game, or real life reference that is used or mentioned in this story. And please, if you're going to favorite the story, or story alert it, then leave a review. It's making me think that I'm not writing the best that I could anymore.

Also, I'd like to thank Lednacek for pointing out a mistake in Chapter 6 that I made. Ironically, the original command was to go to Navy; but, an out of the moment thing made me switch it off to Yubel and I didn't change the minor/important details. I'll most likely alter that chapter at a later date.

(Notice: There is a lemon in this chapter. Just figured I'd warn you now before one of you readers go bug eyed at the scene.)

"Normal Speaking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

_"Goddess Speaking."_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion."**

**"Radio/Other."**

-Chapter Eleven-

Naruto didn't know why he woke up, or what caused him to; however, he knew that he was the only one in the room he was in that had his Pokebelt. His Pokepack was gone, and the only other thing he had in this room was his Pokedex, his clothes, and all six of his girls.

**"Ah, I see you're awake."** Fran's voice called out through a speaker. One of the white walls slid upwards, allowing Fran to walk in with his Pokepack. "Are there any girls you would wish to donate to the G-splice foundation? This way, I can make more girls that will be able to live amongst everyone without a serious backlash." Naruto thought of the chances that he could simply leave here and never look back; but, he recalled that he came here with Alice and the others.

_'I can't simply leave them, or Gerald. Even if he called me a beach boy, he's still a life that's worth something to someone.'_ Naruto nodded and pulled out the Pokedex. "If you would dump out the Pokeballs in the left pocket there, I could go over the girls with my Pokedex and give the ones I don't plan on keeping to you." Fran rubbed her chin for a few minuted before she nodded and dumped the balls on the ground.

"You wouldn't mind letting me borrow that Pokedex after you're done would you? The scanner my facility here had is out of date, and I can't get an uplink to any of the newly found breeds."

"Only if I'm there when you do this. I just got that Pokedex and I'm not letting it get destroyed yet again." Fran merely nodded, and he began scanning the girls he collected. In the end of it all, he kept the Gynadose, Sharptits, the Hoarfoxx, Dark Kitsune, Foxx, Coldonta, a few of the Kitsunes, and the Cactora. As much as he wanted to keep the others, he figured that giving her so many different types of girls would put him in her favor. He simply placed the ones he was keeping in his Pokepack, and began handing Fran the remaining Pokeballs. "Here ya go. Those are all for you to do as you wish with." Fran's eyes were as wide as they could be at the amount of Pokeballs she held. It almost caused her to drop them until she simply held them with her telekinesis.

"All of these are for me?" he merely nodded at her question. She hugged him with her four arms, giving him a painfully blissful moment to remember.

_'Not to self, never get Bloom Powder for any of the girl. Their breasts are best the way they are, not mountains that can force the air out of me!' _Naruto thought, wishing for the hugging to end.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Your donations will be helpful for my wonderfully glorious cause!" Fran finally pulled away from him, letting Naruto take in the most delicious breaths of air he ever had. "Now then, follow me please." Naruto wanted to just sit and enjoy the time that he had to breathe; but, something in his head told him that it wouldn't be wise if he kept Fran waiting. So, after doing a quick jog to catch up, he witnessed one of the weirdest sights of his life.

Giant test tubes.

_'They're like the ones you see in those crappy movies! With the fluid inside being too bright or dark to see what's inside, and wires connected to the top and bottom of the tube in order to process fluids, or whatever those things take into the tubes.'_ Naruto looked around, noticing how each and every one was different from the other. Some tubes reached his waistline, while others could of been the size of a Giantess! However, not all of the tubes were in use, as the platforms didn't have the glass over them.

"Are you curious about what's inside these life preservers?" Fran asked, though she never looked at him as they walked through the dark room. If it wasn't for the fact that there were things in said tubes, Naruto would have to admit that the glow each tube produced was a pretty sight.

"Yes actually. I take it those are the failed experiments you wish to work on a later date?" Fran shook her head before she spun around and stretched her arms out.

"On the contrary, these are all of my finished projects that are just waiting to be released!" Fran giggled at herself before she rubbed her hands together. "Though if lord Sukebe found out that I used his own soldiers in these projects instead of the enemy Pokegirls, I'd be severely punished. So what were you and your friends looking for anyway?" Fran, instead of turning around to walk, began walking backwards while smiling at him.

"They came across me while they were having some trouble with some ferals. After the problem was taken cared of, I was asked to join this expedition to find this lab and see what was inside, since it randomly appeared about a week or two ago if I recall correctly. Some of us think that there was forbidden tech in here, while others thought there were secrets hidden in this lab. Me? I just wanted to earn my family a bit of fame." Fran flicked her forehead and turned the corner as if she did it thousands of times.

"Family, what's a family?" Naruto actually had to think for that response, since he didn't expect such a thing to come from a Nurse Joy of all things.

"Hm, a family is a group of people who are raised by the mother and father. There is no limit to how many kids there are in a family, nor is there a specific type. A family cares for one another, helping each other grow and learn until, if the parents allow the kids, to become a tamer, or whatever they wish to be."

"A tamer?"

"In a nutshell, a tamer is someone who catches feral Pokegirls. Tamers can extend up to certain types, as in society people wish to focus on one subject. If someone beats enough gm leaders and wins enough badges, then they can compete in a massive tournament in order to become a Harem Master. Those that wish to simply raise Pokegirls can become Ranchers after they pass a certain test. Traders need a special license; but, they have a restricted amount of girls they can hold, just like a researcher. There are some unofficial titles, such as a bounty hunter, who search for menace Pokegirls or breeds that have a bounty; but, then you have collectors. They're people who just wish to get the rarest girls and simply show them off. Poachers are those who simply salvage battle others for their girls, and then you have the type I am." Fran, who magically made a note book appear and began writing, looked up at him as she wrote.

"And what exactly are you?" Naruto smirked at her and pointed a thumb at his head.

"I'm what I call a catcher. If I need to get badges, it's merely to gain more information. I only enter a salvage battle if the person has a girl I need, or they challenge me first. Bounties come in as random as the girl who has it attacks me, and I catch ferals all the time, only to give some to my parents or to the Hidden Bra Village." Fran nodded and stopped writing in her note book.

"I think I can make this work."

"Huh?" Naruto replied. Fran's random statement confused him greatly. Instead of replying, Fran simply grabbed his arm and ran down the halls. Each turn almost made his head meet the corner, and Fran's grip made it feel as if she was either going to make his hand pop off, or rip his arm in one smooth motion. Soon, he was let loose, and fell to the floor. He looked around and saw that he was in a room with a giant monitor, a table, and another door. Fran flicked a switch, and a projection of the dome shaped building appeared. "Woah!" Naruto mumbled. It wasn't everyday that someone was able to see projection technology.

"As you can tell, this is my lab." Fran typed something on a keyboard he didn't see. The building became smaller, and the general area was shown to him. "Around this lab is a mountain range, sand, and a cave system to the m northeast from this location. Now, ever since I was able to summon monsters from that last Pokegirl and her master's cards, I've been able to gain information about the breeds that are near here. However, they're nothing like what are in the database, hence why I need your Pokedex, I believe you called it, in order to update this information. Not only that; but, I need for you to go and catch as many girls as you can; but, they must be of different elements. Now hand over your Pokedex please." Naruto shook his head as he pulled out the Pokedex.

"I'll give it to you if you allow me to tame my harem, and I'll do this hunt for you only if you give me the strongest restraint equipment you can give. A few of these girls need to be restrained for their first taming so it will be needed less and less later on. Can you do that for me?" Fran nodded and placed one of her hands in her breast pocket. It pulled out a card that he didn't recognize.

"Come forth to me my Goblin Elite Attack Force!" Naruto watched as the card was encased in a bright light, almost blinding him until it stopped glowing. Four small sphere landed on the ground and turned into monsters as tall as Fran. They were green skinned, with pointy ears that reminded him of an Elf. Each wore silver armor with a helmet in one hand and their javelin in the other. "I need for you to go to area 7-C and take the restraint equipment to room I-4." The goblins bowed before exiting the opposite door. Fran turned to him and smiled. "I know, they're pretty wicked aren't they? I remember summoning a level one monster and it drained me to the point of passing out. It took me years to summon any leveled monster without problem; but, summoning more than one at a time became problematic after a girl tried to escape this lab. It was by luck that she bumped into me before I made her pass out. Back to topic, do you think you can do this task I ask of you?"

"Most likely, though I wouldn't be expecting to find any ice types around here." Fran nodded and gave him another breath taking hug, though this one merely lasted a few seconds.

"I know you'll do rather nicely out there. Now then, lets see what you can do with a deck shall we?" Fran stepped on a tile, making a small table appear before them with a pair of chairs. She extended her lab coat to show him the multiple decks she had under it. After seeing such an innocently perverted sight, Naruto reached for his Pokepack and, much to Fran's surprise, brought out a deck of his own.

"Lets just see how your deck can take on synchro monsters Fran."

-(August 5th, 2:42 P.M.,300A.S.)-

"Gah! I hate that Scrap Iron Scarecrow of yours!" Fran shouted as she placed another face down into her magic/trap card zone. Naruto merely chuckled and drew another card, making it the sixth card in his hand.

"That's what happens when you can't update your cards Fran. Your soon out of the loop, and loose the chance to get very useful cards to add to your deck. However, I'll admit that oldies are important, such as the card I just drew, Chaos Necromancer! Since I have twenty monsters in my graveyard, Chaos gains three hundred for every one of them, which makes his attack power six thousand! Plus, since Swords of Revealing Light is still in effect, I can destroy your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"But that's my strongest monster!"

"Sorry Fran, but you loose." Fran smirked and flipped a trap card.

"Nope, Mirror Force comes into effect!" Naruto chuckled and flipped a card of his own.

"Trap Jammer. Now your card is destroyed, and the attack still continues."

"No! I'll get you back for that!" Fran looked at the projected score, which made him check his score as well.

"See, I still have 3400 life points, while you have 1550. Face it, you loose."

"I will not accept defeat like this! I draw!" Fran drew a card, smiling as she looked at her five cards. Fran smiled and laid down a card. "First, I'll use Premature Burial to bring back my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then, I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse, and play Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon again this turn. Thanks to that, I'll summon Cure Mermaid and play my Swords of Revealing Light! Beat that!" Naruto gave her a soft yet very unfriendly glare before drawing another card.

"I play Pot of Greed and Jar of Greed, which allows me to draw three cards." he drew the correct number of cards and smirked. "Now I'll use De-spell in order to destroy your Swords, and normal summon Power Invader."

"Wait a dam minute! Power Invader is a five star monster!"

"Yet it can be normal summoned if my opponent has two or more monsters on their field. Plus, since you used Premature Burial to bring back your dragon, your screwed to loose. And that's game." Fran looked at her hand, then at his field, which still had two face downs, and back to her field. She groaned and began shuffling her deck, adding in the cards in her graveyard and field every now and again until her deck was complete once more. Once she slammed it down, the score count was lifted to 8000; but, Naruto was pointing to a screen in the room. "Your goblins are done." Fran blinked before she looked at said screen. It showed the goblins standing in the room Naruto was, though there was a rather large torture table made out of steel. With his eyes, Naruto could see multiple red dots glowing on the table.

"Ah, very well then. Our duel will have to continue another time. This way please." Naruto followed Fran, though he made sure to pick up his Pokedex from the counter before leaving. Fran was astonished at the amount of Pokegirls that were discovered, as well as how few of them were menace leveled. It didn't help out that she came across some articles about Sukebe, the Legion, and many other files that were classified due to him not having the necessary rank to read them.

_'Though there was one file that she didn't let me read while she changed decks after our third duel. Not only that; but, you'd figure she would get use to my dueling style after dueling for about two hours or so.'_ he thought as they walked down another isle.

_'I still can't believe how you're not simply kicking ass by using your chakra to knock her out, or better yet, kill her.'_ goddess stated as they rounded another corner.

_'She still has Alice and the others hidden some where in this facility. I can't leave here without her, and I don't know how to work any of this technology in here in order to free them. Plus, Fran's rather nice once you get around the fact that she experiments on Pokegirls.'_ Naruto wasn't trusting Fran at all, that he knew; but, he had to admit one thing. She was rather nice for a villain that worked for the greatest enemy to mankind. Finally, after minutes of turning corners, the two had made it to his room. The four goblins still stood as if they were statues, just waiting for another order to be made. Instead, Fran dismissed them, making them turn into four small spheres and enter her body.

"Ah, it's good to feel a boost of energy flow through the veins. Well, here's our most durable restraining table. Simply point your ball towards the device, let the girl out, and the machine will do the rest. So, who will you tame first?" Fran asked with a curious gaze. Truth be told, he already tamed his main harem over the course of reaching the lab, with the last girl being Banika. So they were out of the running, and he definitely didn't want his cock going into anything that was a vulpine type. So, he decided to go into his bag and pull out two balls. After much thought, he put the second ball in his pocket, and released the remaining girl. In an instant, the red lights on the table glowed brightly, and forced the still beaming girl to appear pressed against the machine. As her body materialized, her arms and legs were forced to spread apart from one another. A collar was forced around her neck, and the girl gave him a twisted glare when she was completely materialized.

_'I don't like doing this to her; but, I'm gonna need as many heavy hitters as I can get before escaping this facility.'_ the Pokegirl he picked turned to Fran and chomped her teeth at her, despite the fact that Fran was too far away to do anything. If anything, it merely interested her.

"My on my. I haven't seen a girl like that in such a long time. She's a Gynadose right?" Naruto nodded and smiled at her.

"Yep, she's one of the reasons why my original Pokedex broke." Fran simply nodded before he felt himself being held down by two people. He turned to see the two people who appeared in the doorway to claim the second scientist, and he was able to see that one had short red hair while the other had long light blond hair. The door behind him opened, and he soon saw two females pushing carts filled with various medical equipment. They reminded him of Elfs, with the exception that one wore a purple dress and had long red hair, while the other wore a blue dress with fur around her bust line, wore shoulder less sleeves, and had blond hair.

"I just love the Gemini cards. They have two characters in them, and it only costs the energy of one regular monster!" Fran shouted as she put on yellow gloves on each hand. With one hand, she lifted a scalpel and tore off a large chunk of the Gynadose's flesh from her arm. This caused the girl to scream, only for another arm to brutally pull out a fang. The girl, even though she was drooling out blood, was glaring at Fran with hate and disgust, only for two syringes to be force into her neck and drew blood. As two arms went to seal their samples in jars or trays, the remaining two continued to collect samples, may they be hair, blood, fingernail, or other things that made Naruto sick to his stomach, though the sight in front of him was already a horrid thing to view.

"Why are you doing this! I thought we had a fucking deal!" Naruto shouted, only for the blond Gemini to hit his head. Fran turned to him and smiled as she plucked off more scales from various places.

"We did; and yet, I still need new samples of different girls. It would be rude if I did it from a girl in your main harem. So, I figured that doing it to a feral wouldn't be a problem. Plus, you must remember one thing about a Gynadose. Unless they're tamed, they'll just be an angry mass of flesh and blood that won't love anything more than to kill the one taming them. So, in a way, I'm helping you by forcing pain through various parts of her interesting body!" Fran placed the last of the scales into a jar, inspecting the various scales by gently shaking the jar before sealing it. "Now that I've gained enough samples, release him." Naruto felt the arms release him, though one of the two pushed him hard enough to force his face to the Gynadose. Instead of biting him, she began rubbing her slightly bleeding face against his own as if she wanted his warmth. "Tame her." The serious tone in Fran's voice made him a bit confused, considering he still couldn't believe what was happening.

"What?"

"This was what you wanted. Now tame her. I need to study this, as well as the reactions of a Gynadose who is under serious amounts of pain." Naruto had the decency to twitch at everything she just said.

"Do you honestly think that I can get a hard on in this situation!" Fran blinked and tapped her chin before she hit herself with all four of her arms.

"I just **KNEW** something slipped my mind!" Fran snapped her fingers before she looked at the two Gemini girls. "Ladies, get him hard and horny!" The red haired Gemini ran up to him with a crazed look on her. He tried to push her away, and he even tried to force chakra through his tenketsu; but, being a bit malnourished made his reaction time dwindle. The red head tore his shirt off and pressed him against the Gynadose, letting him feel the blood covered breasts of the Gynadose on his back. The blond one, unlike her sister, slowly walked over to him before bending down to unzip his pants. She pulled out his uninterested cock and gave it a rather teasing lick. Naruto focus his attention on Fran's intrigued face. He felt that he was looking right into her eyes, and she did the same to him. However, he was forced to turn away as the red head made him tilt his head before licking and sucking at his neck. Her arms ran up and down his chest, until he noticed her right arm going down to the blond sister. His cock was some-what erect, though it paled in comparison to what it usually stands. The blond was licking the tip of it, when the red head forced her to swallow the cock into her mouth. Even though it was no where near the limit of pleasure Navy or Yubel gave him, the sudden wave of it made him groan and rubbed his back against the Gynadose.

"Yo-you're sick, ya fucking kno-ow that?" Naruto mumbled out as he was able to make eye contact with Fran. Fran merely gave him a giggle as her four arms began to work on her own body. Two of her arms were pressing her breasts together, squeezing them as she played with her nipples. At times she would of flicked them, or pinched them at the same time. Her other two hands were given a different task. One hand was fingering her pussy at a rather rapid pace, while the other was either fingering her pussy as well, or was fingering her asshole. Her moaning were like the noises a Siren would make as he felt himself thrusting into the blond girl's mouth. The red head moved to the other side of his neck, grabbing his right hand and forced it on her ass. It was quite smooth and plump enough to make his slaps loud for all to hear. The red head moaned into his ear, as if begging for him to hit slap her ass once more. He did so by giving each cheek a hard slap, digging his nails into her cheeks as he watched Fran sucking on her left breast. Either she altered her neck, or her breasts were that dam big enough to stretch to that point. The blond pulled away from his cock, swirling her tongue around his fully erect member before the red head stepped to the side and helped turn him around. Before he knew it, his cock was forced into the Gynadose's slightly wet womanhood. Both of them moaned at the new sensation, and Naruto couldn't help but to give in to this sensation and thrust into the feral.

_'Naruto! Get a hold of yourself ya fucking moron! First Fran pulls a Hentai and raped you as you passed out last night, and now you're letting their mind games get to you? My kami! We need to start focusing on your psychic barriers!'_ he heard the goddess call out to him, and yet, he didn't bother to reply as he began to thrust deeper into the Gynadose. He lifted her head enough to suck her neck, biting into it as the red head continued to bite his own. The blond was switching from licking his cock as it continued to thrust into the feral, licking the Gynadose's pussy whenever she could, or was giving his sack a cleaning with her mouth, or her tongue. Despite the odd sensations the blond was giving him, it felt good enough to enter a make out session with the Gynadose.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto was able to mumble that out before the Gynadose bit into his lip. That delightful pain caused him to thrust as hard as he could, as the other girls seemed to take notice of this and bit into him. The combined sensations caused him to fill the Gynadose with his seed, which gave the blond Gemini a front row seat to getting splashes of cum to hit her fact as he thrust into her as he came. The thrusting soon died off, and both Gemini pulled him away from the girl, making him watch as a naked Fran bent down to collect the semen that was pouring from the Gynadose. Once she collected what she could, she picked up the ball that belonged to the Gynadose and recalled her. Naruto barely noticed that the blond haired Gemini handed Fran another Pokeball. Once they placed the Gynadose's ball in his pants, Fran released the Sharptit into the restraints. The dangerous feral already tried to bite at Fran, only to get something wedged into her mouth, which allowed for Fran to pull out several teeth. As she placed them in a new jar, she bend down to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking into his eyes.

"Now once we're done collecting samples from her, you're going to fuck her. Got that?" Naruto didn't even respond to her as he felt his hormones running up and down the wall, with his cock twitching every few seconds. Fran giggled and placed his cock in between her breasts. He could barely see the tip as she licked it, swirling her tongue better than the Gemini could ever do. He wanted that pleasure to continue; however, Fran pulled away and continued to work on her newest donating participant.

-(August 6th, 8:00 A.M.,300A.S.)-

**"Glad to see that you're up bright and early. I'm surprised that you're up so soon, considering what you had to go through yesterday. Your meal's in the corner."** Fran spoke through the speaker as Naruto stretched his aching body. Faint memories of yesterday were coming back to him, and he knew that he had to get away from the camera's sight. So he walked into the makeshift shower head that was in the room and pulled the curtain aside. He knew he didn't have much time, so he quickly took off his clothes and turned on the shower, The cold water stung his body; but, it woke him up quicker as he started sealing his main harem into the seal on his shoulder.

_'There's no fucking way she knows how to mess with a chakra seal. Only Deidara can alter it at this point.'_ he thought as he left the Gynadose and Sharptit's Pokeballs on the belt that he threw away from the shower. It took him about ten minutes for him to finish his shower, and another ten to dry off, comb his hair, and got dressed in a light blue shirt and a pair of shorts. It would of been pointless if he dressed in pants in this humid building. He heard the door open, and turned to see Fran holding another tray of food. She smiled at him before she sat down and took a sip of her water.

"You should bring yours over here and we can talk for a bit before I send you out to start collecting."

"No thanks. I should be fine for a while."

"Ah, if you must then that's your choice." Fran said in an odd tone as she began eating her food.

_'I don't need to poison myself.'_ he thought as he took off his shorts and switched them with a pair of pants. _'Note to self, learn how to sew, and buy more clothes.'_ He watched Fran eat, which was interesting due to her extra arms twitching every now and again to dive for her tray. Watching her eat was rather uneventful, which in this case was a good thing with him. By the time he went over his supplies, did a head count of his kept ferals with the Pokedex, and checked to see if he gained any messages from Deidara, Fran was finished with her breakfast.

"Well you're no fun." Fran pouted as she stood up. "I see that you have your clothes, socks, and shoes on. Good, follow me." The walk had been another silent one, though it seemed as if another tube or two existed now than it did before.

_'I wonder if Fran was always like this? A follower of Sukebe, or simply a girl who loved blood and such a bit too much?'_ Naruto felt as if something suddenly struck the inside of his skull.

_'You dobe, you need to get the hell away from her and out of this prison!'_ the goddess yelled in his head. _'You have the goddess of all things vulpine in you! Where the hell is your fucking creativity!'_

_'Hey now! It's fucking hard to get creative in a place when you're being watched, you can't eat the food due to it having poison or some other type of tracking device, as well as drained from fucking two girls while being teased by three!'_ he roared back. If anything, this made the pounding in his head worse.

_'You're going to be outside for who knows how long. So use that to your advantage! If anything, see if you can find something shiny and write a message down before placing them near the ground. It's either that, or you send out a chakra wave large enough to attract ferals to you, as well as weaken yourself before Deidara could meet with you.'_ Naruto had to admit, she did have a point with weakening himself.

_'I highly doubt he's going to see that. I'm just going to have to create a rather large explosion now won't I?'_ he replied as he widened his eyes at where he and Fran were.

The main doors.

If he came here by himself, he would surely run and not look back until Deidara was by his side.

And yet, he felt disgusted at that thought. Was this what traveling with others did to you, made you rely on them for every pinch?

_'No,'_ Naruto spat in his head, _'I'll get myself out of this mess, save the others, and possibly get Fran on my side as well. It's hard to find such a good duelist anymore.'_ he thought as Fran stretched her arms out to the outside. It was rather dull outside, with most of the steaming sky being hidden by a surge of gray clouds. Fran opened the doors and smiled at him.

"After installing a tracking program in your Pokedex, I realized that there's no true need to it since I have what you want here. I also placed your other contacts in a locked folder, making it near impossible for you to break the file they're in. Whenever you think you caught enough girls, call me and I'll tell you otherwise. If you run out of balls, simply return and I'll see about obtaining more for you; but, you better make sure that the girls you have at that point are worth it. Now go out there and have some fun!" After pushing him out the door, he had enough balance to lean against one of the broken pillars, watching as the doors to the facility were closed once again.

_'Well, either I go up the mountain and catch some girls, or go into the cave and see about catching some ferals and hope that there's something in there that's worth while.'_ he thought as he simply walked aimlessly in the sand. He took a long walk, not even bothering to check the time, before he pulled off the Gynadose's ball and released her. The moment she materialized, she glared at everything but him.

"Where the fucking hell are they! I'll get them back for ripping me apart!" the Gynadose began to transform into her serpent form without knowing it, though Naruto was hoping she didn't know it. If she did know it, then that means she might be missing a marvelous amount of brain power.

"You're in a fucking desert ya know! **NO WATER ANYWHERE NEAR HERE!**" he shouted at the girl. This seemed to do the trick at angering her more; but, on the upside, it did revert her back to her human-like form.

"Shut the fuck up you fuckin piece of shit! Just back off and let me at those that fucked with me!" she yelled, punching him in the chest faster than he could see. He fell onto the ground; but, his rising foot struck her in the chest and caused her to fall as well. "Umph, why the hell did you do that!" Naruto glared at her and tossed some sand at her.

"Well why the hell did you punch me for no dam reason?"

"You fucking swore at me!"

"It's not my fucking fault that your shitty mouth started spewing swears like a sailor!" the Gynadose's face suddenly looked fearful, her hand unconsciously rubbing her jaw as she looked at him.

"They're going to pay for that they did to me!" the Gynadose walked up to him and gave him a rough kiss, similar to the one he gained in the cave. He couldn't do nothing as she forced his mouth open with her tongue, swirling it about as her hands ran up and down his sides. The next thing he knew, she was hugging onto him, rubbing her head into his chest, despite the size difference between them.

"Uh, I don't want to ruin this moment; but, why don't you wanna kill me as well?" the Gynadose glared at him with a frown present on her face.

"You're the only good thing to fuckin come out of this shitty hell. Not to mention you have a nice sized package." the Gynadose replied, making him chuckle and turn the other way. "So why did you call me out anyway?"

"Oh yea! I was going to tell you that I'll need your help catching ferals around here for our scientist. If we don't catch anything good, then we'll both be caught up in a hell we don't want to be apart of." the Gynadose quickly pulled away from him and placed him over her shoulder. "Hey, what are ya-"

"No time! I know where that cave leads to!" she ran towards the cave, making Naruto the poor soul who had sand slapping against his head as this happened.

_'Why do I end up getting the forceful girls?'_ he questioned himself.

_'Mainly, it's due to your fetish. I'm still surprised that you haven't learned from your downfalls and simply forced that fetish away.'_ the goddess replied.

_'Haven't you heard of a rhetorical question?'_ he stated. He felt another pang to the head. _'Okay okay, bad question to ask! I'm just saying, not all girls with claws, fangs, or pointy scales and other objects aren't forceful or demanding as the girls that I own.'_

_'Then again, Celcia has been with you ever since you were a kit, Margaret doesn't have claws, Gwendilon has those stingers, and Banika was a childhood friend of yours who had a 'silver lining' event that caused her to basically lust for you and become your main lover. Lets also not forget Navy, who is now partially battle crazed, Yubel, who is one of your most loyal and more deserving girls, Gaia, who is developing to become a decent girl to rely on after we came across that regular Onyx and she took it down faster than Gerald's girls did. Who else am I missing?'_ Naruto, if he was able to, would of flicked her forehead.

_'You forgot Sabriel and Rushina.'_

_'Ah yes! Your living food supply. She's another loyal member, who doesn't prefer much of battling unlike her fellow infernal sisters; but, will do so as long as you wish it. The only one who is truly loyal to the point of dying for you is celestial Rushina, and I'm still thinking that she might be the one to kill you at one point due to the psychic bursts she keeps on releasing unconsciously. It's weird. She's in pain all the time, and yet, she doesn't respond to it unless a greater amount has been applied due to a battle. Not to mention how her Oblivion attack could go at a much greater range if done correctly.'_ now THAT was interesting.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Think about it. Even though she didn't need to, she uses multiple chains to drag down her foe whenever she used that attack. When it came to Gynadose here, more than normal were used. So, during that attack the Foxx and Dark Kitsune led, or even the one that the Coldonta led, you could of told her to use Oblivion to chain all of them and took care of it.'_ Naruto had to admit, she did have a point.

_'You have to understand though, the few times Rushina did use that attack, not only she and I were in synch through our bond; but, she was either extremely injured or stressed. You can't simply force something like that to occur as if it were breathing, or force a lightning bolt to appear with no problem.'_

_'If I was out, I could do that.'_

_'What was that?'_

_'I said if she was out, we could train her to do that.'_

_'I'm not risking letting her or the others out until we're either in the cave, or I'm sure I'm not being tracked or somehow being spied on.'_

_'Well when you get off of this dragon, do a chakra wave in a cross formation and you should find out. If not, then do it diagonally.'_ the goddess, despite him not wanting to wield the power he had inside him, had forced him to learn how to use his normal chakra, or the good chakra as he dubbed it. He only knew how to force chakra through his body to send out chakra waves, which were similar to sonar, or to force chakra into his legs to make him run faster. The lesson he would have tonight would be a simple one, where he would channel chakra into his arms in order to increase the force his punches would deliver. Since he would be in the cave soon, he could practice a chakra control exercise called rock levitation. All he had to do was hold the rock up with his chakra, which would be placed on his forehead since it was the second spot in the human body chakra was hard to control, or so the goddess said. The some-what dimmed light was suddenly darkened, which broke him away from his thoughts to see that they were in a cave.

"Here we are, the Gynadose playground!" the Gynadose bragged as she placed him on the ground. Instead of replying, he charged chakra through his entire body. As soon as he did this, he felt a small burning sensation near his neck, as well as on his head. When he touched both places, he came to a realization.

They weren't on him; but, they were inside his body!

"That bitch!" he yelled, causing the Gynadose to turn to him.

"What's your fucking problem?" she asked. He poked at the back of his head and his neck.

"She placed two bugs inside me." 'Is there anything we could do about this?'

"Bugs, like the insect?" Naruto had to remember, she basically got a ticket into normality thanks to being tamed; but, not all of the knowledge except the information she had as a feral.

"Kinda, except they report to the scientist that's holding us captive."

_'From what I could tell, you temporarily disabled them thanks to forcing your chakra through your body. The bad thing is that they're partially organic, meaning that they're going to take some of your cells in order to repair them. Hopefully the mechanical part of the device was burnt to a crisp.'_ she replied.

_'Is there any way to remove them?'_ he asked her.

"So what are we gonna do now?" the Gynadose asked. Naruto turned to her and gave her a smile.

"First off, we're giving you a name so I can stop calling you Gynadose. Do you have any suggestions?" the Gynadose glared at himm before giving him the finger. "What did I do to insult you this time?"

"No, I want my name to be fuck you."

"Say _what...'_ both he and the goddess said at the same time, though only Naruto was heard.

"Yea, I want everyone to be insulted by me and my name. That way, I'll get angry and start killing shit left and right! Perfect right?" Naruto shook his head at the name before remembering something that Suki mumbled after Rushina decided to join Naruto's harem.

"How about the word Kyoki? It means insanity if I remember correctly, and I know you'll be causing just about everyone including myself to go insane." the Gynadose began to chuckle before she laughed with a feral grin.

"Kyoki of insanity! I like the way it comes out of my mouth. I can't wait to hear people spit it at me as I grind them into mince meat! This way fucker!" the newly named Kyoki called out as she ran deeper into the cave. Naruto twitched before following her. On the way through the cave, he saw several Zubutt, who were fighting with one another, and told Kyoki to wait and watch the fight. Unlike some people, Naruto knew that when Zubutts fight, they'll use their Energy Drain attack the most, especially when combined with other attacks such as Bite, Lust Sting, or Sleep Venom. Now, the other attacks didn't matter to Naruto; but, the Energy Drain did due to what happens when a Zubutt gets too drained. "What are we doing here? We should be kicking their asses!" Kyoki whispered to him.

"We need to let them dish it out and drain one another. If we're lucky enough, we'll be able to get a rare girl right away. Hell, we might be able to get multiple girls." he whispered back. A quick flash of a memory of Viri intruded his mind, giving him a sad reminder of how he believed things were to be at the start of his journey. _'That's the past Kujaku, get over it!'_ He yelled at himself, his eyes watching as one of the plumper Zubutt were easily forced to the ground by two smaller Zubutt. The plumper one wasn't fat or anything; but, the weight of the chubby girl was making it harder for her to continue fighting against the others. Out of the blue, a girl of about 6'1 with short blue hair, a very pale body with scars covering various parts of her, and a few torn clothes that somehow clung to her jumped on top of the chubby girl and bit into her. The two thin Zubutts swooped down to attack the intruder; however, a burst of dark energy forced them away from the girl as she continued to feast upon the chubby girl. The chubby girl's body took on a dark glow, forcing the other to jump away and target the thinner Zubutt.

"Is she evolving?" Kyoki whispered. Naruto didn't answer as he watched the Zubutt's skin turn deathly pale with her original wings turning into a dark purple. Her fur was gone, leaving only an unconscious girl who shook in her sleep. The remaining Zubutt tried to send strong bursts of wind at the other girl; but, the invader evaded the wind and countered with a dark red blade to their stomachs. Both girls let loose a screech that made him twinge, though these were silenced as one was choked. In this case, he believed she was the lucky one. The other Zubutt was the one being drained of her fluids by the other girl. Once this girl began to glow as well, she was dropped. The final Zubutt was being drained, though Naruto waited for her to begin glowing as well before he issued his command.

"Hydro Pump now."

"With pleasure." Kyoki stood up and released a very powerful burst of water at the feral. This forced both ferals to slam into the stone wall and fall to the ground. Naruto caught the two unconscious girls as Kyoki was forced to dodge a wave of dark energy from the remaining feral. By the time he picked up both balls and caught the third girl, the feral turned invisible and started circling them in the air.

"She's moving in a clockwise direction. I want you wait in order to charge up a Dragon Rage and shoot it at her when I give the signal." Kyoki shook her head and made a whirlwind of blue energy form in front of her before it grew larger in width and length. Due to the fast rate this wind grew, the hidden feral released bursts of dark energy at the attack. This didn't slow down the attack. If anything, it actually made it grow at a faster rate.

"That's it! Fight until you realize how powerful I am to you!" Kyoki shouted as a surge of energy went through the attack, causing it to force Naruto to a wall. A loud wail was heard as the feral was forced into the vortex. Her invisibility was gone, and she was forced to collide into the stones the attack forced up until Kyoki got bored of the display and forced a ball of blue flames at the girl every time she was close enough. By the time she was done with her, the girl was heavily burnt and was twitching every now and again.

"I think you proved your point Kyoki. Now lets catch it and move on shall we?" Kyoki grunted and ended her attack, causing the feral to hit the ground with a rather painful 'thud' mixed with the sound of cracking bones. Naruto threw an Ultra Ball at her and watched as the girl was caught before he placed it in his bag.

"I was fucking awesome against her! She was like puddy that I kept on cutting apart and reforming with a painful squeeze!" Kyoki bragged before she forced him into another kiss and slapped his ass before pulling away. "Well, we have places to be and things to make bloody!"

-(August 6th, 11:20 A.M.,300A.S.)-

"Are you sure you know your way around here fucker!"

"What are you talking about? I'm following you Kyoki!"

"At least you caught those two Slowboob that were resting in that mini-lake. And excuse me for remembering something when I was younger! I'm sure that lake connects to another some where in here!" Kyoki shouted and punched his chest, causing him to fall onto her back. Surprisingly, she didn't falter. Once he stood up, she smirked at him. "I'm stronger than you are fucker."

"Yea, and a lot easier to piss off to boot." Naruto replied, sticking his tongue out at her. She simply began to suck on his tongue, pressing him against the wall in order to restrict his movements until she had her fill of hurting him and began walking.

_'Must she sneak make-outs in such a manner?'_ he thought as his nose was suddenly met with the smell of fish and delicious water.

"It seems like we're closer than we thought fucker. Lets get a move on." About twenty minutes later, the two were met with a rather surprising sight. This lake was much larger than the one he found the Sharptits and Kyoki. It had various sized stones that multiple ferals seemed to rest on, which left the others to swim about with no problem at all. There were smaller pools of water that were used by certain breeds, though this didn't mean that they were pathetic in size. If anything, they were about a quarter of the size of the lake he caught Kyoki in.

_'Boobfins, Magicunts, Krabbits who are hanging around a few Queenlers, and Squirtitty who are being watched by Whoretortles. That would be quite the bounty if we go for the Queenlers and Magicunts. Maybe a few of the common girls as well?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at his belt to consider his options. His thoughts grew dark as he saw that he had the Sharptits ball on it. _'Oh yea, the others are in my shoulder, though I don't really want to deal with their abilities being known as well. For all I know, Kyoki was bugged as well.'_ "Hey, I'm going to release the Sharptits. Make sure to be ready just in case she decides to try and kill me alright?" Kyoki chuckled and stretched her arms. Hoping for the best, Naruto released the girl behind the rock they were currently hiding behind.

The Sharptits stood at an impressive 8'3 with, from the underside of her chin down to her inner thighs, a dark shade of gray while the rest of her skin was bright blue. Her build was similar to the Amachoke he's seen over the years, hence making her bust a decent C-cup. Her finned dark blue tail stood still, and he watched as the fins on her forearms and back slightly moved. Her gray hair made him remember the metal plates that would form whenever she entered her aquatic mode. The Sharptits looked at Kyoki and glared at her before her eyes fell onto him. In an instant, her eyes became soft and coughed a little.

"So why are we here in a cave with a lake of all things?" Kyoki spat a small burst of water at the Sharptit. Due to the lack of force and size, it only served as a slight slap to the face. The Sharptit replied with a lunge at Kyoki and her fist glowed a dull silver before it was met with Kyoki's stomach. Before anymore could be done, Naruto forced chakra into his legs and kicked the Sharptit away from Kyoki.

"She's one of your harem sisters and I will not allow any fighting during this crucial mission. Do you understand!" Naruto hissed at the Sharptit. The Sharptit, much to his surprise, actually teared up and began rubbing her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry master!" she pleaded before bowing. She lifted her head and glared at Kyoki. "But she's the one who started it with no good reason!" Both water types hissed at each other and were preparing to throw a fist at one another.

"Stop you two, or else I'll bring out someone who will enjoy torturing you with her clawed chains!" Naruto growled, making the two girls glare at each other before looking at him. "Thank you. Now, if you must know, though I doubt the intended girls are there anymore thanks to you two dishing it out, you two were going to injure as many of those girls as you could, especially the Magicunts and Queenler." Naruto watched as both girls walked past him and barely poked their heads above the rock they were hiding behind.

"They're still there." both girls said, which made them enter another glaring contest. Naruto gave them a slight whack to the head, which earned him the pleasure of hearing them wince.

"Now then, I want Kyoki here to transform and start releasing as many destructive attacks as she could at any exist or main target. You, on the other hand, will be on the ground using your attacks to hit them brutally hard. Your Iron Punch a bit ago proves that you're perfect for the task at hand." Kyoki smirked and began clapping her hands.

"For once, I like your stupid plans." she said as the Sharptit nodded.

"What's my name?" Naruto had to think of a second name before he actually came up with a crazy name like Kyoki.

"How about Stella, since you're part steel." the Sharptit shook her head at the name for a bit.

"It will have to do for now; but, don't be expecting me to accept that as my new name, got it?" Naruto merely nodded and watched as both girls ran out to play their parts, which left him pulling out multiple Ultra Balls. Kyoki dove into the water as Stella went towards the first group of Magicunts she saw and used Iron Tail on them. The sudden attack was too quick for them and were forced to hit a wall that was very close to the stone Naruto hid behind. A Queenler ran towards Stella and tried to punch her in the air, only to find that her uppercut didn't force Stella into the air. Instead, Stella used the momentum to slam her knee into the Queenler's face, slamming her tail into the Queenler's stomach at the same time. Naruto noticed that the Magicunts from earlier dove into the lake. Right as he was about to curse his luck, a powerful Hyper Beam shot through the lake, which tore through the roof of the cave. He watched as waves of ferals were screaming as they were forced out of the lake and landed in various parts of the area. Kyoki appeared in her serpent form and began expelling large blue fireballs all around the area. Naruto took this opportunity to quickly catch some of the girls who were injured and near him. Most of the girls either had burns on parts of their bodies, were bleeding from several openings, or were the unfortunate few to of lost a limb in the attack. Still, this didn't matter to him as he threw ball after ball at the ferals, who did little to resist.

"Take a hint and die!" Stella punched the Queenler in the chest with both of her fists, causing it to crack under the intense strain. However, the Queenler punched her into the lake and proceeded to run towards her fellow Krabbit. A powerful burst of water was shot from the lake and struck the Queenler hard enough to make her fall into the blue flames. He watched as the girl tried spitting water at the flames that were trying to encase her body; however, a rising flame reached her jawline and, from what he could see, burnt the roof of her mouth. At that instant, the Queenler forced herself out of the fire and dove into the lake, only to be forced out by Kyoki's tail. Much to his surprise, Stella leaped out of the water in her shark form and bit into the Queenler. The feral screamed as she was forced into the water once again. Naruto decided to walk around the general area and see if any of the ferals were still alive. Sadly, either they were dead or too burnt to be worth the capture. As a sign of pity, he sent chakra into his foot and stomped on their heads, killing them instantly.

_'At least your control is getting better out of all these foolish tasks of yours.'_ he heard the goddess mumble as he watched Kyoki change into her original form.

"So how did I do fucker?" Naruto dipped his blood covered show into the lake as he gave her a slap on her firm ass.

"You did fucking fantastic Kyoki. Now all we have to do is wait for Stella to come up with the Queenler and-" said Queenler was ejected from the lake and slammed into the wall near them. There were multiple puncture wounds in the formation of a bite mark covering the Queenler's cracked torso. He threw an Ultra Ball at her and watched as the ball was destroyed instantly. Kyoki simply jammed her heel into the Queenler's back, causing it to foam at the mouth as a ball of blue fire was shot at her ass. This seemed to do the trick as the Queenler had entered a spasm attack and suddenly stopped moving. Naruto simply threw another Ultra Ball and was delighted to see that she was caught. Stella came up from the lake in her original form right as he placed the ball in his Pokepack.

"How did we do?" she asked, which earned both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"You both did great out there. We caught seven Magicunts, a Queenler, three Squirtitty, and a Whoretortle. Hopefully we'll be able to find something more up ahead. Then again, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a break after we search this next tunnel right?" Kyoki and Stella agreed with him and simply extinguished the fire before they continued on their merry way. There were evidence of some of Kyoki's Dragon Rage entering the tunnel, such as the scorch marks that were left behind.

The trio went through multiple tunnels without finding much else. However, after they found a particular tunnel that seemed to be avoided by the two Geogals that they caught, Naruto told them that they were going into the tunnel to see what was inside. Naruto heard the familiar sound of flesh being torn apart. Unlike the last time he heard such a horrid sound, feline noises accompanied the gruesome sound. When they got to the end of the tunnel, they noticed that the path had led them to a circular room with another tunnel at the bottom. There was a path that led downwards; but, in middle of this room was a massive pile of bones with a corner of it being scorched by a lit fire. On top of these bones was a Pokegirl that must of been 5'5 with her body being covered mostly in dark red fur. To him, it looked as if she was lit aflame; but, the flames slowly danced around here as she ate what looked like a Magicunt. He pulled out his Pokedex, turned the beep function on mute, and scanned the Pokegirl. After several minutes of listening to the feral devouring more of the deceased Pokegirl, the entry appeared for him to see.

HELLCAT, the Fiendish Feline Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human to Not Very Near Human Animorph (Feline)

Element: Fire/Ghost (Infernal)

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Carnivore, enjoys burnt meat

Role: Unholy predator, Battlefield clean up, Front line fighter

Libido: Average, Shifts to High following a victory

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Ground, Water, Dark, Celestials

Attacks: Fireball, Flamethrower, Ignite, Rage, Warm Embrace, Fire Kick, Bite, Fury Swipes, Seductive Purr, Purr Vibrations, Lick, Nightmare Syndrome, Lure, Illusion, Sex Attack 1, 2, and 3, Evil Charm, Devour

Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Smell, Sight) (x3), Night Vision, Scent Alteration*, enhanced reflexes (x3), enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x3), enhanced endurance (x3)

Weaknesses: Water deals maximum damage, Need fire to recharge every week.

Scent Alteration - (EFT) (Ghost): This technique allows the Pokegirl to alter her scent in a manner that will throw off the senses of even the sharpest Pokegirl nose. It takes an entire 6 hours for the Pokegirl to alter her scent, and afterwards this move may be used again, effectively changing the Pokegirls scent to anything they have smelled at intervals of 6 hours for each scent change. It is not uncommon for this move to be used to mimic popular perfume brands in domestic girls.

_'Well this is quite an interesting find. Makes me wish I was actually able to keep her for myself.'_ he thought before turning to the other two. "Since we can't get to the bottom without being caught, I want Kyoki to target the fire while Stella to hit the Hellcat. You'll both be using Hydro Pump in order to pull that off. Once that's done, I want one of you to always be focusing on the feral as the other focuses on dousing whatever catches on fire. We don't need for her to get an opportunity to recharge even the slightest bit of energy. Do you two understand?" Both girls merely nodded with smirks upon their faced before they stood in their positions. At his silent command, both girls released a full powered Hydro Pump. The Hellcat sensed the attacks and tried to counter with a high powered Flamethrower. However, the fire attack was easily obliterated as quick as it appeared, letting the Hellcat get soaked by water and forced against a wall. Thanks to this, the girls were able to cancel their technique and rushed down to the bone covered battlefield.

"It's time to kick it up a notch!" Stella shouted before she manipulated water in the shape of a common sword appear in her left hand. She ran towards the twitching Hellcat, who looked up to see the Sharptit running towards her. This caused the feral to start shooting fireballs at her. Since she couldn't dodge them, she jumped in the air and slashed at two of the fireballs, making her blade evaporate as the feral's attack was countered. Sadly, the Hellcat sent another Fireball at Stella, who couldn't dodge and was forced to the ground in pain.

_'Fuck! I forgot that she's half steel! Normally water would counter the effects of fire; but, not in this case.'_ Naruto thought as Kyoki started shooting blue fireballs at the Hellcat. Sadly, this merely caused the Hellcat to jump into each ball. "Stop using Dragon Rage Kyoki! It's just healing her faster!" The feral jumped into the last fireball, only for Stella to ber her stomach and sent a silver glowing fist into her back. The two fell into the bone floor, causing a bit of additional injury to them as Kyoki spat another Hydro Pump at the injured feral. In a manner that reminded him of Navy, Stella made her hands glow silver before holding onto the feral. With a slam of her tail, a burst of water shot out from the ground and rose through them. The Hellcat suddenly had her feet lit aflame and kicked Stella, causing her to cancel her technique and jump away to assess the injury. This made the Hellcat jump on top of Stella and began swiping her claws at her skin. If anything, this seemed to of hurt the feral more than Stella, though it gave Kyoki the chance to Hydro Pump her away.

"Ha! You better get your game on Stella! I'm completely owning this bitch!" she screamed in glory before she was forced to dodge an onslaught of fireballs. The feral dodged another Iron Punch from Stella; but, didn't expect the Iron Tail to hit her legs. The Hellcat instantly coughed up a fireball and jumped through it, which made her catch aflame.

"Kyoki, ignore the fires for now and focus on extinguishing the fire that's covering the Hellcat!" Naruto could only watch as Kyoki shot Hydro Pumps towards the feral, only for them to hit Stella at the last moment._ 'Cats are quite agile and flexible, so this is making it harder for them to hit her in such large spaces. Maybe I should bring out Navy or Rushina; but, I don't want to take the risk of the girl's abilities being discovered since Fran's scanner is now fixed.'_ He was forced from his thoughts when a scream was heard, making him look up to witness both Stella and the feral screaming. Stella screamed either due to her Bite attack being used on the girl's neck, she was bearhugging the lit girl, or a combination of the two. For the feral, it must of been the Hydro Pump that was being shot at her back from close range. _'Wow, a lot can happen when you're thinking to yourself doesn't it?'_ Naruto walked down the path, making sure to take his time as he evaluated the feral.

_'Just catch her already. I'm sure the feral knows that she's beaten no matter what happens.'_ the goddess mumbled. Naruto agreed and merely tossed an Ultra Ball at her. The ball only lasted two shakes before the feral broke loose.

"Got you now bitch!" Kyoki and Stella shouted before they shot a Hydro Pump at the Hellcat. Said Hellcat let loose a short scream as it was soaked by high pressured water for several minutes. This combo only lasted a few minutes due to Stella being worn out, though Kyoki looked as if she could continue fighting for a while. Instead of allowing them to finish her off, he told them to stop and threw another Ultra Ball at her. This time, they were done.

"You two were fantastic out there! Stella, let me apply some salve for your burns. Kyoki, get over here and take some P-meds!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Take'em or else you won't be in the next battle!"

"Fine, I'll take your fuckin medicine!" Kyoki grumbled as she walked over to him and took her medicine.

_'Jeez, it's as if I'm fucking Pokekits instead of Pokegirls.'_ Naruto thought with a silent chuckle as he finished covering Stella's burns. "Alright, now that you two are alright, lets eat!" Their meal wasn't the most extravagant; however, it wasn't a simple ramen bowl with water and a banana on the side like he use to eat when he was traveling by himself while he let the girls stay in their ball. He was extremely grateful for having that battery powered stove and was able to at least please the two girls with their lunch. Once their lunch was done, the group decided to back track and call Fran.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting for you to call so soon. Did you run out of balls already?" Naruto shook his head, though Fran couldn't see that through the dex.

"No, it's just that we caught a good chunk of girls already. Four Vampires, seven Magicunts, a Queenler, three Squirtitty, a Whoretortle, two Geogal, two Slowboob, and a Hellcat. Do you think we should return now?" Naruto was the unfortunate victim to have his ear murdered by Fran's high pitched scream.

"You caught a member of the Legion! I haven't seen one in over, well, ever! Not to mention that there was one so close to here. Did you find any more?"

"There was no signal inside of the caves. We had to get out just to give you this call. So what do we do?"

"Well, I suppose it'll be alright if you return with what you have. I was expecting some type of flying type though. Those are some of the hardest to catch around here. Still, congrats on your task and you're allowed to return now. Oh yes, could you bring out your Arachnae, Banika I think her name was? I want to compare something." Naruto merely said sure and that it wouldn't be a problem. "Really! Thank you! You're my blessing!" Fran cut the line, making him turn to his two girls and gave them each a kiss before recalling them, which they weren't happy about at all.

_'Well, hopefully letting her see Banika will earn me some more points and will at least be able to see Alice and the others.'_ Naruto thought as he pulled out Banika's ball from his seal before continuing to the facility.

-Scene Break-

Naruto didn't know what had happen. One moment he was standing in front of the facility and called Fran to let him in. The next thing he knew, he smelt something horrible and passed out. And why did his body feel so sore?

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." a voice whispered to him. He turned his head to see Fran smiling at him. She bent down and kissed him, licking his lips before pulling away. "Thank you for the girls Naruto. Don't worry, I left your two newest additions on your belt. If you couldn't tell, we have a guest with us. So please help me welcome our gust, Banika!" Naruto's eyes snapped open as a flash of light focused on a tied up Banika. Multiple parts of her body looked as if they were torn off, with dried blood staining her body and a tooth missing from her mouth.

"Naruto!" Banika shouted, her eyes widened before her chair began to shake horridly. Fran giggled before she pulled out something from her pocket.

"I must say, you have quite the interesting taste in jewelry Naruto. I can't believe it took her shouting your name for me to actually remember that I didn't even know it! Isn't that funny?" Fran was the only one laughing as she looked at the necklace that he'd given Banika when they were kids.

"What's the fucking point of all of this!" Naruto glared at Fran, charging chakra inside him, hoping it would allow him to either break whatever was binding him, or would injure Fran. Fran giggled and smiled at him.

"Oh? Is some wun a little cranky from their nap?" Fran turned around and took a few steps away from him. "Let me tell you a little funny story about the Arachnae Naruto. You see, when lord Sukebe made them, he expected a loyal girl like the others. Their genetics seemed alright in the lord's eye, and several field tests proved that this was correct. However, an unknown anomaly came from this breed. One that surprised and amazed lord Sukebe himself. So, he took this girl and left to this lab, since it's his strongest one for experimentation. It's strong enough to be able to deflect a Hyper Beam from a level seventy at close range, hence why the lord felt that this would be an excellent place to see if this girl would be worthy to keep existing.

"However, the negatives of this breed came to light. They attacked both friend and foe alike, taming the enemy's males before eating them in a crazed state before they would try to lay eggs and died near them. Since the lord didn't want more of this breed to exist, he sent out his own legions in order to kill any eggs that existed near here. Hell, he even placed the eggs in an incubator and delivered them to places all around the world from researching facilities to even the warmest of mountains. Soon, random occurrences of this breed appeared all over the world, killing and destroying anything they could lay waste to. Indeed, they were a marvelous girl to all to behold!

"And yet, he betrayed me by not letting me have the notes I desired about the girl! He did everything he could to destroy traces of this girl in the Arachane breed. He even created a fail safe just in case this somehow did occur, though I have no idea as to what this was due to him not giving me the desired information. So," Fran lifted one of her right arms from its pocket, and revealed a rather large gun that was aimed at his heart. "Help me with my research!" Fran pulled the trigger, and the bullet went into him faster than he could expel the gathered chakra.

_'Kit!'_ the goddess yelled as he felt darkness claiming him. He could hear the faint voice of Banika in his head. Did they really make it to that special bond already? She was his first true human friend, even if she did hurt him. Nothing would change how he felt about her, or his harem.

"Na-a-aru-uto!" he heard Banika shout, which was followed by a bright glow following this shout.

_'Hold on kit, I'm trying to repair your heart as quick as possible, just don't fucking go to sleep!'_ Sleep was pulling him in deeper than ever before. He heard laughter and several screams. Something being torn from another, droplets hitting his face, and more screams from what he thought was Fran. _'Well, if you're not going to handle this, then _**I AM!'** With that, Naruto was cast into what looked like a giant cell with darkness all around him.

_'Is this death?'_ he thought to himself as he tried to find some way to open the cell. However, he noticed that there was something written on one of the bars and walked over to it. It was made of stone, and had multiple different symbols on it. However, the only thing he could understand was one part that called out to him.

**"Here is the seal for the Bijuu Kyuubi. Under any circumstances, do not let the soul take control of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. If you do, then force the soul of Naruto himself, or a blood relative of him to the seal and force chakra into it. This will force the Bijuu into the cell; however, there are consequences to this, such as-"** Naruto felt something happen to him as the cell started to show cracks. An image of him appeared from what looked like a mirror. What Naruto saw was the red chakra lashing out at Fran's duel monsters. Fran was pulling out card after card; but, the traps didn't seem to work, monsters were forced away from the deadly properties of this chakra, and the only magic card that worked was Swords of Revealing Light, only for his chakra to make two additional clawed arms that went around the swords and tore through her guards.

_'Who's controlling my body!'_ was Naruto's first thought as he tried to get a peek at where Banika might be. After several minutes of not being able to see Banika, he decided enough was enough and ran to the seal. _'I hope this works!'_ Naruto began forcing his chakra through the seal, making the bars glow bright blue. The cracks that were forming on the bars were being repaired as a giant, complex seal began to glow on the other side. The chakra seal began to rotate, changing into a glowing whirlpool as streams of red chakra began to pour into it.

**"NO! I WON'T BE RETURNING TO THAT BLASTED SEAL YET AGAIN! ROT IN HELL NAMIKAZE SCUM!"** a slightly familiar voice called out, forcing the red chakra to start playing a 'tug of war' with where it would go. This was putting a heavy strain on Naruto, considering he's never done this before. The highest level of chakra training was the push and pull method of chakra, which would either push chakra into a limb to make it harder, or pull it out for it to be sent to another limb.

_'I can't go on! This is too much for me!'_ Naruto thought as he felt the remainder of his chakra flowing out of him.

"Then let us help you my boy." Naruto turned to his left and saw what he thought at first was an older clone of him. He had spiky blond hair, and similar blue eyes like he had. He wore a buttoned up cloak that was mostly white, with the exception of the red flames that danced on the bottom of the cloak.

"We'll always be here to help you whenever it comes to the Kyuubi being too much for you." Naruto turned to his right and saw a pale, red haired woman who had the purest smile he had ever seen. With a nod, he turned to the seal and poured his remaining chakra into it. He felt a warm feeling flow through him as it went through him into the seal.

_'It reminds me when I was younger... When mom and dad would hold me and tell me that they loved me..'_ Naruto thought as waves of the red chakra was forced into the whirlpool. A few moments later, a head fell onto the seal, which made the seal on the cell stop glowing. The head suddenly blinked and roared to life, making all of the chakra around it form a body that could of even rivaled Typhonna's form! It had nine, hypnotically moving tails and eyes that just shook him to the very core. The beast was suddenly forcefully bound by chains, making it lay on the ground.

"We're so proud of you Naruto. I'm glad to finally have a chance to see you, even if it is for a little while." the blond haired man spoke. Naruto's eyes widened at what he had said as the red haired woman hugged him.

"I'm going to miss so much my little boy. It will be so long before you'll see me again..." Naruto felt her pull away, tears were flowing from his eyes as it finally hit him.

These were his birth parents...

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted as he tried to grab their arms, only for him to fall right through them. Both looked at each other before turning to him.

"It looks like our time is up. We must return to doing what we were meant to. Be strong son, and remember to take care of yourself." his father said with a sad smile at him. His mother, on the other hand, was crying as she tried to give him a hug.

"I'll think of you every day Naruto. Don't you dare become a disgusting pervert either! What you're doing is acceptable since it's within the law of this world; but, if I ever find you that you're doing it for the wrong reasons, I'm coming back from hell just to beat the shit out of you!" she punched his head, making him fall to the ground once more. By the time he looked up, most of their bodies were already gone, with the exception of their smiling faces.

"Mom...Dad...Don't go!" Naruto ran up to them, only for their heads to dissipate faster than he expected. The only thing Naruto did was slump to his knees and let silent tears fall into his hands.

He finally met his parents; but, who were they?

What did his mother mean by world?

And the thing in front of him, the Kyuubi...

_'Is this the true form of the goddess inside me?'_ Naruto didn't like the options that this could be the true face of the one he trusted with his body. She helped him just as much as his parents did, and made sure he was safe by being his extra senses. If this was the goddess, then did she take over to protect him, or was it a simple facade to escape while taking over his body for her freedom?

He was tired. So very, very tired. So he simply turned away from the cage and walked into the darkness, letting it claim him.

-Author's Note-

Wow, this was a very long chapter to write. Hell, I'm surprised I wrote this much so soon! With Christmas passing by, the wrapping of gifts, and the family coming over, I was surprised that I was able to get up to the Hellcat part before passing out. The entire morning was placed for the ending of the battle, as well as Fran's newest experiment...

Any-who, Fran's much more unique than some of the other characters in this story, and I don't mean by her physical outlook. Her personality is a blend of blind loyalty, curiosity, foolishness, anger issues, and a hell of a lot of sadistic properties. I apologize for not introducing the other G-spliced combos like I wanted to; however, a wave of inspiration came to me that made me rethink of a further climax in the story, and made me place it here. I won't bore you with the details, so lets move on shall we?

I wanted to show the main key points of Fran as brutally as I could. This was done by showing how kind and innocent she could seem when Naruto woke up at the start of the chapter. Naruto's main goal is to get everyone out by himself, while the goddess merely wish for him to leave without the others. I've always wanted to write out Yugioh duels; but, I never really liked the majority of the characters that make up the Yugioh world, hence the duel to show that Naruto is still a kid on the inside.

In a way, I guess you could say that the lemon was a partial rape, as the body betrayed the mind to the point of it being corrupt enough to screw Kyoki and then Stella without defiance. That was another part of this chapter that was a favorite, as it showed Naruto the curious yet gruesome part of Fran that, in most cases, exists in everyone.

Everything from him waking up the next day towards him calling Fran to return to the facility is what I would call a fluffy plot. To me, it's something that shows development without it truly being a necessary part of this story. Still, I don't regret what I wrote out and I had a ton of fun with it. I wanted Kyoki and Stella to have similar personalities with a little twist to how they acted to Naruto. Kyoki's forceful and will ignore orders if she thinks she could do it better. However, Stella wants Naruto all to herself in multiple ways, even if she doesn't like what comes to her.

Now the best part in this story had to be the finale, the experiment! Originally, the plan was for this scenario to happen with Viri and several of her Team Rocket members in an outpost in Ruby or Jhoto, most likely Jhoto. However, Fran deserves this role more so than Viri, since I have new plans for her. Any-who, if you haven't guessed by now, Fran has some negative opinion of Sukebe. If I were in Sukebe's shoes, I would of kept the use of Arachnae soldiers down to a minimum, or at least non-existent around Fran. Fran herself is a scientist, a G-splicer, and a child all mixed into one. So, the experiment was a success, and he 'died' in front of Banika which, if you all have a Pokedex or have read other Pokegirl stories, know what comes next.

As for Naruto, his 'death' forced the hand of the goddess/Kyuubi to take over. This allowed Naruto to visit the cell, where he was free to examine it without any disturbance from the Kyuubi. Personally, I always thought there would be a method for Naruto to make the chakra return inside him without the use of an additional seal, an earth shattering moment, or the Yamato method. Also, since the chakras of his father and mother are inside him, as I learned long ago, I figured this would be a peek of what elements from the Naruto world do exist, and what do not. I will admit this though, I did feel bad for Naruto at the end of this chapter. It's the classic 'I got one answer yet a ton more questions' scenario, mixed with a spice of worry for Banika, and hints of betrayal from the goddess/Kyuubi.

As to why I keep on doing the goddess/Kyuubi bit, I'm not pointing as to 'who' or 'what exactly occurred with that coin.

So, all in all, Naruto got fucked over big time in this chapter.

Oh yea, did anyone read the newest chapter of Naruto yet? It's fucking epic with the two introduced bloodlines and all the other crazy shit that happened in it.

So...

Any thoughts?

Ja'ne!

-Character Bio-

-Character info-

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 2,500

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

-Harem-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 54

Stella: Sharptit, level 47

Banika: no further data

-Girls in Reserve-

Navy: Surfmelon, level 43

Sabriel: Cardian, level 43

Yubel: Succubus, level 45

Gaia: Demoness, level 44

Rushina: Anima, level 57

-Girls at Ranch-

Celcia: Harpy

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast

Margaret: Mephitits


	13. Chapter 12

Hiya everyone! How are you all as of late? Thank you all who have reviewed the last few chapters. Most of them were quite happy to read, and it's good to see responses to the story. Any-who, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, video game, or real life references that are introduced into this story. I own the laptop that helps me write these chapters, and the wireless card that helps deliver them to the site.

Oh yes, before I forget, there is a bit of lemon/rape in this chapter. It's not good, and it's not good moral wise. Tough luck...

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

_'Goddess Speaking.'_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion."**

**"Radio/Other."**

-Chapter 12-

Pain.

That's what Naruto woke up to feel.

His head felt as if it were on fire.

His eyes were stinging to the point of ripping them out, though this was impossible for him due to his arms feeling as if they were as flat as pancakes.

And don't even get him started on his cock...

_'Then again, it might of just been Fran raping me again for some odd reason.'_ he thought as he opened his eyes once more. The stinging sensation was slowly going away; but, at least he could see without the light adding more pain to his eyes. He noticed that he was back in his room with nothing changed. Suspicious, he quickly charged chakra through his form and realized that there were no bugs in his body.

**"If you must know, your body forced all of the bugs from your system out of you before they were destroyed by that magic spell you used on yourself. I must say, I never saw anything like that in my life."** Fran's voice called from a hidden speaker. Naruto ignored her and merely went through his stuff to make sure everything was accounted for. **"I didn't take or destroy anything if that's what you're thinking. Your Pokedex is still restricted however."** Again, he simply scanned the two Pokeballs and smiled when he saw that Kyoki and Stella were still with him.

You don't fuck a menace just to get it killed or stolen. They're the type you keep til you die!

_'I wonder if I'm going to be experimented on now...'_ he thought as he switched his blood covered clothes with a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans. Instead of his normal shoes, he decided to wear the Kunoichi brand sandals. Much to his annoyance, Fran walked into the room with a solem look on her face.

"Hey Naruto. I'd like to say that I'm sor-" Naruto forced her to the ground, holding her by the neck as he glared at her. However, she smiled at him and her formed change, making her appear as him with an evil grin.

**"You just gotta love the limited edition Wicked Avatar. It gains the attack of the strongest monster on the field plus one hundred points. Now follow him please and no magical attacks. Those really are painful ya know..."** Fran muttered the last part, leaving him to groan as he stood up and followed his clone, or would this be his evil clone in this case? Either way, he followed his double up to the point where they reached what he called the observatory. The clone turned into a small ball of light and went through the open door. Naruto walked in and was surprised at what she saw.

_'What the fuck happened to her!'_ was the initial thought.

Fran's body was covered in bandages. Tons, and tons of blood leaking bandages. Her breasts had a line of recently made scars that seemed to lead on towards her shoulders, or was it from the shoulders downwards? Either way, her extra pair of arms were gone, the stumps that remained were also bandaged. Surprisingly, her face was left unmarred by whatever happened. She reached down towards her legs and lifted her stitched lab coat, showing him the other scars that her body obtained from their little spat.

"I must say Naruto, I definitely didn't expect that magical backlash to occur once you died my hand. I guess you were revived similarly to a phoenix of ancient time? Either way, part two of my experiment is now in order thanks to your aid." THAT instantly made the pain filled Naruto pissed.

_'She knocks me unconscious, ties me to a chair, fucking takes off DNA samples of Banika, taunts me, and kills me, only to fucking say that there's a PART TWO!'_ Naruto couldn't handle it anymore. He walked up to her and punched her in the face. At least, he thought he did until he saw the light blue glow that covered his form. _'Oh shit, not this again!'_ he thought as he was forced to lay on the ground. Fran simply used his stomach as a foot rest.

"Oh go on ahead, focus on me with your futile attempts to enact some type of revenge; however, you're merely wasting precious time to save Banika." Naruto gave her a glare that could of made a Basilisk proud of his stare.

"What the hell did you do to her Fran!" the G-spliced scientist merely grinned and pressed a button. A sudden screen appeared in front of him and showed him a scene that was focused upon Banika. She seemed to of shouted something before a glow overtook her form. Fran snapped her finger, which in this case paused the video.

"As I told you once before, Sukebe found an unexpected evolution within the Arachnae breed that made them one of the most powerful girls in the entire history of girl creation, with the exception of most of the Legendary Legacy. However, this power took away their sanity, making them kill all who were targeted to feel their wrath. As such, Sukebe sealed the genetic code, or the trigger, within the breed, while making a fail-safe for the girl in case she managed to change into her new form." Fran snapped her fingers, making the video play from where it was paused. As Banika's form changed, something appeared from her body that was able to snap the binds that held her down. Without warning or cause, the glowing girl forced herself towards Fran, who had jumped into the air in order to dodge the girl. When she landed, she didn't expect for Banika to rip off a chunk of her lab coat. The torn piece was being held in the air, with Banika's 'head' looking up at it.

The glow finally ended, which revealed the deadly form that Banika now wore.

Her body was completely black, which instantly reminded him of Yubel as a Youma. Her humanoid upper torso was covered in thick, chitinous armor that seemed stronger than Gwendilon's armor. Around her shoulders were small yet curved spikes that just screamed deadly to anyone that saw her. She now had four arms, with the first pair looking normal with the exception of spiked armor running down them. The second set of arms, on the other hand, were simply scythes that were releasing a liquid near the base of their armor. Due to the position of the camera, she could see her lower spidery form. The spider abdomen had four hairy, yet powerful looking legs, with her actually using the back two to stand high enough to make an imposing pose at Fran. On the back of the abdomen was a bright red hourglass that seemed much deadly than it should be. Around her vagina, which was just above the lower half of the body, were small spikes that screamed painful. These too, were dripping poison. However, despite all of this, there was one thing Naruto was focusing on the most.

Her face.

He could still see Banika's worried face looking at the cloth she held. Her two eyes looked at it with sadness, even as she lifted her other human arm to pull out the contents of the cloth. Naruto couldn't help but to widen his eyes.

_'That's the necklace I bought her!'_ She slowly lowered her arms, placing the torn cloth around her neck and tied it. Her left hand went down to the stone and began to rub it with care and affection.

That was, until Fran slammed her hand onto a panel.

Banika's short, spiked tipped hair was suddenly showing multiple red spheres opening around her skull. Her chin opened up, making the razor sharp fangs that existed inside looked as deadly as any other part of her. Multiple metal tentacles wrapped onto Banika, who couldn't avoid all of them despite her effort. Once she was yanked to the wall, Fran seemed to of shouted something before a see-through window was applied right in front of the door that led to the room. Banika seemed to of screamed some more, slamming her right shoulder into all of the walls before releasing liquid from any where she could. Her scythes, mouth, stinger, and her abdomen. When this didn't seem to work, a bright, almost beautiful sphere appeared in front of her opened mouth. It was merely a few seconds later that the attack was sent at the window. Instead of breaking and killing Fran, it merely glowed and sent the energy elsewhere. Enraged, Banika began to simply run around her confined area, slashing at the walls as more and more droplets of liquid fell to the floor. A bright, red flash made the screen turn dark, hence ending the video. Despite all he had seen, he couldn't believed what he just saw in front of his very eyes.

"I can't believe it... This must be one of your dirty fucking tricks Fran!" the G-spliced girl laughed a long, humor filled laugh as she bent down and looked into his eyes with her left hand holding his chin.

"Does it look like I'm lying to you?" Fran held him there for a few more minutes before walking back to her seat. Naruto wanted to hear anything to prove that what he had witnessed was a lie, a fabrication of the truth in some manner. However, he had to come to facts with reality.

Banika, his first true best friend, and in essence his first betrayer, had become the most dangerous enemy of both human and Pokegirl alike.

A fucking Widow.

"As I mentioned within our previous encounter, as well as moments ago, there is a way to save her..." Naruto focused on Fran as she began pressing keys on her keyboard. The black screen changed to show a vile of purple liquid that reminded him of whatever was dripping from various parts of Banika's body. "I don't know the exact method; but, I can give you a time limit." The screen showed a close up of the liquid, showing multiple strains of viruses slowly moving about. "After examining a sample of the poison and running multiple computer emulated scenarios, I've predicted that within a month's time, she will die from this poisonous liquid, mainly due to the cancer cells which make up this deadly poison." From the computer simulation, it showed a black, cardboard like cutout of Banika's new form with a small part of purple appearing near her mouth, stinger, and scythes. As the day counter sped by, the small purple bit seemed to increase every two to three days, sometimes even growing before half a day could go by. By the time it reached the thirty first day, the poison would of finally claimed her, making her flesh finally melt under the strain.

"...What must I do?" was all he muttered in a defeated tone. Fran simply lifted her psychic hold of him and helped him up.

"Follow me." Naruto silently followed her towards the back corner of the room. The panels he and Fran stood on sunk into the ground, showing him an entire network of tubes that seemed to be forcing various liquids around in this maze. "There is a storage facility under the main lab. This would be used to hold unimportant food girls such as Chickenlittles, which reminds me to go and pull out a few grown Chickenlittles or Hot Chicks." Finally, the two entered another building, though this one looked more like a classic prison than anything else. Instantly, he was horrified by the sight he was forced to see.

"H-how could they?" Naruto whispered as he watched the few male scientists slamming their cocks into a few of their selected female coworkers. Most of the girls were in one corner of the room, shivering and holding onto rocks with their slightly blood stained hands. There were also girls in another corner who simply rested against the wall, rubbing their womanhood without even looking. That all ended when everyone looked up to see Naruto and Fran, though Fran was the only one who happily smiled at them. Naruto instantly ran up to the cage and took hold of one of the males by his throat. **"WHERE'S ALICE!"**

"I -cough- I don't know!" Naruto kicked his back from the openings between the bars, which allowed the girl he was fucking to simply run into a corner and cry. Before he could force himself into the shared cell, Fran placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head before her grin became wider.

"Don't hurt them now Naruto. I want everyone to be able to play our little game without a handicap." Naruto watched as the men and women began to speak to one another before a woman, Jillian if he remembered correctly, spoke up.

"What game?"

"Well I'm glad you asked! Because the name of the game is Give a Reason!" Fran's game, if anything, caused more muttering between the sexes.

"How is the game played?"

"Another fantastic question!" Fran simply leaned on Naruto's right shoulder, which allowed her to point her a finger on her right hand at him. "Naruto here will be your ticket to either salvation or a not so good fate. Now here are the steps to this game. I will whisper what happens to the person of his choice. No matter what happens, your goal is to simply gain his favor. However, gaining his favor might send you to an instant death. Now then," Fran snapped her fingers a certain time, causing many Pokepacks with Pokebelts attached to fall from the roof. "There are no rules as to what you can use to bribe Naruto here with the exception that you must own it, as well as have it with you. Whenever he picks someone, they'll be sent away and I'll tell him a new prize. This will continue in such a manner until he or I merely say we're done for the day and shall leave you be. Do you all understand these simple rules?" Instantly, multiple shouts and pleas came from most of the people stuck in the cell. Something within him snapped, causing him stomp his foot on the ground.

"IF ONE MORE PERSON FUCKING SHOUTS, I'M SENDING THEM AND THE TWO PEOPLE THAT ARE NEXT TO THE INDIVIDUAL TO THE FIRST BAD PRIZE!" Naruto glared at all of them, especially most of the guys that were still glancing at most of the undressed women that were surrounding them. Naruto turned to Fran and glared. "Tell me the first prize." She giggled and leaned up to his ear.

"The person shall be allowed to join Alice." Naruto instantly gave the men a harsh glare, making sure to mark them off as negative prize before turning to the girls.

"Okay, who wishes to escape to a much more comfortable place where Alice resides?" Naruto ears were suddenly swarmed by the pleas and bargains from the others. The men were shouting the loudest, which made him smirk slightly before he said one more thing. "Men can not go where she is being kept. Think of that as your prize for raping the women." This seemed to make the men more angry, kicking the bars as the women shouted for their safety. "You know what, I'll pick Jillian, free of charge." Fran and Jillian smiled at him, though Jillian was the one who began to cry at the oh so wondrous news.

"Oh thank you, thank you, than-" A giant tube appeared above her head before pulling her into it. Many others tried to get into said tub; but, some type of charm blocked them from getting into it.

"And now it's time for round two!" Fran tilted his head and whispered another prize. "Sacrifice his or her rarest girl to me... It would be a crush to his or her ego." Naruto nodded and moved closer to the cell.

"I want everyone, that includes you men, to bring out their rarest girl and let me scan the ball. Be forewarned, Fran here has scanned your inventory and knows who has what. I, on the other hand, do not. So honesty might be what gets you to to a better prize." Naruto didn't really know if Fran had scanned the girls that the others had or not. Considering how many times he was forced unconscious, he wasn't even sure if Fran had done anything to his girls yet. The captives, on the other hand, didn't know if she did or did not. So it was all fair game. He waited by the bars, watching as they went through their belt and Pokepack, scanning various balls with their dex. As time passed, all of the men and most of the women were holding out their selected girls. Due to the tendency of the mission, all he mainly saw were rare water types, such as a few Seabra or a Cameltoe. As he came to the end of the line, the rarest girl he saw was a Ding-Ho.

"Hey Minerva, get up here!" one of the girls whispered. Minerva, one of the naked girls on the other side of the wall, shook her head and continued to cry. A tentacle took her Pokebelt and handed it to Naruto. As bad as he felt, he had to play this game for Banika's health.

_'Hopefully this ends soon.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he scanned the balls. The first ball he scanned, his eyes widened and overlooked the information once more. _'That's a deadly combo right there.'_ Seeing his reaction, Fran walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem?" Naruto merely moved his arm over to rescan the same ball, making the information reappear.

TENEBROUS BERSERKER, the Sinister Unarmored Fury Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting/Dark

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Human Food

Role: Combat obsessive, wielder of the Shadow Force

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Rock, Ghost

Weak Vs: Flying, Fighting

Attacks: Rage, Snarl, Fear Aura, Backhand, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Double Kick, Headbutt, Crushing Punch, Swordwave, Spincut, Focus Energy, Blur, Dark Punch, Dark Kick, Shadow Shot, Shadow Shield

Enhancements: Enhancements increase with damage and anger (up to Speed, Strength, and Reflexes (x26), Enhanced Senses (x 3), Regeneration, Summon Weapon, Wakefulness, Endurance, Ignore Poison Disadvantages: Easily Berserks, Low Self Control, Weak Baseline Enhancements

The sound of Fran's whistling pulled him away from the destructive possibilities a girl like her could provide. A Berserker was a true warrior of death and destruction when she got angered. One would try to say that she could match up to a Widow if pushed enough; but, a Tenebrous Berserker might even be worse than that in all ways possible!

"Is there anyway for you to just take her and her tamer with you?" he whispered to Fran. From the looks of things, Minerva didn't look like she could handle another session of rape, let alone another day or two. Fran tapped her chin before nodding.

"I'm just hoping that her other girls are well worth it." Fran took the ball as well as the belt from him before turning to the crowd. "Due to Minerva having a very special girl, she'll be rewarded with joining Alice and Jillian." The ground under Minerva opened, letting her disappear into the hidden tube. Once the tube was uncovered, Fran clapped her hands and placed the belt around her waist. "Round three people, and this one is a dozy!"

"Why are you doing this to us!" Naruto recognized the owner of said voice.

"Gerald?" he whispered, rather surprised to see that the man had no visible marks or stains on his clothes.

"We now have our Pokegirls, and you thankfully showed us that multiple places in this cell have hidden passages. What is to stop us from simply escaping this hell with the help of our harem?" Fran smirked and pointed at Naruto, which confused him greatly.

"He is," she wagged her finger before pointing it at the group, "the only reason that I've decided to feed you the minimal amount that I have, to keep your girls healthy instead of killing them or selling them to others, as well as the sole reason that you all aren't being experimented on. However, bring out one of your girls and try to leave this place. I assure you that you won't like what you find." Gerald gave both her and Naruto a glare before removing his hands from his Pokebelt. Fran snickered and whispered the newest prize to him. "To feed Banika."

"What!" he hissed at the G-spliced. She smiled and gave him a pout.

"Her health remains on your shoulders. Even she needs to eat, and I have no spare girls I can use to deliver her their meal. So, say the prize and pick someone." As horrible as it made him feel to think this, he already picked someone to give to Banika.

_'Is this what I've reduced myself to, sacrificing others in order to reawaken her?'_ was his thought before turning to the others. "The prize for this round is feeding Banika. Now why give me a reason for me to pick you."

"I helped you out when you almost fell into that quicksand!"

"I'll give you information about Alice's likes and dislikes!"

"I'll give you pictures of Alice undressing and other things!" Surprisingly, this came from Gerald.

'I could of sworn he respected and was one of Alice's friends?' he thought before pointing at Gerald. "Now why would you have such pictures of her?" Gerald smirked and crossed his arms.

"Even a woman needs a man to please her, which is something you could never do boy. Then again, Alice was always talking about robbing a cradle in some manner." Gerald, and apparently some other men, shared similar beliefs about Alice by the looks of their faces. Now he didn't like Alice in such a manner; however, she was the only female who mainly offered him assistance whenever he wanted to learn something about the various things they've seen in the Sahara, and even allowed for their harems to talk to one another.

"Alright, I'll pick Gerald." the shocked expressions of everyone except for Fran's face made him smile. Fran was about to snap her fingers when he added one more thing. "Fran, pull up a video feed before you send him on his merry way." A giggle was what he got as her reply until he turned to see a projected screen appear in a corner. Right as it was about to turn on, he looked at Gerald and smiled. "Have fun now." The tube appeared above Gerald's head, sucking him up quicker than anyone could of predicted before they focused on the screen. Naruto noticed that, unlike last time, Banika wasn't in the room, though there were many webs that were covering the corners of the room. About a minute later, one of the side panels lifted up, allowing a wide eyed Gerald slide into the room.

"Just to let you know, the volume is on this time." Fran whispered.

"Whe-where am I?" Gerald said as he looked around the room. Instantly, he released his entire harem, which ended up being made of a Blastit, a Alaka-Wham, an Amachamp, a Bunnygirl, and, much to his humor, a Kitsune. Instantly, the Bunnygirl's head was sent flying from its neck, making everyone in the room on full alert.

"Get everyone together and strike at every where you can!" the Alaka-Wham declared as she made a barrier around her and Gerald. The Amachamp jumped into the air, barely dodging a random web, though it forced the Kitsune to the wall behind them. A burst of purple liquid was sent at the Blastit, who replied with a high powered Water Gun. The Blastit won in the battle of liquids; but, the overpowered Water Gun didn't hit a physical form. A blast of the purple liquid hit the back of her head, causing the poor girl to scream as she began pulling out chunks of hair, shooting Water Guns at the ground in order to wash the poison off her skull. However, this seemed to of made the poison spread quicker, making the top of her head turn black as she released a high pitched scream before falling to the floor.

"My god!" the Amachamp pulled the Kitsune from the wall, allowing it to shoot off multiple Ember attacks at various places in the room. When nothing came up, the two placed their backs side by side, hoping to catch a visual of some type of movement.

They didn't even see the black scythes that tore through the top of their skulls.

**"HELP!"** Gerald screamed, despite being behind the barrier with his Alaka-Wham. "I'm a high ranking official of Team Machismo! I can get you rare girls, money, forbidden tech, anything you want! **JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"** Gerald was looking around the area, a rather dark mark appearing over his crotch as Banika came into view. Thanks to the angle of the camera, Naruto could see that the red spheres that circled her head were actually eyes, which meant she could only be struck from below or a quick strike from above.

"What is that abomination!" the psychic said to no one, though she pushed the barrier at Banika. Though the attack managed to push back the enraged insect, she easily jumped over the psychic wall and ran towards the Alaka-Wham. "I'm outta here!" the Alaka-Wham disappeared, only to reappear in one of the corners. "Wha-why am I still here!" She tried to teleport once again, only to reappear in another corner. Again and again, she teleported and still stayed in the room. Finally, the last teleport, made her appear in the middle of the room.

Right were Banika was currently raping the bleeding Gerald.

_'This is gonna be messy.'_ was the thought that went through Naruto's head as Banika forced her scythes into the Alaka-Wham's stomach, forcing poison into it. Her chin opened to show her deadly fangs and bit her face, making the psychic girl shake as her skull was rapidly turning black. By the time Banika pulled away from her, the girl's face was no more. The flesh was melting along with what used to be the eyes. Banika tossed the corpse away before she began thrusting herself on Gerald's bleeding form. That was when Fran turned the screen off and made it disappear.

"You see, THAT, is one of the oh so many negative prizes that can be handed out. It's quite interesting, since he did get a rather pleasant way to go if ya ask me." Fran erupted in a fit of giggles, clutching her ribs at the same time. The next thing Naruto knew, he was being forced back to the main room. Fran appeared a few moments later, still giggling to herself.

"You're sick, ya know that?" Naruto practically spat at Fran, who was wiping a tear from her eyes. She turned to him and smiled.

"If I'm sick, then you're twisted Naruto. Playing the game with no complaints at all... Maybe deep down you wanted them to die?"

"NEVER!" Fran shrugged her shoulders and began typing on the keyboard.

"It's been about a week since you passed out by the way, kudos on actually waking up though. I was having a bet with myself as to if I should of began experimenting on your body or not. Oh well, I will never know..." Naruto watched as the map of the general area appeared once more. This time, there was a giant X over the cave that Stella and Kyoki searched. "Now then, your next mission is to go and find another cave, this one is actually much closer to us." Much to his annoyance, the cave was actually to the right of the facility, though it might be at least a ten minute walk to it. "From my known reports, there are two paths that are important to you. The upper path and the lower path. All I can tell you is that there should be ground and rock types in there with some Zubutt as the most common. However, I want you to try and claim more unique types, such as the Vampires and the Hellcat that you found. Mind you, you could catch commons; but, how much I'll be willing to help you out will change."

"You just love tormenting me at every chance you can get don't you?" he asked while clenching his fists together.

"What can I say? You're so interesting."

-(August 13th, 4:53 P.M.,300AS)-

"Yo fuckhead, any idea why we're going down instead of up?" Kyoki spat out as Naruto finished the last bit of water his canteen held.

"Because bitch, you and Stella had to shoot down those Trollops as they tried to climb down the mountain earlier remember, or did you loose a bit of memory when you let that one hit you from the side."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're such a shitty master fuckface, I would of killed you long ago and ran off by now."

"Oh you love how I can make you reach your climax multiple times. That, or when I use my thumb to-"

"Lalala, I can't hear you two!" Stella yelled out, causing for the sleeping Zubutt to wake up and fly further down the tunnel. This caused Kyoki to turn and glare at her.

"Thanks a fucking lot bitch! Now we might miss out on some rare catches for the freak at the lab!" Stella walked up to Kyoki and shoved her to the wall, entering into another glaring contest with the serpent girl.

"You better stop fucking swearing at me garter snake, or else I'm gonna have me a snakeskin wallet free of charge, and maybe some heels and gloves to boot. All I have to do is skin your fat ass and pitch the rest of you for the Cuntdors to eat."

"I'd like to fucking see you try to hold up to your little threat guppy. I just might get a decent warm up from you before I go after the much more worthy maggots, like a Titmouse." Naruto bent down and grabbed two decent sized rocks before throwing them at the two. Both replied with an 'ow' that made him sigh.

"Can't you two just tolerate with one another for a day?" Both girls looked at one another and stepped away from the wall before turning to him.

"Never in my fucking life have I heard such a fucked up answer."

"No. Someone of her type will always agitate me to the point of biting her in two."

"Then I'm gonna hate to see how you'll take to seeing your other harem sisters." Naruto was surprised to feel his arms being grabbed by the girls.

"Wait a god dam fuckin minute! You mean to tell me I'm not your first girl?"

"I'm more curious at the fact that there are other members. So where are they?" Naruto mentally gone over his choices. He could tell them of the basic breeds that he owns, or simply tell the two of their misadventures at a later date.

_'Who knows? Stella and Kyoki might become apart of a second harem instead of ranch girls.'_ "I'm keeping them away from Fran at the moment. I don't need her taking them in for some type of experiment." Kyoki and Stella both nodded, though Kyoki seemed angry.

"Were they the girls that defeated me?" Naruto felt bad once he saw the facial expression of Kyoki. She was a prideful girl, and the fact that something defeated her was making her more depressed than sad.

"If you must know, I brought out my entire six girl harem, they defeated Stella before you appeared and weakened half of my girls. So six on one at a time is rather good in my book." Kyoki let out a bitter laugh, glaring upwards for no reason before she set her sights forward.

"I'll take out any fucker that stand in my way! None will defeat insanity ever again!" she roared before pushing him and Stella out of the way, running ahead of them.

"Fuck!" Naruto spat out, helping Stella to her feet before they ran after her. _'I didn't expect for that to happen.'_ The underground cavern started to shake slightly, making the two pause before it stopped. _'What the hell is Kyoki doing up there?'_ The two continued running, making sure to be prepared for the tunnel to collapse on them. By the time they saw the light, they were shocked at what they came across.

"Holy shit..." Stella mumbled, looking down at the ground. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't help but to look up.

_'Either this place is an inactive volcano, or Kyoki made that large gaping hole in the mountain with her Hyper Beam.'_

"Master, there she is!" Stella shouted, pointing directly below them. At first, Naruto thought she was being cornered by multiple ferals, or was even stuck under some of the boulders; but, what he saw shocked him. She spun around, making her tail swat the Naga away from her as she spat a Hydro Pump at a twelve foot Trollop that had dark brown skin, unlike the green skinned ones that they came across earlier, with a large club trying to block the water attack. Instead of pressing on with the Hydro Pump, she ran up the club and spat a large blue fireball at the girl's face, making her scream and slam her face into the ground until Kyoki grabbed her by her burning head and threw her into another wall. For whatever reason, she jumped to the middle of the area, looking up as he suddenly felt something he shouldn't of.

"Come on out! I fucking know there is more of you fuckers just waiting to get a piece of this fine ass! So come and dish out what you bitches can!" Kyoki began collecting energy in her mouth, glaring at her 'enemies.' A minute or so later, she made a small spin, releasing the Hyper Beam at the upper levels of the mountain.

_'Well this feeling of hate is growing larger now. I wonder what's up there anyway?'_ was Naruto's thought as boulders fell to the ground. From what he could see, multiple Naga like girls were using the boulders as stepping stones to get down. There were a few cases where some of these Naga like girls crushed the boulders with a flick of their tail, causing Kyoki to dodge them. Naruto began scanning them while silently telling Stella to slowly walk down there and only attack once she gets down there, or if they target her first. From the looks of things, Kyoki was having the time of her life as she covered most of the field in fire, though she ignored the side that held the unconscious Trollop. In this case, her ignoring it was a good thing since it allowed Naruto to drop an Ultra Ball on the unconscious girl and caught her. As he climbed towards the ball, he watched as she grabbed one of the ferals by her tail, swinging her against the other oncoming ferals before slamming the girl's back on her knee. Kyoki tossed the girl without a care in the world as she called a Twister to appear. Most of the Naga like girls tried to escape this attack by slithering away; however, the attack was too quick, sucking up the girls and causing them to slam into each other. _'Fuck, is she even tired!'_ he thought as he placed the ball in his Pokepack.

"Is that all you can do bitch! I fucking know you're out there, hiding like a little bitch with your tail in between your fucking legs! So come on out and fucking fight me, or is it that you're too fat to move from your little hiding spot?" Kyoki laughed, canceling her Twister attack and ran towards the falling girls. Some managed to knock her back with their tails; but, this just seemed to make Kyoki pissed, applying more force to her punches, tail swipes, and kicks before she would grab a girl and released a stream of blue fire that reminded him of the Flamethrower attack. Soon, Naruto was throwing Ultra Balls as Kyoki threw them over her shoulder, glaring at one of the walls instead of where she looked last time. Without warning, one of the walls shattered, making boulders shoot out at every direction as a large mass of dead flesh appeared. "Is this all you can do! Sending your fucking skin just to see if I'm worthy of you? **COME OUT HERE AND LETS END WHAT WE STARTED LONG AGO!"** Kyoki jumped into the air, shooting out Hydro Pumps at the moving skin, only for it to use it's lack of spine to its advantage by bending in all sorts of directions. Stella simply lashed out by jumping onto the skin's back and slammed her glowing hands into her 'skull' multiple times.

"You're a bitch, ya know that Kyoki!" Stella shouted as her tail suddenly glowed, though it made no move as she continued to beat the skin. Kyoki ran up to the skin and kicked Stella off before jumping on top of her.

"What the fuck are you talking about guppy! You're the bitch in this relationship!" Kyoki punched Stella in the gut, making her cough before she kicked Kyoki in the back. This caused for Kyoki to lean forward and allowed Stella to bit into her shoulder, causing Kyoki to shake her head in pain before being tossed away.

"You're fucking jealous about master having other girls! We're two of the most dangerous girls to ever fucking exist, and you're dam jealous of the fact that master has others! How much of a dumbass can you fucking be!" Kyoki ran up to Stella, fully intending on killing the girl right then and there. Right as she got up and close to her, the skin clone launched herself at the two. Both girls glared at the skin as it opened its mouth.

**"STAY OUT OF THIS!"** both girls shouted as they took hold of the thing's mouth. Kyoki took the 'skull' while Stella took the lower jaw and yanked it in different directions. The thing screamed as it was brutally killed, making the two toss their part of the dead thing at opposite directions before glaring at one another. Naruto sensed the hate from earlier, making him widen his eyes.

_'It wasn't from multiple girls, it was from one, very vengeful one.'_ "Move out of the way you two!" Naruto shouted, causing both girls to move as a blur shot form the hole and landed in the middle of the room. The girl herself was Naga-like, just like the others; but, this one reminded him more of the deadly Arbust. Her scale covered flesh seemed to be a dirty gold color with a crest of some type on her forehead. _'She must be at least twenty five feet long!'_ Naruto thought as he placed his hand on his storage seal. _'I'm sure they're going to need help with this one!'_ Pop after pop, the feral turned to him and began its lung at him. _'Shit, she's much faster than I thought!'_ "Take me off the ground and into the air Rushina!" He pointed the release upwards, feeling his waist being wrapped around a chain and dragged into the air a few seconds after she was released. Without warning, the chain got tighter around his stomach.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad to see you! Who do I get to kill this time?" Naruto pointed at the girl that was sending a stream of blue fire at Kyoki's own stream.

"Put...me...cliff!"

"OH!" Rushina made the shields levitate to the cliff and placed him on it before taking the chain away.

"Thank you!" Naruto kept taking in some breaths of air before he brought out Gaia and Sabriel.

"So what's the damage this time runt?" Gaia asked as Sabriel was already pulling off seeds from her legs.

"If I need to bring out the others, which I'm starting to think I will have to, then I will. Don't attack Kyoki or Stella, aka the Gynadose or the Sharptit down there." That caused the other three girls to blink and gave him different reactions. "Look, I'll explain it later alright? Rushina will be trying to bind her down with her chains when an opportunity presents itself. Sabriel, you and Gaia will be up here sniping with your Razor Leafs. The only difference is that Gaia will be using Solarbeam on the feral at one point a bit after Sabriel can corner the feral with her Wood Towers. Like I said, avoid Kyoki and Stella, and I'll bring out the others if I need to. Any questions?" Rushina raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Can I make myself a snake-skin wallet?"

"You can if you use Oblivion to knock her out. If not, then no." Rushina looked at him, then at the feral, before turning to him with a smirk.

"Can I try something out first? You'll have to get Tweedledee dee and Tweedledum dumb out though." she asked with a glint in her eye. Not wanting to loose the two, he complied.

"Sabriel give them some cover now!" she complied, throwing seeds on the ground and pressed her hands on the ground. Within seconds, large towers of wood were trying to puncture the feral's skin, making her dodge the deadly attack. "Kyoki, Stella, get your asses up here this instant!" Stella replied, running up the cliff as quickly as she could. Kyoki, on the other hand, ignored his orders and shot blue fireballs at the feral. Said feral slammed her tail at the Wood Towers, sending them towards Kyoki, who had to duck and roll in order to dodge. However, Naruto and the others were able to see the feral digging away from the battle.

"Dam that annoying twit." Gaia stated as she shook her head. "If she would of complied, then maybe things would of went better for all of-"

"Get down!" Kyoki shouted as she faced them. From the opposing wall, the feral shot out from the hole her clone made earlier and looked as if she was going to reach Rushina, who made no move to get out of the way. Said feral was charging energy in her mouth.

_'Rushina better have something planned for this, because that feral knows Hyper Beam.'_ It seemed as if the two girls made eye contact, causing Rushina to become stiff. Right as the feral opened her jaw, Rushina's smirk widened.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation!" Suddenly, a dark aura covered the feral, making her stop in mid-air before she was forced onto the ground, a loud thud heard soon after. However, that was not all that happened. Stalactites began to break from their resting place, tilting at an angle before being forced towards the feral's body. The boulders that Kyoki helped create earlier ended colliding into one another, with the feral in the middle of it all.

_'I see, it's kinda acting like a magnet; but, also making her the center of gravity!'_ Minutes had passed and the feral was still trying to move against Rushina's attack. _'Considering how powerful the attack is, that must mean she's quite strong in the area of defense. I wonder what breed she is anyway?'_ He mentally hit himself, the Pokedex would tell him! He pulled out the Pokedex and watched as it scrolled down the possible girls that she could of been. Kyoki, for whatever reason, decided to run behind Rushina and moved herself slightly. Before he could even ask what she was doing, she released a Hyper Beam at one of the higher corners of the area. As both debris and ferals alike fell towards the ground, Rushina's attack redirected their path, causing what Naruto would think be massive damage to both their target and the new ones Kyoki made appear.

"And THAT'S how you make a meteor shower!" Kyoki shouted, earning a chuckle from Rushina before Rushina stopped her technique. Even Naruto could tell that Dark Matter took a lot out her. He just hoped that it also took a lot out of the feral as well. Speaking of the feral, the Pokedex finally beeped about the completed scan.

"Let me see, let me see!" Sabriel begged as she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. One of the interesting things that he learned about Sabriel was that she loved to learn about the other breeds of the world. The only time she begged in such a manner was when it related to fire types.

_'Maybe she's afraid of it being able to kill her easily?'_ He opened the dex and was surprised by what came up. Then again, the past few days he was awake for had surprised him.

BASILISK, the Queen of Snakes Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (reptile)

Element: Poison/Dragon

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: small animals, usually eaten whole and/or live

Role: Assassin

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Bug, Magic

Weak Vs: Ground, Psychic, Ice

Attacks: Hypnosis, Agility, Glare, Dig, Bite, Wrap, Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Poison tail, Dragon Breath, Harden, Petrification Gaze, Death Stare* At Higher Levels: Skin Clone*, Hyper Beam

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Unbreakable skin, Longevity, Poison immunity, light psychic abilities

*Death Stare-(EFT) The Basilisk's ultimate move, the serpent makes eye contact with its prey, and initiates a hypnotic gaze that evolves into a psychic connection. It then floods this temporary bond with poisonous psychic energy. One minute of exposure will result in the death of the prey, thirty seconds will result in a knock out and anything less will result in poisoning. Because of its hypnotic nature, only other psychic or extremely strong willed Pokegirls are capable of resisting. Any break in eye contact will result in the failure of this technique and poisoning. If the Basilisk does not achieve eye contact, then the prey will only be poisoned

*Skin Clone-(EFT) The Basilisk sheds its skin and forms a clone of itself. This clone is capable of using Bite, Wrap and Venom Bite. It has half the HP of the original and if used the original doubles its defense. This technique can only be used once a day. This clone loses its immunity to magic, but gains much in defense, however the original keeps its advantages.

After reading the special attacks, he was glad to see where the skin thing came from. He thought that it was a ghost type; but, he wasn't sure if fighting a deadly poisonous dragon was much better to know. A challenging roar made him look at the ground, which he was prized with seeing the Basilisk shooting yellow liquid at Rushina. One of her shields blocked the oncoming liquid; but, the areas that were struck quickly started to sizzle.

"Come and get me fucktard!" Kyoki shouted as multiple blue fireballs struck the Basilisk. This merely made the feral angry and release her own blue stream of fire. Sabriel and Stella were doing their own attacks on the feral; but, the feral didn't seem to notice their attempts. With no warning, Sabriel jumped onto the feral's back and began wrapping vines around its eyes. This made the feral thrash around as Kyoki ran up to the Basilisk and held her lips shut. The two girls nodded at each other, letting Sabriel tie the rest of her head up before going for her arms and tail. Once the two were done, Sabriel took Kyoki's arm and ran up to where he was.

"Gaia, care to do the honors and Solar Beam here?" the Demoness smirked and began glowing.

"I've been waiting for you to ask those words." Sabriel took on a green glow, which confused him for a bit before Gaia answered his unasked question. "She must of placed Leech Seeds on the feral and decided to get some extra energy from it before she would be knocked out." Naruto nodded and gave the Demoness a kiss on the cheek. With no warning, his Pokedex began to beep out of control. With a groan, he walked into the tunnel and answered.

"Hello?"

"NARUTO! THANK THE LORD SUKEBE THAT YOU ANSWERED! I WAS ABOUT TO SEND A RECON TEAM TO GET YOU!" Fran yelled through the dex, making Stella and Sabriel turn to him.

"Fran, this is the first time you called."

"That's not the point! You need to drop whatever you're doing and get your ass over here pronto!" Naruto heard the Basilisk scream in immense pain as well as a very loud, painful sounding thud.

_'I guess the Solar Beam made the Basilisk hit the wall.'_ Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair before replying. "What's so important Fran? You made a new G-splice and wish to show me what she looks like, or are you going to make me play another game with the prisoners?"

"No you dumbass, BANIKA'S AWAKE!"

"Wait what? I thought she was already up, ya know, killing and being a rampaging monster?"

"Yes, no, UGH! YOU'RE NOT GETTING WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

"THEN FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY FRAN!"

"SHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Naruto almost dropped the Pokedex in surprise and was about to run back to the facility when he felt something grab his arm. He turned to see Gaia panting behind him; but, had a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong punk?" Naruto took off his Pokepack and hand it to her.

"Have Stella and Kyoki lead you back to the facility, I need to go!" Naruto tried to escape her grip, only for another hand to grab his remaining arm. He turned to see Kyoki closing the Pokedex and glaring at him.

"You are not going to start being a fucking dipshit now and leave me and guppy to babysit these old geeezers! Just let us bag this bitch and we can go back okay." Naruto slowly nodded and watched as Gaia turned around and left to catch the feral. He held Kyoki and ran his hand through her hair.

"Despite not following orders and running off, you were fantastic out there." Kyoki smirked and slapped his ass.

"I just wish you didn't fucking bring out the others to help out. I could of took care of it all by my self." Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at the pout she wore, as well as the blush that complimented it. Stella and Rushina walked over to them and got into the hugging action, though Stella and Kyoki were glaring at one another as they snuggled against him. Sabriel and Gaia returned with his bag.

"Most of the unconscious girls were Sidevipers, Arbusts, and Nagas with a few Geogals and Zubutts. I take it you want us to return to our balls?" Naruto shook his head and brought out Navy and Yubel's ball and released them before turning towards the exit.

"No, hopefully you all can help with getting Banika back to normal."

With that said, he ran ahead of them.

-(August 13th, 5:40 P.M.,300AS)-

"I'm warning you now, she is still under heavy mood swings and will try to harm you. Don't worry though, she's tried Hyper Beaming the wall only to fail each and every time."

"Has she eaten anything since the last game?" Naruto asked as he and the others followed Fran down the hallway.

"No. She actually headed straight to a taming before she looked at the man and screamed and quote "NOT NARUTO" before she tore his body limb to limb and spat venom at the remaining male before she went invisible. After five more minutes of watching her I decided to call you." Naruto nodded and smiled at the, well, slightly better news.

As Naruto and his harem followed him out of the mountain, he explained to them everything from finding Fran's G-splice facility to the bit of being killed, though he replaced the word with being unconscious, and to seeing what had happened to Banika from the security cameras. Stella and Kyoki didn't know Banika, so they didn't have much to say about it. In truth, none of them knew of what a Widow was, let alone how horrible it was to be one. Naruto had to explain about the time limit she had, as well as what a Widow was before everyone actually realized the negatives of the situation.

"Well here we are. Now I will tell you this, I'm not expecting for her to talk much, and I will have the tentacles on standby just in case I feel she is getting too angered and will pull you all, or the individual out of the room. Do you all understand this?" Naruto and the others nodded, making Fran smirk before she entered the pin code and opened the door. Instantly, he could see Banika resting on one of the webs, hearing her sobbing as Fran told them to stay there as she walked up to the wall. "Hiya Banika. How are you doing on this fine day?" Banika looked up from her arms and glared at the G-spliced before she jumped and landed in front of the wall. The rest of her eyes opened and tried to focus on her.

"I would be much better if **YOU** hadn't killed my lover you **FUCKING BITCH!"** she roared and punched the wall, though this merely made Fran chuckle. "I would be the one playing doctor with your life bitch. Making your skin peel like a banana before I crushed your arms like a potato. I'll make sure to try everything out until I slit your throat!" Fran was out right laughing now. "What the hell is so funny you monster!"

"You're more of a monster than I Banika, especially saying such horrid things in front of Naruto and your fellow harem sisters, see?" Fran pointed to the doorway, causing Banika's eyes to turn towards them. The eyes widened as Fran motioned for them to enter the room. Naruto looked at Banika with a smile as he walked up to the wall as well as the others.

"How are you holding up Banika?" Banika's eyes began to tear up as she moved towards him.

"You're alive! But how? I saw her shoot you in the heart!" Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Would you believe me if I said that I had the blessing of a Kyubi?" Banika chuckled and shook her head slightly. "I figured you wouldn't."

"You're looking good **for a soon to be corpse!"** Banika's eyes widened before she began to shiver and shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto. This feeling...this disgusting feeling inside of me is making me want to throw up and there's this incredible rage that's making me want to destroy everything in my path, **including everyone in this room! I'll rip you to shreads and devour your flesh as if it were a grape!"** Banika's eyes widened as she entered into a fit of malicious laughter. Gaia walked up to the wall and flicked it.

"There's only to be one creepy, abnormal laughter in this harem and it's me!" Banika shook her head and gave her the middle finger, making the Demoness twitch and earned the laughter of Yubel and Navy.

"Oh that's rich! The weak insect that you made fun of is telling you off! Banika, you're A'ok in my book no matter how you are." Yubel smiled at her, making Banika's face blush. "And the full black look is awesome. You know how useful you'll be by being our sexy reaper? You're going to become an ace in master's lineup." Navy walked up to the wall and flexed her muscles before pinching a bit of belly fat.

"And I could use a sparring partner. I know we haven't gotten to know each other that well; but, you know the old saying. One learns another by the way their fists strike the other, not by small talk. So next time you're able to get out of there we'll be fighting til one of us pass out!"

"You're so interesting. Not saying you weren't interesting before, considering you knew Naruto before any of us except Celcia; but, I want to get to know you more. Like your eight eyes, can you see out of them?" Banika slowly nodded, making each of them blink.

"I can see everywhere around me, which is weird considering I feel like spinning like a Puppy chasing its tail." Banika's little joke caused for everyone to chuckle. Banika suddenly began coughing, purple liquid coming from her mouth as her body shook.

"Are you okay ramen queen?" Banika shook her head no, the worry on his face must of been easy to spot, since the others began to softly pat his back.

"I want to let it out so badly. For this feeling of disgust to simply go away; but, I'm also being told to ignore it and push it down...What should I do my ramen king?" Banika mumbled, looking at the ground. Back when they were younger, the two came up with a silly idea. With the allowance they were given, they would buy a cup or two of ramen and stash it in their secret hiding spot. Upon the first anniversary of meeting, they built a fortress of ramen and called each other the king and queen of ramenina, where ramen flavors of all types would be safe from everyone but their hungry stomachs.

Somewhere in his room, he still had the picture of them smiling, and the one where they fell to the ground...

"You should just puke it out. All your body is doing is simply forcing the illness out of your body. You should ignore this voice in your head and do what your body is telling you to." Banika raised her head and glared at him.

**"And what would you know of such a thing, human!"** Banika asked in a darker voice. Naruto stared at her without flinching or showing signs of fear.

This was not the time to show fear.

"Because I listened to a voice that promised me power without telling me the consequences. Because of that, I killed the Pyrothons that attacked me, as well as caused us to fall and meet Stella and Kyoki." Banika spat the poison at the wall, most likely hoping it would of landed on his face and killed him.

**"I highly doubt that human!"** Naruto sighed and pulled out an Ultra Ball before channeling chakra from his hand. Since he used Pokeballs to practice his chakra control whenever he couldn't find a good sized rock, it was rather easy for him to get a feel of the ball's texture and made it levitate.

"I know what I'm talking about. Fran, I'm sure you have that video of what happened after Banika evolved, correct?" the G-spliced girl nodded and pulled out a remote, which showed him that she now had four arms once more. She pressed a button and made a large screen appear. A second later, the scene showed up. It showed his body shaking as Fran was watching Banika release the Hyper Beam at the window. His flesh was peeling off at a rapid pace, being replaced by dark red chakra. By the time it covered his body, he stretched his arms, causing a red flash to blind the camera. When it was able to see once more, he was already trying to kill Fran by simply running around the room. His four tails were stretching out to stab her; but, they were being blocked by small, multi-colored goats before a powerfully looking white dragon appeared. The dragon roared, causing him to roar as well. Both he and the dragon charged up energy, though it was by him expelling tiny blue and red chakra spheres in the air before they merged into one final ball. He stepped back and swallowed it, causing his body to expand like a blimp. Fran shouted something, causing the dragon to release a blue and white beam of energy. However, he released his own blast, which caused the screen to be blinded by a light red light for a few minutes. By the time the camera could see, it showed Fran's shocked face and the eerie grin he had before he ran towards her once more. He remembered this scene, it was what he was able to see when he was inside his soul. The only new part was when his claws scratched her chest, causing her to scream as she was forced to hit the wall that sealed Banika. He was about to charge another chakra blast when the seal in his mind appeared on his stomach in bright blue. He grabbed his head, turning and walking in odd patterns as the dark chakra receded into his gasping mouth before he passed out. Fran pulled out a needle and stitched the cuts on her breasts and stepped towards him; but, the video was turned off.

"You still scared the shit out of me, ya know that?" Fran commented as she made the screen disappear. "I've never seen such destructive, raw energy in my life. Imagine the possibilities of such power being harnessed in a weapon." Naruto turned to look at Banika, who was wide eyed at what she just witnessed.

"Dam, I have that as my fucking master. Dipshit just earned some major points in my book." Kyoki said, earning some silent nods from the others. Rushina and Navy, from what he could see, were smiling with pride and were whispering to one another. Considering the smiles, it must of been good comments.

"THAT'S what happens when you allow the voice to win. So take a few steps back Banika, get some good breaths in you, and let your body purge itself of the toxins within you." Banika smiled with tears as she jumped into the middle of her room.

**"What are you doing! Don't give into his lies! You'll become the weak, pathetic bitch that you were once before I took control!"** Banika spoke in a dark tone, a glare showing on her face. The glare was suddenly gone, a stern look taking its place.

"I'm taking my body back, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Banika stretched her scythed arms out, taking in a deep breath before she grunted as the purple poison was being forced from her scythes. Naruto watched Fran pressing a button, which made a series of holes appear on the ground in Banika's room.

_'Oh I see what she's doing. She's letting the poison drain out of the room. My only concern is WHAT she's gonna do with the poison after this...' _Naruto thought as poison seemed to be bursting from her scythes and web spinner.

**"You can't do this to me! I am the one who has always cared for you, to force others away with your rude remarks as a child, and now here you are, forcing yourself to the wolves in sheep's clothing. They'll kill you once you're done! Why are you GOING AGAINST ME!"** Banika let loose a chilling scream, causing him to look away slightly as less poison seemed to be coming from her.

"I have Naruto... He's all I'll ever need in my life! As long as I have my ramen king, **I'LL DEAL WITH WHATEVER COMES MY WAY!**" Banika's jaw opened, and the poison from her body was being forced out harder than moments ago. As the poison was being forced out, a bright purple mist overtook her body, making Fran laugh hysterically as Naruto smiled at the scene.

_'We did it! She'll change out of that horrid body and everything will become back to the way things once more!'_ he thought as he watched her body through the mist change.

That was, until he noticed the gray and blue glow that was above her chest.

"NO!" Naruto's reaction caused everyone around him to look at him. "Fran, get that necklace off her now!" Fran nodded and quickly pressed a button on her remote. Two tentacles appeared from the roof and shot down to claim the necklace. By the time the two mechanical limbs reached their target, the mist around Banika was gone, leaving the stone to brightly shine for several seconds before it too returned to its original state. Banika fell to the floor, her breathing seemed to be taking a toll on her. "Get in there and heal her Fran!"

"Computer, emergency protocol 47!" Fran shouted. A giant tube surrounded Banika and sent her underground. "I need to head down to the med-bay and start the scanning process to see if I must operate!" Fran ran out of the room, leaving him and the others to stare at where Banika once was. Naruto felt his legs give out on him, causing him to fall onto the ground and let the tears pour from his eyes.

If it wasn't for him...

That DAM necklace he gave her!

Now she would be a freak sought to be killed by the members of society!

Naruto suddenly felt himself being pulled into someone's lap. Soon, all of his girls were surrounding him, trying to sooth him of his sorrows.

-(August 13th, 9:27 P.M.,300AS)-

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

That was the one question that normally ended up with bad consequences either way.

"Tell me the bad first then the good." Fran nodded and pulled up a diagram of Banika in her Widow state.

"As you can see here, here, and here, Banika forced all of the poison in her body out, causing her to burn her poison sacs out of existence. Once I removed the useless sacs, I scanned her body to see if her little stunt had any unseen problems. Luckily for us, all it did was cause her to pass out for at least a day or two. Also, before Banika pulled her stunt, her brain scans showed that a sudden anomaly form in her mind, which barely existed in her brain before the experiment began. Now, there is no trace of it." Naruto, who had recalled everyone except for Navy, nodded and pointed at the newest scan.

"So I take it the fact that she's going to live and we won't have to deal with darker Banika is the good news?" Fran smiled and happily shook her head.

"NOPE! The good news is that Banika **DIDN'T** evolve!" Fran's statement caused for Navy to run up to her and pressed her claws against Fran's throat.

"I **DARE** you to say that about my sister once more you bitch!" Fran giggled and nodded her head.

"If you let me explain, you'll see the benefits like I do." Navy turned to him, only for him to nod. She slowly let her go, giving Fran's neck a poke with two of her claws before walking back to his side. "Thank you, now while I was working on healing Banika, a unknown program began running itself on my computer terminal. This program was the hidden files upon the Widow breed and the most known notes Sukebe wrote during his time. However, thanks to the program itself, I also discovered the evolved form of the Widow. Lady and gentleman, let me introduce to you two, the Dryder!" The projection in front of them showed a girl standing at 6'3 with charcoal black skin with a C-cup that were covered by her four, regular hands. Her two lone eyes were black, hiding behind her decently long hair. She had smooth, muscular legs as well as two buttocks was connected to a smooth spider abdomen that every few seconds changed the color and symbol on it. "Due to the human factor, the eye color, symbol, and its color have been left on the randomize function."

"She looks pretty, I get that. So why is it so god-dam better for Banika to stay as a Widow?" Fran smiled and brought up a projection of the Widow.

"With the poison out of Banika, this means that you won't have to worry about being poisoned to death or something similar. However, with the small note that Dryders tend to learn fighting techniques at a faster rate, the Widow has more protective qualities, better sight due to her eight eyes, and can stand up to every element with the exception of a dragon. Fire and electric will do some damage; but, it's not much when you compare it to the other elements that it's protected against. As it stands, I'm sure you can now teach Banika new techniques to build up her stack of attacks. The Dryder's main enhancements are the same strength and speed a Widow has, multi-limbed, no time limit as for learning certain attacks, and a moderate feral state. As I see it, being a Widow is much better. Plus, if I remember correctly, you're a masochist Naruto. So the spikes around her labia shouldn't be much of a problem for someone like you." Navy and Fran giggled at that comment, while Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so all in all, she's better because she has much more fighting potential. How do you think she'll handle being a Widow?"

"She handled it quite fine." Fran, seeing his confused look, explained. "Around seven, she woke up as she was in the tube and began to freak out. I drained it enough to show her head and told her the situation. All she said was that as long as she could be by your side, she wouldn't care how she truly looked. She merely asked for me to tell you that before she passed out once again." Alarms suddenly began blaring around them. "Computer, what's the issue!"

**"Mistress Fran, intruders have blown the main doors and are exploring the upper compound."**

"How did they get in! Those doors should of been on lock down mode!"

**"You forgot to enter it into lock down in order to lead Naruto and his harem to Banika."**

"Oh. Well make sure the tubes are being kept on support while Naruto and I deal with the enemy!"

**"Mistress, there are no other problems-"** the building began shaking, making the lights flicker red before Naruto heard the bulbs in the hallway explode.

"Computer! Run back-up generators and enter this place in full down shut down until further orders! Naruto, recall Banika the moment I open this tube, got it!" Naruto pulled out Banika's ball and watched as the tube let loose the blue liquid on the ground. He opened the ball, making the sleeping Widow's form enter the ball. "Okay, here's the deal, we're going to go to the escape pods, which is in the control room, and get the hell out of here. Questions, no, lets go!" Naruto and Navy followed Fran as they ran through the hallways. For no reason, a monstrous, freakish roar echoed through the halls, followed by snarls and other grotesque, disgusting sounds that were very foreign to the blond. The roars were silenced as the three ran into the control room. Fran began typing on multiple keyboards, looking over projected computer screens that had text moving at a fast pace as he released Kyoki, Stella, and Yubel in order to protect the doors as he stood by Fran with Gaia, Sbariel, and Rushina's balls in hand.

"Naruto, it's Deidara!" Yubel shouted as she opened the door. Naruto watched as the blond bomber and Sisori ran into the room before slamming the door and forcing clay to cover the door. He quickly ran to the other side and did the same thing before going to him and began to shake him.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU KUJAKU! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR DAYS JUST TO FIND YOU!" Deidara shouted as Naruto pushed the off worlder off and glared.

"While I've been dealing with hell, meeting some interesting situations, and going through a very horrid event in my life, you've been searching for me! You should of fucking waited til I called you!"

"I would of if it wasn't for Jenova wanting to see you so dam fucking badly, un!" Naruto widened his eyes at the name, considering she hasn't entered his thoughts at all.

"She stuck along with you?" Deidara grunted as he pointed behind him. In a small flash, Jenova appeared in the same white kimono he saw her when they first met at the campgrounds. She looked at him with a tiny blush and glanced the other way before giving him a cold stare.

"It's been a while hasn't it Naruto?" Naruto ignored her and focused on Deidara.

"What is the situation out there? We heard some type of roar that we didn't recognize." Deidara nodded and pointed to Sisori, who was currently sewing a gash together.

"We were ambushed by some freaky type of Naga with two tails, four arms, and six eyes before we managed to catch it and ran from a whole fucking army of those. Macavity, Jenova's friend, ran the other direction in hopes of finding another exit since the front doors were suddenly sealed by a magical seal." Naruto was about to answer when a sudden boom made him turn to the door that Kyoki and Navy stood at. The two girls moved out of the way as Macavity forced herself into the room. A quick Fireball was sent into the room, though Kyoki and Navy shot out a water attack to extinguish the oncoming attack before they were forced to run next to him and Deidara. What came into the room surprised him, Stella, and Kyoki.

It was the Hellcat that they caught a week ago!

Key word being 'WAS' in this case.

The Hellcat's eyes were moving in multiple directions as her claws seemed to be rubbing into the steel tile she stood on. From the sides of her cat ears down to her shoulders were the hood of an Arbust that were dripping with poison. The underside of the Hellcat were replaced with purple scales with scars and black markings on various places. Her once furry tail was now replaced with the tail of the two Arbust, though he only assumed this due to halfway the thick tail turned into two separate tails with a hissing, living head of an Arbust on it.

"Hellbust!" Naruto glanced at Fran, who was smiling with joy at her creation. "She's my successful combination of a couple of spare Arbusts that I had before you came over here plus your Hellcat. The heads on the tails are living, though their thought processors are connected to the Hellcat's mind, just like how their necks do let anything they swallow go to the stomach, or the poison glands that are now in a protected spot in the middle of the back."

"So why are you telling us this NOW!" Naruto hissed, though this made Fran giggle.

"Well, it's better if it's just her rather than, never mind. They're here." Naruto turned to see that they were Sidevipers, though they were the way that Deidara described them, with the exception that they had a some purple scales covering various parts of her body. "The poison production of the Dualvipers have been amplified due to the poison glands I gave them from the remains of the Arbusts I used to make Hellbust. I'm surprised that they're functioning so well since I made them only a few hours ago." The three monster girls shrieked before they ran towards an opponent, promising a very brutal battle unlike another Naruto's ever dealt with. "Oh yes! Unless you must kill them, catch them!"

"Why do we have to do that!"

"Because the special enzyme that I put into each G-splice is poisonous in the air, making them potential living bombs if enough wounds are given! Only a G-splice is immune to this effect!"

Well that just made things harder for them all.

-Author's Notes-

Haza! I've made it to near the ending of the G-splice arch! You have no idea how hard it is to write such an epic, yet challenging idea into words while having others calling for a shot.

Okay, maybe it's the lack of sleep saying that bit...

Any-who, this chapter was well worth the lack of sleep due to me pushing out the fate of Banika, letting Stella and Kyoki meet most of the harem, as well as getting everyone together, enemy and ally alike, just to get out of the hell that is about to run, slither, and hover towards them.

So, before people who know of the Widow come with possible flames or other bits as to how I can't do that, let me explain. Most people who have ever played Pokemon should know what an Everstone is, correct? If someone does not, it's a simple stone that has the function to prevent evolution. Now these exist in the Pokegirl world, though I do admit I haven't seen them used much in the stories on the Pokegirl sites. Back to the topic, a Widow has three stages in its life cycle, with the second stage being the most important. To those who don't know it, here they are:

Phase One:[ Transformation]

The first phase of a Widow, starting just after transformation, is the most devastating one. The time it lasts varies, recorded as little as a few hours though most are longer, the longest phase has been recorded at a month. In this phase, the Widow rampages around, destroying everything in her path, consuming Pok girls she meets and generally causing havoc. She is at her most inhuman in this phase, her eyes glazed over with rage as she attacks everything in her way, stopping only to rest.

Phase Two:[ Remembrance]

The second phase of a Widow's life, also the shortest phase, occurs after the time of rampaging in its first phase is over. They regain the intelligence they lost upon evolving, in some cases getting their memories back as well. Widows are possessed with a tremendous urge to find a place to make a web and breed, and seek out a suitable place, building their web with studious ease. They will then seek out people to mate with, preferring human males, as they have the best chance of inducing pregnancy, and then kill and eat their mates, taking several days at a time to do it in. Once pregnant, they will go into a hibernation state in their lair, her eggs growing to birth level in mere months.

If the Widow manages to control these instincts, they can also forcibly eject all of the poisons and toxins from their bodies, resulting in evolution to a Dryder.

Phase Three:[ Life and Death]

The final phase of a Widow's life occurs after they lay their eggs, two months after they are impregnated. Once the eggs are laid, they organize them in a safe place. By this point, a Widow's body has been infected with the poisons and cancer cells of her now badly leaking poison glands, and her body is wearing down. They will have a haggard appearance, and act almost lethargic in relation to their former speed and strength. At this point, their body is so inundated with poison that their blood is literally flammable, though as their carapace is no less difficult to crack, this is a hard way to kill the Widow. They will die shortly before their eggs hatch into Widow kits. So far, no reported nest of Widow's eggs has been allowed to survive. Researchers believe, however, that should the Widow eggs hatch, the Pokekits will tear each other apart, most likely cutting down their numbers from the world-ending hundreds down to a scant one to five.

As such, with the will to survive and or whatever drives the Widow to force the poisons from her, she'll become a Dryder. However, the Everstone on Banika in this case prevents the evolution from completing as she burned out her one chance at evolving, since the poison she forced out makes it so the sacs can never regrow. Now, if this happened in a more public setting where people saw this, I'd assume that they would run her under a taming cycle (most likely a level 4 or 5 as a safety measure) and see if she can still function without being violent.

All in all, it is possible to have a Widow in a canon Pokegirl story. But, it's gonna be a VERY long time before I even dare tempt fate by posting this story on a Pokegirl site and get flamed to my very soul.

Any-who, I'm most likely going to place Banika in the second harem, mainly due to her evolved state and the bounty that's on her. Deidara finally found Naruto; but, also caused the problem that is now happening to them all. Then there's Jenova and Naruto meeting once again. Isn't drama great folks?

Like I said, if anyone reading this would like to get a Pokedex, just PM or request it via review and I'll mainly ask for a email to send it to you.

Now, I'm gonna go to sleep, wake up in a chunk of hours, work on Surviving the Rules, and then get to work on the next chapter of this story.

Ja'ne!

-Character info-

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 2,500

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

-Harem-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 58

Stella: Sharptit, level 50

Banika: Widow, level 42

-Girls in Reserve-

Navy: Surfmelon, level 43

Sabriel: Cardian, level 44

Yubel: Succubus, level 45

Gaia: Demoness, level 46

Rushina: Anima, level 59

-Girls at Ranch-

Celcia: Harpy

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast

Margaret: Mephitits

(Knowing my luck, I'll post a list of full G-Splices as a Author Note chapter since posting them all at the end of the next chapter will be a hassle.)

-(G-Splice Index)-

Fran (AMALGAM type G-Spliced), the Combination Pokegirl

Component: Nurse Joy, Shieldmaiden, Valkyrie, Duelist

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic/Psychic

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Human Diet

Role: Nursing, Bodyguard, Capture and Rescue, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Poison, Ice, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark

Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Wingover, Dive, *Card Conjuration, Taunt, Smirk, False Praise, Aura Sensation, Soothing Voice, Relaxing Gaze

Enhancements: Longevity, innate knowledge of human and Pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing, Psychic abilities, armored skin, Enhanced Speed (x6), Can make wings appear and disappear, Enhanced reflexes (x2)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

*Card Conjuration (ATK, EFT): The Duelist uses her life energy to summon creatures and effects from cards. While usually Duel Monster cards, she can activate any card except Cardcaptor cards. It is unknown if these can be activated as all Duelists categorically refuse to do so. These effects or creatures can last for up to 24 hours. If dismissed the life energy returns to the Duelist. If the effect or creature is destroyed, the life energy is lost and can only be regained by healing, be it natural, technological or magical. Creatures summoned take on the attribute of their card as their type, with the corresponding strengths and weaknesses.

(Combo 2)

Hellbust (HYBRID type G-Splice), the Fusion Pokegirl

Component: Hellcat, Arbust(x2)

Type: Not Very Near Human

Element: Poison, Fire, Ghost (Infernal)

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Carnivore, enjoys burnt meat or small rodents

Role: Medical research to counter-act poisons, Unholy predator, Battlefield clean up, Front line fighter, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Fighting, Ghost, Poison

Weak Vs: Ground, Water, Dark, Celestials

Attacks: Fireball, Flamethrower, Ignite, Rage, Fire Kick, Bite, Fury Swipes, Seductive Purr, Lick, Nightmare Syndrome, Lure, Illusion, Evil Charm, Devour, Wrap, Wrestle, *Venom Bite, *Venom Spit, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer

Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Smell, Sight) (x3), Night Vision, Scent Alteration*, enhanced reflexes (x3), enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x3), enhanced endurance (x3), Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types, (mainly Mouse, Bug, or Bird Pokegirls) of Pokegirl, mildly poisonous scales, carbon and calcium bone structure, antidote synthesis Weaknesses:

Water deals maximum damage, Need fire to recharge every week.  
Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

*Scent Alteration - (EFT) (Ghost): This technique allows the Pokegirl to alter her scent in a manner that will throw off the senses of even the sharpest Pokegirl nose. It takes an entire 6 hours for the Pokegirl to alter her scent, and afterwards this move may be used again, effectively changing the Pokegirls scent to anything they have smelled at intervals of 6 hours for each scent change. It is not uncommon for this move to be used to mimic popular perfume brands in domestic girls.

*Venom Bite - (ATK 25 + EFT) An poisonous version of bite. The Pokegirl sinks her teeth into the target, injecting her with her poison. The opponent is injured and left poisoned by the end of the turn.

*Venom Spit - (ATK 10 + EFT) An enhanced projectile version of Poison. The Pokegirl spits a sharp poisonous blob of venom at her opponent. Unlike Poison, which just poisons the opponent by the end of the turn, Venom Spit deals minor damage on contact.

(Combo 3)

Dualviper (AMALGAM type G-Splice), the Aggressive Poisonous Pokegirl

Component: Siceviper(x2), Arbust

Type: Near Human

Element: Fighting/Poison

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Small animals, berries or fruit

Role: Hit-and-run tactics, grappling, nighttime scouts, medical research to counter-act poisons, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic, Ground

Attacks: Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer, Quick Attack, Crushing Wrap, Vice Grip, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, BearHug, Body Slam, Legsweep, Dig, Silver Fist, Thunder Tail, Agility, Tail Slap, Venom Bite, Quickturn

Enhancements: Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types, (mainly Mouse, Bug, or Bird Pokegirls) of Pokegirl, mildly poisonous scales, carbon and calcium bone structure, limited morphing abilities, antidote synthesis, Variety of Venoms, Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Tail Strength (x8), Enhanced Speed (x6), Intelligent Feral, High Flexibility, Sensitivity to Vibrations, Infrared Sense

Disadvantages: Low Stamina, Damage Vulnerability

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

*Venom Bite - (ATK 25 + EFT) An poisonous version of bite. The Pokegirl sinks her teeth into the target, injecting her with her poison. The opponent is injured and left poisoned by the end of the turn.

*Venom Spit - (ATK 10 + EFT) An enhanced projectile version of Poison. The Pokegirl spits a sharp poisonous blob of venom at her opponent. Unlike Poison, which just poisons the opponent by the end of the turn, Venom Spit deals minor damage on contact.

*Enervating Venom: (EFT) This type of venom, once administered, causes a sharp reduction in the opponent s strength. Depending on the enemy s resistance to poison, it may be reduced by as much as half, or as little as a quarter their original strength.


	14. Chapter 13

Oiyaho one and all! I'm here to say thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter of this story. Hopefully, the G-splice saga will end and will enter through the 'classic redo', though most call it gym hopping. I still don't like the idea of it all; but, it's high time Naruto did something normal for a change. Anywho, as all who can read know, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any anime, manga, video game, or real life references that will some how pop up in this story. I merely own the laptop it's written on, and the wireless card that sends it.

"Normal Speaking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

_'Goddess Speaking.'_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion.'**

**"Radio/Other."**

-Chapter 13-

It wasn't even five minutes into the battle and Naruto was hating Fran more and more because of her little creations. The Dualvipers were hitting quick and hard against them, using their tails as springs in order to spit at the group. Unlike them, the Hellbust was getting much more close and personal with them. She ran up to Stella and tried to burn her alive with a up close Flamethrower, which was blocked by a Hydro Pump from Kyoki. With Navy supplying Water Spears and Stella getting dangerously close with two Water Swords, the three were handling the Hellbust with ease.

"Deidara-sama! They're starting to get through the other door!" Sisori shouted as she and a large puppet of hers held the door in place. A sudden fist went through the door, causing Yubel to bring out an Shadow Blade and tried to cut the fist off. The door was suddenly pulled away, causing Sisori and Yubel to jump away from the other door. Behind said door was at one time an Amachamp. Hell, it might of been the same Amachamp that Gerald use to have; but, she was somewhat different from before. Her head was that of a Queenler with most of her body covered in the carapace their breed is best known for. She now had three pairs of arms, with said arms being that of a Queenler's large claws. All in all, there wasn't much different physically; but, knowing the two breeds made to create this combo wasn't something pretty to see. Naruto watched as Sisori recalled her puppet and brought out another one. This one was in the shape of a Blazicunt, though who would of made such life-like puppets was unknown to his mind.

"Naruto, catch these two pronto!" Naruto placed the three balls he had back on his belt and tossed two Ultra Balls at the Dualvipers. Since they were being held by a light blue aura, he assumed that it was Fran that held them down. The two G-spliced girls broke out of their balls, springing towards him with their mouth ready to bite him.

_'Shit, no one's close enough near me to intercept them. Time to get creative Kujaku!'_ Naruto channeled chakra through his limbs and jumped towards the Dualvipers. Being surprised by his sudden move, it gave him the opportunity to kick one Dualviper to the ground. The remaining one landed beside her fallen sister and glared at him before it was suddenly lifted into the air by a blue aura and landed next to Jenova. He threw another ball at the unconscious Dualviper, watching as Jenova created a green blade and stabbed the feral multiple times. Recalling Fran's warning about the special enzymes, Naruto threw a random ball from his Pokepack and sighed when the ball caught the girl. "What's your problem! Didn't you hear what Fran said about the poison in these girls of hers?" Jenova glared at him as she dismissed her blade.

"Do you honestly care about how I wish to do things Naruto?" Naruto picked up the ball and placed it in his pack.

"About you, hell no. I care about my harem, Deidara, his harem, and even Fran to an extent." he turned around and looked at the Hellbust, who was releasing a barrage of poisonous spit and fireballs at the water trio. Stella punched the ground, making the panels rise to block whatever came her way.

"I'm quite sure that freak of yours was simply lying about that poison running through them just to be able to keep her girls." she called out, making him turn to her.

"It's too great a risk for me to take at the moment. Killing them outside is one thing; but, in this confined space would be sending all of us to death's door. Like I said, I'm not risking everyone's life. Stella and Kyoki! Use Hydro Pump and see if you can target the Arbust heads!" Both girls nodded at him before turning at the slowly melting wall. With no sign, they jumped to opposite sides and released a torrent of water at the heads, causing the Hellbust's fire side to scream as the water dripped onto her back. Navy joined Stella's side and stomped on the ground, causing a Water Tower to swallow the Hellbust.

"DIE!" Yubel's angered voice called out, making him turn to see her forcing the large G-splice to take several steps back due to waves of Night Shades hitting her in the chest. Sisori made her puppet release a stream of fire from its mouth, causing the G-splice to make a wall of water block the attack. The fire quickly overpowered the aquatic defense, causing the stream to strike the girl's arms on the right side. This distraction made it possible for Yubel to jump onto the feral's left side and forced two Shadow Blades into her arms before biting her neck. The girl screamed, kneeling on the ground as Yubel continued to drain the girl's energy. This allowed Sisori and her puppet to get close enough for the puppet's limbs to produce flame and began to punch and kick the girl multiple times with no signs of stopping.

"Master! More Dualvipers and another swarm of girls are coming with them!" Naruto groaned as he looked at Fran, who was looking over the computer's projection of the facility.

"Un, I don't get what I'm looking at." Deidara mumbled as he looked at the map as well.

"Ugh, pay attention to what I'm saying boyo! These life signs are the enemy, who are coming closer and closer to us. We can either keep on fighting and catching, or, we can use the escape pods. However, they won't fit all of us and somehow the anti-teleport is still in effect. At this point in the game, the only thing we could do is go down to the the roof and jump out that way."

"That, or we can use a girl large enough to fly us all out of there, un." Deidara said, making Fran nod and turn to him.

"I take it you'll be covering the flying?" Deidara nodded, smirking at her.

"Fran, what do you know about the newest girls that are coming towards us!" Naruto shouted, causing her to lean her head over and look at the door.

"Well, one's a Zucruel, basically the combination of a Zubutt and a Titacruel. Nasty combination due to their poison elements combining. Then you have more Dualvipers, and finally the girl is a Cuntbutt, basically a combination of a Cuntdor and the Zubutt I had too many of. They're a nasty buggar to fight against; but, in this confined area we should be good enough to handle them."

"Deidara, use that draining clay of yours on the door! I wanna give our girls some moments to rest and catch these two power houses." Deidara smirked and released a blob of clay that stretched to cover the doorway. With the smirk on his face growing, he walked over to the Amaqueen and threw a ball at her, leaving Naruto to catch the Hellbust. Once all of that was done, everyone took a break by leaning against the wall or sitting on the ground.

"Dam fuckin bitch!" Kyoki shouted, glaring at Fran as if it would kill her. "How many of these fuckers did you make? This fucking Hellbust was hard to take down, even with three girls!" Fran chuckled and pointed her four thumbs at Deidara.

"Considering how powerful his explosion was, I'd have to say that everyone that was complete would be out and hunting through this building. Mind you, there's a chance that they'll attack each other and die; but, lets not hope for that to happen."

"As much as I like the chaos that's happening about," Macavity said, which happened to be the first things she said at all, "I'm curious as to why you're so prideful at these G-splices of yours." Fran waved her hand with a smile.

"Guilty as charged oh member of the Legendary Legacy. I have pride in them because they'll follow their hive-mind until their true mistress is killed. And no, this mistress is not me. If it wasn't for the explosion, I would of made the hive-mind shut down already." Naruto, as well as most of his harem and Sisori, turned to Deidara, who brought his hands up and scratched the back of his head.

"Oi! If I had known that my art would of made such a fuss, I would of went about a different manner to get the door to open, un." Naruto shook his head, though it was Sisori who beat him to the punch of making a comment.

"But you answer any situation with explosions." This made everyone, including Macavity and Jenova laugh at Deidara's shocked face.

"It's true. I remembered when he couldn't get his first Pokeball to open. So he placed a small clay explosive next to it and made it explode. But the ball hit the wall and bounced to his forehead. Oh man, that was hilarious!" Naruto's comment made the others laugh even more, though Deidara seemed to of lightened up and smiled.

"Un, you're just jealous of my destructive capabilities, un!" Kyoki smirked and brought her arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"As impressive as I bet it is, this fucker here is a primal beast when he lets his magic out! You should of seen this fucker owning the fucking bitch here with his attacks. It was as if he was a feral!" Kyoki's expression was of pride; but, this caused Jenova to look like she was having an orgasm, Macavity to look jealous, Fran to look excited, and Deidara to walk over to him and lifted his shirt. Deidara pressed a bit of chakra into Naruto's stomach and made a seal appear over it.

"So you are him..." Deidara mumbled before walking back to Sisori and released Ritsko, Anbu, and a Chibi Cuntdor that Naruto was shocked to see. Chibi girls were very rare, and for a Cuntdor to be one, must of meant that Deidara caught it recently, or that he got it from a salvage battle.

_'I wonder what's his problem...'_ Naruto thought before he watched as the wall of clay was starting to crack under some type of pressure. "Uh Deidara, is that suppose to happen?" Deidara turned his head and widened his eyes at the sight. "I'll take that as a no... Girls, over here!" The water trio ran over to the other side, leaving him to watch as the doorway exploded, causing multiple outlandish screams to erupt from the other side.

"I guess the chakra could be over filled by multiple chakras, that, or the combined effort of different chakras made it explode due to it being unstable..." Deidara let out an awkward laugh as a few Dualvipers were quickly taken down with relative ease by Jenova and Macavity. However, the Zucruel and Cuntbutt finally arrived. The Cuntbutts were a massive seven feet tall with the main torso of the body being that of a Zubutt. Instead of the sharp face that all Cuntdors share, this one had the face of a Zubutt with the hair being that of a Cuntdor's feathery black. The large wings of the Cuntbutt seemed to be fused with that of the Zubutt, letting the vampire-like wings they had add a bit of intimidation.

The Zucruels, which were something he expected to look more like a Titacruel, had the basic form of the common Zubutt. The four foot girl was walking with the tentacles that surrounded her head instead of her feet. Her light, smooth blue skin seemed to darken with the natural dark blue skin that the Zubutt part of her had, though the black stitching around the limbs stood out the most. The Zucruel still had her wings, though these too had a tentacle that stretched over the top of the wing. The only other thing Naruto could note was that her legs seemed to be more purple than anything.

"The legs of a Zucruel now hold most, if not all, of the poison that they would release through their mouth or limbs. However, if they're cut then the poison will spill out and should be able to enter a person through an opening." Fran added, smiling as she took pictures of her creations. "Also, since the Zucruel and Cuntbutts are more Zubutt than their counterparts, they're more than likely to team up since they still believe they're sisters to a sense. Hope that doesn't make things harder for ya."

"It wouldn't be as hard if we were allowed to kill them." Jenova muttered as she released a gigantic wave of Night Shade at the enemies, making the group of them pause and shiver as if they were going through a nightmare. Kyoki jumped on top of the Cuntbutts and began to punch and kick her, spitting random blue fireballs at the surrounding girls.

"I fucking agree with you kimono girl!" Kyoki stomped on the feral's wings and spat a fireball to her torso. The feral screamed as she launched a few feathers at the serpent girl. This merely made Kyoki step deeper into her anger and picked the seven foot girl from her neck and threw her into her shaking sisters. "Fucking burn with Sukebe for all I care!" Kyoki released a stream of blue fire, making the girls scream as the fire burnt their flesh. However, Kyoki and Jenova's assault missed several of the girls, making Stella and Navy fight the few Dualvipers that got into the room, which left Yubel to fight a Zucruel. Yubel was handling the battle quite well, since all the Zucruel tried to do was grab her with tentacles while releasing a Gust attack to try and knock her down.

"Hey Fran, how are we going to get to the roof?" Fran looked at Kyoki before turning to him/

"By Hyper Beam."

"What?"

"Well the main generators are shut down, making it possible for Hyper Beams to destroy the building without much defiance. Like I said, it would be wise for us to kill the hive-mind before leaving, since it will most likely send out its workers in order to make more G-splices, and I didn't even test the girls if they would be able to breed or not." Naruto shook his head and sighed. Why did Fran have to make everything so complicated.

"Couldn't you go down there by yourself as we handle things up here?" Fran shook her head at the question.

"No, at this point, I'm quite sure that many G-splices are down there just waiting for us, or even me to take into the hive-mind and get converted. I'll need, your harem, and Jenova down there to provide cover fire, as well as help me take on the hive-mind to shut the others down."

"Un, does that mean that these G-splices that we're catching will basically become useless once that hive-mind is dead?" Deidara asked, sending multiple clay doves at a few more Zucruels as Ritsko and Sisori took care of the Dualvipers that entered through their doorway.

"They're kinda like Buzzbreasts in that sense. Once they're tamed by someone, they'll stay loyal unless their mind is wiped, or they see the owner trading them to someone else. I had that feature installed in case I meet another supporter of Sukebe who wanted to take a battalion or two of G-splices." Naruto mentally groaned as he had a small vision of many Dualvipers and Cuntbutts leading Zucruels and Hellbusts into cities every where.

'I'm so glad that she never got into contact with the Cult of Sukebe. Only hell would come of that.' he thought with a sigh. "Okay, so I take it we must leave via panel?" Jenova walked over to the duo, smirking slightly as she held the Ghost Blade in her hand.

"Lets get things started shall we? I'm in the mood to cause more chaos." Naruto shot her a dirty glance before Naruto recalled all of his girls.

"Do you think you can handle things up here Deidara?" the blond bomber nodded and began making clay clones of himself.

"I've been in worst situations gaki, trust me, un."

"Then lets get down to the underground!" Fran pressed a random button, causing the entire desk area to sink into the ground. Without warning, a bag hit his head, causing Naruto to look at a smiling Deidara.

"I got a package from a certain psychic feline and was told to give these to you. Better use them wisely gaki! Deidara shouted before the space where the desk once rested was now covered my a metal door. Naruto released Rushina and had her follow the traveling desk via shield just in case any more Cuntbutts or Zucruels flew to them.

_'At least I have on my side a few of every girl, excluding the freakish Amachamp/Queenler combo. Deidara's getting a good sum of girls as well, which means by the end of this whole thing he'll have more than me once again. I'm still wondering how he keeps on getting more SLC than me.'_ Naruto thought as he watched the electrical wires spark with life every now and again. From the side, he was able to see the prison cells that held the other scientists. Without warning, the room exploded, bright red fire pouring from cracks and windows, as a figure tore through the side of the building and roared as it flew into the air. Naruto was able to get a relative image of the girl. She looked like a basic human girl, with the exception of the dark blue wings that looked as if they were on fire. There seemed to be bandages wrapped around her arms, though the snarl she had was the first thing he noticed.

"Oh my! I didn't expect to see the Tenebrous Fire-Berserker so soon! We might be in trouble! It's a good thing you released Rushina so soon Naruto." Naruto nodded and was about to command Rushina, when a pair of black wings appeared on Jenova's back, letting her fly towards the Berserker with a widening smirk on her face. With a groan, Naruto handed Rushina six Ultra Balls and told her to wait around Jenova as he and Fran continued their journey. "So Naruto, do you think you'll be able to kil the hive-mind with your harem?" Naruto shrugged at her question.

"I don't see why it should bother me. She might look like a monster; but, that should be it." Fran looked away, meaning that there was something important that she wasn't telling him. Before he could ask what it was, a Cuntbutt dove down and barely missed the two. "Fuck! Did they escape from upstairs?" Naruto was about to release another girl when Rushina used her shields to get close enough to the Cuntbutt to hook her with the chains.

"Can't you make that thing go into overdrive Fran! I hate being the hunter in this scenario!" Rushina shouted as the Cuntbutt began to flick feathers at her. That little move made the Anima growl, which made the G-splice scream in unknown agony. "That's it baby pop! Your screams please my pussy!" Fran pressed several buttons, making their desk of an elevator speed up downwards. Naruto had to resist the urge to scream at the roller coaster like speed the desk was going at.

"Don't worry Naruto! At this speed! It should take up about ten minutes to reach our destination!"

Naruto helt like he had to hurl.

-(August 13th, 10:00 P.M.,300AS)-

"And here we are! The underground facility! That wasn't so bad a ride was it?" Fran looked at him. Naruto was so sure that he was going to die. He could of sworn that he heard someone's wicked, insane laughter dancing around his soul as they went further into the facility. Once he was able to kick the urge of puking down, he looked around the area. In general, this area was producing steam and made weird sounds that he never heard before. There were a few roars and screams that placed him on edge; but, he released Navy and Yubel in hopes that they would be all he needed to get them out of a situation.

"I'm sensing something pretty big with a water element is coming our way." Navy said, making Yubel fly towards one of the large tubes and stand on it. Naruto and Fran hid in a corner as Navy hid on the other side.

_'I'm starting to wish I had an electric girl. Kinda makes me wonder why there isn't an electric template, considering all of the other elemental templates that exist...'_ Naruto thought as the enemy finally appeared. The girl must of been at least twenty feet long with bright blue skin for the most part, though the 'mid section' was black in color and the hind legs were white. She had twelve legs and a pair of long, bright white wings. What confused him was the three heads that she had. In the middle was the head of a black Gynadose, the right head being a rather reptilian like girl, leaving the final head to look oddly similar to Navy.

"The devil of the sea, Aquabrus, basically my combination of an aquatic Cerberus, is a very long girl that's meant to swim like the serpent form of the Gynadose, with the exception that the stretched wings would allow her to fly or glide in the water and surprise its opponent with the triple to quadruple assault. Originally, she was to be the one to collect aquatic material for me; but, I discarded that idea for a guardian. Also, the Gynadose's part of the body is the one that's protecting the hearts that supply it with life." Naruto nodded and pulled out an Ultra Ball before throwing it at the creature. It noticed it and struck it with its tail, causing it to enter the ball. In the few seconds he had left, Naruto brought out Sabriel and Gaia, called back Navy, and told the plant duo to attack with any plant attack they deemed necessary as Yubel struck from the air. When the ball broke, releasing the abomination of a girl, Sabriel and Gaia acted fast and struck hard. Sabriel did her usual tactic of a Seed Bomb, insuring that the Wood Towers would strike at the Aquabrus while Gaia and Yubel got in the air and struck from the air. A familiar dark blue flame burnt the wood spikes, letting the creature run towards Sabriel, only for a wood spike to strike at the creature's hind legs. The Whorepool screamed, leaving the Gynadose and Feraligarter to continue attacking with a Hydro Pump combo.

"What the, that should of made all three of them scream!" Gaia shouted as she began tossing seeds on the ground, as well as on the Aquabrus itself. Within moments, all three of the heads were screaming as wood spikes struck their underbellies. As the creature tried to crush the wood spikes, a green glow made the beast release a new scream as the glow sent some energy to Gaia. Yubel and Gaia had to fly out of the way due to the Aquabrus using its wings to fly upwards and burn the spikes with a stream of blue fire. All Sabriel could do was shoot a barrage of seeds at the heads, hoping to blind them as much as she could while Yubel shot out dark waves of energy at it. As expected, the Gynadose's head was barely effected while the other heads were in pain.

"Yubel! Cut off the Feraligarter and Whorepool's heads!"

"Stand still and fight me like a woman!"

"You stupid **BAKA**! Only Cirno is allowed to be cute and an idiot in one!"

Naruto and Fran looked up to see the Berserker and Cuntbutt flying towards the current battle, with Jenova and Rushina following close behind with angered expressions. A wave of hooked chains were sent towards the Cuntbutt; however, the Berserker G-splice simply flew in front of the wave and released a stream of fire, making them melt and causing Rushina to scream in pain. This allowed for the Cuntbutt to release a barrage of feathers, though a single shield deflected the feathers. Jenova dove to the ground and released another wave of Night Shade at the two G-splices, causing them to howl in anger as they focused their attention at them. Rushina simply glided down to the main floor and cried tears of blood, which only intensified the intense pain and sorrow that was running through Naruto at this point.

"You can obliterate them Rushina." Rushina's crying tears stopped, her blood producing anger turning into a twisted laughter as her legs fused into the weird stone and organic alter before the shells began to swirl around her. Portals appeared all around the area, releasing onslaughts of chains of the hooked and clawed type in order to catch the two girls. The Aquabrus, on the other hand, couldn't avoid some of the chains and was being dragged into a portal.

"Master, more Cuntbutts and Dualvipers are coming this way!" Yubel shouted as she was charging another Ghost Blade. Rushina released a high pitched shriek as a giant portal opened, taking all of the ferals down into them. With a very sinister laugh, she turned to Naruto and smirked.

**"Don't wait up."** Rushina's shield's encased her, dragging her down to the depths of her insanity as an errie silence was all that was left.

"So that's Oblivion huh?" Naruto was shocked to see that Fran and Jenova asked this at the same time, right next to each other, as well as in the same whispering tone.

"Ugh, don't do that to someone! It is creepy." Naruto glared at the two, though they simply giggled at him. "Anyway, what do you think we'll have to go up against Fran?" Fran shrugged her shoulders as she pointed to a very large building that seemed circular in appearance.

"That's the main room we have to go to in order to kill the hive-mind. Other than that, I wouldn't know what she called in here, let alone what she made while my eyes weren't around to see them. I can say this much, if the Dualvipers are down here, as well as the fact that my Aquabrus was released, then that must mean that some of my other projects are also out of their tubes." Naruto nodded and was about to ask a question when he felt a weird feeling in his Pokepack. Curious, he opened the pouch and found the pouch that Deidara tossed at him.

_'You know, I wonder what was given to me by Moantwo. Maybe some type of mind reader?'_ Naruto thought as he opened it. His curious look was replaced by one of anger as he clenched the bag in his right hand and began stomping on the ground. "Mother fucker!"

"What's your problem Naruto?" Jenova interjected, Fran simply nodded and focused on the bag in his hand. He opened it and pulled out one of the items and showed them.

"Fucking Masterballs! I was given fucking Masterballs that could of ended the whole problem with the Berserker, the Aquabrus, and the other over powered G-splices that I'm sure are down here waiting for us! I know I still have at least thirty Ultra Balls, a good twenty or so Great Balls, and now I have another twenty Masterballs." Naruto grumbled as he placed the bag in his pocket this time, hoping that he could at least save a few for any future event. A sudden pang of agony struck through him, and the last time that happened, Rushina appeared. As he predicted, Rushina appeared with blood covering her shells, which now looked as if they grew more spikes than before. When they opened, it left a giggling Rushina crying tears as a portal appeared in the middle of the field. The G-spliced girls were forced back into reality, most of them being knocked out or dead, with the exception of the Berserker and the Aquabrus. They, unsurprisingly, were the only ones who were standing and were willing to dish out more pain, despite their bleeding wounds. Not taking any chances, Gaia and Yubel flew down and decapitated the heads of the Whorepool and Feraligarter. Blue blood began to pour out of its body as the Gynadose began charging a Hyper Beam in its mouth. Before it could do anything else, Jenova appeared and stabbed both of its eyes with a Ghost Blade, killing it instantly. The G-spliced Berserker went for an attack on the unique girl, only for Yubel to intercept with a Shadow Blade of her own and stabbed the girl in the chest. Naruto tossed Sabriel an Ultra Ball and sighed when it captured the bleeding, shaking girl.

"Naruto," Rushina whispered. He turned to her and held her in his arms, "They were so sad... They were being forced to act out for their mistress. Most of them wanted to just live a life of peace and mating with men. And yet I killed them!" Naruto could only rub her back, whispering soothing words into her ear and tried to convince her that the ferals weren't dead.

_'Even if a good chunk of them were dead, it was most likely just the Dualvipers that died.'_ Naruto thought as he handed his Pokepack to Sabriel. It was then that he noticed that the Ultra Balls he had were wrapped around a chain, as well as caught something inside. "So Rushina, what did you catch while Fran and I were down here?" Rushina looked up at him and smiled as her hands handed him the six balls.

"There are three Cuntbutts in there, two Dualvipers that were on some type of ledge above here, and a Zucruel. They were easy to get, though the last Cuntbutt was the pack leader of the three Cuntbutts I caught earlier. Did I do good for you Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, making the celestial blush.

"You were fantastic. Now I'm going to recall you, okay?" Rushina accepted the break and was recalled, letting him place her in the storage seal as Sabriel came around with his Pokepack.

"Master, ten Dualvipers were alive, and the four Cuntbutts that we were able to find were so close to dying that we simply killed them out of mercy. So all in all it's ten Dualvipers and the Fire Berserker I think you called it?" Naruto nodded and gave her a kiss on her lips, making the infernal smile before she was recalled. Gaia and Yubel flew down and simply asked for their next plan. After telling them that they were going to kill the hive-mind, the two seemed battle crazed and decided to stay out to help.

"The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you would be such an interesting tamer Naruto Kujaku." Jenova purred as she walked next to him. He could feel the disgust and hate Gaia and Yubel were directing at Jenova.

"What can I say? I'm just a magnet to more than vulpine types ya know."

"THAT'S the other thing I forgot to mention!" Fran shouted, causing them to look at her. "I forgot to mention that I took all of the vulpine types that were given to me and sealed them down here." That made Naruto glare at her.

"So you mean to tell me that-" Naruto cringed at the loud squeals that were heard around them. Much to his horror, Vixxens and Rhynodames were running towards him. Once Gaia made a circle of wood spikes surround them, they were quickly torn down by a horde of Rhynodames. What surprised him was the fact that the Rhynodames changed into Vixxens and released a Flamethrower at them. The knocked over wood spikes were lifted in the air and blocked the fire attack, giving the group enough time to move as Fran made the spikes land on several of the girls.

"Vixxodames are a personal favorite of mine due to the fact that they can pose as their component girl, instead of being a merged combo." Naruto was about to ask what she meant when one of the Vixxodames walked over to them. She stood at 5'7 with a proud DD-cup, though this part of her was slightly covered by red and gray fur. Most of her body was colored in a similar manner, except her horns, tail, and vulpine ears. Her arms were muscular like a Rhynodame, though there wasn't much else to show that she was made of one. "I figured, if they could simply return to their original state, they could confuse their opponents and focus their attention at trying to dismiss the 'illusion' they might think they're under instead of focusing on the Vixxodames and kill them. There's even something better than that." Naruto watched as the girl changed into a Rhynodame and spat out a Flamethrower at Jenova, who simply replaced herself with a corpse of a random Dualviper and watched as it was quickly burnt to a crisp. "They're able to use their other form's attacks!" With a groan, Naruto didn't want to deal with more vulpines. He knew he had a crazy one that was just waiting to get at him when he returned to the Hydra, and he didn't want to deal with any more.

"Stop battling!" he shouted, which made everyone, including the feral G-splices, stop to look at him. "As your goddess, I **DEMAND** that you Vixxens cease your actions and join my cause. If not, you will die by the hand of the goddess. Do you understand me!" Naruto channeled chakra through his legs and stomped on the ground, causing a rather large dent into the ground. This made the twelve Vixxodames shake as they reverted to their Vixxen form before bowing. The only one that changed into the merged state was the one that originally shifted into a Rhynodame.

"Your wish is our command mistress. Please, do with us as you wish." the G-splice spoke with a clear, soft tone. Naruto walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her lips, literally feeling her melt in his hands before he pressed an Ultra Ball against her. Soon, all twelve of the girls were now in Ultra Balls that were being held by a smirking Naruto.

"Easiest of those dam buggars. They're normally extremely persistent that they kill anyone near me and take me to bow down to how great I am. Kinda cool isn't it?" Naruto got no reply as the others merely looked at him as if he grew an extra pair of arms.

"I-I can't believe it. You made the soul of the Vixxen overcome the soul of the Rhynodame that was forced in because of your presence. Just what the hell are you Naruto?" Fran asked him as she took hold of his hand and pointed to the large building. "Onwards my comrades!"

With not much to say, they followed the G-splice creator towards their target. The walk in general was uneventful, which was something that Naruto secretly thanked the gods for, since it gave everyone time to eat a bit of chips or drink some water before continuing onwards. When they actually made it inside the building, Naruto was also happy to see that it was a giant warehouse with only one thing inside it.

A giant, black blob.

"You mean to tell me this is what was controlling the G-splices?" Naruto asked Fran.

**"Yes, it was us Naruto Kujaku."** Naruto, as well as the rest of the group, watched as the black blob suddenly turned to a swirl of moving energy. The only thing he could recognize was the three heads that were resting in between the giant blob.

"Alice, Jillian, Minerva?" Naruto asked, surprised to see what had fallen to the three women.

**"Hello Naruto, it's so great to see you once more!"** Alice's cheerful voice called out. The swirl of energy finally stopped moving and changed into Alice, except she was wearing black robes. **"I'm sorry that we had to meet under these conditions; but, Fran there decided that it would be better in the long run if she had human minds to supply commands to her creations. I must say, I'm happy where I am at the moment."**

**"Well I'm not."** Another swirl of energy appeared, revealing Jillian wearing white robes. **"It fucking sucks being nothing more than an energy Pokegirl and it's all your fault Kujaku!"**

**"I completely agree!"** Minerva appeared in blue and green colored robes. **"It's because of you that I had to see my harem injected into this body of mine, let alone watched my best friend made into a fucking G-splice because of YOU!"** Naruto glared at Fran with little to hold him back from killing the G-splice creator in front of him.

"Mind telling me what's going on here!" Fran let out an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You see, all three of these girls are like me, who had the magic genes inside of them. Alice had the genes of a Demon-Goddess, Jillian had Neo-Iczel, and Minerva had Starlady genes in her. With such powerful sources of magic at my fingertips, which was all thanks to you Naruto, I mad them better than they could of ever been, by being magic itself! Every person has magic inside of them, even if it's transferred to do different things. When it's forcefully pulled out of someone, it will kill the body; but, I didn't completely pull it out of them. I simply pulled out a strand to tie the three to one another, while making it so that their full body was actually magic. What you see in front of you is simply the forms they wish to take in front of you. If they wish, they could be just about anything they wish, and have the magic level that could match a Legendary if they're trained just right!" Fran smiled at the sight of their confused faces, though the three G-spliced scientists were calm as ever.

**"I must thank you for giving us to much power Fran."** Alice said with a smile on her face. Jillian and Minerva simply nodded.

**"It is because of this."** Jillian started.

**"That we of this magical form."** Minerva smirked as she wiped something from her arm.

**"Shall use your G-splices, as well as anything we make from this moment on in order to take over this island, then the world one league at a time!"** Alice shouted, causing the three girls to laugh as their bodies glowed before they changed into another form.

Alice stood at a impressive 6'2 with long, enchanted silver hair that reached her ankles. She wore an impressive battle armor that was black with silver outlining it. Her staff, which was in the shape of a rather demonic like key, was held in her hands as if she had trained with it since her birth.

Jillian glared at them with a rather intense look on her pale face. Her bright copper red hair was now in a pony tail, as a set of white armor with black trimming was placed over Jillian's slim yet muscular 5'8 body. In her hand was two Energy Blades that were pointed at Fran.

Minerva was 6'0 with pale skin that had freckles placed across her face. Her short, curly blue hair seemed to contrast against the other two girl's hair colors. Her body was naked for all to see, letting him get a very good look at her plump C-cup breasts with her nipples being erect. Her body had no blemishes of any type, letting him see her curvy hips. In her hands were a pair of Ghost Blades, which she clashed against one another as her bright blue wings were forced to expand.

**"Prepare yourself for your deaths girl!"** the three shouted as they ran towards their intended target. Jenova, with Ghost Blades of her own, blocked Minerva's path and entered a fight with the other girl. Fran smirked and made the two metal devices Naruto saw her in their first encounter appear on her extra set of arms.

"I summon to the field Darkness Neosphere, The Wicked Deadroot, and Darklord Desire! Protect your mistress against Jillian!" the three destructive, demonic duel monsters appeared and ran towards the Neo-Iczel, who stood prepared with her two Energy Swords. Alice ran towards Naruto, spinning her staff with ease as Yubel and Gaia released a Night Shade and Solar Beam in order. However, a barrier appeared in front of Alice.

**"Oh you're not gonna like this one bit Naruto."** With a wave of her staff, a Solar Beam struck Gaia in the chest, causing the girl to cry out before falling to the floor. Naruto quickly recalled her and brought out Kyoki and Stella.

"Can't we reconsider this Alice?" Alice's reply was a very simple wood spike that would of stabbed him in his groin if Stella didn't sweep it away with her Iron Tail attack. "I'll take that as a no." Kyoki and Stella released a Hydro Pump at the enemy, who made another barrier and chuckled at them. However, Yubel appeared behind them and stabbed the girl with Shadow Blades. Instead of screaming, the girl moaned as she pulled away.

**"Thanks for the sample of what I'll drain from your very soul Succubus!"** Alice kicked the infernal away, making her fly in the air and release more waves of dark energy. Alice merely allowed the energy to get absorbed through the staff, sighing as the energy visibly shifted through her eyes.

_'Okay, so energy-based attacks aren't going to work. Fran said she was a Demon-Goddess. I should look it up to see if I can get a weakness from her.' _Naruto thought as he pulled out the Pokedex. Since he typed the request, the page came up much sooner than he expected.

DEMON-GODDESS, the Heaven-or-Hell Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Steel/Magic

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: 1/2 Human Intake plus various amounts of sex

Role: special strike units

Libido: Low (Changes to Average or High after Battle Stress)

Strong Vs: Ice, Rock, Poison, Bug, Psychic, Plant, Dragon, Normal, Flying

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Ghost

Attacks: Iron Punch, Ice Beam, CrossShield, Metal Sound, Quickturn, Teleport, Absorb, Imitate, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt(all others vary).  
High Levels only: Hyper Beam

Enhancements: Wingless flight, photographic memory, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x5)

"Yubel's best bet would be for her to use Energy Drain and Soul Fist on Alice." Naruto whispered. She must of been listening since she surprisingly got up close and personal with Alice, kicking her onto the ground with green blobs hitting her back.

"Mmmm, what was that bitch? 'Yes mistress, make me moan some more?' I'll do that and then some bitch!" Yubel sunk her fangs into Alice's throat, pulling out energy before she pulled Alice's body to stand. Globs of green goo formed into fists and struck Alice's body. As much as he shouldn't like it, the sounds of Alice letting out yelps of pain made Naruto smile. Naruto turned to see Fran and Jenova fighting against Jillian and Minerva's combined attacks. Weapons against weapons, Jenova and Minerva were in a blazing session of blades as Fran continued to hold onto Jillian with her telekinesis as her summoned monsters stabbed and mutilated her body as painfully as they could. Jillian managed to somehow escape Fran's psychic hold over her and began her counter-move of supplying her arms and legs with magic, making her reach higher in the sky to attack Darkness Neosphere.

"Come on now! Just stay on the ground and let me experiment on you some more!" Fran shouted as a bondage of chains appeared from the ground and forced Jillian to stay on the ground. "Ah, you just gotta love the trap card Shadow Spell. Now I'll summon Gemini Elf and Copycat from my hand, as well as lay down four cards on my field. Lets see some pain Jillian!" Fran laughed as her onslaught of monsters tortured the Neo-Izcel, ripping her fingers off while Darklord Desire skinned her flesh off. The Gemini Elfs removed her armor and sucked on her breasts to the point where the nipples were torn off, causing the girl to scream in pain before Darkness Neosphere kissed her. Naruto, not wanting to see such creepy battle tactics, focused his attention on Jenova, who was at this point even in battle tactics against the girl.

**"Is this the power of the mother of Sanctuary? This is pathetic!"** Minerva's decliration was followed by Dark Bombs being sent at Jenova, which were merely dodged with ease. Minerva had a glare on her face, irritated by the legendary girl and began spewing dark sphere into the air. Within moments, they were pounding at Jenova's form, causing Minerva to laugh and cackle with joy. **"This is rather pathetic of someone like you isn't it? Are you so tamed by Macavity that you're power is drained without her bending you over to lick your pussy!"** As her technique ended, Naruto was amazed to see that the attack didn't harm Jenova in the slightest.

"If you wish to see my true power..." Jenova appeared behind Minerva, slashing the poor girl from head to pussy with ease that disturbed Naruto greatly. "Then you will only have the pleasure of feeling it, as you're undeserving of seeing such greatness." Minerva's body changed into a blue tinted green form of energy that simply flowed around the room.

_'Okay, that's something I didn't expect to happen.'_ Naruto thought as Jillian's body was soon forced to become white energy. The two energies forcefully entered Alice's body, causing her to twitch and forced Yubel off her with a burst of energy. What now stood was a giant, woman shaped energy being that had three faces lightly outlined on the sides of the head before they disappeared.

**"We are now one, now this is where we shall have our share of fun!"** the giant bellowed before stomping on the ground, causing a shockwave of energy to cause everyone around to fall on their asses from the sudden attack. Now, an important question entered Naruto's mind.

_'How the hell do you defeat energy!'_ Naruto groaned as he released Sabriel, knowing completely that she wouldn't do much to the battle except add some pain to the energy giant. Surprisingly, the Hive-Mind's magic form reminded him of a cartoon dealing with aliens and time travelers that Viri was interested in at one point in time. _'Maybe I should fight energy with energy?'_ The image of a four tailed, chakra covered Naruto flashed in his mind, causing him to shake his head. _'Not only will I most likely kill the others; but, that thing will most likely absorb the chakra it uses. Maybe talking to them will work?'_ "So Alice, why are you three going to take over the world anyway?" This question caused the faceless head of the energy being to change into Alice.

**"And why should I say anything to you Naruto?"** he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we're going to die anyway thanks to you three, and personally, I don't see the reason you wish to take over."

**"Explain."**

"You have Team Rocket, who wish to have the most powerful girls alive and rule the world, Team Viper of the Blue League simply wants destruction and power, Team Apocalypse just want to be known to all, and hell, you even have two team groups in the Jade League. Team Underground wanted to revive the Holy Triumph League; but, instead are just trying to make a profit. Team Machismo, the other group of this League, are just men and a few women who think that men should be the ruling class instead of females. They all have pathetic excuses, and aren't exactly so important to the world as a whole unless they hold a main weapon that can kill a city or league with a button. So, I must ask once again, what is your reason to take over the world?" Alice was silent, even as the faces of Jillian and Minerva formed on its sides.

**"We're doing it because we hate men!"** Minerva shouted, though Jillian tried her hardest to look at her.

**"I thought we were doing it to get revenge on Kujaku down there?"** Alice shook the head.

**"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in such a wondrous state of magic and Pokegirl, let alone here with you two. He also made sure that we got here unharmed, and saved us from the Rhynodames, Coldonta, and the Kitsunes."** Minerva shook the head and became the main face.

**"It's because of him that we got here, you were taken away, and Jillian and I, as well as the other females, were left to be raped one by one by the men of our group."**

**"Don't ring me into the rape bit. You were one of the few girls that were raped. I, on the other hand, was left to myself since the guys RESPECTED me, unlike you, who insulted them before we came to the island to find this lab."**

**"Girls, girls!"** Alice shouted, causing both astral faces to look at her. **"Naruto's right. We have no reason to take over the world, let alone take over the island. That was all of Fran's doing. I say we kill Fran and try to live life. Agreed?"**

**"Agreed."** the two girls instantly agreed, smirking at them. Naruto turned to Fran; but, she wasn't there beside him.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought as he heard something open. He looked around until he saw a small, metal device open up, making a swirl of plasma surround the energy being. Another beam appeared on the side, making it scream. Naruto turned to see Fran with four Zeromers beside her.

"Beautiful aren't they? They must be the only girls I own that aren't a G-splice! Anyway, I equipped them with the equipment that Sukebe gave us if we ever wanted to place a ghost girl in captivity. Since she technically has no true form, the Hive-Mind is, can, and will be treated like a ghost!"

**"We shall not be denied our right to exist!"** the three girls shouted as one, trying to summon enough energy to break out of the plasma hold. Naruto released Banika, Rushina, and Gaia, not caring about who saw Banika in this case, and pointed at the energy being.

"Everyone, attack with everything you can throw at her!" Naruto's command let loose a true one-sided attack that would of scared people if they were able to see it. Wood Towers, Soul Fists, Night Shade, Hyper Beams, Hydro Pumps, a Solar Beam, Heaven's Arrow, and Transcendant Sword were a few of the attacks that were released at the being. Instead of the energy helping the being grow, it simply made whatever control it was trying to have on its next attack unstable.

**"Wh-why is this HAPPENING!"** the being called out, making its form turn into a static haze as it separated into the three forms of Alice, Jillian, and Minerva. Minerva began releasing Dark Bombs in her Staylady state, which made the machine claim her as the energy bound her into it.

**"Minerva!"** Jillian shouted as magic surrounded her fists before she dove towards the machine. Right as she was about to punch it, her magic backfired, making her scream in agony as she was taken by the machine.

"Cut the feed!" Fran ordered. Her loyal Zeromers simply sealed the device, making their plasma device shut down as Alice floated to the floor.

"Mistress, the facility is starting to fall apart and entered the self destruct mode. We must leave." Fran nodded and began walking out the door. Naruto recalled everyone except Rushina and was about to run out when he felt something stop him in place.

"You should look behind you Naruto." Jenova spoke in a stern tone. He turned to see Alice reaching out for him, holding the device at the same time. With a sigh, Naruto pulled out a Masterball and threw it at Alice, catching her and the metal device at once. He picked up the ball and was about to ask Rushina to get him out of there when she passed out, making her recall the Anima.

_'Dammit, and Gaia's in the same state. I wonder if-'_

"Don't get so use to this Naruto." Jenova picked him up by the waist and flew out of the room, quickly picking up the speed to catch up to Fran and her Zeromers.

"Girls, time to use the Repulsor Beam!"

"Yes my mistress!" the four silver, mechanical android girls raised their arms and fired a bright beam at the roof. A giant, gaping hole was made through the floor and the roof above it, letting the group leave the facility. By the time they were high enough in the air, they watched as the facility began to collapse on itself. A few screams were heard, making Naruto slightly regret having to kill the remaining G-splices, consider what Rushina told him after she used Oblivion.

"Oi gaki!" Naruto looked up to see Deidara flying on a giant clay dove with Sisori and Macavity with him. "Glad to see that you didn't die down there, un!" Jenova landed on the dove, pushing Naruto to the ground as Macavity hugged her.

"How chaotic was it down there? We had to deal with more of those Dualvipers, Zucruels, Cuntbutts, and some weird combo of Rhynodames and Vixxens. Any idea what's up with them?" Naruto nodded and pointed at Fran.

"They're a favorite of hers called Vixxodames." Jenova nodded and simply entered a make out session with the feline legendary. Deidara looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Gaki, we have to go back to the Hydra and report on our movements before we can go back to exploring the islands." Naruto twitched at the comment of returning to the Jade Islands.

"I thought the Hydra would be repaired by now?"

"Un, it's not. You can blame a Vampire attacking it with some girls in order to find a certain feline friend of ours. She's still on there, though the three dogs had to leave due to the Vampire might of been working for someone. So lets go." Naruto sat on the dove, watching as the clay sculpture flew towards the ocean. It was then that he actually was able to get a peaceful, non-forced slumber.

-(August 14th, 1:35 A.M.,300AS)-

_'God-dam Aqua, did you really have to yell at me so dam loud?'_ Naruto thought as he walked through the quiet halls of the Hydra. Thanks to Fran, Jenova, and Macavity helping them with their escape, they were allowed asylum on the ship whenever they pleased, except Fran, who was assigned to join his harem. Fran's response was:

"I get to study a sane Widow from now on, so this arrangement is no problem for me."

_'Thanks to her, I had to fucking get my ass chewed out by Aqua, Moantwo, and Deidara, who surprisingly knew about what the hell a Widow could do. What the hell did I miss while I was stuck with Fran? At least I'm able to keep all of the G-splices to do with as I please. They'll get me some kickass SLC.'_ Naruto walked outside, sighing as the cool ocean breeze circled around him. It was then he felt a heavy pressure of chakra being sent around him. "Haha Deidara. I can escape some of your genjutsus now and this one isn't your better ones now is it?" The area around him didn't change, until he saw that he was behing held by Deidara.

"No, but I don't need the best in order to kill you Kyuubi." Deidara spat as he plunged the kunai into Naruto's throat. The blond screamed as he felt the blood pouring out of his throat, his hands shaking in Deidara's grasp as his breathing increased in pressure. Naruto let out another wave of chakra, hoping to get Deidara away from him. Instead, the scene disappeared, making him look at the balcony Moantwo once used as her relaxing spot. "Ah, I see that you broke out of the genjutsu this time. Nice effort Naruto Kujaku, or should I say jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" How did Deidara know about the Kyuubi inside of him, and what the hell is a jinchuuriki?

"H-how do you know about the fox inside me?" Naruto yelled, making sure to charge chakra through him in case Deidara tried something else. This question only made the bomber chuckle as he shook his head.

"That's right, you were raised here since your birth. You wouldn't know what has happened in your homeland would now would you?" Homeland, the Ruby League was his homeland! "Judging by the expression on your face, you're confused aren't you? Let me explain what you truly are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kujaku..."

-Author's Notes-

Oiyaho everyone! This chapter was a hell of a doozy to write off, especially the Hive-Mind part, which kept on making me return to Haruhi Suzumiya as a reference to the giant form of the magical girls. Now, where to start off with this chapter? For the most part, it was nothing but action in this chapter. Kyoki opened her big mouth and practically told him as to what happened against Fran.

The G-splices are very fun to write, as well as to combine with your favorite breeds. If there are any Pokegirl fans that are interested in writing, I suggest taking a moment or two to read the G-splice entry and see about making one or two. As stated before, the only G-splice that was difficult to write would be the Hive-Mind, though the Aquabrus is another tough one to write about now that I think about it. Other than that, my true favorite had to of been Fran and the Hellbust. After this chapter should be a bunch of entries of the G-splice and a small description of what I had in mind for each of them. Who knows, I might just use the Hellbust and Fran as his true girls, or keep Fran as his non-combatant while leaving the Hellbust for the second harem.

Other than that, there are a lot of things to look forward to next chapter. Gym battles, matches with tamers, the explination with Deidara, as well as if he will kill Naruto or not, and possibly a few more things that I'm not a liberty to say. You all know the drill, review and ask me questions.

Oh yes, and have a happy New Year everyone!

Ja'ne!

-Character info-

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 2,500

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

-Harem-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 60

Stella: Sharptit, level 53

Banika: Widow, level 42

Fran: G-splice, level 50

-Girls in Reserve-

Navy: Surfmelon, level 44

Sabriel: Cardian, level 45

Yubel: Succubus, level 49

Gaia: Demoness, level 48

Rushina: Anima, level 61

-Girls at Ranch-

Celcia: Harpy

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast

Margaret: Mephitits


	15. GSplice List

-G-Splice List-  
(Ally G-Splice)

Fran (AMALGAM type G-Spliced), the Combination Pokegirl

Component: Nurse Joy, Shieldmaiden, Valkyrie, Duelist

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic/Psychic

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Human Diet

Role: Nursing, Bodyguard, Capture and Rescue, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Poison, Ice, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark

Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Wingover, Dive, *Card Conjuration, Taunt, Smirk, False Praise, Aura Sensation, Soothing Voice, Relaxing Gaze

Enhancements: Longevity, innate knowledge of human and Pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing, Psychic abilities, armored skin, Enhanced Speed (x6), Can make wings appear and disappear, Enhanced reflexes (x2)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

*Card Conjuration (ATK, EFT): The Duelist uses her life energy to summon creatures and effects from cards. While usually Duel Monster cards, she can activate any card except Cardcaptor cards. It is unknown if these can be activated as all Duelists categorically refuse to do so. These effects or creatures can last for up to 24 hours. If dismissed the life energy returns to the Duelist. If the effect or creature is destroyed, the life energy is lost and can only be regained by healing, be it natural, technological or magical. Creatures summoned take on the attribute of their card as their type, with the corresponding strengths and weaknesses.

Description: Fran was once a Nurse Joy who was loyal to Sukebe. However, as time passed, she was given the abilities of a Shieldmaiden and Longevity. Due to her medical knowledge, she continued to add onto herself, such as the wings of a Valkyrie and the magical properties of a Duelist. Mentality wise, she is an unpredictable girl that can shift from friendly to enemy in a matter of seconds. As of now, she now has a line of scars over her breasts, as well as two new arms that were replaced, though if they're human or Pokegirl is yet to be seen.

(Enemies)

Hellbust (HYBRID type G-Splice), the Fusion Pokegirl

Component: Hellcat, Arbust(x2)

Type: Not Very Near Human

Element: Poison, Fire, Ghost (Infernal)

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Carnivore, enjoys burnt meat or small rodents

Role: Medical research to counter-act poisons, Unholy predator, Battlefield clean up, Front line fighter, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Fighting, Ghost, Poison

Weak Vs: Ground, Water, Dark, Celestials

Attacks: Fireball, Flamethrower, Ignite, Rage, Fire Kick, Bite, Fury Swipes, Seductive Purr, Lick, Nightmare Syndrome, Lure, Illusion, Evil Charm, Devour, Wrap, Wrestle, *Venom Bite, *Venom Spit, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer

Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Smell, Sight) (x3), Night Vision, Scent Alteration*, enhanced reflexes (x3), enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x3), enhanced endurance (x3), Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types, (mainly Mouse, Bug, or Bird Pokegirls) of Pokegirl, mildly poisonous scales, carbon and calcium bone structure, antidote synthesis Weaknesses:

Water deals maximum damage, Need fire to recharge every week.

Description: An infernal G-splice with the chest of an Arbust, the poison production of said snake type, as well as two Arbust heads on the tips of twin tails. They can release combination of poison and fire attacks with frightening ease, though using other attack combinations such as ghost/poison seems to be difficult due to the length of the Arbust heads. She is one of the few girls to not have others like her.

-Next-

Dualviper (AMALGAM type G-Splice), the Aggressive Poisonous Pokegirl

Component: Sideviper(x2), Arbust

Type: Near Human

Element: Fighting/Poison

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Small animals, berries or fruit

Role: Hit-and-run tactics, grappling, nighttime scouts, medical research to counter-act poisons, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic, Ground

Attacks: Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer, Quick Attack, Crushing Wrap, Vice Grip, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, BearHug, Body Slam, Legsweep, Dig, Silver Fist, Thunder Tail, Agility, Tail Slap, Venom Bite, Quickturn

Enhancements: Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types, (mainly Mouse, Bug, or Bird Pokegirls) of Pokegirl, mildly poisonous scales, carbon and calcium bone structure, limited morphing abilities, antidote synthesis, Variety of Venoms, Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Tail Strength (x8), Enhanced Speed (x6), Intelligent Feral, High Flexibility, Sensitivity to Vibrations, Infrared Sense

Disadvantages: Low Stamina, Damage Vulnerability

Discription: This breed of G-splice is the storm trooper of the Fran empire, many of them with dangerous abilities and intelligence. Even with the additional muscle mass given to them by the use of two Sidevipers, this breed still has the low stamina those components were well known for. Having various parts of this girl fused with chunks of Arbust has increased their poison production to a degree. A few of them are easy to defeat; but, due to how easy it was for Fran to make, taking on multiple of them would be dangerous to all tamers.

-Next-

Amaqueen (Hybrid type of G-Splice), the Super Ocean Fighter Pokegirl

Components: Amachamp, Queenler

Type: Near Human Animorph (crab)

Element: Water/Fighting

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Human Style with fish

Role: Physical Labor, Construction, Tank Equivalent, Ground to Ocean Assault, Result of [illegal] experiments

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Bug, Dark, Rock, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic, Plant, Electric

Attacks: Dynamic Punch, Crushing Punch, Pummel, Breasts of Steel, Crabhammer, Water Wall, Water Gyn, Uppercut, Backhand

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x26), Enhanced Durability (x12), Increased Lung Capacity, Enhanced Pressure Resistance, Carapace Manipulation

Weakness: Inabilit to Swim

Description: The Amaqueen is mostly made up of the body of a Amachamp, though due to the skull and brain of the original Amachamp being too damaged for healing, Fran replaced it with the Queenler's head. There are more changes, such as the body having carapace on the scars of the Amachamp's body, acting as focal points for the carapace to start growing. The Queenler's large crab arms were also added to the body, in hopes of keeping the original Crabhammer attacks, as well as other water attacks. Despite it's inability to swim, it makes up for it by brute force.

-Next-

Zucruel (AMALGAM type G-Splice), the Nocturnal Scavenger Pokegirl

Component: Zubutt, Titacruel

Type: Animorph (Bat)

Element: Flying/Poison

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Carnivore

Role: Night Guard, Spelunker, Scavengeres, Result of [illegal] experiments

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Fire, Fighting, Poison, Ground

Weak Vs: Electric, Psychic

Attacks: Energy Drain, Bite, Sleep venom, Gust, Wrap, Supersonic, Acid, Paralyze Sting, Poison Sting, Tentacle Bondage Attack

Enhancements: Sonar, Flight, Infared Vision, Enhanced Strength (x6), Extra appendages (tentacles on its back), Enhanced digestive system, can breath underwater, enhanced sensitivity in their tentacles

Description: Zucruels are one of Fran's more dangerous girls due to the poisons that now flow through their body, though this poison is now stored in the original legs of the Zubutt. They're dangerous, though they work with their 'sister' the Cuntbutt, in hopes for them to be the main attacker, due to Zucruel being more of a status enforcer. If a Zucruel must fight, they will simply use their tentacles in hopes of holding their opponent long enough to poison them in some manner. Since Titacruel are lesbian in nature, their goal was to claim females and use them for G-splicing material.

-Next-

Cuntbutt (Amalgam type G-Splice), the Nocturnal Desert Queen Pokegirl

Component: Cuntdor, Zubutt

Type: Flying/Ground

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Carnivore

Role: Night Guard, Desert Savior, Corpse Disposal

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Poison, Bug, Fighting, Ground, Fire

Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water, Psychic

Attacks: Energy Drain, Bite, Gust, Sleep Venom, Dive, Mach Breaker, Feather Shuriken, Wing Attack, Fury Swipes

Enhancements: Sonar, Flight, Infared Vision, Endurance (x5), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Disease & Poison resistance, High heat resistance, Specialized Digestion system

Description: Cuntbutts are very quick to anger, dangerously tall and swift in open aired spaces. Unlike the original Cuntdor, the Cuntbutt would of collected bodies and sent them to Fran for experiments. However, like all flying types, their flying ability is lessened to a negative degree if they're forced to fight inside a building, cavern or other cramped places. They work perfectly with Zucruels; but, they do have the ability to work on their own. They still hold their poisonous sacs in their wings and mouth; but, they will try to not use this due to the quantity of the poison being decreased since the merging.

-Next-

Tenebrous Fire-Berserker (HYBRID type G-splice), the Sinister Unarmored Inferno Pokegirl

Component: Tenebrous Berserker, Fireburst

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fire/Fighting/Dark

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Airborne combatant, Combat obsessive, wielder of the Shadow Force, Result of [illegal] experiments

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Dark, Ghost, Bug, Steel

Weak Vs: Fighting, Water, Magic, Electric

Attacks: Feather Shuriken, Dive, Vortex, Flamethrower, Meteor 18, Fire Blast, Rage, Fear Aura, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Swordwave, Spincut, Dark Punch, Dark Kick, Shadow Shot, Shadow Shield

Enhancements: Heals from Fire, Enhanced Agility (x8), Enhanced Flying speed (x5), Enhanced vision (x5), Enhancements increase with damage and anger (up to Speed, Strength, and Reflexes (x26), Regeneration, Summon Weapon, Wakefulness, Ignore Poison

Disadvantages: Easily Berserks, Low Self Control

Description: She is an easy looking female with the beautiful wings of a Fireburst. She is, in general, the mistress of fighting and pain-causing to all that stand in her way, or fly in her air space. As time progresses, her strength will increase, her fire attacks shall grow more powerful, and her speed will make it close to impossible to be caught by Pokeball unless she is weakened by a powerful element. Fran's original goal would of been to use this girl with the Hellbust, burning towns left and right before the people could react, let alone fight back.

-Next-

Aquabrus (ABOMINATION type G-splice), the Three-headed Serpent Pokegirl

Component: Whorepool, Gynadose, Feraligarter

Type: Not Near Human

Element: Water/Dragon/Flying

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Water Pokegirls

Role: Extremely favored in firefighter departments, Battleships, feral terrors, Aquatic warfare specialist, Result of [illegal] experiments

Libido: Very High

Strong Vs: Water, Fire, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Dragon, Ice, Plant

Attacks: Crunch, Tidal Wave, Water Spear, Thunder Tail, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Wing Attack, Water Tower, Water Floor, Water God, Tempest

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x26), Enhanced Endurance (x10), Enhanced Durability (x12), Control over temperature of water attacks, Strong Jaw and Sharp Teeth

Disadvantages: One Track Mind

Description: The Aquabrus, a very dangerous girl of Fran's little legion, is a combination of the Whorepool, Gynadose, and Feraligarter that is, as it's name sake, is one of the true abominations to ever exist. Her hands now serve as their feet, mainly due to some manipulation of the bone structure, and the additional bones that were left over were used to stretch the wings over as much as possible. Their true role was to defend the Sahara facility, most likely gathering girls as well in order to give Fran more material to work with. Despite their strength and what-not, these abilities shine when they're submerged in water. As expected, the Gynadose's head is the strongest of the three, as well as the mid-torso where the hearts are located.

-Next-

Vixxodame (HYBRID type G-splice), the Fornicating Rhyno Pokegirl

Component: Vixxen, Rhynodame

Type: Very Near Human Animorph (Vulpine/Rhinoceros)

Element: Fire/Ground/Rock

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Omnivore/Herbivore

Role: Demolition, Taming assistant, foundry workers, melting snow off pavement, Result of [illegal] experiments

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Poison, Bug

Weak Vs: Fighting, Water

Attacks: Body Slam, Gut Punch, Earthquake, Fissure, Harden, Flamethrower, Ignite, Burning Hands, Flame Sniper

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x4), Fire Resistance

Description: A special breed of G-splice Fran made that was able to completely change into its original form. With the exception of one or two enhancements, as well as the loss of attacks from both breeds, the Vixxodame is a difficult girl to defeat merely for it's ability to change, as well as it's ability to stay in a form that can use both attack sets at once. Though they could be defeated, the combination would only be useful if the Vixxodame was in its merged state, since the switch of girl to girl can change at the flick of a wrist.

-Next-

Hive-Mind (AMALGAM type G-spliced), the Magic Extracting Pokegirl

Component: Demon-Goddess, Neo Izcel, Starlady

Type: Very Near Human to Not Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Magic, sex

Role: special Strike Units, Stylists + Result of [illegal] experiments

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Varies

Weak Vs: Varies

Attacks: Complete Moveset of the separate breeds

Enhancements: Complete Enhancements of the separate breeds

Description: The Hive-Mind was one three separate girls who had magical properties in their body. Due to this discovery, Fran extracted the magic in them and tied them together, making them being of energy. Despite this, their magic can change the shape of anything that they wish to take, though the three 'souls' take the form of their intended magic source. Despite being friendly with one another, they take up the traits and habits that their magic source once had, making them at most times against one another when in terms of combat. When they're not in a separate form, they're become one singular girl in the shape of either a sphere, or they'll change into a energy titan in the basic form of a girl. Fran's goal with them was to drain humans or magic Pokegirls of their magic and make the Hive-Mind even more powerful. Hopefully, the more powerful it was to be, the easier it could control girls that are further away from the base.

"Naruto, am I done explaining the girls to you yet? I'm so hungry." Fran mumbled as she yawned. Naruto looked out the window in the room and nodded to the G-splice scientist.

"I'm tired thanks to Aqua yelling at me for being taken by you. Still can't believe you get away injury and punishment free while my ears get the beating of a lifetime. What's up with that?" Fran giggled and kissed him, hugging him at the same time.

"I'm very thankful to be yours Naruto. You're so interesting, your harem is quite amusing, and Jenova was right when she said that you just seem to attract trouble your way." Fran pulled away and walked out the room. When Naruto did the same, he saw Fran talking to one of the Titmice to lead her around the Hydra. Shrugging, Naruto turned the other way, unaware of the fate that was to come to him...


	16. Chapter 14

Hiya everyone on Fanfiction! Man, the chapters are now flowing right through the correct river that I need it to; but, now I'm at one of the worst swamps of the area. Hopefully, everything that has happened on the other side doesn't seem too crazy for you and all. Obviously, there shall be some things in the original Naruto world that just don't add up, or are completely different because Naruto wasn't there to help change it.

What these changes shall be? Well, it'll be easy to get a basic preview by reading the chapter. Any-who, as you all know by now, I don't own any anime, manga, video game, real life, or anything dealing with Pokegirls, or the references that help me out. With that finally out of the way, lets move on with the chapter!

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thoughts.'_

_"Goddess Speaking."_

**"Anger/Strong Emotions."**

**"Radio/Other."**

-Chapter 14-

"I will warn you now Kujaku, most of the things you will hear from me shall be something you most likely won't understand. I know the policies of this world, and for you to remotely hear about some of the things we can do will surprise you, I'll tell you that much. For you see, we come a world filled with ninjas." Naruto, who was still sore from the clay tightening around him, could only shake his head at what Deidara said.

"Ninjas? Ha! The only ninjas I know of are the Kunoichi, Kunimitsu, Ninjette, anything with a Hunter template, and the Ronin and Samurai breeds!" Naruto suddenly felt something covering his mouth. He looked down to see that a piece of clay was covering his mouth. _'What the fuck!'_ Deidara waved a finger at him.

"Un, this will go a lot better if your mouth is shut gaki. Now then," Deidara sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand for a few seconds, "Our world is filled with ninja, who are your basic soldiers with abilities that could combat some, if not all, of the Pokegirls that we have been fighting for the past few months. Not all of them are focused on stealth and assassination though, we have medic nins, anbu hunters, tracking teams, recon, first summon, main assault, and more ranks than you could never think of if you stayed here gaki. It isn't the teams that makes us ninja deadly, it's our jutsu, Doujutsu, and Kekkei Genkai that can at times kill or save us.

"But that isn't the point of this story Naruto, un. The point is that on October 10th, the day you had the Kyuubi sealed into you by the Yondaime Hokage. He had to do this due to the Kyuubi attacking your birthplace, Konoha. After that, it was assumed that the Shinigami, or death god, took you and the Yondaime away from the world, to be tortured for all eternity with the death god. Bet your glad that didn't happen to ya right, un? I know I would!"

_'You mean to tell me I could of been killed by a fucking esper of death? Wait a minute, why am I believing him. For all I know, this is a fucking sick joke from Deidara.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the out worlder. At least, he was hoping this wasn't true.

"After your disappearance, the whole ninja world celebrated. The Kyuubi was the strongest of the nine tailed Bijuu. These Bijuu were pure evil when they weren't sealed into a human. Destroying villages, eating people, even wiping villages and random places off the world just for their own amusement. Un, as you could possibly guest, your Bijuu did the worst damage of the lot. So, the ninja world entered a golden age, a true first since the last began when a very powerful man called the Rikudou Sennin began the creation of jutsu.

"Like most things in life, this golden age didn't last at all. Around ten years later, Suna, the village of the sand, was taken over by its own crazed jinchuuriki. The few Suna ninja and villagers that managed to escape this person's wrath were allowed into other villages, at the cost of teaching at academies for a certain amount of time. You would think that wouldn't be a problem right? Un... The area that the crazed sand manipulating jinchuuriki began to become dangerous to all that approached its territory. This made every village suspicious of their own jinchuuriki, even tempting others to kill them in hopes of preventing another ordeal.

"Un, around this time, those with bloodlines in Kiri, or the mist village were starting to be killed on orders of the Yondaime Mizukage. Like the Suna incident, this caused for many people to spread out for asylum in other villages. For these people that had a Kekki Genkai, people named bloodline collectors were their worst enemy. The worst bloodline collector in existence is a man named Orochimaru, the kage of the Oto, or sound village. He was born from your village, became a well respected ninja, and was feared all over the world due to his large abundant of ninjutsu of different elements; however, he was feared more for his experiments on human beings after he lost the position of being the Yondaime to your father, Namikaze Minato. Yes, that's right, your father was the one to seal the Kyuubi inside of you gaki. If I were you, un, I'd be happy that you were sent here instead of staying in your homeland. I bet you would of been tortured until you became a broken puppet, or snapped like the sand jinchuuriki and took over your village.

"Um, where was I again? Un, I think I remember now. Well, at the time you were twelve or thirteen, Konoha held the Chuunin Exams, which was a series of tests to see if the basic ninja could advance in rank. By the end of this exam, Orochimaru attacked with the support of Oto, Kiri, and the support of the crazed Suna jinchuuriki. The only reason your village survived was thanks to the other two sannin staying in Konoha. Surprisingly, un, the Sandaime Hokage didn't die despite his old age fighting in the battle. However, despite this good sign of fate, not all was well with the outcome. Orochimaru used the attack as his opportunity to steal several members of different clans, mainly from the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the Nara clan. Hundreads of souls were lost, and Kiri was forced under the rule of Konoha, giving them the most control over the sea.

"After this battle, Konoha were training the newer academy and genin ninja in the new jutsu they were able to get from the Kiri ninjas, making them able to take on more missions and the like. Then it happened, all of the jinchuuriki ran from their villages, including the Yondaime Mizukage, and took asylum into the land of Suna. Since then, Suna has been known as Bijuugakure, and has changed in various places, such as large forests being made, lakes and rivers acting as barriers, mountains for an additional defense and other things that we can only assume is happening. Un, the worst thing that happened because of them was that they were attracting missing nin, civilians, traders, and clans that would be protected by them, such as the Sarutobi from your village.

"Un, this was when the organization I'm apart of started to become known. We're known as Akatsuki, and our purpose is to extract these Bijuu from the jinchuuriki. That way, the world wouldn't be harmed by another one of those things for a long time, un. Isn't that worth fighting for? A world with normal violence instead of such destructive beasts rampaging?" Deidara went silent, most likely to let him go over everything he was just told. That, or to take a short break from all of the talking he was doing. Either way, Naruto had a lot to think about whenever this was done. "And yet **YOU** are the key to either the start of this war, or the end of it Naruto."

_'Say what?'_

"Ironic un? You're the key to all of these vulpine in this realm, yet in my world you're the key to either destruction or salvation. You can't get luck anywhere can you gaki!" Deidara took a sip of water, lowering his laughter as he walked up to Naruto and began rubbing his hair. "Don't worry gaki, your fate is still high up in the air right now. Villages are preparing for war, people are training their kids to kill one another, and creatures shall be forced into it as well. Innocent life will melt away, leaving only explosions of darkness and chaos until there is either the Bijuu, or the ninja nations. It's the one time that the five main villages were deciding to make an alliance with one another." Deidara pushed him onto the ground, making his view of the world quite odd as he felt his torso being stepped on. "The only reason I'm telling you all of this is when we go to Jhoto with Aeon, I'm going to find out if there's a way for me to return home. If you wish to join me, un, then by all means come with me. I won't hold it against you if you wish to stay here, the land where you were raised upon. Just know that if you do enter my world at a later point, you will most likely be hunted down by the whole world, ally and enemy alike, and I won't be able to help you out." Naruto felt Deidara's foot leaving his body, letting him turn his head enough to see Deidara leaving the balcony. It was then that he noticed that there was nothing holding him down anymore, which was a good thing to him.

_'Couldn't he of waited to tell me this?'_ he thought as he stood up, stretching to take out the sore feeling in his back. _'I mean, he told me so much, yet left a lot more out. Did he know my parents, what were they like, and does he know of a way to control the Kyuubi inside of me?'_ With nothing else to do, Naruto simply walked to his room and slept, despite the questions forming in his head.

-Scene Break-

"Naruto...Naruto...GET UP BRAT!"

**WHACK**

"Ow!" Naruto fell off his bed, rubbing his chest as he stood up and opened his eyes. "What's the big idea waking me up like that!" Naruto didn't expect to be looking at the glaring form of the goddess.

"The big fucking idea is to pull you in here so we can have a little chat about why the hell you went off on using such an overabundance of chakra when you're not ready to use such an amount!" Naruto glared at her and pushed her into the wall.

"Don't think you can fool me anymore! I know you're the fucking Kyuubi! The same Kyuubi that killed my father by forcing him to seal you into me at birth! So don't you dare start shouting at me when you have no right to!" the goddess widened her eyes at him, the glare turning into a downcast look that only made him furious. "Oh, so now that I called you out, you're just gonna shut up and look the other way huh! What the fuck is wrong with you!" A sudden stinging sensation took over his left cheek, making him touch it and saw that the goddess slapped him.

"Do you think you fucking know everything now huh! Do you fucking know what I had to go through when it came to being under someone fucking control you bastard! I might of not liked your mother for all of the remarks she made at me, or using my chakra without my permission; but, that gives you no reason to fucking assume you know the full truth!" Naruto and her kept on glaring at one another, neither wanting to pull away, nor end their little contest of superiority.

"Oh! So you just don't even care about my father or I do ya?"

"Of course I care for you! I've healed you, made sure you never got sick, and protected you from all of those psychic Pokegirls in your lifetime! How can you dare speak of me not caring for you Naruto!"

"If you really care for me, then tell me the fucking truth! What happened to my mother! No, to my family!" Naruto suddenly felt himself forced against the wall of the cave and looked at her once more.

"You want the truth? Fine! Listen to what I have to say and take it with a few grains of salt while your at it! It all started when I and the other eight were combined into one, making us a Juubi. However, we became nine separate beings due to Rikudou Sennin, and with each one of us released the weaker he became. I was the first to be released, hence why I have the most power, cunning, and intelligence, unlike a certain freaky sand raccoon-badger thing I know. Once we were free, I knew that I wanted to run off and just enjoy the world. I knew I could, and I had no problem just being lazy and what-not. Soon days became years, which evolved into centuries, with nothing to really interested me until someone came up to me and manipulated me into being their pet. Uchiha Madara, a wicked spirit of a man, took control of me and sent me to battle against the Shodai Hokage, the first leader of the village you were born in. His wife, Uzumaki Mito, sealed me into her in order for the Shodai to kill Madara. At that time, I thought he had died.

"As life continued on form the sealing, it was my first time being sealed. As such, I was quite angered at how I was now forced as the puppet of a female, though it's better than being controlled by a Uchiha that's for sure. Mito came into the seal one day and talked to me, telling me stories of her childhood, how ramen tasted, and various trivial things that didn't interest me in the slightest. Yet, it was still nice to have someone to talk to for all of those years. By the time I was feeling kami herself rejecting Mito's life, your mother Kushina was brought forth to become my container. It was the saddest moment in my life, letting go of the first friend I ever had.

"After the sealing process was complete, I met Kushina for the first time. She was nothing more than an annoying git in my side. The only thing remotely similar to Mito was the color of her hair and the feeling her chakra gave me. Other than that, the two were completely different in personality. Where Mito was calm, Kushina was rash and a loud tomboy. Later in life, she was kidnapped by some Kumo-nins who wanted her for her special chakra ability. Your father, Namikaze Minato, was the only one to find and save her when no one else could. It was from then on, and a rather cheesy compliment about her hair, that your mother fell in love with him.

"Life after that point was eventful, I was able to read through more of her mind and soul due to the influx of happy memories that came from your father. Even though the shinobi wars weren't the best thing to happen to her, your father made sure that she was smiling and enjoying what life had to offer. Finally, they got married, and soon she got pregnant with a brat called Naruto. They got your name from one of your godfather's books ya know. You were the main character, acting as a hero. I guess you're doing the same now, except being a whore at the same time. By the end of the tenth month, the seal was so close to breaking that I took the advantage and tried to escape. However, your parents went to a hidden cave outside of the village and began to stabilize the seal as the birthing process began.

"The more I struggled to free myself, the harder your father kept me behind the seal with his chakra and the new seals he applied every few seconds. By the time I was forced to give up, Kushina had you without any complications, and your father was right about to start the finishing touches on the seal. However, the man I thought was dead appeared and held you in his arms, threatening your father to move away from your mom unless he wanted you to die. Madara threw you into the air, letting your father get you with his famous jutsu, and then watched as your father left with you once more due to the exploding tags that were on the blanket around you. Madara took your mom to a very special, sacred sealing area and, with the help of that blasted Sharingan eye, released me from the seal. After that, I was completely stuck under that despicable man's manipulation.

"I was told to kill your mom, though your father appeared with her in his arms before they were gone once more. Madara summoned me inside Konoha's wall, where I was allowed to begin destroying all that I desired, only for your father to appear once more. I attacked with a concentrated chakra blast, only for him to make the explosion happen elsewhere. The next thing I knew, he disappeared, leaving me to continue my attack on the village. Ninja were everywhere, their jutsus struck my skin like pebbles against the vast ocean. I felt it; but, I paid it little mind as I killed many people, wrecked buildings, and toyed with them. After I would say five minutes, I felt the effects of Madara's jutsu fade, and I began to get away from the village. They continued to attack, laying traps for me to activate as I just wanted to get away.

"Your father appeared out of no where, on top of a giant toad of all things. I believe its name was Gamabunta, the current head of the toad summoning contract. In retaliation, I charged up another concentrated chakra attack; however, your bastard of a father teleported us at the exact moment I released it, causing an explosion that messed with my senses for a little bit. It was then that I sensed both of your parents nearby. By then it was too late, as I was already pressed to the ground and covered in your mother's chakra chains. It was then that several things happened. Things that shouldn't of happened in that moment, let alone to the most powerful of the nine Bijuu. The first was that he pulled half of my chakra out of me to seal it inside of him. The second was that Kushina and him were right next to the alter of sealing. The third, the worst thing to happen was the one thing that couldn't of been possible, since not even Madara himself was able to do such a thing." the goddess spoke in a hushed tone, red chakra charging around her as she screamed at something he couldn't see.

**"SHE APPEARED! THE ONE WHO FUCKING HELD ME LONG ENOUGH TO LET HIM PLACE THE CORRECTED EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEAL ON YOU!"** Naruto was slightly blinded by a warm, green light, making him turn to see whatever was producing it. The woman was very short, about 4'4 in height with beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of his own, though he didn't have a black ring around them like she did. She had a rather petite body, which only seemed to compliment her curled hair, fairy like wings, and antennae that rested on her brow. The smile she wore was so innocent, only increasing her overall cuteness. "If it wasn't for her, the Rikudou Sennin would of never separated me from the others, leaving us the most powerful being in all of the multiverse! She was the reason we separated, the reason the ninja world was changed from a technological paradise to one of forests and pure air, and it's because of her that **WE** were sent to this world! She is Sexebi, the Mistress of Time!"

"That's impossible! Sexebi is a legendary Pokegirl! There's no way she could of made it over there!" Naruto felt the chakra holding him down squeezed him to the point of shutting up.

"Did you forget that Sukebe at one time got some technology, magical items, as well as other unknown things from other dimensions thanks to something that is now lost forever? There ARE different dimensions, Deidara and the Evangelion Legendary are proof of this! It was thanks to her that your father had time to seal off my good chakra into a key-toad summon, while sealing me, your mother, and himself into you. Do you know how horrid it is to know that you now are incomplete, living with the negative chakra inside of you that's gnawing at its chance to corrupt you? If it wasn't for Sexebi, we might just be complete and not have to worry about becoming a crazed beast wishing for death and destruction on all! I might be a demon like the others, yet even I desire peace or to just be alone and watch the world move on its own. Don't you see Naruto...That's why I've been training you. So whenever we can go back to your world and claim the key, we can gain the rest of my chakra, we'll become whole once again, and we won't have to worry about the yang chakra corrupting us."

"Wait a minute. Yin, Yang, corruption? You're confusing the hell out of me Kyuubi!" Naruto watched as she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before nodding.

"Okay, I'll explain it in a better way. Even though the Shinigami can consume the souls of humans, it's not meant to consume just pure chakra. Normally, such a being is able to take the chakra of humans because the human soul acts as a filter, changing this physical energy into soul energy. However, without a filter, the Shinigami will simply release the chakra to reform elsewhere. Even with your father acting as a filter for his own chakra, no human soul can purify a demon's chakra unless it grows with it, hence making your father's attempt at sealing my chakra worthless. Somewhere in your original world, my chakra exists for us, just waiting to rejoin us and become whole. If we claim the key before we find the chakra, or it finds us, then we should be able to do things easily. If the chakra finds us before we find the key, then we will be hard pressed to be able to fight against it, let alone keep it calm inside us if it does enter without the key nearby." Naruto was still confused at what she just explained for him; however, he understood the basics of it all.

"So what you're telling me is that you wish to return to that world, claim your real power, then simply escape and do as you please?" he said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. From what he could understand, removing a Bijuu from the seal, or the jinchuuriki, results in the person dying, or starting to die. Naruto wanted to live a full life for himself, not so someone else can be greedy and claim a life for themselves.

"No you baka ka! I want you to be safe from the enemies that are both here and back on your home world! I was not kidding when I told you that you could be as powerful as a legendary, if not more powerful with the right amount of training; but, without my full chakra inside for you to control, then you could only match maybe the weakest of them. You might be a human like the rest of them; but, you're definitely not squishy like them!" Naruto felt the chakra around him disappear, though it was replaced by the Kyuubi holding onto him. "Can you forgive me for lying to you, as well as letting my anger take control of you after Banika tried to kill us?" Naruto, not knowing what else to do, decided to follow his heart and held her, kissing her forehead at the same time.

"You owe me big-time though, like some of these jutsu, or letting me learn how to do something cool like fly!" Kyuubi giggled at what he said, pulling away as he smiled at her. "I'm serious ya know! If I was able to fly, I could simply get away from the serious battles, or catch up to Rushina, Yubel, and Gaia whenever they're doing something in the sky."

"You forgot about Fran with her Valkyrie wings." Naruto grumbled and nodded. He still wasn't sure if he should of been happy about Fran being in his harem, or be groaning at all the possible G-splices that she is most likely going to create on their journey. "How about I teach you a jutsu that was well known by all of the Uzumaki since your mother was the one to use it?" Naruto's eyes widened at the peace offering and happily accepted it. "Good! Now let me explain to you what Chakra Chains are..."

-(August 14th, 3:57 P.M.,300AS)-

"Wow brat, you must of been skipping out on meals while you were exploring the Sahara haven't ya? Well, it's no problem to me. Eat up!" the Iron Chef offered him another bowl of chicken and broccoli with beef satay on the side. "Would you like to get another glass of water matey?" Naruto nodded at her, happy to see that someone was keeping him fed and hydrated for a change.

"Hoya Naruto! Glad to see that someone's actually eating. I thought you ate with the glare in your eyes instead of your mouth." Fran said as she sat next to him with a tray of her own food. Naruto simply rolled his eyes and focused on chewing the last bit of fruit he had.

"Well excuse me for not trusting your food. For all I knew, you poisoned it to see how my body would react to it." Naruto was expecting a giggle, a grunt, or even a rebuttal; but, not silence. Fran, silent? It just was not possible. "Holy shit, that's why you gave me that food didn't ya!"

"No! That wasn't it!" Fran waved her hands, blushing all the while. Naruto smirked and pointed at her.

"So why are you blushing huh? Those that blush while being confronted about a crime have a high chance of being guilty, ya know that." Fran's blush just darkened at his words. She even tried sliding away from him, only for him to follow.

"I'm telling you, that wasn't why I gave you food okay!"

"Okay, then what was the reason huh?" Fran slammed her tray to the table and stomped on his foot under the table.

"Because I like you okay!" Naruto lifted his leg and began to rub his foot from the shoe as he mentally replayed what she just told him. "There, are you happy Naruto! You happy like a FarFuck'D huh!"

"Congrats Fran, you confused me yet again. I was sure you liked me being a catcher."

"Uh...I'll just leave you two alone." the Iron Chef mumbled before quickly leaving them. Naruto simply took another sip of his water, ignoring the awkward moment between him and Fran.

"I like you because you're the first true friend I've ever had. Cocooner was my teacher, and all the other human prisoners I ever had simply feared me or wanted me to die. You did not. You willingly gave me girls instead of me having to steal them from your corpse, hunted for more girls in that dangerous area, and even played duel monsters with me! You're funny, sweet at times, caring for those who have befriended you, and are very, very interesting. What isn't there to like about you?" Fran grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek, rubbing her face into it. "Even if you don't like me back, just being in your harem is enough for me Naruto." She kissed the hand, giving it a playful lick before giggling. "Oh yea, before I forget once more, I need Banika and Alice for a while."

"Why do you need those two, especially one that you tried to kill?" Fran leaned up to his ear and began to whisper.

"I need Banika for a few more tests and medical check ups, while Alice is going to be gaining an upgrade. If you didn't catch her, then we wouldn't be having this problem. Besides, the other tech girls here are willing to see some new material to work on. Is that okay Naruto?" Naruto didn't see any problem with her request. He was still worried about Banika's health as a Widow, since she's the first sane, non-poisoned Widow to ever exist. He also didn't know how out of date Fran's medical equipment was, which could of missed something important. As for Alice, maybe Fran's going to separate her from Jillian and Minerva?

"Sure, no injuries to them got that?" Naruto unsealed the two girl' ball and handed them to Fran, who was curiously looking at his shoulder.

"Hm, it reacts like a Magicunt's second pussy, except without the sexual jokes that go with it, and it looks like a cook tattoo. Thanks again Naruto!" Fran kissed his cheek, smiling with a small wave as she skipped away from the mess hall. Shrugging, Naruto turned back to his food, only to see Aqua and Moantwo picking the last bit of food off his plate.

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you two!" Aqua tipped her hate and pointed at his plate.

"What's wrong with you, leaving a delicious plate of food to defend itself against the cold? It should be kept warm in one's stomach. You should be happy we came just in the nick of time to give you back-up. Isn't that right Moantwo?" Moantwo smirked at him as she nodded, making the captain of Hydra chuckle and point at her. "See, she agrees!"

"Okay, okay! You two win. So what can I do for you two lovely ladies today?" Moantwo pulled out a clipboard and made a pen magically appear. At that moment, Naruto couldn't help but picture her in a secretary outfit with a short blue skirt, or a strict librarian with a naughty side just clawing and gnawing to get out.

"The first thing to talk about is Sanctuary. Mistress wants to know if you have any vulpines ready for her to claim." Naruto began summoning the correct balls from his seal and laid them out on the table.

"I got her little task started while Deidara and I were in the Sahara. Here's a Hoarfoxx, Dark Kitsune, Foxx, Coldonta, five Kitsunes, and twelve Vixxodames." Naruto couldn't help but find amusement in the confused look he got from Aqua and Moantwo.

"I'm just going to assume that that last girl is one of Fran's crazy girls?" Aqua stated as she began pocketing the girls.

"They're called G-splices Aqua. It's not that hard to remember is it?" Aqua tilted her head in annoyance as Moantwo scratched off something from the clipboard.

"Next matter of importance relates to the Masterballs you were given. How many did you use?"

"Only one, why?"

"Good, because we're wondering who gave them to you."

_'Huh,'_ he thought, _'Deidara said that Moantwo gave them to him.'_ "Wait a minute, Deidara told me that you gave them to him." Moantwo smirked at Aqua, who growled and shot a random bullet in the air.

"Alright! Fine! It wasn't you, okay!"

"Now I am. Naruto, someone attacked the Hydra earlier and took about forty Masterballs from us. If you were given twenty, and since Deidara told us that those were only for you to get, then that means that the thief took the other twenty. Ugh! Using me as an alias, this thief will die the next time I see her!" Naruto simply pulled the specific spheres from his Pokepack and handed them to her.

"Is there anything else for me to do? I was gonna see about heading to one of the other towns and contacting my parents, the Hidden Bra Village, and find a gym to challenge." Moantwo, instead of replying, simply waved as he felt the world blur around him. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a Pokecenter. _'Well, at least I have all of my girls on me...' _Naruto walked into the center and politely asked for a computer to use. After being directed to the room filled with them, he entered into a private booth and called his folks. Instead of seeing his parents, he saw Gwendilon standing in front of the computer.

"My queen, it's been such a long time since we've heard from you! Is everything alright with you?" Naruto couldn't help but smile at his favorite Buzzbreast. She was still a worry-wort.

"Yes, I'm alright, just been very, very busy with a bunch of crazy stuff. Where's mom?" Gwendilon took hold of the computer's web cam and pointed it elsewhere. Naruto could see his mother restraining Margaret, who was hissing and trying to claw at Julie, who somehow managed to pull out a battle ax, which had his father clutching onto it.

"As you can see my liege, they're busy separating Julie from Margaret. They were talking about you, then they just started to fight." Gwendilon moved the web cam back to her. "So what are you calling for my queen?" Naruto brought out most of the G-splice Pokeballs and sighed.

"I was gonna ask for mom or dad to sell these G-splices I caught on my travels. I know they will have to go through a series of tests in order to see if they're sane enough to be tamed. Still, I figured it would be smart to go to them first." Gwendilon nodded and began typing on her keyboard.

"You can start sending over the girls whenever you're willing to my queen. Once they're done on their end, I'll tell them of your delivery and your call, okay?" Gwendilon smiled at him, making him smile back and nod. Once their call was done, he politely ended the call and called the Hidden Bra. Much to his pleasure, the Nurse Joy was there.

"Long time no see Mr. Kujaku! How have you been this time around?" Naruto chuckled and sighed.

"You would not believe the crazy adventure I just got done with. In about a day or two, call the Kujaku Ranch near Polass Town and you'll see what I mean." the Joy wrote it down on a sheet of paper and nodded.

"So I take it you have more girls for us Naruto?"

"Guilty as charged Nurse Joy. It's not much, just a Cactora and a Coldonta." Naruto sent the two girls over, mentally deciding that he should tame the Basilisk before seeing if she is a true keeper or a seller. _'Worst case scenario, I save her for a rainy day and get me a giant wave of SLC.' _he thought as the Joy was done typing out whatever she had to do.

"Well well, you have quite the order. I'm guessing this will be the calm before the storm. Anyway, both girls are rare, so you'll be getting a total of 143,600 SLC, making your total SLC, as well as a girl will be sent to you as a thank you for your hard work with keeping the Hidden Bra Village prosperous!" Naruto's computer went black, an instant 'please be waiting' popped up on the screen.

_'Hm, makes me wonder what you're gonna be getting from them. Hopefully not another vulpine girl.' _Kyuubi teased, making various images of the different breeds of horny vulpine girls appear in his head.

_'I'm not sure either. Maybe it's an extremely rare girl as a thank you?'_

_'Na, they're still not that stable to give you such a gift. It's probably going to be a girl that can get you out of tight pinches, act as extra muscle or a smokescreen 'runaway' type of girl, or is just a girl from a rare class of element like celestial.' _Naruto had to agree with the Kyuubi on that one. He only had one celestial, though others would just classify her as an infernal like Sabriel, Yubel, and Gaia. _'You forgot about that G-splice, the Hellbust.'_

_'Oh yea! I think I'll tame her at the Hydra and work with her, that Berserker G-splice, and the Basilisk. If it all works out, then I have myself another infernal, a ready to explode warrior, and a very powerful, swift fighter that can kill with a quick stare to the eyes.'_ Naruto heard the computer acting up. Curious, he turned to see that a regular Pokeball was sent to him with a rather interesting Pokeball plate on it._ 'Open me now huh? I think I will.' _With ease, he released the girl from her ball. Unexpectedly, a burst of confetti and the noise of a air horn was sent at him, making him fall out of his chair. A fit of laughter was sent at him, as well as a hand to help him up. He looked up and saw something that he didn't expect to see. "Nurse Joy?"

"Yep!" Naruto turned to see the Catgirl who normally helped out at the center appear on the screen. "As a thank you from all of us here in the Hidden Bra, we paid for you to have our Nurse Joy as your first non-combatant. You better be nice to Zoey, got that!" the Catgirl waved before canceling the call.

"I hope you're not mad at us." Naruto smiled and kissed Zoey.

"Why would I be mad at a beautiful girl like you?" Zoey kissed him, dragging him over to the bed and forced him on his back. With a teasing smile, she forced his hands up her skirt as she took her top off. 'I'm going to enjoy this check-up.'

-(August 14th, 6:12 P.M.,300AS)-

Taming a Nurse Joy is hot.

Taming your own Nurse Joy is even hotter.

Seeing a random Nurse Joy walk in on you while you're having sex with your Nurse Joy, and suddenly finding yourself in a three-way with the two is one of the hottest things someone could ever experience.

Deciding to buy a set of restraints to tame your Hellbust of a G-splice, getting her locked in, and taming said girl was too hot, even for him.

_'You just HAD to have that extra infernal didn't ya?'_ the Kyuubi teased as Zoey wrapped several bandages around his arms. The Arbust heads bit his arms in hopes of making him fall unconscious; but, Kyuubi took care of the poison. Now, the Hellbust was simply sitting on the ground, gently petting her Arbust heads. _'I'm not denying her usefulness to the harem as a whole; but, really? You couldn't hold up to your words of "I'm gonna wait until I'm back on the Hydra to tame the G-splices and Basilisk" now could you?'_

_'Okay I get it! I should of waited; but, she's totally worth it! Three heads are better than one, and the Hellcat can send commands to the Arbust heads, or simply let them spit poison at our enemies. Either way, she'll be well worth the bites.'_ he replied as Zoey was done on her part. Naruto gave her another kiss before getting dressed in a spare blue shirt and brown cargo pants. At this display of affection, the Hellbust hissed at Zoey and got behind him. Her Arbust heads wrapped around his arms, moving him enough for her to steal a kiss of her own.

_'My my, she's quite protective of you.'_ Kyuubi stated.

_'More like easily jealous.'_ Naruto replied, making the vulpine giggle as Zoey handed him his Pokepack and Pokebelt. Curious, he brought out his Pokedex and checked out his updated personal information.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 143,600

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

-Harem-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 60

Stella: Sharptit, level 53

Zoey: Nurse Joy, level 24

G-Splice, level 45

Naruto was a bit annoyed at how little SLC he had; but, there was nothing more he could do unless he sold the Basilisk, or simply caught more ferals in Eve Town. Personally, he preferred calling it Eve island.

"I wonder what to call the Hellbust..." he mumbled, letting his thoughts walk around to find an answer.

"Shantae." Naruto turned to see Zoey petting the Hellbust and one of the Arbust heads. "She reminds me of a Pre-Sukebe game my parents told me about called Shantae. Lovely red Arabic outfit with a very seductive body, and long, purple hair, though our little G-splice here has long, poisonous purple tails, cute neko-ears, and just the most magnificent fur I've ever seen." The Hellbust was cuddling with Zoey, making him smile at the sight and took a picture with the Pokedex.

"Shantae it is Zoey. We should probably get going, so I'm going to recall you two in for a while, okay?" Zoey and Shantae gave him a kiss on the cheek, though he had to dodge a bite from the Arbust heads before recalling the duo. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto got back on the computer and checked to see what gym was on this island. 'That is, assuming this place does have a gym and Moantwo didn't stick me on a random place for the hell of it.' There was a gym on the island, though he wasn't sure if what he was reading was a good or bad thing.

**"Jezebel King runs the Other Side Gym, which focuses on Ghost types, though also leans toward Bug types as well. She prefers sex battles, her primary harem consisting of her Bandame, Scarecrow, Sylph, Haunting possessed Dildoqueen, Bhooty, and Gypsy Moth. If challengers insist on martial battles, Her Haunting jumps bodies from her Dildoqueen to her Assasara, and she trades her Gypsy Moth for her Shednobi."**

_'Hopefully I can simply battle a gym assistant like I was forced to do the last time. Despite their level, I don't think I could handle a gym leader's harem.'_ After a few switches, his harem now made up of Kyoki, Yubel, Rushina, Gaia, Shantae, and Navy with Zoey as his non-combatant. With everything settled, he left the Pokecenter and started searching for the Other Side gym. He was about to turn towards a dark building when a scream caught his attention. Curious, he ran towards the screaming. He noticed that there were two teenagers, both being female tamers, who were battling a Kunoichi and what looked like a female jester with torn clothes with a Catfish and a Nixie. The two water types avoided an aerial attack from a Golbutt, the normal evolved form of Zubutt.

"Help us!" one of the girls shouted to him. She must of been 5'9 with curly blue hair, wore what looked like the robes of a priestess, and wore a hakama. Instead of a pair of sandals like he expected, she wore a pair of spiked boots. The other girl was about two inches shorter than the first girl, having long, green hair with purple highlights. Her outfit consisted of a green shirt, purple pants, and a pair of hiking boots.

"We don't need help from a man. We can take care of these girls and get that Harlequin by our own!" Naruto watched as the Catfish was bitten by the Golbutt, making the green haired teen let out a small scream and ran to the fallen girl. With a groan, he released Shantae.

_'She needs to get some experience under her belt.'_ he thought as she looked at him. "Do you see that tall girl and the girl in the torn clothes?" Shantae nodded. "Good, I need for you to attack them. Can you do that?" Shantae sprinted towards the battle. The ferals must of sensed her, since they instantly focused on the new arrival and focused on her. The Arbust heads spat venom at the Kunoichi and Golbutt, leaving the Harlequin to try and dodge the fireballs that were sent at her. The Harlequin couldn't dodge due to the Kunoichi bumping into her, roasting the poor jester like girl alive until the blue haired girl had her Nixie extinguish the fire before throwing a Great Ball at the girl. The Kunoichi disappeared from sight, leaving Shantae to start shooting fireballs at the Golbutt. Said feral dodged the fireballs and replied with sending gusts of wind at her. Shantae jumped into the air and used one of her tails to latch onto one of the Golbutt's legs. The head on that tail bit said leg, making the Golbutt cease her flying and made both girls fall to the ground. For some odd reason Naruto couldn't understand, Shantae created small slips of paper and threw them towards him. Shocked, he jumped out of the way right as they struck something he couldn't see. A small grunt made the hidden Kunoichi appear. The feral Kunoichi began to sway from side to side, preparing for anything until a fireball hit its leg. Naruto threw an Ultra Ball at her, watching as the girl with the fallen Catfish threw an Ultra Ball of her own at the Golbutt.

_'You are just too kind, ya know that?'_

_'If that's the case, them maybe I was too quick to forgive you?'_

_'Did I say you are too kind? I meant to say that you're not kind enough to them. You should offer to go into that cave with them and catch some ferals.'_

_'And yet you assume that they're going into the cave why?'_

_'Look where they are. They're in front of the cave, which is dark, where these dark type ferals came out. Need I say more?'_ Shantae crawled over to him and gave him a happy kiss. Naruto simply returned the kiss before bringing himself to pick up the Kunoichi's ball.

"Thank you so much for helping us out. I'm Glen, and she's Suzie." Suzie glared at him before pocketing the P-meds she used on her Catfish.

"Okay, lets go back in there and see about getting us some more girls."

_'Told you.'_ Kyuubi stated in his head, causing him to mentally want to give her a nipple twister.

"You're going in there as well? That's a coincidence since I'm going in there to catch some dark types for one of my professors." Glen smiled and began jumping.

"Oh my god, you're a researcher's aid!" Naruto nodded and pulled out his Pokedex before bringing out Aaron's file.

"He needed more psychic and dark types while I was on my vacation. So all I have to do is collect some girls of either type and send them off in order to get a few extra days of vacation." Glen widened her eyes and turned to Suzie.

"He's from the Ruby League Suzie. The Ruby League! Can he come with us, please?" Suzie glared at him before turning back to Glen. Right as she was about to answer, her Pokedex began to ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom. Glen and I are at the Morning Glory Caverns wanting to catch a few ferals before going back home. What! Come on now mom, Glen and I are tamers now! We deserve some benefits. Ugh, fine!" Suzie placed the Pokedex in her pocket and turned to Glen. "We gotta go. Someone reported your scream to our mom and now we go back to the gym." Gym? There was no way in hell...

"Gym, as in the Other Side gym?" Suzie looked at him with a small glare.

"Oh, you're still here. Yes, what's our house to ya?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that my boat arrived here late, I would of went to the gym for a battle; but, I assumed it would be closed for now and decided to come over here instead." Glen ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Before Shantae could bite her, he recalled her.

"Come on Suzie! Lets go home and introduce him to mom!"

"Wait up! You don't even know his name Glen!" Naruto had to run unless he wanted his legs to be torn from how fast Glen was running with his arm.

_'Well, at least this gives me an excuse to get a gym battle now.'_ he thought as Glen turned another corner. Ironically, the gym turned out to be the dark building that he was about to go to anyway. _'To whatever god exists, my life must be a video game to you isn't it? This is EXACTLY like something a video game would have. A character of the gym says the place is closed since her daughters are missing, I ironically find them and help them in a battle, before being able to enter the gym and get a match for free.'_

_'Don't you think you're over thinking things?'_

_'But if I start thinking if I'm over thinking, then that would add to the over thinking.'_ Naruto suddenly felt a pang to the head. _'Okay, bad joke, bad joke!'_ Suzie caught up to them, panting up a storm as she barely tossed Glen the keys to the front door.

"Welcome to the Other Side gym!" Glen shouted as she unlocked the door. Instantly, a beautiful, glaring Psi-Dyke opened said door.

"Why the hell did you two run off!" the woman shouted. As soon as she stopped, she blinked and pointed at Naruto before bending down to see Suzie leaning against the wall with a giant bump on her head. "Oh baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit your head with the door!" Naruto watched as the woman picked up Suzie and took her inside. Glen simply dragged him into the gym, causing him to look around to see a rather empty building. He could hear the faint sounds of battle; but, couldn't isolate where they were coming from.

"Mom! This guy from the Ruby League helped Suzie and I out when we were ambushed by a few ferals! Isn't he the greatest?" Glen's mother looked at him before widening her eyes.

"I recognize you! You're Naruto Kujaku. The guy that Volitare kept on talking about! You're good on my list since you knocked his ego down the mountain." Glen turned to him and had a surprised look on her face.

"You defeated Flinty? What girls did you use? What was your strategy? Did you beat him in a few minutes each? Was it easy? Details!" Naruto felt Kyuubi hitting her head against the seal, hoping for Glen to shut up.

"Now now dear, we'll just get one of the assistants to fight him right now and we can watch from the side lines." Glen hugged the Psi-Dyke and ran to who-knows-where. "Thank you for finding my daughters. I was getting worried since they haven't called in for about three hours." Naruto smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was not a problem at all, though they looked tired when I arrived to help with the last batch that followed them out of the cave."

"Right right. Well lets go into the gym arena and wait for someone to come about okay?" Naruto simply followed the obvious Pokewoman as he thought of Shantae's first battle. The charm she tossed out at the Kunoichi surprised him; but, the fact that she didn't attack Glen or Suzie was much more impressive, considering how it was her first taming only hours ago.

_'Remember what Fran said about the G-splices though. Once they're tamed, they'll follow their new master until death claims them, or they're traded to another. Besides, you know how my tune up effected your body.'_

"You have the strongest mental barriers I've ever seen Naruto. Were you taught by someone?" the Psi-Dyke asked him.

"I've had psychic types trying to read my thoughts ever since I was a little boy. So I kinda grew up with these barriers getting stronger with each attempt." the Pokewoman nodded before opening a large pair of doors, showing a large gym area basically decked out in dark colors. Unlike the Solar gym, where it was just one giant arena, there were multiple small ones with a small glow around the outline of certain ones.

_'Those glows are basically barriers that will only show when an attack hits it. I bet when your training gets to a certain point, or you start teaching Rushina, Fran, and any other magic girl you get, to be able to walk on energy barriers.'_ Kyuubi said as Naruto watched a rather sleezy dressed gothic woman order her girl to pull out of the opponent's Golbutt. Naruto was surprised to see the girl show that she had a penis, before it came all over the unconscious Golbutt.

"Harold's Golbutt is no longer able to screw, making Jezebel the winner of this sex battle!" the tamer named Harld recalled her Golbutt and ran out of the room, making Jezebel laugh before turning towards him. She glared at him before bending down to the shemale of a girl and licked her cock clean before recalling the girl.

"That's Jezebel, the gym's leader. That girl right there is her Haunting; but, she's possessing the body of a Dildoqueen." the Psi-Dyke mentioned as he followed her to sit on a random spot of the bleachers.

"So I take it you work here?" he asked, hoping to get a bit of extra information about the girls used in the gym.

"Yea, I'm the alpha for my husband, who is a gym assistant here. I'm kinda the 'didn't see that coming' girl. If I remember what Volitare said, you have a few girls of your own that are unexpected." Naruto smiled and nodded before releasing Zoey. She smiled at him before looking around the gym.

"Hiya Naruto. Where are we this time around?"

"This is the Other Side Gym. I'm Breaka, and you are?" Zoey had a hand-shake with Breaka.

"I'm Zoey, Naruto's non-combatant." Breaka nodded.

"I was wondering why you were randomly releasing a girl. I take it she is out for any girl you want to send over to get healed?"

"That's the plan. No need to keep the possibly defeated girls in the ball if Zoey here can heal them up enough to wake them up, or to stabilize them."

"That's smart, considering how you'll be the next one to fight against one of my assistants." Naruto and Zoey turned to see Jezebel walking up to them with a smirk on her lips. "I do hope you hold nothing back against whoever it is. I want to see everything you can offer up Kujaku." Jezebel walked past them, purposely knocking him down with her wide hips before sitting next to Breaka.

_'Wow, even I want to squeeze that big ass and bend her over.'_ Kyuubi said, sending Naruto multiple mental images.

_'You're sick, ya know that?'_ he replied as Zoey poked at his shoulder, making him turn to her.

"Your Pokedex is ringing." Naruto thanked her before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hiya bucka-roo! Mistress was happy with your offerings and decided to give you some gifts in return. The 2,000,000 SLC was already transferred to your account, so you better be happy with that and the other gifts ya got." Naruto was happy with the SLC alone; but, he got extra shit too?

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. Whenever I get a free shot I'll head back and check them out. While I'm out here, want me to pick up anything?"

"Really, you'd get me something?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"You're the best second mate I've ever had! I need some more steel and elemental type of girls. Nothing that will do more bad then good, such as a ground, rock, or a really heavy set girl. If anything, just catch it and I'll look it over. Thanks again Naruto! I'll let you go now, bye!" Naruto chuckled before pocketing the dex, noticing that the others were looking at him.

"Sorry I'm late Jezebel! I had to reorganize my harem since the girls I took with me were injured and too low leveled. What do you need me for?" Naruto turned and saw Suzie panting slightly. She now wore a black shirt and a matching skirt.

"Glad you could join us Suzie. You're to battle Mr. Kujaku here and see if he deserves to gain the Other Side badge from us." Breaka and Suzie looked at her with widened eyes. Suzie instantly glared at him and pointed to the largest arena, which was in the middle of the room.

"Get down there so I can beat your penis down in battle!" Naruto held in his groan and gave Zoey a lingering kiss before walking down to his side of the arena. "This will be a six on six battle with you only getting three substitutions while I gain none! If you win, you get a badge, and it's obvious what happens if you don't win." Naruto nodded and ran his hand on his Pokebelt.

"The match between Suzie Pendleton and Naruto Kujaku shall begin! Suzie, bring out your girl." Jezebel said in a taunting tone. Suzie smirked at him before picking a ball.

"Slice and dice Magenta!" Magenta looked similar to Gwendilon, with multiple exceptions. She stood an even 5'5 with black and yellow stripes running across her sharp, painful looking armor. The armor runs up to their jaw, leaving her short blue hair, pale face, and glaring eyes open for all to see. Her wings seemed to move with great strength, though the tsurugi, a long double bladed sword that Aqua showed him at one point in time, she had was being held as if it was her limb. Naruto could instantly tell she was an evolved form of the Wasp girl; but, he couldn't tell which one. "Hurry on up and bring out your girl already punk!"

_'Ugh, why that annoying little girl. Lets hope that she was too focused on healing her Catfish to see some of Shantae's moves.'_ he thought as he removed her ball. "Lets see if you can handle this poisonous flame little one. Come out and play Shantae!" When Shantae was released from her ball, she instantly hissed at the bug girl, making her Arbust heads snap their mouths at her. Naruto heard the gasp of a reaction from several people, though he didn't dare remove his eyes from Suzie.

"The match between Naruto and Suzie shall begin!"

"Get in the air and start spitting venom at her!"

"Start running around the area and release fireballs at her!" Shantae began following the airborne Magenta, pointing her Arbust heads towards her. _'I told her to shoot fireballs, not venom! Did I put too much faith in-'_ Naruto watched as the two Arbust heads began releasing the fireballs towards the opponent. _'Wow! Didn't expect for those heads to be able to channel the fire through them.'_

_'Remember what Fran said? Those heads are connected to the stomach. So, if Shantae was quick enough, you could of possibly got a tri-flamethrower to burn that bug to a crispy snack.'_ Kyuubi mentioned as Naruto focused on Magenta, who was channeling energy through her tsurugi as she flew around. Shantae jumped into the air, curling her tails above her head so they could continue their fireball assault as Shantae threw a wide arc of those slices of paper at Magenta. A wave of energy was released from the tsurugi, though it only dismissed the fireballs. Several of the paper sheets stuck to Magenta, making her sway in the air as Shantae landed on the ground.

"Shake it off and get to the ground Magenta!" Naruto watched as Shantae began to glow, the Arbust watching as Magenta was slowly flying down. That was, until she suddenly forced herself to slam into the wall, causing her to have a rather painful landing.

_'Well, she's on the ground like Suzie wanted.'_ Naruto thought with a amused look.

"What just happened?" Zoey asked. Having enhanced hearing did have its benefits.

"Shantae used Evil Charm, which basically makes it harder for the enemy to have a sense of balance and can outright confuse them if enough are applied. Considering what that Whorenet had to pick, getting a bit confused is much better than being burnt." Breaka said as Naruto saw Magenta crouching upwards.

"Flamethrower Shantae!" Shantae's glow suddenly ended, causing all three heads to open their mouths and release three streams of fire. Magenta sent quick waves of energy; but, they weren't strong enough to dismiss the streams. A ear burning scream shot through his mind, making him regret for a moment if he went a bit too far with the Flamethrower attack. _'Then again, she is the one that has been holding something against me this whole time.'_ By the time Shantae ended her attack, Magenta's weapon was melted, her chest was badly burnt, and her arms looked even worse.

"Magenta is unable to continue, hence making Naruto win the first match. Bring out your second girl Suzie." Jezebel stated, though Naruto was tempted to keep Shantae out for the next round.

"You might of taken her down quickly, yet I have something that will trump your fire type. Come out on Violet!" Violet was a rather thin girl with curly, foamish white hair, pale skin, and light violet eyes. Her body had fur covering most of it, with the exception of her womanhood and nipples, as well as dog ears and a rather small tail.

"Return Shantae." Naruto recalled the Hellbust and released Gaia, making Suzie and Violet gulp at the sight. Violet turned to Suzie and glared at her.

"You always send me into the most shitty of matches, ya know that Suzie?" the canine girl said as Gaia smirked at him.

"This is gonna be too easy. Thanks for the warm-up." she stated as she made a Vine Whip.

"The second match between Violet and Gaia shall begin now!" Violet instantly disappeared form Naruto's view, making Gaia lash out her Vine Whip in one corner of the room as leafs were forced out from her body. One of the leafs struck an invisible force, causing her to spin with her whip and pulled the invisible force with her. Naruto figured he should simply scan the girl, just in case there was something they were missing, though Naruto was able to see a barrage of bubbles being sent at Gaia.

"Back off!" Gaia flung the invisible girl away, causing her to become visible once again. Smirking, she released a Night Shade, only for Violet to do the same, canceling the other out. By the time the attacks dissipated, Violet was gone once more, making Gaia shake her head. "You're just a pup hiding its tail between your chubby legs, ya know that mutt?" Even from this distance, Naruto could hear the small growl that the girl produced.

_'If I could hear it, that means-'_ Gaia suddenly appeared in a different spot and forced her two freshly made Energy Blades through the air. A scream and small line of blood suddenly appeared in front of the now smirking Demoness. Violet kicked Gaia at the chin, causing her to get in the air and release a torrent of leafs at the canine. Violet replied with another Bubblebeam, though this merely gave her enough time to disappear from everyone's eyes. With a smirk, Gaia landed on the ground and slammed her hands into the ground, causing most of the field to glow before wood spikes popped out all at once, causing another scream to be heard. Gaia placed one knee on the spike she was standing on, looking at the spike that had blood pouring on it.

"And to think the peaceful infernal was the one to teach me to use Seed Bomb in such a manner. Rather clevar like what she truly is." Gaia smiled as more leafs were sent at the now visible Violet. Right as Gaia was about to create another Energy Blade, Violet was recalled, making the wood spikes return to seeds. "That move is still a bitch of an energy drainer. Makes me wish I used Energy Drain on her." Gaia walked over to him and gave him a hot kiss to remember. To Naruto's irony, the Pokedex began to beep.

_'It doesn't matter now; but, lets let humor amuse me.'_

SALTEE, the Spooky Sea Dog Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Canine)

Element: Water/Ghost

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Carnivore

Role: Guide to lost at sea spirits, Aide to developing ghost Pokegirls, Deep sea exploration

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water, Fighting, Bug, Ghost, Poison, Psychic Weak

Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant, Dark

Attacks: Tidal Wave, Water Kick, Water Gun, Bubblebeam, Watery Tentacles (seize and molestation), Lick, Phase, Soul Fist, Night Shade

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Senses (x2), Medium, Water walking and breathing, Spirit Sense

Weaknesses: Fast degrade into Feraldom

_'Makes me really glad I sent out Gaia instead of keeping Shantae to play.'_

"Naruto and his Demoness have won the second round. Suzie, send out your third girl."

"ARG! Knock him down a few pegs Stretchen!" Naruto couldn't help but to be surprised at the girl he saw.

"No way, a Bandame?" said girl was an even 6 foot with light, sand colored skin with bandages dangling from her body. Her large DD-cup breasts didn't seem to hinder her movements. The girl seemed to widen her eyes at him and smiled.

"Naruto! It's been so long! I haven't seen you since Sadies!" Naruto's eyes just got wider at the girl in front of him.

"Gretchen? Wow, what a odd way to meet up!"

"I know! How have you been? Are you with your dad traveling once again?"

"Nope, I'm here to bet a few gyms, catch some girls for my folks, and just live life."

"That's good for you to do. As great as a ranch hand as you were, you deserved to get a break from that life and live your own."

"Excuse me; but, this is a **FUCKING MATCH IN PROGRESS!**" Suzie shouted, nearly melting Naruto's ears with ease. Both of them chuckled as they turned to one another.

"I hope you bring out your best girl to fight me Naruto. I'm not expecting anything less from you." Naruto was going to bring out Shantae once again; but, he had a different idea.

"I'll give you better and raise it by difficulty! Go all out Kyoki!" Naruto's Gynadose screamed with a prideful tone as she already exhaled a burst of blue flame from her lips. Suzie's jaw seemed to be slanted at an angle as Gretchen began laughing with joy.

"My oh my Naruto. This is exactly like you too! I can't wait to take that pretty thang right there and bind her to swipe a kiss." Kyoki grunted before stomping the ground.

"The only one I want to touch and hurt is the fuckin brat behind me, no one else! Especially a fuckin ugly ass rag like you!"

"The third match between Stretchen and Kyoki has begun!"

"Stretchen, use Drill Combo!" Gretchen nodded before running around the area, forming her bandages into drills. One of the best things about Kyoki was that he didn't have to command her, though he knew that Gretchen didn't have to be ordered either. She was a very intelligent girl that came up to the ranch earlier that year.

_'Stretchen? Suzie is a bit immature. I can see her switching one letter just for a joke.'_ Naruto thought with a bitter tone as Kyoki took the full force of Gretchen's attack. Kyoki forced herself to lock the drill-like hands in between her arms, smirking before she released a Dragon Breath at Gretchen's chest. Gretchen screamed as she yanked herself away, rolling on the ground in hopes of extinguishing the flames off her body. Kyoki ran towards her and spat a Hydro Pump at her. Not only did this put out the fire; but, it also forced Gretchen to hit the barrier.

"Wow, a fire type to take care of the Whorenet, a grass type Demoness to combat against the Saltee, and now we have a half water, half dragon type going up against a Bandame. This has been a rather one-sided fight hasn't it?" Zoey questioned someone.

"When Volitare told me that Kujaku had some rather abnormal girls, I thought it was just rarity wise. I didn't expect it to be rarity and genetic wise." Breaka replied as he watched Kyoki dodge a punch that made a small crater on the ground. Gretchen's position made it easy for Kyoki to stomp on her back and proceeded to burn her feet. A familiar glow began to surround Gretchen, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Kyoki, Hyper Beam!" Kyoki jumped away and began charging energy into her mouth. With a violent glare, Kyoki released the Hyper Beam, causing for Suzie to lift her Pokeball in hopes of recalling Gretchen.

That was, until a random stone pillar forced the glowing girl into the air, making the attack hit the barrier. When Gretchen landed, she stopped glowing, showing everyone what had changed. She was now seven foot with gold armor covering her head, chest, wrists, and ankles. There were also symbols that Naruto didn't recognize around her eyes.

"Oh god, I haven't had such a serious battle in a long time Naruto! I figured you would be able to give it to me. Now give me some more!" Gretchen's fists glowed gold before slamming them into the ground, causing a large crater to form. The sudden move, as well as the moment of weakness the Hyper Beam caused Kyoki to fall onto the ground, letting the bandages Gretchen shot out wrap around her. It didn't take long for Kyoki to pass out due to her head being wrapped up.

"The third match goes to Suzie with her Phawhore due to Kyoki being unable to battle."

"Ha," Suzie flicked him off, smirking at him as he recalled the Gynadose back to her ball, "that's the first of many defeats bud! Might as well give up now since I have the upper hand!" Naruto glared atg her before releasing Navy.

_'Go ballistic on her; but, watch out for her bandages. She can extend them like vines.'_

_'Thanks for the heads up master. I've been needing a new stress reliever that didn't involve me pounding your cock with my wet pussy.'_ Navy said in a teasing tone, which caused Kyuubi to send images of him and Navy as she slammed her tail on the ground, making a quick burst of water form from the ground.

"Oh my. For a Water Tower to form that quickly in a magically sealed area must mean either she's very high leveled; or, she's done that attack so much it's as easy as blinking or flexing her tail." Brecka said as Jezebel nodded to the two of them.

"Let this match begin!" Instantly, Navy ran towards Gretchen at a frightening pace. As expected, bandages were sent towards her; but, a pair of Water Towers intercepted the attack, giving Navy an opportunity to run her hands through the towers. When they were pulled out, she pulled out two Water Spears and threw them at Gretchen. The two spears hit her head on, causing her to groan a bit as she punched the ground once more. Even though the crater went deeper to the ground, this didn't stop Navy from shooting more Water Towers at her. A sudden coffin shaped boulder ejected itself from the ground, shooting straight for Navy. All the Surfmelon did was make a tilted Water Tower and slid through it, causing her to jump over the attack and throw multiple Water Spears at Gretchen. Gretchen couldn't dodge all of the spears, getting various parts of her soaked by the spears as Navy landed on the ground with another two prepared to be thrown. With a smirk, Gretchen dug into the ground, making it hard to sense where Gretchen could appear from.

"How about we make you a coffin for you to sleep in forever huh?" Navy jumped into the air before jamming her arms and legs into the ground. Towers of water began spewing from random spots, making the arena covered in holes. Gretchen appeared behind Navy and sent a cobra shaped bandage at her, only for Navy to slam her tail to the ground. This caused Gretchen to get swallowed by a tower of water. By the time this ended, Gretchen laid unconscious on the ground.

"This match is over, making Navy the winner. Now it's time to bring out your forth girl Suzie."

"What was that about my winning streak ending Suzy-Q?" Suzie became red in the face as she brought out another girl.

"Take her down Honey!" Naruto did a double-take on Honey.

_'A Buzzbreast. You know what to do Navy.'_

_'Aww, I was expecting something a lot better.'_

"The fourth match shall now begin." Navy slammed her tail into the ground, causing a high pressured Water Tower to knock her out. "...And it goes to Navy. Wow Suzie, he took Honey out in a flash."

"Shut up! Come on and put her to sleep Baku!" Baku was 5'3 with light gray skin, a small trunk like nose, and sharpened claws. Her pudgy form seemed to make her C-cup breasts look unappealing to him. His family came across many Bakuchans as he grew up at the ranch. These girls were mainly assist types due to their lack of fighting skills.

_'Another easy one Navy.'_

_'Ugh, can I please just throw one fight to the point I can knock her unconscious?'_

_'As fun as that would be to see, no. Suzie's voice is worse than Rushina dragging her claws against that chalk board those Mimicas had for her to play with that one day.'_ Navy and him both shivered at the horrible memory.

"The fifth match between Baku and Navy shall begin!" Baku tried to look directly at Navy, only for her to close her eyes and ran towards her. Letting her senses take over, she heard Baku jump to her right, making her use Water Gun on her. Navy opened her eyes just in time to see Baku fall to the ground. However, Baku suddenly became invisible, making him slightly twitch at another invisible enemy. Navy merely began running around, forcing Water Towers to appear with every step she took. Seeing a disturbance in the water droplets, Navy threw two Water Spears at it, making Baku reappear to them all.

"You can't hide from this bitch!" Navy watched as Baku turned to face her, yawning quite loudly. Not knowing what that was to do, Navy simply ran up to the shaking Baku and punched her in the face, tripping her with her tail before the ture beat-down began.

_'Nice use of killer intent.'_ Kyuubi mumbled as Naruto was declared the winner of the fifth match. Before he could recall Navy, she fell asleep where she stood.

"Well dam, I guess the fifth match was a draw. Oh well, bring our your final Pokegirl Suzie." Suzie smirked and released a tall, thin girl wearing a spiked leather jacket. She had white eyes and long, similarly bright white hair. She wore a pair of thin shades as she licked her lips at him.

"Meet the Reaper punk! Your streak ends with my strongest girl, my alpha!"

_'Naruto, something's odd about that girl.'_ Kyuubi warned, making him scan her with the Pokedex. He was thankful for the quick load.

GHOSTRIDER (aka HONE-ONNA), the Wild Rider Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human Metamorph

Element: Ghost

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Human Style

Role: Vigilantes, Avengers, Stuntwomen

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Normal, Psychical attacks in general

Weak Vs: Dark

Attacks: Enchant Vehicle, Enchant Object, Soul Purge, Nightmare Syndrome, Manifest Weapon (Gun), Pistol Whip, Tomahawk Toss, Grappling techniques, Various whip techniques, Wrap, Various gun techniques, Energy Drain, Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Phantom Blade, Soul Fist, Phase

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Strength (x6), Light magical affinity allowing for infinite ammo and light magnetic field generation, Encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, Ability to sense their murderer anywhere on the planet, Astral affinity, Ectokinesis

"So you see, Reaper shall be the one to decimate your next girl where it stands! So bring out the first of many victims." Naruto did something that he couldn't help but to do.

He LAUGHED at the spirit of death in front of him.

"Do you think I'm going to be intimidated by her? I've gone through much worse, and I'll show you one of them right now. Lets have some fun Rushina!" Rushina appeared in all of her bloody glory. Her arms kept on dripping a few droplets of blood, her shields were hovering to her sides, and Rushina was already summoning a chain to spin on her arm. Reaper summoned a pistol for her right hand, though Naruto decided to focus on the others.

"A fucking Anima!"

"So that's what Volitare meant by beware the legal Anima..."

"You knew he had an Anima Brecka?"

"Yep. It was all Volitare kept on talking about. In a small nutshell, Naruto here is the first legal owner of an Anima to ever exist. All other owners kept one illegally in some way, shape, or form. Not only that; but, he could of sworn that there was a moment or two where they were fully bonded to one another."

"I knew Naruto kept on coming across rare girls due to him giving the Hidden Bra so many girls, but dam. I'm in a very powerful harem aren't I?" Zoey spoke with pride as Rushina spun her chain in circles.

"The sixth match between Suzie and Naruto shall begin!" Rushina launched her chain at Reaper, only for the Ghost-Rider to block it with her own chain. Rushina simply sent more chains at her, making it form into a dance of life and death as green blobs formed in the air.

_'Watch out Rushina! She's using Soul Fist from above!'_ Rushina jumped on one of her shields, sending the other to slice through the slime fists as waves of black energy were sent at her. The slime fists suddenly moved out of the way and began their attack on the Anima. Reaper brought out a tsurugi of her own and ran towards her. A small, thin layer of green energy covered the blade before it was sent at Rushina. She jumped off her shield, landing on the ground and forced a bright flash of light to appear.

"Augh!" Reaper grunted out before screaming in pain. "That's it, time to fall!" Naruto watched as the light died down, revealing the flesh around Reaper's skull was melting away, showing a levitating skull with white slime covering it. Her leather jacket seemed to turn into armor with her tsurugi changing into a more demonic variation. **"Show me your pain!"** Reaper yelled out, disappearing from his view. The Soul Fists were no more, letting Rushina bring about her shields to circle her as she slowly walked around the field. Two chains were sent towards Rushina; but, she covered herself in a barrier of black energy, making Reaper reappear with a disgusted look on her face.

_'Rushina, whenever you can, use your dark attacks. That is her weakness!'_ Rushina simply laughed as her shields began to circle her at blurring speeds. Rushina ran after Reaper, shooting Dark Bombs at the Ghost-Rider as Reaper went invisible once more. As that happened, Soul Fists began to appear and went towards Rushina, only for the sheilds to shred them. Naruto noticed that small portals began to appear on the arena floor, making him hold back a smirk. Multiple bright yellow energy swords were sent to random places of the arena. A slash of green energy struck the onslaught of swords, revealing Reaper's position as more Soul Fists were sent towards the swords.

"Hey Skully! Macbeth called, and he wants to use your skull for an act! I think you should let him, because you clearly suck at fighting!"

**"I'll show you who sucks at fighting!"** Reaper's tsurugi was covered by more slime, giving it extra length as she ran towards Rushina, slashing at the energy swords that came her way. Rushina stood in place, letting the spinning shields slow down as Reaper got closer. **"Staying like that must of took a lot out of you! I'm the only true fighter out here!"** The shields stopped moving as Reaper swung her blade down towards Rushina's skull.

_'Rushina, what are you doing!'_ he called out to her, hoping to find out if there was something he overlooked that Reaper did to her. Instead, his only reply was a malicious chuckle as chains suddenly pierced Reaper's arm, causing the poor ghost girl to scream as more clung to her body. Naruto noticed that Rushina's legs were fused with the alter, meaning that she was going to use Oblivion on her. _'I'm starting to worry about her use of that attack. Maybe it's making her more insane?'_

_'Nope, she's just using her brain in this case. With how fast those shields were moving, no one here could of seen her legs formng into the alter, let alone the portals. I think the only reason you noticed them was because you have a 'feel' for their energy.'_ Kyuubi replied in a know-it-all tone.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm an Anima, and a proud one at that!" Rushina's shell closed on herself, making Reaper let loose another scream as it closed on her arm before the two were pulled into the depths of a portal. Suzie looked at the spot they once were before glaring at him.

"Where the hell is Reaper you bastard!" Naruto shrugged and pointed at the floor.

"She's with Rushina in a miniature dimension she took time creating. Don't worry about it, you'll be getting your Ghost-Rider back soon." _'Since Oblivion is a Celestial/Dark attack, it makes me wonder if it will make the Ghost-Rider in much more pain than usual, or if it will kill her? Either way, this match is mine.'_ Rushina suddenly appeared with Reaper in her arms, chains coiled around her before she flung the limp girl to Suzie.

"Fighter my jiggly scarred ass. She didn't last thirty seconds while we were down there. Everyone knows it's boring to beat up an unconscious person..." Rushina jumped on top of him, grinding herself on his lap as she kissed him.

"Suzie's Ghost-Rider is unable to battle! Meaning that Naruto Kujaku is the winner of this match!" Zoey ran up to him and made the kiss into a three-way make out. Something hit his forehead, making him look down to see a small, rectangle with the image of a white door opening to show a skull on it.

"Take your fucking badge and leave!" Suzie shouted before running out of the room. Breaka ran after her daughter, leaving the three with Jezebel, who was smiling at him.

"I must say, I am quite interested in your choice of girls Kujaku. How about you stay in one of the guest rooms tonight and you may introduce me to them tomorrow?" Jezebel spoke in a rather polite tone.

"Sure, I need to reward my girls for their hard work today, and it's gonna be a hassle dealing with Kyoki in bed." Jezebel and the other girls laughed at his small misfortune, making him smile before they left the room, never noticing the shadow of another person in the room.

-Author's Notes-

Yea, I know... Long chapter with not that much action in it. Like I stated before, this chapter was mainly to introduce the status of the ninja world from Deidara. The bit with Kyuubi was inspired by sh8ad8ow, who simply asked what happened with the Kyuubi and when he was gonna talk to her again. I know that the exact timeline isn't as it normally is; however, did you really think it would stay remotely similar without him there?

As for mystery reviewer, thank you for comparing my story to A New Life by Infernal Mealstrom. That is quite the compliment, considering how many hits, reviews, and the high popularity it has in comparison to this story. Banika should appear either next chapter or the next one. You'll have to read on to see if she's the same or in a different shape. Also, I'd be more than happy to help you out with your new story whenever you start on it.

Yet another gym beaten defeated by Naruto with Rushina coming out on top. Naruto got a Nurse Joy, who will play an interesting part in the future, and Shantae got to play a bit. Things happened, and an unknown person was watching the battle. Oh yea, for those that do have an updated Pokedex, Ghost-Riders have multiple elemental possibilities depending on what killed them as a Calamityjane. If some readers still don't have a Pokedex and would like to obtain one, please PM me with your email and I'll be happy to send it to you. Hm, I don't know what else to say about this chapter for the moment. So, review and ask questions!

Ja'ne!

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 2,143,600

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

Other Side Badge: Jade Islands, Eve, Other Side GYm

-Harem-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 60

Navy: Surfmelon, level 45

Yubel: Succubus, level 49

Gaia: Demoness, level 48

Rushina: Anima, level 61

Shantae: G-Splice, level 45

-Non-combatant-

Zoey: Nurse Joy, level 24

-Girls at Ranch-

Celcia: Harpy

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast

Margaret: Mephitits

-Girls in Reserve-

Sabriel: Cardian, level 45

Stella: Sharptit, level 53

Banika: Widow, level 42

Fran: G-splice, level 50


	17. Chapter 15

105 reviews! I've finally broken the 100 barrier and it's all thanks to you, the readers of the fanfiction community! I'm quite happy that I've make it this far with the story; but, this doesn't mean it's gonna end so soon. Oh no, there is much to be done! As everyone knows by now, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, video game, or real life references that I bring into this story. All I own is the laptop, the wireless card, and the notebook beside me.

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

_"Kyuubi Talking."_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion."**

**'Radio/Other."**

Now on with the story!

-Chapter 15-

When Naruto woke up, he was still surprised to see Jezebel in his bed with Rushina on his right. Neither girl woke him, nor was it anyone knocking on his door, Kyuubi training him about the chakra chain manipulation, or just his natural clock deeming it the correct time to wake up. No, it was the fact of the entire building shaking all of a sudden.

"Jezebel, something's happening!" Naruto said, getting dressed as quickly as he could. The gym leader woke up, though a bit sluggish in her movements, and got dressed in a spare outfit she had in this room. How she got it in here, he would never know. By the time the three left the room, they ran straight into Breaka and Suzie, who seemed to be taking care of a few Beach Bunnies with ease.

"Breaka, report!" the Psi-Dyke took a quick glance at the three before sending another Beach Bunny away from them with her telekinesis.

"Pirates started to attack the island not more than a few minutes ago! It seems like we're getting all of the harder girls while the other assistants are holding off against the Amachamps!" Suzie was having Reaper plow through the onslaught of water types with her chains, slamming them into the walls as Gretchen was using her bandages to her advantage.

"We still haven't found Glen yet. From what we know of, she was one of the first to report the attack and may still be outside helping against the invasion!" Suzie shouted as Honey stabbed a weakened Beach Bunny through her left shoulder, killing her instantly. Naruto turned to Jezebel and sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

"Suzie and I can start going through the town and search for Glen. With my full harem out, including the girls I have as extras, we should be able to bring down most of the attack force down." Jezebel nodded and glared at Suzie.

"You will listen to Naruto down to the letter. Do you understand this Suzie. This is not the moment to let your hate over men get to you!" said girl nodded, making her whistle for her girls to surround her as he and Rushina ran with them.

_'I'm hoping this isn't Aqua's doing. If this is, I'm going to kill her for this stunt of her!'_ Naruto thought as Rushina forced the main doors open, revealing buildings were being burnt to the ground, humans and Pokegirls alike were fighting for freedom or dominance, and various small ships were pulling into shore. "Do you think Glen would be in the caves?" Suzie looked at him and nodded.

"It's possible, considering she never really liked battling all that much. It doesn't help that she knows those caves like the back of her hand." Suzie decided to bring out the rest of her girls, making him nod in agreement and brought out everyone except for Shantae, considering she was at a type disadvantage.

"Long story short, we're being invaded by pirates. I want Yubel and Gaia to start attacking the girls that are in the air, though Yubel will be having Sabriel with her. Once you find a clear rooftop, place Sabriel there and continue your task. Sabriel, you'll be throwing Seed Bombs and Leech Seeds on the ground, taking out as many enemies as you can. Kyoki, you and Stella will be the girls to enter the water and start attacking the smaller ships that are coming towards the island. We don't want any more pirates getting here. Navy, Rushina, and Zoey shall be staying with Suzie and I while we try to find her sister. If any of you feel like you'll faint or are being outnumbered, find us or regroup with your fellow sisters and attack. Now lets get a move on!"

"Yes master!" the girls shouted, causing some attention to be drawn to them. Before a group of Catfish could do anything, Sabriel and Gaia struck them down with a horde of Razor Leafs, leaving Rushina and Reaper to add the finishing blow to them. Kyoki and Stella ran behind him, making him glance at the bridge that was covered with blood and looted bodies before they dove into the water. The smaller group ran into the main district of the islands, making Rushina and Reaper sending out long distance attacks that were taking down the girls that came their way. Navy slammed her tail onto the ground, causing multiple Water Towers to appear and knock the enemy down, leaving for Rushina to drag the enemy towards them with her chains. Gretchen turned and released a bandage that changed into a cobra at a Eelara, causing it to scream as it fell. Suzie caught the girl before they continued towards the cave.

"STAND STILL!" the group stopped, watching as wood spikes began to come out of the ground, taking as many of the enemy pirates as they could. Naruto looked up to see Sabriel making full turns, tossing seeds everywhere. He caught the sight of Yubel and Gaia taking out Divettes and Quackettes with ease, combining attacks in order to make them fly onto the wooden spikes. "Make a left at the alley and continue with Rushina in front of you! The path is small enough for a single file line!" Sabriel shouted, turning around to punch a Divette away from her. Following her command, they went down the alley and did as she instructed. By the time they got out of the wooden path, they came across Stella and Kyoki destroying the wooden ships that were lodged into the sand. Naruto watched as Kyoki turned to one of the larger ships that had a purple skull on it and fired a Hyper Beam.

_'At least I know this isn't Aqua's handy-work. Makes me wonder who do these fleet of ships belong to though.'_ Naruto thought as the sound of a gun-shot made him turn to see Violet falling on the ground with a hole between her eyes.

"Violet!" Suzie and her harem screamed as Rushina wrapped a chain around the human looking girl that wore skin tight body armor. Reaper forced her hand on the girl's skull and punched her.

**"Repent!"** Reaper tore the girl's head off, causing Rushina to jump away from another onslaught of bullets that hit the other ghost girl. Another girl looking similar to the first appeared and changed her arms to two cannons, releasing plasma spheres at them. Navy released a wall of water to give them enough time to move out of the way, though this sadly left Reaper at the mercy of the plasma attacks. Reaper vanished out of the way, appearing behind the enemy and tried to kill her with a Phantom Blade, only for the enemy to kick her away and morphed her cannons back into hands and stabbed her in the chest.

"Reaper!" Magenta stabbed her Hive Swords into the enemy, making her pull away from Reaper and focused on the flying Whorenet. Rushina brought Reaper with her chains and allowed for Zoey to start healing her. Naruto brought out Shantae and had her and Suzie's remaining girls to focus on the few water types that were starting to focus on them. Without warning, a rather large explosion happened to his left, making him turn to see a camouflage colored girl with red eyes and blond hair throwing grenades at them with her right arm as her left was slowly reforming. Shantae noticed this and spat multiple fireballs at her, making the enemy hide behind one of the buildings.

"We gotta move forward before we're cornered!" he yelled, making Rushina lift Reaper and Zoey on one shield for the healing to continue as they ran past the cannon girl. Shantae turned around and released three flamethrowers at the cannon girl, making him quickly throw an Ultra Ball at the burning girl and having Rushina grab it. _'It's a free for all of enemy girls attacking. I'm sure others are doing what I am, like Suzie with the Eelara.' _he thought to himself as he saw the cave come to eye. However, the cave was covered with large boulders in front of it.

"No, Glen!" Suzie shouted as she ran for the cave. In that instant, Naruto sensed a build up of power and tripped the young girl. "What do you think you're-" the cave exploded, causing all heads to turn towards it. Coming out of the cave was a tall, six foot girl with her body being covered in a silver colored metal. On her shoulders were small cannons that went back into the armor. Coming after the girl was another girl that was similar to the one that was throwing grenades. The third girl was at least 5'2 with floppy bunny ears and a scarred face. She was holding a bag in one hand with a .45 caliber Glock in the other. The final girl to come out was an unharmed Glen, which made him and the other members of the group surprised.

_'Is she their captive; but wait, she's too calm to be a captive.'_ Naruto wasn't sure what Glen was doing in the caves in the first place to look so calm; however, the fact that the three girls in front of her weren't even glancing at them was what worried him.

"Glen!" Suzie called out as she ran towards her sister. The three girls didn't make a move, only making Naruto worry even more. Right as she was close enough to her sister, Glen removed something from her pocket and bent to her left. Suzie stumbled a bit, making it impossible for her to avoid the gun that found its place on her forehead. "G-G-Glen?" Glen glared at Suzie as she clicked the gun.

"I've hated you for as long as I could remember." Suzie's eyes widened before she felt the bullet puncture her skull. Naruto couldn't help but to widened his eyes at the horrid scene that had happened, and he wasn't the only one to be surprised. Both his and Suzie's remaining harem were surprised at what had happened. Suzie kicked the body down and looked up at him. "Hiya Naruto! I must thank you once again for the save, as well as for bringing my sister here to find me. If she survived after I had left, I would of been so angered I would of killed all of the captives that the Widow has. Speaking of, has the Widow come to shore?"

"Negative, a Gynadose and a Sharptits forced the ship to move away from the island."

"Aww, I guess that's thanks to you Naruto. You are my hero after all." Glen said in a sarcastic tone. Naruto could feel his anger rising, the tainted chakra of the Kyuubi pleading to rip her heart from her chest and claim it as its own.

"Why did you do that to your own sister Glen!" Gretchen shouted, making the crazed girl giggle at her. She pointed her gun at Gretchen before pointing it at him.

"I hate her. She was always the favorite to the family. She got the rare girls on a whim while I had to earn, trade, and sell girls and items alike to get the girls I have now. She never understood that! Naruto does, I've heard so much about him from my cousin. He's kind to his girls, holding them with care and catches girls in order to give them to either his family or a town in need of funding and popularity, and doesn't know when to give up when it comes to winning a battle or escaping a dire situation. He is so much like me in many ways, and I love him for it! Isn't that right Casey?" Naruto felt an incoming blast heading his way and jumped onto Glen. The traitor of a girl wasn't expecting the leap and was knocked down, letting Naruto jump away from a plasma blade and bullet. Even with forcing the chakra through his body, that was tough to do!

"Attack pattern bitch-a-ria!" Navy shouted as four Water Towers appeared, causing Rushina to jump on one and have the sheild Zoey was using to heal on the second one. Magenta and Gretchen went straight for Glen's girls, which allowed Shantae to jump to Naruto while spitting poison at something Naruto couldn't see.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked upwards to see Yubel and Gaia flying towards him, only for the girl that had the shoulder cannons to suddenly release a pair of metal wings and made two plasma swords from her palms before intercepting the two girls. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto scanned the girls in the general area as he narrowly avoided a series of punches that were aiming for his stomach. After the last punch, he kicked the person's ankles away, making the person roll away and threw three kunai. Shantae spat three fireballs at them, making them explode.

_'Just what the hell were on those things!'_ he thought as the person suddenly came to view. It was, without a doubt in his mind, Casey. The only difference was that he wore a priest like outfit. On his right hip was a pouch that Kunoichi normally used, as the left side had a sword.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" Casey looked up and glared at Rushina. "I see that you're still holding onto that filth. You should allow me to remove that plague from the world." Naruto gave Casey a pissed off glare at his remark.

"If you must know, I'm officially the first tamer to own a rather sane Anima thank you. Then again, if you hadn't bailed on me while we were on the Hydra, you might of known that. Then again, you DID cry and plead Rawcunt to let you go and spat so much shit from your mouth it wasn't even funny Casey." Holy, the Archangel that Naruto recalled Casey possessing, fell in front of the two with several large gashes over her body. He looked up to see Yubel and Gaia holding blood covered blades before dodging a slash from the metal winged girl. _'I'm gonna steal her just for the hell of it. A tech girl would be rather useful in the main assaults with Team Rocket or a large group of ferals.'_ The Pokedex began beeping, causing both males to look at the dex. Naruto wanted to answer; but, he wasn't sure what Casey was going to pull.

"Go on ahead and look at the information. Know how little you have of escaping due to your lack of faith." Casey said with a proud smirk on his face. Despite Naruto wanting to punch him, the information would be worth while. A chain coiled around Casey and tossed him into the water, making Naruto look up to see a smiling Rushina with a happy Zoey and battle ready Reaper.

_'Time to see what we're up against.'_ he thought before opening the dex.

BOMBSHELL, the Grenade Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Steel

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Rocks, Dirt, Metal

Role: Demolition

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground

Attacks: Punch, Kick, Uppercut, Backhand, Tackle, Takedown, Self-Destruct, Explosion

Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x4), can rebuild herself from Explosion & Self-Destruct, can control her explosions, cannot feel pain

_'Well she's a bit problematic now isn't she?'_ he thought as he went to the next entry.

MINI-TOP (aka BUN-BUN), the Excessively Violent Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Fighting

Frequency: Rare to Very Rare

Diet: alcoholic (mostly beer)/vegetarian (mostly alfalfa)

Role: discipline, assassination, intimidation, wanton violence and destruction

Libido: High (demanding-often the ones doing the Taming)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Slap, Double Slap, Hyper Slap, Backhand, Nipple Cripple, Pummel, Headbutt, Uppercut, Bicycle Kick, Mega Punch

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Retarded Aging, High Intelligence

Weaknesses: increased susceptibility to electrical attacks, and to attacks from Dominas

_'Is she stupid for having one of them! No matter what way she got her, she would be despising her by now instead of working willingly. What the hell is going on?'_ Naruto changed to the final entry.

GUNVALKYRIE, the flying Gunnermech Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Steel/Flying

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Anti-infantry, anti-aircraft, anti-vehicle

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fire

Attacks: Air Recover, Vice Grip, Slash, Parry, Deflect, Iron Defense, Called Shot, Burst, Steel Feather Shuriken, Metal Squall

Enhancements: Enhanced Durability & Strength (x3 each), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Armored form Enhanced Sense (Hearing x2, Sight x4), Enhanced Flying Speed (x4)

_'Alright, now I REALLY want her now!'_ he thought as he jumped away from the Mini-Top. Before he could pull out the smoke pellets he kept for emergencies, Shantae released two Flamethrowers while using her main head to shoot out fireballs at the girl. Despite not being weak against the fire element, the Mini-Top still made the attempt to dodge by falling to the ground. However, Reaper suddenly forced her Ghost Blades into the Mini-Top's skull, making the bunnygirl's death a quick one.

"Thank you for healing me. Now it's time to avenge my mistress!" Casey ran towards Naruto, making Shantae and Reaper release multiple ranged attacks at him. Casey dodged the attacks, which should of been something he shouldn't be able to do, and was about to stab him when he decided to put his training to the test. Rolling out of the way, Naruto forced chakra into his hands and slammed them on the ground. Two chakra chains sped at Casey, who tried to slice through the chains, only for it to bounce the blade away. Not expecting that response, Casey was quickly bound by both chains.

_'Even with all of those chakra control exercises I've been doing, I'm still stuck on bringing two chains out! What am I doing wrong?'_ Naruto thought as Casey began to struggle in the chains. "Give it up Casey! You can't get out of those chains, as they're bound to my will and determination!" Casey stopped struggling and smirked at him.

"Well it's a good thing I'm **not Casey now is it?"** Casey spoke in a robotic voice before he suddenly exploded, sending sand and metal shards everywhere to ally and enemy. With no way to dodge, Naruto let loose a scream as he felt the hot flames and metal shards run across his body, making him fall to his feet.

_'Dammit baka! I'm sending my chakra through your system to speed up the healing process of those nasty burns on your arms. If I find any metal you'll feel me pushing them out.'_ Naruto could only nod as he stood up and glared at Glen, who was pointing an Ultra Ball at the Gunvalkyrie.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Naruto yelled as he forced a chakra chain to knock Glen to the ground. Bringing out another chain, he used it to grab the Ultra Ball and recalled the Gunvalkyrie as the Bombshell ran to Glen. Right as the two stood up, Holy flew towards them and took Glen, leaving the Bombshell to rot if Naruto had to guess. Shantae growled before releasing three Flamethrowers, burning the steel girl as an Ultra Ball was dropped. _'I'm guessing this is the Bombshell's ball.'_ was his only thought before recalling the enemy. As all of the girls came towards him, Naruto picked up Suzie's body and closed her dull, glossy eyes with a saddened look.

"Master!" Naruto turned to see Sabriel running with a rather heavy looking bag slung over her shoulder. When she was with the group, she dropped the bag, revealing multiple different types of Pokeballs. "You have a hell of a lot of girls to sell now. A good third are Divettes with a small bit being Quackettes. I did have some trouble with a few of the flying and other types of girls that came up towards me; however, the Wood Towers and Leech Seed wore them down enough for me to catch for you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sabriel's forehead, politely asking Navy to take the bag when she slammed her tail on the ground, causing a Water Tower to reveal three Annts that were hiding behind the cave.

"If they're here, that means that an Annt Queen was listening to us." Navy growled as she charged the three girls, taking them out with ease. After she took out those three, the group took to the main route and began their run towards the gym. Much to his displeasure, there were still pirates that were attacking the city, making him turn to see that Kyoki and Stella kept on attacking the ships and any Pokegirl coming towards the city via water. "Dammit!" Naruto turned and saw more Annts coming their way. Despite them being mindless and controlled by the Annt Queen, Annts still have x10 strength, usually come in high numbers, and are small enough for most, if not all of the girls around him, to possibly miss with some of their long-ranged attacks.

"Shantae, take lead roll and burn as many as you can! Navy, I want you to go to Kyoki and Stella and check up on them! Gaia, you'll be in the air to make sure on one is going to attack Navy while Yubel does the same for us over here. Don't loose that bag Sabriel, Rushina, protect Zoey while she rests or heals the others. Oh yea, don't die!" he called out, making his harem giggle at his childish actions before they started their tasks.

"Naruto!" he turned to see Breaka and Jezebel running towards them with a few assistants behind them. Breaka looked at his arms and started screaming at the sight of Suzie. "What happened to my baby girl!" she pulled her limp form from his arms, cradling the corpse of her daughter as he looked at the other girls. Shantae was the only one busy with the easy Annts as the others stood with silence.

"It was the pirates..." Gretchen mumbled to her. Naruto looked at her with a fixed stare, wondering what she was doing. Slowly, Magenta, Honey, and Reaper nodded in agreement.

"We were running towards the Morning Glory Caverns when the front of it exploded. Suzie ran out, thinking that Glen was in there, when she was shot by a Guntit. I killed the Guntit while Naruto and the others fought the other pirates that were there. After a bomb was released..." Reaper was trying her hardest to hold in the tears, though Gretchen offered her bandages as a tissue.

"After the bomb exploded on us, we took a few minutes to make sure that everyone was alright and that Suzie's body was unharmed by it. And here we are now, though Violet was killed as well." Naruto finished the tale, still wondering why Gretchen didn't tell her the full truth. For the moment, he would be silent about the matter. Suddenly, the Annts stopped moving as Volitare ran over to them. He was covered in dirt and blood with a Great Ball in his hands.

"I just caught myself an Annt Queen! Top that Jezebel!" Volitare looked at the group and widened his eyes at Suzie's body. It was then that he noticed Naruto and glared at him. "It was YOU!" Volitare was about to run towards him when a sudden burst of static roared through the area, making Naruto wince and turn towards the sea. From the large, metallic ship that could compare with the Hydra, a giant hologram appeared. It towered over the city, making several people Naruto couldn't see scream at the sight.

**"Citizens of Eve! Know this from now until the day I, Madam Venom the Second, plunder everything from your sandy shores, you'll be targeted by pirates left and right! I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you soon!"** Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. With the exception of the lab coat like pirate cloak she wore with her hat, she looked EXACTLY like the Dryder file Fran showed him at her lab. **"However, bring about your rarest girls to the shore on the twenty-fifth unless you want this port to be covered in your blood and tears!"** The hologram disappeared, leaving him to watch as the ship was gone in a flash.

"That gives us a week to get ready." Breaka said with tears flowing from her eyes. Naruto waited for Navy, Kyoki, Stella, and Gaia to return before they went back to the gym.

-(August 17th, 2:38 P.M.,300AS)-

It had been two days since the deaths of 358 humans, one of them being Suzie. It was two days since 684 Pokegirls that belonged to tamers died, one of them being Violet. Naruto must of been the only one who was thinking of Casey and his involvement in this. Casey was the purest, religious person he had ever met. With that in mind, how could he be working with someone like the Limbecs?

_'What about you? You're working with Aqua and she's a Limbec.'_ Kyuubi asked him. It only took her a day to heal the burns that covered his arms, though they were still sore. Luckily, there were no metal shards in his body.

_'That's true; but, I've only helped her with Pokegirl collecting and helping fight off against the occasional flying feral, nothing dealing with pillaging cities.'_ Naruto replied, confused about everything as he watched Breaka, Jezebel, and Volitare mourn for Suzie as he body was the last to be lowered into the ground. Various ground type Pokegirls covered the cackets since people had to be restrained from leaping at them or the caskets to regain their loved ones. _'Casey knows about the Chakra Chains now, so he should have some type of counter in five days. Is there anything else I could learn before then?'_ Those five days will be the most important to him, as it will be the only time he and his girls will be able to train against Madam Venom II. There was also the fear that the Widow ship actually had a Widow on it that was just waiting to be released. If that was the case, he wanted to perfect the chakra chain technique, as well as anything else he could get under his belt.

_'Well, you already know how to walk on walls, though we should make you start running up them instead. Since I'm sure Casey will want to get up close and personal with you, I could see about teaching you some medical skills Mito and Kushina learned as they grew up.'_ Naruto held in a groan at the medical part. If Kyuubi helped accelerate his healing, then why would he need to learn medical skills? _'I heard that baka ka!'_ Naruto felt several hits to the head, wincing slightly at Kyuubi's punishment. _'I can't teach you anything destructive since I don't know your elemental alignment. If I knew that, then I would be teaching you elemental jutsu that would have an extra punch.'_

_'Couldn't we just try one jutsu from each element and see which ones seems easier for me to use?'_ he asked. If they could simply do that in a secluded area, then he would be able to find out and start their training right away.

_'I'm not risking it. If your body isn't right for the element, then that faulty jutsu will backlash and injure you and your chakra pathways. Just follow my instructions and you'll be decently prepared for Casey or any simple Pokegirl that comes your way.'_ Naruto simply agreed with Kyuubi and sighed as he followed Jezebel and Breaka back towards the gym. The walk back was silent, allowing him to hear the ocean waves crashing against the sandy border. Once the three entered the gym, Breaka ran off, leaving the two alone.

"You should go to your room for a little while Naruto. I'll try to calm Breaka down a bit okay?" Naruto nodded and went to his room. Once he was inside, he placed the door on lockdown mode and pressed his foot on the wall. After channeling chakra through it, he took a quick step and ran onto the ceiling.

Only to fall head first.

**"Ow!"**

_'Oh kami, that was hilarious!'_ Kyuubi began laughing in his skull, making him twinge before trying again. Naruto continued at this for another forty minutes. By the time he stopped, he was able to run around the room for ten minutes without needing to stop. Considering how smooth the surface of the walls were, any rough surface should be easier for him to walk on.

_'What's next Kyuubi? I think I'm ready for whatever you throw at me.'_ Naruto heard Kyuubi mumble about a brat before she grunted.

_'Alright, since Kushina hung around your father as they grew up, she had the liberty of meeting the three sannin before they went on their separate ways. Tsunade, the slug sannin, is your world's best medic-nin. She could heal common illnesses in seconds, discover antidotes to poisons in minutes, and had the best chakra control I've ever seen. I've been teaching you how to enhance your muscles with chakra for either an extra boost in speed or strength. What you'll be practicing is a very important technique that every medic-nin must know. This is the chakra scalpel, a jutsu normally used for surgeries; but, it can be used to make cuts inside someone's body without any exterior damage. You remember all of the hand seals I taught you, correct?'_

_'I remember those hand seals. Fucking make my fingers hurt though.'_

_'Like I told you before, you'll get use to the pain. The first task is for you to do these hand seals fast enough for them to come as a blur to your opponent's eye. These hand seals are tiger, horse, rabbit, rat, and ending with dog. You can stop practicing when I say you're done, got it?'_ A knock interrupted his thoughts, making Naruto jump away from the wall and land on his feet. After unlocking the door, Breaka walked in with a small bag.

"Can I help you Breaka?" he asked. She handed him the bag and smiled at him.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my daughter back. I only hope that Glen will someday return here as well. So here, all of the girls that Glen and Suzie had are now yours Naruto. It's the least I could do." Breaka ran out of the room, leaving him to be confused for a little while before he locked the door and released the remainder of Suzie's harem. The only ball he didn't open was the feral Eelara and that ball was tossed into the feral bag.

"What are we doing out here with you?" Reaper asked with a stern glare. Despite not saying anything, Magenta, Honey, Baku, and Gretchen nodded.

"Breaka just gave me you girls and Glen's harem. All I'm basically asking is what you want to do. I can see about you staying here, being given to the Hidden Bra Village or my parents for safe keeping until you think you're ready for having another tamer, or simply let me sell you. It's all up to you." Naruto sat on the bed and started going through the hand seals. It would be bad if he wasted the time that was given to him.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go back to the ranch and see your folks again." Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well you'll be meeting three of my girls that are over there, as well as my mother's newest project." Gretchen giggled and blushed. The last time his mother had a project, the roof on the building was almost blown off due to angering a Combusticunt. Ah, good times...

"I'm staying here and I'm going to protect Eve, even if it costs me my life!" Reaper shouted, causing the remaining three girls to shiver.

"I know I'm not worth much; but, I'd like to be sold to someone." Baku stated with a small smile.

"I'd like to be sold as well. Could I possibly be sold to that Hidden Bra place you mentioned?" Naruto simply nodded and turned to Magenta.

"I'm staying with you. I'm at level fifty-four and I know all of my supposed attacks. I'm positive I'll be of service to you." Naruto nodded and gave each girl a hug, who happily accepted the gesture.

"Alright, well I'll send you three in your balls and start the trades to the Hidden Bra. Reaper, you can stay out or simply return and I'll hand you to Jezebel sometime tonight. I don't mind whichever you do." Reaper chose to take her ball and left the room, making him get up and locked the door once more before recalling the three and gave Magenta a kiss. "Thank you for staying with me. I'm quite sure everyone in the harem will like you, though my Buzzbreast Gwendilon might be cautious around you." Magenta shrugged and sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Having a Buzzbreast beside you for a year makes you realize that certain factors trigger that intense hate. Honey and I got over that boundary, so why can't I do it again with yours?" The two shared a good laugh before he called the ranch. This time, it was Celcia who picked up.

"Hiya Naruto! Who's she?" Celcia was different, he could easily tell that much. She was about 5'7 with a light green tint on her skin. Her bangs were much shorter than she remembered, though all of the hair past her ears were tied into a large pony tail. Her body seemed thinner and much more delicate, and her wings were not only dark green; but, were now completely separate from her arms. Another thing he noticed, though he almost missed it, were a few black pods that ran along her arms. "I see you like the new look huh?" Celcia winked at him and giggled, causing him to blush and question her new look.

"What happened while you've been over there Celcia? You evolved!"

"Yep, I evolved twice thanks to you!"

"Huh?"

"Well, your mom saw that you had two Dream Stones placed in your account and took them out to use on me. It was due to them that I became a Harpy Lady, then I flew around in a panic due to the sudden realization that I was in a place with no windows and knocked into the evolution stone rack and evolved into what you see now, a Harpy Empress." Naruto didn't know if he should of been annoyed at his mother for taking stuff from his account, or happy that Celcia was more powerful than ever before.

"This is Magenta, one of our newer girls in the harem. You remember Gretchen right?" Celcia giggled and nodded.

"Oh yes! We always had fun talking about various things like cocks, boys, attacks, boys, and other things. Why?" Naruto sent the ball over, making Celcia's eyes widen once the ball was over there. "She reached her final evolution too! That's awesome!" Celcia released Gretchen from her ball, and the two instantly hugged each other for dear life.

"Tell Margaret, Gwendilon and the folks I said hi okay?" Celcia continued talking to Gretchen, causing him to simply dismiss the call.

"My my, you sure do know some interesting people." Magenta spoke as she looked at the Pokedex he brought out. After typing in a few things, he found the entry for the Harpy Empress.

HARPY EMPRESS, The Ascending Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human (avian)

Element: Flying/Plant

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Sunlight, carnivore (1/3 human intake)

Role: Leaders, Scouts

Libido: High

Strong VS: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Water

Weak VS: Fire, Flying, Poison

Attacks: Mach Breaker, Speed Storm, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Vortex, Charming Look, Leech Seed, Seed Bomb, Bullet Seed, Solarbeam

Enhancements: Claws, Wings, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Flying Speed (x14), Lightweight Frame, Atmospheric Barrier, Ice Resistance

"Wow, that means I have three plant types with two of them being able to fly. Am I lucky or what?" he said to himself as he pulled over the bag filled with the Pokegirls Sabriel was able to obtain. After a few keys, a new Nurse Joy appeared on the screen.

"Hello, this is the Hidden Bra Village Pokecenter. How might I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to sell some girls to the Hidden Bra."

"Do you have an account over here?"

"Huh?" _'That's strange, we weren't asked that before.' _Naruto thought to himself as the Nurse Joy on the screen gave him a soft glare.

"I said-"

"Naruto!" Naruto watched as the Nurse Joy was pushed aside, revealing the happy Catgirl that appeared. "It's so great to hear from you again! Is it about Zoey, or did you have to sell us some girls?"

_'Ah, now this is more like it.'_ "I have girls to sell. I didn't know that I needed to go through that account stuff." the Catgirl waved her hand as if it didn't matter.

"Psh, you don't need to go through that stuff. You're the town's hero! Everyone except this new Joy we got from a passing tamer that is. Don't worry though, she'll be broken in though. So what'cha got for us here?" Naruto took the web cam and pointed it at the bag, causing the Catgirl to whistle.

"As you can see, I'd like to take things slow and hand you a few girls in order to give off the prices and what-not. It would be much easier for the both of us that way." the Catgirl nodded and brought out a rather large basket from places unknown.

"Alrighty-ighty! Start handing whenever you feel like it Naruto!" Naruto nodded and started simple by placing Honey and Baku's balls through the transporter. "So far it's a simple 17,000 SLC plus a 5,000 extra for the Buzzbreast, making it a total of 22,000. Send more please." Naruto pulled out the next batch of balls, which ended up being fourteen randomly assorted balls filled with Quackettes and thirty balls filled with Divettes.

_'Sabriel wasn't kidding when she said that she caught a ton of girls was she? Makes me wonder where she got the additional balls though.'_ he thought as the Catgirl's eyes widened at the amount of girls were placed in the basket.

"Oh my. The Quackettes alone will get you 261,800 SLC. The Divettes on the other hand will get you 561,000 SLC, making the total so far 844,800 SLC. Why do I get the feeling you have more coming for me Naruto?" Naruto couldn't help but to laugh as he scanned some of the other balls before sending them off. He came up across a Tavernmaid and decided to keep her for now. He was tempted to give up the Buttaneers and She-Captains to the Hidden Bra, considering he had an even twelve of each; but, decided to give them six of each while saving the others for Aqua.

_'Who knows? Aqua might give me something special if I gave her the Tavernmaid myself.'_ Naruto smiled as he placed the selected balls through the scanner. Surprisingly, there were seven CalamityJanes that made him send two over to the Hidden Bra as well.

"Okay! The six She-Captains and both CalamityJanes are rare, making the total price for them 564,000 SLC. The Buttaneers are uncommon, granting you 112,200 SLC. Combine those two and you'll have 676,200 SLC. Add that to your previous combined amount and you have the true total of 1,521,000 SLC. I'm just going to assume you have more girls for me Naruto?" Naruto ran a scanner over the other girls in the bag and pulled away three of the Guntits, leaving Hidden Bra with three, and four of the Ballisticunts, giving them six. There was no way in hell he was giving them the Gunvalkyrie he stole from Glen; but, he did give them the Bombshell they found on the way back.

"I think that's the last of them, unless you want to give me Glen's girls and sell them right now Magenta?" Naruto asked, not wanting to sadden or anger the Whorenet. Magenta brought the bag over and pulled out the Pokedex that was surprisingly inside it.

Name: Glen Andrew

Age: 17

Residence: Eve Town

Region: Jade Island League

Status: Active

Bounty Points: 94

License: Tamer

SLC: 37,670

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

Other Side Badge: Jade Islands, Eve, Other Side Gym

Jade Jewel Badge: Jade Islands, Allat, Jade Gym

-Harem-

Vixo: Tank Vixxen, level 48

Sunny: Maggieton, level 46

Jen: Armsmistress, level 46

Ripper: Sharptit, level 45

Clench: Vinebra, level 41

Trigger: Gun Bunny, level 40

"Holy my! I didn't know Glen could possess such girls! Did Breaka even scan her belt?" Magenta asked herself, though Naruto shook his head and pulled off the Sharptit, Vinebra, and the Armsmistress and sent the three to the Catgirl. The others would be held until he could get back to the Hydra and given to Aqua.

"That should be the last of the girls." the Catgirl sighed with a fat grin on her face before she began typing on the computer.

"Naruto you are a mad-man! I can't believe you're giving us these girls! The three Guntits are uncommon, the Six Ballisticunts are rare, that Bombshell is a very rare type, that Armsmistress is an uncommon, while the Vinebra and Sharptit are also very rare girls. All in all, the four uncommons girls are 74,800 SLC, the six rares are 423,300 SLC, and the three very rare girls are 552,000. Giving you a total of 1,050,100 SLC. Combine that large sum with the 1,521,000 SLC we combined earlier, and your total is 2,571,100 SLC. Plus the 2,143,600 SLC you have in your dex, and you now have the true grand total of 4,193,700 SLC!" the Catgirl sighed and chuckled as she patted the slightly over-filled basket. "What would the Hidden Bra do without you Naruto?" The two laughed as they politely ended the transmission, making Naruto look at his Pokedex to confirm the cash amount.

"Everything here seems to be in order. Well then, what do you suppose we do now Magenta?" Magenta suddenly pressed herself against him, kissing him with all of her might. _'I think I got what she wants to do.'_

-(August 23rd, 1:16 P.M.,300AS)-

"Again Kira!"

"Yes master!" Kira, the Kunoicha Naruto caught close to a week ago, shouted before running towards him. When they were close enough, she threw several shuriken, causing him to duck and attempted to trip her. Instead, Kira jumped over the legs and tried to land a kick to his stomach. Kira did exactly as he wanted as it made him flash through several hand seals before slashing his glowing hand across her lower thigh. This caused for Kira to let loose a small scream as she rushed to another side of the arena. Naruto followed her and got several kunai lodged into his right hand because of it. This little game of cat and mouse continued until a shuriken got stuck in his chest. He simply yanked it out and waited for the Kunoichi to start throwing more projectiles.

_'Ram, rat, bird, boar, tiger!'_ he shouted in his head as his hands sped through the seals before he threw the shuriken. "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" In an instant, the single thrown shuriken multiplied into a full horde that clashed against the shuriken Kira threw. A sudden pulse of chakra made him turn to see Kira appearing behind him with a small kunai ready to come down on him. With a smirk, Naruto grabbed Kira's stretched hand with his left hand, smiling as he could feel the foreign chakra being pulled into him. His remaining hand was pressed above her heart, just taunting for her to make a move. "Proctor, I believe this is a point."

"The winner of this spar is Naruto of the stupid tamers league!" Gaia shouted, making Zoey and Rushina giggle as Navy, Kyoki, and Magenta cheered. Naruto knew that if he went up against one of his veteran harem members, he would of been knocked down sooner than he knocked Kira down. The only other member he could win against would be Zoey; but, that's due to her not being a fighter type of girl.

_'So much has happened in the past several days. It's almost hard to believe that it all actually happened.'_ Naruto thought as he watched Zoey heal Kira.

On the day he gained Magenta, he tamed her, Kira as she was still a feral, and Navy. The only difference with this is that she evolved into a Whorepool. She was now a lean 5'7 with a more muscular body, though sadly her breasts actually went down half a size. Her skin was mainly white with the exceptions of her inner thighs and from the tips of her fingers all the way up to her jawline. She lost her claws as well; but, gained a very long, powerful pair of wings that he found out could also wrap around her legs in order to give her a mermaid-like tail. By the time he was done admiring Navy, as well as took care of her increased libido, he stayed on his bed and practiced the hand seals until he could get Kyuubi's approval.

When it comes to getting the approval from Kyuubi, you have to pull a lot of stunts.

The next day, she told him he had to practice those seals while running around the town itself, or the gym arena; but, if he chose the arena, then he would have to do more laps. When it was noon, he ate lunch and began exercising with the use of applying different objects of various weight on him as he did certain things, such as push ups or sit ups. He allowed his harem to train or relaxed as they wished; but, he would ask for Sabriel, Rushina, or even Gaia to test him on his reflexes, or Navy, Kyoki, and Stella for help with actual punches. Shantae was another source of speed and reflex training, though this would be when she is chasing him and he had to avoid the Arbust heads. Her aim with them were improving by leaps and bounds.

That night was an interesting one once Breaka saw Magenta in a sword fight with Yubel, Gaia, and Reaper. The Psi-Dyke nearly broke down and thought she was seeing Suzie in another match against his girls. After Reaper led her out of the training room, he released Kira and watched as the four of them dished it out in a rather well planned out battle. In the end, the four decided to start a two on two battle with Gaia and Kira going against the other two girls. After their fight, Naruto took his entire harem, with the exception of Fran and Banika for obvious reasons, out to dinner at one of the recently opened resturants. Apparently, someone started to blab about Naruto being one of the few tamers to force the pirates back to the sea, earning them a lot of publicity that they didn't need. It was only thanks to the government placing Eve on a temporary no salvage rule that he and his girls were able to eat their food without being challenged to battles.

The third day of training was when Kyuubi told him he was prepared for the next jutsu for him to use. She kept warning him about the flow of the jutsu and how taking too much too quickly would hurt him more than heal. The jutsu was called Chakura Kyuin Jutsu, or chakra absorption technique as she kindly translated for him. Basically, it would allow him to train someone's chakra and give it to himself, which would help him out when he used the chakra chain technique. Even if the jutsu was much easier to use than the chakra scalpel, Kyuubi made him go through multiple trials just to control the flow, let alone actually be able to use it on someone else. It was this day that he allowed for people to challenge his harem, mainly to lift the levels of his harem with the exception of Kira, since she was his personal training Pokegirl. Even though Zoey didn't fight, taking care of the injuries of the girls on either side brought her up several levels.

The fourth day had to of been the most troublesome, as he was forced to tell his harem about the chakra abilities he wanted to try and use on Kira. He mainly asked those who wouldn't be fighting to look at how he and Kira fought to see how he needed to improve. Magenta and Rushina suggested some type of weights for him to wear in order to increase his speed; but, he rejected this idea due to the battle to come. Other than battling Kira that day, Naruto subjected himself to some of his girl's attacks. This was to familiarize himself with different types of pain in case his girls were preoccupied with another feral to fight the newest one.

"Alright girls, I'm gonna take a shower now. No, none of you can join me. My waist is still sore from taming Rushina, Yubel, and Kyoki last night." Naruto heard multiple giggles as he walked into the boy's locker room. After making sure that all of the entrances were locked and that no one was already inside, he stripped and turned on the shower.

_'I want you to take tomorrow off and relax your body and restore more of your chakra supply. I want you at your highest peak in order to repel anything that comes our way that day.'_ Naruto could only agree with her, considering he wasn't going to give up any of his girls to the Limbecs. Fran maybe; but, no one else! Noticing the steam that was rising from the shower head, he took a bar of soap and began to clean himself, letting the warm water relax him.

"It's BEEN so long since I've seen that fine ass of yours Naruto. Then again, you've been making a lot of sweat over the past few days haven't ya?" Naruto turned to see no one around him. He even looked down into the drains; but, saw nothing.

_'If she's not out there, in here, or down, then where can she be?'_

_'Above you!'_ Naruto barely heard the reply before he felt himself hitting the ground. He looked up to see a pale, shaved pussy hidden under a short skirt.

"Oh Naruto, don't look down there! It's making me so hot and horny. It's a good thing you're already wet isn't it?" the person stood up and leaned down, showing him her teeth.

"Ugh, can't you greet me normally anymore Viri?" the Rocket chuckled as she pressed herself against the wall, lowering one of her hands to her knee and brought it up to her womanhood to rub it. Her hair was being forced down, giving her a rather exotic look that almost made him drool at the sight. "How did you get inside the gym? This place was warded to make people that didn't have a special badge alert the alarm." Viri smirked at him as she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"I've been here for a week now. You see, Glen allowed me to enter as you were in the gym waiting for your gym match. Once I noticed you were there, I decided to stay and watch the show. Your harem has grown quite large Naruto. It makes me wonder if you have a spot for me in that growing coffin of yours?" Naruto glared at her and gave the traitor a shove. She slipped onto the ground, giving him a nice view of her ass before she jumped onto her feet. "You're still rough as ever Naruto." Naruto pressed her against the wall, already having a chakra scalpel ready to slice through her throat.

"You were in on the attack Madam Venom II issued!" he spat at her. Viri smirked at him as he felt his anger rising once more.

"You could say that. I was simply the messenger for my boss telling Madam Venom II that if she was to release one of our Widow projects that she'll be the one to repay him by her body. I must congratulate you on owning an Anima, staying sane, as well as earning the right to be the first tamer to legally own one Naruto. You've attracted a lot of eyes onto you and most of those eyes have guns to kill you. That G-splice alone can make someone very rich. Almost makes me regret leaving you for the Rockets Naruto. Almost." Naruto glared at her before throwing her aside, dismissing the scalpel with ease.

"What do you want? You wouldn't be here unless you had something to gain at the moment." Viri smirked and walked towards him. The way the water droplets fell from her hardened nipples did excite him a little.

"Well...This is this ONE thing I need to talk to you about.."

-(August 25rd, 12:00 P.M.,300AS)-

Today was the day Naruto was preparing for. It would be this day that Madam Venom II would appear in order to collect the rarest Pokegirls everyone owned on this island. Even as he stood next to Jezebel in front of the docks, he was focusing on the chakra that was inside him. He wasn't sure what Casey would pull now, nor did he know of what Madam Venom II would release onto the island.

_'She is a pirate after all. It's not like they'll gonna do what they said and walk away. They'll gonna do what they said, cause destruction, and steal some more things.'_ Naruto thought as he touched the standard Kunoichi ninja pouch Kira found for him in town. _'This thing's still a bit uncomfortable on my thigh.'_

_'Stop being a baby and ignore it for now baka.'_ Kyuubi mumbled to him. _'You're going to be fighting against an unknown amount of enemies and you're only worrying about how your leg feels?'_

_'I didn't know you could be so rhetorical Kyuubi.'_ Kyuubi replied with another pang to his head, making him mutter apologies to the great beast. Naruto was about to say something when he felt a sudden change in the wind.

"Here she comes!" one of the assistants shouted to everyone. The ship came into view, being the exact same model as Aquas, with the exception of it being purple and had human skulls along the railing. Once they lowered the bridge, Madam Venom II, Glen, Casey, and multiple She-Captains walked down with a large crate.

"Ahoy people of Eve!" Madam Venom II shouted as she smirked at each and every one of them. "I do hope we can have this little spat taken care of without any problems. Just hand my girls your rarest girl and we'll be out of your hairs soon. If not, you'll have the pleasure of meeting my pride and joy, Captain Glen!" Glen gave them an innocent smile, though this innocence was replaced with a sickening grin as she pulled out a silver gun and pointed it at Jezebel.

"Glen! Your parents and I-" Jezebel screamed and fell to the ground in pain as her lower ear was torn by a bullet passing through it. Glen stepped on her fallen body as the gym leader held her bleeding ear.

"You better do as she says, and no funny business either!" Naruto wasn't surprised at seeing her; however, everyone else was thanks to Gretchen not telling the truth.

_'Yet I added to the story too. Oh well unless I want to be calling the kettle black.'_ he thought as the She-Captains were coming closer to him. Right as the first two walked over to him, he smiled at them. _'NOW KYOKI!'_ A sudden roar made everyone turn to the ship. In an instant, two bright, powerful beams shot through the ship, causing several explosions to occur as it began to sank into the sea.

"What the hell just happened!" Naruto kicked the She-Captain away before stabbing her throat with a kunai. He and Jezebel jumped away from the angered She-Captains, letting him look at one of the buildings and nod. A hailstorm of shuriken were tossed from the skyscraper, hurting just about everyone except Glen, Casey, and Madam Venom II. Casey brought out an Armsmistress and Holy before they were sent towards him. With a grin, he ran away from the docks and watched as Glen and Casey followed him towards the center of town. Right as they got close enough, Naruto threw a single kunai towards Glen, only for Casey to block it with his sword.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Chains broke through the ground and wrapped around the Casey, Glen, and the Armsmistress. Hole was diving down towards him with a sword in her hand; but, Navy jumped on her back and made her crash face first into int ground. Yubel flew down and began choking the Armsmistress.

"What is the meaning of such foul trickery!" Casey shouted at him. Naruto simply smiled as he noticed Viri walking past him. "Viri?" Viri ignored him and went up to Glen.

"You remember our deal correct? We give you forbidden tech and Arachnaes as long as you find a way to control the Widows you are able to obtain." Glen began to shake in fear, though Naruto was mainly focused on Casey's glare at him. "So why is it that I keep on hearing from sources that your Madam was planning to release a Widow on this town!"

"Madam Venom would never betray her word! Even if you are a failure of a Rocket, she still holds to her word!" Viri landed a punch on Casey's face, causing Glen to scream out her cousin's name as he fell to the ground. Two more chains wrapped around his arms and made him stand up once more.

"Now then," Viri held Glen by her chin and leaned close to her, "tell me what your mistress was planning to do then?"

"She wasn't planning on using a Widow! I swear she wasn't!" Naruto suddenly felt a shiver climb up his spine, making him look towards the ship.

_'Naruto, we have a very big problem down here! Send Yubel to come and get Stella and call Moantwo NOW!'_ Gaia shouted through their link as he heard another scream. He turned to see Glen, who was drooling out blood, looking at Viri with wet eyes.

"I swear she wasn't using a Widow! She said she was going to use-"

**"ZOMBABES!"** one of the gym assistants shouted as he was running closer to them. A sudden shriek warned him to recall Navy and Yubel back into their balls and ran into the building that he had them hide. Naruto watched as what looked like a gray, obviously dead Titmouse jumped on top of the man and bit into his throat, causing him to scream more as he was eaten. Naruto threw a kunai at the girl's head and watched as it merely caught her attention. She let out another shriek and ran towards him as he threw three more kunai and sighed as the girl fell down.

"Close that door master!" Rushina shouted, making him do as she asked. He suddenly heard a soft 'bang' and saw blood and a eerie green mist start to seep into the floor. Naruto ran up the stairs to the room Yubel stayed in and told her to fly away while holding him. By the time they escaped the building, multiple girls and Pokegirls alike were running towards Viri, who brought up a Dark Shield to force the crazed girls away. He saw Holy and the Armsmistress flying towards the two members of Madam Venom II; but, the Armsmistress was tackled by a girl and was swarmed by other girls. Holy took Casey towards the ship, leaving Glen to release a Bombshell and made her explode.

"Now isn't this a shocker." Viri spoke as she flew up to him and Casey, who was trying to attack him.

"Casey!" Naruto looked down to see Glen riding on the back of a Golbutt towards them. "Hiya Naruto!" Glen waved at him, making him confused at the friendly greeting. "Were you told of any of this Casey?"

"Not at all. I never would of thought that Madam Venom could do such a thing."

"It depends," Viri began, tapping her chin, "Does Venom have a magic type that knows spells on her ship?"

_'Fly down to the building Kira, Shantae, and Zoey are in alright? I want to check and make sure they're not infected.'_ Naruto felt Yubel fly faster towards the skyscraper Kira and the others were. What he didn't expect was for Viri, Glen, and Casey to follow him to the rooftop. "Why are you three following me?" Glen recalled the Golbutt and held onto him.

"Protect me from those things Naruto!" she shouted, shaking in fear of what was below them. Groaning to himself, he brought out a handful of shuriken and opened the door. Poking his head into the door, he nodded and began walking down the stairs.

_'Second to the last floor, room 231.'_ he reminded himself as he brought out the card-key for that room. With a sigh, he slashed the card-key through the slot and smiled when it clicked open.

"Thank god Naruto!" Zoey opened the door and clung to him, letting him see Shantae and Kira at the windows.

"Duck and cover!" Kira shouted, causing Shantae to run into the bathroom and for Kira to press herself against the wall. A figure slams through the windows, making Naruto toss Zoey behind him and throw a shuriken at the girl's head. The girl blocked the weapon with her wings, causing her to scream and run towards him. "Burn her Shantae!" Kira dove for another room as Shantae released a stream of fire from her mouth.

"Joan!" Naruto turned to see Casey trying to escape Holy's grip, making him turn to see the Zombabe that was being burnt to death.

_'She turned so quickly! Was it because of the multiple Zombabes feeding on her?'_ Naruto thought as Kira was beside Zoey. Once Shantae stopped burning the Zombabe, she went into the hallway and allowed him to close the door. "Okay, we need to get back to the roof and get the others before we can get the hell off this island. The only problem is how."

"I'll go to the others Naruto." Yubel said before she flew upstairs. Naruto recalled the other girls and ran upstairs just in time to see Yubel flying towards Kyoki in her serpent form. Gaia was on top of her, sending out hordes of leafs at some of the flying girls that attacked her before a scream was heard. Naruto looked down to see Jezebel riding on her Gypsy Moth as Volitare was kicked off her leg.

"I'm still curable!" was what Volitare shouted before a new batch of screams met Naruto's ears. Jezebel must of saw them because she flew up to the roof he and the others were on and slapped Glen. Not liking this one bit, Casey tried to punch Jezebel, only to meet with Naruto's arm before being flipped to the ground.

**"Stop this at once!"** Naruto and Viri shouted, causing the three to look at them.

"We're practically stuck here until either the League sends someone over to exterminate them, we can escape this island, or we're killing each and every one of those bastards down there. Glen, will Madam Venom leave right now?" Glen coughed and poked her head over the ledge.

"The crate is destroyed; but, the ship is still there. Either there are Zombabes on the ship, she hasn't stolen enough; or, she is a Zombabe now..." Glen said as Naruto heard a rather loud roar. Naruto looked over to see a Sharptit in its aquatic mode eating through the Zombabes that were running towards it. At least the feral Pokegirls were helping them in some manner.

"Naruto..." Naruto looked over to see Kyoki, Gaia, and Yubel standing with no marks on them. He was about to shout for joy and hug them, when he realized that Stella wasn't with them.

_'No way...'_ he looked over the edge once more and focused on the Sharptits and noticed several bite marks along its underbelly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gaia and Kyoki.

"We tried all that they could to keep her with us; but, she..."

"She wanted to lead those things away from us, expecting them to be just another batch of ferals..." Gaia interrupted, making Kyoki stomp the ground and screamed.

**"IT'S OUR FUCKIGN FAULT!"** Kyoki shouted as she tore a piece of the railing and threw it at some of the Zombabes on the ground. "She just fucking had to be a hero hadn't she! A fucking hero..." Kyoki latched onto him and began to cry, which didn't make him feel much better about the situation. Everyone was silent for a few minutes to mourn for Stella before he recalled the two and picked up Stella's ball before throwing it into the ocean.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Fran flying down towards them. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" She collided into him, making him spin until he was stopped by Yubel. "I never figured I would be seeing those girls once again. Zombabes can only die by fire or a bullet to the head."

"Would a kunai or shuriken to the head work as well?" Fran looked at them before nodding.

"I suppose. It depends on how hard you throw them I suppose-" Naruto ran back into the building, hearing Fran shout out his name as he did so.

_'They're gonna pay...They're all going to pay!'_ Naruto saw a few Zombabes stumbling around the hallway and threw one shuriken. "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The Zombabes looked up to recieve multiple shuriken piercing their skulls. _'Gotta jump before their heads explode!'_ Naruto sent chakra thorugh his body and jumped on the wall before sliding down the rail leading to the next level. As soon as he landed, he heard the small 'bang' of the Zombabes heads exploding._ 'One level down, a hell of a lot more to go.' _With that in mind, Naruto was getting ready to continue his mission, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"You're not going anywhere Kujaku." Moantwo stated as he was forced to the wall. "What the hell are you trying to do? Get yourself killed down there!"

"They fucking got Stella!"

"And they'll fucking get you as soon as you step out there, which will make her sacrifice pointless Naruto!" Moantwo slammed her hand into the wall beside his head, making him look at Moantwo's eyes. They weren't just angry. They were cowering in fear with tears leaking from the side. "Your harem couldn't bare to loose you Naruto, and neither could I..." He couldn't hold the tears back any longer, and soon felt Moantwo's arms wrapped around his head, letting him cry into her breasts. "It'll all get better from here Naruto...Just cry and let the world only be filled with you and I..." The screaming, the snarls, and even the sound of his heart beating were forced from him. The only thing he heard was Moantwo's soothing breaths, the warm she supplied him, and her heartbeats. She was like his security blanket, meant to protect him and make him feel safe from the outside world.

_'Just Moantwo and I huh?'_ Naruto thought with a small smile on his face. _'...That doesn't sound so bad to me.'_

"Naruto!" Fran's voice called out through the hallway. "You gotta come up here! Banika's here and-" Naruto pulled away from Moantwo and gave her one last look before smiling and turning the other way.

"Thank you for that Moantwo. I owe you my life." he ran up towards the stairs when he felt himself held in place. He looked back to see Moantwo showing him a sincere smile as she placed a hand on his own.

"It would be much safer and quicker if I teleported don't cha think human?" Moantwo said before he suddenly saw himself on the roof surrounded by the others.

"Go Banika go! Shoot them all to hell!" Yubel and Glen shouted. Casey was wrapping bandages around Holy's leg, which meant that Fran was still downstairs. He walked over to the edge and looked down to see a spider-like girl with two rather large guns he never seen before were shooting the Zombabes left and right. As one Zombabe was coming up from behind, two expendable whip-like claws latched onto the girl's arms before her two long, deadly glowing red scythes slashed through the Zombabe's skull. The girl looked behind her before jumping onto the side of a building and began shooting once more, giving him a better look at her. She had short, pale white hair with two, mechanical spikes with a glowing red circle right above her ears. These two things had a single wire that were connected to a thick, black colored steel collar. She had pale skin and a rather thin body, though the sides and her breasts were covered by steel plating. Right where her waistline would be, seemed to be a second pair of shoulders that was connected to the heavy armor plated scythes she had, which he realized were more claw like due to the second glowing blade that it had. Her Her lower waist, which had to of been at least a foot, was completely covered in steel before it went to her spider abdomen. It was completely black with a few red, glowing lines that were nearly hidden by the metal plating. On the back of her abdomen was a red hourglass that was surrounded by six black magazines that also had a glowing red line on them. She had four spider legs that had three, deadly talons; however, the one thing he noticed the quickest were her eyes. Not only did she have two eyes; but, they were glowing red. The only reason this struck him as odd was due to the other circular parts of her that were glowing.

_'The scopes on the guns, yet she can't look through them since there's a wire going through where she would look through. There's three glowing circles in between the big scythe and another two on the whip-like claws. Is that really Banika?'_ he thought as he brought up his Pokedex to scan her. In an instant, an entry popped up.

BATTLE (insert name here), the Heavily-Armed (insert title here) Pokegirl

Type: (base type)

Element: Steel/(base type)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: (as base type)

Role: Heavy assault, S.W.A.T., bodyguard, similar positions

Libido: varies

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel (others are same as the base type)

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground (others are same as the base type)

Attacks: Heavy Arms, same as base type

Enhancements: Retractable battle armor, Heavy Arms technique, Flightpack, Technologically Enhanced Senses (x4), Aquatic Capacity, others same as Base type

Disadvantages: Limited Active Period, Limited Ammo, same as base type

_'Wait a minute! This should have what type of girl she is not just the template!'_ Naruto heard a small laugh behind him and turned to see Fran.

"By the look of your face you scanned her didn't ya?" Naruto simply nodded as Fran walked right next to him and looked at the girl below them. "While you were gone, another group of Limbec pirates attacked us. We went off with minimum casualties with the exception of one of my Zeromers. Now, if I was close enough to her, I most likely would of been the one to of been bonded; however, Banika was the one that was trying to protect her as she tried healing herself with her nanites. Banika obtained an injury over her chest, and my Zeromer took the opportunity to bond, hence creating what you see down below us." Fran went silent, most likely giving him time to absorb all of the information before she continued. "Due to the amount of armored chitin exoskeleton and endoskeleton, and her 360 degree vision, the armor transferred them into what you see now."

"So you mean those glowing circles on the whips and scythes are?"

"Yes, those are, more or less, her additional eyes. See those guns she has, those scopes are an extension to the eyes in her head, making them a singular eye. Those whips are one eye each, and those scythes act as three eyes."

"But wait," Moantwo interjected, "that's ten eyes, and Banika only had eight eyes." Fran pulled out a cookie and tossed it at Moantwo, who caught it with her telekinesis.

"That's correct! Enjoy your cookie." Moantwo looked at the cookie and at Fran for a quick second before she took the cookie and whispered a 'thank you' and started eating. "From what I, the remaining Zeromers, and Fran's group of scientists could gather, the eyes on the whips are actually one of the things the Zeromer downloaded onto Banika when the two bonded. Though, if I recall correctly, Banika should be reverting back to her normal form in about five minutes or so. The more she practices with this ability, the longer she can stay in that form."

"What about those things above her ears?"

"Ah those. Even though it's not listed under the enhancements, we assumed that those things are actually an extension of her ears in order to give her a higher chance of hearing a stealthy enemy approaching." Naruto heard the horn of another ship and looked to see another with a giant Pokeball as its flag symbol. "And now the league's here." Fran looked over the ledge once more and sighed. **"BANIKA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE SO WE CAN GO!"** Fran grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the ledge. Banika landed right where they once were and pointed her guns down to shoot down more of the Zombabes.

"But Fran! It's a death buffet down there, and I'm already past the one hundred barrier on the kill list! Naruto!" Banika used one of her whips to bring him over to her and hugged him with her arms. "Since he's here, I'm okay with going." Fran pulled out Banika's ball and recalled her, making Naruto land on his butt before being lifted by Moantwo. Once Naruto recalled Yubel, he looked at Jezebel and gave her a sad smile.

"I hope everyone else is okay Jezebel." Naruto said before he felt himself being transported once more.

-(August 25rd, 7:43 P.M.,300AS)-

"And complete! Congrats Naruto, you're pure of any Zombabe infections!" Fran shouted as she walked over to him with his clothes, Pokepack, and other items in one giant bag. Naruto simply nodded and took the bag before putting on the clothes once more.

"Is Aqua available? I have some girls for her to look at. Who knows, if she doesn't want them I can give them to you. They're all tech girls." Fran's face was widened with joy as she took his hand and dragged him through the Hydra. _'I'm most likely am gonna have to level 5 that Gunvalkyrie just to get her to be tolerant to me and the other girls, though I'll release her once in restraints just to see how she acts. I don't really need the others, even if the Ballisticunt breed's cannon ability interests me. That Tank Vixxen is going straight to Sanctuary. Can't believe Glen even owned such powerful yet dangerous girls. Maybe that's one of the reasons she attracted the Limbec's attention?'_ Naruto thought of Suzie and Stella, two girls who were trying to do their best ; but, were sent to death's door. One by her own sister, and the other by Zombabes and even became one of them. He didn't know what happened to Eve right after he left; but, all he knew was that Jezebel would be safe with the league officials there. Naruto heard a door slam and looked up to see the roof of Aqua's room.

"Aqua! Naruto wants to talk to you about. Oh, I didn't know you were in a meeting."

_'Meeting?'_ Naruto looked up and slammed his hands on the ground, forcing three chakra chains to wrap around the person. "What the hell is she doing here Aqua!" he shouted, barely noticing the shocked looks of Aqua and Fran.

"Now Naruto, she's here to apologize for one of her spying vessels attacking out ship a few days ago. It was all an accident actually, since the captain of that ship was brand new and didn't know of the Hydra's existence amongst the other Limbec ships. Now let go of Madam Venom Naruto or I'll find you kicked off this ship by walking the plank!" Aqua brought out her pistol and pointed it at his head, making him glare at her. The two stood silent like this before he dismissed the chains and stood up.

"I'm expecting some type of replacement girl for Stella since she was killed in your Zombabe attack." Madam Venom glared at him and reached for her own sword.

"Why should I give a human like you anything?" she spat, causing him to start channeling chakra through his foot.

_'One chakra powered kick to her ribs should be enough to-'_

**"ENOUGH!"** Aqua shouted, causing both of them to look at her. "Calm the fuck down Naruto! I know this is a hard time for you; but, your way isn't the right way to handle this. As for you," Aqua pointed her pistol at Madam Venom, "Naruto here is the best Pokegirl catcher we have ever had on this ship. He catches whatever he can, gives them to us, and we either give him SLC in return, new balls for him to continue catching, or a rare girl for his harem. Not to mention how well liked he is on this ship. Now what were your intentions again Naruto?" Naruto stopped channeling the extra chakra and opened his Pokepack putting the Tank Vixxen and Gunvalkyrie's Pokeball in his pocket before handing her the others.

"I have here six Buttaneers, six She-Captains, three Guntits, four Ballisticunts, a Maggieton, and a Gun Bunny for you to do with as you please." Naruto brought out the Tank Vixxen's ball and placed it on the desk. "I also have a Tank Vixxen that needs to be sent out, as well as a Tavernmaid to serve alongside the Iron Chefs." Aqua and Fran's eyes were focused on the Pokeballs that were on the desk before Fran looked at her.

"Fran, I'm sure I know what you're gonna ask me. So, I'm assigning you to take all except the Tank Vixxen and Tavernmaid down to the dungeons and see if they're willing to join our little family. Those that don't are for you to do with as you please. I'll make sure to deliver this girl right away Naruto. Madam Venom, I'll be expecting his replacement girl to be here along with the rest of girls you'll be giving me, correct?" Madam Venom gave him another glare before nodding. Naruto and Fran left the room, letting him sigh as he ran his fingers across the Gunvalkyrie's ball.

"Gaki! I haven't seen you in a long time, un! What happened to ya?" Deidara asked as he walked up in his Akatsuki cloak. Behind him was Sisori, who seemed a bit taller, and wore a much more sophisticated lolita dress. "Oh, you noticed that she became a Dollmaster as well huh? I was surprised, considering she only grew in height and barely a cup in the bust area." Naruto watched as a giant hammer slammed on top of Deidara's skull, making him land on the ground as Sisori glared at the bomber.

"Stop making fun of me Deidara or else I'll have to tie your arms away from one another and torture you with my puppets!" Deidara stood up and wiped the dust away before looking at her.

"Well, Naruto's told me some interesting things about the pain he feels when it comes to his girls... So it shouldn't be much of a problem to test out a few things right?" Sisori looked like a fish out of water, making Naruto and Fran chuckle at the display.

"I've been on Eve Island, basically training, catching girls, and got another gym badge. I just returned a few hours ago, so I'm heading to catch some shut eye, night." Naruto walked away from the duo, smiling slightly as he heard Fran's footsteps behind him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Fran whispered, making him shake his head.

"I'm still grieving Fran. It's hard to let go of someone you loved and cared for ya know?" Naruto felt her hold his hand and walked side by side. A few minutes later, he realized that they were down at the dungeons. Fran had a bag full of the Pokeballs he gave Aqua and placed them on the ground. "What are you doing-" Fran pressed him into one of the restraints, making him hear the sounds of his limbs being held down by the latches as Fran unbuttoned his pants.

"It's kinda obvious silly." Fran said as she ran his hand over his flaccid manhood. "I'm gonna cheer you up one way or another. And if I can't do it, then I'll simply release all the girls on your belt to help me out." Fran spoke with a rather harsh tone before he felt his balls being squeezed, making him wince. "Aww, you're still not hard? Well it looks like I'm gonna have to get a bit more rough with you before bringing out my Gemini Elfs, or the Dark Magician Girl, or any of the other female based monsters I have, then your harem will come out and drain every last drop of cum from you." Naruto could only watch as Fran said all of that with a teasing smile on her face.

_'Tonight is going to be a long, horribly painful night.'_ Naruto realized as he felt Fran bite his manhood, causing him to wince slightly.

-Author's Notes-

Oiyaho everyone! This was yet another long chapter that was more action-based than anything else. I was tempted to end the chapter at the Zombabe attack, though I wasn't sure what else I could do that wouldn't be a direct rip from Left 4 Dead, Dead Rising, or any other type of zombie game I could think of. Now, where to begin with this author note?

The first part 'Town Raid' was something I've always wanted to do, though the real kicker was Glen killing her own sister and Casey's return, which one would figure he would be against Glen killing their own flesh and blood. Can anyone say villain in the making people? In a way, you could say that the raid was a peek at what a Madam class Limbec pirate could do. For example, the tech girls and the Casey-bot.

'Grieve and Obtain' was basically Naruto gaining a new training session with Kyuubi in order to be more prepared for the possibility of fighting Casey once again. Breaka gave him Suzie and Glen's girls, which ended up with him keeping Magenta while letting Reaper stay at the gym. The others were meant to give Naruto some SLC, get more from Sanctuary, and make Aqua happy.

'Training to Gain' could be seen as a montage of what Naruto and the girls were doing while training, as well as the additional fame he got from his help throughout the raid. As you could tell, Kyuubi's teaching him jutsu that's mainly based upon chakra manipulation instead of any elements. Hopefully, I'm not making him seem over-powered now; but, he has to have something when the girls are too busy with the other ferals. As for Viri, what those two had to talk about will be left for another chapter.

'Attack of the Living Zombabe' is your usual 'the plan is a bust, so we must release the horde to escape' type of story with a few twists. In the Zombabe entry, their weak point is their head, or you could use things like fire, ice, dark, or celestial attacks in order to kill them. Basically, the Zombabe is just your classic zombie girl with some of her functions, such as her tail or wings, being in function unless they're too rotten to use. The only difference is her Mega-Zombie Poison, which turns any human female or Pokegirl into Zombabes. For the males that are bitten, you just end up in horrifying pain and you eventually melt.

Pleasnet way to die isn't it?

Stella's death was a main focal point to give Naruto a reason to try and go Rambo on the Zombabes; but, was stopped by Moantwo, and even got a little comfort/bonding moment between the two. Then, we get to see our unique badass Banika owning up the Zombabes with her new form. Just to prevent any future confusion, here is her dex info.

BATTLE WIDOW, the Heavily-Armed Run For Your Life If You See One Pokegirl

Type: Tauric Inhuman (arachnid monster)

Element: Steel/Bug/Ghost

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Carnivore

Role: Heavy assault, S.W.A.T., bodyguard, similar positions

Libido: varies

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fire

Attacks: Heavy Arms, Web, Phase, Invis, Slice, Pneumatic Drill, Hyberbeam

Enhancements: Retractable battle armor, Heavy Arms technique, Flightpack, Technologically Enhanced Senses (x4), Aquatic Capacity, Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), Armored chitin exoskeleton and endoskeleton, 360 degree vision, Web spinners, Able to digest any organic material, Extra arms (Bladed Sythes)

Disadvantages: Limited Active Period, Limited Ammo, same as base type

Beautiful little fella isn't she? Now, there's a picture link that you'd have to highlight and put on your search bar in order to see the pic itself. Obviously, it's the Gelbooru link. Like I said in the past, this story's basically one that has a rare chance of going on any Pokegirl site.

Back to the story...

The final part of this chapter is basically a delivery and a massive taming for Naruto in order to get him out of his depression state over death. Whether he keeps the girl Madam Venom II gives him or not is up in the air in my head; but, he will be keeping the Gunvalkyrie. What can I say? I've always been a fans of Valkyries ever since I was a little kid.

So, if you have any questions or what-not, pm me and I'll try my hardest to respond to them as quick as possible. Also, I'd like to thank sh8ad8ow, Elemental Dragon Swordman, pat9455, flood125, alex, and Ryuu Sennin Ryumaru Namikaze for their reviews. It's due to them that the 100 mark was broken. Now hopefully this story will reach the 200 mark before the story ends. Other than that, review!

Ja'ne!

-Character Info-

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: D

License: Tamer

SLC: 4,193,700

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

Other Side Badge: Jade Islands, Eve, Other Side GYm

-Harem-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 64

Magenta: Whorenet, level 56

Yubel: Succubus, level 52

Gaia: Demoness, level 52

Rushina: Anima, level 62

Shantae: G-Splice, level 48

-Non-combatant-

Zoey: Nurse Joy, level 30

-Girls at Ranch-

Celcia: Harpy

Gwendilon: Buzzbreast

Margaret: Mephitits

-Girls in Reserve-

Sabriel: Cardian, level 48

Gunvalkyrie, level unknown

Banika: Widow, level 52

Navy: Whorepool, level 47

Kira: Kunoichi, level 32

Fran: G-splice, level 51


	18. Chapter 16

Ugh, you wouldn't believe how tired I've been as of late. So much stuff goes on on my side of the computer screen that I'm considering a vacation from the cold the first chance I can obtain. On a side note, I'm excited for the new Pokegirls that might be accepted into the Pokedex this year. Once the admins on the Pokegirl site are done, you readers are most likely going to see the accepted creations of girls left and right. Heh, Blah... And thanks to Ryuu Sennin Ryumaru Namikaze for wishing me a Happy Publishment Day, considering my posts end up later than they should of.

Any-who, you should know the drill by now. I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any anime, manga, video game, or real life reference that happens to enter this story. Oh yea, as a random side-note, anyone read up on the Wooly Mammoth that's going to be cloned? Can't wait for that to happen in a few years.

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

_"Kyuubi Talking."_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion."**

**"Radio/Other."**

-Chapter 16-

"Haven't you heard about it from the Pokecenter? There has been a mysterious tamer who keeps on coming back from Dread Island with ghost type Pokegirls for sale!" one female tamer said to a few of her friends. One of the male tamers gave her a skeptical look.

"I doubt that. You know the tales of Dread Island! Shipwrecked sailors go there to rest and the poor living souls that go there are hunted by the girls that are there!"

"Hey now, if we find this tamer and ask him, then this will end this little spat won't it?" the second male of the group said, most likely in hopes to calm the other boy down. The final female tamer smirked and looked at her Pokedex.

"Either way, I have enough SLC to buy a new girl or two. Since we don't have anything else to do, lets find this tamer."

"Or, you could simply look behind you." the four tamers turned to see him sitting in front of a few crates pressed together with a large metal sheet on top. "My name's Naruto Kujaku, I'm from the Ruby League and I've been the one going to Dread Island collecting ghost Pokegirls for sale, though traveling through that island have granted me finding different elemental girls as well."

"You're the tamer? You don't look like much." the first boy said, earning him a kick by the first female tamer. "I'm just sayin! No need to kick my shin off..." Naruto simply pulled out a bag with the number 10,000 on it and started placing Pokeballs on the stand.

"If you couldn't tell by the bag, all girls from this bag are around 10,000 SLC. Some of these girls include Bakuchans, Saltee, Spiritit, Cunta-Rancha, and Hounds." the second female tamer looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

"You really have a Spiritit?" Naruto scanned the Pokeballs in front of him before finally finding the girl he was looking for.

"You can scan her if you wish to. If I had some restraints, I would even allow you to release her to see who she is; but, obviously I can't do that." the second boy looked at the balls before looking at him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Moonmaid would you?" the first boy looked at him and snickered.

"Are you kidding Mike? There's no way he would have one..."

"Actually, I have three in stock." Naruto pulled out another bag, this one was simply labeled 170,000, which was heavier than the first bag, and scanned a few balls before handing one to Mike. "I also have a few Moonflowers and Moon Bunnies, though I only have one Mooncalf in stock. The other one was recently sold."

_'I'm surprised you're simply selling them yourself instead of to the Hidden Bra.'_ Kyuubi stated as he was asked to put back the 10,000 priced girls and bring out the rare types.

_'Don't you remember? The Hidden Bra was pushing out a bit too much money with that last shipment of girls. So I need to wait about another week before selling back to them. Not to mention that Aqua is trying to find another Paradise near Jhoto before shipping off.'_ he replied as Mike bought the Moonmaid and Moon Bunny, earning him 340,000 SLC, which made his total SLC count a mouth watering 5,643,900 SLC.

_'At least your opening sales with a few of those Saltees at the docks got you some customers. Nice idea on making shop near the docks baka, you've been getting customers left and right.'_

_'What can I say? Combine the words "Dark, Rare, hard to find, and cheaply priced" and you get the customers. Besides, it's only been a few days since we started this. I'm sure we'll be done within the week since we have nothing else to do in Uzza.'_ he thought as he watched the four tamers attract some random people towards him. _'Ah, the flocking of young tamers. Cash just falling to my Pokedex.'_ A few minutes later, Naruto was whistling as he watched the horde of tamers walking away from the docks with most of the girls he had with them.

"Oi gaki, how are things on your side of the shop, un?" Naruto looked up to see Deidara walking with a small bag in his hands.

"It's all good on my side, I'm at a total of 7,300,200 now. What about you? I know you had an abundance of fire and water types from Pyre Island was it?"

"Un, wasn't the best choice I've made in a while. I still have most of the water types, and those I got rid of I gave as a free-bee when someone bought another type. All in all, I made about 134,000 SLC so far. I think we should cut our losses for today and shoot out to one of the other islands. You know Moantwo will take us to any of the nearby islands unless you just want to go back home to have Aeon do her thing." Naruto went silent for a bit, thinking about both ideas. While it would take some time for Aqua to find a new Paradise, Moantwo has been helping them out with traveling throughout the islands. It was because of her that he got his third badge, the Pristine badge, which was somewhat difficult to obtain since the gym ran with ice types.

_'Shantae was so cold after her matches that I thought her Arbust tails were going to freeze off.'_ he thought with a small smile as he noticed a Nurse Joy walking towards him with Zoey next to her. Ever since they got here, Zoey has offered to work at the Pokecenter, or any other clinic in town for a very small fee. It wasn't much SLC; however, any additional bit was welcomed. "Can I help you two?"

"Naruto, Miss Lain here would like to make a request to you." Naruto nodded and turned to the Joy. She looked like the others, with the small exception of her possessing more curls in her hair.

"I was wondering if you and your Nurse Joy could go to Minerva Island and temporarily loan your Nurse Joy to them. You see, they were just raided and a lot of those that were studying in the field of medicine were injured or killed, hence the all call on healing type girls. I was also wondering if you could try to find some feral girls that had a hand in healing and could give them to us. I'll pay for the expenses for getting to Minerva Island and-"

"Un, I think we should do it. It's another island to go to, plus, I'm sure it would be worth it to check out the sights." Deidara stated, making the Nurse Joy 'meep' at being interrupted. "Besides, we're just about done here, and I heard there's an island that is flowing with Naga types and have more common of the higher evolution chains there."

"Oh, that's Wadjet Island, which is only a day or three away from Minerva Island by boat. So does this mean you'll go to Minerva and help out?" Naruto sighed as he recalled Zoey and started putting his ferals away.

"Yes, we'll go and help out there, and you don't need to pay for anything. All I need for you to do is point out the island on the Pokedex and we'll be set." the Nurse Joy nodded and took both of their Pokedexes and quickly handed it to them before leaving. The next thing he knew, he and Deidara were back in the air on top of one of Deidara's giant doves. "I'm never going to get use to what did you call it, sushin?"

"Its called Shunshin brat. Shun-shin, say it with me now, un! Shun-shin!" Naruto flicked Deidara's forehead, causing the blond bomber to nearly fall off the dove, which made him laugh at the sight.

"You know that the moment I leave this baby, it goes boom, un, right gaki?" Deidara stated, grinning as they flew away from Uzza Island and went south-east. Naruto's Pokedex started to go off, making him groan before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering when you'll be able to return to Ruby and let me check out that Anima of yours. Congrats on being the first legan Anima owner by the way. Your parents were a bit hectic when they found out."

"And let me guess Aaron, you were the poor soul to tell them, hence, you gained a beating?"

"Hahaha! Also, I was gonna tell you that you don't have to get me anymore girls. Thanks to your efforts and the publicity you got for me, I have more than enough girls, though a small donation every now and then won't be frowned upon. For all of your hard work, I sent about 20,000,000 SLC to you, giving you what, 27,300,200 SLC now? You've been quite the busy Buzzbreast haven't you? Oh yea, you'll be happy to know that everyone except for Margaret have evolved at your parent's ranch. Celcia is now a Harpy Empress and Gwendilon is now a Buzzqueen since the Buzzqueen that came with her hive decided to leave most of her hive there."

"Wait, she's a Buzzqueen now?"

"Yes, I'm surprised at the news myself boy. Did you know that she's now one of the reasons your family is making more money now? Any breed of girl they get too many of simply go to her to become a Buzzbreast, not to mention the few Killerbreasts and Assasaras that she allows to be made. Makes me wonder if I should start setting up a Wasp nest on my end to make some extra SLC. Anyway, have fun in the Jade League and make sure to drop by the lab sometime!" Aaron disconnected the line, making him put his dex away as he sighed for a bit.

"Un... Shouldn't you be happy that Gwendilon evolved gaki?" Deidara asked, making him shake his head.

"I should be; but, her evolving into a Buzzqueen isn't the best. She's alpha material mainly due to her being able to lead groups into battle. However, a Buzzqueen aren't meant for battle situations, and that's what I originally had her planned to be. Hell, I was even thinking of places that had Buzzqueen hives to see about getting her to evolve into a Killerbreast."

"That is a good point gaki. We do enter into a lot of battles and most of them aren't usually based on strategy. They're more like over-power them and have some girls stay behind to add some cover-fire and distractions. Maybe you should keep her there?" Naruto simply shrugged and decided to look at his Pokedex.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: C

License: Tamer

SLC: 27,300,200

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

Other Side Badge: Jade Islands, Eve, Other Side Gym

Pristine Badge: Jade Islands, Uzza, Pristine Gym

-Harem-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 67

Magenta: Whorenet, level 60

Yubel: Succubus, level 56

Gaia: Demoness, level 56

Rushina: Anima, level 69

Shantae: G-Splice, level 54

-Non-combatant-

Zoey: Nurse Joy, level 39

"Un, knew going to Dread island was a great idea for training our girls." Deidara commented as they passed another island. Which one it was, Naruto had no idea; but, they should make it to Minerva by nightfall, which would mean they could take a break before going to send Zoey to work.

_'I really need to find a way to get her training up to speed. Just about everyone else is close to seventy; but, her and Shantae are developing slowly. Maybe I should put them more onto offensive training rather than evasive training. Zoey's time could be spent on physical build-up rather than focusing it all on healing, considering she knows all of the spells she is supposed to know and then some.'_ he thought as he watched a flock of Divettes fly away from them. Without much else to do, Naruto simply laid on the dove and found himself falling asleep.

-(September 9th, 9:31 P.M.,300AS)-

"Oh my, we weren't expecting you two for at least a day or two. Please make yourself comfortable Mr. Kujaku, Mr. Okamoto." the Nurse Joy stated as she led him and a tired Deidara through the rather large Pokecenter, earning them curious glances from the others. "I take it you want to sleep tonight and have your Nurse Joy help out in the morning?"

"That would be nice, though I'm curious as to what happened to cause an all call?" Naruto asked the Joy. She simply sighed as she opened two spare rooms.

"We were attacked by Limbec pirates. At first, things went smoothly with our guards and mages taking care of them; however, that's when they started bringing in the heavy artillery so to speak. Guntits, She-Captains, Bombshells, Buzzbreasts and Wasps with hordes of Killerbreasts and Whorenets joining them. There were even thoughts of a Widow being released; but, it ended up being some enemy psychic girl messing with everyone by making them attack other girls of similar height. In the end, we lost a few of our healing girls and we have more than three hundred girls and humans still waiting to get healed." the moment Naruto heard that, his mind flashed right to Casey, Glen and Madam Venom II.

"Did they leave a message for you?" the Joy shook her head, making him sigh. "It's just that at the last attack, the Madam of the ship left a message for the people of Eve to follow." Naruto noticed that the Joy seemed to pay it no mind; but, showed a bit of discomfort in her shoulders. _'I'm assuming she either lost someone in the attack, or she isn't telling us everything.'_

"If you need anything at all, just call us from the pager in the rooms. Good night you two." the Joy walked away, leaving the two to look at one another before they went into their own rooms and locked them. Naruto took a shower and dried himself as he tried to calm himself down. He was just so pissed about what had happened that day. If it wasn't for that religious freak, his twisted cousin, or that Dryder of a Madam, then he wouldn't of lost Stella that day. Hell, he wasn't completely over her death at all. He could still hear her laughter with the crashing of the waves, and still had the small scar of where she bit him on his arm that one time during their first taming.

_'And to think I can't kill Madam Venom II, Casey, or Glen due to that stupid treaty that was made ages ago! Unless Madam Venom II attacks the Hydra on her own free will, we can't retaliate! Ugh, I just want to rip that head off her body!'_ he screamed in his mind as he put on his pajama shorts. _'I don't have time to think about this. I need to take my mind off this and think of something else. I should go see if anyone on Poke-Bay wants any of the girls I have.'_ With that his main goal, he forced himself onto the computer and started to go through the request boards. A small message popped up on his screen, making him curious at what it could be. _'I don't recognize that email address. I suppose I should give it a look-see.'_

**"Naruto Kujaku of the Kujaku Ranch, we of the Ruby League would like to congratulate you on reaching the C-Rank by obtaining three badges. Due to this achievement, you now have access to researching through other Tamer's backgrounds, the ability to go through more of the Ruby League Network, as well as being able to now use the Kunai-Net. When you gain four more badges, you'll be able to get the benefits of B-Rank. Until then."**

"Well that was rather pointless now wasn't it? Oh, wait a minute..." Naruto looked at the messages and noticed that the one he read wasn't the one that popped up.

**"Naruto Kujaku, I've heard that you're quite determined to catch any girl as long as there's a price on her head worthy of your pocket. I also know that you're currently on Minerva Island. All I'm asking for is a moment of your time, and for you to meet me by the docks at ten. If you don't show up by ten thirty, I'll consider this your rejection and move to another hunter."** Naruto looked at the clock and was surprised to see that he had about thirty minutes to get to the docks. However, he remembered what the Nurse Joy in Uzza wanted and looked over some healing girls for sale. A few moments later, as well as a new batch of Pollitas, he left the center and went straight for the docks. The crashing waves, as well as the eerie creeking of the ships made him cautious of his surroundings. Who knew what feral would decide to hide out and try to claim some unsuspecting prey? As if life was enjoying tormenting him, someone forced him against the wall and held a knife to his throat.

"You will slowly walk over to that warehouse over there, got it Kujaku?" a raspy voice spoke to him. Naruto, not risking sending chakra out just to have the knife cut his throat, nodded and took small steps towards warehouse 1B.

_'Ya know, that looks similarly enough like 13.'_ Kyuubi commented as he walked closer.

_'Che, you've probably watched too many anime episodes or horror flicks through my eyes over the past week or so.'_

_'It's not my fault they're addicting, like the detail they use for their power charge of attacks, or their healing abilities. A lot of them remind me of the ninja and the skills they could do.'_

_'Then again, the males here have the chance of obtaining a Blood Gift or Curse.'_

_'Unlike them, the ninja there can use multiple elements, specify in a select few that their body allows, as well as become as fast as lightning, or even heal poison as quick as a Venom Mistress or that bitch Sexebi could.'_ Kyuubi replied, making him frown at her statement. _'Admit it, ninja can beat Pokeboys any time of the day.'_

_'Still don't understand why you call men who have Blood Gifts Pokeboys. Those that have the Pokeboy gene are frowned upon.'_

_'And yet you could be classified as a Pokeboy who relies on their magical core to use as an offensive weapon. I can see it now! Naruto, the Magical Rampaging Pokeboy!'_ Naruto was left speechless as he was pushed into the warehouse. When the door closed, he turned to see a masked person gazing at him. Instead of a knife, this person had two guns pointed at his face.

"Stand up and turn around!" Naruto did as he was instructed and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"Nicole?" the Sanctuary Goth looked up from her own Cardian and smiled at him.

"Long time no see buddy! I hope Jay here wasn't so rough with you; but, we need to lay low while we're here." Naruto heard a grunt and saw the mask hitting Nicole in the face, causing her to fall on the ground. She rubbed her cheek and glared at Jay, who was now walking in front of him.

"What's the point of going on hours upon hours of assigning me a stupid code-name when **YOU'RE FUCKING NOT GOING TO USE THE DAM THING NICOLE!"** Nicole 'meeped' and was forced to take the screams of the angered Sanctuary Goth. As humorous as the sight was to him, he was curious at the 'laying low' bit.

"So, why do you two have to lay low around here?" he asked as he found himself a crate to sit on. Both girls looked at each other before looking at him. "What? Nicole just said you two were laying low out here."

"Dammit Nicole! And I had my little speech planned out too..." Jay grumbled as she got off the now dirty girl. "You know of the last few pirate raids that have happened on the islands correct?"

"Of course I do. I was on Eve Island when we were attacked both times. Lost a member of my harem as well." Jay actually gave him a sympathizing gaze as Nicole 'awwed' at the news.

"It was your Sharptits right? Mistress told us as an example of what Madam Venom holds power-wise." Naruto glared at her and felt a surge of anger flicker inside him.

"Did she tell you how she died?" Nicole shook her head, though Jay simply looked at him. "She died via bites from multiple Zombabes Madam Venom released upon her return trip. Before she released them, there were talks that she was going to set loose a Widow or two into the town; but, no one is sure as to why she changed her plans." Jay shot the ground, making him focus more on her than Nicole.

"We're fucking prepared for a Widow, not a dam Zombabe horde attack at Sanctuary!" Nicole giggled at Jay's actions, which made him feel a bit better.

"As Jay hinted at," Nicole stated, catching his attention back to her, "we've heard rumors of a newly stated Madam about a month ago. During that time, we were preparing our defenses just in case this Madam was to try and plunder our shores. With the latest news of the island raids, we were sent to find Madam Venom and either convince her to join Sanctuary, or to kill her with the girls we brought with us. If we can't do a thing, then we are to go against her forces and bring her reign of terror over Jade to an end. Even if she escapes, as long as she holds little power we're done in the eyes of Mistress."

"The idea that she could have Zombabes bothers me to no end." Jay stated as she dragged a table in front of him. "That means she has connections of knowledge that is a danger to any town she decides to target. You've already dealt with a Zombabe attack and lost a powerful girl that was used in an attack against Madam Venom correct? What's to say that she won't simply have something strong yet able to fly like a Whorizard or four carrying a bullet proof case filled with those things? That's why I want your help Kujaku."

"What the hell could I offer that isn't catching girls? Besides, if you haven't forgotten, I live on the Hydra, which means that I can't target Madam Venom for anything." Jay and Nicole looked at each other before turning to him.

"We have a plan-"

"All you need to do is sit your ass down and listen-"

"Okay Naruto?"

_'Are those two twins or psychically synchronized?'_ Naruto didn't know how to respond to Kyuubi, hence making him nod his head.

"Good, Madam Venom II plans on going into the Jade Institute of Medical Science, or JIMS for short, and we assume she targeted this university for all of their medical equipment and research."

"It's not a far-fetched idea if you think about it, considering the Zombabes, the Widow rumors, and the fact that she's a Dryder should be enough hints for someone to connect the dots." Nicole pushed a map in front of him, making him look at it. "We need for you to go into the university and simply do whatever you can to stay in there until they strike tomorrow. We don't know when they'll do it; but, we know it's tomorrow."

"That's when things get tricky. Your main objection is to stall all of her troops from getting into that university while we try to make contact with Madam Venom, or at the very least plant enough explosives to take out that ship. If it's Zombabes, kill em all. If not, try to catch some girls for us to take back to Sanctuary. We could always use the extra girls there to improve our own facilities." Naruto did all that he could to hold back the chuckle that was trying to break loose. Jay could actually show concern?

"What if Madam Venom doesn't show and simply sends out a few of her lower grunts to cause mayhem?"

"That's highly unlikely. At every raid, Madam Venom was either near the island or on it. There is a very low percentage that she will not show up either at the start of the attack or the middle of it." Nicole stated as Jay looked at her Pokebelt. Unlike his, the belt was black with long spikes in between each ball.

"Nicole and I each have a full harem with us, though we can only do so much with what we have on our side. That's why we need for you to cause as much destruction to Madam Venom's forces as you can. Then again, it would be nice to know as to what you have on hand." Naruto gave Jay a suspicious glance as he looked at his belt.

"I figured you would of scanned them somehow."

"I'm a psychic girl, not a mind-reader."

_'Could of fooled me.'_ Kyuubi said sarcastically as he mentally told her to hush.

"You don't need to worry about my girls. They'll be ready to handle the battle that is to come." Jay gave Nicole a look he couldn't decode; but, both girls nodded and smiled at him.

"As long as you're sure, then we have no reason to question you Naruto." Nicole smiled as she stretched and walked towards another part of the warehouse. "You can leave out the front way over here." Naruto thanked her and turned past the stack of crates.

_'Behind you!'_

_'Got it!'_ Naruto forced enough chakra to jump away from Jay's fist, causing him to look at the surprised Sanctuary Goths. "Care to tell me why you're leading me to a trap?" Nicole had, for the first time he ever saw on her, a snarl upon her face. Jay smirked at him with a bat in her other hand.

"We won't do much Naruto," Jay began patting the steel bat with her other hand, "Nicole and I just want a taming from you, as well as a few girls to give to Mistress. Who knows? I might let Nicole here take care of you as her pet, considering you're attracting too many unnecessary eyes onto you."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've barely attracted any attention!"

_'You don't believe that, do you?'_

_'No; but, I'm still curious as to what they mean.'_

"You're the first legal Anima owner to ever exist, which you could thank Mistress for getting a representative to give you a test rather than to kill her on the spot, and you made the unknown laboratory in the Sahara explode, as well as kept some G-splices while giving us some. You've also been collecting gym badges, showing up with different girls in each match, buying, trading, selling, and giving away the ferals that you catch, as well as got yourself a permit for owning that tech girl you kept. Mistress might see you as a useful part of Sanctuary; however, I don't see a dam useful thing about you that I or another couldn't do!" Naruto saw that Nicole and Jay were holding onto a Pokeball, making him take hold of Rushina and Kyoki's Pokeball.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined this party, would you?" Naruto glanced to his right to see Deidara slowly stepping out of the ground.

_'Must be a ninja trick.'_ he assumed as Deidara released Anbu from her ball. The moment that happened, Jay and Nicole sent out two Velociraptors.

_'What's the deal? I thought this world had all of their creatures as Pokegirls, not old ass dinosaurs!'_ Kyuubi shouted in his mind, causing him to slightly wince as he released Rushina and Kyoki. As the two dinosaur girls jumped in the air, they disappeared, causing him to widen his eyes and recall the two girls as something slammed at the exact spot they once were.

"Stay in the air Rushina!" he pointed the Pokeball upwards, forcing himself away from Deidara as something dug into the spot he was._ 'Either they can turn invisible, or they have the ability to blend into their surroundings.'_

_'So you're saying they're similar to chameleons?'_ she asked as he watched Deidara fling small doves towards the two Sanctuary Goths, forcing their Pokegirls to appear and leap away, allowing Rushina to grab them with her chains and forced them to the ground. Anbu appeared behind the four girls and threw her kunai and shuriken at them, only for the ancient reptilian girls to swat them with their tails. He noticed that, while their tails were strong enough to flick the steel weapons away, some of the weapons were lodged into the tails. Naruto noticed that Ritsko, who now wore armor that was similar to Anbu's set, ran her clawed hands down the reptilian's spine. This action caused the girl to scream in anger and slammed her head into Ritsko, making her stumble backwards. Rushina flung that one in the air and used Pain on her, causing its screams and snarls to be filled in pain. Naruto took a few steps away from them and took the small bit of time to look for another exit.

"Un, this isn't the best they have is it gaki?" Deidara asked, which practically jinxed them for more trouble. Not wanting to be unprepared, Naruto scanned the girls in front of him as he forced Rushina to throw the girl she had at the Sanctuary Goths. Due to this, she had to unfortunately release the captives, making him wonder what was next.

"I hope you're gonna like being a stain on the ground, because that's what I'm gonna make you!" Jay shouted as she appeared on top of a thirteen foot tall dinosaur that must of been forty foot long from its snout to the tip of its tail. The giant creature's body, which was reptilian in nature, was dark brown with only a light brown underbelly. Its feet had deadly talons, and its arms were quite small for some odd reason.

_'That's a fucking Tyrannosaurus Rex! I thought you were forced to cover every breed as a child baka!'_

_'Well I didn't see this in my studies, and you would of seen it through my memories even if I consciously forgot it, since the subconscious remembers all!'_ Naruto shouted back as he felt himself being dragged into the air by a chain. As he was forced onto her shield, he watched as a Pterodactyl dove down and made a small crater where he once was before it flew back into the air.

"You and your Cardian will be mine Naruto! At least with me you won't die!" Nicole called out as the Pterodactyl she rode on flew towards them. Rushina sent the flying dinosaur away by slapping Nicole off it with her other shield, which made the dino dive for its mistress.

_'I haven't seen these three breeds at all! Are they new, or exclusive to Sanctuary?'_ Kyuubi's curiosity wasn't helping out his senses as he watched Ritsko, Deidara, and Sisori try to take out the Tyrannosaurus and the two Velociraptors. Nicole brought out a bow and began shooting arrows at them, which forced Rushina to move her shield to intercept them; but, the constant motion was enough for the flying dino to break past it and collide into them.

"Naruto-kun!" Rushina shouted as he fell on top of Nicole. The sudden weight made the flying girl fall out of control. Using this to his advantage, he knocked Nicole off and tried to, at the very least, make the dino crash into the others.

"Stop him!" he heard Jay shout, right as Deidara and Anbu released a horde of bombs upon her group. Naruto punched the Pterodactyl's head with a chakra empowered fist, causing her to force him off right as she flew into the burning crates. Jay, who was now naked with some burns upon her legs, ran towards him with a pair of daggers in her hand. Naruto threw the shuriken and preformed the Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu, making Jay and the two raptors that were running towards him cry out in pain as the hundreds of shuriken found their way either puncturing their bodies, or simply scratching their skin. Despite this, the T-Rex actually flung the three girls into the burning crates, surprising him as the creature ran towards him. Multiple clawed chains found their way tying around its limbs, making him smile at the fact that he had Rushina.

"Darn these overgrown lizards!" he heard Deidara shout as one of the raptors managed to cause a cut on his chest. Sisori and Ritsko were able to take out that raptor, though it cost Sisori the Pidgy puppets she kept in reserve. A sudden warning was the only reason Naruto realized he was forced into a wall by a rather strong force. When he was able to stop his head from spinning, he looked up to see a tall, 6'7, dark green skinned girl with B-sized breasts, a chubby build, and a long, thick tail.

_'Must of been her that sent me to the wall. What's the damage Kyuubi?'_

_'Nothing too bad, just some annoying cuts on your back. Be lucky that you didn't break any bones, or else you would be a cripple right now.'_ she stated as he wormed himself out of the wall. This girl actually growled at him before shooting a Water Gun at him. He narrowly avoided it thanks to his chakra training; but, it didn't prepare him for the sudden tail that flung him next to Deidara, who was wrapping his wound with some bandages.

"How are we doin gaki?" Deidara helped him up, which allowed him to notice that Ritsko now wore a steel mask, as well as was currently dealing with the mystery girl that just attacked him.

"I don't think we're doing too great. I can tell that the water girl over there took out the fire. That might make things problematic since the smoke from that fire could of sent the authorities towards us. Not to mention that we're kinda screwed against these mysterious girls." Naruto replied, focusing on the two remaining dinos that were trying to get Rushina to let go of the T-Rex. The two Sanctuary Goths, as well as the flying feral, were still having trouble with the burns they had all over their bodies.

"I'm about to bring out Sora into this since Anbu seems too worn out to do anything else. I'm assuming you're going to bring out some additional help, un?"

"Considering their sudden betrayal, I can't bring out Banika. For all I know, their leader might be in on this stunt. If it wasn't for that water type, I would bring out Shantae; but, I'm more incline to bring out Sizer, Sabriel, and maybe Gaia, though adding her would be a bit too much wouldn't it?" Deidara chuckled as he stopped tying his bandages. Both of them smirked at each other as they took hold, or in his case summoned, their intended Pokeballs and released their girls. Sora took to the air and began her assault by swatting feathers down at the two dinosaurs. Sizer, Naruto's newly gained GunValkyrie, ran with her plasma blades forming from her palms and forced them through the water dino's stomach, making the enemy scream as a pair of cannons formed on Sizer's shoulders and sent small rockets at the girl, killing her easily. Nicole suddenly screamed after the girl's death, which made the other dinosaurs look at her. This easily allowed Sabriel to force all of the enemies to ride on top of wooden spikes, which were quickly set aflame by the T-Rex sending a giant fireball at it. Confused by the dinosaur's actions, Naruto watched as it covered its tail in a hard, white substance before breaking the chains with ease, making Rushina fall off her shield. Even though Rushina was caught by her second shield, he was still amazed at the unknown attack the T-Rex had used.

"You'll **PAY** for that KUJAKU!" Nicole screamed as she released a T-Rex of her own. Right as this girl roared with fury, two small rockets found their way into its open mouth, causing its head to explode as the other two missiles were sent at the remaining T-rex.

_'She's a violent angel from the factory line isn't she?'_ Naruto heard the Kyuubi mumble as he watched Jay and Nicole ride on top of the injured Pterodactyl. This ride didn't last long thanks to Sora and Sizer sending hordes of feathers, steel feathers in Sizer's case, at them.

_'Sabriel, be a dear and try to get those belts off their waist?'_ he asked through their mental link. Multiple wood spikes were sent towards the two Sanctuary Goths, forcing them to try and dodge by flying on their Pterodactyl. Jay brought out another Pterodactyl and jumped on it; but, this was the opportunity Sabriel needed to latch onto the belt with a Vine-Whip and pull it. _'How is it that they're naked; but, still have on those belts?'_

_'Maybe they're fireproof? That, or they simply took it off with the rest of their clothes before putting it back on.'_ was the only reply he got as Sabriel suddenly screamed. He looked up to see her clutching her head, making him groan and turn to Rushina, who was already dealing with a few dinos of her own.

_'Wait, where's Sizer?'_ he looked around and saw that she was running towards Jay with her plasma swords out. "Cripple, no kill!" Sizer gave him a small nod as she kicked Jay into the burning wood spikes, making Sabriel's screams come to a halt.

_'Did I ever mention how much I hate psychic types?'_

_'Just about as many times as I've groaned about vulpines?'_

_'Most likely.'_ Naruto returned Sabriel to her ball and replaced her with Gaia. The Demoness seemed to pick up on what he wanted and started throwing leafs at Jay and Nicole.

"Another grass type Naruto? She's so hot and sexy! I want her!" Rushina's chains were the only reason Gaia was saved from loosing her head from the remaining Velociraptor's kick. An irritated scream made him look at Nicole and Jay, who were covered in a growing, fungus-like clay mold courtesy of Deidara. After the remaining dinosaurs noticed this, they stopped their attack and looked at the bomber.

"Ha! Take out their commander, and these girls are like slime in ones hand, un..." Naruto recalled Rushina and had Sizer and Gaia walk with him towards Deidara. "Ah gaki, that GunValkyrie of yours sure is deadly isn't it? And to think you have the exclusive winged version instead of the regular. Lucky bastard this guy is, right ladies?" Deidara flicked the Sanctuary Goth's noses, causing them to snort as he forced the clay to separate around their belts and pulled them. Deidara brought his Pokedex to scan the balls on there, only for him to have an aggravated look on his face. "This isn't right. Gaki! Scan this belt with your Pokedex!" Naruto was forced to catch the belt and scanned the Pokeballs that were on it.

Unknown

Empty

Empty

Empty

Unknown

Annoyed, Naruto looked back through the entries of what he scanned at the start of the match. The only entry he got was of Ritsko's final evolution.

AGRII, the Exotic Warchief Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Psychic/Steel

Frequency: Extreme Rare (Tropical temperate leagues), Very Rare (CLASSIFIED), Extremely Rare (Everywhere else)

Diet: Human diet

Role: Leader, Commander

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic, Ice, Rock

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Electric, Fire, Ground

Attacks: Pneumatic Drill, Iron Punch, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Psi-Blade Mark II, Telekinesis, Agility, Hypnotic Gaze, Manifest Weapon (Greaves/Gauntlets), Call Me Queen

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x9), Enhanced Speed (x9), Enhanced Endurance (x9), Enhanced Vision (x3), Enhanced Olfactory (x3), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Aura of the Leader

_'If they're extremely rare everywhere except for one place, why not just take out one of the two extremely rares?'_ Naruto groaned as he looked at Deidara's annoyed face. "Nothin's appearing on my dex either. I'm thinking we send them back to her for interrogation, what do you think?" Deidara simply recalled all of the girls he could, which ended up being the Velociraptor and Pterodactyl. Naruto was able to recall the T-Rex and Velociraptor, which meant that he had Jay's belt.

"Yea, you should call her though. Last time I did, I nearly lost my head due to the screaming." Naruto chuckled and simply brought the dex to his ear and whispered **MT**. The Pokedex rang once before the intended person picked up.

"What did you get yourself into human?"

"What do you mean? Can't I just give you a simple hello and talk about old times?"

"Unless you want me to tell Aqua that it was you that used her panties as a rag to clean up the beer you spilled all over the floor, I suggest you tell me what you want."

"Sheesh, can't let that one go will ya?"

"Of course not. You simply provide me with too much blackmail, like the time I caught you jerking off while you mumbled about-"

"Okay okay! I need for you to come to our location and take these two Sanctuary Goths back to the ship for a special session of interrogation."

"I'll be over in a few seconds brat. Can't believe someone would attack you at this time of night." the line went dead, right as Moantwo appeared in front of him. She wore a purple, see-through robe with matching slippers and a night-cap on her head. "You owe me big-time for coming in such a rush Naruto. I'm mind-crushing everyone here though."

"That's fine by me. Only you and I will remember such a hot, sexy image of you." Moantwo gave him a heavy glare as she appeared behind Deidara and held him by the head, making him scream slightly before she appeared behind the two Sanctuary Goths and disappeared with them.

"Oh kami-sama, does she always have to do that when she wants me to forget something? What the hell did I even see anyway?" Deidara mumbled as he recalled his remaining girls. Naruto did the same; but, brought out Shantae and told her to burn the building down as they ran out of the warehouse. By the time he recalled her and were a safe distance away, he could hear the sirens blaring loudly from various directions as smoke seemed to climb into the sky. A small moment later, he looked at Deidara, who looked at him, and they both started to laugh.

"Just a normal, regular day right?"

"Exactly gaki!"

-(September 10th, 12:03 P.M.,300AS)-

"Ugh, I thought those two Goths were going to force you out of Minerva while they could!" Casey shouted as he tried to land a punch on Naruto's face. Naruto jumped above the punch and kicked the religious traitor in the face, letting him jump away from the sword that would of punctured his lungs. Shockette, who was now a Blessed Thundnaga, made lightning bolts appear from the raining clouds above to kill him. Sizer appeared above them and began her assault with her steel feathers, making Holy fall to the ground at the sudden weight. As Naruto stood up, he was forced to catch Casey's kick and flipped him over, though he didn't expect for Shockette to try and bite his extended arm. Thankfully, Sizer slammed herself into the electric girl, making them fall further away from the medical institute.

"Can't you see this is pointless Casey! Deidara and I alone have taken out most of Madam Venom's forces, leaving the rest to be taken out by the Royal Guard and tamers around here. You should just surrender and let us take you back to the Ruby League!" Casey's angered expression seemed to get worse as he brought out a gun and pointed it at him. "I'm completely prepared to pull this trigger on you and end this here and now!"

"You won't even get the chance to pull that trigger." Naruto was forced to the ground, making him widen his eyes at seeing a Zombabe on top of him. Right as it was about to bite his face off, it was knocked off by one of Rushina's shields. She forced it high into the air and took its head off, giving him the chance to roll away from the bullets that were fired from his own gun.

_'Dammit Casey!'_ Naruto thought as he disappeared in a swirl of leafs. He appeared a few feet away from Casey and began throwing shuriken at him. This had the desired effect and made Casey focus on him, allowing Gaia and Sabriel to start throwing leafs at him. It was a game of cat and mouse, except the cats were landing the hits while the mouse was horribly taking all of them.

"Do you not have any honor to fight me one on one Kujaku!" Casey brought out a gun of his own and began shooting with both, nearly landing a bullet in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he appeared right behind the enraged Casey.

"I'm a ninja, believe it." Naruto ducked under Casey's punch and headbutted his chest, making the two fall onto the ground. It ended up with him kicking Casey off of him as Casey took one of his kunai. 'I bet the guns ran out of ammo.' To prove him right, Casey tossed the guns to the side, running towards him with the kunai. Naruto brought out two kunai of his own and ran forward. When the two were close enough, Casey tried to grab him by the collar; however, Naruto stabbed the stretched arm with a kunai, letting him land a kick on Casey's chest. Due to the sudden force, this made the kunai in the arm make a long gash. Casey forced him away from the arm, pulling the kunai out, and tossed the bloody kunai away. "You know, those do cost a lot of SLC. I'm gonna have to charge you extra for any that you force me to loose, unless you're willing to give me a girl of equal value."

"Not only do you have no honor; but, you dare make a unfaithful trade? Have you no shame!"

"Apparently nothing in your eyes." Naruto commented as he twirled a kunai in his right hand. Casey held the kunai in his right arm and, once more, the two ran towards each other. Naruto heard something leaping from behind and ducked, barely seeing the blur hitting Casey's chest. This thing turned out to be a Pokegirl in nun's clothing, making him scan her as she stood up and glared at him.

**"And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle."** the Pokegirl brought out a rather long, blood stained bastard sword and ran towards him. Naruto brought out another kunai, hoping to parry the blade away from him; however, the Pokegirl forced too much momentum in her swing for him to do that, forcing him to pull the kunai away. This forced the sword into the ground, giving him a chance to land a punch to her face. Sadly, the Pokegirl caught his punch and flung him over her shoulder. It took all of his experience with being flung by Navy and Magenta to avoid falling on his back. Right as he landed on the ground, he found himself barely dodging another Zombabe, which was killed by the nun in front of him. As he took several steps back, he saw Casey and the nun were back to focusing on him. The moment they ran towards him, he began running while preforming some hand-seals. Right as he was finished, he reappeared a few feet behind them and slammed his hands to the ground, catching the two with four chakra chains.

"I already know this trick Naruto! You can't move while you are in this position!" Casey shouted, making the blond smirk at him.

"I don't need to move if I have others working for me." Magenta appeared and stabbed the nun with her tsurugi, making the nun snarl as Magenta continued to stab the girl.

"Stop it! Can't you see that you're hurting her!"

"Oh, I can see quite well Casey. It's you who can't see well. Look at you, joining a criminal and causing mayhem with her as well! That's not the Casey I met outside of the Hidden Bra! I haven't even seen you use Marie, who was your pride and joy, at the last few battles. Where is she, huh? Where is she Casey!" Casey's screams went silent, making his head turn the other way as Naruto thought of what had happened earlier.

Despite Jay and Nicole attacking him and Deidara, their information was correct. Madam Venom II attacked Minerva with a combination of tech, water, and Zombabe-turned Pokegirls. However, Naruto and Deidara got up around seven in the morning and began assigning girls over various parts of town to stand guard. Deidara told the Royal Guard about the attack as he told the dean of the medical institute to enter a lock-down mode until the attack was over. At first, the dean didn't believe him and simply wanted Zoey to start healing those that were stuck at the institute. After the first signs of the attack were called out, the dean complied and sealed the school with magic, leaving him and the rest of his girls outside to defend it.

Two hours later, the first of Casey's girls appeared. She was an Angel that was followed by a few Divettes. She was easily detained and tied up thanks to Sizer and Rushina. It was after that things got harder for them. Swarms of Shednobis and Blessed Nincadass appeared on the scene to attack them any way they could. It took twenty minutes of constant fireballs and Flamethrowers from Shantae to take down the blessed insects; but, she also fell into a bliss of unconsciousness thanks to a hidden Blessed Beach Bunny using Water Jet and Water Gun on her. Right as he recalled her, hordes of water types both blessed and non-blessed appeared to come after them. Two and a half hours later, as well as a few recalls and switches in order to give his girls a break, Casey appeared with a small group of Zombabes with Holy and Shockette already out to play.

"I-I killed her in order to prove my worth to Madam Lunasa. Marie was already infected with dark deeds of escaping the holy path of life! I had to kill her before she could become even more corrupt with sin!" Marie was a very loyal Pokegirl, not to mention that she was Casey's starter. For such a thing to happen to her, and by her own master's hand...

"You sicken me freak!" Magenta shouted as she stabbed Casey's upper thigh, earning her a loud scream as Naruto noticed something falling from the air. Naruto dismissed his chains and recalled Magenta before running past a few trees. A giant crate fell from the sky, releasing a new horde of Zombabes as Casey and the nun ran away from the institute. Rushina, Sizer, Gaia, and Sabriel were already upon the Zombabes, destroying them with as many large-scale attacks as they could use. Naruto noticed his dex had finished its scan and looked at the entry.

_'Che, a Warrior Nun dressed up as a nun. Classic.'_ he thought as another crate of Zombabes was dropped a few feet behind him. He heard the snarl and did the Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu before running. The sound of multiple small explosions filled his mind as he dodged another crate falling. 'Just where in the hell are all of these things coming from?' he thought as he jumped into the trees, looking at the sky. It was then he noticed a small pack of Whorizards holding a crate by their arms._ 'What would ya know? Jay had it spot on.'_

_'Less admiration and more ass whooping baka!'_

"Where are you Naruto! I want an autograph before I gut you like a fish!" Glen's voice suddenly called out as he looked down from the trees. Most of the Zombabes were now dead, leaving his girls to defend against Glen's Ballisticunt and Bombshell.

"Go nuts." he whispered as he released Kyoki from her ball. When she landed on the ground, large blue fireballs were already sent to take out the tech girls. She ran towards Glen with her claws extended as the Bombshell threw a part of her arm at her. A simple stream of blue fire not only made it explode; but, also struck the living bomb hard enough to make her explode. Naruto threw a hand-full of kunai at Glen, making it so she couldn't bring out another girl as he released Magenta to start cutting branches down and throw them. After she got her order, he ran over to Sizer, who simply looked bored with blood staining her armor, and cleaned her before entering into battle. _'At least she wasn't effected by any of the Zombabes.'_

**"Naruto!"**

_'No way, that can't be who I think it is!'_ Naruto thought as he was forced to the ground, looking straight up to see Celcia's smiling face. "Celcia! What are you doing here?" Celcia helped him up and pointed to their left, he turned to see his father riding on top of a large Skarmoress, commanding his twin Spinxes to attack the Whorizards in the air. He noticed his mother was also in the air, though she was on a Wifern, was sending off hordes of Harpies and Buzzbreasts into battle against the girls in the town, which made him turn to see Gwendilon behind him. She was now his height with E-cups, though the singers that were once around her nipples were gone. Her tail stinger was much larger than it was before, and her natural armor looked as if it could take much more damage then it originally could. Her compound eyes were now red, and she had an extra pair of arms, reminding him of Banika as a Widow, as well as her new Battle-Widow form. Gwendilon bowed before him and lowered her head.

"My queen, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other. I only wish it were under better circumstances." Gwendilon stated as she stood up, holding four, dual bladed tridents. She flew into the air and, with Celcia now holding a bow and a container of arrows around her thighs, began attacking the remaining Zombabes, which not only diverted Glen's attention to them; but, gave him time to heal Gaia, Sabriel, Navy, and Rushina.

"It seems like everyone's growing around us Naruto." Navy commented as he inserted the needle and forced the potion into her body.

"At least you all grew! I know I have at least one more evolution in me; but, I don't know what I need to do in order to gain it." Gaia said as she looked at Navy and Rushina before looking at Celcia and Gwendilon. "Can't believe she evolved twice while she was at the ranch, as well as queen bee actually becoming a queen. Not to mention Navy evolving, Banika's forced evolution, Yubel's greedy evolution, and yet I'm still a Demoness!"

"Oh come off it Gaia, I'm sure you will be able to evolve easily." Sabriel stated as she chewed on one of the berries from her body. As she did this, the tree she was leaning on was quickly dying in front of him. The barrier around the medical institute disappeared, allowing the dean and a few teachers to run over to him.

"Mr. Kujaku! You have to come inside with a few of your girls! It's about Zoey you see. They-"

"Sizer and Magenta, you two are the only ones who can fight in confined spaces. Sabriel and Gaia, same tree tactics. Rushina, check on Kyoki and make sure to cover her if she needs to take a small break. Lets go people!" Sizer and Magenta flew towards him as he ran into the building with the dean and teachers. It was then that he felt it. _'Infernal energy. That means there were some hidden operatives in the school just waiting to strike when the attack began. How could they not check their own staff and students?'_ Naruto thought as they went past another corner.

"The infirmary is down this hall to the right. It was a massacre Mr. Kujaku! Someone switched the bodies with Zombabes while the staff was out of the room and-"

**"GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** Naruto felt a strong, powerful wave of dark energy pulse from the room ahead, which forced three Youmas from the room. Coming from the room was a slightly muscular girl that must of been 6'2 with curly black hair with pink streaks running through it. Her glaring eyes were black with white pupils, and her jaw, as well as most of her body, was covered in a black armor with pink streaks along the edges of the armor. The armor that covered her fingers morphed into scapels as she held one of the Youmas by its throat. "I don't care who your mistress if, or how powerful she can be. **I ALREADY HAVE A FUCKING MASTER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!**" the enraged Pokegirl broke the Youmas' neck, making the other two run down the other hall. The Pokegirl made a pair of organic, bat-like wings appear on her back and flew after them, screaming in rage as she released Dark Bombs at them.

"Someone's a bit pissy." Magenta said as Naruto ran into the infirmary, looking at all of the dead bodies that were in the room. It was then that he noticed that he didn't see Zoey's body amongst the others. Was she taken, or did one of the Zombabes..

"Mr. Kujaku, we should follow Zoey while we can still catch up to her." one of the teachers told him, making him turn to her.

"Follow Zoey?"

"That **THING** of a nurse was Zoey." Naruto, as surprised as he was, nodded and continued their run towards Zoey. He brought out his Pokedex to research the Nurse Joy entry and found out that it did have a possible evolution.

NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal (Infernal)

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Human-style

Role: Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Ghost, Infernal

Weak Vs: Fighting, Celestial

Attacks: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna

At Higher Levels: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy

Enhancements: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)

_'You are an infernal tamer Naruto. I swear, you have what, five infernals now? This is just plain hilarious!'_ Naruto tried to tune out Kyuubi's laughter, though it was hard to tune out laughter that was in your own mind. They entered a courtyard that had a running fountain in the middle of it, which was where Zoey was currently battling the other two Youmas.

"You like this? Well have a full buffet of it!" Zoey spun towards the other infernals, extending her wings out to cut their chests with ease. By the time she stopped spinning, Naruto, Sizer, and Magenta were ready to bring her down if she was in such a battle crazed state.

"P-please, we'll leave like you wanted us to!" one of the Youma bargained as Zoey walked towards her, her scalpel-covered hands stretching as if they were going to cut through the Youma's throat.

"Y-y-you wouldn't want to do this in front of your employers would you?" the second Youma pleaded, making Zoey looked up and turned towards them with widened eyes.

"Sizer, Magenta, kill those two Youmas." the two girls flew towards them, forcing their bladed weapons through the Youma's chests as Zoey walked over to him and cried into his chest.

"I-I-I-I killed them all! They were all Zombabes by the time I arrived, having to keep the students away as-as I used everything to kill them. Some of your kunai, a fire extinguisher, a frying pan, and so much more!" Zoey continued to cry as Naruto ran his hand through her hair, feeling her armor disappear.

_'It's kinda awkward having a girl that could be taller than you crouching down to hug you.'_ he thought as he noticed that Zoey was now glaring at the dean behind him. "Something the matter?"

"I just want to get out of here and go back to the ship." Naruto nodded and looked up to see Sizer and Magenta finishing with their kills.

"Girls, we're heading back now. Do you want to go back into your ball Zoey?" Zoey said no, and countered with the fact that she'd have to heal everyone and it would be simpler if she was outside of her Pokeball instead of inside it. Hence, the four of them ran past the staff, taking a few minutes to get through the building, and went outside to see everyone celebrating as he saw a small fleet of ships sailing away from Minerva Island.

"I knew we would fucking take them on!" Kyoki shouted as she made Navy, Sabriel, and Gaia dance with her. Naruto didn't expect the triple tackle from Celcia, Gwendilon, and Rushina. It took a massive channeling of chakra to make him spin around with the three girls attached to him; but, even he couldn't handle a massive dog-pile of all of his released girls. By the time he was able to get out of the painful dog-pile, he was looking at his smirking father and laughing mother.

"Oh god -chuckle- you are our little hell raiser!" Naruto just watched as his mom turned blue in the face, forcing her to stop laughing and take deep breaths.

"I don't recognize most of these girls being in your harem though. Mind going into town for a proper introduction?" Naruto couldn't help but to smirk as he felt a familiar energy take hold of him.

"Oh, why don't we have our introduction at the Hydra?"

-(September 10th, 3:15 P.M.,300AS)-

"You mean to tell us that you've been sailing with Limbecs?"

"Yep."

"You've also been seeing very rare, unique girls that no one could ever describe?"

"Yes dad."

"You also know, and are on friendly terms with Moantwo, Jenova, Macavity, Hentai, Sweetcunt, and Rawcunt?"

"Well, Hentai just wants to be just that, a hentai. Macavity and I love pranking people, especially Deidara, who is currently in a pranking war with us. Sweetcunt enjoys having small conversations with me about music or nature itself, though Rawcunt is another who enjoys some of the more heavy music I like. Jenova is just another psycho legendary that simply likes the chaos I bring about, and Moantwo is the only legendary on here, who is also the first I truly met, that I'm on a true friendly status with." Naruto looked at his glaring father, who simply sighed at him before he bowed, making the blond confused.

"I am so proud of you my boy. You are GOD!" Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at his father's antics as he watched Gwendilon, Celcia, and his mom have a friendly conversation with Fran and Aqua.

_'Well they seem to be on good terms already.'_ he thought as he heard the door beside him open. He turned to see Deidara walk with a small sack in his hands.

"Your load of girls are done healing on the PPHU. You sure you really want to introduce them all to them?" Deidara asked as he looked at his own belt, making Naruto look at the sack and count the balls inside.

"Might as well. Aqua already took out the tracking chips inside them, and they've already seen some of the worse girls I gave them, like the Mantis and the Fiendish AuPairSex." both blonds chuckled at that before they walked in front of everyone on the deck. "Mom, dad, Celcia, and Gwendilon. Since there are a lot of members in my harem, I want to release them one at a time for you to see them. You all already know some; but, there are a ton of faces you haven't seen. You've already met Fran, and here's Shantae." The moment Shantae was released from her ball, she gave him a kiss before running over to Fran. The G-splice giggled as she rubbed the three heads with ease.

"I recognize the Arbust heads; but, not the base girl." Celcia stated as his mom 'aww'ed at the girl.

"That's because the base girl is a Hellcat, though we call her 'breed' Hellbust simply to combine the two breed names." Fran stated as he brought out the next girl.

"I believe you might of seen her fighting against Glen's tech girls; but, she's my Gynadose, Kyoki." Kyoki gave them a glare before turning to him.

"Who the hell are the giant bug, the ugly bird, that hot babe, and that greasy old man?"

"Hey! I'm not a giant bug/ugly bird/old man!" the three obvious insulted people shouted.

"So you're greasy huh?" his mom stated as she gave his father a noogie.

"Celcia and Gwendilon are the first two members of my harem, who were with my mother and father at the ranch until they decided to visit me. I decided it would be wise to introduce you all one at a time."

"That's a good idea fucker, considering what you have in your harem." Kyoki let out a sinister chuckle before taking a few steps back.

"Gwendilon, you can't kill this one okay?"

"Of course my queen. I would never kill another member of the harem." Gwendilon stated. Naruto silently prayed as he released Magenta. The two girls seemed to stare at each other before they brought out their weapons.

"What did I just say!" Gwendilon gave the Whorenet a glare, who simply flicked her off, as theyplaced their weapons back where they were. "Magenta here is one of the newer members of my harem, who I acquired through a salvage battle. Then you have my other four infernals, Sabriel, Yubel, Gaia, and Zoey." The four infernals appeared with their own reactions. Sabriel and Yubel were happy to see Celcia and Gwendilon once more, while Gaia simply gave them a confidant smirk and Zoey waved hello at them.

"So this is the Cardian you mentioned before right? She looks beautiful and well groomed with the berries. I didn't expect to see another Succubus ever since your father thought it would be funny to try and get a three-way out of us. I can tell she's a powerful Demoness; but, I haven't seen the last girl before."

"Dear, that's a Night Nurse. Like the one I pointed out at Indigo that you thought was another Goth?" Naruto watched, for the first time in years, his mom groan and admit defeat at always being right. "Yes! That means I get to buy us some more land, upgrade the ranch, and get us some more girls! Son, you are a god!"

_'Oh please stop it. You're going to make all of that ego go straight to his thighs.'_ Kyuubi muterred, making him twitch slightly as he watched them chat with one another for a bit.

"Then you have Navy, Kira, and Sizer, who are the heavy-duty hitters of the group most of the time." Naruto's Whorepool, Kunoichi, and GunValkyrie appeared in order. Navy was quite excited to see everyone and went over, dragging an embarrassed Kira along as well. Sizer simply stood beside him with her hands prepared for her plasma blades. "Sizer, those are my parents. You don't have anything to fear from them." Sizer slightly relaxed; but, still stood beside him. "Then there's Rushina, my Anima." The moment Rushina appeared, she waved to everyone and hugged him once more, which ended up with her hugging Kyoki and Sizer at the same time. When she let them go, she giggled and pulled Celcia and Gwendilon from the crowd, giving them kisses and hugs and said a ton of things he couldn't quite understand before returning to the ship and let them go. Before Naruto could release Banika, he caught a Pokeball and turned to Fran.

"And it's my pleasure to introduce one of his newest girls, as well as a refined project of mine, the Hive-Mind!" Naruto took that as his signal and released the Hive-Mind, though he hoped it was Alice who was in control.

"Hiya everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto was amazed to see a miniature version of the giant blue figure, with the exception that her outline matched Alice's body. Even though most of his harem was ready for battle, his mother seemed curious as his father was surprised at the sight.

"Uh Alice, I think they would prefer you with clothes ON." Alice looked down and noticed that she was, in the traditional sense, naked.

"Ah, that could be the problem. Alright, that shouldn't be a problem." Naruto watched as Alice made her body glow for a few seconds before her 'glow' stitched itself into a light blue lab coat with dark blue jeans and matching shoes. "Is that better Naruto?" He simply nodded and appeared beside Fran, who started praising her and examined her.

"And then there's Banika."

"I was wondering when you'd bring her out." Kyoki said this with a grin.

"I can't wait to play with my favorite destruction buddy!" Rushina jumped for joy.

"Maybe I can get a quick bit of training in?" Navy and, surprisingly, Kira said before they looked at each other and chuckled.

"As long as she doesn't shoot us we're good." Sabriel and Gaia stated before they looked at each other and smirked.

"Ten SLC says someone faints!" Yubel shouted, causing everyone who knew of Banika to laugh. The only ones who didn't laugh were Sizer, who simply didn't care or consider the danger Banika could become, and Zoey, who was more worried on healing whoever would faint at seeing Banika.

"Oh god, you kept her!" Alice shouted, making Fran slap the newest girl's head and told her to shut up. After every got their comments and giggles out. Naruto pulled out Banika's ball and released her. Much to his delight, Banika appeared in her natural form, making both of his parents scream as Celcia and Gwendilon were already preparing to attack her. By the time his mom stopped screaming, Naruto realized that his FATHER was the girly screamer of the two.

"Banika? I'm gonna kill you for hurting Naruto when he was a child!" Celcia shot out towards her with her bow shooting out multiple arrows at the menace-class girl. Right before his very eyes, Banika transformed into her battle mode and cut the arrows with ease, using her two claw-whips to hold Celcia in place.

"Celcia, can't we talk things out before we try to kill each other? I learned from my mistakes as a child and have helped Naruto and the girls out when he got me. Come on, ask them!" Celcia turned towards the others, who simply nodded and stated several facts of Banika's loyalty. After a few minutes, Celcia asked to be forgiven, which ended up being a hug-fest.

Once Deidara released his girls, the Iron Chefs and the Tavernmaid began setting the tables in the mess hall for a large banquet for everyone to enjoy. Much to Naruto's surprise, even the legendaries were being civil and quite playful with his parents. Hentai was the one who kept on asking awkward questions about his past and embarrassing moments, though his mother was more than happy to embarrass him. At one point in time, all of the pirates on the ship thanked them for having Naruto as their kid.

Hours have passed, and Naruto was on the balcony looking at the Pokegirls dancing to the music that came from the speakers that he still couldn't find. He could spot Deidara flirting with a few of the pirate girls, though Sisori was using a pair of small, cute puppets to humor the small Pokekits that were paying attention to her. The slurred words of everyone merely humored him, though it mad him a bit saddened to know that he could never get drunk. THAT was something he always wanted, despite most people wanting to not get drunk.

"I figured you would be dancing down there." Naruto didn't move from his spot, simply sitting on the chair watching the stars flicker. Yes, it was good to just be able to take it easy instead of constant fighting and catching.

"Na, unlike my parents, who've won awards for it in the past, I'm not much of a dancer."

"It's easy, and I'm the one with the giant tail to deal with." Naruto released a small, nearly silent sigh from his lips as he closed his eyes. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you've honestly never wanted to dance before?" He opened his right eye, looking at Moantwo bending down to look at him. From this angle, her clevage was perfection.

"The only dances I know how to do is the chicken dance, the sprinkler, and the insert-mail." Moantwo flicked his forehead, nearly making him fall from his chair.

"Those are real dances, and it's Chickenlittle dance thank you very much." the fast-beat song that was once playing now changed into a slow, magical song that seemed more like a lullaby than anything else. Naruto felt Moantwo lift him with her telekinesis and placed her arms around his neck. "Now place your hands on my waist, and just the waist Naruto."

"Oh come on Moantwo. You have such lovely hips and a divine ass to go with it." Naruto gave her a polite smile, making her lightly giggle as he placed his hands on her waist. He noticed that the tables and chairs were pushed away, allowing them to circle the balcony. Their steps, their movements, and even the way they breathed were done in perfect unity. Naruto looked into her eyes, seeing them shimmer with the bright stars reflecting behind them.

"See, this isn't so hard now is it?" Moantwo whispered as they twirled away from the railing.

"I'll admit, it isn't as bad as I thought it could be. Then again, I did have an amazing teacher."

"Oh you're just saying things." Moantwo giggled as he leaned towards her ears.

"No I am not Moantwo. You've inspired me in seconds to do something that would take hours to do. You've been an achor to keep me from doing stupid things, yet the air I would need when I must get something done." Moantwo started to develop a blush across her face and tried to hide it with her hair.

"You don't mean that..."

"But I do." He moved his hand across her cheek, feeling his hormones start to rise as he felt her soft skin once more. "I can't ignore the fact that something's growing inside me for you...To see you by my side, to hear your voice again and again...Once this is all over, maybe we can find ourself a place to just have to ourself, like you mentioned on Eve."

"And as much as I would **LOVE** to take you away Naruto, I think you should step away from the imposter in front of you first before I can take you anywhere." Naruto felt himself being pulled away and turned to see Moantwo looking at him.

_'What the...'_ Moantwo tilted her head forward, making him turn to see the first Moantwo melt away, showing Jenova with an irritated look of hatred upon her face. Instantly, he felt a surge of anger and felt himself wanting to rip her heart out. How _dare_ she mess around with his feelings like that!

"And Naruto, if you're serious about what you told 'me', you should know that I'm starting to develop feelings for you as well..." the legendary whispered in his ear, making him too surprised to keep his eyes opened through the random flash of light. When he opened his eyes, Naruto found himself suddenly transported to his room, looking at the spot where Moantwo was behind him until he noticed the Pokeball and two notes that were on his bed.

**"Naruto, congrats on surviving this long without coming close to death. I did a bit of research and found out an evolution for you to give Gaia or Yubel. All of the instructions for the E-Ceremony are on the second note, and the Pokeball is Alice's ball just to let you know. There is not much difference from her original state, with the exception that she can transform into any of the three magic girls she wishes, though future magic draining might grant her other forms. To the best of luck to you, Fran."**

A few hours later, when everyone was asleep in their rooms on the Hydra, Naruto watched as Gaia sat in the middle of a magical seal with Fran and Alice beside him. Surrounding Gaia were four smaller circles that had complex designs within them. Sabriel, Yubel, Shantae, and Zoey stood behind each circle with a dark stone in their hands, or head in Shantae's case, and looked at Gaia, who was looking up towards the moon instead.

"Do it." Gaia whispered. Sabriel was the first to place her stone in a circle. A surge of energy spiked around the stone before it calmed down and pulsed with energy. Shantae placed her stone within the second circle. It too spiked with dark energy before it calmed down. Zoey was the third girl to place her stone down, which reacted much harsher than the others; but, it also calmed down. Yubel looked at the stone in her hand then at Yubel before she placed her stone in the circle.

"I'm expecting a rematch ya know?" Yubel stated with a smirk that was matched by the smirk Gaia now wore.

"Don't worry, you'll get it real soon." Yubel's stone pulsed with energy, which caused the other stones to melt into the seal and start spinning around Gaia's seal. Waves of blackish-purple mist spawned from the seal, which seemed to stop as four lightning bolts struck at each circle, causing a sudden burst of darkness that made it impossible for Naruto to see. What seemed to be hours of darkness, he was able to see once again, though the only thing he saw was the four seals being broken and a small mist covered where Gaia stood. Once the mist was gone, what was left was an even six foot woman with piercing gold eyes, pale skin, and short, dark green hair with black streaks through it that was curved towards her left eye. Her slender, hourglass figure seemed to call out to him as she walked out of the seal, smiling with an elegant step in her movements.

"Why do I feel like taking a sip of tea while whipping someone?" Gaia's tone wasn't the angered, serious one that it use to be. Oh no, this voice was calm and beautiful that was drowned with royalty. "Do you think that I could get a green Reniassance dress Naruto?" Said tamer noticed that Yubel was about to walk over to her, when a darkened scythe suddenly forced her into the air. "Don't you see that I'm talking to our master! Wait your turn bitch!" Naruto chuckled at Shantae, who simply curled up to Gaia and got a petting.

Yep, everyone was happy today. With that in mind, he allowed himself to pass out on top of Fran's soft, over-sized breasts.

-Author's Notes-

Oh wow, that was a lot of work to put out. I'll be honest, most of this was a spurr of the moment idea creating; but, it worked out didn't it? There were many ups and downs with this chapter, the events within it, as well as the family factor and confessions. Hm, where to begin...

The first part of this chapter, which I call "Gotta Sell them All" for lack of a better title, was basically a filler point to give Naruto and Deidara a reason to head to Minerva Island. It also gave me a reason to flesh out some bit of info about the SLC give and take with the Hidden Bra Village. That reminds me, I should make Naruto visit there whenever he goes back home...

Anyway, "Dino-Hell" was quite interesting to write, as it gave more light as to the manipulation that Sanctuary holds over both Leagues and Pokegirls like the Nurse Joy. It's a known bit in the entry of the Sanctuary Goth that they have at least one Dameosaur, the Velociraptors they fought against. The rest of the girls were the Tyrannodame, Pterodame, Nessidame, and the last girl was going to be either a Smartdoll or an Agrii. Yes, those girls are restricted to the Dark Continent only, though this does tease me into making Deidara swipe some at a future date. At least the Godzilla-reference girls in the Pokegirl world are human-sized instead of the monsterous height. Oh god, I would be having fun with that combo. Oh yea, Sizer, the GunValkyrie, is fucking epic! I know I got her name from a manga, I just forgot which one. Violinist of Hamel or something similar to that.

"Casey is Crazy" was interesting to write as it gave Naruto the fight he was expecting on Eve. I wasn't too sure if I should of started the way I did; however, it just clung onto starting it off that way instead of the traditional 'Wake up, go outside, do some shit, and the bad-guy appears' routine. I did that last chapter, and I try to not repeat myself. Heh heh, Glen is worse off than Casey if one thinks about it. At least with him, he thinks that he's doing the right thing. Glen is just doing whatever the hell she wants. Oh yea, before I forget, when Casey appeared with the Zombabes, this doesn't mean that he was controlling them. Maybe with a later chapter there will be remote controlled Zombabes, just not this one. Zoey evolving into a Night Nurse is one of those canon events I needed in order to get Gaia to evolve into a Dark Queen.

Hm, I wonder how a Blessed or Fiendish dinosaur would turn out to be... Anyway, here's the Dark Queen's stats and what-not.

DARK QUEEN, the Queen-Behind-the-Scenes Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human Metamorph

Element: Magic/Ghost/Dark (Infernal)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Human Style (only the best), some Life Energy

Role: Manipulators, dark rulers.

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Psychic, Fighting, Normal, Poison

Weak Vs: Celestial, Sonic attacks

Attacks: Call Me Queen, Energy Drain, Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Teleport, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Dark Blade, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Bomb, Grisly Wing, Shadow Scythe.

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Healing (x5), Night vision, Wingless Flight, Enhanced Intelligence, Limited Metamorph, Solid Ether Body, Longevity

Yea, everytime I picture a 'queen' I see a fancy dress, hence her abnormal request for wanting one at the end of the chapter. The final part of this chapter "Reunion" was interesting, even if it technically began near the end of the "Casey is Crazy" part. So yes, Naruto now owns two queens, joy for him. All in all, that part of the chapter was meant to show his parents, Celcia, and Gwendilon the new additions, as well as how the others have progressed with their training. The only girl I felt bad for was Margaret, who I had stay back at the ranch while the others left. Also, Naruto's parents are serious gamblers, which makes their arguments much more lively in my opinion.

Out of this whole chapter, I gotta say, the best part out of it, must of been the Naruto/Moantwo moments. She is turning more 'human' to a sense, Naruto is starting to think of them as more than just 'allies' and Jenova is still trying to cause some chaos, though whether it's for the hell of it or a purpose is left to be seen. Either way, I do hope FenrirCrinos got his dose of Moantwo/Naruto, and I must thank Sh8ad8ow, One Who Walks the Path of Fire, Elemental Dragon Swordsman, Ryuu Sennin Ryumaru Namikaze, and Swiftrabbit for their reviews last chapter. And Alex, thanks for liking the chapter, and I was saddened when I had to knock off Stella as well. Swiftrabbit, don't worry about Typhonna being the last boss in this story. She isn't going to be the last boss. As for Atmuff, heh heh heh... Lets just say she'll be used more than necessary in the future.

Anywho, review and ask questions people! Oh yes, though I'm not so use to doing something like this, if you wish to introduce an oc for Naruto to team up with in the future, post it with your review. I've been thinking about doing some double battles, maybe even entering him into a tournament whenever he gets into Jhoto. If you're unsure as to a girl or girls for your oc to have, just tell me your favorite animal(s) and we can work something out.

Sayonara Everyone!

-Character Profile

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: C

License: Tamer

SLC: 27,300,200

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

Other Side Badge: Jade Islands, Eve, Other Side Gym

Pristine Badge: Jade Islands, Uzza, Pristine Gym

-Harem-

Sizer: GunValkyrie, level 65

Magenta: Whorenet, level 65

Yubel: Succubus, level 60

Gaia: Demoness, level 62

Rushina: Anima, level 74

Shantae: G-Splice, level 63

-Non-combatant-

Zoey: Night Nurse, level 44

-Pokegirls in Reserve-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 70

Sabriel: Cardian, level 54

Banika: Battle Widow, level 53

Navy: Whorepool, level 56

Kira: Kunoichi, level 41

Fran: G-Splice, level 55

Alice: G-Splice, level 55

-Girls at the Ranch-

Celcia: Harpy Empress

Gwendilon: Buzzqueen

Margaret: Mephitits


	19. Chapter 17

Hiya everyone! After a few days of plot working and going through the reviews, I decided to start writing the next chapter. One of the ideas were inspired thanks to various people on the Pokegirl chat, which is a rather entertaining place to go to. Any-way, I'm not sure how long this chapter will be; but, it should be long enough to get in a good chunk of battles, feral catching, and some other random bits. As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other anime, manga, video game, or any other real-life references that somehow find their way into here. With that pointless gunk out of the way, lets get to the good stuff.

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thoughts.'_

_"Kyuubi Talking."_

**"Anger/Strong Emotion."**

**"Radio/Other."**

-Chapter 17-

The sounds of fireworks being set off, combined with joyous cheer, celebratory screams, and loud bursts of clapping overworked Naruto's ears to the point of letting Kyuubi take over and killing them off. He knew he couldn't though, he had a competition to win.

"Do you really think you can beat me Naruto?" Deidara smirked as he stood next to Anbu and Ritsko, who also wore a small smirk. "I've trained my girls in the art of stealth and capture, un. I can just see us winning first prize in this contest."

"And yet you also forget how many girls I have in reserve to help me out whenever I need them. Not to mention that it's not just us in this contest Deidara." Naruto noticed someone running towards them, which also attracted Deidara's attention. It only took a few seconds before Naruto started to recognize the figure. He was much taller than Naruto with long blond hair that seemed to have pink glitter in it. The man wore a purple jumpsuit with a dark red Pokebelt with each slot being filled, as well as a large bag over his back. With the exception of his height and hair, he would look exactly like HIM!

"Ah, you must be Naruto from the Ruby League! And you are Deidara, the man that Pierre mentioned a few times!" the man took them into a bone-crushing bear-hug for several minutes, earning them the giggles from random people. Naruto could of sworn he heard Anbu and Ritsko giggle as well.

"How -ugh- do you know Pierre?" he managed to ask. The man put them down and began laughing. For a second there, Naruto could of sworn the ground began to shake with his laughter.

"Pierre is one of my younger brothers young one. I'm Luis, one of the main champions of this competition!" Naruto was about to ask him how many girls he ever caught; but, he noticed a much more important question.

"Wait, one of your younger brothers?"

"Yea! Pierre lives in Ruby, I live in Jade, our older sister Antina lives in Edo, George lives in Opal, though we don't hear from him much. That attack on the mountains did a lot more damage than the news reported. Took out train lines, most of their normal modes of transportation, their electricity, and so much more. Poor George..." Naruto couldn't help but to look at Deidara, who began to chuckle and look at something else near them. "Lisa, Albert, Marge, and Trebor live in Cresent Moon, Blood, Mountain, and White Lotus Leagues in that specific order, the twins Hue and Lue cover the Azure and Sapphire Leagues, Hazzard is also my league to hunt around, though I do travel with Diana, who also hunts over the Amethyst, Noir, and Blue Leagues. Now Ocean League is going to go to Liz, who is the youngest of us at ten, and Antina's two kids, Mark and Joey, are close to being sixteen, so they'll be going to Forest and Orange Leagues to hunt. Our parents have been searching the rest of the leagues; however, Allan, Zena, and Callan are already at the age for being dropped at Slot, Tropic, and Crimson League in order. The only leagues we don't have covered are the Silver Islands, Sunshine, Jhoto, Indigo, Capital, and the Dark Continent!" Naruto was surprised at how many kids there were to simply do that.

_'Are they planning a massive take-over of the world or something?'_ Naruto thought to himself as Luis began to laugh for no reason.

"I know, my folks had a lot of us and we're just doing the same thing! It's a rather funny-it's starting!"

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this month's Naga Hunt!" the excitement in the air was all Naruto could feel at the moment. "I know the tamers from Wadjet know all about this contest; but, for those who don't know, listen up! Each tamer gets sixty snake balls and a small bag filled with fruit lures. There is one of two ways of winning this contest, either by catching the rarest girl out of everyone else, or by catching the most different type of Naga-types. Mind you, you don't have to catch just Naga-related girls; however, those will be the main focal point of this contest!"

"No dip Sherlock. You called this contest the Naga Hunt." he whispered sarcastically. This caused Deidara to chuckle.

"You have eight hours to hunt everyone! If you, for some unknown reason, need more snake balls, you must come back and purchase them. For any girl you catch with your own balls will not be recorded, as well as might be taken from you for breaking the rules. Other than that, once you're outside the town, just about anything goes other than killing one another and stealing another person's girl. When everyone is in their position we'll start the contest at exactly twelve thirty!"

"Well I must be off now. Good luck you two!" Luis shouted before he ran past the stage. Naruto looked at Deidara and saw the smirk on the bomber's face.

"Good luck to ya gaki. Can't wait to make you loose, un." Naruto smirked and merely gave him the finger.

"Oh don't worry, I'll beat you, Luis, and everyone else here at least in one category." Deidara merely shook his head before walking away, making him walk the opposite way. The path he had to travel was towards the mountains with multiple small patches of trees near them. _'I wonder if there are any caves?_' The moment a loud 'gong' was heard, he brought out Sizer and both started their journey through the area. The snake balls, which were just Ultra Balls with a Pokeplate to have snakes on it, were the only balls he head in his bag. The rest were in his storage seal just in case he wanted a specific girl to himself.

"What am I to do once we spot an enemy?" Sizer asked in a low whisper.

"Well, you're not going to kill them unless I say so. Unless it's a surprise attack, we're going to watch our enemies before attacking. We don't need to walk into a trap or anything." Sizer didn't give him a reply as they saw an armless Naga slithering on the ground. _'Well that's rather surprising to see.'_ "You want to stab her a few times with your Plasma Blades Sizer?" Naruto noticed that Sizer was already in the air and dove towards the armless Naga.

_'You know that there are a small percentage of Nagas that are armless right?'_ Kyuubi asked him.

_'Is, I believe you meant to say is instead of are. Your sentence sounds rather flawed like that Kyuubi. You are a demon who lived for how many eons now?'_

_'Oh shut up you! Flattery shall get you no where into my bed.'_

_'Who said I was ever aiming to get into that crusty, cum coated place in the first place?'_ Naruto suddenly felt his nuts being squeezed and couldn't stop himself from falling to the ground.

_'I can do **MUCH** more than hurt your head baka. Remember that little detail next time.'_ the pain left as quickly as it appeared, causing him to think about what had just happened before Sizer tossed the Naga's body over to him. The unconscious feral had multiple open wounds, a few puncture marks, and even a fist size hole through her right breast. Naruto simply caught her and placed her in his bag.

"At least you did your best at keeping her alive Sizer. I'm proud of you."

"I aim to please." Sizer stated in a robotic fashion. With nothing else to do, the two moved up the mountain, noticing the various Geogals and Pidgys that were actually running from them. By the time they reached a flat surface on the mountain, the two were able to see a few tamers catching various girls, from Kittens and Titmice to Nagas and Flowergirls. He could of sworn he even heard a faint 'Katsu' about a few miles past him. Either way, he was the first to notice the familiar feeling that he felt when he found Kyoki battling those Naga-evolutions in the Sahara. Right as this feeling reached its highest potential, Naruto couldn't protect himself from being wrapped by a long tail and was dragged into the sudden hole.

_'Dammit, I let my guard down!'_

"Master!" Sizer shouted as he noticed that he was sinking faster than he thought. An explosion took place, as well as multiple small rocks hitting his body, making him think that Sizer made the hole big enough for her to fly through. Once he felt himself on solid ground, he forced a burst of chakra from his back, causing the thing to let him go. When he jumped away from another lash from the tail and looked at his kidnapper, he was surprised to say one thing.

"I should of seen this coming. Another fucking Basilisk!" Naruto didn't see that many differences from the other Basilisk that he caught, though this one was much smaller in tail length, had a bigger bust and brighter skin coloration. He couldn't see much due to the small hole being his only light source. _'That reminds me, I gotta sell that Basilisk sometime. She would be quite the powerful addition to-'_ Naruto didn't get a second word in his thoughts as the Basilisk did something that he didn't expect to happen.

She released a bright, thin beam from a place in between her eyes, that would of killed him if it wasn't for his reflexes.

_'What the hell?'_

"MASTER!" Naruto jumped again at the series of explosions that took place, allowing the allies of light to shine the area he was in much more. As much as he was happy to have Sizer by his side, he couldn't help but to be amazed at the Basilisk that was in front of them. Or, more importantly, the armored tail that she had. Before he could think of what it could mean and why it was so important, the tail was pointed at Sizer and released a rather small yet powerful burst of air from it. Sizer flew into the air and began releasing rockets from her shoulders, though this simply added to the chaos of the tail forming more cannons.

_'I swear to god if she's a fucking Battle Basilisk I'm going to kill you Kujaku for your bad luck!'_ Kyuubi swore again and again in his head as he watched the Basilisk release a Hyper Beam at Sizer, who flew away from the beam attack and replied with her barrage of Steel Feather Shuriken. Since the Basilisk exhausted herself with the Hyper Beam, she couldn't do much but to flick some of the feathers away with her armored tail.

"We need to get out of her master! I can't get closer to her due to her tail, and it's getting harder for me to ignore her eyes even with the HUD vizor!" Sizer's shouts made the Basilisk look at him and slam her tail into the ground, causing the ground to shake enough to make him fall. The next thing he knew, the Basilisk was on top of him pressing his head into her breasts.

_'Why do I end up in these positions?'_ he thought to himself as he heard Sizer scream his name.

"Mine..." the Basilisk growled out as he suddenly felt his pants torn off, causing him to twitch at the feeling of her nails ripping some of his flesh. The sudden pain made him have a slight erection, making the feral rub it against her womanhood until it was stiff enough to slide into her. Naruto's groan made Sizer scream yet again, though it also made the horny Basilisk start riding him with lust.

"What am I to do master!"

"Nothing at all!" he shouted back, which seemed to make the Basilisk ride him more in attempts to shut him up. Her forked tongue traveled around his throat, slowly surviving around before stopping in one place and bit into him. It wasn't the fact she bit him that made him react in such a way. Oh no, it was to depth of her teeth that did it for him. He didn't feel any type of poison being injected into his body; but, he couldn't help but moan at the sudden thought of being in control. The weird thing was that he didn't like being submissive, hence the odd thought to the even odder reaction. He didn't know how much time had passed ever since he was forced to be a human dildo. The thrusting slowed down at one point before it just went as fast as it was merely minutes ago. There was just no way to tell other than the light above him. By the time he felt he was about to release his seed into her, she must of came multiple times. His throat must of been covered in teeth marks and hickeys, his chest having scratch marks curving at every angle, though the worst pain must of came from his legs.

"Basilisk so hot!" the feral moaned out as he felt her climax once more. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and let loose his cum, groaning with pleasure as he continued to thrust into her a few times. The dangerous feral laid against his chest, allowing his twitching cock rest inside her as he stopped cumming. The two stayed still as he looked at Sizer, who was teething with anger and already had her Plasma Blades ready to cut into her, and possibly himself.

"Uuuhh, Basilisk dearest?"

"Mhm?" the snake-girl mumbled.

"I'm gonna put you into a ball to keep you warm, okay?" the Basilisk gave him a small glare before nodding at him. He slowly placed his hand into his Pokepack, kissing her deeply as he pressed the snake ball to her tail. Once she disappeared, he had two other balls in case she escaped, though this proved to be useless as she stayed in the ball. "Oh god, I didn't think that was going to work at first." Naruto was knocked back down by Sizer clinging onto him. Naruto started to run his hand through her hair, making the tech girl slowly calm down.

"Do you know what she is?" Basilisk was his original answer; but, the armored tail made him think differently and made him scan the snake ball. Once her entry came up, he couldn't help but to thank Kyuubi for his super sperm.

BASILISK WARMECH, the Guyver-Bonded Queen of Snakes Pokegirl

Type: Not Very Near Human, Animorph (Serpent)

Element: Magic/Steel/Poison/Dragon

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Carnivore

Role: Combat, Hunter, Bodyguard, Assassin, Elite Storm Trooper

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Fighting, Normal, Rock, Steel, Fire, Flying, Magic, Dragon, Electric, Plant, Water, Bug

Weak Vs: Ghost, Dragon, Ice, Psychic, Ground

Attacks: Sonic Buster, Head Beam, Vibro Blades, Pressure Cannon, Giga Flame, Megasmasher (Host AND Guyver must be Delta bonded with Tamer), Call Me Queen, Petrification Gaze, Bite, Wrap, Crushing Wrap, Hypnotic Gaze, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Poisonous Coat, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Enervate, Death Stare, With Experience: Hyper Beam

Enhancements: Enhanced Healing (x4), Enhanced Durability (x14), Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Agility (x2), forearm blades, reduced libido, special energy weapons, Enhanced Strength (Coils Only x5), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Poison Resistance

"You were very lucky to survive master. No one gets luck like that."

_'Unless you have a smoking hot vixxen inside you named Kyuubi. Then you get a sexy body, a long, thick cock, and the stamina to fuck for a fortnight.'_ Kyuubi stated with an amused tone before she chuckled, causing him to shrug and place the ball in his Pokepack. A small, nearly unnoticeable breath of air caught his attention, making him turn to see a tunnel near them.

"Well, we can either go through there, or we can fly out and start hunting outside. What do you think Sizer?" Sizer stretched her wings before holding onto him and started flying towards their exit. As she was half way from the hole, something forced them back onto the ground. He had to bite his lip from screaming at the sudden burning sensation that went through his right leg, making him look at the purple substance that was on it. By the time he wiped it off with a torn strip of his shirt, he looked up to see Sizer shooting rockets at a muscular Arbust. The thing that surprised him was that the Arbust disappeared as soon as he saw her. _'Fuck! I can't stand thanks to the poison. I take it the poison on her skin was paralysis Kyuubi?'_

_'It will take me about an hour to get rid of the poison. I know, it's a long time; but, that poison was a cocktail filled with different types that could of possibly killed a normal human in minutes.'_ Naruto couldn't help but to groan and slap his forehead at the information he was given. He was forced onto the ground, screaming as purple poison was rubbing against his arms. _'Dammit baka, what the hell are you doing!'_

_'It's not me who is doing this ya know!'_ he shouted as he pushed the heavy feeling off him, cringing at the poison that now coated his hands. Maybe it was the chakra that were sent into his hands, or maybe it was even the feelings of the feral that was attacking them; but, the feral suddenly screamed and reappeared a few steps away from him. A pair of black tentacles shot out towards him as the Arbust was covered in a black goo. Her hands were now deadly claws, though her jaw now had razor sharp teeth that reminded him of a shark. After wiping his hands on his shirt, which was a rather painful effort, he pulled out the Pokedex and was happy to see Sizer slicing through the tentacles as he scanned the abnormal girl.

_'Fuck! Now we're going to be stuck here for two hours you dam bokenasu! I swear, we're going to up your training by learning some more evasive jutsu and get you some more kunai and shuriken. You need all the help I can give you!'_

_'It's not my fault we're dealing with an enemy that can turn invisible!'_ he shouted back, which earned him a headache as he watched Sizer dodging and shooting rockets at the dangerous feral. The feral screamed and simply made more tentacles to try and capture Sizer, as well as spat poison in the air.

_'Either way baka, you need to get your girls ready for combat! They're powerful and yet not ready for the things in the ninja world. Maybe you should get some assist girls, such as magic, healers, and psychic types. Magic can fortify defenses or act as long range fighters, healers are easy to explain, and psychics can practically do whatever we wish to an opponent's mind without looking at them. They'd be useful to us on the other side.'_ Naruto, instead of paying attention to Kyuubi's annoyingly long rant, he opened the beeping Pokedex to read the entry that appeared.

ARBUST SYMBIOTE, the Parasyte-Bonded Curvy Cobra Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorph (reptile), Metamorph

Element: Dark/Poison

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Parasyte feeds on emotions and resultant pheremones, rest of diet varies depending on host. Host gains a great love of chocolate.

Role: medical research to counter-act poisons, Heavy combat

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, sonic attacks, Ground, Psychic

Attacks: Bite, Crunch, Acid Tongue, Beast Rush, Invis, Invis 2, Invis 3, Fury Swipes, Wrap, Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Sex Attack 2, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer

Enhancements: Strength, durability, endurance, and agility ratings increased by +5, can manifest thick claws and morph jaw into a massive, fang-filled maw with an acid-drooling tongue, can manifest tentacles, Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types, (mainly Mouse, Bug, or Bird Pokegirls) of Pokegirl, mildly poisonous scales, carbon and calcium bone structure, limited morphing abilities, antidote synthesis

_'Actually, I'm not completely surprised by this.'_ Kyuubi stated as he looked up at Sizer, who apparently was cornering the Symbiote to a corner.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Think about it? It's a known fact that Warmechs and Symbiotes can work with one another when necessary, though at other times they have a rivalry that isn't that hard to cast aside. Basically, it's not that hard of a fact to accept that these two once belonged to the same harem, considering how rare it is to find the Guyver or Parasytes needed to make the girls.'_

**"STOP THIS!"** Naruto looked up to see the Symbiote lift her hands with a wall of tentacles trying to protect her, only for Sizer's Plasma Blades to easily cut through them. This caused the Symbiote to scream once more as Sizer transformed her arm into a sniper rifle and struck the feral's head.

"If you don't let my master catch you, you'll die right here and now. Got that!" Sizer forced the feral completely onto the ground, pointing the rifle to its head. The feral seemed to glare at her as it nodded, making him groan as he threw the snake ball at the girl, sighing as the ball signaled capture. With nothing else in his way, he allowed himself to pass out against the cavern wall.

-(September 12th, 2:45 P.M.,300AS)-

"Ah good, you're awake master. I was worried that you would be out for a few more hours. It's close to three in the afternoon, which means that we have about five hours to continue our hunt." Sizer whispered as he shook his head, forcing himself to wake up completely. His arms were still hurting, though the rest of his body seemed to be numb to everything he touched.

"Naruto's awake!" Naruto heard Zoey's voice and turned to see her running with Shantae beside her. Shantae started to affectionatly lick his face, which left the Night Nurse to giggle at the display. "Sizer brought out some of us in order to catch ferals, though I was left here with Sizer and Shantae in order to keep you healthy. I'm quite sure you're feeling a numbing sensation through your body correct?"

"Somewhat, my arms still hurt." Zoey placed her hands on his and sent a small pulse of energy into him. In turn, this made his the pain in his arms multiply into torture.

"This is quite odd. They should of been healed by now. I say we should just get out of this contest and call it a day. Your catches are more than enough for you to win this contest."

"We only caught three girls, a Naga, a Warmech, and a Symbiote. I know two of them are very rare; but, that doesn't mean we're going to win with the most caught category." Zoey looked over at Sizer with a stern look.

"You haven't told him?" Sizer shook her head.

"Why would I? He just woke up, and his health is much more important than finding that facility." Facility? What facility?

"Naruto, you're awake and breathing fine! That means I don't get to have some fun with your corpse, darn!" Fran mumbled as he stood up, noticing the Alaka-Wham that walked with her. Unlike normal Alaka-Whams, this one had pasty white skin with blood red lips and the biggest pair of jiggly breasts he had ever seen. They must of been something along the lines of MM-cups. MM meaning massive melons! Despite all of this, there was one thing that he couldn't help but to be frightened by.

"Yes, it's that big when limp Mr. Kujaku. A long, meaty twelve inches that would give most girls hell. Now think of it when it's fully erect..."

_'Kyuubi, delete that image and anything that relates to her!'_

_'For once in this lifetime, I'm in full alignment with you baka!'_

"This is Jean, one of my fellow G-splice friends from the old days. She's a Dildoqueen, Alaka-Wham, Jokette, and an Ishtar all mixed into one sexy package!" Naruto saw a long appendage extend from the back of Jean's head and blinked as it floated in front of him.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" the moment Naruto shook it, he met a sudden psychic blast collide into his head, causing him a painful headache as Kyuubi fought against the mind probe. The battle lasted for a few seconds; but, it felt like days to him. "What the hell was that all about?" Jean smirked at him as she turned to Fran.

"You were right. His mind does block him from all types of psychic attacks. He could still see me, hear me, and blocked the mind-rape I was going to do to him." Fran giggled and gave Jean a pat on the back.

"You always were a big fan of rape and bondage for some odd reason. I could never get into the stuff like you did." Naruto didn't know if he should of killed Jean with thousands of shuriken, or simply beat her down with Kyuubi's chakra and make her his just for the irony of it. Either way, he found himself with Sizer, Zoey, and Shantae as they followed the two G-splices down the tunnel.

"So I heard that you're participating in a catching contest correct? Have you caught any girls that aren't from me?"

_'Uh oh, is she going to want them back? There's no way in hell she's getting them back after the taming I had to do to get the Basilisk Warmech, and the hard work Sizer did with the Arbust Symbiote.'_ "The only other girl I caught was an armless Naga. We were going to hunt for a Gorgon or some Arbusts when your Basilisk forced me into the mountain. Which reminds me, where's the entrance to this mountain?" Jean smirked at him as she pointed above them. When he looked up, he saw the ghost of an Elementalist stuffing large chunks of stone into the tunnels above them before they disappeared.

"My Astral Elementalists, Earth Elementalists to be exact, take care of all the 'tunnels' that my Basillisks and other girls make. I should be surprised that my Basilisk Warmech was taken down so easily; but, she was one of the few that I normally allow to hunt for their own taming for non-important reasons. I bet she calmed down due to your GunValkyrie and the Arbust Symbiote simply disliked the fire that your G-splice used against her." Naruto didn't want Jean to believe in a lie; however, telling her that the Basilisk was tamed by him and willingly went into a ball might piss her off enough to use her monster cock on him.

"I released Shantae and Zoey after master caught the Symbiote, not beforehand. It was taken down by me and me alone." Sizer stated with a hint of either annoyance or jealousy in her voice.

"Tech girls were always a problem to Sukebe and the other elemental girls. They could cause more damage with less the hassle, hence why the humans wanted most of them killed as quickly as possible. How does that little number make you feel metal bird?" Naruto had to take Sizer's hand with his in order to prevent her from trying to kill Jean.

"It would be wise to not insult or try to rile up any of my harem. You might not like what comes about from it."

"Oh? And what would little ol me get if I continue to do so?"

"Fran should remember the hassle she went through once I got injured by her hand. She still has the scars ya know." Fran shivered at the memory, which made Jean look at him with a glare and walked ahead of them. Personally, he didn't care as to what she thought or believed. You mess with one of the harem, you're going to deal with everyone else and him. The walk through the mountain was rather uneventful for him, though the few girls that were out were able to see the various Naga evolutions lounging around as if nothing was bothering them. Jean's laboratory was a giant castle made with steel and stone material. Zeromers were on the castle gates, talking through a headset to someone he couldn't obviously see. As they walked into the castle, he noticed that there were test tubes all around them.

_'It seems like this place is filled with them. Kinda makes me wonder if she has too many G-splices with her?'_ Naruto asked, knowing that Kyuubi would be the only person that could answer him.

_'I don't think she's a Splicer like Fran was baka. If anything, she's a template fusionist.'_

_'You mean to tell me that she basically combines nearby feral girls into useful, workable template combos for her use?'_

_'Yep. Maybe you'll be able to snag a few more girls off her and sell them. I could see you getting some more Battle girls and Warmechs, though the Astral girls do provide a rather interesting ability, and you already have one Tenebrous G-splice of a girl. You've seen some of the other templates out there; but, you've never owned a Blessed, Chibi, Charred, Crystalline, Duel, Fiendish, Hunter, or Milf girls.'_

_'You're wrong Kyuubi. Fiendish AuPairSex and Nurse Joy Milf were given to my family, remember? I've seen Deidara's Chibi Cuntdor, and that Crystalline Onyx was a bitch to defeat. Plus, we've seen a good number of Blessed girls thanks to Casey's fuck ups.'_

_'True on all accounts brat; but, the more powerful girls we take back to our world, the better chance we have at holding our own until you've packed more experience under your Pokebelt. Any Pokegirl can become a problem to someone if they're at a high enough level, which is the same for any ninja that you can come across in our world. All that I hope is that we're ready by the time we are to leave back to our world.'_

_'Aka, in years to come correct?'_

_'Most likely. Even with the help of Sexebi and Aeon with the additional Tick-Tocks she knows, I doubt they'll be willing to send us back. Hell, I haven't felt any time magic from Sexebi ever since she brought us here, which could mean that she doesn't have the means to send us back.' _Kyuubi seemed to be annoyed by that fact, though this didn't truly bother him at all. He was curious about the ninja world, there was no denying that fact; but, that didn't mean he was gun-ho like she and Deidara were to return there. That world is their life, and this perverted world is his own. If he could find a way, he would get Kyuubi's soul out of his body and tell her to return with Deidara, though he wasn't exactly ready to die just for her to get a body of her own.

"So what do you think?" Jean asked him as they walked into what he assumed was her private quarters.

"I think you have many interesting, useful girls at your disposal Jean." Naruto replied, though in truth he wasn't really interested in her at the moment. Fran and Sizer were curious at Jean's personal 'pride and joys' that were still in their respected tubes. He had to admit, even he was impressed by the Mecha Musume triplets. Each were a representation of what their breed allows, a steel/ground, steel/flying, and a steel/water in an animal form to match their element. The steel/ground was a Symbiote in the shape of a Pre-Sukebe wolf with tentacles surrounding it. The steel/water took the shape of a great white shark with its body covered in guns, steel, and multiple laser cannons around its neck. _'She must be a Battle template.'_ The steel/flying took the form of a Valkyrie, though the Warmech additions made her look similar to Sizer. Despite the wondrous template fusions she had in her study, it did make him think of what she had against tech girls if she was so proud of the ones she had a hand in creating?

"Would you mind doing me a rather huge favor Mr. Kujaku?"

"I suppose it would depend on what you wanted Jean." _'Which I hope isn't something in relation to me having to start taming some of her straight girls, experiments with my body and psychic barrier, or her taming me. My god that would be the most horrible thing I'd ever have to deal with.'_

'I'm bleaching parts of your brain now. Just figured I'd let you know baka.' Kyuubi muttered as he watched Jean pull out a large plasma screen tv and turned it on. What was with G-splices and big screens? Was it something they all shared, or was it simply due to Jean having two big things already? The screen flickered to life, showing him the entire mountain and the various 'chambers' that it held.

"This Naga hunt, as well as the higher amount of rare Naga evolutions, is a fault of mine ever since I started this facility when I was younger. With the natural mountain ranges and the forbidden tech at my disposal, I would never be discovered by anyone I didn't wish to find me, with the small exception of you of course. What I need of you is to assist a few of my girls with holding back the ferals within these sectors while the others create tunnels for them to escape. Normally, I would do this after their hunt; but, it would be quite interesting to see the Sidevipers, Arbusts, and even the Dualvipers Fran has given me the pleasure of duplicating to roam the land and see what can happen."

"Okay, lets say I'm considering this offer from you. What do I get out of it? You don't particularly need me, and I don't really need you. So what is it I can gain?"

"Hm, how about a Queenler Symbiote, Chibi Smartass, and a Fiendish Armsmistress?" Naruto shook his head. The Fiendish Armsmistress would of been something humorous to give to Casey; but, that would of been a waste of time. He didn't need the additional SLC, even if he was going to sell whatever girls he caught today. "Considering how many girls you've caught of mine, I'm sure those three would be more than enough compensation."

"I only caught two girls."

"Ah, but your harem caught more of my girls. Your GunValkyrie alone attacked the dragon preserve I had and caught a Charred Flarebra, three Chibi Frostwhelps, and my Symbiote Draco, and that's only the tip of the border your other girls did. Oh Sukebe, your Anima was loving every girl she took down, and your Dark Queen was enjoying herself a bit too much. It was only thanks to your Night Nurse that everyone except for her, your GunValkyrie, Fran, and Shantae went back into their dreaded prison."

_'I think she's talking about their Pokeballs.'_ Kyuubi randomly stated.

"I was unconscious while they did this ya know." he simply stated, which made the G-splice shrug.

"I already took back the Charred Flarebra and the Symbiote Draco. The only reason you're getting the Chibis is due to them using their Chibi form against me. What do you want then, a freaking medal?"

"No." _'What should I ask for Kyuubi?'_

_'I'm not sure, we could see about getting you another Battle girl. Having another would help calm the Basilisk Warmech, as well as give Banika some company as a training partner.'_ Naruto heard a series of alarms flaring to life, making him focus on the plasma screen as it showed a slightly bloody Zeromer.

"Mistress Jean! The Giant Trollop that we recently found suddenly evolved into a Giantess!"

**"WHAT!"** Jean did the oddest thing he ever saw. She slapped her cock on the steel desk, which broke the dam thing as if it were made of cake. "Who the hell gave it a Diamond Stone!"

"We don't know. All we know is that the other Giant Trollops were taken away, the Zeromers aren't doing as well as we'd like, and Naruto's GunValkyrie was assisting the return of the Charred Flarebra when everything started. Please send assistance at-" the screen suddenly went black, making him run out of the room and used his ears to find what paths to take. He should of noticed that she left while they were on the tour, she rarely left him alone! If anything happened to her...

_'Oh shut it baka! I'm sure she'll be alright with how cruel she normally is to ferals and enemy Pokegirls.'_ Kyuubi's words didn't make him feel better. The last menace they faced cost him Stella. What if this one took Sizer from him as well? It took him about twenty minutes of sliding down the railing on the stairs; but, he found himself in front of the source of all the sounds he heard from the main floor. Like the Zeromer described, there were no Giant Trollops in the large room. The bodies of Zeromers and other tech girls were everywhere as the Giantess was swatting away at the bullets and such that were shot at it. The Giantess itself was, for obvious reasons, naked. She had violet skin, long brown hair, and what would of been DDs if she was his height. Without warning, the Giantess stomped on the ground, making him fall onto his ass.

"Get over here!" Naruto turned to see a hidden bunker and quickly crawled to it. Inside it was the Zeromer that was on the screen, as well as a few Guntits, Bombshells, and Fran. "My lord, what the hell did you think you were gonna do out there with that bitch out there!"

"Where's Sizer Fran?" Naruto shouted, completely ignoring the tech girl, which made the G-splice look at him with a small smile.

"She's still out there fighting Naruto. It might be wise to bring out Banika and just kill the menace now." Naruto nodded and released Banika, who looked at everyone before turning to him.

"Battle mode?"

"Battle mode."

"Now wait just a dam minute!" the two turned to see the Zeromer giving the three a glare. "We have a rather specific protocol to follow in case something like this was to happen, and I'm not going to let three foreigners try to make the situation worse when everything here is completely under control!" A giant fist broke through the bunker and slammed the Zeromer against the wall, killing the poor girl instantly. As the fist pulled out of the bunker, Naruto and Banika ran out through the hole and separated from each other. Naruto's main focus was to find Sizer, while Banika's goal was to distract the Giantess while he finds Sizer.

Its rather amazing what a moment of eye contact can spell out between two best friends.

"Sizer!" he shouted, noticing a few of the bodies around him were twitching. He bent down and saw that they were Zeromers that were healing via nanobots. The only thing he could do for them was to catch them via Ultra Ball and hope that they could heal at a faster rate in them. He looked up to see the Giantess falling on her rather plump ass and slam her arms on the ground, causing him to nearly fall on top of a corpse. Not knowing the full details of the Giantess, he scanned her with the Pokedex and began his hunt for Sizer once again. He noticed that Banika wasn't in her Battle mode, which made him worry for her safety as she fired a Hyper Beam at the Giantess' breasts. This forced the giant to the ground with a small groan. _'That powerful attack merely caused it to groan!'_

"Dam you to hell!" Banika disappeared from view, though the Giantess started screaming as multiple cuts started to appear on its body. The cuts made the Giantess slap her thighs, most likely hoping to stop whatever was hurting her. Banika appeared high above the Giantess and changed into her battle mode. Once she pointed her weapons at it, she shouted **"DIE!"** Waves of bullets, laser beams, and even energy slashes from her scythes struck the Giantess' upper chest. Even by moving its arms, the damage was still explicit enough to cause it to scream. At least then, Naruto thought they had a fighting chance.

That was, until he saw the tentacle that slapped Banika into a wall.

_'That looks exactly like a...'_ Naruto checked the Pokedex and started to twitch. _'God-dam you G-splices and your horror movie creations!'_

GIANTESS SYMBIOTE, the Parasyte-Bonded Really Effing Big Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid

Element: Dark/Rock

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Parasyte feeds on emotions and resultant pheremones, Anything small and wriggly they can catch. Host gains a great love of chocolate.

Role: Plundering & Pillaging, Fortress raids, Heavy combat

Libido: No one's dared to try and find out.

Strong Vs: Psychic, Normal, Rock, Steel, Ice

Weak Vs: Fire, sonic attacks, Flying, Ghost

Attacks: Bite, Crunch, Acid Tongue, Beast Rush, Invis, Invis 2, Invis 3, Fury Swipes, Punch, Kick, Pummel, Club (similar to Hammer, although they do not have to summon it)

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x35+), Toughness (x30+), Giant Club, TALL, Durability, endurance, and agility ratings increased by +5, can manifest thick claws and morph jaw into a massive, fang-filled maw with an acid-drooling tongue, can manifest tentacles

Naruto ran towards the area Banika was tossed to when he found himself in the air. He looked down to see that he was on top of a black tentacle. Without warning, he found himself starting to sink into the tentacle. With the help of a burst of chakra, he was able to get free, only to jump right into another tentacle. He could only see the darkness the tentacle provided. He couldn't even see his own hand!

_'So my death is going to be caused by being eaten by a Giantess?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to force chakra into his storage seal. For some reason, it wouldn't respond to his will. _'Well, at least my death will be an interesting topic for the news reporters to state on the news.'_ The only thing he could hear was a loud explosion and a scream. Maybe Banika was working on getting him out of this thing before he died? A burst of light blinded him, making it impossible for him to see whatever was now holding onto him. It was warm with a few cold spots though, which made him shiver.

"Are you okay master?"

"Sizer! Of course I'm okay; but, are you okay!"

"I'm 100% fine master." Naruto heard a series of 'clicks' and 'shings' before he heard the Giantess scream once again. Unlike the last time, this scream was much louder.

_'Are we close to the Giantess?'_ Naruto thought as he continued blinking his eyes. Everything was too blurry to see, and he hoped that by blinking his sight would return. _'I'm feeling quite nauseous though. Maybe it's a side effect of being inside the tentacle?'_

_'No, it's due to moving at higher speeds that you're not use to.'_

_'But I'm not running.'_

_'Which means that your GunValkyrie is currently flying fast enough to possibly rip your arm off if she hit anything.'_ Kyuubi's words made the nauseous feeling even worse, which ironically made his sight return.

"Banika! Heavy Arms on the count of three!"

"One!"

"Two"

"THREE!"

_'Am I sensing a whole lot of energy build up?'_ Naruto heard a rather demonic scream as the edges of his arms felt as if they were being burnt to a crisp. The pain continued as Sizer's arms pressed deeper into his stomach. An odd, warm sensation started flowing through his stomach, which seemed to make Kyuubi growl.

'She's fucking sending some type of miniature machines into you!'

_'I think those are nanobots. But wait, GunValkyries don't have nanotech inside them!'_ Naruto found himself being placed on the ground with his sight finally returning to him. He found himself looking right at someone's cleavage. The person pulled away, which allowed him to fully look at the girl. The girl had short black hair that reached her shoulder-blades with her eyes being covered by a pitch black visor. She wore a rather different type of armor that he wasn't familiar with. It went from her shoulders down to her breasts, leaving the under boob uncovered. That particular armor was white with a pink metal circling around the shoulder. A bit above her elbows was a strip of white armor that was connected to two gold ribbons that were latched onto some type of metal glove. The chunk of metal that surrounded her hands kinda reminded him of the duel disk Fran used, though it was black and blue with the front of it being bright blue. On her hips were two bulky chunks of metal that were connected to two pointy pieces of metal that reminded him of a kunai, though there was a third directly behind her that took a bit of effort to see. Her inner thighs weren't covered, though her womanhood was barely hidden by a few pieces of metal. From the knee down, she had bulky, very futuristic robotic limbs that made her taller than him by at least a foot. A few inches below the kneecap were a rather thick, sharp piece of metal that looked like it would kill someone instantly if it was forced through them. A humorous thing he noticed was that the 'shoe' of the metallic limb reminded him of a pair of heels, as the toe area was needle sharp and the 'heel' was a gold pincer.

Behind her, from the shoulders up, was a mechanical creation that seemed rather protective of her. From where her shoulders were, above them were a pair of mechanical shoulders that looked similar to something a Gundam would have. The top layer was black with a bit of gold on each corner, followed by a line of pink and the rest being white. Above where her head was, a pointy head with six blue eyes, three on each side, looked directly at him. Most of the machine was black, save for the two gold spikes that stretched from its 'neck', which made him think if it would attract lightning if it was raining and they were outside. The machine had two long, heavily armored arms that went all the way down to the large spikes under her knees. The Mechanical hands had three fingers, though the right arm had a thumb while the left one didn't. All in all, the good looked like she could give Banika a run for her money if she was in her battle mode. The girl jumped into the air, which showed him a long, pink 'tail' like appendage that reminded him of Banika's laser whips, and launched herself high into the air with a blast of blue energy. Naruto couldn't keep up with the mysterious girl as she flew in circles above the Giantess. Every time the Giantess Symbiote would launch tentacles at her, she'd cut them with ease. Even with her large limbs, she couldn't catch or hit the fast girl. A hidden breeze made him shiver.

_'Wait, I'm shivering?'_ Naruto looked around until he noticed the huge hole that showed multiple Naga-like girls either falling downwards, or were slithering out of it. Since the hole was at an angle, it wasn't hard for them to escape or easily fall.

"Die already!" Naruto found himself a few feet away from the bunker, looking at the smoking crater that was once where he was. He looked up to see a girl of 5'7 with brown hair, two airplane wings with a propeller on the back of it. She wore a brown button up that had a black dress shirt underneath it. Even though she wore a skirt, he could clearly see her brown panties, though the much easier thing to see was that her legs were mostly covered in armor. "Thanks to you, my sisters are dead! So die with them you murderer!" She produced a grenade and threw it at him. He swapped places with a chunk of metal that was inside the partially destroyed bunker, watching as the explosion destroyed a good chunk of the ground, as well as eradicated the metal beam! His Pokedex began beeping, making him silently groan as he pulled it out and replaced himself with a dead body that was near the giant hole in the cavern. He watched the girl look into the room and fly into it.

_'She's most likely going to check on the other Zeromers.'_ he thought to himself as he opened the Pokedex to look at whatever it scanned.

BATTLE RACK, the Heavily-Armed Blowhard Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorph (Avian)

Element: Steel/Flying

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Pokechow, fruits, nuts

Role: Heavy assault, S.W.A.T., bodyguard, similar positions

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fire, Ground, Magic

Attacks: Heavy Arms, Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet

Enhancements: Retractable battle armor, Heavy Arms technique, Flightpack, Technologically Enhanced Senses (x4), Aquatic Capacity, Aerial dexterity, Enhanced Vision (x6, limited)

Disadvantages: Limited Active Period, Limited Ammo

BATTLE GUNVALKYRIE, the Heavily-Armed flying Gunnermech Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Steel/Flying

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Omnivore Role: Heavy assault, S.W.A.T., bodyguard, similar positions

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel (others are same as the base type)

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground

Attacks: Heavy Arms, Air Recover, Vice Grip, Slash, Parry, Deflect, Iron Defense, Called Shot, Burst, Steel Feather Shuriken, Metal Squall

Enhancements: Retractable battle armor, Heavy Arms technique, Flightpack, Technologically Enhanced Senses (x4), Aquatic Capacity, Enhanced Durability & Strength (x3 each), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Armored form Enhanced Sense (Hearing x2, Sight x4), Enhanced Flying Speed (x4)

Disadvantages: Limited Active Period, Limited Ammo

Naruto was more surprised at the second entry than the first, mainly due to him not seeing anything that looked remotely like a GunValkyrie around him ever since he walked into the area.

_'Maybe it scanned it earlier while I was inside that tentacle?'_ he thought to himself as he noticed the Battle Rack exiting the bunker. She glared at him and threw multiple grenades, though the Giantess' leg blocked it, which made the angry girl fly around the limb and towards him. Naruto already had his shuriken out when Banika jumped on top of the Battle Rack, forcing the two of them onto the ground and tore the propeller off. This caused her to scream as Naruto threw an Ultra Ball at her. As he expected, she easily escaped the ball; but, this also allowed him to bring out Shantae and watch as she used her Tri-Flamethrower to melt the girl onto the ground. That time, the Battle Rack didn't escape from the Ultra Ball he had to use. Right as he was about to check up on Banika, the Widow screamed and quickly fell unconscious. He recalled her and looked at the completely black Vixxen that wore military clothing. In her hands was a flamethrower that still had its flame blowing towards them. The Pokedex easily picked up on her breed, though he couldn't help but to wonder if coming here with Fran was a bad idea.

CHARRED TANK VIXXEN, the Ashen Firearms Fox Pokegirl

Type: Animorph (vulpine)

Element: Fire/Steel/Dark

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Omnivore, has preference for chocolate Role: militant group soldiers, saner domestics can work with police forces, fascinated with fire

Libido: High (and scary!)

Strong Vs: Dragon, Fire, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Steel, Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Ground, Water, Bug, Fighting

Attacks: Manifest Weapon (Flamethrower) Tackle, Wrestle, Sex Attack 1, Breasts of Steel, Flame Sniper, Napalm, Iron Defense, Metal Sound, CrossShield (Lv. 45), Flame Sword Mark II, Ignite, Blur, Strength Drain, Shadow Strike

Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Hearing (x2), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Mechanics Aptitude, Flash Fire, Shadowless, Infravision

To burn a Tank Vixxen, which should be impossible since it has the ability to absorb fire and use it to strengthen itself, was something to be feared. The fact that he was looking at one was quite the sight to see, though he wished it was under better circumstances. The girl he looked at earlier swooped down and stabbed her laser sword, which came from the right mechanical hand, through the Vixxen's left arm. The Tank Vixxen covered herself in fire, making the flying girl poll away and shoot plasma bullets from the left mechanical arm.

"Stop this pointless fighting at once!" Naruto looked over to see Jean with Fran, who was holding two Bazookas, and multiple Battle or Warmech girls behind her. The Tank Vixxen kicked the mecha girl upwards, though this action rewarded her with a surprise stab to the chest by the large spiked knee.

_'Knew those things would be painful.'_ Jean sent two of her Battle girls to the Tank Vixxen, though they had to force her off the spike and use a Nurse Joy Warmech to heal her. A few minutes later, the flying Pokegirl hovered in front of him and extended her arms to her sides. This action confused him, until the girl began to glow bright blue. Her armor started to disintegrate, flying out the giant hole that was being partially covered by the Giantess Symbiote's body. He hoped it was dead; but, it could of been knocned unconscious somehow and would be used for study. Unlike the previous times, he could sense a large surge of power coming, hence allowing him to close his eyes at the right moment. Once he was sure the pulse of power was over, he opened his eyes to see Sizer standing exactly where the armored girl was mere seconds ago.

"Master, is everything alright? I was told those nanobots the Zeromer granted me would heal any status problems you obtained during the battle." Naruto looked at her before he looked at the dex and the Battle GunValkyrie entry that was picked up.

_'Am I really that stupid?'_

-(September 12th, 6:05 P.M.,300AS)-

"I really need to get Banika some T2 moves." Naruto said as he watched the Widow dodge a slash from the Ronin Warmech's massive blade. The Ronin landed a painful looking scratch on Banika's chest with her armored clawed hand; but, this simply made the widow change into her battle form ahd jammed her two scythes into the Ronin's frail body. Banika tossed the girl away from her right as she began charging a Head Beam from her glowing left eye, which was partially covered by a metal skull mask. Even though the Head Beam attack missed her, Banika was tripped by the Ronin's spike ball tail, which confused him as to why she would even have that feature upon her. The blue heart that was over the Ronin's left breast, which was also holding down her spike covered shoulder-guard, began to glow, which made her massive blade shine. However, a barrage of steel spikes found their way into the Ronin, making him look up to see Sizer looking at Banika.

"Never give your opponent a chance to attack Banika!"

"Why don't you take your own advice and focus on me!" the Succubus Warmech shouted as she fired two Night Beams, which was his own phrase for the Night Shades that were launched from the two fiendish looking laser cannons. If the Succubus were to take off the lasers and stand them up right beside her, they would reach up to her neck! Then again, if she didn't have the organic equivalent of Sizer's mecha knee-armor, they would most likely pass her head. The knee-armor started right below the knee, though the black spike they had reached up to her hips, which were also covered by a bulky black shell. Her womanhood was barely covered, much like the rest of her, as the same bulky armor that covered her hips also covered a good chunk of her breasts and shoulders. She also had two sets of horns. The first set were much longer and curved inwards, which reminded him of the gold spikes the mecha part of Sizer had, while the second set were much shorter; but, curved outwards. Other than having a pair of black lines running down her under boob to her belly button, a black gem in between her breasts, and her deadly red eyes, she was as pale as any other Succubus, though her wings were much shorter while her tail was much longer than normal.

"They're really going at it aren't they?" Fran stated as Sizer used multiple Burst attacks, which sent a omnidirectional blast of magic, towards the Succubus's Night Beams. The two attacks caused a rather chaotic explosion, though the two simply flew higher into the air and bumped into each other.

"Eat some air bitch!" the Succubus pointed her laser cannons at Sizer before releasing two white beams at her. Sizer's mechanical shoulders got hit; but, she countered with her Heavy Arms attack, literally shooting lasers, bullets, and even a few grenades at the infernal Warmech.

"I would they they would, considering how those two Warmechs were caught while they were on guard duty by your Anima. It's been a long time since anyone here has had a good brawl with any girl higher than level forty." Jean said in a stern tone.

_'She can't still be mad that I have her Charred Tank Vixxen and Battle Rack is she? They attacked us first ya know!'_ he thought to himself as he watched Banika flinging the Ronin's blade arm with her scythes, which allowed her to shoot the Ronin with her guns.

_'At least you found out that Sizer was in the stomach of the Giantess, and it was thanks to Banika that she was able to escape.'_ Kyuubi pointed out.

_'Which would explain as to why Sizer's been trying to help her out so many times in this match. Anyway, how much do you think I'm gonna make off these templates?'_

_'A hell of a lot baka! You should sell two of those Chibi Frostwhelps and give the third to your folks, who should be back home in a few days. I know you're selling that Tank Vixxen to Sanctuary, which I can't believe we missed seeing Mistress torture those two goths. You just don't see broken mind-rape victims like them anymore these days.'_

_'At least Aqua sold them to the league and got a hell of a lot of cash for them. If you add in the Smartdolls they had, she got over 700,500,000,000 SLC for the lot. I still think she was given that much just to shut her up about having Sanctuary connections.'_

_'Which still doesn't make much sense to me.'_

_'It's a league thing Kyuubi. I'm selling that Blessed Dildorina first, and that Fiendish Peekabu just screams trouble!'_

_'What about that Crystalline Geogal, the Astral Boobisaur, and all the other template girls you got as a gift?'_

_'Well that Gynadose Hunter is going to Aqua, and the rest will be given to the Hidden Bra free of charge in exchange for building me a ranch. It will be similar to the one my parents run, many small forests, a large pond, a decent sized hill, and a series of underground caves. I suppose I could keep the steel type girls in the house and basement, and even set up a shrine for any celestial that comes my way.'_

_'Did I ever tell you how you are too kind for your own good baka?'_

_'At least twenty times in the last ten minutes.'_ he replied as he noticed that the fighting just ended. Even though Banika and Sizer were covered in blood, dirt, and had their clothes torn, both girls were grinning at each other as if they just heard a funny joke. The barrier that separated him from the girls disappeared, letting him hug both girls and kiss them before recalling the two Warmechs. "I'm gonna run you two through the PPHU alright?" Both girls nodded as he recalled them before turning around and placed the four girls in the healing unit.

"So when can I expect you two to leave?" Jean stated as she pointed at various places for her tech girls to repair. Naruto noticed Fran's glare at her; but, didn't say anything.

"We'll leave as soon as Naruto's girls are healed. After that, you won't be seeing us for a long time, if not never again." Jean nodded before leaving the room, making him look at the angry Fran. "I can't believe her!"

"What happened? I thought you two were friends?"

"That's exactly it. We WERE friends! She's now pissy at the fact that you have one of her Zeromers bonded to Sizer, the fact that your girls are relatively stronger than her in a some-what fair fight, and that you didn't follow their steps as to handle a Giantess situation."

"She saw the footage of that Zeromer being killed by that Giantess punching through the bunker."

"Which she also blamed you for that, saying that you made the Giantess curious at your arrival, as well as your unusual fashion."

"AUGH!" Naruto slammed his head into the wall, which made the Kyuubi laugh at his misfortune as she and Fran healed his bleeding forehead.

"Then she found out that I submitted myself to you and told me to just get out when we found you using one of her training facilities." Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at the slightly awkward topic.

"They had a taming cycle machine in here, and I wanted to see the girls in action in a two on two match. It's not my fault they took longer than expected." Fran nodded and leaned against him, which made him wrap his arms around her and gave the G-splice a kiss. Fran giggled and happily kissed him back. The two continued this action of passion until the PPHU binged, which made both of them chuckle at one another. Once Naruto grabbed his four girls, Jean returned and placed her hands on their shoulders, which surprised him at the sudden appearance before the sudden notice that they were right in front of Wadjet came to mind.

"And **DON"T** return to my mountain." she hissed out and slapped him with her fully erect cock before disappearing. Fran started to laugh at him as he felt himself scrubbing dirt all over his chest.

_'I felt the precum, and I felt the sperm squirm!'_ he screamed in his head, causing the Kyuubi to laugh out hysterically at his misfortune. Instead of returning to town, the two went over to a nearby pond to wash out his clothes as he switched into a simple shirt and jeans combo. By the time he was done, He decided that it would be best to find some more ferals to add to his hunt. Officially, he only had the armless Naga, Basilisk Warmech, and Arbust Symbiote as his official catches for the contest. Even if he knew he was going to win the contest, he wanted to win with as many girls as he could catch. _'Well, I might as well start fishing.'_

"I think we have some company Naruto." Fran stated as she pointed behind him. He turned around and noticed the pissed off man with a blue M on his shirt.

"You stepped on me!" the man shouted.

"Say what?"

"You suddenly stepped on me right as I was in front of the Wadjet gate! Because of you, my shirt is ruined!" Naruto couldn't help but to want to break this guy's neck. He was complaining due to a ruined shirt? What is he, a perfectionist? "So give me your girls for this contest and we'll call it even."

"Hell no. That's not a fair deal, and I'm not even sorry for stepping on you, since I was teleported to that specific spot! So back off." the man walked closer to him with his hands reaching for one of his Pokeballs.

"Now look here-" Naruto grabbed the man by his collar and pressed him against a nearby tree with a kunai already pressed against his neck.

"I am not in a good mood here fucker. Back the fuck off and leave me the hell alone! If not, I'm going to make sure you'll regret ever challenging me to a salvage battle, got that!"

"Wow Bob. I can't believe you were taken down so quickly. Naruto glanced at the owner of the new voice, which belonged to a small kid who wore a similar outfit, though he wore a blue hat with a white M on it.

"What are you, ten?" the kid laughed and flicked him off.

"Eight actually, my name's Luis and I have Tamers Disease, hence why I'm a worthy member of Team Machismo. Us men with powerful abilities must stick together and rule over the female population!" Naruto stared at the kid in front of him and pulled the kunai away from Bob. With a simple push, he watched as Bob nearly crushed the kid with his body weight alone.

_'It's not like I asked him about his Blood Curse. Must be nice, being a raging beast of a kid fucking poor girls left and right until he has his fill.'_ he thought to himself as both Machismo members looked at each other before glaring at him.

"We challenge you to a salvage battle! Winner gets all of the loser's snake balls! How does that sound punk? Are you willing to loose honorably, or are you going to make this difficult for us?" the kid spat as he lifted an Ultra Ball. Truthfully, this action didn't bring any fear or negativity into the blond. He faced much worse, painfully mind scarring obstacles than these two people.

"Sure. Since you two challenged me, I'm bringing the conditions. This with be a two on two battle with us having three girls to use. I'm allowed one substitution and a small chance to heal, got that?" Bob glared at him and nodded.

"Since you made the conditions, I'm allowed to add one more of my choice. I'm choosing to add in the condition that I'm allowed to give my girls any weapon I wish. Are we all in agreement here?" Naruto and the kid nodded, making Bob grin. "Good, then I'm bringing out my Byte!"

"I'm bringing out my Buzzy!" Bob's girl was a canine with gray skin, a dark gray muzzle, and the proper tail and ears to match. Luis' girl was about a foot or two taller than him with a small B-cup. She had bright orange scales, light yellow hair, and a pair of vermilion colored oval shaped wings. Her two antennae were barely noticeable in her wild mess of hair, which nearly hid her visor from him. Naruto decided that he would scan the two girls and released Yubel and Gaia for this battle.

"Aww, their tiny breasts are so cute!" Yubel mocked as she placed her hands on her breasts, squeezing and flicking her nipples. Gaia actually giggled at Yubel's antics, which surprised him a great deal.

"I must admit, their bust is surely lacking in size. I believe there is a store in the Edo league that sells inflatible bras that I believe would help you two out nicely. That, or you could find some plant girl to use Bloom Powder on you two unfortunate souls." Naruto had to hand it to the two infernals. They were really getting those two girls angry at them.

"You two are going down!" Byte called out as she sent out two small lightning bolts at them. Gaia yawned and made a Dark Shield as Yubel flew into the air and released a horde of Night Shades at Buzzy. The bug girl's skin turned silver for a quick second before she flew towards Yubel. At the last second, Buzzy appeared behind Yubel and collided into her, forcing the two of them on the ground. Much to his amusement, Yubel stood on the ground with a small crater under her feet with her hands holding back the insect girl.

"You're so weak. I'm not going to waste my orgasmic talents on you." Yubel spoke in a seductive tone as she forced her Shadow Blade through the girl's stomach and made a slash.

"Buzzy!" Luis instantly recalled the bleeding girl, which made Yubel chuckle as she glided towards the canine, who was currently trying to land a hit on Gaia. The canine dodged the sword slash from Yubel; but, left her back exposed, which was quickly attacked by a horde of bats.

"Back off!" the canine surrounded herself in a small wave of electricity, effectively destroying the bats as she reappeared on top of Yubel and covered them both with electricity.

"I'm gonna make you pay for doing that to Buzzy. Take them down Wyver!" Luis' newest girl stood an even 5'5 with gold eyes, silver hair, and copper tinted skin. His Pokedex began to beep like crazy, making him take one last look at the new girl before turning to his Pokedex.

BYTE BITCH, the Techie Canine Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Canine)

Element: Electric/Psychic

Frequency: Uncommon, Rare (Feral)

Diet: omnivore, preference for meat

Role: Data processor, Hacker, Mechanic

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Psychic, Water

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Rock

Attacks: Bite, Snarl, Shield, Psi-Blast, Teleport, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave

Enhancements: High intellect, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Machine Affinity, Enhanced Memory

Disadvantages: Low combat potential, Human equivalent stats (speed, strength, constitution etc.), Canine behavior

_'Well what do ya know? She really is a bitch of a mutt.'_ Kyuubi chuckled as he rolled his eyes before looking at the next entry.

ORANGE LONGFLY, the Dragonfly Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorph (dragonfly/damselfly)

Element: Bug/Rock

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: Omnivore (Insects, Honey and other sticky sweet substances)

Role: Pest control

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Normal, Poison

Weak Vs: Rock, Steel, Water

Attacks: Blur, Extremespeed, Lure, Mach Breaker, Quick Attack, Quick Turn, Sonic Breaker, Tornado Run, Rock Throw, Immovable, Quake, Harden

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Scale color denotes Elemental typing, Two pairs of elongated wings, Enhanced Sight (x2), Sticky Hands, Visor (Telescopic up to 50ft, Magnifies to 17x), Tough Skin, Enhanced Strength (x2)

_'She's quite the weakling isn't she?'_ he thought to himself as he went for the last entry.

WYRMA SIDEKICK, the Wondergirl Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Dragon

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: human style foods, varied preferences

Role: Frequently domestics, salesgirls, factory workers, pets, partners, low level harem members

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Ghost

Weak Vs: Ice, Fighting

Attacks: Cheer, Yell, Tackle, Draconic Aura, Dragon Rage, Roll Out, Go Down, With Experience: Dragon Torture

Enhancements: Toughness, Enhanced Endurance (x2), Elemental Affinity

_'I totally forgot that the Sidekick breed even existed.'_ he commented as he looked at the Sidekick shooting a few blue fireballs at Gaia, who continued to stand behind her Dark Shield.

_'That just goes to show how common they are.'_ Kyuubi said as Yubel bit Byte's neck and began sucking her of the poor girl's life force. It didn't take long for the dragon Sidekick to notice Yubel and shoot a few fireballs her way. However, each fireball was met with a Dark Bomb, which was followed by a scythe made of the same energy finding its way into the girl.

"Get out the way Wyver!" Luis shouted, though Naruto could tell that she was paralyzed. Due to her condition, it allowed Gaia to use the Shadow Scythe once again without creating another scythe.

_'She wasn't expecting the attack, hence why you got the low percentage paralysis.'_

_'It all worked though. Besides, it's not as if all of my girls are going to loose to these chums.'_ Naruto stated as Bob recalled the unconscious Byte and brought out a pair of yellow furred twins that had rodent like features. _'Of all the girls, he had to own the Plussy and Miboobsy. I despise twins because of these two!'_ The moment they were released, the Plussy released a stream of fire at Gaia, which left the Miboobsy to hit Yubel with a Ice Beam faster than he ever seen before. Yubel screamed as she was electrocuted by a massive, powerful Thunderbolt attack made by the twin rodents. By the time Gaia managed to hit the two girls with a powerful enough Power Bolt to stop their attack, Yubel wasn't moving. Luckily for him, Yubel was simply unconscious with a few burns upon her skin.

"Only I'm allowed to beat my fellow infernals til they're unconscious!" Gaia started throwing Power Bolts at a rapid pace, forcing the twins to stay away from one another before she released another horde of bats at them. To those that didn't know, when a Plussy and Miboobsy are separated long enough, they not only loose their ability to use their electric element; but, they start to get really angry or depressed from it. A few minutes later, the Plussy was unconscious while the Miboobsy was sitting on the ground just looking at the clouds.

"You'd better call them in before they die." Naruto commented as he ran his hand over the Pokeballs on his belt. _'Which girl to choose to go against their final girls?'_ He thought to himself while watching Gaia drain enough life force from the Sidekick to make her pass out.

_'Well, Shantae, Zoey, Rushina, Banika, and Sizer have had some time to play out today. Why not go for Navy?'_

_'As much as I would like to, I don't have enough of an idea of their theme. I would need to go with someone that can be useful to just about any situation. That, and Fran wouldn't be able to fight in this match since they think she's simply another human.'_

_'Well, why not use one of your new girls? The Ronin would be useful; but, if your opponent is long ranged then she's screwed.'_

_'Not to mention that the crazed Battle Rack hates me to the point of trying to kill me. I could give her to my parents, or simply level five her and call her Rei. I got it. I'll simply use that Succubus Warmech I got earlier.'_

_'Did Jean ever give her a name?'_

_'She was called a number. I think she was #567231; but, I'm going to call her Infinity.'_

_'Personally baka, I don't care right now. All I care about is going back to my world and kicking some ass with you. So get done with this stupid contest and see about going home.'_ Naruto felt Kyuubi's connection disappear, which made him feel kinda sad about her choice of action. With a shrug, he released the Succubus Warmech right as Luis and Bob released two similar looking girls. They both had vulpine traits, though Bob's girl had black hair while the one Luis owned had light blue hair. Both girls were an even 5'10 with the tips of their ears being clipped off.

"Ha! Another Succubus boy? We'll easily take that slut down!" Naruto saw Infinity's smirk and Gaia's curious look before he decided to speak.

"Succubus, your new name is Infinity. I don't feel like calling you a bunch of numbers like Jean did. Gaia, this is one of your newer sisters. Go nuts on them you two!" Infinity simply laughed at the situation and changed into her Warmech form, leaving Gaia to separate the two girls with another horde of Power Bolts as he scanned the two girls with the Pokedex. The black haired girl began throwing a few Dark Bombs at Infinity, only for the infernal Warmech to easily fly through the space between them and shot two Night Beams at her. Gaia, on the other hand, was dodging a flurry of large snowballs, ice balls, and other odd cold weapons as the light blue haired vulpine made the area covered in snow and ice. Gaia hovered in the air in order to release a blend of Night Shades and Dark Bombs at the girl, only for the vulpine to send enough Dark Bombs at the dark attacks, rendering them at a stand-still.

"Burn." Naruto barely heard the black haired vulpine whisper as Infinity dove towards a very big fireball that had tiny spheres following it. Instead of hearing any type of screaming, Naruto saw Infinity glowing a bright red as she kicked the vulpine out of the way. Said vulpine responded with a hailstorm of fireballs, which must of been the Firestorm attack.

"Come on Blaze! I know you can produce some hotter fires than those puny flames!" Blaze gave Naruto a glare as if he was the one ordering her around before she sent another gigantic fireball at Infinity. Yet again, Infinity took the attack without any problems; but, she turned towards the other vulpine and released a massive, glowing Flamethrower at her.

The poor girl didn't even see it coming.

"Icy, NO!" Luis recalled the crispy girl, which left Blaze with the two infernals to deal with. Blaze began another Firestorm, focusing on both infernals as best as she could. While Gaia simply brought out a Dark Shield to take the attacks, Infinity kept on taking as much fire as she could into herself, making her dark armor emit a faint glow. Naruto's Pokedex began beeping once again, making him groan and order Gaia to release a few Dark Bombs before looking at the dex.

FOXYMAIDEN, the Hot or Cold Vulpine Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element:(Hot) Fire/Dark or (Cold) Ice/Dark

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Carnivore, tolerates veggies

Role:Strategist (Hot), therapist (Cold), battlers

Libido: Average

(Hot)Strong Vs:Ghost, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Steel

(Hot) Weak Vs:Fighting, Ground, Rock, Water

(Cold) Strong Vs:Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant

(Cold) Weak Vs:Bug, Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel

Attacks:(Hot) Firestorm, Flame Sword, Warm Embrace, Fireblast, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness

(Cold)Mist, Ice Blade, Snow Storm, Chilled Arousal, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing & Agility (x3 each), Enhanced Olfactory Sense, Sight, and Speed (x2 each), (Hot-only) Heat Aura or (Cold-only) Cold Aura

_'Well that explains why the two looked so similar. They were evolved by the same E-Medal. Still, I don't see this match lasting any longer.'_ Infinity absorbed some more fire, which made her take a full glow like before. Instead of releasing it right then and there, she dove down and picked up the remaining FoxyMaiden, who tried to struggle free from her hold. This action, or it might of been her Heat Aura, just made the glow around Infinity grow until she threw the maiden over the pond and released the large stream of orange fire at the girl. The screams were silenced by a rather loud splash of water, which was starting to steam up as water types of various sizes and breeds started running out of the pond. Naruto didn't even have to order Gaia or Infinity to start attacking the girls until they were unconscious. _'If Pierre was here, he would be proud of all these water types I'm about to catch. Hell, that's a Laplass Pokewoman right there!'_

Ten minutes later, Naruto found himself with forty three snake balls that were mostly occupied with water types, save for the twelve snake balls that the two losers from Team Machismo gave him as part of the salvage battle conditions they agreed upon.

"Hey Naruto, is this ball yours?" Fran asked as he looked over to her. She was holding a Great Ball that looked a bit dirty.

"Nope. That's not mine. Bring it over here." Fran complied and allowed him to scan the ball with the dex. About a few seconds later it stated that the ball belonged to Bob, which was the FoxyMaiden's ball. "The poor guy must of tossed it since there's no way that FoxyMaiden was going to survive that."

"If that's the case, then why is the pond still sizzling with steam?" Naruto blinked before turning to the lake. She was right, the pond was STILL sizzling with steam. Despite normal sense, he was about to put his hand near the water when a black hand took hold of his wrist. He let out a loud groan as he tried to pull away. Instead of the resistance he thought he was going to feel, he felt himself fall onto the ground with a moving, pitch black girl shivering against him. The girl was quite hot, which was currently causing his clothes to catch on fire. The girl suddenly disappeared in a red beam as he started strip as quick as he could.

"Fuck," he shouted as he felt Kyuubi's chakra healing the small set of burns he now had on him, "I just bought those too!" Fran, Gaia, and Infinity laughed at his small misfortune, though he had to admit it would be funny if he was in their shoes.

"So I guess that was the FoxyMaiden." Fran stated as she handed him the ball and a new set of clothes. He put on the new clothes first before scanning the ball. In a way, the newest surprise wasn't going to bring him down. If anything, this just meant he was going to get more cash from Sanctuary.

-(September 12th, 10:47 P.M.,300AS)-

"Well today was a rather exciting day wasn't it?" Naruto said as he and Deidara walked through Abuk, which was located on Asaseya Island. In his opinion, there were ten too many flowers in this hippie-like town and it made him tempted to bring out Shantae and Infinity to burn the whole town down.

"Un, I still think you had something in relation to that explosion on the mountain, the hordes of Arbusts and other snake girls coming out of the wood work, those water types literally running into people, the partial destruction of Wadjet, and the steaming out pond that will take a few days to cool off." Deidara's comment made him chuckle, though he couldn't help but to smirk at his trophy, which had a series of different Naga-line girls on it. Not only did he get to keep all of his catches, which was a grand total of fifty eight with some additional catches before the contest was over. The only downside was that he was beaten by a girl who owned a Dildoran with two Dildoqueens.

If he could prevent it, he would never see another Dildo-anything girl in his lifetime!

Despite being beaten by three girls, he still won the rarity contest, which was mainly done with the catch of the Basillisk Warmech. It made him even happier knowing that he got an additional 150,000 SLC, and thirty Bounty Points, which was something he quickly changed into SLC the moment he entered Abuk's Pokemart. Instead of keeping the additional 225,000 SLC he got in Bounty Points, he spent it all on Ultra Balls, Fruit Lures, different types of P-Meds, and even bought Sizer a scythe that was made out of a very durable metal that he didn't catch the name of. He got for himself and Kira a whole set of new kunai and shuriken, as well as a bunch of different outfits in bulk, as well as some fire/electric/water/stain proof clothes. Since he was meaning to get Banika some additional attacks, he looked through the T2 selection the Pokemart had and took a good number of them. There was nothing in the bug selection, though he found a good number of T2s of the ghost element. A Night Shade so she would have another long range attack, Blood Veil, which was not only a very rare T2; but, was one that could usually end up killing the user if the opponent didn't submit fast enough, Astonished Soul, which was easy thing to buy since Banika now had multiple eyes, especially when she was in her battle mode. Sadly, there wasn't much for her in the steel element. He bought her Hard Drive, which was a shoulder slam that allowed her to use her steel element when she wasn't in her battle mode, Metal Claw, and Steel Slam, which were very easy for even the idiotic Bunnygirl to understand their meaning.

In addition to buying Banika attacks, he bought multiple T2s of Cook, Signs, which gave the girls the ability to use sign language, and Speech for those ferals they might catch in the future yet be too far from a Pokecenter or Moantwo for assistance. At least now he wouldn't be eating any of Fran's experimental recipes. One of the things he bought that made him happy was his own state of the art PPHU, or Portable Pokegirl Healing Unit. Sadly, he still had a good chunk of the prize SLC. So, he decided to donate it to Aqua, who used it on beer and ammunition.

"Oi gaki, look at what's up ahead of us." Naruto shook his head and noticed the floral shop ahead of them. The sign in front of the place said Cambium Gym, which made him quite excited for a quick battle; but, he realized that the gym was closed for the day. "Well isn't that a shame. Oh well, at least the Pokecenter is in view." A rather weird sound made its way through his ears, which was the only thing that saved him from finding a bat hitting his head. He looked up to see a tall, small breasted woman in traditional biker clothes. Her short, tri colored hair made him think of Skittles, especially with the multi-colored nose ring she had.

"I heard you won that stupid snake contest in Wadjet punk. Hand over all of your girls and we won't have any reason to trash that ugly face of yours, got it." the biker commanded, though this threat seemed to be backed up with the additional girls that were forcing the two into an alley. The moment they were several steps in the alley, a hand found its way on his shoulder and pulled him into a dark room. He couldn't see anything except his reflection in a puddle for a few minutes until the room flashed with life.

"Hello, hello Naruto. It has been quite the while hasn't it? A few days perhaps?" Naruto turned to see Viri spinning a dagger around her left hand. "I heard you found a facility you shouldn't have, and I'm sadly the one that has to dish out the punishment to you. You just gotta love the town thugs right?"

"What about Deidara? He wasn't even with me when the contest began! That was apart of the rules of the Naga catching contest!" Viri nodded and sat on his lap, gently pressing the dagger on his chest as if it were a feather.

"Oh we know of where he was during those hours master. However, the fact that he has special talents leads him to be separated from you during this little session you know?" Viri pulled out her own Pokedex and scanned his Pokebelt, allowing him to see her different set of reactions. "Oh my, you have quite the interesting batch of girls here Naruto; but, we both know you have so much more at your disposal. Which would be sad for them all to know that you'll be dead in a few minutes all due to a secret you shouldn't of found out about." Viri pressed the dagger through his chest, causing him to let loose a short scream as he bit his lip at her wiggling the blade inside him.

"Just get it over with!" Naruto spat out, not wanting to deal with the depressing thoughts that were starting to surface. "Just fucking force it through the heart and do what you've been wanting to do for months now Viri! We both know you want to do it!" Viri gave him a glare as she forcefully yanked the blade from his chest, causing him to wince and glance at the blood that poured from his chest.

"Remember our little conversation in the Other Side gym?" Naruto barely nodded at her. He decided to just close his eyes and sigh as he felt his wound starting to close. "How I would owe you a favor in case you were to land yourself in a life or death situation?"

"So you're fucking going to give me a quick, merciful death, or are you going to beat, rape, and torture the living shit out of me before tossing me out the streets like a piece of garbage?" Viri stood up and simply walked around the room, licking the blood from the dagger as if it were a droplet of ketchup. She walked towards the right wall and opened a hidden compartment and pulled out a rather large bag. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the bag towards him. Even though he missed catching it, the one thing he did catch was something that definently shocked him beyond belief.

The Team Rocket hat.

From this moment on Kujaku, you're one of us. Welcome to being the lowest grunt of the Team Rocket organization, my name is Viri, and I'm your ticket to a smooth sailing or a horrible rape, frame, and instant death." Naruto placed the hat back in the bag and looked at Viri, who simply glared in return. "What are you waiting for bastard? Strip, put on your new uniform, and follow me. We don't have much time to waste and it's going to be on your ass if we are late." Since he didn't have much of a choice, he quickly got dressed in his new set of clothes, which ended up being a perfect fit for him. It was, unlike most other Rocket outfits, a blood red uniform with a black R on it, which made him confused about the hat. "That hat signifies that you are someone's apprentice, follower, or their general bitch. The moment someone spots you without that hat outside your room, shower, or in a mission, they have full right to challenge you to whatever they want. Now follow me."

_'What the hell did I get myself into this time?'_ Naruto thought as he watched Viri walk through a wall. Considering she said 'follow me' he walked through the wall, which easily surprised him. The illusion was quite realistic. The tunnels were bare metal with nothing but the occasional sign, poster, and even a few pictures of previous high ranking officials that came from the Jade Islands. He found himself walking into a dimmly lit room that currently was in use. The wall in front of them, which had a person in front of it, was practically a tv screen with a tan man wearing shades and had a goate glancing at him.

"We shall talk another time. Do not disappoint me." the screen turned black for several seconds before displaying the red R that symbolized Team Rocket. The room became bright enough for him to see the man in further detail. He must of been at least 5'8 with short, black hair that reached past his chin. His black cloak seemed to make him focus just on how pale the man was, especially with the silver necklace around his neck. He wore a pair of Kunoichi sandals just like himself and Deidara wore; but, the two things that caught his attention was the ring on his right ring finger, and the traditional Team Rocket hat upon his head. Maybe it was just him; but, it seemed to be a much tighter fit than it should of been.

"Ah, I assume you are one of the two new recruits? You look vaguely familiar, have we met?" the man spoke in a calm, peaceful tone. Right as Naruto was about to reply, he felt a sudden spike of chakra, making him turn to see a pissed off Deidara.

"**You...**" Naruto barely heard the ninja whisper. "What are **you** doing here!" Deidara suddenly disappeared, only for the sound of metal grinding against metal to make the blond turn to see Deidara jumping away from the man. A small flock of bombs were sent at the man, only for the man to explode. Deidara was kicked into the explosion, though this action merely made the explosion larger, which signaled that Deidara was a clay clone. The man calmly stood a few feet beside him, only for Deidara to appear in front of him and the man with a pair of kunai in his hand. With no real form of explination, three monsterous, rusty spikes forced Deidara to the floor, making the blond bomber widen his eyes in pain. Naruto turned towards the man to see what had happened, only to see the red eyes that had three black commas in them.

"No need to act like that Deidara. We can catch up at another point in time after the meeting with your friend here." Deidara spat at the man's foot, which merely caused him to scream in pain as a few small fireballs slammed into his body. Naruto felt himself rooted to the very spot he stood in with no way of escaping this man. He could see himself dying by those rusty spikes, or by being burned alive by a large fireball. Either way, he needed to get away from this man by any means necessary!

"Leave him out of this! This has nothing to do with him-" Deidara seemed to of froze mid speech as the man met eyes with him. Naruto didn't know why the man would look at him; however, he felt himself shiver as the black commas formed a shuriken like image. For a moment, he found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage before he found himself back in reality. By this time, the man was walking in front of a rising desk with his right hand on the tip of his cap. When the desk stopped moving, the man took off the hat and placed it on table and turned around, revealing a headband with a weird swirl on it that had a triangle near the lower right corner. What surprised him was the deep gash that ran right through the symbol.

"It's been a long time since we met Namikaze Naruto. I see that you're well acquainted with Deidara." Naruto heard the bomber cough and looked down at his friend. Never in any of the moments he was around Deidara had he seen such hatred in his eyes. The mouths on his palms were grinding their teeth, chomping at the air every now and again.

"Out of all the people I'd ever expect to see, you're the the I never considered being here!"

"Excuse me; but, who the hell are you!" Viri ordered, making the man glance at her before returning his sight upon him. Those eyes were creeping him out worse than Jean's precum did, and that was saying something. The cloak around the man suddenly showed the red cloud pattern that Deidara was so proud to wear whenever he could.

"Where are my manners. My name is Uchiha Itachi, and I'm the right hand man of the Boss."

-Author's Notes-

Didn't see that one coming did ya now? If it makes you feel better, we're getting some-what close to a big reveal of the story plot now. I must apologize for the late update. I kinda ran into a bit of a stump with inspiration, and the blizzard that delivered over a foot of snow didn't help out either. Now then, there's a bit to cover up in this chapter. So, lets get started on this shall we?

"Snake, Python, and Cobra oh my!" Is the grand opening of this chapter. A rather brighter tune that felt alligned with chapter two's fishing contest. Yes, I didn't want Deidara near Naruto this time around, as it shows the competitive/rivalry they have with one another. Yes, I've been thinking of letting Pierre have a rather large family for a while now; but, the idea morphed from Pierre being a happily married man with kids to him being married with a ton of brothers and sisters that have, or will be settling in a new league. As to why they were given more snake balls than Naruto was given fishing balls is rather simple. Wadjet Island is known for having Naga-line girls majoring in the feral population. As such, rarer girls are more common, and common/uncommon are TOO common, meaning that the contestants would be using many balls on the rarer girls rather than the common ones.

You get to see a bit more of Sizer's robotic personality in this part of the chapter, as well as her human like emotions starting to surface in a possessive way. Naruto gets tamer-raped by the Basillisk Warmech; but, is able to use the situation to his benefit, though their session attracts the Arbust Symbiote. Now remember folks, an Arbust releases a constant amount of poison through her scales, meaning that every glance, brush of a shoulder, or direct contact with her will lead in a randomly inflicted status upon the opponent. In his case, Naruto was paralized to a certain extent, though this was increased when he had to push her off him.

"Thivery is Worthy of Karma" was much more fun to write about, as it gave me the opportunity to present, in various ways, some of the template girls as they were meant to be, in full combat! First, you get to meet another G-splice combination, which her dex information shall be provided further down, and she leads Naruto and Fran to her fusion facility. After a talk with Kyuubi and a small discussion with Jean, something went terribly wrong and caused a Giant Trollop Symbiote to evolve into the Giantess Symbiote. Now THAT is a menace that could outclass a fucking Widow right there! The tentacles alone could swat the girl away from her before she uses them to crush the small humans below her. At the same time, this was another part of the story to show that not one girl can handle every situation, as it takes two or more to handle a situation. And now, I terribly interrupt this discussion to provide you some dex entries.

Jean (HYBRID type G-Splice), the Template Giving Pokegirl

Component: Ishtar, Jokette, Dildoqueen, Alaka-Wham

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Ghost/Psychic/Magic/Poison

Frequency: Unique

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Item maker, system combiner, Killing, Sadistic Acts, Taming aide, sexual education and experimentation, breeding, security, often with administrators or researchers, Result of [illegal] experiments)

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Normal, Poison, Psychic, Ghost, any sex-based Pokegirl

Weak Vs: Dark, Bug

Attacks: Teleport, Telekinesis, Dominate, Aura Barrier, Disable, Night Shade, Energy Drain, Confusion, Wrestle, Flash, Blur, Slash, Power Bolt, Light Spell Work, Smilex Mist, Killing Joke, Thrust, Wood Pecker, Summon [toy], This'll Feel Good, Spank, Erotic Kiss, Lust Dust, Pump, Gender Dust, Relaxing Gaze, limited Precognition, Healing, Barrier

Enhancements: Enhanced senses (x3), Enhanced Agility and Durability (x6), Dual Prehensile Appendages (aka duphra), Increased Sensitivity (x2), Flexibility, Material Fusion, Almost totally fearless, Concentration (2x), Enhanced Intelligence (x15), Almost complete insensitivity to pain, longevity, slow regeneration, Functional penis, Toughness x8, Endurance x8, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon sex toys, Poison Resistance x8, High psi capabilities, highly developed nervous system

Now she is more of a fucking monster than you thought before isn't she folks? But wait, there's more!

RONIN WARMECH, the Guyver-Bonded Sword-Fighter Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic/Steel/Fighting

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Human style diet Role: Warrior, Bodyguard, Assassin, Elite Storm Trooper

Libido: Very Low (increases when they find a Tamer that they like and trust)

Strong Vs: Fighting, Normal, Rock, Steel, Fire, Bug, Dark

Weak Vs: Ghost, Dragon, Psychic, Poison, Ground

Attacks: Sonic Buster, Head Beam, Vibro Blades, Pressure Cannon, Giga Flame, Megasmasher (Host AND Guyver must be Delta bonded with Tamer), Bonk, Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy

Enhancements: Enhanced Healing (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Agility (x2), forearm blades, reduced libido, special energy weapons, Enhanced Stamina (x2), Can summon weapons.

Oh mi oh my! And to think that if she were to become a Samurai, her skill-set would raise through the roof! Onto the next one!

SUCCUBUS WARMECH, the Guyver-Bonded Sexy Soul-Sucking Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Steel/Ghost/Flying (Infernal)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Life Energy

Role: Combat, Taming Support, Bodyguard, Assassin, Elite Storm Trooper

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fighting, Normal, Rock, Steel, Fire, Flying, Bug, Magic, Plant

Weak Vs: Dragon, Ice, Celestial, Dark, Electric, sonic-based attacks

Attacks: Sonic Buster, Head Beam, Vibro Blades, Pressure Cannon, Giga Flame, Megasmasher (Host AND Guyver must be Delta bonded with Tamer), Energy Drain, Shadow Blade, Soul Fist, Possess, Go Down, Call Me Queen, Backhand, Wing Buffet, Night Shade, Spank, Butt Wiggle, Nipple Cripple, Rapid Stroke, Caress, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Kiss In The Dark.

Enhancements: Enhanced Healing (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x2), forearm blades, reduced libido, special energy weapons, Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Constant Ashen Wings, Flexibility, Longevity, Solid Ether Body

Now SHE is a beauty! Originally, I thought of giving this template to Yubel a long time ago; but, it would ruin the setting I currently have with Gaia and her. Yubel is happy in the form she is currently in while Gaia is now happy not having any other evolutions to go through. Before I forget, the picture links for Sizer, the Battle Rack, Ronin Warmech, and Infinity's battle states are on my page. That, and a few new story ideas that I might or might not work on once I'm done with this project. However, we have two more girls to go through people!

CHARRED FOXYMAIDEN, the Ashen Hot Vulpine Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Fire/Dark

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Carnivore, tolerates veggies

Role: Strategist (Hot), battlers, fascinated with fire

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Steel, Dark

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Rock, Water, Bug

Attacks: Firestorm, Flame Sword, Warm Embrace, Fireblast, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Flame Sword Mark II, Ignite, Blur, Strength Drain, Shadow Strike

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing & Agility (x3 each), Enhanced Olfactory Sense, Sight, and Speed (x2 each), (Hot-only) Heat Aura, Shadowless, Infravision

I know I didn't show her stats during the storyline; but, it wouldn't of done much than to take up space in the story, and I personally hate filling a chapter with nothing but dex entries. Hence, why I had a separate chapter of G-splice entries for you readers. However, now we get to see Banika with her additional move-set!

BATTLE WIDOW, the Heavily-Armed Run For Your Life If You See One Pokegirl

Type: Tauric Inhuman (arachnid monster)

Element: Steel/Bug/Ghost

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Carnivore

Role: Heavy assault, S.W.A.T., bodyguard, similar positions

Libido: varies

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fire

Attacks: Heavy Arms, Web, Phase, Invis, Slice, Pneumatic Drill, Night Shade, Blood Veil, Astonished Soul, Hard Drive, Metal Claw, Steel Slam, Hyberbeam

Enhancements: Retractable battle armor, Heavy Arms technique, Flightpack, Technologically Enhanced Senses (x4), Aquatic Capacity, Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), Armored chitin exoskeleton and endoskeleton, 360 degree vision, Web spinners, Able to digest any organic material, Extra arms (Bladed Sythes)

Disadvantages: Limited Active Period, Limited Ammo

She now has a grand total of thirteen attacks, rather than the seven attacks she had previously, which weren't all that much to begin with. The only ones that were really effective were Heavy Arms, Phase, Invis, and Slice. At least now, she can be more of a long range fighter without having to enter her battle mode each and every freaking time to do so. As cool as her being a battle girl is, I don't want a girl simply relying on it too much to the point of being a Super Mary Sue.

Any-who, the basic plot was to have the Giantess Symbiote act as the catalyst for Sizer to gain a greater power to protect her master, as well as show Naruto just how serious Jean's template girls can be when they find an invader. I was tempted to add in the bit of the Tank Vixxen being scarred into a Charred girl by an attack by Moltits; but, it didn't seem to have much point in the chapter other than fluff.

"Don't Underestimate Me!" was a rather humorous tale as to make fun of team groups in general, especially Team Machismo. For some odd reason, seeing males trying to get out of a utopia ran by women doesn't exactly compute to me. Either way, This part started off as showing the now growing bond between the our two favorite battle girls against the two Warmechs, which I'm most likely getting rid of the Ronin. I just don't need another blade user in this story. In a nutshell, it was meant for Naruto to get an easy score on getting snake balls, which reminded me of an old theory of how in Gold/Silver how the Bug Catching Contest never registered the girl as yours until the contest ended. Despite that thought, you get to see Machismo make a small comeback in this chapter by entering a two on one battle against Naruto. I was tempted to do a three on three battle in order to reference it to Pokemon Black and White; but, I just didn't want to deal with that many Pokedex entries in one single chapter.

Remember my fellow readers, if you don't have a Pokedex to look up girls, please send me a private message requesting for one and I will send it to you as soon as I can. Hopefully, you have a zip opener as I tend to send the Codex styled Pokedex, which makes looking through the girls a hell of a lot easier.

Finally, we have "A Favor Paid during the Dawn," which is rather simple to explain. Basically, this chapter hints that Naruto and his girls did something they weren't supposed to do at the facility, which ended up making Viri take him into custody. Now, due to the deal they made on Eve, she has to make sure he lives at least once if it is a Team Rocket related manner. As such, he is taken into the Team Rocket program. As for how Deidara got accepted, if it was a simple tour to him killing the thugs before he was led to the meeting room, I'll leave the thoughts up to you readers. You get a small peak at the Boss, and you get to see a mini-ninja battle. I didn't want Kuubi to say anything for this part of the chapter, mainly due to a rather interesting event that will happen soon enough. As for how Itachi got into the Naruto world, well... You'll just have to continue reading this chapter now won't you?

And now, for a very small Omake!

-Omake Start!-

"Okay Naruto! All you need to do is bring out any girl you wish against the girl in front of you and fight. Nothing to it right?" Jean spoke through the speakers as he looked at the Pokekit in front of him. She must of reached his chest, and she looked completely human as well!

_'Dam Jean for making me agree to helping train her newest evolutions. At least I'll be keeping all of the template girls everyone caught for me.' _Naruto thought to himself as he released Kira from her ball. He didn't want to seriously harm the Pokekit now. "Go easy on her Kira. She's still a young one." Kira nodded and pulled out a single kunai and ran towards the petite girl. Right as she was about to tag the little girl, she grabbed the extended arm with ease and threw her into the wall, making him wide eyed at the inprint that Kira made. _'My god...'_ "Return!" Kira was sent back to her ball as he released Navy in all her aquatic glory.

"All out Naruto?"

"All the way to the fucking Mars Colony Navy!" Navy smirked and released a series of Water Towers and Hydro Pumps, only for the Pokekit to not move from her spot at all. After a few minutes of this tactic, Navy started flying around the arena and shot Hydro Pumps and threw Water Spears; but, her efforts were for naught as the girl just didn't move from her spot. Frustrated, Navy flew towards the girl with her claws ready to rip her flesh. The Pokekit grabbed Navy by her tail and started to spin the surpised girl.

"You're so funny!" the girl shouted as she tossed her high into the air. Navy recovered by diving down towards the Pokekit.

Only for the Pokekit to not be a Pokekit anymore.

Instead of having much more open space to fly around in, the Pokekit grew into a Giantess and slapped Navy into the wall behind him, making him instantly recall the Whorepool.

"Success!" Naruto turned to one of the speakers on the wall. "Project 666, aka, Chibi Giantess is a massive success! Now it's time for you to test out my next projects! Lets start out with the Duel Jokettes shall we?"

_'May someone, anyone kill me right now before she can bring them out?'_

-Omake End-

I know, not much of an Omake; but, this was inspired by a conversation I had with a few members on the Pokegirl chat on the invision site. Basically, it started as what would be the worst template combination they could think of, excluding the Widow of course. Now this led off to some pretty weird combinations, even someone saying the Mazouku Symbiote combo; but, then I came up with the Chibi Giantess, which was something that could very be the solution some Giantess fans would use in order to get that tall girl tamable. Mind you, plot wise, it would be hard as it would take countless 'experiments' in the story with different magics being forced into the Trollop Pokewomans in order to get multiple Chibi Trollops in hopes that their research and theory is correct. Speaking of which, there is a Mars Colony Guide; but, there's very little of a chance for Naruto or Deidara to go up to Mars just to visit.

Now then, I shout out thanks to Sh8ad8ow, Elemental Dragon Swordman, Nulled Lucied, Pat9455, and Gazz Uzumaki for their reviews. They were quite enjoyable to read, especially Nulled Lucied's review. As for Gazz, I wouldn't give Rushina a template mainly due to how she doesn't need any type of upgrade. Okay, maybe a physical T2 or two to help her out; but, she has her chains as her weapons ya know? Either way, I do hope that everyone of you readers enjoyed this chapter, and remember that the original tamer insert is still open.

Review and ask questions please,

Ja'ne everyone!

-Character Profile

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Region: Ruby League

Status: Active

Security Clearance: C

License: Tamer

SLC: 27,450,200

-Badges-

Solar Badge: Jade Islands, Mawu, Solar Gym

Other Side Badge: Jade Islands, Eve, Other Side Gym

Pristine Badge: Jade Islands, Uzza, Pristine Gym

-Harem-

Sizer: Battle GunValkyrie, level 72

Magenta: Whorenet, level 65

Yubel: Succubus, level 63

Gaia: Demoness, level 64

Rushina: Anima, level 75

Infinity: Succubus Warmech, level 70

-Non-combatant-

Zoey: Night Nurse, level 46

-Pokegirls in Reserve-

Kyoki: Gynadose, level 70

Sabriel: Cardian, level 54

Banika: Battle Widow, level 53

Navy: Whorepool, level 56

Kira: Kunoichi, level 41

Fran: G-Splice, level 55

Alice: G-Splice, level 55

Shantae: G-Splice, level 66

-Girls at the Ranch-

Celcia: Harpy Empress

Gwendilon: Buzzqueen

Margaret: Mephitits


	20. I despise doing ANs but

Come one, and come all! Come and listen to this magnificent burst of news I must tell you all! Though it's been so long since I've posted a chapter for Surviving the Rules and Start of a Unique Journey, not only do I have internet again; but, the newest Pokedex Codex has been released! I was saddened to find out that a few of the girls I was rooting to get accepted didn't get in; however, the girls that did get accepted are still magnificent in their own way. Not only that; but, there have been some revisions to existing girls as well!

Other than that, I've gotten little down for the next chapter for Start of a Unique Journey, though I am working on another special chapter as well for that story. Lets just say that the special chapter will be quite special. Well, since I don't have much else to say, contact me if you want the newest Pokedex. Here is the list of updates, minor updates, and the newest addition to the Pokegirl community.

Updated: Shy Maiden, Shy Princess, Archmage, Doe, Alaka-Wham, Ka-D-Bra, March Hare, Snugglebunny, Succubus, Laplass, Mahavi, Polilust, Musclemouse, Onyx, Milotit, Harlequin, Frozenare, Hun, Pyrothon, Thundnaga, Cheetit, Cheetaura, Cherry, Espea, Eva, Kitsune, Kunimitsu, Leopardess, Marble, Mousefly, Rosebreasts, Samhain, Tanuki, Wasp, Wasp Queen, Magicunt, Tomboy, Tyamazon, Magic Knight

Minor Updates: Sorceress, Enchantress, Donna, Bunnygirl, Dark Queen, Mazouku, Titmouse, Feeblass, Airmaiden, Dark Maiden, Earthmaiden, Firemaiden, Icemaiden, Watermaiden, Thundermaiden, Catgirl, Shadetaura, Megami, Cherry Blossom, Titto, Flowergirl, Slicer, Ponytaur, Elf, Vampire, Slowboob, Puppy, Lambchop, Glass

Added:Cyber Elf, Deosaura, Empusa, Matratya, Boobgle, Fennec, Ravage, Metalmouse, Tangi, Shoap, Dustdame, Imp, Chupaca-bra

Until thew next chapter everyone!

Sayonara! 


	21. Special Chapter 2

Screaming was what woke her up. The intense screaming from most of the people on the ship was what forced her to leave the confines of her room and mind-fucked them into sweet oblivion.

Why couldn't she have the same pleasures as to those she killed once before?

"Moantwo! What have I told you about killing more of my crew?" she tuned out the owner of the voice, slightly nodding her head as she made herself appear upon the upper deck of the Hydra. This was her spot, the spot she would wait for his return for as long as she could, unless she pulled a stunt like she did earlier.

_"What do you mean you can't find where he is!"_

_"They're somewhere I can't track them. They must be on Asaseya Island, since that was the last place I sensed them."_

_"Madam Aqua! Incoming transmission from source unknown!"_

Everyday, the flow of interest that made her relaxed upon the Hydra was diminishing at a fast rate. The crew lost their joy, Aqua became more stressed at everyone, snapping at them for little to no reason, and everyone kept on blaming her for their kidnapping.

"It looks like the most powerful psychic legendary _can_ make mistakes!"

"Yet she acts as if she's still above us like a princess! I can't wait to get back at her for what she did."

"I hope to see them again. She should of been with them, yet she flings them instead!"

Can't they give her some peace of mind? It's not like she hasn't been working her psychic abilities past their limit, trying to find out the passwords for whatever base they're located in. If only Gendo hadn't implanted that psychic enhancer, then I might be able to find them quicker without the use of taking breaks! Scum like him shouldn't exist in this world!

"Aww, it looks like the witty kitty is acting like a sour puss." Moantwo knew that sickening voice, and it was the thing she didn't need right at this moment.

"What the hell do you want Jenova?" the chaotic legendary bit into her apple, spinning it upon her finger as she sat on one of the chairs. 'That's my spot, bitch.'

"Me, want something from you? You don't have anything that I want or need yet. She, however, does." She? Noticing Jenova's finger was pointing behind her, which made her turn to glare at the two girls behind her. As if her day couldn't get worse, now she had to deal with a small family reunion?

"What do you two want? If its to convert me to your peaceful way of life, don't. You'd just be wasting your time trying to convince me for a false paradise." _'Freaks, those two are nothing more than freaks to me.'_ Moan, who was the reason she was living at all, gave her a glare as Sexebi walked up to her. If it wasn't for her psychic ability, Moantwo would of found herself flying far away from the Hydra. However, instead of this happening, Moantwo stopped the punch and forced the mistress of time against a wall. Right as she was about to press her deeper into the wall, a strong, psychic pull forced Sexebi in between her and Moan.

"Leave her alone Moantwo! We don't need to make this into a violent battle!" Moan's glare would of made most humans squeal at how 'cute' it seemed. That same glare made the anger Moantwo felt twist into something more negative. Sexebi flared out her magical strength, though the effects of it were easy to spot for someone like her.

_'She's trying to slow down my reflexes in hopes of trying to land a direct hit. Foolish bitch.'_ Moan's psychic pull suddenly wavered in strength, forcing Moantwo to release her hold of the time mistress. A sudden gasp made the legendary turn to see Aeon with her sword ready for battle. Now, in the mind of Moantwo, she instantly assumed that Aeon would come to the aid of Sexebi and try to kill the cloned legendary, which in turn made her prepared to send out a psychic blast of energy at the inferior magic user. So, when she actually saw the Tick-Tock enchant her blade with an accelerating spell before throwing it at Sexebi, who easily made the weapon stop an inch from her nose, was something that not only surprised her; but, also pleased the psychic legendary.

"Why isn't your blade turning to rust?" Sexebi asked in a dull tone. Quite frankly, Moantwo didn't care as long as Moan and Sexebi left Hydra as quickly as possible. Aeon made a move to talk, only for Sexebi to thrust the sword through the girl's stomach. Surprisingly, Aeon's body simply blurred away, leaving nothing as she reappeared next to her.

"Let me help you up mistress Moantwo." Moantwo silently got up and watched as Sexebi started channeling more magic around her. It was all too easy to provide a shield to block the magical backlash coming off the time mistress; however, an earth shattering scream made her turn to Aeon, who was growing older by the second until she was nothing more than a pile of dust under her enchanted clothes. What pissed Moantwo about what she just witnessed was that Sexebi was smiling about what she just did.

"Foolish Tick-Tock. A mere pathetic being in comparison to me, and yet she dared try to use time magic against me. ME!" Moantwo forced Sexebi high into the sky, reappeared behind the legendary, and forced her knee into green girl's spine.

"That mere Tick-Tock," Moantwo forced Sexebi into a choke-hold, causing the legendary to gasp for air, "was Naruto's Pokegirl! You just killed one of his harem members Sexebi, and for what? Pride!" At first, when Moantwo felt a huge energy pressure appear, she assumed it was Jenova or her idiot original trying to get her to stop hurting the time bitch. This thought changed when this energy wasn't aimed at her, or anyone in particular, just simply near the ship, making her reappear on the other side of the ship right as something shot out of the sea.

"At last! I am **FREE** of that prison!" Whoever this girl was, she was producing a very strong aura. One of which Moantwo had ever seen in her entire life! The figure flapped her leather-ish wings, sending strong gusts of winds towards her as she glanced at them as a whole. "I recognize two of these bitches; but, you two elude me. What are lord Sukebe's command my legendary sisters?" A sudden shift in Moan's psychic aura caught her attention, making Moantwo look at her 'mother' with a curious gaze.

"It can't be...Atmuff?" Moan whispered, catching the attention of Sexebi and Jenova automatically. Atmuff laughed once again, sending out surges of power at the same time. The waves below them shifted as if a horde of Sharptits were waiting for them to fall to their demise. "You are suppose to be DEAD! I saw your death through the memories of Moltits!" Atmuff appeared above Moan and forced her into the ocean with a bone shattering punch. Moan teleported above them and sent blasts of water and psychic energy at the revived legendary, though these attacks didn't seem to do any damage at all. A random droplet of blood landed on Moantwo's shoulder, making her look up to see Moan's forehead dripping with blood.

_'She had it coming for saying such a stupid thing out loud...'_ Moantwo simply hovered with an amused look on her face, watching as Atmuff fought against Moan for a while. If Moan was as smart as she was called out to be, then she would of remembered that Atmuff could block two different types of energy at the same time. Who knows? If Sexebi and Jenova helped her out, then the most vicious fighter of the legendaries might be defeated.

"Stop this at once! We are here to take Naruto, not fight amongst each other!" Sexebi's words reminded Moantwo of what she wanted to do to the poor girl a few minutes ago, and she just got her chance to do it. Three large, silver rods tore through the mistress of time, causing her to scream in pain as they started to rust into nothingness. It wasn't as if she had a limited amount of weaponry she could use. Thanks to Deidara supplying Kira and Naruto with those foreign weapons, she could simply bring them out from the sealed room Deidara made them in.

Sometimes, the psychic backlash was worth it, especially if it was for killing someone she despised.

"I'll kill you Moantwo! I'll kill you and make sure Naruto returns back to his own time without you!" Sexebi brought out a emerald green whip and flicked bolts of magic towards her. Moantwo teleported away from each blast, though the only troublesome thing was that Sexebi seemed to be able to send those magic bolts out faster than she could teleport. Still, she appeared above Sexebi and sent a large barrage of purple thunderbolts at the time mistress.

_'Giovanni, if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to kill you, I'd be thanking you for the Elemental-kinesis...'_ Moantwo thought to herself as she made several rings of fire surround Sexebi. Normally, all one had to do was teleport away in order for the rings to not be as effective; however, all it took was a simple moment to stall Sexebi's mind from working in order to get a lock upon her magical signature. "Die like the worm you are, SEXEBI!" The rings of fire sliced through the legendary, burning her flesh as if it were paper. Her screams were the most pleasing thing, however, as they changed pitches just as quickly as the flames explored her body. Then, without warning, the flames started to swirl around the legendary, forming a whirlpool around the girl as it started to diminish.

Sexebi pushed out waves of magical energy, making the flames shrink much faster than it normally would. Moantwo forced another wave of flames to attack her; however, Sexebi intercepted the attack with the previous flames, making the attack null in void. Angered, she appeared behind the time mistress and squeezed her throat, hoping to quickly end her life as she forced a lightning bolt to strike her. Hearing her scream was music to Moantwo's ears, a noise that she knew would rarely be heard once more. A sudden spike of energy caught her attention and made her teleport away on instinct. All this did was allow her to see a flock of Pterodames attack the time mistress by puncturing her body with their large beaks. Instantly, the psychic waves around Sexebi changed, turning much darker than Moantwo ever saw as she released a beam of pure energy at the Pterodames.

"Oh no!" Moantwo heard her 'mother' scream out, flying towards Sexebi, who shoved something into a Scantuary Goth's mouth and punched the girl in the stomach. The goth screamed in agony as her stomach exploded, releasing root like tentacles that clutched around the girl's waist as a tree grew from her body. Realizing that this was an attack by Scanctuary, Moantwo made the remaining S-goths that attacked Sexebi appear on the Hydra. The emergency alarms blared from the ship, meaning that an unexpected enemy attack had begun. Looking down, she noticed that there were three dozen Nessidames, each having two S-goths on their transformed back, along with another dozen Pterodames flying above them.

_'And I bet those goths have Dameosaurs, Tyrannodames, and the Airu breeds with them.'_ Moantwo forced Water Towers to attack the invading Nessidames and Pterodames. Even though the towers were able to knock a good number of the Nessidames back, the Pterodames were able to avoid the surge of towers by flying above of away from them._ 'I can't let them on the ship. The weight of all those dino girls alone would make the ship tip over, and their attacks would rip through the ship in its current state.'_ A spike in brainwaves from Aqua caught her attention, and made her turn to the ship once more. Apparently, the goths were attacking from all sides, nicely forcing all of Aqua's pirates to separate and work by theirselves.

**"Test subject M2 has been found. Capture process has begun."** A cold, emotionless voice stated. Moantwo teleported away and watched as a large mechanical hand already took hold of her. Pain suddenly ran through her body, making her scream as she tried to squeeze the mechanical hunter's head with her psychic abilities. Instead of being rewarded with a destroyed head, she felt something attach itself to her head, making her close her eyes and pass out.

-Skip Scene-

Everything around her was bubbly. Yes, bubbly. There was no other way for her to explain how everything around her was shaped around her. Her entire body was screaming in pain, twitching at how something was being injected into her skin, no, her very soul.

"Hahaha, it's nice to see M2 back where it belongs, isn't it dear sister?" A voice filled with sarcastic humor called out. Moantwo glared at the glass in front of her, looking at the source of the voice. Even if she couldn't see her, at least she could hear!

"It is a shame that our greatest work not only escaped from us easily, but seemed to grow a heart two sizes too large for its poor, insufficient body." A second voice coated with hatred spat out, making the first person laugh once more.

"What am I doing here?" Moantwo tried to ask, only to find out that something was holding her jaw shut. She could feel the psychic diminishing magic humming around her prison, meaning she couldn't talk with her mind either.

"It is a shame we couldn't get Moan or that other girl. She looked strangely like Atmuff with some biological differences."

"That is preposterous!" Voice number one politely stated. "No Legendary can rise from the dead. It was most likely a G-splice made to look like her. You know how those humans are with those G-splices." If she could sigh, Moantwo would be doing it right about now. Atmuff got away, meaning she could go to the council and get help. That, or she could bide time to allow these people to make a mistake and-

_CHINK_

**"AAAHHHH!"** Moantwo screamed, trying to ignore the electric pulses that were digging through her back. The two voices began to laugh once again, most likely at her, while talking to one another. By the time the pain ended, the intense migraine in her head amplified to a sensation much worse than before.

"Mistress, the program is ready to be administered." Program, what program?

"Apply it right away."

"Right mistress."

"No! I will NOT be held captive for any longer!" Moantwo forced the psychic energy out from every angle possible. The migraine became intense, a feeling she had to ignore as she forced more energy from her. She could hear glass breaking, small streams of liquid escaping through cracks, and a sort of sizzling sound, though it sounded much closer to her than it should of. Even as the others outside her were screaming and yelling, she forced a final burst of energy, smiling to herself as the glass and most of the wiring fell lifelessly on the ground. It only took a few seconds, but she was able to see who were laughing at her.

The first was an average, five and a half foot tall avian like woman with short, yellow feathers surrounding most of her body. The only parts that didn't have this yellow feather were the tips of her wings, which were separate from her body, since those were black feathers. The glare she wore could of never been hidden by her tomboyish hair style. She even noticed how her fists and clawed feet were scrunched up, showing she was angry.

The second girl had a curious look upon her face, something that didn't settle right with Moantwo the moment she saw it. She looked more mix matched than any of Fran's experiments, mainly due to how half of her body was completely white, while the other was pitch black. Even with the lab coat she was wearing, it was easy for Moantwo to tell that she had a curvy figure, as well as something hidden within her left pocket. What made her worry was the large, red R emblem on her breast pocket.

**"YOU!"** Moantwo shouted with her psychic energy, making it attack Zapdass as she flung different psychic attacks at Hild. Oh, they were **GOING** to pay. She would make sure of it! With no warning, something forced itself into her brain, causing her to clutch it in pain while psychic energy flowed off her like a tidal wave repeatedly. Even Hild, who she might say is her equal when it comes to energy manipulation, was wide eyed and made magical shackles to bind Zapdass and herself down. "What have you **DONE TO ME!"**

"We, we were implanting new protocols for you to destroy a branch of Rockets in the Jade League due to-" Moantwo saw Zapdass fling an Thunderbolt at the man, frying him instantly as she felt her mind read this new information. She didn't want to harm more than she had to. She wanted to get back to the Hydra, to Aqua to make sure she was alright, and to see Naruto!

_"Be forewarned. A man by the name Naruto Kujaku is currently on this base being trained by Itachi Uchiha. This man is priority one to be killed, while Naruto Kujaku is unimportant, like the others. The man's abilities, harem, and connections are as followed-"_

Naruto, her Naruto was on that island? She had to get there and take him, **kill him so her mission could be complete!** What? No! She wanted to save him.

**Kill him!**

No! I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him!

**You know nothing you foolish shell of your former self! Now go and kill everyone on that pathetic island!**

"NAR**UTO!"** Moantwo screamed, though it sounded like an angered yell, as she made an exit on the roof and teleported away, hoping to find her **prey** and be with her love forever more.

After all, that was what a lover did for their significant other, **kill to have them forever more.**

-Author's Notes-

Yea, sorry about the lack of update, as well as the tiny size of this chapter. I was going to go a different route altogether; however, this idea was much better due to how it will flow with the upcoming scenes in the future. To all of you Moantwo fans, I'm sorry if you dislike this chapter at all. It's not my normal quality, and it pained me to do such things to her too. Yet, I found myself enjoying her small, if not slow growing fall towards insanity.

To everyone confused about Atmuff and her different form, you have every right to be. You see, years ago, there were three possible evolutions for Atmuff, which were removed recently from the Pokedexes and Codex since no one used them. Well, maybe an AU story or two, including this one and A New Life. So yea, I have only counted two stories using the alternate Atmuff. Anyway, there are three possible evolutions to Atmuff, and each one is drastically different from the next. So, as odd as this is, if you want an old Pokedex that has this information, send me a PM and I'll send it to you as soon as I can.

Also, one of the reasons I've been busy is that I've started a few Pokegirl stories, as well as a Monster Girl story on Monstergirlunlimited. There aren't many chapters for each of them, generally around three to five chapters for each story, so I have a ton of work for myself if I want to match the length this story is going to reach.

Until next time my readers!


	22. Chapter 22

As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any real-life references, OCs that are given to me for use, video games references, or manga stuff that find their way into this story. I only own the laptop to write this, and the wireless card to send it to the fanfiction site. With that out of the way, lets begin!

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

**'Kyuubi Talking.'**

**"Angry/Strong Emotion."**

**_"Radio/Other."_**

-Chapter 18-

The surrounding buildings were burning, the screaming from the poor victims within them seemed to enhance the damage the flames caused, though none of this mattered to Naruto at the moment. What did matter was the large, grotesque beast that was being controlled by an Alaka-wham that was the cause of the destruction. The beast, while it was called Experiment 198 in the official report, he preferred to call it Serpentinna, due to its Naga features. Its total height was around thirty five feet, though fifteen feet of the total height was its purple colored tail. Its arms were thin, but were extended thanks to the use of fusing multiple Whorizard arms together, and its wings were made the same way.

Its chest was bound by multiple restraint charms that were applied thanks to the Archmage that was loaned to him, which prevented the two Whorizard heads that replaced the girl's breasts from releasing Flamethrowers and Fireballs at him. Her head was, to him, the most horrifying when compared to the rest of her body. What should of been her hair was a large, thick tail with the tip being an Arbust head, similar to the pair that Shante had, except that its eyes were replaced with robotic scopes. The Serpentinna had an additional eye on its forehead that never blinked, making it impossible to land a sneak attack thanks to its Arbust tail hair.

"Its coming after you again Kujaku!" The Archmage shouted as she sent a Megido, a pure magical sphere filled with violent magic, at the Serpentinna's chest. The Archmage belonged to Team Rocket, which was displayed by the unique Rocket uniform she wore. Her robes were black with over-sized sleeves that went down to her knuckles, allowing him to see the metal claws she used as her close ranged weapon. On her right shoulder was the classic red R with severl black runes surrounding the letter.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he replaced himself with a small group of pipes. From the alley he appeared in, he watched as a over-sized fireball incinerated the group of pipes in seconds and couldn't help but to whistle at the damage. If it wasn't for him not using any jutsu for the past ten minutes, as well as him relying on the Archmage and Rushina, he would of been killed by now thanks to the Chakra Limiter that was placed on him. This limiter forced him to use only portions of his chakra until he felt the sting the limiter emitted. When this occurred, it was a sign of him using all of the chakra he was allowed to use, and had to wait until his chakra returned.

"Time to die you abomination!"

Speaking of Rushina...

_'So she can swap the hooks on her chains for talons.'_ He thought as he watched his Anima manipulated six chains to force the Serpentinna away from the area. Yet again, he had to thank the Archmage for placing fire proof runes on Rushina's chains, as well as her shields, though it did make him wonder how the fight on Mawu Island would of been different if he got Rushina the runes. The loud, mutated hiss from the Serpentinna made him look at the Alaka-Wham, Mystique, and threw several kunai at her. As if to protect its master, the Serpentinna raised her wings and flapped them, forcing not only the kunai to rebound, but made many cars, dead bodies, and other items fly all over the place.

"Hahaha! That was pathetic of a Rocket member. Take this you fool!" All of the vehicles stopped and slowly turned towards him. Realizing that they were being controlled by psychic energy, Naruto channeled chakra through his arms and stared at the Alaka-Wham.

Closer...

Closer...

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Naruto found himself looking from the rooftop of the apartment Mystique was, and looked down to see her being squished by a variety of vehicles. It wasn't a known piece of knowledge, but a Psychic type's attack, when being controlled mentally, needs a few seconds to be altered, similar to the electronic pulses the brain sends to various nerves and muscles. Thanks to him being proficient in the Kawarimi enough to reappear in a second, the other two to five necessary seconds for her to cancel her attack were being used up by her being killed.

An ear splitting scream made him focus on Serpentinna, who glared at him and let loose a flurry of fireballs. He replaced himself with a garbage can that was right next to the Serpentinna, but didn't expect for her to slap him into an old apartment complex three blocks away from her. By the time he looked up, he felt the sting of the chakra limiter and groaned. Naruto placed his hand on his seal and brought out two packs of kunai before widening his eyes at what he saw behind the broken window.

"Shi-"

"ARGH!" The Serpentinna, despite being chained by Rushina, was up close to the apartment complex and spat a fireball into the room. Naruto barely dodged the attack, though his right hand was burnt to the point of the skin falling in front of his very eyes. The pain that was coursing through him made the blond bite his bottom lip before he threw some of the kunai at the G-splice's head. The kunai, either due to the miasma that seemed to escape from her mouth, or thanks to the heat the g-splice produced, melted before they could reach her. He was glad to see the g-splice being forced to the ground with the help of Rushina and the Archmage, who was applying as many runes as she could to the fire breathing monstrosity.

**_"Kujaku, this is M-1. What is the progress with you and your charges, over."_** Naruto pressed his left hand against the headset and sighed.

"This is Kujaku. Experiment 198 is being bound for capture. Throw aways were used, only two remain, though the Archmage and the Anima are alive and well, over." M-1 was Michalego Ursup, an heir to some type of technology company that was in the Orange League. Michalego is his current communication router, who channeled his messages to either another operative on the field, or to Visra. Usually, he would give him an extra unassigned Throw away, which stood for sacrificial Pokegirl, or some more medical equipment for whatever girls he was to take with him.

"Roger. Mistress has ordered for the capture of Experiment 198 and for you and your charges to report to the rendezvous point for transport, over. Got that Kujaku?"

"Roger." Naruto mumbled as he poked his head outside of the window and called for Rushina to send one of her shields for him to get down with. Once he was on the ground, he brought out the Master Ball that was assigned for the Serpentinna and threw it at her, sighing as the girl was caught with ease. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Kyuubi couldn't hear him, he'd thank her for easing the pain in his back, as well as forcing chakra to his back to cushion the total impact of him breaking through the apartment.

"Do we have orders?" The Archmage asked, frowning at him. Instead of replying to her, Naruto decided to recall her and Rushina before hurrying to the rendezvous point. By the time he got to the transport location, not only did he find a submarine with the Team Rocket logo painted on its side, but witnessed Michalego shooting at several aquatic ferals.

"No time to play hero, get on the sub, un!" Naruto looked above to see Deidara upon one of his clay birds, though Naruto didn't expect for the shinobi to throw a handful of his clay creations at the surrounding buildings. "HURRY UP!"

"What the hell is going on!" He shouted as he ran to the submarine. With a bit of his chakra sent to his legs, Naruto was able to reach the entrance to the sub and began to climb down, though he couldn't shake the bad feeling he felt. Once he reached the main floor, he was surprised to see all of the Rocket grunts, scientists, and admins running about, taking control of the sonars, or communicating with someone he couldn't see. Despite being raised in a urban city, there were many things that he never had the opportunity to see and experience. Seeing a submarine was one of them, and being inside of one was another of them.

Hence, when the submarine suddenly began to roughly shake, Naruto was one of the few people inside the sub to shout in surprise and fall to the ground.

"DOWN BELOW!"

"I'm still climbing, UN!" Naruto barely rolled away from the spot he laid on, which was the area that Michalego and Deidara landed on the floor. After helping the two of them off the floor, Deidara grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to one of the rooms near the back of the sub. In this room was Viri, who was sporting a cast for her right arm, and Itachi, the same man who not only had Naruto chained as a Team Rocket member, but held his and Deidara's life in his hands. Unlike Viri, the Uchiha didn't spot a single injury, though he seemed more tired than usual, and held a scroll. "I brought him as you requested, Itachi-sama..." Deidara spat out.

"Namikaze Naruto, the reason that you have been picked up in a unusual manner is because we have entered an Omega level threat. The only reason that I've pulled you and Deidara to the side is due to your familiarity with the threat, so any information you give me will be grateful for us to survive the next encounter with it." A large, detailed picture of the threat appeared on the wall behind Itachi, though Naruto regretted seeing it. Its arms were armored, as was most of its body, though there were spots on the armor that seemed to be loose, and its long tail was the only thing to not be covered with the armor. Even though he knew whose tail that belonged to, it wasn't what made him recognize the person on the image. No, what helped him was the half armored face that glared at the screen with tears running down its blood stained face.

"No." Naruto whispered, holding his hands in fists as the image was replaced by different images, though each had the figure performing some type of gruesome action.

"I need to know everything you know about the Neo-legendary known as Moantwo."

-Author Notes-

So yea, since I've been very busy, I decided to stop at this current cliffhanger of sorts in order to, not show that I am continuing Start of a Unique Journey, but to talk about two updates as well.

The first update is that there is a new Pokedex out. This Pokedex isn't like the Codex, where you can simply click through multiple entries and read them, rather than the new update, which is an RTF file. However, the update is that its now filled with revised entries of many Pokegirls, though I can't find a list of which girls were updated, so it would be like a game of hide and seek for those interested.

The second update is one that will actually make the revision rtf file kinda unimportant actually. Today, on Feburary 1st, is the start of the NEW POKEGIRL SUBMISSION MONTH! This means, in about a month and an additional week or two, there might be a new number of Pokegirls entering the Pokedex! Or, on the flip side, it could mean that no girls get accepted, but that's beside the point. Either way, I'm excited to read the suggested entries that will appear on the Pokegirl Pokecenter forum and, hopefully, share with you all a new Codex.

Until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

_Naruto slowly groaned as he found himself waking up from the blow to the head he recieved from someone behind him. He couldn't remember much, other than Deidara was attacking some man with a similar outfit to the one Deidara wore, and was easily taken cared of. That fact alone scared him, since he knew no human or general Pokegirl could take down Deidara, with the exception of high leveled ones or the obvious legendary. Before he could think about the mystery man, he heard a door open and tried to turn his head, only to find that he couldn't turn it more than an inch or two._

_"Good, then the grunts managed to do as they were told." Naruto widened his eyes as the person walked in front of him. His cold, black eyes stared into his own, piercing his mind with ease that no human should possess. He felt something crawl upon him and tried to flare his chakra, only to find nothing coming to his aid. "Even better, the chakra restraints are in place, as is the five point seal. Do you know who I am?" A name flashed to life in the corner of his mind, and it would be a name that Naruto would fear during his stay at Team Rocket._

_"Uchiha Itachi." He said it slowly with caution, watching as the man nodded at the name._

_"Very good. The blow to your head didn't ruin your memory of what happened a few hours ago. Now..." Itachi leaned towards him, which allowed Naruto to get a better look at the dark eyes that held something horrid within. "I know of what your pet Visra promised you, but that doesn't mean that you can go and avoid the initiation that every grunt must go through. Yours shall be different, as it will be a bit more brutal than the others." Naruto couldn't help but to gulp as the man pulled away from him. With no reason to, the man pulled out a gun and shot him in the left shoulder, making the blond let out a scream._

_"What the hell!"_

_"In order to prove your loyalty, I want you to do something simple for me. Tell the truth to any question I ask. For every lie you speak..." The gun was pointed at Naruto's other shoulder, making him look at the barrel of the gun. "I shoot you, and for each three seconds it takes for you to tell the truth after the lie, I'll stab you. Lie to me too often, and I'll electrocute you like this." With no warning, a surge of electricity ran through his body, making him widen his eyes at the painful sensation running through his body. As soon as the pain stopped, Naruto spat out some drool, looking up at the man, no, devil that had his life in his hands._

_"Wha...what do you want to know?"_

From there, Naruto sighed as he couldn't help but to recall the gruesome torture that Itachi forced him to go through. If he didn't answer within five seconds, he'd gain a cut along his arms or inner thighs, and each lie he told got him a different bullet to a random place on his body. He had only lied twice, the first being how he found out about Kyuubi, and the second being about why he went to Fran's laboratory for the time he stayed there, but nothing escaped the eyes of Itachi. Once Itachi had deemed him a member, a Nurse Joy was called into his room to heal him as best as she could before he was sent to the next part of his initiation.

If he didn't have the chakra restraints on during that time, he would of tried to escape without a second thought. It hurt when he realized that he wouldn't of cared if he left Deidara to be used by Itachi, it was a truly sickening thought, but if it was between his life or Deidara's own, he'd only look out for himself. Ironically, the next part of his initiation relied on his heart, or rather, the personal feelings of the heart.

_The room that Naruto was forced to enter reminded him of a Pokegirl gym, except he knew that none of the gyms had an overly sized circular saw coming out of the floor, or a guillotine swinging from random places in the room. The border of the arena were lined with barb wire with several poles marking the corners of the room._

'They're probably some type of force field generator unit.' _Naruto looked over to see a platform rising from the middle of the floor. Upon the platform was a cage that held the greatest menace of them all: the Widow. He felt a tinge of happiness to see that it wasn't Banika on the platform, but the fact that he was looking at a red and black Widow with some type of cybernetic enhancements attached to its upper body did scare him. What confused him were the large lumps on the Widow's back, as they reminded him of a pair of cannons, which would make her even more deadly, and the metal that covered her thin arms didn't seem right, as if they weren't meant to cover the full length of her arms. Another thing that confused him is that, instead of seeing any purple poison drip from her body, a black, ink substance poured from her fangs as they fell harmlessly onto the floor._

_"This is experiment 034: Mecha Widgel. She is a precious G-Splice of a Widow we have managed to preserve, extracted her poison sacs, and replaced them with a nano-mechanical device that replicates a special blood with oil properties in them. The upper half of her, though you wouldn't be able to tell, is that of an Angel that belongs to your pet, but was in the process of dying about half a year ago due to a rare disease that humans and Pokegirls can't combat against. This will be her first time being sentient, and its your job to kill her."_

_"WHAT!" Naruto turned to glare at Itachi. "How could you save her from death, only to put her down for death!" The cold look on Itachi's face didn't leave, nor did it grow into anything worse, but it was the fact that nothing he said got a response from the man did it make Naruto wonder if this was worth it._

_"Unless you wish to die, kill her with two Pokegirls of your choice." Naruto frowned and reached for his Pokebelt, only for it to not be there. He was about to look at Itachi when a table appeared in front of him. Each Pokeball was labeled in some manner, may it of been with a Greek symbol, a number, or a letter, but none of them had an official name to them. "The Pokegirls that were in your possession, as well as the items in your storage seal, have been removed by me, and will be returned to you when I have deemed you worthy. The Pokegirls in front of you are also G-Splices of a different sort, though how you'll have to figure out on your own. You have two minutes to pick out your two Pokegirls."_

_"O-okay."_ 'This isn't right!' _Naruto looked over the different Pokeballs in front of him, hoping for some type of sign of what they could be. He noticed that, as Itachi said, each Pokeball had some type of symbol on it, though he had no idea as to how this would help him find a proper elemental combination to combat the combination of the Mecha Widgel._

_From the short time that Banika was a pure Widow, she was a Bug/Poison/Ghost type, which prevented her from having any true weakness against most Pokegirl breeds. Add the Angel's elemental typing, which is Flying/Magic with the Celestial sub-typing, as well as the Steel typing she was bound to have, and it added up to create a Pokegirl that would only suffer serious injuries from a Dragon, Rock, or a Poison type. The odds of him pulling a Dragon type Pokegirl were rather short, and the odds of him picking one that would follow his command from the start was even shorter. Maybe he'd be able to pick a Pokegirl that could manipulate the steel that covers her body and have her rip it apart, but if he did that, she could die._

'But that is what needs to happen for me to live.' _He gulped and picked up a dark colored Pokeball that stood in the middle of the table. Something about it seemed different to him, such as its texture perhaps, or even its symbol of a kanji rather than the more common Greek symbol? As soon as he picked up the unusual Pokeball, the slot it was on suddenly turned black, making him wonder if he did something wrong._

**"G-Splice Hunter Panthdigal has been claimed."** _An automated voice stated. Something about the name caused Naruto to look at the Pokeball in hand with worry, but the title Hunter made him nervous. The only Hunter Pokegirl was a template, which were one in one hundred thousand to ever find, let alone catch, and were known to be one of the most legendary honors of having, despite their downsides. If this Pokegirl was a Hunter, there was a chance that she would kill him and try to leave the Rocket base, which wouldn't of been a problem, except he couldn't use his jutsu to avoid death. With a silent prayer said to Kami, he released the Pokegirl from its Pokeball and watched as it appeared before him._

_The first thing he noticed was that she had long, dark black hair with blue streaks an inch apart from one another, giving off the pattern of a wicked grin smiling at him. She had to be eight feet tall with her arms, with the exception of her shoulders, being covered in black fur, and had sharp claws that might of given an enchanted katana trouble. She had a plump ass, one that would of made many guys fall in their place at the sight, and her curved tail didn't help, as it seemed to point at it, but what he noticed that was odd was that her tail had several knives tied onto it with leather. About a minute after she was released, she turned to him, showing the two curved horns that rested on her forehead, her cold, golden eyes that seemed to want him dead, and the wicked grin she suddenly wore. From there, he noticed her F-cup breasts that were bound together by a rope squeezing the two together, though he had a feeling it was something else._

_"So I'm out to please hm?" The G-splice's voice was scratchy, as if she hadn't had a drink of water in weeks, but seemed to perk up at the sight of him. "I'm to kill something I take?" Before he could say anything in response, the cage that held the Mecha Widgel fell apart, making the girl spread her metal wings, which reminded him of black daggers with a green vile of poison in the middle of the blade, as if she had woken up from a nap. The moment she looked over to them, her wings folded over, taking the shape of two cannons and shot two beams of white energy at them._

_"Shit!" Naruto jumped away from the blast, only to notice that the table and Itachi had suddenly vanished, leaving him with his G-Splice._ 'Speaking of, where is she?' _A shadow appeared over him, making him roll out of the way to see her throwing a large black sphere towards the Mecha Widgel. The sphere never made it towards the Pokegirl, though it did manage to make her move from her spot, and release several spikes in retaliation towards them. The only thing he could do was run from the deadly spikes, keeping an eye over his shoulder to make sure neither of the power houses would come after him._

**"Summon Weapon: Lance of Longinus!"** _A loud, mechanical voice screamed out. Mecha Widgel's wings moved upwards, launching a volley of glowing spikes towards the Hunter Panthdigal as its hands glowed an ominous bright red. The Hunter stopped moving and sent her own spikes, made of ice, he noticed, towards the oncoming attack, though they did more harm than good._

_"Come on!" The Hunter shouted as her ice shards were sent back to her. Naruto noticed that the red glow around the Mecha Widgel's hands had ceased, though in her grasp was a long, six foot red lance with two prongs as its main source of damage. Upon further inspection, he realized that the lance was made of some type of crystal substance, a fact that confused him since he couldn't recall crystals being an important weapon, unless you were a Ground or Rock Pokegirl of course._

**"Magic Custom: Flare Blitz!"** _With a stab from her lance, a horde of bird shaped fireballs swarmed towards Naruto; however, as if to make things more troublesome, the Mecha G-Splice used her cannons to release more spikes at the Hunter Panthdigal._

'All I can do is run and dodge. I don't have my kunai, my jutsu, or even my chakra to use. If the spikes were longer and thicker, I'd use them as a weapon, but they'd be stabbing my hand each time I picked one up, and the pain from them would only be a distraction. Is this what I truly am without a Pokegirl I know and trust? Am I nothing more than a weak person without chakra at my disposal? Or...' _Naruto looked at his hands and clenched them._ 'Is this how I've always been before I met Deidara? Before I met the Kyuubi, hell, before I left the Kujaku Ranch and Polass Town.'

_"Hey, guy with the whiskers on your face." Naruto looked over to the Hunter Panthdigal, whose left shoulder was steaming from a fire bird hitting it, he thought, and nodded. "I take it I'm your partner for this, no others?"_

_"Yea. Have you ever met her before?"_

_"No. I'm a factory G-Splice, which means that this is my first trial for true combat. At least, that is the recording message I hear whenever I go to sleep. So how do you plan on me killing her?"_

**'Yes,'** _A voice spoke inside his mind,_ **'How do YOU plan on taking her out Mr. Squishy Human?'** _Naruto looked over at Mecha Widgel and made a run towards her. He was seven feet away from her when she released another horde of fire birds, forcing him to get low to the ground and pick up some of the metal spikes. He didn't care how much his hands were hurting, but if he could get close enough to jam these in between her joints, may they be the ones in her legs or the ones for her wings, it may be able to weaken her. A sudden flash of light passed by his head, invoking the sound of a wall crumbing, and jumped away from the fiery lance that was swung towards him._

**"Magic Attack: Mana Bolt!"** _The name of the attack was insufficient, he realized, as it should of been called Mana Storm with how many energy bursts were sent at him. Each burst weaved around the previous one, making it harder for him to avoid as he dodged the first. He felt one strike his chest, his lower right thigh, and his right shoulder, before he found himself thrown into the air with himself only a foot away from the ceiling. As he fell towards the floor, he was caught by the Hunter Panthdigal and felt a cold pressure on his throat._

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" The G-Splice screamed, applying more pressure to his throat in the process. "I am the soldier, and you are the human! Such actions are NOT ALLOWED! NOW ORDER ME AS I WAS MEANT TO BE USED!" He found himself on the floor a second later, looking up at the Mecha Widgel with a widened eyes. Much to his surprise, her eyes were releasing oil from them as her lip quivered._

"W-Why Must I Kil-Kill **THIS ONE**?" _The lance she had was dropped in front of him, forgotten by its owner as she reached for her head._ "I am **NOT** a killer. I AM A HOLY BEING! **Experiment 034: Mecha Widgel is your name, not Holy Being. Allow Mental Domination to Proceed.**" _Naruto looked down at the lance and picked it up, ignoring the burning sensation that came from it. She was like him and Moantwo, second guessing her existence and who she was; however, unlike him, who only thought these things minutes ago, she was forced into the abomination she is, and seemed to constantly be in a fight with herself. If he gave into his doubts, would he become something like her? With a surge of adrenaline coursing through his body, he leaped forward and stabbed the lance through her._

_"Hunter! Encase everything except her head in ice!"_ 'I'm sorry.' _He turned away from her as quickly as he could, hoping to wipe the sad smile the girl wore on her face. It was as if she was wanting to truly die, and it was something he didn't want to do to her. He heard Hunter call out her next attack, a Blizzard Beam, and instantly felt the temperature drop around him._

_"Shall I swipe her head off, or would you prefer a punch to the brain for a mercy killing my user?" Naruto shook his head and looked around, trying to find Itachi in the room. He knew the man was some where in the room, and he wasn't going to play this game with him._

_"Itachi!" He shouted. "You said for me to pick two G-Splices for me to use against her, and I haven't claimed my second G-Splice! I claim her and I shall do as you asked! I will kill the old persona which has troubled you and make her into a soldier of Team Rocket. Now give me her Pokeball!" Naruto felt a breeze pick up behind him, and turned to see Itachi with a cold expression upon his face. Neither of the two said a thing, simply looking at one another to see what the other would do, only for Itachi to walk past him towards the Pokegirl._

**"Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu."**_ Was the whisper he heard from Itachi. Moments later, Naruto found himself screaming as large, rusty stakes pierced his body. He could see the one that pierced his chest, forcing several of his ribs to poke out of his stomach as blood dripped from the stake to the floor. His shoulders were no better, as they were pierced by two smaller stakes that made his arms hand by a small chunk of bloody flesh. "I accept your choice for her as your second Pokegirl, but know this Namikaze." Itachi turned towards him, allowing him to see his freakish red eyes with the odd markings within them. He felt something stab him in the stomach, and looked down to see a katana that was coated in his blood nearly an inch from his throat. "The next time you decide to challenge my authority like that, and you will be experiencing something far worse than this." Naruto fell to the floor, coughing as he clutched his bleeding stomach. He noticed that the stakes were no longer in him, meaning that it was an illusion, yet it felt too real to be a normal one like a Psychic or Dark type Pokegirl might use, and found himself fearing the man more than before._

_"Y-yes sir." He spoke. A Nurse Joy came into the room and pressed a hand upon his stomach, as well as her second hand upon the Hunter Panthdigal's burnt shoulder. He soon felt the healing energy of the Pokegirl heal him, and thanked her before she left, though he wondered why Itachi was still in the room with them. He soon got his answer as he watched Itachi recall both G-Splices into their Pokeballs, looked at them, before handing them to him._

_"Your room is 407. Viri will be rooming with you to explain to you the necessary information you must know. Remember, the next time you challenge me, you will suffer." Itachi disappeared with no warning, leaving him to look at the Pokegirls he now owned, instantly missing his true harem, and put all of his feelings into the scream he could no longer hold back._

-Author Note-

Long time no see one and all! As usual, I don't own Pokegirls, Naruto, or anything that comes between in this story. Also, I do apologize for the flashback italics, but I found myself confused as to typing it normally, or doing this. Problem with that is that, if I wrote it normally, I'd get into the habit of thinking that everything was being followed as its happening, not allowing me to write Naruto's perspective of it from the future to the flashbacks. So, again, I apologize for the italics.

Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as its one of the many scenes we will see of Naruto growing with the Rockets. As you've already seen, Itachi is crueler than his canon counterpart, and the Pokegirls Naruto is now forced to work with are more of a blend of Danzo's Ne shinobi and Orochimaru's depressing characters, like Juugo for example. Another thing that will be different is his restricted use of chakra, and how it will change him during the time frame.

Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu is a canon Genjutsu used by Itachi and Sasuke, for those that are interested. Not much to be said about it, but I liked how it is intended to paralyze the opponent. Well, either way, I hope you all review, rather than favorite and give me story alerts, and tell me what you think of the chapter.

Until next time!


End file.
